Solo el Amor me hace libre
by Eville de Capricornio
Summary: Dentro del Recinto del Santuario, el amor, el sexo, la obsesión y la desilusión, da lugar a complicadas historias protagonizadas por jóvenes Caballeros Dorados, que viven una relativa Paz, después de la batalla de las doce casas. Milo, Shaina, Saga, Saori, Shura, OC, Shaka, DeathMask. la imagen de la portada ahora si es mia! (EN PROCESO CAP 41)
1. Cap 1:Despues de la guerra del Santuario

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autor Masami Kurumada, excepto: Jeruza, aprendiz y creación de mi autoría._**

 ** _Debo decir primeramente, que esta historia se denominaría algo así como un universo semi alterno, puesto que aunque me ubico después de las 12 casas, hay personajes y hechos que no concordarían, lo cual me limitaría bastante._**

 ** _También debo decir que para quienes no gustan de los Oc esta historia no es para ustedes, aunque solo hay una, es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama. Asi que no entrare en discusiones innecesarias._**

 **Solo el amor me hace libre…**

 **Cap. 1: después de la guerra del santuario.**

Después de la épica batalla en las doce casas del Zodiaco, y por el poder de la diosa Athena, los caballeros caídos en combate han sido resucitados, un aire de paz vuelve a respirarse en el Santuario.

Saga de géminis, aunque recibió el perdón de Athena y así lo asumió, aun guardaba el secreto de esa grave enfermedad que padecía, y que bajo tortuosos rituales trataba de mantener a raya a su otro yo, una de las cosas que primero hizo fue abdicar del puesto de Patriarca para no dejarse tentar más del poder, y decidió ocupar su templo de géminis y seguir con una vida lo más reposada y pausada que pudiera llevar, aun entrenaba a los aprendices en el Santuario y seguía siendo un caballero, cedió su puesto de Patriarca a Mu de Aries.

Así que ahora pasaba sus días, entre el sol y la arena del coliseo recibiendo nuevos aprendices, y en realidad esta nueva vida estaba comenzando a gustarle bastante.

…

Entre tanto en el recinto de las Amazonas llegaban nuevas aspirantes a ser guerreras, y Shaina estaba agrupándolas y asignándolas con cada una de sus compañeras: Geist, Marín y Junet.

De todos los rincones del planeta llegaban muchachos que prometían bastante pero pocos ganaban el privilegio —si así podría decirse— de ser llamados santos de Athena

Milo de escorpio siempre aprovechaba para escabullirse en el recinto de las Amazonas para espiar a la mujer que llevaba rato robándole el sueño, Shaina.

Un día mientras ella, tomaba un descanso del entrenamiento, él la vio por primera vez quedando prendado de su belleza, además que ella era una del Amazonas más poderoso de Athena y las más temibles.

En cuanto sentía la presencia del escorpión en el recinto de las Amazonas la joven siempre se alteraba, ya que no soportaba que siempre estuviera espiándola.

—¡Milo! Pero cuantas veces he de decirte que aquí no puedes estar! , Ya de por si tengo que soportar a las debiluchas estas y tu vienes a espiar ya me estoy cansando de ti— vociferó

Milo solo le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, y no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que Shaina se sentía muy atraída a él.

Sin embargo ella temía volver a enamorarse pues su primera experiencia con Seiya de Pegaso no fue nada grata.

—Está bien Shaina, no te enojes conmigo si? Siempre vengo a ver si aceptas finalmente ir a mi templo y pasar un buen rato… a ver si dejas tanta rabia, yo soy experto en hacer pasar un buen rato a mujeres como tú— le responde Milo de Escorpión de una forma jocosa

Shaina de Ofiuco, se sentía avergonzada delante de sus aprendices, en realidad no le gustaba mostrar debilidad en lo más absoluto.

—Maldito seas, y quien te dijo que te necesitaba a ti… ¡Déjame de una buena vez!—

Las aprendices miraban esta escena divertidas, y no podían evitar sonrojarse al ver al Dorado de escorpión, un hombre que derrochaba sensualidad.

Una de ellas de nombre Jeruza, acababa de llegar al recinto para ser entrenada por Junet de Camaleón, ella, haría labores como utilería y se dedicaría a cultivar el huerto, así como la elaboración de esencias, perfumes y demás pócimas, además de algunas labores domésticas en el templo sagrado, eso era parte del entrenamiento de las guerreras.

Jeruza era un poco torpe, de personalidad graciosa, inocente que rayaba en lo infantil, con un gran corazón, aunque detrás del frio metal de su máscara esos detalles de su personalidad no podían percibirse.

En cuanto vio al dorado de Escorpión, trato de pasarle por delante al menos para que observara su bonita figura, sin embargo tan distraída estaba que resbalo y cayó al suelo, delante del caballero,

— ¡Qué vergüenza señor!— Exclamo Jeruza

—No te preocupes, tranquila, te ayudo…— le hablo tiernamente Milo, mientras tomaba su manecita y la ayudo a levantarse.

Algo que irritaba a la Saint de Ofiuco era que sus aprendices se distrajeran con la presencia de los dorados en el Santuario, más de una siempre se derretía por ellos, y eso hacía que más de una se desviara de su objetivo.

— ¡TU! Debilucha, ¡nada puedes hacer bien! ¡Por qué no vas y te ocupas de tus labores! ¡Ya vas a colmar mi paciencia!— Grito furiosa Shaina,

Jeruza corrió despavorida de allí, con una sonrisita en sus labios, mientras corría volvió a ver a Milo y otra vez cayo.

Junet se aproximó a su pupila a recogerla del suelo, mientras la joven aun tenía cara de mensa.

— ¡oye maestra! si ve como me miro… esos zafiros, como se clavaban en mi persona, hasta olvide que acabo de hacer el oso más grande de la historia al caerme, ¿tu qué crees? Existe alguna posibilidad entre él y…—

— ¡NINGUNA!— le corta Junet —y es mejor jovencita que te vayas alejando de lo que no te pertenece, y más bien vámonos a hacer los deberes, ¡pero ya!—Así desaparecieron ambas jóvenes de aquel lugar.

— ¡Tienes que estar coqueteando con las aprendices aquí! ¡Ves lo que causas! ¡Por qué no te largas de una buena vez!—Vociferó la Cobra, haciéndole señas a Milo para que se fuera de una buena vez.

—Siempre eres así de dura con tus pobres aprendices, solo le ayude a esa graciosa nena a levantarse, no estaba coqueteando con ella, ¡por favor!— le dijo Milo, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo, tomándola del mentón con los nudillos — Entre tú y ella hay muchísima diferencia es como comparar a un poni con un hermoso Pegaso, además muero por ver tu rostro enojado detrás de ese pedazo de metal, preciosa… —le hablo Milo muy cerquita al rostro como escudriñando su mirada.

Shaina se puso muy nerviosa… pues no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sustraerse al encarto arrollador de Milo.

—ya…¡vete!— replico.

…

Después de culminada la batalla de las doce casas, en Oriente, Saori Kido y Tatsumi vuelven a ponerse frente a los asuntos de la Fundación, Saori tenía algunos exámenes pendientes en el instituto, estaba finiquitando todo para volver a Grecia, a vivir en los aposentos de Athena en el Santuario.

Era un poco extraño saber que su vida había dado un cambio tan inesperado desde que supo que era la reencarnación de Athena, era demasiado difícil de asimilar para alguien tan joven de apenas 17 años de edad.

Sin embargo, seria Mu de Aries quien la encaminaría en este nuevo papel, y con eso en mente, la joven Partió a Grecia para posicionarse oficialmente como la regente del Santuario, dejaría en Japón a Saori Kido y todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora.

 _ **Saori Kido pronto emprenderá a esa tierra mágica que llaman santuario, ¿que sorpresas hallara en su camino?**_

…

 _ **NDA**_

 _ **Para esta plataforma he decidido reeditar este fic, que tanto amo, agregando nuevos detalles.**_

 _ **Cada semana habrá actualización, si te gusto agradecería mucho que sigas esta historia y una reseña para saber tu opinión, esto es para ustedes.**_


	2. Cap 2: El Perfume

**Todos los personajes perteneces a su Autor: Masami Kurumada, excepto Jeruza, Aprendiz y personaje de mi autoría**

 **Cap 2: El Perfume.**

En el recinto de las Amazonas, en su cabaña, Junet poseía un taller donde preparaba pócimas y lociones, con propiedades cosméticas, también era experta en el uso de hierbas para medicina alternativa, Jeruza además de entrenar con ella, la asistía en todo.

Mientras trabajaba, entran Marín, Shaina y Geist con noticias, Junet las invita a tomar un té con unas galletas que tenía en su cocina.

—Jeruza— ordena Junet— por favor quiero que pongas en orden mi taller, todo en su lugar, y luego te vas a reforzar tu entrenamiento, necesito estar a solas con mis compañeras— dicho esto Junet se dirige a la cocina junto con Marín y compañía, se sientan a tomar el té.

Disponiéndose a salir, Jeruza no evita la tentación de escuchar la conversación de las tres amazonas.

Las jóvenes amazonas se acomodan en el comedor de la cocina, Junet les ofrece té con galletas…

—Saben que el maestro Mu de Aries está organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para nuestra amada Athena— decía Shaina mientras remojaba la galleta en el té.

Las mujeres se emocionaron mucho, era del tipo de coas que ellas disfrutaban mucho y no había muchas oportunidades de participar de este tipo de actividades, dada su condición de guerreras.

— ¡FIESTA!— exclamo Junet — ¡huy hace tiempo no tenemos algo de felicidad en este Santuario, Mu de Aries siempre piensa en todo…!.

En épocas de paz, los Santos de Athena disfrutaban mucho de sus ratos de esparcimiento, eso sí, sin dejar de lado sus actividades cotidianas, como hacer guardia y estar alertas ante cualquier posible amenaza.

—Sera una hermosa velada, todos los caballeros, las amigas y amigos de Athena serán invitados, a propósito…— decía picaronamente Marín— Shaina, ¿te vas a poner el vestido rojo que Milo te regalo, ese con el corsé trasparente?, ¡te queda de infarto!

Al escuchar el nombre del joven de ojos zafiro, Shaina se puso roja como tomate, escupiendo el té y tosiendo la galleta con la que alcanzo a atorarse.

— ¡Marín porque carajos tienes que andar en lo que no te importa!—respondió nerviosa Shaina, agregando — ¡pues no, iré vestida así como siempre!

—No seas aburrida Shaina, tienes a uno de los hombres más sexys del Santuario a tus pies, y no te das el gusto de dejarlo sin aliento para la fiesta, cuantas almas pagarían y hasta matarían por estar en tu lugar, ¿acaso no viste a las pobres aprendices como miraban a tu dorado?, ¡faltaron baldes para recoger tanta baba! — decía muriéndose de risa Geist, al recordar a Jeruza, haciendo el ridículo cuando se cayó delante de Milo.

Al escuchar esto, Jeruza resopló tosiendo sintiéndose aludida, ante la burla de la compañera de Junet.

—no tienes que ser demasiado evidente con él Shaina, además estoy trabajando en un delicado perfume, que agregado al vestido, serán el complemento perfecto, a los hombres hay es que robarles el aliento, no tienes que ofrecértele— agrego emocionada Junet, quien solo pensaba en ver feliz a su amiga Shaina.

Shaina se levantó golpeando la mesa — ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Estoy harta de que me metan a ese bichejo por los malditos ojos! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que el historial de conquistas de ese mugre? ¡Es solo comparable con el mismísimo Zeus! ¡Mejor me largo!-

Al darse cuenta que Shaina estaba por salir, Jeruza corre rápidamente sin ser vista al jardín,

— _Milo de Escorpión, mi gran amor…_ —y con cara de distraída seguía pensando _— ¡esta fiesta, será la ocasión perfecta, para conquistarte!_

…

Saori acababa de llegar al Santuario después de un largo viaje, Mu de Aries, el Nuevo Gran Patriarca convocó a todos los caballeros de Oro, quienes dieron una cálida bienvenida a su diosa, estaban todos excepto Saga, en su lugar estaba su gemelo Kanon, Mu le enseño a Saori los lugares más importantes, e hicieron un recorrido por el Santuario, el clima y el lugar le parecieron muy agradables a la joven diosa, eran como vacaciones permanentes, estaba feliz de volver al sitio donde había nacido.

—Mi señora Athena — le decía Mu —he preparado mañana en la noche una gala de bienvenida para ti, estoy detrás de cada detalle de la fiesta, espero sea de su agrado, por ahora descanse.

—estoy segura que todo será perfecto Mu, confió mucho en tu criterio—respondió la joven de cabellera lila.

Mu y la diosa caminaban juntos cerca a los campos de entrenamiento, Saori no pudo evitar observar de lejos, a Saga de Géminis y recordar el suceso desafortunado, en la última batalla de las doce casas, allí en medio del campo, con sus pupilos se encontraba él, ella lo observaba detenidamente, cuando Saga a lo lejos le devolvió la mirada y le regalo una bella sonrisa, Ella se puso algo nerviosa con ese gesto de Él, de verdad que era tan distinto al sujeto al que Seiya enfrentó hace varios meses.

— ¿Señora?— le preguntaba Mu, — ¿Se encuentra bien?

De repente la joven se aterrizó de aquel breve trance…

— ¿ahh? ¡Sí!— le respondió Athena —Solo que estaba pensando en los días de la última batalla, no puedo creer la calma que hay en este lugar.

Algo en ese breve intercambio de miradas entre ellos, impacto a Saori, los profundos mares Azules de Saga de Géminis, quedaron en su pensamiento, cosa que la perturbó un poco, pues se trataba del hombre que trato de asesinarla.

Athena entro en el palacio escoltada de Mu de Aries, quien le estaba enseñando el interior de su templo, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos privados, a los que solo el Patriarca y el mayordomo Tatsumi podrían entrar, hasta la puerta de la alcoba de la diosa.

— ¡Ejem! Disculpa Maestro, ¿Saga de Géminis asistirá a la Gala?— pregunto Saori, tratando de disimular el interés que le despertaba el caballero de Géminis.

Mu la observo algo sorprendido ante la pregunta de su diosa.

—Señora, todos los caballeros dorados, de bronce, plateados, el Amazonas y todos sus allegados son invitados, y obviamente, Saga asistirá a la gala también— Le respondió el Patriarca.

Saori sonrió para sus adentros, y Mu la observaba curioso. Al entrar en su alcoba, ya a solas, la joven, mirando en un punto perdido en el techo de su cuarto, se acordó cuando Saga le pedía perdón recostado en su regazo, el viento le traía nuevamente su aroma embriagante, la joven recordándolo acaricio sus propios labios y su mente divago toda la tarde pensando en el Santo de Géminis, a quien no había dejado de pensar, desde aquel desafortunado suceso, donde el guardián de la tercera casa se estrelló contra su Niké.

…

—Maestra Junet, ¿que son todos estos frascos?— preguntaba la curiosa Jeruza dirigiéndose a un gran armario repleto de hermosos envases de cristal perfectamente apilados.

—son aceites esenciales, ingredientes para fórmulas de perfumes, estoy trabajando en ello, de hecho mira este frasco…— respondió Junet de una forma amable y se dirigió al estante tomando uno en especial — …Con este hay que tener mucho cuidado— agregó y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de madera.

Con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña, Jeruza lo tomó con imprudencia, por poco lo deja caer al suelo.

— ¡Huy! ¿¡Y eso que contiene maestra!?—

— ¡Préstame eso para acá!— Le respondió Junet ofuscada, quitándole el frasco — ¡Por poco lo tiras al suelo! …¡Ejem! Eso que ves aquí, son feromonas, solo basta una o máximo dos gotas para tener un hombre a tus pies, ¡no más de eso! ¡Jamás ni de broma!

Junet continuo mezclando las formulas y hacia el final de la tarde, todo su trabajo lo reunió en un bello frasco de cristal verde, que tenía tallado el nombre de su amiga Shaina, la joven pupila se encontraba maravillada de ver todo el proceso de creación de un perfume, el taller se impregno de una suave y delicioso aroma femenino.

—Jeruza, voy a descansar, te pido que ordenes mi taller, mucho cuidado con las esencias, y ya sabes con cierto frasco…— Ordeno Junet.

La jovencita, no hacía más que observar la pequilla botellita con tan interesante contenido, tomo el perfume terminado de Shaina y le agregó otras 5 gotas del frasquito de feromonas y nerviosamente busco otro vacío.

— _mi maestra si exagera! Con un poco más de esas gotas no creo que vaya a pasar a mayores, bueno pues voy a tomar un poco de ese perfume y me echo una rodadita por la casa de escorpión—_ pensó la chica con una risita infantil.

Jeruza puso un poco de la mezcla del frasco verde de Shaina en el suyo, más luego escucho las voces de Shaina, Marín y Junet que entraban de nuevo, limpiando todo rápidamente, se desapareció de allí.

Junet entro con sus compañeras a su taller, y el perfume de Shaina reposaba sobre la mesa, la joven rubia lo tomó y se lo mostró a Shaina.

— ¡no me vayas a despreciar el regalo! Mira lo que hice para ti—

Junet se ufanaba de su trabajo y le paso el frasco verde a la Saint de Ofiuco.

— ¿y esto que demonios es?—preguntó Shaina, agitando el contenido del pequeño envase verde.

— ¡hay no preguntes tanto! solo póntelo la noche de la fiesta, Shaina — respondió Junet, rapándole de la mano el perfume y guardándoselo en el pantalón a su amiga.

Marín observaba divertida la escena entre sus dos amigas.

—esperar, mañana que sucede—

…

En el patio trasero, en la huerta, Jeruza, miraba su frasquito con ambición, imaginando imposibles con el caballero del Escorpión, segura que tal vez, así caería rendido a sus pies untándose el "mágico perfume de Junet".

— ¡Jeruza!— la llamo su maestra Junet y del susto la muy torpe dejo caer el frasco reventándose en pedacitos

— ¡Hay no!— dijo chasqueando los labios la joven aprendiz.

— ¡Jeruza! ¿Muchacha en dónde estás?—volvió a repetir Junet -venga a descansar que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

— ¡Ya voy maestra!— contesto jeruza con voz chillona ante su perdida.

Unos lagrimones se asomaron al rostro de Jeruza quien se lamentaba que su plan se hubiera frustrado

— _¡mi frasquito!… ¡mi oportunidad con Milo!—_ se lamentó la jovencita.

La aprendiz entro a la cabaña nuevamente para encontrarse con Junet.

— Jeruza, debes ayudarme a alistar mi vestido y mi mascara de gala, quiero verme perfecta para el baile de bienvenida de Athena— ordenó Junet a su pupila.

La jovencita, se emocionó por completo ante la idea de poder ir con su maestra a dicha fiesta.

— ¿Maestra Junet y yo puedo ir a ese baile también?—

Junet no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la pregunta de Jeruza.

— ¡claro Que sí! ¡Por supuesto que puedes ir! …— le respondió Junet mientras bebía algo de café —pero a servir a los invitados ¿o que creíste? De hecho mañana tienes que irte muy madrugada al templo del Santuario a ayudar a organizarlo todo ¡y no quiero torpezas de parte tuya! ¡No me avergüences más!—

Dicho esto Junet se adentró en su taller y Jeruza procedió a arreglar el vestido de su maestra.

…

Esa Noche en Palacio, Athena siguió pensando en la posibilidad de acercarse a conocer más a Saga de Géminis, ya que no podía sacarlo de su mente, seguía recordando sus ojos hermosos cristalinos, repletos de lágrimas de arrepentimiento, su aroma varonil, su calor….

 _-¿por qué? ¿Porque he pensado en el Santo de Géminis todo el día? No puedo comprenderlo…No puedo comprenderlo…_

 _ **Saori pensaba en este hecho durante la noche, en realidad Saga en ocasiones mientras estuvo en oriente, ocupaba su mente, pero no tanto como cuando llego y lo vio con sus aprendices, ahora quería conocerlo más de cerca, hablar con él en la fiesta, así formar un vínculo amistoso con él.**_

…

Buenas noches amigas, gracias por el apoyo que están teniendo con este i primer fic, y mi consentido, si les gusta mi trabajo, pueden seguirme en mi fan page en Facebook, "Eville de capricornio, fanfics y fan arts" allí encontraran ilustraciones hechas por mi acerca de este fic, asi como novedades del proceso de creación de mi fic, datos de mi OC, asi como uno que otro meme, estoy empezando a crearla, pero de a pocos va creciendo.

No siendo más, si les nace dejarme un comentario, lo agradeceré mucho, como escritora me emociona saber las reacciones de ustedes.

Besos y abrazos.

Eville.


	3. Cap 3: La Bienvenida

**_Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada, excepto Jeruza la aprendiz de guerrera, quien es de mi autoría._**

 ** _La canción interpretada por Jeruza mientras hace el aseo en el Templo, pertenece a The Beatles, titulada: "Taste of Honey" si lo desean les sugiero la escuchen mientras leen esta historia, ya que la letra de veras es bastante especial._**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura._**

 **Cap. 3: La Bienvenida.**

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse en el Santuario, era un espectáculo hermoso, el cielo daba unos matices purpuras y rosas bastante interesantes, el aire tibio de la mañana penetraba los aposentos de la joven Athena, acariciando su bello rostro, Saori abre sus ojos y el primer pensamiento del día es el rostro del hombre de largos cabellos azules y mirada serena. Cruza la habitación y toma una manta con la cual cubre su cuerpo, ese día pintaba increíble, lleno de sorpresas para ella, seguía pensando en Saga de géminis, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, mientras se bañaba en agua perfumada de las más finas esencias, preparadas cuidadosamente por Junet.

Como diosa que era, a veces se sentía algo culpable por qué su parte humana tenía esos pensamientos persistentes con ese hombre, debatiéndose con su parte divina. Una vez salió del baño, se sentó al frente de un hermoso y gran espejo, el cual estaba lleno de muchos cajones llenos de alhajas, empezó a maquillar su rostro y a vestirse, se colocó una hermosa diadema de oro con rubíes, lucia sencillamente adorable.

En otro lado se encontraban Mu de Aries y Saga de Géminis quien atendió muy temprano el llamado del Patriarca se reunieron a desayunar en una de los salones del templo.

\- Quería pedirte un favor muy especial, Saga- interrumpió Mu de Aries aquel silencio.

-¿Que podrá ser?- respondió Saga de géminis, llevando una taza de té a sus labios.

-Quiero que tú escoltes durante esta noche a la Diosa Athena, no la dejes sola en ningún momento de la fiesta- Mu de Aries, sabía perfectamente que esto haría muy feliz a la señorita Saori, y haría que ella estuviera más cómoda.

-De acuerdo- respondió Saga encogiéndose de hombros sin decir más.

El salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, estaba exquisitamente decorado, la iluminación no podía ser más bella, Jeruza madrugo ese día a ayudar con las labores decorativas y de limpieza tal como su maestra le ordeno, no pudo evitar quedar vislumbrada por todo eso, parecía un sueño ese lugar, algo que jamás en la vida había visto, además que era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Había instrumentos musicales, clavo su mirada en una hermosa guitarra clásica, observo para todos lados, y no vio a nadie.

 _-no hay moros en la costa!-_ pensó Jeruza Tomando la guitarra y moviéndole las clavijas para afinarla en "mi", comenzó a tocar una suave tonada de una conocida canción que veían a su mente en ese momento y pensando en aquel Dorado del escorpión que le robaba el sueño y quien apenas sabia de su existencia empezó a cantar:

" _A taste of honey_ _  
_ _Tasting much sweeter than wine"…_

 _Dudu dudu… dudu dudu"_

Saga de Géminis y Mu de Aries, se miraron extrañados,

-¿de dónde vendrá esa voz?- pregunto Saga agradado de la canción que estaba oyendo desde la sala contigua al recinto principal donde estaba Jeruza cantando.

 _"I dream of your first kiss_ _  
_ _And then I feel upon my lips again"…_ continuaba Jeruza

" _A taste of honey!_ _(A taste of honey!)_ _  
_ _Tasting much sweeter than wine…"_

Pronto empezó a llamar la atención de varias personas allí presentes, aunque nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, Shaina quien también estaba allí, empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la imprudencia de la aprendiz, empezó a dirigirse rápidamente a la sala principal donde se encontraba ella.

Mu de Aries y Saga también estaban parados en la gran puerta mirando, y cuando Shaina quería interrumpir, Mu interpuso su brazo rápidamente y la mira negándole con la cabeza.

 _I will return, yes I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you…"_

 _Dudududu dudududu_

 _Yours was the kiss that awoke my heart_ _  
_ _There lingers still, though we're far apart_ _  
_ _That taste of honey_ _!_ _(A taste of honey!)_ _  
_ _Tasting much sweeter than wine_

 _Oh I will return, yes I will return  
I'll come back (He'll come back)  
for the honey (For the honey)  
and you…"_

Terminando la canción la aprendiz, volvió a poner cuidadosamente el lujoso instrumento en su lugar.

-No lo hace usted nada mal jovencita- le Dijo el Santo de Aries.

Jeruza tan pronto escucho la voz del patriarca se sobresaltó y grito -¡Señor! Juro que no vuelve a suceder! Perdón por mi osadía!- Y salió corriendo de allí, tropezó con sus rodillas, pero no cayo y abandono rápidamente el lugar, se dirigió a la cocina con el corazón que le latía a mil al sentirse sorprendida.

Shaina entro a la cocina ofuscada - ¿¡Pues que te has creído!? ¡Por poco y haces un desastre allá!

Jeruza moviendo torpemente y con los nerviosa flor de piel unos platos, le respondía -¡le ruego por favor me perdone, Maestra! Vi aquellos instrumentos y yo… bueno… Es quee… La música es de las cosas que más amo en la vida!…no lo pude evitar – Jeruza estaba muy avergonzada y cabizbaja.

La peliverde un poco más calmada agrego –por otro lado ¿ sabes qué? Estaba hermosa la canción, no sabía que tenías esa virtud… te felicito, pero ahora concéntrate en tus labores, ¿sí?- La miro Shaina de una forma más calmada.

La noche en aquel palacio cayo rápidamente, la sala principal estaba llena de gente, todos los Santos y las Amazonas estaban allí, entre otros amigos y amigas de Saori. En el centro de la sala había una hermosa pista de baile y al fondo una mesa llena de los más exquisitos manjares y vinos. La orquesta tocaba tonadas clásicas. Los Santos Dorados portaban sus armaduras y los Plateados también, los de Bronce vistieron trajes y las Amazonas lucían hermosos vestidos de gala con lindos antifaces que cubrían delicadamente sus rostros.

Pronto las luces se apagaron por un instante, y se abrió la gran puerta, la figura de Athena irrumpió en la habitación, lucia más hermosa que nunca, su cabello purpura estaba agarrado con unas hermosas trenzas adornadas con flores blancas, que dejaban desnudo su estilizado cuello, tenía unos hermosos aretes en oro con zafiros, el vestido blanco, era de una sola pieza que caída sobre su delicada figura y se ampliaba a la altura de sus rodillas, sus brazos desnudos los cubrían un par de brazaletes de oro y alrededor de su cintura utiliza un cinto de oro.

Al verla, todos los Santos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, ella se dirigió a donde estaba el Santo de géminis, quien beso su mano delicada, la tomo por el brazo, y la saco a la pista de baile, después las demás parejas se unieron al ritmo de vals.

-¿Soy bonita?" le susurro Saori al Santo Dorado en el oído…

Saga la miro con dulzura ante aquella inocente pregunta- Eres hermosa diosa mía, luces muy bella mi señora- le respondió Saga.

Aunque entre ellos dos existía aun cierta barrera por aquellas desavenencias del pasado, Saori Kido podía sentir la cálida cercanía del caballero de Géminis, algo de él hacía que su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho, la mirada de esos bellísimos ojos que escondían grandes secretos, su aroma, su increíble e imponente cuerpo masculino, sus cabellos largos azules, que caían como una capa detrás de su espalda, parecía increíble que se tratara de la misma persona que hace varios meses quería poner fin a su vida y apoderarse del mundo, de verdad costaba trabajo pensar que se tratara del mismo.

-¿Señora?- interrumpió Saga -¿mi compañía es de su agrado?

Saori se sobresaltó un poco como despertando de un sueño -¿eh? Si? Dime?- balbuceo.

-¿está todo bien?- le pregunto él -¿me preguntaba si mi compañía es de su agrado?

Saori asintió con la cabeza, aún no sabe cómo poder dirigirse a él, para que todo sea más fluido entre ellos. Sin embargo bailar con él la hacía sentir como viviendo de nuevo en el Olimpo.

Milo de Escorpión, estaba en el otro lado de la sala, junto con sus amigos Camus de Acuario y Shura de Capricornio. Se sentía bastante incomodo, y enojado pues en la pista de baile se encontraban nada más y nada menos que _su_ Shaina bailando y conversando amistosamente con Aldebarán de Tauro.

-¡definitivamente uno si no sabe para quién trabaja!, ¡miren a esa! ¡Venirse con el vestido que yo compre con mi maldito dinero! ¿Y todo para qué? Es que no más mírenla!- refunfuñaba Milo muerto de los celos (eso si jamás lo admitiría ).

Camus y Shura trataban de distraerlo pero era una tarea casi imposible.

\- disfruta de la fiesta Milo, acá hay más chicas - le decía Shura, tratando de distraerlo señalando a las demás muchachas que había en la fiesta.

\- además es capaz que echas a perder todo, así que ya cálmate!- agrego Camus de Acuario llevándose una copa a sus labios hermosos.

-¡que me calme! ¡Pero este jodido toro!- Les decía Milo todo angustiado- ¡miren como la toma de la cintura el maldito ese!

Jeruza estaba allí, con una bandeja en sus manos, repartiendo bebidas a los invitados, y obviamente con sus ojos y oídos clavados en Milo, del cual escucho todo lo que dijo, se quedó allí con su carita cubierta por un antifaz negro de la cual apenas podía asomarse un par de lágrimas, de saber que su amorcito, sentía celos de otra.

\- ¡aquí lo que falta es más alcohol! ¡Así que ya regreso!- salió el dorado de Capricornio a buscar las bebidas y en su trayecto tropezó con la aun distraída Jeruza la cual casi derrama la bandeja encima de él.

-¡hay! ¡Pero porque interrumpes mis pensamientos, maldito torpe! ¿¡Es que no tienes ojos!?-le grito Jeruza.

-¡Vahh y que tal esta mocosa igualada!- le respondió Shura -además ¿no deberías estar repartiendo bebidas?, ¡de echo necesito esto!- y tomando la bandeja de Jeruza con las bebidas, agregó -¡préstame esto para acá! ¡Antes que lo eches a perder! ¡Eres un desastre ya todos lo saben en el Santuario!

Jeruza se puso roja y enojada le respondía al caballero de Capricornio -es mi maldito problema y lárgate que invades mi espacio personal además me tapas el cielo! (Refiriéndose a Milo) ¡quítate, quítate!

-¡Fiuuu! ¡ya veo otra admiradora de nuestro casanova!, ¡ja ja ja ja!- le respondió Capricornio en tono burlón.

Shura volvió a sus dos amigos, con las bebidas.

\- mira amigo – reía Shura dirigiéndose a Milo- aquí le manda una bebida la nenita que esta allá parada con cara de mensa- señalando con el dedo a Jeruza.

Milo volteo a verla, y ella a lo lejos le salto el corazón, menos mal llevaba el antifaz con el cual no percibiría que estaba roja como un tomate. Milo le regalo una sonrisa otra vez y un beso volado.

Jeruza desapareció rápidamente del lugar y se escondió en la cocina. -¡me mando un beso! ¡Eso para mí significa algo!… ¡lo sé!…- decía la pobre ilusa.

Termino la pista musical y Shaina le dio un beso en la mejilla al caballero de Tauro y luego se dirigió a sus amigas que también estaban allí tomando una bebida.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? - le sentenciaba Marín.

-¿con qué?- respondió Shaina

-¡pues con tu jueguito!- le respondió Junet -¡y como eres de desagradecida, no te pusiste tu perfume!- agrego- deberías así sea por educación invitar a Milo a bailar, míralo.

Y las 4 amazonas se dirigieron su mirada a Milo aunque admitían que por su historial con las mujeres merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡ja ja ja ja! – Se divertía Shaina- ¡qué tal yo no se lo voy a poner así de fácil! ¡Vah! ¡No señor!, ¡que sufra! ¡De malas!

Otra pieza comenzaba a sonar, Shaina lucia agresiva y salvajemente preciosa, su vestido, ajustado en la parte superior por un corsé trasparente que poco dejaba a la imaginación, resaltando sus hermosos pechos, y su cintura finísima lograda con mucho entrenamiento, la falda caía sobre su derriére delicadamente tonificado y una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, su rostro, cubierto por un hermoso antifaz negro, elaborado con delicados encajes solo dejaba ver sus carnosos labios pintados de carmín, su cuello estaba adornado con una hermosa gargantilla elaborada con cristales negros así como sus brazos adornados con brazaletes en metal precioso negro. Su cabellera lucia suelta y salvaje excepto por una hermosa hebilla echa del mismo material que su gargantilla.

A Lo lejos Shaina podía ver como Milo ardía en rabia de verla allí en brazos de otros hombres, cuando Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, la tomo para sacarla a la pista.

-¡ _me las pagaras Shaina!…-_ Pensaba Milo para sí.

Saori pronto se cansó un poco de bailar y pidió a Saga que la acompañara a tomar el aire. Ella toda la noche había estado sintiéndose atraída fuertemente al guerrero.

Saga ni tonto que fuera para no darse cuenta lo que Saori sentía por él. El también gustaba de ella y no sabía si eran los tragos o qué, pero la hallaba especialmente adorable.

Una vez afuera en el balcón, Saori quería tratar de decirle como le interesaba él desde que volvió al Santuario.

-Saga… hay algo que quiero decirte- Saori trataba de reunir el valor para confesarle al menos lo que pasaba con ella – te he pensado mucho desde que llegue aquí y te vi en el coliseo el otro día, mi corazón late muy rápido y siento un remolino de sensaciones en mi vientre cada vez que vienes a mi mente yo…

Pero para su sorpresa el correspondió a sus sentimientos con un beso apasionado.

Ella se estremeció y se paralizo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo cayendo en cuenta de su osadía Saga se apartó rápidamente de ella algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Señora! Por favor perdóneme, yo no quise…- se disculpaba Saga.

Saori lo veía algo nerviosa, se sentía agitada por el roce de esos labios dulces como la miel.

-¿Saga acaso tú estás enamorado de mí?- le pregunto ella con la ingenuidad de una niña, Saori no conocía el amor que se profesaban los enamorados, siempre creía que las personas que se besaban era porque estaban enamoradas.

-tú me gustas mucho- le dijo él. Saori estaba aún muy joven como para entender lo que sentía un hombre como Saga quien le llevaba varios años.

-¿acaso tu y yo? ¿Tendremos algo…seremos novios?- preguntaba inocentemente la diosa… Saga solo la tomaba por la delgada cintura y acariciaba su hermoso cuello y la piel nívea de sus hombros, mientras posaba de vez en cuando delicadamente sus labios sobre ellos.

-¡dímelo!… por favor, no me dejes así, Saga, necesito saber…- insistía la joven Diosa.

El caballero de géminis llevado por la emoción y los tragos la besaba apasionadamente, él ya sabía perfectamente que la pequeña Saori pensaba en él, como hombre mayor que era, ya sabía de esos sentimientos, pero ella en cambio se sentía confundida, moría de éxtasis ante aquellos besos que la quemaban y por otro lado quería hacer lo correcto, no gustaba de hacer esas cosas si el hombre en cuestión no era su pareja oficial pues esos eran sus valores.

 _ **¿Saga acaso estaba aprovechándose de la situación? Porque de repente empezó a mostrar ese comportamiento ante una diosa confundida que confesaba sus sentimientos, este era un juego del gato y el ratón que comenzaba en este instante.**_

 _ **Por otro lado los celos enardecían a Milo, quien bebió esa noche sin parar, para ahogar su rabia, mientras pensaba en como vengarse de la Cobra.**_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el tercer episodio, que sucederá después de esta fiesta?_**

 ** _Queridos lectores espero sus comentarios, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto es para ustedes._**


	4. Cap 4: El amor es un campo de batalla

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a él Gran Masami Kurumada.**

 **Como podrán darse cuenta, la música es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y una de mis principales fuentes de inspiración a la hora de escribir frases o situaciones, en este relato decidí inspirarme en algunas frases de la canción "Love is a batlefield" de Pat Benatar, y así se titula este capítulo.**

 **Shaina y Milo se encuentran en medio de esa batalla llamada amor, sin duda es una de mis parejas favoritas del universo de los fics. Disfrútenlo.**

Cap 4: **"El amor es un campo de batalla".**

La noche en el palacio era muy larga, Shaina se encontraba cansada con los pies hinchados de tanto bailar, algo tomada también, mantenía una charla con sus amigas porque de ánimos para bailar ya no estaba, se quitó los zapatos de tacón.

-iré al tocador y ya vuelvo- les dijo Shaina a sus compañeras, y se retiró por un momento a caminar a tomar el aire.

Asomada al balcón, eran como las tres de la madrugada y la luna se hallaba en su apogeo, retiro por un momento el antifaz que cubría su rostro. Pensaba en la dura carga que llevaba el renunciar a su feminidad al cubrir su rostro por la pesada mascara de metal, la cual ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y su rostro apacible y bello, a veces desearía simplemente ser Shaina, una mujer común y corriente como todas las demás, con una vida sin rendir cuentas de nada, el poder amar libremente, tal vez llevar una carrera o simplemente tener una familia… eran cosas que en ratos de soledad pensaba, aunque se sintiera orgullosa de pertenecer a la orden de los caballeros plateados.

De su bolsillo, saco el frasco verde de perfume con su nombre tallado, su corazón se llenó de cariño hacia sus leales amigas y compañeras de lucha que siempre se preocupaban de ella y le guardaban admiración y respeto, a su corta edad era una guerrera implacable, cuando lo abrió emano un suave aroma cítrico, que mezclaba mandarina, naranja, orquídeas, un aroma veraniego para los días de calor en el santuario; Aplico unas cuantas gotas en su cuello y en sus muñecas, era un aroma que la relajaba bastante, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música y la gente se encontraba muy animada y feliz de tener a su diosa viviendo entre ellos, también pensó en el amor… tan mala suerte había corrido con ese tema, se había enamorado antes de Seiya de Pegaso, sin ser correspondida, también se preguntaba ¿que pudo haberle visto a ese niño? a fin de cuentas ella era mayor que él, pero pensaba que para el amor no hay edad y quizá habría sido algo bello que las cosas entre ellos dos se hubieran dado… unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, tenía miedo de volver a amar, pensaba también en Milo, quien tampoco le era indiferente, su sola presencia despertaba la más salvaje de las pasiones, pero prefería reprimirlas antes de volver a experimentar el amor solo para salir perdiendo, le temía más que a la propia muerte.

Unos pasos se escuchaban, ella volvió su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro del Dorado de Escorpión quien la veía con fuego a través de ese par de ojos azules y hermosos.

\- finalmente te encontré, maldita ponzoñosa!- decía fríamente Milo ,ella trato de apartarse de él, su corazón casi se le sale por la boca de los nervios -¿creíste que te ibas a burlar de mi delante de todos y salir ilesa por eso? ¿Crees que voy a pasar semejante humillación y te iras a casa tranquila como si nada?!-

Milo sujeto a Shaina de las muñecas, tan fuerte que por poco las quiebra como unos palillos.

-¡Milo por favor! Me lastimas!- respondía Shaina con la voz entrecortada del dolor.

El caballero estaba pasado de copas, y su corazón estaba que ardía de celos y de una pasión desenfrenada, Shaina realmente empezó a asustarse y en el fondo a lamentarse de haber jugado así con él.

\- estaba bromeando, Milo, no era para que te tomaras en serio todo esto, perdóname…- Shaina trataba de disculparse con él, viendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Milo se acercó demasiado a su rostro, ella podía sentir su aliento a alcohol - por Zeus como eres de hermosa!- le decía seductoramente a la amazona, dicho esto se arrastró a Shaina lo más lejos que podía fuera del templo, ella estaba suplicándole que la dejara en paz.

Shaina trato de elevar su cosmos para ver si en algo podía defenderse, pero él la sujetaba más duro de su delicada muñeca, ella trataba de lanzarle ataques poderosos que el esquivaba con demasiada facilidad.

-¡ya déjame maldito! Lo lamentaras!- le gritaba Shaina, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban bien lejos, ellos dos solos.

\- ¡grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Nadie te escuchara! ¿no ves cómo están todos en palacio? ¿Crees que alguien vendrá en tu ayuda? Te hare mía esta noche y sabrás quien soy, y que de Milo de escorpión nadie se burla, como tú lo hiciste esta noche maldita cobra!- le decía Milo sin siquiera mirarla, sino solo llevado por la pasión y el deseo voraz de poseerla.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al Templo de Escorpio, su casa, el entro con ella en una de las alcobas y la arrojo contra la cama, luego él se aventó sobre ella y empezó a oler su cuerpo.

-tu aroma me excita mucho…- le susurraba el joven caballero al oído, mientras ella aun luchaba por zafarse de él, sin darse cuenta Milo, ella estaba concentrando su cosmos.

-¡Garra del trueno!- Exclamo Shaina concentrando su poder, así logro quitárselo de encima al menos por el momento, en cuanto se vio libre, salió corriendo, tan rápido como pudo permitirse, sin embargo las puertas de esa casa estaban selladas, solo podía correr de un lado a otro.

\- es inútil que trates de escapar, ¿no te das cuenta que estas en mi casa?- le decía Milo -es mejor que vengas aquí, te tratare bien.

Shura y Camus se percataron que su amigo Milo no se encontraba en ninguna parte, Junet, Geist y Marín también se hallaban preocupadas por su amiga, se acercaron a preguntar por el paradero de ellos, y Camus temiendo lo peor, salió de allí sin decir más a la casa de Escorpión, donde seguro se encontrarían esos dos. Milo podría ser capaz de cualquier locura en contra de Shaina, ya que llevaba toda la noche bebiendo y acumulando rabia y celos, él conocía muy bien a su amigo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego a su casa, las puertas estaban cerradas pero Camus sentía los cosmos de Shaina y de Milo, allí dentro.

-¡Milo! ¡Ya sé que te encuentras allí! ¡Sal inmediatamente! - gritaba desde afuera Camus de Acuario.

Los gritos de Shaina se intensificaron apenas oyó la voz de Camus, con la esperanza que el pudiera ayudarla.

Al ver que no le respondían, Camus de Acuario voló la puerta y entro, allí encontró a Milo despojado de su armadura, y encima de Shaina quien tenía su vestido todo rasgado.

En cuanto vio a su amigo Camus, él se paralizo y Shaina aprovecho el momento para irse, Camus lanzo un fuerte golpe en contra de su amigo -¡Que pretendías hacer! ¡Malnacido!- le grito -¡si Athena se diera cuenta de lo que paso aquí! ¡te expulsaría ya mismo del santuario! ¡Y no tendría piedad de ti!- agrego el dorado de Acuario.

Milo se halló impactado con todo lo que había pasado, ya que ni él era consciente de lo que había sucedido, se levantó se dirigió al lavabo a echarse agua en la cara

-no sé qué me sucedió Camus… pero algo especial había hoy en ella, si tú lo hubieras sentido, también hubieras actuado como yo…- le dijo Milo a su compañero.

Camus tomo a su amigo y ayudándolo a incorporarse lo llevo a su dormitorio, Camus se percató que igual Shaina si había podio alcanzarlo con sus ataques también. Milo seguía diciéndole entre sueños -tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo…

Shaina seguía corriendo con el miedo que Milo aun estuviera siguiéndola, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa en el recinto de las Amazonas, cerro su puerta con llave, entro al baño, se despojó de la ropa y tiro el vestido rasgado al bote de basura junto con las joyas, coloco el frasco de perfume en el lavabo y se metió a la ducha y empezó a llorar, jamás se había sentido tan humillada, se maldecía a si misma por ser tan débil, si no hubiera sido por Camus ella en ese mismo momento estaría siendo violada por Milo, se odio a si misma por no poder igualar sus ataques con un caballero de oro y poder defenderse con facilidad.

-¡Maldita Junet! ¡Maldita Marín! ¡Maldita Geist!- Shaina Maldijo a todos esa noche estrellando el frasco de perfume contra la pared. Se maldijo por ser mujer, se maldijo por todo.

Miro sus brazos, estaban magullados, lo mismo que sus hombros y cuello. Cuando salió del baño, aun se sentía asqueada de sí misma, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo ella también busco que todo esto ocurriera, pues le costaba trabajo aceptar que Milo despertaba en ella una pasión desenfrenada. Lloro amargamente, quería sentirse fuerte como siempre y se dio cuenta que finalmente sucumbió a el amor nuevamente, y de qué manera!

-¿ _y si hubiera dejado que las cosas entre ambos hubieran pasado y ya? Por qué me haces tanto daño, me ayudaría a saber ¿Estoy en tu camino? ¿O soy lo mejor que has tenido? Créeme no puedo decirte por qué, pero estoy atrapada por tu amor y estoy encadenada a tu lado… nuestro amor es un campo de batalla, Milo de Escorpión_ \- pensaba ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban en un profundo sueño que no duraría mucho pues al despertar de nuevo salió al patio de su casa a contemplar el cielo perdida…

 _ **Shaina finalmente acepto el amor que sentía por el dorado de Escorpión, aunque su orgullo era muy grande, su amor lo era más, sabía que donde el vuelva a poner sus manos sobre ella, definitivamente se entregaría a la pasión sin pensarlo. ¿Será capaz de demostrarle a Milo que lo ama, o finalmente decidirá que las cosas sigan así?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Cap 5: Conteniendo mi otro yo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra del gran maestro Masami Kurumada,**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá en esta fiesta?**_

 _ **Gracias por disfrutar de esta historia, les mando saludos a mis primeras lectoras**_ _ **Violet Dragonfly**_ **(gracias por los concejos) y** **beauty-amazon**

 **Cap 5: "Conteniendo mi otro yo"**

La noche seguía avanzando, Shura de Capricornio se sentía algo solo ya que sus amigos se habían ido, así que fue a hablar con su viejo amigo Shiryu quien se encontraba acompañado de su bella novia Shunrei, ya se encontraba algo ebrio, mas sin embargo Shiryu le guardaba un profundo respeto y cariño, le comentaba a su novia que Shura le trasmitió el espíritu de su excalibur a él durante la batalla de las doce casas.

-Amor mío- le decía Shunrei- la verdad prefiero no recordar mucho aquel suceso, tu sabes que no hice más que sufrir por ti en aquella ocasión.

Además entre otras cosas ella no se sentía muy cómoda con Deathmask allí bailando y divirtiéndose como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Shunrei amor, Athena ha perdonado las iniquidades de todos sus caballeros y ha olvidado las desavenencias del pasado, ellos estuvieron engañados por el malvado Arles, es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado ¿no crees?- la tranquilizaba Shiryu mientras acariciaba su bello rostro.

En el otro lado de la sala, se encontraban Marín, Geist y Junet preguntándose que podría haber pasado con Shaina y Milo.

-no creo que vuelvan esta noche – les decía Geist- deben estar solos y es mejor así, tal vez Shaina por fin reunió el valor de confesarle por fin sus sentimientos al escorpión.

\- sí, yo la verdad quiero seguirme divirtiendo un poco más – decía Junet, dirigiéndose a Shun quien estaba allí sentado con su hermoso traje negro, que le daba un aire más adulto – así que voy a saludarlo, les pido un permiso amigas.

Saga de Géminis ya no se sentía tan cómodo con Saori, no podía evitar los malos pensamientos, y sentía que en cualquier momento su "yo interior" podría hacer de las suyas nuevamente, ya todos en el Santuario, inclusive su hermano quien era su más cercano confidente, creían que él había sanado de ese terrible mal que siempre lo aquejaba y el prefería mantener en secreto.

-Señorita Saori- dijo – la verdad quisiera irme para mi casa.

Saori abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante semejante petición, por un momento también quiso alterarse con él.

-¿Tanto te aburres conmigo Saga? – le refuto Saori- ¿acaso no te sientes bien, ahora que acabo de confesarte mis sentimientos? ¿es que no te das cuenta cómo te robas mis pensamientos día y noche? Es tu rostro lo que veo siempre en mis sueños, contigo despierto y me duermo, ¿es pecado lo que siento por ti?

-debes estar confundida mi diosa- Le decía saga aun abrazándola – es posible que la ultima batalla te dejo esos pensamientos y estas un poco alterada, eres muy joven para saber como es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

-¡quién te crees que eres! – Le contesto alterada Saori- ¡eres un dios, para saber lo que siento! Mejor desaparece de mi vista ¡pero ya! No sigas entonces perturbando más mis pensamientos, mejor olvidare todo esto! – Saori aparta de su lado a Saga con un empujón- ¡ya olvidemos esto! Quien no sabe definitivamente lo que quiere eres tú, ¡vete!

Saga abandono el balcón donde estaban en ese momento, Mu de Aries lo observo algo alterado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Saga? – pregunto el Patriarca con cara de preocupación.

\- No es nada importante- le contesto Saga un poco distante – Athena quiere estar sola, se encuentra muy cansada.

Jeruza estaba dando vueltas por el salón, buscando a Milo, al menos para poder verlo o para saludarlo, pero él no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Una vez mas entre tanta vuelta que estaba dando Shura de capricornio adivinaba lo que ella estaba buscando.

-¿no me digas que aun estas buscando a Milo? En tono burlón le decía Shura.

\- creo que ese asunto no te concierne… no haces más que fastidiar- le respondió Jeruza.

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, el seguro está disfrutando de los placeres carnales con la salvaje Shaina…- le decía el insensible Shura.

-¡No sigas! ¡Me hartas! Como si el centro del universo fuera ese tonto Alacrán! – le respondió Jeruza, con el dolor de su corazón que era evidente por el tono chillón de su voz.

\- Amiga, yo te recomiendo que mejor te olvides de él, el jamás se va a fijar en ti, de todos es sabido en el Santuario que el siempre ha estado enamorado de Shaina y tu pierdes tu tiempo, además- pegándole en las nalgas a Jeruza – no vale la pena que desperdicies tu tiempo fijándote en él.

Ofendida, con el corazón compungido y llena de odio hacia aquel cretino Jeruza responde: -¡lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir es mi maldito problema! ¡Tú y yo no somos amigos! ¡y no tienes ningún derecho de tocar ni un ápice de mi cuerpo! ¡No te conozco y ya te odio!

Jeruza salió corriendo a un balcón cerca, se sentía muy mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Milo en los brazos de Shaina, aunque por ella no podía sentir ningún odio, y eso era lo peor, ella la respetaba, Shaina fue siempre muy amable –aunque a su manera- de recibirla allí en el recinto de las Amazonas, pero eso no evitaba que ella sintiera celos, lloraba mucho se sento en el suelo contra la pared a llorar.

Junet caminaba por ese balcón con Shun de Andrómeda, ellos siempre se llevaban muy bien y Shun siempre se sentía agradado de tenerla cerca. Junet observo que su aprendiz estaba allí llorando y corrió en su ayuda.

-¡Jeruza! - Junet s arrodillo junto a su alumna abrazándola le decía -¿Qué sucedió amiga? Cuéntame…me preocupas.

\- no es nada, maestra, me quiero ir de aquí… no me siento bien eso es todo!

Minutos antes Junet si vio que ella y Shura sostenían una acalorada discusión, asi que sospecho que por allí era el motivo del llanto de Jeruza, también sabía que Shura no era muy delicado para hablarle a nadie, a veces se pasaba un poquitín de franco con las personas.

-Jeruza…- le dijo Junet en tono maternal –vete para la casa y descansa, mañana hay mucho por hacer, y es mejor que ya dejes todo en manos de los demás siervos de palacio, ya tu tarea termina por hoy puedes irte…

-gracias Maestra- se despidió Jeruza y abandono el templo.

Junet aun con rabia, le pidió a Shun que la acompañe adentro, una vez allí se encontró con Shura.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi alumna infeliz?! – le refuto Junet.

\- ¡pues La verdad! Para que ya deje de ser tan ilusa, además así le evito problemas con Shaina…

-¡Que no tenga problemas con Shaina! ¡Ese es mi problema! Lo que hiciste no te lo perdono, ella es mi amiga y tiene un corazón sensible- Junet estaba verdaderamente enojada.

-no se deben lastimar los sentimientos de una niña, ¿Qué te crees? –le dijo Andrómeda a Shura.

-¡hayy! ¡Pero que sensibles! Permiso entonces me voy… -les contesto socarronamente Shura.

Junet solo se mordía por dentro de la rabia, odiaba que alguien pasase por encima de los sentimientos de los demás, era claro que ella misma siempre le advertía a Jeruza sobre Milo, pero lo hacía como una hermana mayor, para protegerla, pero la forma en que Shura la trato era imperdonable.

La fiesta había terminado todos se marchaban a sus casas, estaba casi amaneciendo, Athena se retiró a sus aposentos, quería llorar, pensar en que alguien como Saga la rechazara le dolía mucho.

-me olvidare de Saga, será lo mejor…- Pensó Saori mientras el sueño la invadía.

Camino a casa, en el recinto de las amazonas, Jeruza pudo observar a Shaina sentada con la vista al cielo, después de todo parecía que Milo no estaba allí, su actitud pedida la preocupo un poco, pero siguió su camino, estaba molida, triste, cansada, una vez adentro, se despojó de su ropa, de su antifaz oscuro que cubría la totalidad de su cara, viendo en el espejo mientras se arreglaba el largo y castaño cabello, su bonito rostro pecoso que reflejaba cansancio y tristeza, sus lindos ojos verdes estaban repletos de lágrimas que no podía contener, cuando recordaba las palabras crueles de Shura, sus pensamientos aún seguía allí con Milo a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, con él dormía, con él se bañaba, con él entrenaba y con el escorpión comía todos los días. Su boquita dibujo una sonrisa cuando se acordó del beso volado que le dedico en la fiesta, no podía dejar de pensar que él era el hombre más bello sobre la tierra. Una vez en su habitación tomó un osito de felpa y se tiro en la cama, el sueño la consumió…

Saga llego a su casa, se quitó su armadura y tomo una toalla, se dirigió al balneario, sumergió su cuerpo en el agua tibia, era como si exorcizara sus más crueles pensamientos, el agua cubría cada rincón de su tallado cuerpo masculino, y relajaba cada uno de sus músculos perfectamente trabajados con duro entrenamiento. Su piel, algo quemada por el sol, tenía varias cicatrices que se distribuían a lo largo de su bello cuerpo.

- _nuestra oportunidad nunca había estado tan cerca!-_ le decía aquel ser perverso que habitaba dentro de su ser.

-¡se lo que estás pensando! ¡No sucederá! –se respondía a sí mismo. Con su voz ronca que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- _Con Athena de nuestro lado, podremos dominar nuevamente el Santuario, y ahora será más fácil! Ella misma se está sirviendo a ti en bandeja de plata, solo es cuestión de que te dejes llevar por la pasión que te profesa la diosa Athena, y será así de fácil, ella caerá a tus pies y te dará lo que le pidas, sin tener que luchar…-_ seguía tentándolo su "otro yo"

-¡calla! ¡Jamás me aprovechare de los sentimientos de una niña, para hacer realidad tus maléficos planes! Déjame en paz!- dicho esto Saga toma la daga que se encuentra allí a su lado y empieza a cortarse la piel del pecho, era su manera de contenerse. Solo una cosa le quedaba clara, No debía acercarse más a Saori. Porque tampoco podía evitar la pasión que esa chica le despertaba e invadía su ser, y aun en su cuerpo se notaba el solo pensar en tenerla y hacerla suya. Se odiaba a si mismo por sus malos pensamientos y se hería aún más su cuerpo.

La mañana por fin asomaba su luz, ya eran casi las 9 am, en el recinto de las amazonas, todas estaban extrañadas de no ver a Shaina por allí cerca, era siempre quien se levantaba primero a entrenar.

Junet no había pasado la noche en casa, al parecer se amaneció con Shun y Marín estaba dando instrucciones a algunos aprendices cerca.

Jeruza acababa de entrenar, ya había desayunado y salió al patio con su guitarra empezó a entonar una hermosa canción:

" _Take me now, baby, here as I am_ _  
_ _Hold me close, try and understand_ _  
_ _Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_ _  
_ _Love is a banquet on which we feed"_

 _Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now_

 _Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us"_

-tienes una linda voz- la interrumpió un hombre, Jeruza algo enojada por verse interrumpida volteo su mirada. Y luego su corazón se enalteció por fin cuando se dio cuenta que la voz pertenecía al hombre de sus sueños, Milo de Escorpión…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Jeruza no puede contener la emoción de ver al dorado de escorpión allí parado en frente suyo, ¿qué creen ustedes que podrá ocurrir? ¿Jeruza reunirá el valor de confesarle por fin sus sentimientos al escorpión?¿qué harían ustedes en su lugar? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Cap 6: A Hard Day's Night

Cap 6: "A Hard Day's Night"

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra del gran maestro Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá después de una noche de fiesta en el Santuario?**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.**_

Saori, esa mañana estuvo pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior, no podía contener las lágrimas, pensaba en aquel hombre y olvidarlo, iba a ser una labor bastante tediosa, ya que como diosa del Santuario debía estar allí con sus caballeros y atender otros asuntos, decidió distraerse, y para ello se pondría algunas tareas que la harían al menos olvidar por un momento sus sentimientos y más en concentrarse en sí misma.

En la hora del desayuno acompañada por Mu de Aries, estaba comentando algunas cosas que quería hacer para pasar el rato.

-practicare algo de equitación hoy- le dijo al Patriarca quien estaba llevándose algo de fruta a sus labios.

-les pediré a los siervos que ensillen el mejor caballo que tenemos, mi Señora- respondió Mu.

-más tarde, quiero practicar algo de danza, de verdad me gustaría distraerme, no quiero atender a nadie el día de hoy, te pido que lo que sea, tú te hagas cargo, no quiero ver a nadie, en especial a Sag… ejem! A nadie, entendido!

-Como me diga mi Señora así se hará- le dijo sin más preguntas Mu, aunque en su interior se preguntaba por qué Athena no querría ver a Saga, si días antes se había mostrado interesada en El, más tarde tendría tiempo para hablar con él dorado de Géminis.

En el recinto de las Amazonas, ya estaban comenzando las actividades, Jeruza se asombró, y obviamente el rostro se le iluminó de dicha de ver al Dorado de Escorpión parado justamente en el patio de la Cabaña donde vivía con Junet.

-¿se encuentra tu maestra Junet?- pregunto el Escorpión, regalándole una bella sonrisa como siempre.

-¿Se se se seeeñor!? Eh? Si?- balbuceaba Jeruza con el corazón que no podía del acelere.

-¿Qué si se encuentra tu maestra? Tengo entendido que ella trabaja haciendo pócimas y medicinas…- insistía Milo.

- _Hayyy por Zeus! No puedo creer que este aquí!_ – Pensaba emocionada Jeruza, -mi maestra, no se encuentra Señor, pero si hay algo en lo que yo pueda colaborar, con mu _mu mu chisisisimo!_ Gusto lo hare!- eran evidentes los nervios de la joven.

\- ejem!- rebuznaba un poco el dorado – tal vez si, tú puedas ayudarme, ya que eres su alumna pues te habrá enseñado a hacer curaciones, ¿puedo pasar?- le decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa.

-¡ _no lo puedo creer! ¿Es un sueño? ¡Hay me pellizcare!_ –y pellizcándose duramente el brazo volvió a pensar - _hayyy! No! No es un sueño!_.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Puedo pasar, sí o no? – Insistía Milo ya un poco molesto, por la distracción de la chica.

\- Ehhh … ¡si ,si señor por favor pase! - y pasando por delante de él, entrando a la casa por la cocina- ¿quiere tomarse algo? ¿Un café? ¿Un chocolatico? ¿Una tacita de té? – y buscando entre la cocina la joven seguía con acelere – ¿talvez No has desayunado? ¡Puedo preparar ya mismo algo!

\- bueno ¿por qué no? Un café me parece bien - Milo se estaba acomodando en la mesa de la cocina, y la miraba de forma divertida ya que la joven del mismo nerviosismo, hacia caer todo.

\- ¡Café! ¡Ehh sí! ¡Enseguida!- y empezó a servir el café que tenía en el termo listo, -¿quiere azúcar?- pregunto Jeruza tratando de contener la emoción y los nervios.

-está bien, un poco no me cae mal- respondió Milo.

Jeruza abrió un armario y saco un frasco con una cucharita y empezó a colocar azúcar en el café de su invitado, y aun lo miraba como una tontuela, y se lo paso a Milo quien bebió un sorbo y de repente lo escupió todo!

-¡está muy dulce! – exclamo el dorado mientras tomaba una servilleta para pasarla por sus labios.

-¡hayy por favor cuanto lo siento! – Jeruza empezó a tratar de acomodar todo y limpiando el reguero que hizo Milo –ya te sirvo más!- le decía la apenada Joven.

-esta vez sin azúcar, ¿está bien?- seguía divertido Milo, en realidad le parecía una chica muy graciosa- ya veo por qué te regañan tanto aquí Shaina y Junet, Jajajajaja!- agrego.

Jeruza estaba anonadada con él, le sirvió su taza de café sin azúcar, mientras contemplada a ese hombre que estaba allí aceptando tomarse un café con ella. Parecía de veras un sueño.

-sí, la verdad creo que no puedo hacer nada bien, soy muy tonta- le decía Jeruza un poco apenada y sonrojada aunque él no podía darse cuenta pues su rostro lo cubría su máscara de metal. Para alivio de ella, la máscara ocultaba todos sus gestos.

_ ¿quién te dijo que no sabías hacer nada bien? Eso no es cierto… ¿acaso no eras tú quien tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con esa bella voz? …- pregunto Milo mientras sorbía algo del café.

-bueno, si yo… bueno pues a mí me gusta mucho la música… - respondió Jeruza agachando un poco su cabeza, Milo no podía percibir el gesto triste que se formó en el rostro ella quien se apresura a cambiar el tema rápidamente -pero! Tú viniste a buscar una medicina…-

\- ¡ah sí, por poco lo olvido!- y se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose al taller de Junet – pues ven te muestro…

Jeruza lo siguió al taller y empezó nuevamente a abrir cajones a lo loco.

-a ver.. ¡Miremos! – Le decía enérgicamente Jeruza- ¡tengo remedios para la resaca!¡ Para el mal de ojo! Aceites, pócimas, toda clase de remedios, para toda clase de males, ¡también hay afrodisíacos!- Jeruza se puso roja como un tomate apenas los nombro. – ¡Hay perdón yo aquí diciendo tonterías! ¡y tú ni me has dicho que necesitas!- cuando Jeruza se giró, vio a Milo desvistiéndose de la cintura para arriba y ella se puso aún más roja. – _no puede ser! Esto No puede estar pasando no! Donde venga la señora Junet o peor aún Shaina, es capaz que me envían a la casa de Cáncer nooo! Y en ese lugar dicen que hay cosas espeluznantes!_

\- Acércate Jeruza, mira- el dorado le señalo un gran moretón en la costilla, y tomando la pequeña mano de la embelesada joven la puso sobre su moretón - ¿ves cómo esta de hinchado? ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo?.

- _cielos! Por los dioses! Este hombre esta endemoniadamente bueno!-_ pensaba Jeruza mientras temblaba como una hoja cuando sus manos tocaban la piel del guerrero, que estaba muy cerquita de ella, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo precisamente allí, estar a solas con semejante espécimen que además estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba dejándole ver su hermoso cuerpo y su piel perfectamente bronceada producto del entrenamiento bajo el potente sol de Santuario, de verdad que Milo de Escorpio era un hombre que toda mujer deseaba.

– ¡ehh sí! ¡Eso no se ve nada bien!- agrego Jeruza, retirando rápidamente la mano, - ¡ejem! Veré que puedo hacer…- y se dirigió a un gran armario lleno de toda clase de frascos perfectamente arreglados, ella seguía muy nerviosa, abría otro cajón sacando el vendaje mientras pensaba -¡ _Guarda la compostura Jeruza, por Zeus! –_ abrió el congelador y saco unos bloquecitos de hielo.

Milo por un momento endureció su semblante, apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, de verdad se sentía algo avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer a Shaina, esa mujer de verdad despertaba una pasión tremenda en él, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, también se sorprendió que a pesar de todo ella también logro alcanzarlo con sus ataques, sin duda era una mujer capaz de defenderse, sin embargo si Camus no hubiera intervenido él habría podido cometer un grave delito.

-Bueno, Milo por favor, siéntate bien y trata de no moverte ¿si? – Jeruza tomo el hielo y lo puso sobre su piel afectada haciendo un poco de presión sobre el moretón.

-hayy! – Exclamo Milo haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¡ _Shaina de verdad me causaste daño!_ – pensaba.

Jeruza tomo una penca de aloe y la machaco con un poco de vinagre de manzana y coloco esta mezcla sobre el moretón, ya al menos parecía más calmadita, luego tomo el vendaje y empezó a pasarlo alrededor de su cuerpo.

- _esto no pasa ni en mis sueños! Atender a semejante hombre! Hoy si tuve mucha suerte que mi maestra Junet no se encontrara cerca, la verdad la vi muy acaramelada anoche con Shun de Andrómeda, que la verdad creo que hoy aparecerá tarde por aquí o no se…-_ Jeruza seguía elevada en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Jeruza! ¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo!- la joven había envuelto al dorado como si fuera una momia.

-¡hayy señor perdóneme! ¡No me vaya a aplicar sus aguijones escarlata por esto, ya lo arreglo enseguida!- Jeruza se apresuró allí mismo a reparar su torpeza. Milo de Escorpio soltó una carcajada.

\- jajajaja! ¡Eres muy divertida en serio! veo que ya terminaste- Milo tomo la mano de Jeruza en señal de agradecimiento –¿sabes Jeruza? Me divertí mucho hoy, eres muy graciosa, no vuelvas a decir que no eres buena en nada, tienes una bella voz, haces un café bien dulce, sabes curar y además haces reír a los demás.

Jeruza acompaño a su invitado a la puerta, se sentía algo mal que la visita haya terminado, pues no sabe cuándo se presentara la oportunidad,

-Milo, cuando quieras, te puedo invitar a tomar otro café, esta vez prometo que será mejor!

Milo sonrió y la miro con ternura, después saco una bolsita con dinero se la pasó a Jeruza y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y se retiró. Ella cayó al suelo desmayada.

Shaina alcanzo a ver como el dorado de escorpión le pasaba dinero a la aprendiz y ardió en mucha rabia.

-¡Jeruza! ¡Esa maldita cobarde! ¡¿Quién sabe qué clase de "favorcitos" le estará pagando el degenerado ese?! – Shaina estaba pensando de verdad lo peor, ¿qué carajos hacia Milo en casa de Junet en su ausencia, a solas con su Discípula?

Saori galopaba en su caballo lo más rápido que podía, hasta donde quisiera llevarla, cada vez se encontraba más lejos en parajes más solitarios. A veces solo anhelaba irse para nunca volver, ¿Qué pasaría, si se ausentaba del Santuario? Pensaba en medio de su soledad, sin embargo también se daba cuenta que aunque su razón le decía que no debía acercarse más al dorado de Géminis su corazón le decía otra cosa, la verdad no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ese caballero imponente que solo su voz inconfundible, hacia estremecer todos sus sentidos y dominaba su corazón, ¿Por qué se habría sentido tan incómodo cuando ella lo único que hizo fue expresarle como se sentía? ¿Será de aquellos hombres que la idea del compromiso los espanta? Una cosa si tenía clara en la vida la Diosa, jamás se entregaría a ningún hombre si no era amor verdadero ni aunque se trate de Saga.

Volvió en su camino, y corrió en su caballo rápidamente hasta llegar al Santuario, a lo lejos veía en el coliseo, la figura de Saga y sus aprendices, él no se percataba que ella estaba observándolo a lo lejos, la figura de ese hombre se imponía sobre los demás, esa cabellera que se movía con el viento y su agilidad para los combates era insuperable, sus aprendices lo admiraban y respetaban mucho.

Una vez llego al sus aposentos Mu de Aries le comentaba que había acordado con Orfeo de Lira que vendría a tocar algunas melodías que ella podría danzar. Saori se alegró mucho, la danza era algo que recién empezaba a disfrutar, la hacía sentirse desinhibida de echo pensaba un poco en sus Amazonas que debían dedicarle un poco de tiempo para reconciliarse con su feminidad, asi que las mando a llamar.

Allí aparecieron Marín, Shaina , Junet y Geist quienes atendieron el llamado de la diosa.

-Las he mandado a llamar por una razón, desde tiempos antiguos a los santos femeninos las ha regido la ley de la Máscara, para luchar con los Santos masculinos en igualdad de condiciones, no me opondré a ello, sin embargo no tiene por qué ser el fin de la feminidad de ustedes, mis leales guerreras, hoy quiero hacer algo diferente- se dirigía a ellas Athena en forma más familiar que de costumbre, hablándoles como una mujer y no como la Diosa Athena.

Las tres amazonas se miraban algo extrañadas por las palabras de su diosa, pero estaban dispuestas a seguir las órdenes que les diera sin tanto cuestionamiento.

-supongo que ya conocen a Orfeo de Lira- él nos va a acompañar el día de hoy, amigas mías, ha compuesto unas tonadas para danza, aquí les tengo unos trajes que quiero que luzcan y sus antifaces para cubrir sus rostros por favor úsenlos- agrego Saori.

\- jmm! Ahora sí! Yo no me veo en esas- le decía Shaina a sus amigas- no me imagino usando este revelador vestido, para luego danzar esto me huele mal…

-Pues si dígamelo a mí- decía Geist – no soy muy femenina que digamos.

-¡Pues yo creo que es genial! –decía Junet.

Marín no pronuncio palabra, solo se ponía su traje y ya.

Los vestidos de las chicas estaban elaborados en finísimas telas vaporosas, constaban de dos piezas una falda larga que caía suavemente sobre las caderas, alrededor de las caderas se colocaba un accesorio con cuentas que se movía cuando su portadora danzaba moviendo las caderas, el top ajustado tenia mangas largas abiertas a lo largo de los brazos y eran sostenidas por fíbulas adornadas por piedras preciosas, los vestidos se complementaban con collares y diademas llenas de lujo. Todos los vestidos incluido en el Saori tenían la misma forma pero los colores eran distintos, Marín portaba un vestido negro, Shaina un vestido rosa, Geist un vestido purpura, Junet un vestido azul y Saori un vestido blanco.

Una vez ellas estaban listas en la sala, Saori empezó a darles instrucciones de como bailar, al comienzo ellas se sentían intimidadas por la presencia de Orfeo, sin embargo él estaba más concentrado en su lira, sin embargo poco a poco se sentían mas desinhibidas, explorando una feminidad hasta ahora negada, la verdad se sentían desahogadas y lo hacían de una forma muy fluida se dejaban llevar por la música, Saori entonces paro un momento y mando a llamar a Mu de Aries.

-Gran Patriarca, me parecería genial que mis caballeros viniesen a ver este show de danza, así que convoca a los dorados sin excepción, a los de bronce y también a los de Plata quiero compensar a mis amigos por lo indispuesta que estuve ayer- Ordeno Saori, quien tenía la firme intención de llamar la atención de Saga y estaría dispuesta hacer lo que sea, así estuviera por encima de sus amazonas.

-pero Señora!- exclamo Shaina – ¡¿es necesario hacer esto?!- sin duda las agarro por sorpresa.

-¿te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes Shaina?- reitero Saori

\- No Señora, solo que…- balbuceaba Shaina, se paralizaba de solo pensar que Milo iba a estar allí clavando su mirada libidinosa sobre ella. – ¡ _Maldita sea!-_ pensó.

-¿ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer? –preguntaba Shaina hecha un manojo de nervios a sus compañeras.

-Creo que es mejor fingir que no nos ve nadie, e ignorarlos a todos, solo concentrarnos en nosotras- respondió Marín.

-si no fuera porque esa niña es Athena, la molería a patadas!- refunfuñó Shaina.

-No digas esas cosas, si la señorita Saori se entera, nos mandan al Yomotsu en casa de Cancer, no quiero ni pensar! – le advirtió Geist a su amiga.

Saori podía percibir la preocupación de sus Amazonas, así que para tranquilizarlas les dijo: -cualquiera que falte al respeto a alguna de ustedes será echado de inmediato, no hay por que preocuparse- las chicas la vieron con cierta incredulidad, pero aceptaron.

 _Más tarde_

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Saben qué? Prefiero el Yomotsu ¡la madre!– exclamaba Shaina quien observaba detrás de la cortina como iban llegando los caballeros quienes estaban sentándose en sus lugares para ver el show.

-¡ya cállate Shaina que me pones más nerviosa!- exclamo Marín

El Patriarca les dio la bienvenida a todos los caballeros presentes, y dirigiéndose a todos les dijo:

-Señores, es un honor tenerlos reunidos aquí a todos Athena quiere tener un hermoso presente con todos ustedes quienes han ofrecido sus vidas en muchas ocasiones para protegerla, asi que recibamos a las flores más hermosas del Santuario en esta sublime presentación.

De repente las luces se apagaron, Orfeo empezó a interpretar en su lira una hermosa y sensual melodía, y detrás de una gran cortina salieron las cinco mujeres danzando de una manera muy sensual, los caballeros allí presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaban fantásticas, ellas se movían con una naturalidad increíble y todas a excepción de Saori, contenían los nervios, Saga de géminis, de inmediato poso su mirada sobre Saori, quien buscaba hipnotizarlo con su mirada, y de veras que estaba lográndolo, el caballero trago saliva y sentía estremecer su cuerpo de solo pensar en hacer suya aquella hermosa princesa. Milo de Escorpión miraba a Shaina con una lascivia en sus ojos que no podía disimular, Aioria estaba prendado de la belleza de Marín, Shun de Andrómeda, no podía creer que Junet era quien se moría por él, y estaba allí buscándolo con la mirada, el Santo de Cáncer se deleitaba mirando a Geist vestida de purpura, las chicas parecían expertas bailarinas, lo demás caballeros no podían creer que sus compañeras Amazonas fueran tan hermosas.

Saga de Géminis pronto cambio su mirada, y el color de su cabello estaba cambiando, la lujuria estaba llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo, al percatarse que esto estaba sucediendo trataba de luchar consigo mismo, pero no podía ser tan evidente. Saori se sentía feliz que estaba logrando captar su atención, pero desconocía lo que le estaba sucediendo al dorado de géminis.

Cuando el baile termino en medio de aplausos, las chicas se guardaron de inmediato, se sentían muy avergonzadas y la verdad hasta enojadas que Saori las obligara a semejante espectáculo tan bochornoso.

Shaina estaba ardiendo de rabia, se sentía humillada de ver como todos esos hombres posaban su mirada sobre su cuerpo, prefería haber muerto que pasar por todo eso, en esas Milo irrumpió en la habitación donde ellas encontraba con sus compañeras, Saori ya no estaba con ellas.

El dorado de Escorpión se abalanzo sobre Shaina a estrujarla en sus brazos y ella lo aparto con violencia-

.¡No te atrevas a tocarme degenerado! ¡Crees que no me di cuenta de nada maldito! ¡no me toques malnacido o la pagaras!- las demás muchachas estaban aterradas de escucharla con esa rabia a su amiga, al parecer algo había salido bien la noche de la fiesta entre esos dos.

-¡¿de que demonios hablas Shaina?!- pregunto sorprendido Milo.

Shaina lanzo una potente cachetada al caballero –¡NO CREAS QUE SOY ESTUPIDA! ¡Vi cómo le pagabas favorcitos sexuales a la cobarde de Jeruza! ¡Junet! –se dirigió a su amiga- como se nota que no conoces a la idiota de tu alumna! ¡Quien la ve toda torpe haciéndose la estúpida!

-por favor Shaina Cálmate ya- Marín abrazaba a su amiga quien lloraba desesperadamente, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, le diremos a Athena que tu no te sientes bien y nos iremos.

-Shaina, espera no es lo que tú crees…- Milo trataba de explicarle hasta ser interrumpido por Geist.

-¡no le causes más problemas a mi amiga y mejor vete! – las chicas abandonaron la sala.

Saori ya ni reparaba en lo que estaba sucediendo solo tenía ojos para Saga, él estaba retirándose, cuando ella detrás lo detuvo.

-¡espera un momento Saga! – exclamo Saori, Saga volteo a verla y ella lo veía desafiante.

-Miladi, este caballero desea retirarse a sus aposentos- aunque Saga intentaba no mirarla era imposible no sucumbir ante los encantos de una diosa.

-¿dime una cosa caballero de Géminis?- y haciendo un bailecito sensual se acercó a él - ¿acaso no soy una mujer hermosa?

-mi diosa, usted es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto- respondió Saga –sin embargo esto no es correcto, y espero que usted me perdone- dicho esto Saga controlo sus impulsos que casi lo traicionan, y abandono el templo y se dirigió a su casa. Saori sabía que en cualquier momento el no soportaría más sus encantos, ella iría con toda hasta verlo rendido a sus encantos.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Dicen que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, lograra Saori, tener a Saga a sus pies? Ustedes que creen? Les deseo un buen fin de semana queridos lectores.**_


	7. Cap 7 Pensamientos, secretos y confiden

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra del gran maestro Masami Kurumada,**_

 **La canción que escucha Saga de Geminis en la sala de su casa, pertenece a la banda finlandesa "The 69 eyes" se titula Hunger.**

 **Cap 7. Pensamientos, secretos y confidencias**

Varios días después, Saori no sabía nada de Saga, desde la última noche del baile, no lo volvió a ver, ella no se sentía nada bien con lo que había causado, haber pasado por encima de sus leales guerreras que pondrían la vida por ella y usarlas para llamar la atención de Saga de Géminis no hablaba muy bien de ella, ya que eso se trataba de un capricho por parte suya, después de todo se trataba de una chica muy joven que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por alguien que parecía inalcanzable inclusive para una Diosa, y lo pensaba así ya que al parecer a Saga no le hizo mucha gracia y eso se notaba en su ausencia, pasaban los días en el templo y ella simplemente actuaba como una autómata, perdida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba así misma ¿Qué podía haberle visto a ese hombre, que además de haber intentado quitarle la vida siendo una bebé, era mucho mayor que ella? ¿Por qué no podía borrarlo de su memoria y simplemente seguir con su vida?

Salió nuevamente del templo, ensillo su caballo y volvió a galopar lo más lejos que pudiera, veía los paisajes, veía el atardecer, caía la noche y era la luna la que la acompañaba. Como podría ganarse el corazón de un hombre, ella no sabía cómo.

Recordó un episodio de su vida pasada hace miles de años atrás cuando solía vivir como una divinidad en el templo de Zeus hubo una disputa en el Olimpo durante la fiesta de bodas de Peleo y Tetis a la cual todos los dioses habían sido invitados, excepto Eris quien para crear discordia entre las diosas dejo una manzana dorada donde estaba inscrita la frase "p _ara la más hermosa_ " Manzana que era reclamada por su hermana Afrodita diosa de la belleza y Hera diosa del matrimonio. Su padre, Zeus resolvió elegir al Príncipe Paris de Troya para esa difícil elección.

Entre esas, Athena recordando cómo se valieron de mañas para sobornar al príncipe…

- _Paris -se apareció Athena ante aquel mortal – si me otorgas la manzana a mí, yo te prometo hacerte sabio, no habrá nunca un hombre más inteligente en la historia, tendrás destreza en la batalla y las habilidades de los mejores guerreros._

 _\- Paris- se apareció ante el príncipe la diosa Hera- si me otorgas la manzana, te ofreceré el poder político y el control sobre toda Asia._

 _-Paris- y flotando de la espuma de mar, se apareció ante aquel joven la diosa Afrodita- conozco tu corazón enamorado_ , _si me otorgas aquella manzana, yo te entregare el amor de Helena de Esparta._

Athena se puso melancólica, ya que no solo no fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de Paris de Troya en aquel momento, si no que se desato aquella guerra sangrienta, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que fue al tratar de imitar a su hermana del Olimpo para tratar de conquistar el corazón de Saga de Géminis.

Saga por su parte, llegaba a su casa después de un duro entrenamiento, su cuerpo sudaba bastante, tomó un baño, el agua tibia acariciaba cada rincón su hermoso y varonil cuerpo. Después envolvió su cintura con una toalla, y fue a la sala de su casa, se dirigió a un estante lleno de música en vinilos, tomo uno de una banda llamada The 69 eyes, lo coloco en su tornamesa y una suave canción empezó a sonar.

 _Blood  
How could you ever know  
How does the river flow  
If you don't let go, Miriam_

 _Love  
How could you ever know  
How do the seeds grow  
If you don't let go, Miriam_

 _Dancing on and on  
In the night and the tears keep falling  
Dancing on and on  
In the blood out of light_

 _Love  
How could you ever know  
How does forever go  
If you don't let go, Miriam_

Luego prendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió una copa de vino, tomo asiento y empezó a relajarse, no podía quitarse la imagen de Saori bailando para él, sin embargo no estaba enamorado de ella, lo que sentía siempre eran ganas de poseerla, y por eso la evitaba a toda costa, no quería hacerle daño, tenía miedo, ya había tenido experiencias con otras mujeres en el pasado con las cuales no sintió amor de verdad, y se había prometido a si mismo que con la próxima mujer que estuviera en intimidad seria su esposa, alguien a quien el amara de verdad.

En ese entonces él se había dedicado a ser el Gran Patriarca quien dominaba con mano dura, sometiendo a los aspirantes a caballero, a tormentosos entrenamientos, gozaba del placer de las mujeres, y una vez hubo recibido el perdón de Athena se hizo la promesa de encontrar el amor de verdad.

-… _Es una niña apenas…_ \- pensaba Saga de Géminis mientras daba la última bocanada de humo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto desde su interior hablaba aquel ser malvado otra vez.

-¿ _Que has pensado entonces? No puedo creer que aun sigas con esa tonta idea del amor, Athena está a tus pies, con solo que tú se lo digas es capaz de entregarte el escudo y a Niké, el poder es más importante que el amor, no esas ingenuo_ \- le decía su perverso "Yo interior"

Saga observo en el espejo grande que había en la sala, la figura del Maligno Arles quien solía ser, antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

- _tendrás el dominio sobre todos los guerreros, sobre el Santuario y sobre los mismos dioses_ \- continuaba Arles.

-¡lo que dices es un absurdo, jamás volveré a dejar que vuelvas! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamaba Saga

\- _¡Saga! Posee ya mismo a esa niña Athena, y asesina a Mu de Aries como lo hiciste con Shion!_ – le reiteraba Arles al caballero de géminis.

-¡YA CALLETEEEE! – grito Saga y lanzo un fuerte puño contra aquel espejo que voló en miles de pedazos.

Kanon estaba en otra estancia de la casa y se percató que algo estaba sucediendo con su hermano gemelo y fue corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba Saga y comenzó desesperadamente a golpear la gran puerta.

-¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¿¡Sucede algo hermano!? ¡Ábreme la puerta por favor!- exclamaba angustiado kanon pensando en que algo malo pedirá haber ocurrido con el dorado de Géminis.

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero ver a nadie ahora! – gritaba de dolor Saga en el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡No me importa si no quieres entrare por la fuerza hermano! ¡Quiero saber cómo estas! – acto seguido Kanon tumbo la puerta y encontró a su hermano agarrándose la mano ensangrentada y el espejo hecho pedazos.

-¿¡pero qué demonios paso aquí!?- exclamo Kanon.

\- No pasa nada hermano, no te entrometas, además te pido una cosa, nadie, absolutamente nadie en el Santuario debe enterarse de esto- le advirtió Saga.

Kanon pensó que sus peores miedos estaban por volverse realidad, comenzó a sospechar que su hermano aun padecía aquel extraño mal.

-Saga, tu mano no se ve nada bien, es mejor ir al recinto de las Amazonas veremos si Junet o Jeruza pueden ayudarnos…- sugería Kanon con mucha preocupación.

-¿qué parte de "no quiero que nadie en el Santuario se entere de esto" no entendiste? – Prorrumpo Saga mientras aguantaba el dolor - ¡prométeme que nadie se enterara de esto!

\- de acuerdo bien, no diré nada, pero de todas formas espérame aquí, iré con a Junet a ver si puede ayudarme, no le diré que es para ti- Kanon abandono la casa.

Después de una hora regreso con ungüentos y vendajes para su hermano, le hizo una sanación, y vendo sus manos, Kanon sentía mucha pena por su hermano, esa horrible enfermedad que padecía, era lamentable en alguien con la dulzura y generosidad de Saga. Lo ayudo a incorporarse en su dormitorio, levanto y limpio el desastre. Kanon le prometió a su hermano Saga guardar su secreto.

-eres el único que sabe de esto Kanon, confío en ti, ya que no solo eres mi hermano a quien tanto amo, si no también mi mejor amigo- dicho esto Saga cayo dormido.

Al día siguiente en el recinto de las Amazonas muy temprano, Shaina se dirigió a casa de Junet y con una actitud cínica le dijo a su amiga.

-¡Junet! ¿¡Dónde está la holgazana de Jeruza!?- exclamo Shaina quien estaba buscando la oportunidad de desquitarse con la joven discípula de Junet por haberla visto con Milo. Aunque la verdad Shaina padecía una seguidilla de situaciones estresantes, primero la noche de la fiesta el Escorpión trato de propasarse con ella y eso no la dejo bien desde ese entonces, haber visto escabullirse a Milo en el recinto de las Amazonas para verse con Jeruza y pagarle quien sabe qué clase de favores, la tenía enardecida, y pasar el peor ridículo de su vida por cuenta de Saori era un coctel perfecto para desquitar su ira, y con Jeruza quería descargar toda esa frustración.

Junet aún no había confrontado a su alumna por lo sucedido con el dorado de Escorpión , esperando a que todo ese episodio fuera olvidado por Shaina.

-¡Junet! ¡Yo daré tu lección el día de hoy!- seguía gritando Shaina desde afuera.

-de acuerdo amiga, ya le digo que se encuentre contigo en el coliseo- respondió Junet.

Más tarde Jeruza estaba lista para entrenar con Shaina en el coliseo, aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a Shaina que estaba tan enojada con ella.

-¡Jeruza! ¡Veo que has perdido mucho el tiempo, mocosa haragana! – le gritaba Shaina a la asustada alumna.

-Maestra… no comprendo... ¿qué sucede?- Jeruza se encontraba muy extrañada con la actitud de Shaina, aunque ya estaba empezando a sospechar que pudo haber visto a Milo salir de su casa.

-¡DEFIENDETE!- Exclamo Shaina lanzando un duro golpe contra el abdomen de Jeruza la cual salió volando y se estrelló contra una roca.

Shura, Camus y Milo estaban paseando por los lados del coliseo y pronto vieron la escena.

-Pobre niña tonta…- le decía Shura a sus amigos -apuesto a que tú, Milo será quien debas cuidar de sus heridas esta vez jajaja!-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Shaina por fin confronta a Jeruza, sin embargo ¿se dejara llevar de los celos y de la ira y acabara con ella?¿que hará Jeruza para defenderse?**_

 _ **Como siempre, saludo a las lectoras que se están sumando a leer esta historia, bueno sé que hoy es lunes y prometí los fines de semana nuevos capítulos, la verdad he estado muy inspirada escribiendo sin parar, también he corregido los primeros capítulos, así que la historia cada vez tiene más fuerza y consistencia.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	8. Cap 8 confrontaciones en medio de la pas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada ,**_

 _ **Advertencia, este capítulo contiene Lemon, así que les pido muy concienzudamente que si los escritos o este tipo de escenas no son de su agrado, evite molestias y sáltese la escena si así gusta, esto para evitar ofender y evitarme disgustos innecesarios, gracias por la comprensión.**_

 _ **Como siempre acepto sus correcciones y críticas constructivas que son bienvenidas siempre y cuando se hagan con la intención de edificar.**_

 _ **No siendo más, les deseo que disfruten la lectura como siempre.**_

 _ **Cap 8: confrontaciones en medio de la pasión**_

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! – exclamo Kiki quien llego corriendo del coliseo a avisar a su maestro sobre lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Mu de Aries estaba en compañía de Aldebarán y Deathmask resolviendo otros itinerarios del Santuario -¿Qué sucede Kiki?- pregunto a su pequeño discípulo.

-¡Señor! Shaina está rematando a golpes a Jeruza, la alumna de Junet, si usted no lo resuelve la hará pedazos!

-Kiki, no puedo intervenir, Jeruza vino a entrenarse con nosotros en el Santuario, si no es capaz de enfrentar a Shaina entonces ella no es digna de ser la heredera del Camaleón ni mucho menos proteger a Athena- afirmo el Patriarca con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡pero Señor! ¡Esto al parecer no es parte del entrenamiento de Jeruza! Es parte de una rencilla personal!

-¡Kiki! ¡Aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo para nada, Jeruza tendrá que resolverlo! – y dando un suspiro agrego – yo amonestare a Shaina después por esto, ya que de todas formas los caballeros solo deben luchar para proteger la paz y a nuestra Diosa Athena, no para resolver sus cosas personales.

-¡Cáncer! ¡Tauro! De todas formas, vayan allí y me informan de todo! – les ordeno el Patriarca a los dorados.

-¡Si Señor!- respondieron al unísono.

Y corrieron con Kiki, al coliseo, lo que había allí era una autentica masacre, había mucha gente del Santuario y nadie parecía intervenir.

-Esa tonta debería rendirse- decía Shura de Capricornio- no tiene la más mínima posibilidad.

Milo de Escorpio se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al igual que todos nadie intervenía.

Jeruza estaba tirada en el suelo, seriamente lastimada por los múltiples ataques que Shaina de Ofiuco había lanzado sobre ella.

-¡VAMOS! ¡ERES UNA MUCHACHA DEBIL! ¡UNA MUCHACHA DEBIL Y COBARDE! -Le gritaba Shaina- ¿crees que soy tan idiota y no me di cuenta que te revolcaste con Milo en tu casa? ¡Maldita mosca muerta!-continuo Shaina llena de ira, jamás antes nadie en el Santuario la había visto tan enojada como aquella vez, ni siquiera cuando su alumno Cassios perdió ante Seiya

\- ¡Zorra! ¿Sabes lo que hare? ¡Partiré todos y cada uno de tus dedos, para que dejes de andar intentando impresionar a nadie con tu tonta música!¿ me entiendes?- Shaina estaba tratando de provocar a Jeruza.

Tirada boca abajo aun con su máscara puesta, Jeruza abrió los ojos de golpe ante tal afirmación. El miedo que la tenía paralizada empezó a disiparse, podían tratarla de torpe en el Santuario, la gente podía burlarse de ella todo lo que quisieran y ser el payaso de todos, eso tampoco le importaba, pero las acusaciones de Shaina y la posibilidad de no volver a tocar la guitarra de su padre, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Milo escuchando las palabras de Shaina, corrió para intervenir.

-¡Shaina! ¡ya para con esta carnicería!- le decía agarrándola de los hombros tratando de que reaccione- entre ella y yo no ha pas…

-¡NO INTERFIERAS MILO! – Le grito Jeruza incorporándose- No le daré el gusto a Shaina de verme derrotada- y dirigiéndose a Shaina – ¡Shaina! Yo no tengo la posibilidad de ganarte, pero tampoco pienses que no puedo defenderme!

-¡SI MILO NO TE METAS! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- le grito Shaina empujándolo con violencia.

Milo quedo atónito ante la reacción inesperada de la dulce joven Jeruza que había conocido días atrás, y sorprendido con la pasión que emanaba de Shaina hacia él. ¡Ya lo sabía! Su cobra lo amaba.

Junet observaba junto con Marín a lo lejos, y en el fondo de su corazón se sentía orgullosa de su alumna al menos por demostrar el valor de enfrentar al Saint de Ofiuco

Jeruza tomo el látigo que tenía como parte de su indumentaria, ya que al ser pupila de Junet del Camaleón entrenaba en las técnicas que su maestra también utilizaba.

Jeruza lanzo un fuerte ataque contra Shaina, que ella logro esquivar con facilidad dando un gran salto como volando por el aire.

-¡Vaya! - Comentaba Shura sorprendido a sus compañeros- me está sorprendiendo esta jovencita, esto se está poniendo interesante, Jeruza es una chica llena de sorpresas- lo decía mientras se acariciaba el mentón y brillaban sus ojos.

-de alguna manera debía defenderse esa muchacha- le respondió Camus

-Es valiente- agrego Deathmask -no son muchas las mujeres que tienen el valor de enfrentar a la bella Shaina.

Jeruza lanzo de nuevo su látigo mortal contra Shaina, quien volvió a esquivarlo y como un juego rápido de manos ella volvió a lanzar su látigo enrollándose éste en el tobillo de la cobra, como cuando el camaleón lanza su ataque contra su presa, y estrello a la Amazona contra el pavimento. Luego Jeruza vio que Shaina no reaccionaba y se preocupó.

-¡Señora! ¡Por favor discúlpame! – y la tomo en brazos – Yo no quería…

\- ¡GARRA DEL TRUENO!- lanzo su poderoso ataque agarrando a Jeruza por sorpresa y lanzándola lejos por aire y cayó estrepitosamente por el suelo.

-No seas ingenua niña- le dijo ya un poco más calmada -¿acaso piensas derrotarme con un ataque tan simple? - Shaina agarro a Jeruza de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse- Solo una cosa, nunca tengas piedad de tu enemigo, el no dudara en acabar contigo a la menor oportunidad… Agrego la cobra.

-Señora, respecto a Milo…- trataba de explicarse Jeruza.

-¡YA FUE SUFUCIENTE POR HOY!- exclamo Shaina y se retiró del lugar.

Junet se acercó a su alumna - muy bien Jeruza, es todo por hoy vamos a casa me hare cargo de tus heridas.

-Jeruza, para ser una niña tonta no lo hiciste nada mal- se acercó a ellas Shura de Capricornio

-¿y usted que tiene en contra mía? ¿Acaso le he robado algo o qué? ¡Quítese de aquí! Vámonos maestra!

-Si quieres le digo a Milo que se haga cargo de tus heridas, eso te complacería ¿no preciosa? – seguía Shura con sus provocaciones.

\- ¡Shura! ¡Ya deja de fastidiar a mi alumna!- le respondió Junet a quien no le causaba ninguna gracia para donde iba Shura. Y se alejaron de allí.

-¡de acuerdo! ¡Adiós! ¡Torpe Jeruza!- y le mando un beso volado que ella no vio por qué ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Shaina espera un momento por favor! – La detuvo Milo por el brazo a la cobra- no sé qué clase de degenerado crees que soy, pero cuando me viste en casa de Jeruza no es lo que te estabas imaginando…

-¡no necesito tus tontas explicaciones Milo!-le decía Shaina volteándole el rostro- Sé que le pagaste por sexo a Jeruza ¡vi cuando le pasaste el dinero a la hipócrita esa! Y te despediste besándola ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-ohh sii Shaina y no sabes que cosas tan ricas hicimos…jejeje…- Milo estaba mintiéndole para provocar a esa fierecilla que lo enloquecía.

-¡Cretino!- le lanzo una cachetada a Milo que este logro parar con mucha facilidad, agarrando la mano de la cobra.

-Sabes Shaina –le decía seductoramente Milo acercándose a su rostro cubierto por su máscara- ¿qué tal si le decimos a Jeruza que venga y hacemos un delicioso trio?

-¡eres un maldito cerdo! ¡te odio! – le gritaba Shaina tratando de zafarse la mano que Milo agarraba con más fuerza.

\- es broma cariño… aunque debo admitir que me excitó muchísimo ver con la fiereza con la que estabas peleando por mí con esa niña, no sabes lo excitante que es ver a dos mujeres lindas pelearse por uno, ¿sabes? Falto un gran pantano de lodo jajajajaja!- Milo le hablaba tan cercita que Shaina podía percibir su aliento a menta fresca y su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-¿a si? Y quien te dijo que yo estaba peleándome por ti cretino?- Shaina continuaba luchando y Milo la agarro de las dos muñecas – y ¿no me digas que ahora te fijaste en la torpe de Jeruza?

-Jeruza es encantadora debo admitirlo, pero quien me despierta esta brava pasión eres tu ¡mi hermosa fiera!- y dicho esto tomo una de más manos de Shaina y las puso en su entrepierna y era evidente las ganas que Milo le traía a esa mujer- no te pongas celosa mi amor, no te resistas que tu boca me dice una cosa, pero sé que tu cuerpo grita mi nombre, lo percibo.

 **(a partir de aquí contiene lemon)**

Milo acaricio el frio metal de su máscara, y luego la tomo con sus manos ,nuevamente observo el hermoso cutis de Shaina, empezó acariciándolo, mientras ella lo veía y temblaba ya desarmada completamente, cada palabra que Milo le decía hacia enardecer sus más profundos deseos.

-Milo espera un momento- lo interrumpió Shaina –tengo miedo, además ni siquiera estamos en casa, te pido que me lleves a tu casa - y acercándose al odio del escorpión le susurro – _hazme el amor Milo_ _y borra toda duda en mi-_

Milo la tomo en sus brazos con una pasión desenfrenada, y la cargo hasta su casa, una vez allí dentro, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, su lengua escudriñaba dentro de la boca de Shaina quien sentía como su corazón latía a mil, luego continuo con su hermoso cuello le daba suaves mordiscos que la llenaban de tanto placer que ella estaba emitiendo suaves gemidos, Milo la besaba mientras empezaba a despojarla de su armadura y de su ropa, pronto ya estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, a estas alturas Shaina había perdido el pudor mientras el dorado de escorpión descendía a sus pechos y los besaba con fuerza como si fuera el fin del mundo, Shaina cada vez jadeaba más duro, hasta que tomo una de las sabanas y la mordía del placer irresistible que le proporcionada aquel hombre que pronto estaba en su entrepierna sin que ella lo notara, ya que estaba perdida en ese ataque de besos. Milo la empezó a despojar de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se sumergió entre las piernas de la cobra, pronto los jadeos de Shaina se convirtieron en gritos tan fuertes, que ya ni le importaba si los demás la escuchaban, gritaba el nombre de él con cada envestida de su lengua, mientras movía sus caderas en movimientos de vaivén, pronto ella exploto en placer y el rápidamente volvió a poseer su boca. Ella coloco su mano tímidamente en la entrepierna evidentemente excitada de Milo mientras besaba el cuello del guerrero. El la aparto suavemente un momento y comenzó a quitarse la armadura y la ropa dejando solo unos bóxer, luego se cómodo en un sillón e invito a Shaina dulcemente a hacer lo mismo que el hizo con ella, aunque ella trato de oponerse en un comienzo, pronto perdió la vergüenza y comenzó a besar su masculina intimidad con una destreza que ni ella habría creído, pronto Milo tampoco pudo resistir y empezó a decirle cosas sin sentido a Shaina y a jadear mientras la observaba y acariciaba sus cabellos verdes, ella besaba su intimidad con una pasión increíble con los ojos cerrados por que no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos azules que la veían con lujuria, Milo se excitaba pensando cuando la vio bailar en el templo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y soñó mucho con tomarla, y ahora la tenía allí, el Escorpión tomo a Shaina por su rostro y la invito a la cama, una vez allí separo sus piernas y tomándola por la cadera, se adentró en la intimidad de la amazona que soltó un grito de dolor, pues era su primera vez, Milo se detuvo un momento mientras Shaina se acostumbraba a su miembro , rápidamente ella comenzó a moverse.

-¡Milo! ¡Dime que me amas solo a mí!- le decía ella en medio de los gemidos de placer que le daba con cada embestida.

-¡Te amo Shaina! Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabes cómo me haces arder cuando te veo con esa ropa toda ajustada- Milo cada vez se movía más rápido ya se sentía en su punto máximo y lo hizo con más fuerza, Shaina lo atraía más a su pelvis con ansiedad y Milo se apartó de ella no pudiendo contenerse más y se derramo sobre el abdomen de la guerrera.

Minutos después, Milo le dio un tierno beso a Shaina y le volvió a decir que la amaba, y ella se durmió en su regazo…

En un bar en el pueblo Rodorio que quedaba al sur del santuario siempre se reunían los caballeros de Oro a escuchar Rock a beber cervezas y ver bandas en vivo, el tema de conversación de los dorados fue la trifulca de Shaina contra Jeruza.

Alrededor de una mesa se encontraban Kanon, Shura, Camus, Aldebarán y Deathmask

-jajaja casi la vuelven un muerto viviente a la niña esa jajajaj!- les decía de forma socarrona Shura de Capricornio.

-La verdad por un momento pensé que Shaina la borraría del mapa, es que antes que ustedes llegaran- se dirigía Camus a sus compañeros los dorados de Tauro, Cáncer el dorado de géminis kanon.

-¿Jeruza es esa niña que vive con Junet? Pregunto Kanon interesado.

-¿y porque de repente te interesa tanto _mi_ Jeruza?- le sentenciaba Shura bien entrado en tragos- ¡pero si! Hubieras visto semejante masacre al comienzo jajajaj! Te aseguro que de no ser porque la boba esa llevaba su máscara de metal, Shaina le habría volado sus dientes de leche a la novata esa!- y se bebió como si fuera agua, un tarkard lleno de cerveza que le salía por las comisuras de los labios.

\- ¡ah pero veo que te interesa mucho la niñita esa! ¿no Shura de capricornio? - le decía de forma picarona Kanon de Géminis a Shura- no has parado de hablar de ella toda la noche.

Shura expulso toda la cerveza que se había tomado al sentirse sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle - ¡YO! ¡Noo para nada! ¡Esa niña me da es una risa!- aclaro con tono alcoholizado.

-¡Uh sí! ¡Cómo no! ¡y que lo digas! , sabes kanon si Shura ni siquiera deja de hablar de ella y de hacer chistes de ella siempre- les decía Camus de Acuario mientras se bebía su botella- además no acabas de decir "Mi Jeruza" jjaja!

Todos los caballeros allí se rieron de Shura, mientras pedían otra ronda y la banda tocaba el tema "Tequila" de Korpiklaani .

-¡ya ya ya! ¡Me van es dejando en paz! – les decía Shura con su voz alcoholizada y balanceándose – ¡yo nunca dije eso! ¡Más alcohol! ¡Mesera!

Saga de Géminis entro al bar y se sentó en la barra, pidió un brandy al bar tender. Se divertía viendo la escena de Shura hablando con sus compañeros, Kanon lo invito a sentarse con ellos y a divertirse.

-¿de que familia están hablando ahora? - Les pregunto Saga

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡De lo que perdiste hoy en el coliseo Saga! las mujeres de Milo enfrentándose por el a muerte!- Decía burlonamente Aldebarán.

-¿mujeres? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Saga sin entender lo que hablaban.

-¡Pues la bella Shaina versus la torpe Jeruza!- Exclamaba parándose de la mesa Shura.

-Jeruza… Jeruza a ver si recuerdo…- pensaba Saga-¡ah sí! ¿Es la estudiante nueva que recibieron con otros aprendices este año? Bueno lo único que se de ella es que es alumna de Junet y que un día la sorprendimos cantando en el Templo, y ¿saben? No lo hace nada mal…-

La noche corría en aquel bar los caballeros no se divertían hace mucho tiempo, la fiesta estaba prendida y la banda tocaba muchas rolas de excelente heavy metal esa noche y los caballeros las cantaban a pleno pulmón.

Saga de Géminis estaba prendido por el alcohol, y sin darse cuenta salió del bar sin que sus compañeros notaran su ausencia y partió rumbo al templo hacia los aposentos de la diosa Athena…

El lugar donde era la alcoba de la diosa tenia las luces apagadas, pero Saga tenía varios litros de cerveza y no se fijó en ello y grito.

-¡Saori! ¡Saori! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ven y le das un beso a este caballero!

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Saga enfrente de la alcoba de Saori, grita su nombre una y otra vez, ¿cómo reaccionara ella? Ahora que pretende Saga de Géminis, ¿hacer parte de este juego del gato y el ratón? O será que sus sentimientos por la diosa finalmente se están aclarando…**_


	9. Cap 9 La decisión de Saori

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada ,**_

 _ **Envío abrazos a mis seguidoras que se han sumado, esto es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **Como siempre acepto sus correcciones y críticas constructivas que son bienvenidas siempre y cuando se hagan con la intención de edificar.**_

 _ **No siendo más, les deseo que disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **Cap. 9: La decisión de Saori**_

Saori escuchaba la voz de Saga entre sueños, aun tenia los parpados pesados, era muy tarde, sin encender la luz tomo una bata de seda, y se asomó al gran ventanal, corrió un poco la cortina y allí afuera estaba el.

 _-¡Es Saga de Géminis!-_ pensó mientras se tapada la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué te pasa niña!? – con voz alcoholizada gritaba Saga desde afuera, en realidad este hombre estaba demasiado ebrio.

-pero que esta falta de respeto caballero de Géminis!- Salió el Patriarca con el pijama aun puesto -¡Saga! ¿Me vas a decir ahora mismo que ocurre contigo y con Athena?

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero si es el mismísimo Patriarca! – Exclamaba Saga – ¡Yo creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte cedido mi puesto!

-Amigo… ¿quieres pasar?- Mu estaba empezando a sentir empatía por Saga, a todas luces había algo que no lo tenía bien, entonces lo invito a pasar al recinto.

Mu se encontraba desconcertado por toda esta situación, algo al parecer que no era de su conocimiento había sucedido entre Saga y Athena, más sin embargo el dorado de Géminis no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar.

Saori, se encontraba escuchando lo que sucedía detrás de una gran cortina que separaba la habitación donde se encontraban ellos dos, y se puso muy nerviosa, que Saga le soltara alguna información comprometedora al Patriarca, pues la única que conocía sus sentimientos por el dorado de Géminis aparte de él, era ella misma, si Mu de Aries llegaba a enterarse así fuera un poco, podría condenar a Saga al destierro, lo que significaba que no volvería a verlo, y eso ella no estaría dispuesta a soportarlo.

Sin embargo para su alivio, pudo observar que Mu de Aries acostó a Saga dormido profundamente en uno de los sillones grandes del salón y le puso una frazada.

Al menos su secreto estaba a salvo con ella, pues Mu no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarla ni interrogarla, sin embargo si podía hacerlo con todos los demás subordinados.

Al día siguiente en el pueblo Jeruza había salido a comprar algunos víveres, ya se encontraba mucho mejor después de su confrontación con Shaina, salió muy de madrugada antes que Junet llegara de su entrenamiento antes del alba, no habían hablado mucho desde que ella se había enfrentado a la cobra. Pero se sentía muy agradecida con su maestra por haber atendido sus heridas de una manera tan eficaz, que ya podía desempeñar sus actividades cotidianas.

Iba a paso de trotecito, con las compras con su ánimo de siempre, cantando de forma alegre y divertida, una ronda que había visto en una película:

" _ **Mentiras dicen ellos, son solo falsedad**_

 _ **Dicen lo que sea tras la carrera**_

 _ **¡Béisbol! ¡béisbol!, quieren anotar,**_

 _ **Si a segunda llegan ¡Te quieren acostar!,**_

 _ **Acuéstense las flores, acuéstense las rocas,**_

 _ **Lo único que quieren de ti es poder poner su…**_

 _ **Cuando te miran, tu cuerpo es lo que buscan**_

 _ **Nada más les gusta que un gigante par de tetas**_

 _ **Levante al gigante oso bonachón,**_

 _ **Lo único que quieren es meterse en tu colchón"**_

-¡Huy! ¿¡El "gigante oso bonachón"!? ¡Pero qué pervertida eres! Jeruza y yo que creí que eras más inocente- le decía Shura quien iba en compañía de sus amigos Camus Kanon y Aldebarán quienes se habían amanecido bebiendo en ese local.

\- ¡hayyy tenía que llegar este idiota fastidioso! ¡Hasta en la sopa te veo! ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz! – Contesto Jeruza - ¡Quítate! Voy tarde a donde mi Maestra.

-No hizo más que hablar de ti toda la noche- le decía Kanon a Jeruza – ¿así que eres la niña torpe de la que hablan todos?

-¡Usted sí que no puede aguantarse nada! ¿No? ¿¡Tiene que estar divulgando mi nombre o lo que hago a todos!? ¡Ya déjeme en paz! – Jeruza trataba de empujar a Shura quien le bloqueaba el paso.

Shura se acercó bastante a ella arrinconándola contra la pared, Jeruza se puso tan nerviosa con su cercanía que tiro la compra que salió rodando al lado de sus pies, aun agradecía llevar siempre su máscara, ya que así Shura no podía percibir el rubor que se asomaba por sus mejillas pecosas.

-Por favor Shura, ya déjeme tranquila no sé lo que pretende, pero voy tarde- le decía Jeruza con un tono de voz temblorosa.

-¿sabes dónde está Milo ahora linda? Seguramente entre las sabanas con Shaina- y acariciando el cabello de Jeruza por detrás de las orejas Shura le susurraba – no pierdas más tu tiempo niña.

-¡ya basta Shura!- intervino Camus –deja de atormentar más a esa chica.

-¡si Shura ya no seas pasado! –agrego Aldebarán con voz risueña.

-Vámonos Shura, fue un gusto conocerla señorita- replico Kanon.

-de acuerdo- respondió Shura- ya me divertí por hoy- decía mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella.

Jeruza trato de contener la rabia, y se agacho a recoger las cosas, - _no sé por qué se divierte haciéndome pasar malos ratos ese idiota, ¿que se ha creído?_ Pensó.

En el templo, Saga se despertó sorprendido de estar allí, no sabía ni como había llegado, ni se acordaba del show que hizo la noche anterior. Sentía un dolor de cabeza espantoso producto de lo mucho que había bebido, se encontraba muy asustado que el Patriarca o peor Saori se hubieran dado cuenta que su "yo Interno" aun lo atormenta.

-ya despertaste Saga- decía una voz femenina, que reconoció de inmediato.

Saga se volteo a allí estaba parada Athena, detrás suyo reluciente como el alba, con su cabellera suelta, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una bata de seda la cual rozaba suavemente su piel desnuda, Saga podía ver como esa tela moldeaba suavemente sus pechos y sus caderas, y volvió su rostro hacia otro lado para no delatar sus pensamientos.

-Mande a Tatsumi a preparar tu desayuno- le dijo, mientras le pasaba una aspirina con agua- no te reclamare tu comportamiento de anoche, ya que no recuerdas absolutamente nada -Le decía Saori con una seriedad que el mismo desconocía – si quieres desayunar conmigo, te espero en el balcón.

Una vez en el comedor Saori y Saga desayunaban en silencio, Saori se moría de ganas de besarlo sin embargo, para ella era mejor irse olvidando de eso, pues podría poner en riesgo la estadía de Saga en el santuario.

-Saga, después de este desayuno te pido que por favor abandones este recinto, cualquier cosa que tengas para decirme, me la haces llegar a través del patriarca, por mi parte te dejo en paz ya he causado muchos problemas con mis insinuaciones hacia ti – Saori rompió el silencio.

Saga sin más termino su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa con una expresión endurecida en sus ojos le respondió – Saori, tú si me gustas, pero no te amo, y será mejor así como lo has decidido- Saga abandono el templo y se dirigió a su casa.

Saori se quedó allí inmóvil, sentada con una taza de café en las manos, observando cómo se forman círculos cuando sus lágrimas caían en el oscuro líquido, se sintió morir, pues cada vez que veía al caballero de Géminis su corazón latía más rápido, su cuerpo reaccionaba con su sola cercanía, sin embargo también sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, y no podía descifrar que era, y se moría de ganas de saberlo para poder estar allí con él, y ayudarlo pues algo vio en sus ojos esa mañana, un semblante triste como si sus cosas personales no anduvieran bien, quería dejar de ser esa chica egoísta y mostrarse más interesada por lo que le sucedía, la decisión de alejarse más lo hacía por el, que por ella misma, pues ella solo quería sentirlo cerca siempre. Amaba a su caballero lo amaba y su corazón se lo hacía saber aunque ella jamás hubiera estado enamorada.

Trascurría la mañana Jeruza le servía el desayuno a su maestra quien noto lo enojada que estaba su alumna.

-Jeruza ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto mientras recogía la mesa.

-¡es Shura! ¡Me tiene harta! Me decía que _mi escorpión_ estaba en brazos de Shaina!- respondía Jeruza evidentemente molesta.

-puede que sea algo cruel pero tiene razón- decía Junet dándole la razón a Shura.

-¿¡pero que estás diciendo maestra!? – Se alteró Jeruza abriendo los ojotes - ¿¡acaso estas de su parte!?

-de ninguna manera apruebo su comportamiento hacia ti, eso es una falta de respeto, sin embargo Shaina y Milo han estado enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo Jeruza y es hora que lo comprendas de una vez- le decía Junet con un tono maternal en su voz – no quiero verte sufrir por algo que no es para ti.

-Maestra con todo el respeto que le tengo, pero quien decide a quien amar soy yo con permiso- Jeruza abandono la casa y se fue a entrenar, se sentía cansada que todos la vieran como una muchacha tonta que no podía aspirar a nada bueno.

A lo lejos en el coliseo se encontraban entrenando los caballeros dorados sin sus armaduras, todos excepto Milo, cosa que la atormentaba más, pues tampoco veía a Shaina por ninguna parte, pronto poso su mirada sobre el dorado de Capricornio, e hizo contacto visual con él, ella sentía que no lo soportaba.

- _ojala pudiera enfrentarme a él, al menos le daría su merecido…-_ pensaba.

Los meses transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el Santuario, Saori no había vuelto a ver a Saga, aunque él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba que podría estar pensando él.

Milo y Shaina andaban de tortolos de para arriba y para abajo, el amor flotaba en el aire para ellos dos Milo acompaño a Shaina hasta su casa.

-Shaina han sido los meses más felices de mi vida, lo que más me alegro es de poder ver tu rostro todos los días, te amo y por poco te pierdo por malos entendidos- le decía Milo quien en realidad se encontraba muy feliz de estar con su bella amazona.

\- Milo, debo confesarte que siempre me pareciste arrogante y tu fama con las mujeres era una barrera para acercarme, pero por dentro yo siempre ardía de pasión por ti.

Milo la beso con pasión, como tantas veces –Shaina- le dijo mientras la besaba- quiero darte una sorpresa, ven mañana a la playa.

Milo se despidió de su Amazona y siguió su camino y en la entrada de su casa encontró a Jeruza sentada.

-¡señorita Jeruza! ¡Estoy complacido de verla por aquí! ¡No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar! – Le decía amistosamente Milo – ¿deseas pasar a tomar café?

-¡Milo! Yo… yo… tengo algo importante que decirle ¡y tiene que ser ahora! – con voz temblorosa respondió la joven.

 _ **Jeruza se encuentra a solas con Milo por primera vez en meses, al parecer ella tiene algo muy importante que decirle ¿por fin reuniría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos al hombre que le roba suspiros con solo pensarlo?**_


	10. Cap 10: Conmigo o sin mi

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada,**_

 _ **El momento de la verdad llego para nuestro personaje…**_

 _ **La canción que interpreta Jeruza a Capela, pertenece a la agrupación "La Oreja de Van Gohg , se titula Jueves"**_

 **Cap 10. Conmigo o sin mí.**

Jeruza no había podido dormir en toda la noche, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, la escena que había visto ese día, la dejo tan perturbada y triste que sus sentimientos la sobrepasaban. Había estado en el pueblo de Rodorio haciendo unas compras, todo en su día había transcurrido como siempre, la joven aprendiz solía andar de buen semblante y por naturaleza era una chica feliz, pero ese día algo cambio para ella, en un pequeño café vio a Milo con Shaina quien estaba sin su máscara, jamás imagino Jeruza, que la maestra fuera tan hermosa.

Shaina ese día iba vestida de civil, tenía una remera estampada de los Rolling Stones que dejaba desnudos sus bellos hombros, una pantaloneta de jeans con un par de tenis Vans, en sus orejas puestos unos bellos aretes regalo de Milo y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, Lucia demasiado radiante y diferente no parecía la fiera guerrera que era implacable con sus enemigos.

-Milo en serio, deberíamos irnos de viaje a Italia mi tierra natal- le decía Shaina mientras sorbía algo de malteada con un pitillo.

-Shaina, dime "mi amor" y si, me encantaría irme de viaje contigo, sé que a Mu no le molestara- respondía Milo mirándola con sus bellos ojos de zafiros llenos de una infinita ternura.

\- ¡Milo! Digo… mi amor…- eso me hace muy feliz, nos hace falta algo de vacaciones lejos de los asuntos del Santuario.

Milo estaba especialmente adorable ese día, en muy pocas ocasiones si Jeruza podía verlo sin su armadura lo veía con su traje de entrenamiento para el coliseo, pero ese día en especial iba de civil, una camiseta de color vino tinto dibujaba su marcada silueta, y unos sencillos jeans negros con una botas tejanas resaltaban sus torneadas piernas, se veía tan distinto. Sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de amor por esa hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Jeruza se quedó contemplando aquella escena de amor, se veían tan felices en realidad, que recordaba las palabras de Shura – _no pierdas más tu tiempo._

Sin embargo ella a pesar de todo, quería hacer hasta lo último, y se decidió por fin a confesarle sus sentimientos, y tal vez así poder mostrarle su verdadero rostro, escondido por el frio metal de su máscara la cual tenía un gesto macabro que hacia contraste con su forma de ser alegre, torpe y desparpajada.

Pensó todo el día en lo que vio, y en su confesión, en reunir el valor suficiente y así llego la noche larga de aquel día.

En la mañana muy temprano Milo enredado en las sabanas observaba a Shaina aun dormida, habían pasado la noche juntos y estaban agotados de hacer el amor.

Ellos habían pasado la noche en un pequeño hotel de aquel pueblo, Milo echo mano de su pantalón, y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo escarlata y observo el anillo que quería regalarle a su amada, un hermoso y delicado diamante brillaba al abrirla, apenas vio que Shaina estaba haciendo gestos de despertarse guardo el anillo tan rápido como pudo.

-mi bella durmiente- le susurraba en el oído a su hermosa novia, quien empezaba a abrir sus bellos ojos esmeralda- es hora de irnos el Patriarca me necesita muy temprano.

-hayy amor… es muy temprano no nos podemos quedar un ratico- le decía Shaina mientras hacía un puchero.

-Preciosa, me haces tan feliz cuando escucho "mi amor" de tus labios- Milo acariciaba el cabello de su amazona que estaba abrazada a su regazo- sin embargo hoy no podemos, pero en compensación, mañana te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-¡Milo! ¡Tú sabes que odio las sorpresas!- refunfuño Shaina.

-yo se amor, pero créeme que la espera valdrá la pena- le respondió Milo posando sus labios con ternura sobre los de ella.

Milo acompaño a su amazona al recinto y luego partió para su casa, se veía tan feliz, de haber conquistado por fin a esa mujer indomable.

Jeruza había salido muy de mañana sin decir a nadie y fue directo a casa del Dorado de Escorpión, sin embargo cuando llego, él no estaba allí, pero estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, eran las horas más largas de su vida, de sus labios a capela comenzó a cantar una canción:

… _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_ _  
_ _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_ _  
_ _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_ _  
_ _Y preguntarte quién eres._ __

 _Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_ _  
_ _Que llevo por ti, mi falta más bonita._ _  
_ _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_ _  
_ _Se inundan mis pupilas._ __

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_ _  
_ _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_ _  
_ _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_ _  
_ _Y me pongo a temblar_ __

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_ _  
_ _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_ _  
_ _De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_ _  
_ _Va y viene el silencio.._

Subiendo por los escalones de su casa Milo de Escorpio reconoce la voz que entonaba aquella canción, de repente, pudo ver la figura de Jeruza sentada en la puerta de su casa, parecía que llevaba allí bastante tiempo.

-¡señorita Jeruza! ¡Estoy complacido de verla por aquí! ¡No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar! – Le decía amistosamente Milo – ¿deseas pasar a tomar café?

-¡Milo! Yo… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte ¡y tiene que ser ahora! – con voz temblorosa respondió la joven.

-¡Huy! Bueno si es así, ¡es mejor que entremos!- decía Milo mientras le hacía señas para pasar a su casa.

Jeruza acepto su invitación, Jamás se imaginó que las casas de Zodíaco por dentro fueran tan peculiares, cruzo la sala, y de lo nerviosa que estaba casi tumba una estatuilla, rápidamente la agarro en el aire.

-¡Señor! ¡Perdóneme!- exclamo Jeruza, Milo no comprendía que la tenía tan alterada a la joven que por lo general siempre estaba de buen humor, pero hoy no era así.

-Ponte cómoda Jeruza- le decía Milo mientras se dirigía a la cocina –te preparare un café bien dulce- el dorado le guiño el ojo, en un gesto divertido.

Jeruza asintió, mientras observaba los muebles de la casa, no podía evitar pensar en él haciendo el amor con Shaina en cada rincón de ese lugar, se sentía muy incómoda de estar allí – _La verdad no debí haber venido_ \- pensó.

La joven poso su mirada en una fotografía que había encima de una mesita al fondo de aquel salón, era de ellos dos en la playa, cada rincón de ese lugar era un nido de amor donde solo cabían Milo y Shaina.

Milo llego con una bandeja encima un par de cafés y dos chocolatinas él se veía radiante, el rostro de un hombre enamorado en definitiva, le quedaba muy bien.

-Cuéntame Jeruza, no es que tenga mucho tiempo, pero puedo escucharte- Milo se llevó la taza de café a sus hermosos labios.

Jeruza trago saliva, su pulso se aceleraba y no podía soportar los nervios, sus labios temblaban - _me siento tan estúpida_ \- pensaba. Pronto no pudo contenerse, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar a causa del encontrón de emociones, su cuerpo temblaba, y sus piernas se movían solas, tomo un sorbo de café.

-Jeruza… - le hablo Milo en un tono amigable, y viendo el lenguaje corporal de la chica la tomo de una mano le dijo- cálmate, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Jeruza no pudiendo contenerse más, le confeso – ¡Milo! ¡Yo! … ¡Milo yo! … estee – y sorbiendo más café y mordiendo la chocolatina exclamo – ¡YO TE AMO! Lo siento…- tragando el ultimo sorbo de café soltó a llorar y prosiguió su confesión- te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, pienso en ti todos los días a cada segundo de mi vida… cuando entono una canción siempre estoy pensando en ti, he soñado siempre con este momento de poder expresarte lo que siento, pero…pero…

Milo abrió sorprendido esos hermosos zafiros, ante semejante confesión, ninguna mujer se había regado así con él. Su corazón por un momento se sintió apesadumbrado pues pensó en la cantidad de mujeres que al igual que Jeruza se habían enamorado de él, y a cuantas les hizo el corazón añicos, en aquellos días que andaba de juerga siempre tenía diferentes amigas, cuántas de esas mujeres lo habrían amado así, y cuantas jamás reunieron el valor que sí reunió Jeruza, sintió empatía por aquellas lágrimas derramadas por él, jamás había sentido una curiosidad tan enorme de conocer el verdadero rostro de aquella mujer que le declaraba su amor.

-Jeruza… yo pues... no sé...- balbuceaba Milo.

-¡Milo por favor no me interrumpas! ¡Necesito decírtelo todo! ¡O no podre más!- Jeruza hundió su rostro en sus manos y luego volvió a retomar – cuando fuiste a mi casa… ¡tanto deseaba que fueras a mi casa! Ese instante que tanto atesoro en mi corazón… debo confesarte que los celos de Shaina, en ese momento me hacían sentir muy bien, no porque yo suela divertirme con eso, si no por lo que ella pensó…-Jeruza hizo una breve pausa y volvió – el solo pensar que tú y yo habíamos hecho el amor yo… yo te he tenido desde ese día en mis más sublimes fantasías de romances contigo que jamás llegaran… te amo, ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?

Milo negó con la cabeza –Jeruza no se…- su semblante feliz se había borrado y reemplazado por un rostro lleno de sorpresa y seriedad.

-lo peor… ¡es que no puedo odiar a Shaina! Siempre le tuve mucho respeto, aunque tuvimos nuestras diferencias, y siempre nuestra relación ha sido distante más bien, yo siempre le tuve mucho aprecio y admiración, todos los aprendices la queremos mucho… Yo Jamás haría algo que la molestara o le daría motivos para que se enfade conmigo aunque no lo logro siempre, ¡soy muy torpe!

Un incómodo silencio reino en el lugar, Milo se levantó del sillón y suspiro, luego se volvió a la joven.

-Jeruza… no sabes cuánto aprecio lo que me has dicho, y es una suerte que lo hayas hecho ahora, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos y jamás me hubiera perdonado destruir tu corazón, eres la primera mujer que me ha hecho ver el daño que he causado a otras chicas con mi falta de sensibilidad, si me hubieras dado esta misma confesión hace un año, dos cosas hubieran pasado…o me hubiera propasado contigo, y habría abusado de ti, te habría devorado a besos, pero solo para saciar mi libido … o… - Milo respiro profundamente- me habría enamorado de ti y es porque a pesar que no te tienes confianza, eres una chica muy especial, en lo poco que te conozco he visto tu pasión por muchas cosas, por la vida, por tu música, y hasta haces tu mejor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, hasta tu torpeza muchas veces es una virtud, porque nos haces reír a todos. Hasta tuviste el valor de enfrentar a Shaina aun sabiendo que podías morir.

-Milo, yo sé que no tengo la menor posibilidad contigo- Jeruza tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio - pero prométeme una cosa…

-dime Jeruza, lo que sea- respondió Milo.

Jeruza haciendo de lado su tristeza le dijo – prométeme que vas a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra- y admitiendo su derrota frente a Shaina continuo- sé que amas a Shaina siempre lo he sabido, y por eso jamás quise insinuarme contigo, pues siempre lo supe, aunque en mi corazón guardaba algo de esperanzas… -Jeruza se puso de pie en dirección de la puerta- Milo solo sé una cosa, este amor que siento por ti duele más que tu aguja Antares .Adiós mi amor…

La joven guerrera se disponía a salir, más sin embargo Milo no podía aguantar algo que lo inquietaba.

¡Espera Jeruza! – Le dijo Milo tomándola suavemente del hombro – Quisiera ver tu rostro…

-Milo la ley de la máscara nos da solo dos opciones… si ves mi rostro ahora, como no puedo matarte, pues me debo batir a duelo contigo y seguro perdería la vida en un segundo, y la otra es amarte, el problema es que yo ya te amo sin ser correspondida, adiós.

Jeruza abandono la casa de Escorpión, tan pronto estuvo fuera salió corriendo, y rompió en llanto, su corazón le pesaba toneladas, en menos de nada llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, se sacó su máscara y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Junet estaba escuchando el llanto de su alumna y se fue a ver que le pasaba, golpeando su puerta preocupada.

-Jeruza, linda… que sucede- Junet le hablaba en tono maternal como siempre, en su corazón ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su alumna y amiga.

-Junet perdóname, pero quiero estar sola…- le respondió Jeruza a su Maestra.

-de acuerdo Jeruza, pero cuando estés más calmada, hablamos- Junet temía que esto fuera a pasar, aunque conociendo a su alumna sabía que ella iba a confesar lo que sentía en algún momento, y también sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado.

Milo estaba solo en su casa, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Jeruza, se sintió tan feliz de haberse enamorado de Shaina, y pensó en hacerla feliz, pues ella no solo lo salvo a él, no si el corazón de más chicas como la noble Jeruza, se sentía un miserable de solo pensar que podía haber roto el corazón de la joven niña torpe que a veces lo hacía reír y de la que se reían todos. Amaba más aun a Shaina después de la confesión de amor de Jeruza. Y con más ganas le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa.

Al día siguiente Shaina fue a recoger el correo en el viejo buzón de su casita y vio una esquela muy bonita, la abrió y decía: "mapa del tesoro, sigue este camino y lo hallaras"

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **¿Qué clase de tesoro buscara Shaina? ¿Qué sorpresa esconderá ese misterioso papelito? De una cosa estamos seguras es que Shaina no aguantara las ganas de buscar ese "tesoro"**_


	11. Cap 11, ¿será posible ser amigo de algui

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada,**_

 _ **Cap 11, ¿será posible ser amigo de alguien a quién amas?**_

Saori desde hace un par de meses, empezó a frecuentar más a sus amigos, los Caballeros de bronce, esporádicamente también siempre se escabullía al coliseo sin ser vista, para seguir observando así fuera de lejos al Caballero de Géminis en sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

¡Cuánta falta le hacía! En el fondo de su corazón ella aun sufría por la distancia y trataba de olvidarlo, entablando más amistad con sus caballeros de bronce con los que creció.

Ellos se reunían a hacer cosas que todos los jóvenes de su edad hacían, Salían a divertirse, viajaban cuando podían, iban a la playa a comer helados, y a veces se entretenían en tertulias que terminaban al amanecer.

Saori comenzó a sentirse menos acartonada pues su vida de diosa del Santuario la aburría un poco por la cantidad de etiquetas que debía cumplir, asumiendo una madurez impropia para su edad tan joven. De hecho comenzó a vestirse de forma diferente, menos vestidos y más _outfits_ casuales, los vestidos y joyas muy elegantes los utilizaba únicamente en actos protocolarios.

Ella quería volverse más cercana con sus Caballeros, gozar un poco más de la vida y de pronto así poder ser más humana.

Saori mantenía una relación especialmente cercana con Seiya, aunque él no conocía los sentimientos de la diosa por el dorado de Géminis, Seiya le guardaba un amor inmenso, esa noche de tertulia ella decidió contarle a Pegaso sus sentimientos.

-Seiya, aunque estoy rodeada de mucha gente, me he sentido muy sola- decía mientras observaba las estrellas que se asomaban por su balcón.

-¿Saori, a que te refieres con que te sientes sola?- le pregunto Seiya sin saber el porqué de sus palabras.

-Sí, Seiya, lo que oíste, sola, acá en el Santuario me ven como la diosa de 88 caballeros que la protegen, y por el hecho de verme como una diosa, creen que yo no tengo sentimientos, o soy un ente lejano que esta allá en los aposentos más altos del Santuario a la que se rinde veneración y respeto- y algo cabizbaja agrego – a veces desearía haber sido una fulana cualquiera, una mortal que puede amar libremente a quien sea.

Seiya la abrazo por la espalda y ella le dio la cara, el Pegaso poso un tierno y casto beso en su frente y le pregunto -¿Saori lo que tratas de decirme es que tu amas a alguien en especial?

Unas lágrimas bajaban por el divino rostro de la diosa, no sabía por dónde empezar a contarle a Seiya lo que de verdad sentía por Saga de Géminis sin entirse juzgada o creer que eso que sentía le era prohibido.

\- todos mis caballeros, ponen sus vidas para protegerme, me tratan con un respeto que raya en lo distante, me llaman "Señora" "mi diosa" "Miladi" pero alguien se pregunta ¿Qué le gusta a Saori? No a Athena si no a Saori, ¿qué siente Saori? ¿Saori alguna vez se ha enamorado? A veces siento el peso de ser una diosa.

Seiya escuchaba atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por su amiga con atención y aprecio.

-Saori ¿tu estas enamorada? – le pregunto Seiya con un tono de seriedad, pero tratando de digerir lo que Saori como una mujer humana, despojada de su naturaleza divina trataba de decirle.

-Seiya, si te cuento… me prometes no decírselo a nadie, de todos mis caballeros, tu eres quien más confianza me inspira- dijo Saori se sentándose en el barandal del palco.

-Amiga mía, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- le prometió Seiya

\- Hay un hombre que desde que llegue aquí al Santuario, me ronda la mente sin cesar, pienso en el todo el día y la noche, lo tengo en mis fantasías y en mis sueños, sin embargo el parece inalcanzable para mí en todo sentido, no he hecho más que alejarlo con mi actitud inmadura- dando un suspiro Saori continuo- un día trate de llamar su atención de la forma equivocada… ¿te acuerdas del baile que hicimos con las Amazonas hace meses atrás?

-¿¡cómo olvidar aquel día, de esa grata sorpresa Saori!?- exclamo Seiya con una evidente felicidad-ese día se veían preciosas, y tú te veías más hermosa que la aurora boreal que baila en el cielo Siberiano.

-bueno- respondió Saori- pues aquel hombre no pensó lo mismo… lo que hizo fue alejarse de mí, pero Seiya yo lo amo, y sé que el sufre y tiene problemas, mi cosmos no me miente, quiero ayudarlo y no sé cómo.

\- Saori, no sé quién es el hombre del que me hablas, pero si te digo una cosa, ¿no crees que es mejor que entables una amistad sincera con él? – Le sugirió Seiya- digo… de muéstrale cuanto te importa, así podrás acercarte como una amiga y no como la diosa Athena.

Las horas pasaron y Seiya finalmente se despidió de Saori, quien volvió a sus aposentos y pensó toda la noche en lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, entablar una amistad con Saga…

En varias ocasiones durante los últimos meses, Saga de Géminis seguía haciendo tortuosos rituales para mantener su "otro yo" a raya, aunque extrañaba a Saori y estaba cansado de estar lejos de ella, el maligno ser que habitada en su alma siempre lo atormentaba y cada vez se hacía más presente en su vida.

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de Azul al amanecer, Saga se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento, y salió directo al coliseo, y lo que vio lo sorprendió gratamente…

Saori estaba sentada en una de las gradas del coliseo, vestida con una hermosa blusa negra de encajes, y tiras en los hombros, la blusa tenía varios drapeados que caían sobre sus caderas, un pantalón ajustado y zapatos deportivos. Tenía un semblante diferente más fresco.

-Saga… ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto Saori al caballero con un tono de voz diferente al de muchas ocasiones.

-Miladi, no pensaba que estuviera por aquí…- respondió Saga

-Yo quería saber… -se dirigió Saori a Saga en un tono muy dulce y tímido- … ¿si hoy tenías tiempo? Digo… para que salgamos juntos, a montar a caballo.

-No puedo negarme a los deseos de mi Señora- respondió Saga de Géminis.

Saori se sintió algo incomoda y molesta ante su respuesta – Saga, no quiero que aceptes esto como una orden mía por favor, si a ti te nace ir conmigo al campo y pasar un tiempo como amigos entonces yo me sentiré feliz, solo si a ti te nace, de lo contrario no me interesa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios carnosos del caballero de Géminis, y una dulzura invadió su rostro – Seño… es decir Saori, me encantaría ir contigo ¿a qué horas quieres que pase por ti?

-al medio día – respondió Saori

La joven se sentía muy feliz esa mañana, para el Patriarca verla así de feliz, era muy grato.

\- Gran Patriarca- le decía Athena sin ocultar su felicidad – si viene Saga hoy, por favor hazlo pasar.

La joven diosa estaba muy animada, quería verse hermosa, se ducho y lavo en perfumes y aceites, arreglo su larga cabellera lila en una hermosa trenza larga la cual ató con un bonito lazo de seda blanco, se puso una delicada camisa blanca con hermosos encajes en las sisas, y un pantalón negro para equitación.

Saga muy puntual fue a recogerla, el lucia su reluciente armadura que brillaba con el sol del medio día sin su casco, dejando libre su frondosa cabellera azul. Juntos ensillaron sus caballos y se perdieron en el horizonte.

-¡Saga! ¡Te reto a una carrera!- exclamo Saori quien no podía ocultar su felicidad.

\- ¿Si gano que me darás a cambio?- le retaba con voz picarona Saga a aquella joven.

Un suave rubor se dibujaba tímidamente en las mejillas de la joven diosa…

-¡Era broma!- respondió Saga –será a tu manera...

Ambos, hombre y mujer cabalgaron a través de parajes de ensueño, las montañas emanaban una suave brisa, y el campo se veía a plenitud tapizado con toda clase de flores de miles de colores, cayo la tarde y ellos finalmente se detuvieron.

Saga y Saori ataron los caballos a un árbol, y se sentaron juntos, la diosa se recostó en el prado y observaba el cielo cubierto de nubes mamut.

-¿Es hermoso verdad? – le decía Saori para tratar de romper el hielo

-Si desde aquí se puede observar la vista del Santuario más hermosa que nunca. Sin duda no me equivoque con Mu de Aries él está haciendo una gran labor…

-si…-respondió aisladamente Saori.

\- _Saga ojala pudiera romper el hielo y entrar en ti, pero aun siento esa barrera que nos aleja y no sé qué hacer_ …- pensaba la joven doncella.

\- Saga… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- Saori pregunto sin antes sentir cierta incomodidad.

\- La verdad no- respondió Saga – he tenido varias parejas, pero nunca me he enamorado.

-Saga pero… ¿cómo sabrías que estás enamorado de alguien?- inquirió la doncella.

-Lo sabría viendo la luz de los ojos en la mujer amada- manifestó el dorado de Géminis.

Saori volteo la mirada, _-¿Qué clase de luz buscas Saga?_ – pensó

En un momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el silencio reinaba por unos instantes, y sin darse cuenta nuevamente sucumbieron, a sus sentimientos. Saga de géminis poso sus labios sobre los de la joven diosa, y luego volteo su rostro nuevamente avergonzado.

\- te ruego me perdones Saori- dijo Saga.

Saori tomo suavemente las mejillas del dorado y volvió a besarlo, ¡hace tanto tiempo que ansiaba esos besos con locura! Acaricio su cabello largo, se sentía como en un sueño de amor del cual no quería despertar. Saga comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Saori para liberar el escote, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, los besos se tornaban más y más excitantes para ambos.

De repente un hilo de dolor atravesó el cráneo de Saga quien se apartó con violencia de la joven

-¡Saga que sucede! ¿! Te encuentras bien!?- exclamo Saori

¡Saori! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo!- dijo Saga toda vez que su cabello se empezó a tornar de un color gris y su rostro cambiaba de semblante, en sus ojos se reflejaba una maldad infinita, tomo a Saori por los brazos y la arrojo con gran fuerza y la doncella cayó sobre el prado, dando un grito de dolor por el golpe que recibió en su espalda.

Saori no comprendía el comportamiento de Saga, no se podía levantar del dolor, aun recostada sobre el suelo, levanto su cabeza y dirigiéndose a Saga le dijo - ¡por favor! ¡Saga! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

El caballero de Géminis se recostó encima de ella, y embriagándose de su aroma, le susurró al oído- ¡Quiero estar contigo, acaso crees que no sé lo que sientes niña! ¡Entrégate a mi Athena!

Saori empezó a romper en llanto, realmente no comprendía la situación que se estaba saliendo de control, a pesar de tener un cosmos poderoso, la diosa Athena era una mujer frágil.

Saga de Géminis comenzó a transformarse en el malvado Arles, tomaba a Saori por las muñecas y las puso encima de su cabeza dejándola totalmente vulnerable, ella hacia esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse mientras el poseía sus labios, Saori experimentaba una sensación de miedo pero al mismo tiempo no quería que él se detuviera, sin embargo Arles no mostraba ninguna piedad, sus besos pronto se tornaron más violentos-

-¡Athena! ¡Dime que me deseas!- le gritaba Saga mientras su mano derecha sostenía las dos frágiles muñecas de la diosa, su mano izquierda buscaba como desabrochar su pantalón.

Cuando Saori vio que la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, no paraba de llorar

-¡Saga! ¡Por favor! … ¡no me hagas esto! ¡Me lastimas! ¡YO TE AMO!

Tan pronto escucho esas palabras Saga experimento un dolor de cabeza horripilante, y su cabello empezó a tornarse del color azul habitual, y se veía en una lucha interior.

¡Saga! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que te sucede, déjame que te ayude!

-¡Saori! ¡Nada puedes hacer! ¡Es mejor que me aleje de ti!- Y Saga fue alejándose de ella, tomo uno de los caballos y regreso al Santuario dejando a la joven diosa inmersa en la tristeza y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para poder salvarlo de ese espíritu maligno que trataba de gobernarlo.

En su mente ahora existía solo una cosa, quería salvarlo, olvidando rápidamente aquel desafortunado suceso, monto en su caballo y volvió a su templo, jamás revelaría el secreto del hombre al cual amaba a nadie, pues su mente ahora estaba puesta en poder ayudarlo aunque se arriesgara a volver a despertar al malvado Arles.

Saga llego a su casa atormentado por lo que había sucedido ese día, realmente se encontraba muy asustado de pensar, que si el Patriarca llegara a enterarse de lo sucedido con Saori, podría condenarlo al destierro por atentar contra la integridad de la joven Athena, y no solo él tomaría acciones al respeto, los demás caballeros también tomarían represalias contra él.

Sin embargo Saori nunca dijo nada, ella jamás permitiría que alejaran al hombre que amaba, se encerró en sus aposentos y con su cuerpo en posición de rezo, comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y a trasmitirle a Saga un aura reconfortante que lo lleno de paz.

-Saga, cofia en mí, jamás le diré a nadie de tu secreto de eso puedes estar seguro, yo quiero ayudarte y hare lo posible por liberarte de ese mal, por ahora quiero que descanses.

Unas lágrimas acariciaban el rostro del caballero dorado de Géminis, aunque en su corazón reinaba una paz infinita, ya a estas alturas no se explicaba que estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos.

Saori se encontraba muy cansada, la noche llego, la diosa se despojó de sus ropas, y se sumergió en las aguas perfumadas de la gran tina que tenía en sus aposentos privados, allí en su soledad, pensó todo el tiempo en el caballero de Géminis y en lo que paso ese día en el campo, ella no podía negar el placer que le producían los besos apasionados de Saga, dentro de sus fantasías estaba él allí, metido en la tina junto a ella, proporcionándole todo tipo de caricias, la joven se estremecía de solo pensar en que aquello fuera posible, y sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar su propia piel, suaves gemidos salían de sus labios, y el nombre de su caballero se repetía constantemente en su mente, en su corazón y en sus palabras…

En el Recinto de las Amazonas, Junet se encontraba muy preocupada por su alumna, no había salido en todo el día, ni había probado bocado, de repente mientras ella estaba en su taller Jeruza salió en dirección a la cocina, bebió algo de agua.

-Jeruza- le dijo complacida Junet de verla fuera de su habitación- es muy bueno verte aquí, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Maestra- respondió Jeruza que aunque lucia de mejor semblante aparentemente, aun se encontraba apesadumbrada por todo lo sucedido en la casa de Escorpión- aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, pero en realidad pensaba en salir a caminar un poco…

Jeruza salió de casa, en la puerta de entrada de su casa se cruzó con su Shaina quien iba esa noche de visita junto con Marín para contarle las buenas nuevas a Junet, Shaina lucia su bello rostro sin mascara, entre Jeruza y Shaina hubo un frio e incómodo silencia, ambas se miraron y Jeruza hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto –Maestra Shaina, le ruego me disculpe por favor, voy de salida- dijo Jeruza con una seriedad desconocida para todos.

-Adelante Jeruza- respondió Shaina mientras entraba en la casa.

-¡Junet! ¡Junet! ¡Mira! – dijo Shaina con una alegría que emanaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y enseño el anillo que había en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-¡Un diamante! ¡Shaina es precioso! ¡ahh no me digas que tú y Milo…! – dijo la efusiva Junet.

\- ¡nos vamos a casar! ¡Milo me ha pedido que sea su esposa!- respondió Shaina

-amiga te mereces ser feliz, después de haber sido desilusionada- dijo Marín alegrándose sinceramente por su amiga Shaina.

\- ¡Hay que hablar con Athena y el patriarca! ¡Debemos preparar esa boda!- Junet estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En Rodorio en el bar, los Caballeros de Capricornio, Tauro, Acuario, cáncer, Leo y Kanon de Géminis, estaban bebiendo y no hacían más que hablar de lo sorprendidos de la decisión de su amigo Milo de casarse. Ese era el tema de la noche.

Jeruza cual autómata entro al bar se sentó en la barra y pidió una botella de wiskey, al comienzo el bar tender no quería dársela, por ella ser una menor.

-¡Mire señor! ¡Yo veré en que gasto mi maldito dinero! ¡Dame una botella ya mismo, que usted no sabe lo que necesito ahogar esta noche!- dijo ofuscada Jeruza

-está bien jovencita- dijo el bar tender sintiendo algo de empatía por aquella joven- será bajo tu responsabilidad.

Los caballeros ni se percataron aun, que ella estaba bebiendo en el mismo bar. Jeruza reemplazo su máscara habitual por otra que dejaba al descubierto su boca, para poder beber o comer en sitios públicos sin que su rostro sea visto por los demás.

A pico botella, empezó a beber, lo único que había en su mente era olvidarse de Milo para siempre.

-Después de esta noche, te iras de mi mente y saldrás de mi corazón para siempre… ¡Su infernal Majestad!- decía Jeruza para sí mientras sorbía más del dorado líquido.

-¡huy! ¡Muchachos! ¡Miren quien estaba bebiendo sola aquí!- decía Shura de Capricornio quien había ido a la barra por mas cervezas y no pudo evitar verla allí -¿Sabes ya las buenas nuevas eh?- agrego.

-no lo sé, ni me importa- le dijo Jeruza.

Shura se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa con sus compañeros, que no estaba muy lejos de la barra

-¡así que nuestro escorpión favorito, finalmente se casa con la bella cobra del Santuario! – dijo Shura hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Jeruza, a quien disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir.

-Nuestro amigo será muy feliz y es lo que importa- dijo Aioria que ese día decidió por fin acompañarlos a beber.

-¡van a botar la casa por la ventana! -Decía Kanon de Géminis mientras bebía su botella.

-Desde que la comida esta buena, lo demás me vale- decía Aldebarán de Tauro.

-aun parece mentira que Milo, quien tiene un gran listado de mujeres en su historial, haya aceptado casarse, ¿Quién lo creería?- decía el caballero de Cáncer.

-¡huu sii! Y más de una mensa que botaba las babas por él, va a sufrir pobres! ¡jajaja! – exclamo Shura, con el único objetivo de atormentar a la pobre Jeruza.

-¡OYE TU!- se levantó Jeruza de la barra, y se paró en frente desafiante ante Shura- ¿¡por qué me atormentas!? ¡Déjame sufrir mis penas en paz de una vez!- y sin pensar en lo borracha que ya se hallaba; Jeruza intento lanzar un golpe a Shura quien lo esquivo y la joven resbalo directo a la mesa donde estaban bebiendo los dorados, causando un desastre, todos rompieron a reír, excepto Camus de Acuario y Aioria de Leo. Quienes mostraron compasión por la joven ayudándola a incorporarse. Jeruza se soltó de ellos con violencia.

-¡ya déjenme!- la joven guerrera con el corazón hecho añicos por la vergüenza salió de aquel lugar. Shura pretendía seguirla y Aioria lo detuvo.

-¡ya déjala en paz! ¡No seas miserable!- dijo Aioria- ¡acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres!, ¡cabron!

-¡Aioria, no te metas en mis asuntos! ¡Jeruza es _mi_ maldito problema ahora déjame! – y Shura salió del bar también.

Jeruza se tambaleaba por el mareo que le produjo la botella de Wiskey, tropezó con un escalón y resbalo tan duro que su máscara salió volando por los aires. Intento buscarla con la mente nublada y angustiada que cualquiera pudiera ver su rostro.

-¿¡Buscas esto Jeruza!?- pregunto Shura de capricornio con la máscara de la Jove jeruza en la mano.

 _ **Los sentimientos de Saori y Saga cada vez van aclarándose más, ¿Qué hará Saori ahora que sabe que Saga aún no se ha liberado de Arles para salvarlo?**_

 _ **Y Jeruza perdió su máscara, con la mala suerte que fue Shura quien la encontró, ¿que pasara entonces?**_

 **Notas de la autora: les pido de verdad muchas disculpas por tardarme en responder comentarios, ya que estos días he tenido problemas con la señal de internet. Sin embargo aquí les dejo otros dos capítulos de este fic. Como siempre les mando un abrazo.**


	12. Cap 12 Unmasked

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, así que no pretendo volverme rica con esto jejeje!**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano por lo errores gramaticales y ortogreficos con mucho gusto aceptare sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **No siendo más, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Cap 12: Unmasked**

Aun en la oscuridad de la madrugada, Shaina de Ofiuco, se sentó a leer un libro y a tomar un café, tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, y salió esa mañana a trotar en las cercanías del coliseo, le encantaba el aire tibio de la mañana que acariciaba su rostro, desde que estaba saliendo formalmente con Milo, podía disfrutar de ese sencillo placer. Realmente se sentía feliz y libre de no volver a cargar con el yugo de la máscara, hace tanto tiempo que no recibía la caricia del viento en sus mejillas.

Seguía corriendo preparándose ese día muy de madrugada para entrenar con sus aprendices, quienes le guardaban un gran cariño y respeto, todas las mañanas antes de recibir se acordaba de su alumno más especial, y quien murió por amor, Cassios.

Shaina era una maestra bastante estricta que sometía a sus alumnos a los más duros entrenamientos, en contraparte con su amiga Marín quien entrenaba a sus aprendices en el uso del cosmos, ella los hacia desarrollar más, su fuerza bruta. Largas jornadas de levantamiento de pesas, interminables vueltas a trote alrededor del coliseo, enfrentamientos entre aprendices, resistencia a las inclemencias del tiempo eran parte de las duras rutinas de sus estudiantes aspirantes a caballero.

Para sus discípulos era muy extraño verla sin su máscara, pues su rostro dulce no correspondía a su duro temperamento.

La Saint de Ofiuco despidió a sus alumnos esa mañana, eran casi las 9 am, volvió para su casa a desayunar, leer el diario y finalmente a recoger el correo, del viejo buzón toma una hermosa esquela con una nota bastante curiosa, "mapa del tesoro, sigue este camino y lo hallaras"

 _-¡vaya! ¡Quien sea que haya escrito esta nota tiene una caligrafía espantosa!_ \- pensó Shaina.

En la nota se observaba un mapa que daba a una de las playas rocosas que rodeaban el Santuario, también decía que debía estar en el lugar que indicaba la "X" a cierta hora de la tarde. Muy seguramente Shaina ya se estaba imaginando que se trataba de una de las sorpresas de Milo.

La guerrera cambio sus ropas, esta vez le dio por ponerse un lindo vestido negro con lunares blancos ajustado sin mangas con escote corazón de silueta "A" vaporoso a la altura de la cintura, se ampliaba y le daba a las rodillas, unos lindos stilettos rojos y en su cabello una cola de caballo, lucia muy femenina.

Salió a buscar "el tesoro" siguiendo al pie de la letra cada paso que el mapa le indicaba. Y se acercó a la playa entre dos rocas, encontró una banderita con un cofrecito, Shaina se acercó y lo abrió, en su interior había una nota que decía "Shaina ¿te casas conmigo?"

-y _a veo a quien pertenece esta letra tan fea ¡jajajaj!-_ pensó la joven maestra

-¿y entonces preciosa? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Milo de Escorpión quien se hallaba saliendo de su escondite.

\- ¡Hay! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamo Shaina - ¿eh? –balbuceo

Y Milo se acercó a ella y sacando una cajita de terciopelo escarlata, y enseñando la brillante joya a su amada -¿aceptas?- volvió a preguntar.

Un tímido color rosa teñía las mejillas de la joven amazona y sin poder contener la emoción contesto – acepto.

Milo la tomo del rostro y la beso tiernamente abrazándola, la tarde caía en aquella playa mientras las olas golpeaban las rocas.

-Milo, nunca he amado a ningún hombre en mi vida, como te amo a ti en estos instantes- le susurro la cobra al dorado de Escorpión.

Milo se embriagaba de su aroma suave, posando sus labios en su cuello, y tomándola por la cintura, acariciaba su espalda mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior, la aparto para contemplar su belleza.

Shaina correspondía a sus caricias deslizando sus pequeñas manos debajo de la camiseta acariciando la torneada espalda de Milo, lo despojo de aquella prenda y los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban su tallada silueta masculina, la pareja volvía a ser uno; con cierta habilidad que tenía para estas cosas, Milo despojo a Shaina de la totalidad de su ropa, y tumbados sobre la arena él se adentró en la intimidad de su amada, mientras poseía sus labios con una pasión salvaje, la embestía una y otra vez, mientras le decía cuanto la amaba y deseaba, la seguía embistiendo como si no existiera un mañana, hasta llegar al clímax. Milo poso sus labios sobre los de Shaina como siempre y cayo rendido a lado de ella, mientras el cielo era testigo de su amor.

Pronto se levantaron y volvieron a vestirse, el mar que los acompañaba se veía imponente, mientras caminaban abrazados y el la regresaba a su casa…

Horas más tarde en Rodorio a la salida del bar, una Jeruza muy prendida en tragos, buscaba angustiosamente su máscara que había perdido al tropezar, con la sorpresa desagradable de enterarse que quien preciso la encontró fue Shura de capricornio.

-¿¡Buscas esto Jeruza!?- pregunto Shura de capricornio con la máscara de la Joven en la mano.

Jeruza sin pensarlo volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Shura se sorprendió en gran medida, de ver por fin el rostro de la nena a la que desde hace meses asediaba con sus chistes pesados, ambos, Jeruza la chica torpe aspirante a Amazona y Shura el caballero dorado de Capricornio se miraban el uno al otro, el español no quería perder de vista ni un detalle del delicado cutis de Jeruza, observo sus lindas pecas, su expresión infantil, sus labios pintados de un rosa muy delicado, sus ojos grandes y verdes repletos de arqueadas pestañas, su nariz diminuta que le daba un aire muy gracioso, todo ese conjunto rodeado por una larga cabellera lisa castaña que caía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la joven guerrea cual si fuera una capa.

Cuando Jeruza por fin cayo en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, se sobresaltó y su única reacción fue tomar rápidamente de las manos del dorado de Capricornio su máscara.

-¡Maldición!- dijo enojada Jeruza - ¡presta eso para acá!

Y volviéndose a poner su máscara, salió huyendo de aquel lugar dejando a un atónito Shura.

Milo llego en esos instantes y encontró a Shura en la entrada del bar con la cara perdida.

-¿amigo?- le pregunto Milo mientras movía sus manos al frente de los ojos de Shura.

-¿eh? ¡Sí!- balbuceaba Shura palabras sin sentido. Y ambos entraron al bar.

-¿¡que sucedió cabrito!?- pregunto Kanon de Géminis -¿te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O viste al mismísimo Hades?

-esa misma cara tenia Shura cuando lo encontré a la entrada del bar – dijo Milo sentándose dispuesto a pedir una botella de cerveza

-amigo, ¡no nos tengas en ese suspenso!- agrego Deathmask - ¿¡viste a Hades!? ¿Sí o no?

-¡fue algo peor que eso! Amigos, vi su rostro…- Dijo Shura

-¿a qué te refieres Shura?- pregunto Camus de Acuario

-¡Que vi su rostro! ¡El rostro de esa niña Jeruza!- exclamo Shura

Milo escupió la cerveza que acababa de ingerir -¡COMO! ¿¡QUE VISTE QUE!? –exclamo sorprendido, que Jeruza haya sido capaz de enseñar su rostro a un hombre que no hacía más que hostigarla y no a él, a quien decía amar.

-¿tan fea es? – pregunto Aldebarán de Tauro.

\- a juzgar por la expresión de su cara- decía Kanon de Géminis – ¡debe ser la nena más fea del Santuario! ¡jajajaja!

-¡NO sean idiotas, ya cállense! –Exclamo preocupado Shura- ¿¡no se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto!? ¡Acabo de ver el rostro de _esa_ niña!

Milo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante tal situación, pues de todas formas sin nada más que curiosidad habría querido conocer la cara de la verdadera Jeruza, y obviamente el enterarse que otro hombre había visto su rostro le dio justo en su ego masculino.

-¿Shura no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Cuál es la gravedad del asunto?- pregunto Milo sin salir de la curiosidad.

-¡es sumamente grave! Ella solo puede amarme u odiarme ¿no?, si he visto su rostro, como obviamente no me ama, pues no me quedara otra que hacerla pedazos con mi Excalibur ya que tampoco podrá matarme con facilidad, en fin- suspirando agrego- ¡pues la muy boba, encontró su fin de una manera muy estúpida!

Los demás caballeros lo miraron con cierta indignación.

-¡no puedo creer que hables en serio!- exclamo Milo.

Shura se encogió de hombros – bueno pues ni modo, tratare de ser piadoso- dijo tomando la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

-¡bueno, bueno! ¡Shura a lo que vamos! – Dijo Kanon- ¿es fea o bonita?

-¿es muelona? ¿Es bizca? ¿Tiene una nariz enorme?- pregunto con insistencia Deathmask

\- ¡si ya suéltala! – agrego Milo

-¡Hay! ¡Pues no!- dijo Shura alterado- al contrario… es muy hermosa, _tiene la dulzura de un ángel_ …

Los caballeros dorados lo chiflaron, y le cantaban en coro.

-¡Shura está enamorado! ¡Shura ama a Jeruza!- exclamaban al unísono.

-¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Déjenme en paz!- les decía ofuscado el dorado de Capricornio- además, ya que estas aquí…- y se dirigió a Milo de Escorpión – ¿entonces te nos casas?

-Sí, ya por fin decidí sentar cabeza, Shaina es la mujer de mi vida- dijo el dorado de Escorpión.

-¿y entonces que será de nuestras fiestas? –respondió Kanon.

-¡ahh eso no será problema!- agrego Deathmask - ¿¡Milo acaso creíste que no lo habíamos pensado!?

-Pensar… ¿¡Que!?- pregunto Milo

\- ¡Huy sí! Como la habíamos pasado por alto!- agrego Aldebarán - ¡Tu despedida de soltero!

-¡muchachos si creen que yo voy a andar acostándome con una de esas mujeres de la vida alegre están muy equivocados!- refunfuño Milo.

-¿no me digas? ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan puritano?- preguntaba Camus de Acuario.

\- Puritano… no... Solo que ya estoy enamorado no necesito de nadie, eso es todo- dijo Milo.

-¡Amigo! ¡No te preocupes! Déjamelo a mí…-Respondió Kanon- te prometo que será una reunión sencilla, solo nosotros no más- decía mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

La noche siguió, las rolas de heavy metal se escuchaban al fondo, la canción _Fabulous Disaster_ de la banda _Exodus_ tronaba en todo el lugar mientras los muchachos cabeceaban el tema con toda intensidad, y brindaron.

Jeruza subió por los escalones de la casa de Capricornio, el caballero la estaba esperando en la entrada, y lanzo su potente excalibur acabando así con su vida…

-¡No Shura! ¡Noooo! - exclamo Jeruza despertándose de golpe, empapada de sudor, encendió la lamparita- ¡UFFF! ¡Todo fue una horrible pesadilla!- y volvió a acostarse aun con la lámpara encendida y mirando al techo.

 _-¿Que voy a hacer?-_ se preguntó pensando – _en realidad estoy en muchos problemas_

-¡toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!- se escuchaban golpes en la puerta - ¡Jeruza! ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Junet desde afuera de la habitación

-Maestra, no se preocupe por mí, solo fue una pesadilla- respondió la joven.

-Si necesitas hablar… Jeruza cuenta conmigo por favor ¿me lo prometes?- dijo Junet

-Está bien, maestra, ya puede ir a acostarse- respondió Jeruza.

Al día siguiente, Saori estaba tomando él te con el Patriarca, y fueron interrumpidos por Tatsumi.

-Señorita Saori- dijo- dos de las amazonas la buscan con urgencia, necesitan hablar con usted.

-Está bien Tatsumi – respondió Saori levantándose- Iré enseguida atenderlas, Gran Patriarca ¿vienes conmigo por favor?

\- En seguida Señora- respondió Mu de Aries.

Saori salió al encuentro con sus Amazonas quienes la esperaban con cierta ansiedad y emoción.

-Excelencia- dijo Marín –venimos a informarle de un alegre acontecimiento que nos comunicó nuestra amiga Shaina y queríamos pedirle su ayuda.

-¿de qué se trata Marín? – pregunto la diosa

-¡Va a ver una boda! – dijo efusivamente Junet, mientras Marín le hacía señas para que sea más prudente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¿Y quiénes son los afortunados novios? –pregunto Saori.

-Alteza, son sus servidores, Shaina de Ofiuco y Milo de Escorpión-respondió Marín

-¡Que! ¡Que! –respondió Mu saliendo de su calma habitual, Saori lo vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede Mu? ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- pregunto la diosa.

-Pues señora parece inverosímil, Milo de Escorpión tiene un largo historial de chicas, y pues eso me sorprende- respondió el Patriarca- Todos sabemos de sus andanzas.

-¡Pues realmente no me importa saber de sus andanzas! –Respondió Saori con cierta molestia- ¿acaso crees tú que el amor _no_ cambia el corazón de las personas, Gran Patriarca?

-Disculpe Señora mi imprudencia, no quise importunarla, solo que…- Respondió el dorado de Aries.

-ya te dije que no me interesa saber los líos de faldas de mis caballeros-dijo Saori y dirigiéndose a sus Amazonas- ya se a lo que han venido, quieren que el día de la boda, les de mi bendición a los enamorados ¿verdad?

\- Alteza, usted lo dijo mucho mejor que nosotras- respondió Junet.

-Mis queridas guerreras, desde luego, no solo daré mi bendición, si no que pondremos a todo el Santuario a disposición para celebrar el amor, así que desde ya nos haremos cargo, díganle a Shaina que reúna a quienes serán sus damas de honor, atenderé algunos asuntos de aquí del templo y la próxima semana viajaremos a la ciudad a una tienda que conozco divina que se llama "el Piso Parisino" allí buscaremos el vestido de Shaina y los de las damas.

Las Amazonas quedaron más que satisfechas con la respuesta.

- _el amor cambia el corazón de la gente…-_ pensaba Saori – Sa _ga, solo el amor te hará libre_.

Saga de Géminis, ese día se encontraba indispuesto, no quería salir a ninguna parte, y desde que se encontró con Athena, apenas había probado comida, causando gran preocupación en su hermano gemelo.

Kanon había preparado una deliciosa cena para su hermano, y se hacía cargo de todo el quehacer.

-¿ _Qué podría estar pasando con mi hermano?-_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a la sala llevándole la comida a Saga, – _hace días que el casi no duerme, ni sale de esa sala, solo se la pasa escuchando música y fumando, apenas prueba bocado, tampoco se ha ocupado de sus aprendices, esto es muy extraño…_

-Saga, te he traído de comer, por favor no lo rechaces- dijo Kanon colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro.

Saga tenía la mirada perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente con Saori del otro día.

-hermano tu sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?- pregunto su gemelo, el dragón marino.

Saga aun con la mirada perdida, asintió vagamente.

-Hermano yo quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber qué te pasa, de lo contrario me imposibilitas- insistía Kanon – y al menos quiero que pruebes algo, vas a enfermarte.

-Esta vez no sé si pueda contarte que me pasa- por fin respondió Saga – pues no sé si después que me escuches, quieras seguir siendo mi mejor amigo.

-eso no lo sabré si no me lo dices- dijo Kanon de Géminis, con un gesto de verdadera preocupación.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Sera que Saga de géminis le contara la verdad a su hermano? ¿Será capaz de contarle lo que sucedió con Athena la otra vez? ¿Cómo se lo tomara Kanon?**_


	13. Cap 13 playa, brisa y mar

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, así que no pretendo pagar mis cuentas con esto jejeje! no mentiras ahora si en serio! Es bueno aclararlo siempre…**

 **La Cancion interpretada por Jeruza es de Madonna titulada "la isla Bonita"**

 **No siendo más, disfruten la lectura.**

Cap 13. **Aclarando situaciones**

Kanon estaba esa noche dispuesto a escuchar a Saga, realmente vivía desconcertado con la actitud de su querido hermano.

-Kanon, prométeme una cosa – dijo Saga- guárdame el secreto de lo que te voy a contar.

-De acuerdo hermano ¡pero cuéntame ya!- insistió Kanon, sin poder soportar la curiosidad.

-lo mejor es que yo me aleje del Santuario, no quiero causarle un daño mayúsculo a la diosa Athena- dijo por fin Saga – últimamente el malvado Arles quien habita dentro de mí, me está atormentando con la idea de poseer a Athena.

Kanon abrió los ojos lo más que pudo - ¡pero! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso ya has intentado…?- inquirió Kanon.

-Hermano, Athena me ha confesado que me ama en varias ocasiones desde la fiesta de bienvenida- respondió Saga –yo he tratado de alejarme de ella, aunque te confieso que esa chica me gusta bastante, sin embargo mi "otro yo" ha utilizado esa debilidad en mí, para tratar de hacerle daño a Athena, solo pienso que aunque sería lo correcto abandonar el Santuario, aun no sé si quiero en realidad estar lejos de ella.

-Saga, hermano jamás me hubiera creído que una diosa fuera capaz de enamorarse de un mortal- dijo Kanon- aunque yo te creo, no eres muy amigo de las mentiras., pero entonces ¿Qué harás?

-por ahora mantenerme lejos de ella, y no acercarme si no es estrictamente necesario- respondió el dorado de Géminis.

Saga no considero necesario contarle a su hermano lo que sucedió aquel día en el campo, mejor pensó en guardar ese secreto.

-Saga, te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo el marino, dando un abrazo fraternal a su hermano, por quien sentía un gran cariño.

Varios días transcurrieron, Jeruza no había contado a nadie lo sucedido con Shura, y evitaba a toda costa salir del recinto, en un comienzo Junet, se mostró comprensiva, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de control y ella aun pensaba que la causa del comportamiento extraño de su alumna se debía por Milo.

-Jeruza- dijo Junet- por favor quiero que hablemos.

-Maestra está bien usted me dirá- dijo la joven

-ya es hora, jovencita que superes el hecho que Milo se casara con Shaina- dijo su maestra- y vuelvas a salir de la casa como solías hacerlo, hay muchas cosas que hacer afuera.

-Maestra aunque no es fácil superar el hecho que en todo el santuario, se habla del mismo tema, la boda, que Shura vive recordándomelo todo el tiempo- inquirió la joven Jeruza- yo ya acepte la relación de Milo y he decidido tomar distancia, no es fácil, pero lo lograre.

Junet pudo notar que al parecer Jeruza se hallaba un poco más tranquila respeto al tema de la boda, pero conocía muy bien a su alumna y percibía en ella una gran preocupación. Sin embargo para no atosigarla con más preguntas dejo las cosas así.

-Jeruza- dijo Junet- ¿porque no alistas tus cosas que nos vamos a la playa? así pasaras un rato agradable…

-¡hablas en serio Maestra!- por fin Jeruza volvía a sonreír como habitualmente lo hacía- ¡iré por la guitarra de mi padre y mi traje de baño y mi antifaz!- Jeruza corrió a la habitación y salió en cuestión de minutos con sus cosas y su bikini puesto debajo de unos jeans.

Ambas, alumna y Maestra salieron a tomar el sol y disfrutar la playa, como ese día como era fin de semana la playa estaba más trascurrida.

-¡ahh! ¡Maestra! ¡Hace rato no gozo de estos sencillos placeres!- decía emocionada la joven aspirante a Amazona.

-Jeruza, amiga por que no interpretas una de las canciones que te sabes, hace mucho no escucho tu voz- sugirió Junet.

-¡Ok maestra! Lo hare con gusto…-respondió emocionada la joven, Junet se alegraba de ver a su niña así de contenta.

Jeruza afino las clavijas de su guitarra y empezó a entonar una conocida canción, de Madonna "La Isla Bonita"

 _Como puede ser verdad  
Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

 _Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

 _I fell in love with San Pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast…_

Tan concentrada estaba la chica con su guitarra, que no se percató que Milo de Escorpión estaba allí parado frente a ella.

-¡maestra, hace rato no la pasaba muy bien! - dijo - ¡huy ya se oscureció! -Y miro hacia arriba y vio a Milo allí parado con rostro seriamente desconcertado.- ¡hay! ¿¡Y tú que haces aquí!? ¿Y mi maestra?

\- ella no se encuentra aquí- dijo el dorado de Escorpión, que ese día andaba por casualidad allí en la playa esperando a Shaina.

-Milo está muy serio, ¿sucede algo? ¿Lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto extrañada ante la actitud del caballero.

El dorado tomo de la muñeca a Jeruza, y la llevo a un lugar donde estuvieran más solos, Shura quien pasaba también por allí ese día, los vio y se escondió detrás de una roca, para observar que sucedía entre ellos.

-¡Jeruza! No me muestras tu rostro a mí a quien dices amar y si vas mostrándoselo a cualquiera… ¿acaso entiendo?- inquirió Milo acercándose más de la cuenta a la asustada Jeruza – ¿me podrías explicar eso?

La jovencita trago saliva, y su corazón latía a mil, por tanta cercanía con el caballero de Escorpión, podía percibir su aroma masculino, por poco sucumbe y reacciona.

-¡Milo! Si yo te declare mis sentimientos, aun sabiendo tu respuesta, era para poder cerrar este ciclo en mi vida, no tengo por qué andar dándote explicaciones de cada cosa que hago ¡si yo antes ni existía para ti! además – pasando por un lado apartándose de él- mi maestra me enseño una cosa: lealtad, a Shaina no le gustara esto, ¡y por favor! ¡No seas arrogante! Ya veo que tu fama con las mujeres es verdad, con permiso… ¡ahh y espero que la Maestra Shaina no se equivoque con usted!

Jeruza se retiró de aquel lugar con el corazón totalmente estrujado, ¿cómo podía darse el lujo de hablarle así al hombre que estaba tratando de olvidar?.

Milo se sintió como un estúpido, _-¿¡en que carajos estoy pensando!? No tengo por qué andar hablando con esa muchachita que finalmente nunca me interesó, no debo acercarme a ella nunca más, está en todo su derecho de darse oportunidad con otro, además no voy a hacerle esto a Shaina._

-¿Milo como estas?- dijo Shaina apareciendo de repente, al parecer no vio nada de lo que sucedió

-¡mi amor! ¡Preciosa!- dijo Milo sintiéndose sorprendido -¿quieres una paleta?

-ok está bien- respondió Shaina - ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿¡ehh!? ¡sí! Es que tuve un altercado con una niña que se la pasaba tirando basura en la playa, hay que ponerlas en su lugar ¿no crees? –respondió nervioso Milo, creyendo que Shaina pudo haberlos visto.

-sí, Milo lo que tú digas, vamos entonces- dijo Shaina. - A propósito quería decirte algo importante _…_

 _-¡no puede ser! ¡Me sorprendió hablando con esa niña Jeruza!-_ pensó Milo.

\- ¡Milo! ¡Me pones cuidado por favor! ¡Estás muy distraído!- reprochó la cobra.

-¡No! ¡Amor! ¡Estoy aquí! Dime…- respondió el dorado de escorpión.

-la próxima semana nos vamos de Viaje Marín, Junet, Geist y yo, Athena nos invitó a la ciudad, mi diosa quiere hacerse cargo de los preparativos de nuestra boda.

-Mi amor… eso es fantástico, eso sí, me harás mucha falta- respondió Milo, dándole un beso tierno a Shaina – ven te invito a un helado.

En otro lado en aquella misma playa, Jeruza seguía tocando tranquilamente su guitarra, los días apartada en el recinto de las amazonas al menos calmaron la ansiedad que le producía Milo, sin embargo no se quitaba de la cabeza el hecho de haber sido vista por Shura.

 _-¿Qué habrá sucedido con mi maestra Junet?-_ se preguntó, y encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a tocar la canción que estaba cantando hacía rato.

 _I fell in love with San Pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast_

 _Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

-¡vaya! ¡Si me habían dicho que cantabas! ¡Pero no sabía que tu voz era tan hermosa!- exclamo Shura que había estado siguiéndola desde que ella había estado con Milo hablando.

Jeruza se paralizo estando sentada en su lugar, allí estaba ese hombre al que estaba tratando de evitar hacia días, la mirada en ese personaje había cambiado drásticamente, se tornó seductora al igual que su voz, y se acercó a la joven Jeruza tomando su máscara con la mano, le dijo.

-¿Cuándo vas a superar a Milo eh? – Y acercándose a su oído agrego- no me gusta que andes cerca de él, me entiendes, ya sabes te espero en mi casa y finiquitamos lo nuestro, _te enseñare mi excalibur_.

-Shura… por favor, devuélveme mi mascara te lo suplico… - dijo Jeruza mientras el miedo la consumía.

El dorado de Capricornio acaricio el pálido rostro de la jovencita - veo que ahora estas más aplacada y menos grosera eh?- dijo mientras en sus ojos había cierta lascivia, sin embargo en lo único que pensaba Jeruza era en irse de allí, pues tenía miedo, además ella no entendía el comportamiento de Shura y era demasiado inocente para entender lo que por su mente pasaba.

Apenas el dorado se fue la jovencita, huyo de esa playa sin esperar a su maestra, tan pronto llego a su casa se encerró su habitación.

-¡maldito el día que me deje ver la cara de ese imbécil! ¡Qué voy a hacer, ese idiota quiere matarme pero ya!

Kanon ese día recibió visitas en su casa; a Shura, Deathmask, Aioria, Shaka de Virgo que vino acompañado (y convencido) por los demás de participar en las charlas de sus compañeros y Aldebarán.

-Vamos a jugar cartas amigos- propuso Kanon- voy a llamar a mi hermano.

El marino, se dirigió a la habitación de Saga, y lo llamó invitándolo a unírseles, Saga acepto la invitación de su querido hermano, de veras necesitaba un refrigerio.

-¡hace rato no te dejas ver Saga! ¿Ya estas como Shaka, hay que jalarlos aquí para que se integren un poco jajaj! – dijo divertido Deathmask

-a mí no me gustan mucho estas entretenciones baratas, pero a veces hay que participar – respondió Shaka-

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, lo muchachos hablaban, se reían.

De repente, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Voy a abrir! ¡Ya voy!- dijo Kanon dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Hola Kanon, quisiera hablar con tu hermano, podría pasar- dijo Saori quien había resuelto esa tarde ir a visitar a Saga para ver cómo se encontraba.

\- ¡Mi señora!- dijo Kanon, muy sorprendido- ¡es un honor tenerla en mi casa, pase por favor!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Que buscara Saori, yendo personalmente a la casa de Saga de Geminis…**_

 **¿Cómo han estado eh? Como podrán ver, soy muy mala cumpliendo promesas, así que aquí les adelanto dos capítulos más, si por un lado las cosas parecen resolverse, por otro lado se enreda un poco esta madeja, pero bueno.**

 **Quiero mandar un saludo sincero a todas aquellas lectoras que me siguen, se toman un ratito de su preciado tiempo para leerme y también para las que me escriben, son mis musas favoritas.** **un saludo y abrazo para todas desde Bogota.**

 **Eville Thrash**


	14. Cap 14, Saori, simplemente Saori

CAP 14: Saori, simplemente Saori

-¡muchachos! ¡Escondan todo el alcohol! ¡Y lo que indique cualquier cosa comprometedora aquí!-exclamo Kanon- ¡deja de ver películas sucias cangrejo! –y agarrando el control remoto- ¡mejor dicho! ¡Apaga ese maldito aparato!

-¡Que paso?- pregunto Deathmask sobresaltado- ¡estaba en la mejor parte!

-¿Kanon que sucede?- pregunto Aioria

-¡no pues! ¡Adivinen!- decía muy excitado Kanon -¡buscan a mi hermanito!

\- ¡hay ya! ¡Deja la neura! – Dijo Aldebarán -¿Quién está afuera?

\- ¡es la diosa Athena! ¡Imbéciles! – y dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Shura y Aioria - ¡idiotas dejen esas cartas allí! ¡Ayúdenme a arreglar esta pocilga!

El león le mando una mirada asesina

-¡pero que!- exclamo Shura muy enojado.

-¡oiga usted! ¡Peliteñida! – Le decía Kanon a Shaka de virgo- ¡vaya y se trae un trapero de la cocina!

 _Después…_

-Miladi… ya puede usted pasar- dijo Kanon –es usted bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada,

Saori entro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza de ver a sus caballeros de oro allí reunidos.

-disculpen… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?- pregunto tímidamente Saori –Kanon yo mejor vuelvo otro día…

-¡de ninguna manera miladi! – Agrego Kanon nervioso – ¡Saga! ¡Sal que te busca la diosa Athena!

Saori se puso roja como un tomate – _debí haber venido en otra ocasión…además aquí huele como extraño-_ pensó.

-¡oigan partida de conchudos! ¡Es que no le van a dar una silla a la señorita!- refunfuño Kanon -¡quite de ahí cangrejo!- le quita el puesto a Deathmask - señorita siéntese aquí, ya le llamo a mi hermano.

Tan pronto Saori se sentó en el sillón, piso el control y el televisor se volvió a prender por accidente ¡preciso en esa maldita película!

-¡ _ohh si!¿ ohh si! ¡Poséeme siiiii!-_

Saori quedo estupefacta, al conocer la otra cara de sus caballeros en sus vidas cotidianas, eran verdaderos marranos, su cara estaba roja y su vergüenza era evidente.

-¡maldito cangrejo! ¿¡Que te dije de traer películas inmorales a este lugar decente!?- dijo Kanon regañando a Deathmask- ¡maldita sea! ¡Hermano! ¡Salga que lo buscan!

Saga salió de su cuarto supremamente avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-miladi…le ruego por favor, nos perdone por esta situación tan bochornosa que acaba de presenciar- se disculpó Saga.

-Saga, muchachos, por favor discúlpenme a mí no debí haber aparecido sin antes avisar… -y acercándose al oído del caballero le susurro- _no pude aguantar las ganas de saber cómo seguías, perdóname…_

-mi Señora por favor acompáñeme a otra sala, si quiere- sugirió Saga –muchachos sigan allí no se preocupen.

Una vez desaparecieron Saga y Saori, los dorados allí presentes se lanzaron en ristre contra Kanon

-¡usted si es mucho bobo! –Exclamo Shura- ¡Qué vergüenza con nuestra diosa! ¡Va a pensar que somos unos cerdos en lugar de caballeros!

-¡de haber sabido que ella venia, ni siquiera habría traído mis videos! -Replico el dorado de cáncer

-hmmm ¡lo que sea, quien no debió haber venido a participar de semejante bacanal, debí haber sido yo! – dijo Shaka de Virgo…

\- ¡Hayy ya dijo la rubia ¡'"No participo del jolgorio de la chusma!" ¡Ya pareces doña Florinda!- le dijo Aldebarán a Shaka.

-¡no es eso! Pero dice el dicho "mira con quién andas y te diré quién eres" ¡seguro que Athena ya pensó que soy igual de bajo que ustedes!- respondió el caballero "más cercano a dios"

-muchachos por favor, calmémonos- dijo Aioria tratando de controlar la situación -¿Kanon de veras no sabías que Athena iba a venir?

-¡NOO! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué iba a dejar que se cogieran mi casa de ruana? ¿sabiendo algo tan importante?

Saga y Saori entraron a otra sala más íntima, Saori estaba muerta de la vergüenza, preciso ese día estaban los dorados en plena reunión, haciendo cosas que a veces los hombres hacen.

-¿no te pareció graciosa la situación, Saori?- dijo Saga tratando que la doncella olvidara la situación- me serviré una copa, ¿quieres algo?

Saori sonrió sinceramente, en realidad jamás había visto a sus caballeros en sus momentos de esparcimiento y bueno eran hombres después de todo, pero lo que más feliz la puso, fue el hecho que Saga la llamara _Saori_ , simplemente _Saori._

-Saga, quiero un vaso con agua eso es todo- sugirió la joven

Por unos instantes, ese incomodo silencio nuevamente reino el lugar, Saga y Saori estaban sentados, el uno lejos del otro sin siquiera mirarse.

-¿Quería yo saber cómo seguías…? -pregunto finalmente la diosa.

-he pensado mucho en lo que sucedió, Saori- respondió Saga.

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz ronca, para Saori era como el más hermoso de sus sueños.

-Saga por favor, olvídate de lo que sucedió, no hablemos de eso, yo comprendo lo que sucede, solo quiero ver la forma de ayudarte- dijo Saori mientras sorbía algo del cristalino líquido.

\- Saori, he pensado en abandonar por un tiempo el Santuario, dejar en reemplazo a mi hermano Kanon, por lo menos hasta que yo pueda ver como soluciono este problema.

-¿Qué tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a ir? – pregunto la joven diosa, sin que antes no sintiera como su corazón latía a mil por hora de la ansiedad que le producía el tener lejos a su amado caballero de Géminis.

-es que, no quiero seguir dañándote, eso es todo, es mi forma de protegerte- Dijo Saga mientras veía a través de la ventana como empezaba a hacerse de noche.

Saori no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, de solo pensar que él iba a estar en algún lugar lejos de ella, le producía muchísimo miedo, no quería perderlo, solo quería ayudarlo y poder estar con Saga de la manera que él quisiera, pero tenerlo cerca después de todo.

-Por favor Saga, yo no quiero que te vayas, si es posible, respetaré tu espacio, es mejor así, pero no abandones este Santuario, no quiero que lo hagas- decía Saori mientras veía la figura de Saga nubilada por sus lágrimas.

-…Oh Saori…- se acercó Saga a la doncella, y la tomo de las mejillas enjugando sus lágrimas – no llores mi princesa- el dorado de Géminis paso sus dedos por los delicados labios rosa de Saori, la diosa despertaba en él una pasión voraz, al ver Saga que algo podría pasar se apartó rápidamente de ella.

Saori haciendo de lado su naturaleza divina como la diosa Athena no podía dominar fácilmente sus sentimientos, sin embargo el miedo de volver a ver a Arles la detenía, además podía ser peligroso dado que habían más dorados en aquella casa, y de dispuso a marcharse.

-Saga ya es muy tarde- dijo- ya vine a ver como estabas, me alegro mucho, espero que ya estés bien para seguir con tu rutina como siempre, no dejes solos a tus aprendices- agrego Saori, tratando de distraerlo del tema, antes que algo entre ellos dos sucediera.

Saori camino en dirección de la puerta, Saga no pudo vencer las ganas de al menos besarla, tomo la mano de la diosa y esta se giró hacia él, y antes que pudiera si quiera verlo, Saga le dio un apasionado beso, de esos que la elevaban al Olimpo y la bajaban al Hades al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de la doncella se excitaba tremendamente ante los besos de su caballero, al punto de arrancarle suaves gemidos, sin embargo, decidió por esa ocasión dejar que sea la razón la que la domine.

-¡Ya basta Saga! ¡No más!- dicho esto, Saori decidió abandonar la casa de Géminis, de inmediato, cruzo la sala y se despidió de los caballeros que estaban allí.

-Mi señora Athena- dijo Shaka- por favor permítame acompañarla a sus aposentos, no es bueno que usted ande sola a estas horas.

-Muchas gracias Shaka, sería muy conveniente- dijo Saori, toda vez que emigro rápidamente de allí escoltada por el caballero de Virgo.

Una vez en sus aposentos, a altas horas de la noche cuando sintió que todos los caballeros ya reposaban en sus moradas, encendió su cosmos para comunicarse con Saga.

- _Saga, por favor perdóname por dejarte así, pero es lo más conveniente para ambos_ \- Dijo Saori- _algún día superaremos esto, aunque sé que no me amas como un hombre, al menos quiero ayudarte._

Saga escucho a Saori hablar a su mente y su corazón, su cosmos lo llenaba de un amor infinito, a estas alturas estaba pensando que quizás estaba empezando a sentir algo más por la diosa, más allá de un gusto simple, pero seguía muy confundido.

 _-¡eres idiota o que!-_ decía la maldita voz en su interior que otra vez venía a atormentarlo _-¡aun no has conseguido nada! ¿Acaso noto en tu corazón ese sentimiento llamado amor?_

-¡vienes otra vez a atormentarme!, ¡a torturar mi mente!, ¿instigándome otra vez a poseer a mi diosa Athena?- respondió Saga.

 _-¡esa estúpida niña! ¿Acaso crees que el amor puede salvarte de mí? ¡Es mejor sucumbir al poder, el día que poseas a la diosa Athena ella estará a tus pies, y enamorada, te entregara lo que le pidas!-_ Respondió Arles.

Saori pudo percatarse que algo en el alma de su caballero lo estaba atormentando, elevó más su cosmos envolviendo a Saga de Géminis con aquella energía, lo sumergió en un profundo sueño, para así aplacar un poco al malvado Arles que aun habita en el interior de su ser.

Al día siguiente Shura de Capricornio, se vistió con su ropa de ir a entrenar en el Coliseo, ese día salió muy temprano a encontrarse con sus compañeros Milo y Camus, quienes eran sus oponentes de pelea en los entrenamientos.

Había llegado muy temprano, y para su sorpresa había alguien muy conocida por él.

Jeruza salió a entrenar al coliseo, expresamente por que Junet le exigía todos los días que saliera, ya que si dependiera de ella misma preferiría guardarse para siempre en el recinto de las Amazonas.

Al ver al caballero que se acercaba, trato de huir del lugar, pero sin querer hizo contacto visual con él.

 _-¡demonios!-_ pensó la jovencita de cabellos larguísimos.

-el destino nos acerca de nuevo…no pensé en encontrarte aquí Jeruza, ¡buenos días!- su paso se dirigía hacia donde estaba la chiquilla.

\- ¡Vea pues! ¡Muéstrame las escrituras de este lugar! ¡yo no sabía que el coliseo era de tu propiedad! – rezongo Jeruza.

Shura de capricornio nuevamente se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra una columna, aprisionándola en sus brazos le dijo - Jeruza, Jeruza… ¿cuando nos vamos a hacer despacito?- y otra vez su mano de dirigió al rostro de la jovencita tomando su máscara con la mano para despejar su semblante lleno de pecas, Shura se acercó tanto a Jeruza que sus finos labios estaban a milímetros de los de ella

\- recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, ya sabes cómo es tu destino- le dijo Shura, quien a estas alturas se daba el derecho el mismo, de despojarla de su máscara a su capricho.

El Capricorniano vio como un rojo intenso, se esbozaba en las mejillas de la joven Jeruza, dándole un aire gracioso ya que resaltaba más sus pecas.

Por primera vez Jeruza contempló la vigorosa figura de Shura de Capricornio, era un tanto más delgado que Milo, pero no por eso menos varonil, su piel clara como la mañana fresca del invierno, su cabello negro como el espacio infinito, sus ojos verdes penetrantes y felinos escudriñaban y violaban su alma, su aire elegante y garbo, su increíble aliento como la brisa de la montaña, destilaba sensualidad era la viva imagen de lo divino.

Jeruza cerro sus ojos para no seguir viendo, se sentía muy culpable de sentir esas cosas y ver de esa manera a alguien que solo vivía para atosigarla, sin embargo esa cercanía estaba produciendo algo en ella que ni el mismo Milo de Escorpión había producido antes, ella lo había amado, pero esta vez era diferente, su piel se estremecía de solo sentir el calor del español. Si antes Milo hacia que su corazón se llenara de un cálido sentimiento de ternura, amor y atracción física, Shura en ese mismo instante la hacía excitar su cuerpo de una manera muy salvaje.

 _-¡maldita sea Jeruza! ¿Acaso no sabes que este tipo solo quiere matarte_?- reflexiono Jeruza en ese mismo instante sin comprender lo que sentía…

Tan pronto oyeron las voces de Milo y de Camus, Jeruza se apresuró a quitarle de las manos a Shura su máscara y colocándosela rápidamente, salió huyendo de aquel lugar, pasó por delante de Milo y Camus, saludándolos dándoles los buenos días y corrió para su casa.

Shura se sintió satisfecho de saber que estaba empezando a captar la atención Jeruza- ya verás cómo hago que te olvides del idiota de Milo- pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas idiota!?- pregunto Milo - ¿no creas que no te escuche?

 _ **Saori decide mantenerse lejos de Saga, entre tanto encuentra la forma de ayudarlo, y aunque sea momentáneamente lo seguirá cubriendo de su cosmos, para que su alma no siga siendo atormentada por Arles.**_

 _ **Entre tanto ¿será que Jeruza sucumbirá ante los encantos del español capricorniano?, su corazón latía muy rápido con su cercanía ¿eso será señal de algo?**_


	15. Cap 15 la encrucijada de Capricornio

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **Como ya sabrán muchas a estas alturas, "sin música la vida es un error" ya lo decía Federich Nietzche y la verdad es mi más fiel musa.**

 **Las canciones que aquí aparecen son.**

" **To be with You" de Mr Big**

" **China Girl" de David Bowie**

 **Disfruten la lectura y no olviden comentar, no saben cuánto me animan si lo hacen igual agradezco a todas los que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo a leer. Saludo hoy a**

 **Saga Dreamer,** **Archangel of Fire 777** **, Violet Dragonfly y a beauty-amazon quienes me han apoyado y alentado a seguir escribiendo este, mi primer fic.**

 **¡Abrazos desde Bogotá la bella capital de Colombia!**

 **Cap 15 la encrucijada de Capricornio**

Jeruza corrió a su casa en el recinto de las amazonas, sin embargo cuando se acercó a la puerta escucho que había alguien más, al parecer un hombre, escuchaba cosas muy extrañas, entro a la casa, y vio el cuarto de su Maestra entre abierto, y lo que vio en aquella habitación la perturbo demasiado, jamás había visto a un hombre dándole placer a una mujer, el hombre en cuestión era Shun de Andrómeda, Jeruza lo recordaba muy bien ya que él estuvo toda la noche con su Maestra en la fiesta de bienvenida de la diosa Athena.

Junet estaba tumbada en su cama, el caballero de Andrómeda la embestía con frenesí, mientras sus labios besaban sus pechos, Junet como creía estar sola con el allí, gemía bastante duro.

Jeruza se retiró de allí, a la cocina a prepararse café, mientras los jadeos de su Maestra retumbaban la pequeña casa,

 _-¿y quién lo creyera? Yo siempre pensé que el hombre con quien mi maestra se veía, era algo rarito, pero resulto siendo otra cosa_ …- pensaba Jeruza mientras tomaba algo de café.

 _En el Coliseo_

Camus, Milo y Shura se encontraban agotados por el entrenamiento, estaban dándose un refrigerio, sentados en las gradas.

-¿Saben muchachos?- dijo Shura- anoche cuando llegue a mi casa, escuche una canción que me gusta bastante, la copie y quisiera ver cómo le hago llegar la nota a Jeruza en el recinto de las Amazonas- y dirigiéndose a Milo- ¿no podrías hacerme el favor?, a fin de cuentas tu novia vive allí

-¡oye! ¡Shura, no soy tu maldito mensajero! – rezongo Milo

\- No te alteres… ¿no estarás celoso? – dijo el español

-¡por supuesto que no estoy celoso! ¡Pero tú también puedes hacerlo! –respondió Milo

-¡No seas idiota Milo! ¿No vez que si lo hago me pondré en evidencia?- alegó Shura – además esta nota es anónima, no voy a ser tan idiota para decirle a Jeruza que fui yo quien la escribió.

-¿Shura, usted es que se enamoró de esa niña? –Agrego Camus con su frialdad habitual – aunque eso ya lo veía venir.

\- ¿enamorado? ¿Yo? ¡pfff!- dijo Shura – Nooo

-entonces no entiendo, uno no le manda noticas a una persona que no le interesa- Dijo el dorado de Acuario.

\- ¡haber! ¡La tonta esa es cantante! ¡Pues fácil! –Exponía Shura – pues es material para que interprete más canciones.

-¿no podías inventar un cuento más reforzado Shura? ¡jajaja!- se burlaba Milo- ¿sabes qué? Voy a hacerte el favorcito, a ver si puedes por fin levantar algo ¡jajaja!

-¿Milo y usted que va a saber, cuántas mujeres han pasado por debajo de mis sabanas?- agrego Shura- de hecho muchas de esas, quedaron bien insatisfechas contigo ¡jajajaj!

-¡Presta para acá!- y quitándole la nota Milo corrió hacia el recinto de las Amazonas.

Una vez llego allí, sin que nadie lo viese, coloco la nota en el buzón de la casa de Junet y su joven pupila.

Aprovechando Milo que se hallaba en aquel lugar quiso ir a visitar a su linda cobra.

Shaina tan pronto oyó que tocaban la puerta, salió para ver de quien se trataba.

-Mi amor… que hermosa sorpresa…- dijo Shaina- ya estoy empacando mis cosas, mañana viajaremos a la ciudad con las muchachas.

Shaina escarbaba entre el armario, Milo contemplaba cada ápice de su cuerpo, cada día se sentía más atraído a su bella mujer, no pudiendo soportar más, la tomo por sorpresa, y la tumbo en la cama.

-Shaina…no sabes la ansiedad que me produce el saber que estarás lejos de mí- dijo Milo mientras besaba el cuello de la cobra.

-Milo, mi amor, es un viaje corto, iré a escoger mi traje de novia…- decía Shaina entre jadeos.

Milo en definitiva sabia como darle placer, besaba o tocaba justo donde ella deseaba, sin que se lo dijera expresamente con palabras.

Después de hacer el amor, ambos salieron al patio de la casita, a tomar el aire y un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-Milo, a veces tengo miedo…- dejo Shaina

\- Mi amor, todo va a salir bien, tu vendrás a vivir a mi casa, y te juro que te voy a cuidar mucho- le respondió el dorado de Escorpión, mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera verde.

\- a todas estas… ¿Milo por qué viniste hoy? –pregunto Shaina con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Vine a dejarle una nota al buzón de Jeruza- respondió el caballero.

-ahh ya…- respondió Shaina con un tono latoso en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Milo notando la molestia de su novia

-¿Qué _tenías,_ tu que hacer enviándole notas a Jeruza?- pregunto Shaina evidentemente celosa

-Calma mi amor… -respondió tranquilamente Milo- no es lo que imaginas, es que Shura me pidió el favor que lo hiciera, la verdad es muy intenso con esa chica, para mí que está enamorado de ella.

-mmm si claro… pues será de creerte ¿no?- resoplo Shaina haciendo un puchero.

\- es verdad amor… yo le hice el favor a Shura, porque yo vengo más a menudo- respondió el escorpión- ahora no se si estas enterada de lo que paso hace poco en Rodorio, en el bar donde nos reunimos con mis amigos.

\- En realidad, nunca me intereso que hacen ustedes metidos allí en ese antro- respondió Shaina.

-Pues igual te cuento -agrego Milo – resulta que esa noche Jeruza se fue a beber al "Port Royal", el bar donde estábamos reunidos.

-¡Milo! ¿Lo que me estás diciendo es cierto?- replico Shaina y recordando la noche que llego con el anillo dijo- ¡ahh claro! ¡La noche que vine a visitar a Junet para contarle de nuestro compromiso! ella iba saliendo, no sé cómo la dejaron entrar allí.

-bueno, ni yo me lo explico tampoco mi amor…-continuo el dorado- el caso es que esa chica bebió de mas, y hubo un altercado con Shura que termino en desastre según me contaron, porque cuando llegue, ella ya no estaba allí, encontré a, Shura con la mirada perdida y nos contó que había visto el rostro de Jeruza.

-¡Cómo! ¿¡Que la tonta esa se dejó ver la cara de Shura de capricornio!?- exclamo Shaina- ¡eso es muy grave! ¿Ya lo sabe Junet? No pues de razón la boba no quería salir nunca del recinto de las amazonas.

-Pues la verdad es que al parecer Shura quedó prendado de la _supuesta_ belleza de esa joven…-dijo Milo.

\- ¿¡Milo!? ¡Tú no le habrás visto la cara! ¿Cierto?- pregunto Shaina sin ocultar que se sentía un poco celosa de Jeruza.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Qué crees?- respondió Milo. A su mente vino aquel instante…

 _Flashback_

 **-** _ **Milo solo sé una cosa, este amor que siento por ti duele más que tu aguja Antares .Adiós mi amor…-**_ **dijo Jeruza**

 _ **¡Espera Jeruza!**_ **– Le dijo Milo tomándola suavemente del hombro –** _ **Quisiera ver tu rostro…**_

 _ **-Milo la ley de la máscara nos da solo dos opciones… si ves mi rostro ahora, como no puedo matarte, pues me debo batir a duelo contigo y seguro perdería la vida en un segundo, y la otra es amarte, el problema es que yo ya te amo sin ser correspondida, adiós.**_ **Jeruza abandona su morada.**

 _Fin del Flashback_

Los jadeos incesantes de Junet, por fin habían terminado, ya se escuchaba a alguien tomándose una ducha, Jeruza decidió salir con su guitarra a tocar afuera en el patio, mientras todo pasaba, apenas dejo de escuchar ruidos de sexo, volvió a entrar, a prepararse un poco de cereal con leche y frutas.

Junet por fin apareció en la cocina- Jeruza, ¿hace cuánto estabas aquí? – pregunto con total naturalidad mientras abría el refrigerador, sacaba una caja de jugo de naranja y se la tomaba directamente del empaque. El rostro de Junet sin su máscara era muy delicado y hermoso, su mirada muy dulce y enigmática, su pelo rubio cortado en capas enmarcaba hermosamente el contorno de su bella cara.

Después llego Shun de Andrómeda, recién salido de la ducha con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y tomando a Junet del rostro le dio un beso apasionado allí delante de su alumna., quien se sonrojo.

- _jamás imagine que ese hombre fuera tan osado, ¿y quién lo ve? Todo decente y con cara de bobo, en serio no parece el mismo que conocí en la fiesta_ \- pensó Jeruza- _bueno es hombre a fin de cuentas ¿no?_

-Jeruza me encanta volver a verte- dijo Shun- Junet me habla mucho de ti.

-el gusto es todo mío, Shun-dijo la jovencita - ya veo la razón por la que mi maestra me manda a entrenar al coliseo todos los días…

-¡Jeruza!¡no seas imprudente!- exclamo Junet con las mejillas teñidas aun del rubor sexual- ¡ ve y traes el correo!

Jeruza se paró de golpe y salió de la cocina, al viejo buzón y lo único que vio fue un papel que decía "para la señorita Jeruza"

 _-¿¡para mí!? No entiendo, quien podría escribirme a mí-_ pensó mientras desdoblaba la hoja, allí estaba escrita la letra de una conocida canción, de una banda llamaba Mr Big.

 _Espera pequeña_

 _Muéstrame que te ha hecho él_

 _Levántate pequeña_

 _Un corazón roto no puede ser tan malo_

 _Cuando se ha terminado, se ha terminado,_

 _El destino nos volverá a los dos_

 _Así que vamos, nena, adelante_

 _Déjame ser quien te muestre_

 _Yo soy el que quiere estar contigo_

 _En el fondo, espero que también lo sientas_

 _He esperado en una línea de codicias y tristezas_

 _Sólo para ser el próximo en estar contigo_

 _Construye tu confianza_

 _Puedes estar en la cima por una vez_

 _¡Despierta! Quien se preocupa por muchachos que hablan demasiado_

 _Los he visto irse abajo_

 _Tu juego de amor fue llovido_

 _Así que vamos, nena, vamos_

 _Déjame ser el que te abrace_

 _Por qué estar solo cuando podemos estar juntos nena_

 _Puedes hacer que mi vida valga la pena_

 _Y puedo hacer que comiences a sonreír._

 _-¡vaya! ¡Que nota tan hermosa!... pero quien pudo haberme enviado esto, debió equivocarse seguro, aquí no son muchos los hombres que siquiera me miran-_ pensó la joven aprendiz.

-¿Y entonces? Jeruza, ¿hay o no correo?- pregunto Junet

-la verdad…estaba esto en el buzón…es para mí, pero no sé quién pudo haberlo escrito- respondió Jeruza mientras mostraba la nota a su maestra y a Shun.

Junet tomo la nota, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus bonitos labios- mira Shun, nuestra linda Jeruza, tiene un enamorado secreto- le dijo a su amado, quien la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡maestra! ¡No me avergüences! –dijo Jeruza- además es la letra de una canción, de pronto alguien quiere que yo la ensaye para alguna presentación o algo así, solo que la persona que la escribió olvido poner su nombre ¡sí! ¡Eso debe ser!- y tomando su guitarra afinándola en "mi" – bueno pues a ¡ensayar!

"… _Hold on little girl_

 _Show me what he's done to you_

 _Stand up little girl…"_

Shun se impresiono de su delicada voz- ¡vaya que tienes talento Jeruza!- dijo

-¿cierto que si? – decía Junet, la verdad en otras ocasiones le he dicho a mi alumna que debería estar cantando, en lugar de venir a este lugar a empeñarle su vida a la guerra.

-maestra…tengo motivos muy personales para haber dado en este lugar…pero agradezco mucho su preocupación por mí- respondió Jeruza.

La noche cayo, Shura de capricornio, se escabullo por primera vez desde que llego al Santuario, sin ser visto, al recinto de las Amazonas, y allí en una pequeña cabaña, veía una luz tenue aun prendida, a través de un fino velo de cortina, se asomó, contemplo la habitación, toda estaba repleta de afiches de artistas, peluches y muñecos apilados en un estante de madera, una grabadora de casete, el cubre lecho de su cama con animal print rosa, su guitarra con miles de calcomanías de distintas flores de colores reposaba sobre su cama, al lado de un viejo cuaderno de música, sin dudas era la habitación de la joven Jeruza, algo que llamo poderosamente la atención de Shura de capricornio era una fotografía de "Aioros" que estaba en su mesa de noche.

 _-¡Aioros! ¡Acaso Jeruza ya se conoce con el! ¡Eso no puede ser!-_ pensó el capricorniano.

Volvió a mirar la foto, y de veras "Aioros" lucia algo extraño, tenía una guitarra en la mano, así que no podía tratarse de él.

Jeruza entro a la habitación, estaba con la toalla enrollada en el pecho y tenía otra en la cabeza, acababa de ducharse, prendió el equipo, una canción de David Bowie sonaba,

Shura no podía creer lo que veía, se creía con mucha suerte, preciso estaba esa chiquilla allí acababa de bañarse, el solo pensar en verla desnuda lo llenaba de ansiedad. Oculto su cosmos y se escondió lo mejor que pudo para poder observarlo todo sin ser visto.

Jeruza abrió el armario que tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, y saco unas braguitas y un pijama de seda que constaba de una blusita de tiras y una pantaloneta.

La joven soltó su larga cabellera húmeda, y comenzó a desenredarla, mientras cantaba la canción de David Bowie que sonaba en su grabadora.

"… _Saw they stars crashing down_ _  
_ _I feel a-tragic like I'm Marlon Brando_ _  
_ _When I look at my China Girl_ _  
_ _I could pretend that nothing_ _  
_ _really meant too much_ _  
_ _When I look at my China Girl…"_

Tan pronto término de desenredar su cabellera la ato con un lazo en una alta coleta, y dejó caer la toalla en la cama, descubriendo su desnudez.

Shura se mordió el labio inferior, jamás pensó que esa "tonta chiquilla" como solía llamarla, tuviera ese cuerpo. No podía dejar pasar por alto cada detalle de su figura, allí estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos, observo sus piernas blancas perladas, torneadas por el entrenamiento en el Santuario, su pequeña cintura y su intimidad inexplorada, los pequeños pechos que los compensaba su voluptuoso _derriere_ y sus finos brazos, Shura estaba fascinado con la belleza de la chica a la que tanto había molestado con sus chistes y bromas pesadas, pronto se percató que su masculina intimidad estaba sobresaliendo de sus pantalones, sin embargo no quería dejar de ver todo ese espectáculo.

Jeruza se colocó su ropa y aun así Shura la veía encantadora - _mi Jeruza, espero hayas recibido mi nota_ \- pensó mientras le mandaba un beso al aire.

Jeruza tomo la nota de papel, y empezó a cantar de nuevo la canción escrita allí, Shura de pronto pasó de la lascivia a la ternura, de verla allí entonando la canción que él le escribió.

 _-¿Jeruza que me has hecho, pequeña bruja? Si supieras todo lo que produces en mí desde hace tiempo… déjame incursionar en tu vida, déjame protegerte, saber cuáles son tus sueños y anhelos y la razón por la cual estas aquí en este lugar_ …-pensó el español.

De pronto, Jeruza tomo la fotografía de "Aioros" que estaba en su mesita de noche, y dándole un beso, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Padre! No creo que puedas perdonarme el estar aquí entrenando como una guerrera, cuando siempre fuiste un hombre que ama la paz, recuerdo cuando me contaste como conociste a mi madre en el concierto de Woodstock, ¡ahora no creo que me perdones nunca!¡Voy a morir a manos de ese caballero dorado! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía yo? Tenía que aprender a defender a los que más amo, porque nunca pude protegerte, tú eras el único que podía entenderme, quien me comprendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo? Hace un tiempo tuve que recibir el rechazo de un hombre al que llegue a amar y ahora vivo en una constante amenaza, deje ver mi rostro de ese caballero de capricornio que desde que puse pie en este maldito lugar no ha hecho más que fastidiarme, y ahora no tengo otra opción que enfrentarme a él, para lo cual estoy perdida por que no tengo ni la más mínima opción de poder si quiera tocarlo, el amor está completamente descartado, puesto que no hay ni química siquiera para intentarlo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Dejar que mis sueños se mueran en la Casa de Capricornio? – lloro, lloro como nunca.

- _Jeruza… lo siento muchísimo, pero es el destino no puedo hacer nada… la Diosa Athena lo decidió desde tiempos mitológicos y yo soy su caballero más fiel. Como no puedes matarme, tendrás que enfrentarme-_ Pensó Shura de Capricornio mientras abandonaba el recinto de las Amazonas mientras tenía su corazón compungido ante las lágrimas de Jeruza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Shura de Capricornio parece muy determinado a cumplir con la tradición de la diosa Athena, ¿acaso podrá compadecerse de Jeruza? Sus sentimientos son toda una encrucijada.**_


	16. Cap 16: Enfrentando al destino

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su autor Masami Kurumada, a excepción de Jeruza,**

 **Esto es una compleja madeja que poco a poco se ira desenredando…**

 **Disfruten la lectura y no olviden comentar.**

Cap 16: **Enfrentando al destino**

Por fin después de varios días Saga de Géminis se despertó, y decidió salir de la casa a tomar aire, un ambiente festivo se respiraba en el Santuario, observo a las Amazonas, Junet, Shaina, Geist, Marín acompañadas de dos chicas más, las muchachas en cuestión eran Shunrei la novia de Shiryu, y Miho, una amiga que Seiya trajo de Oriente para que también estuviera con su camarada Shaina sirviendo de dama.

Saga se contagió del espíritu alegre de las muchachas, y se acercó para ver que sucedía, las vio cargadas de maletas y muy guapas.

-¡Miren! Muchachas- dijo Marín- es Saga, -agregó- hace tiempo no te veíamos aquí, tus aprendices te han extrañado bastante.

-He estado resolviendo asuntos muy personales - dijo Saga extrañado con la algarabía de las chicas- pero, parece que ustedes van a salir de viaje, ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Nos vamos a encontrar con Athena en el templo, la señorita Saori fue muy generosa de ofrecerse a llevarnos a la ciudad a escoger los vestidos de la novia y las damas- dijo Junet.

 _-…Saori… mi pequeña y dulce Saori… ¿te vas entonces? ¿Acaso lo haces para evitarme?-_ Pensó Saga

-¿se van por mucho tiempo?- pregunto Saga

-Sera una semana- dijo Geist- ¡eso si, Shaina escoge rapidito su traje!

-¡ya comenzamos! –Dijo molesta Shaina- ¡una chica linda como yo, consigue rápido, cualquier cosa se verá bien en mí.

-Usted y Milo, si son el uno para el otro, ¡egocéntricos!- respondió Geist.

-Shaina finalmente te casaras con Milo, me alegro mucho y te felicito- dijo Saga retirándose de aquel lugar.

-¿No creen que últimamente Saga anda muy taciturno, como si algo en el no estuviera bien?- dijo Marín

-¡Vah! ¿Acaso es algo nuevo Marín? ¡Ese hombre está loco!- Respondió Shaina- solo que ahora parece más loco que de costumbre.

-¡yo creo que es lindo. ..! :3 – dijo Junet

-¡Junet! ¿y Andrómeda acaso no piensas en el?- pregunto Marín.

-¡pero claro! Hace días vino y…¡ahh!- suspiro Junet

-¡ya! ¡No digas! ¡Ya sabemos! ¡A veces debo ponerme tapones en los oídos, para no escuchar los ruidos animales que salen de tu casa!- rezongo Marín

¡Oye no te enfades conmigo! ¡No tengo la culpa que tú no te decidas por el león Aioria, que se muere por ti! -Respondió la atrevida Junet-, a propósito él es de esos hombres que uno les daría hasta que "don Ramón pague la renta" ¡jajaj!

-¡más respeto Junet!- dijo enfadada Marín, saliéndose de su calma habitual.

-Marín ¿no sabes por qué el león es el "Rey de la selva"? grrr! – pregunto burlonamente Junet.

-¡No pues no se! ¡Y no me importa!- respondió Marín.

-¡Pues por los 5000 polvos que se echa el león! ¡GRRR!- exclamo Junet,

Las chicas rompieron todas a reírse.

-¡esta hija de p…! – Dijo Marín muy enfurecida- mejor dicho, no digo más, ya que están las amigas de Shiryu y Seiya presentes aquí y no voy a quedar en vergüenza.

Pronto llegaron al templo donde Saori las esperaba.

-Mis queridas Amazonas, es un gusto tremendo tenerlas aquí, ya mande a llamar a mi chofer que nos llevara al hangar donde está mi avión privado.

A lo lejos Saori Distinguió la figura de Saga que iba aproximándose.

-Saori… ¿cómo estás? No sabía que te ibas de viaje, al menos llegue a tiempo- dijo el dorado de Géminis, mirándola con una dulzura infinita en sus bellos ojos azules.

-chicas… por favor ya vuelvo, cuando llegue mi chofer, por favor avísenme- y dirigiéndose a Saga- vamos…

-Saga me voy unos días, deje a cargo a Mu- dijo Saori.

-Princesa… te voy a extrañar- le dijo Saga posando sus labios en su frente.

-Saga, ¡por favor!- dijo Saori- ¡no te acerques tanto a mí!, ¿acaso no sabes que tu sola cercanía…?- antes que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Saga poseyó su boca y la desarmo...

-¡mi diosa! ¡No voy a poder soportar tu lejanía! ¡Me vuelves loco! ¿No te das cuenta?- dijo alterado Saga, quien cada vez le costaba más, disimular sus sentimientos.

Saga tomo por la cintura a la doncella y la aproximo a su cuerpo, la beso en su boca jugando con su lengua, para el caballero parecía el fin del mundo, Saori noto la íntima protuberancia de Saga y lo miró a los ojos, como si un poder la poseyera, ella también se dejó contagiar de la sensualidad de Géminis y besando su cuello, poso su mano en la entrepierna del dorado, mientras el bajaba su escote para besarla en su pecho, Saga, viendo el ímpetu de la diosa, introdujo su mano debajo del vestido de la joven, y noto su humedad, el rostro de Saori estaba en completo éxtasis, como decidida a dejarse llevar por lo que sucediera, el Caballero de géminis le producía sensaciones que nadie más producía en ella…

-¡Saori! ¡Saori! ¡Llego el chofer! – Grito Shaina

-Oye Shaina se más educada ¿sí?- le reprocho Marín.

Saori tan pronto oyó las voces de sus compañeras, se detuvo. A la vez se sintió aliviada de no haber llegado más lejos con Saga.

Saga hizo una mueca de desagrado, y resignado a detenerse, paso su mano por su boca- Saori está bien, puedes irte- dijo sin disimular su enfado.

Saori se acomodó la ropa, fue al baño a retocarse y salió, a su limosina rumbo al hangar y no vio atrás.

Las mujeres del Santuario partieron para la ciudad esa tarde.

Saga aún se encontraba en el templo de Athena y cuando se disponía a salir se topó con el Patriarca.

-Saga… precisamente contigo quería hablar…- le dijo Mu expresando cierta preocupación.

-¿de qué podrá ser?- pregunto consternado el caballero de Géminis.

-He notado muy extraña a la diosa Athena, a veces se la escucha dando discursos solitarios en su cuarto, sobre cuánto le gustaría ser una chica normal- Mu se quitó el tocado de Patriarca y se pasó una mano por la frente- dice tu nombre en repetidas ocasiones, entiendo que yo como Patriarca no debo cuestionarla, ¿sin embargo, quiero saber que tanto tienes que ver tu, en todo esto?

Saga se sintió acribillado ante semejante interrogatorio, el dorado de Géminis trago saliva- .Mu yo simplemente cumplo con mi misión de proteger a la diosa.

-si, pero noto que de todas maneras ella no se comporta como la diosa que se interesa por la humanidad, parece que solo se interesara por ti…-

-Pues no, yo no tengo nada que ver- respondió Saga de una forma muy cortante y abandono el lugar sin más palabras…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Jeruza salió ese día muy pensativa, al huerto a recoger unas frutas, su maestra antes de irse le dejo una serie de tareas que debía cumplir, a veces pensaba si estar allí, en el Santuario entrenándose para aspirar a ser una Amazona era lo que más la llenaba, el único momento en que ella se sentía realmente libre era cuando cantaba

- _Maestra Junet, usted es la única amiga de verdad que tengo aquí, me haces demasiada falta…-_ pensaba.

Lleno su canasto, con distintos frutos silvestres, y se dirigió a su casa, tenía que ir al Coliseo a entrenar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas.

Al llegar dejo las frutas en la cocina, y no podía evitar sentirse sola sin su maestra, se metió a su cuarto y se vistió para ir a entrenar, se colocó su máscara y salió.

En el coliseo había una algarabía por parte de los caballeros dorados, que se sentían muy felices de recibir a Aioros de Sagitario y a Afrodite de Piscis que acababan de llegar de una misión muy importante en tierras de Asgard.

\- Como extrañaba el cálido clima del Santuario- les decía Aioros a sus compañeros

-Deathmask, tendrás que contarme los chismes del Santuario, ¿es verdad que Milo se nos casa? Decía Afrodite.

-sii, -respondió Deathmask- pero no te preocupes ¡hay despedida de Soltero en Port Royal!

\- ahh bueno ¡entonces la haremos a lo grande!- respondió Afrodite- además amigo, no sabes la clase de chicas que hay al Norte de Europa, ¡están como quieren! De hecho hay una chica en especial que me pregunto por ti , cangrejo.

-¿por mí? ¿Y eso? ¿Quién?- pregunto curioso el dorado de Cáncer

-¡Pues Helena de Asgard!- respondió Afrodite

-¡uhhh vea pues, ya se me había olvidado!, jejjeej- contesto Deathmask

Jeruza llego en ese mismo instante y casi automáticamente posó su mirada sobre el dorado de Sagitario, un hombre de tez morena, cabellos castaños, apariencia muy apacible y voz dulce.

-… _Padre…-_ pensó la joven aprendiz.

El cuerpo de la chica se paralizo ante su presencia y sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás, se lanzó corriendo a donde estaba el caballero de Sagitario y lo abrazo.

Al ver la extraña reacción de Jeruza, Shura de Capricornio sintió que su estómago se le revolvió de celos

\- ¡oye tonta! ¡Qué crees que haces! – rezongó el español.

Aioros no rechazo su abrazo, pero no entendía lo que pasaba con ella – señorita… ¿se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunto a la joven que se aferró de él.

Ella sin verlo a la cara solo decía -¡Padre! ¡Padre mío! ¡Perdóname por no protegerte! – Jeruza creía que Aioros era el fantasma de su padre- ¡hui ese fatídico día, como una maldita cobarde! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

\- señorita… disculpa me estas confundiendo con alguien más…- dijo Aioros tratando de calmar a la exaltada jovencita que estaba prendada de él y no quería soltarlo.

-papá… - cuando Jeruza levanto su rostro, distinguió al dorado de Sagitario viéndola con aprecio, luego que cayó en cuenta que él no era su padre, sonrojada de pena, se apartó- perdone señor… usted se parece demasiado a mi querido padre y por poco pensé que era usted, por favor discúlpeme.

Los demás dorados que estaban allí no daban crédito a lo que veían, pensaban que la pobre Jeruza estaba mal de la cabeza, algunos hasta se reían.

Jeruza se apartó del lugar unos pasos, y luego se desplomo al suelo debido al estrés acumulado desde hacía días, pues a pesar que ante los demás se reía, el pensar constantemente que debía enfrentar al dorado de Capricornio estaba causando estragos en sus emociones y haber visto a su Padre en la figura de Aioros fue la copa que rebasó el vaso para ella.

-¡Jeruza! – exclamo Shura de Capricornio. Y corrió para socorrerla, la joven estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Shura la tomo en sus brazos – la llevare a su casa, ya regreso- informo a sus compañeros.

-pobre chica… debió hacer sufrido una perdida terrible- dijo Aioros

-su alma sufre mucho, lo percibo- dijo Shaka

\- ¡Vah! esa chica ya tiene consuelo, ¿no vieron al cabrito como se apresuró a recogerla? – dijo Deathmask.

Shura entro con Jeruza a su habitación y acostó a la joven guerrera en la cama, y retiro su máscara…

El Dorado de Capricornio no podía sustraerse a la belleza de la joven dormida, se sentó al borde de la cama, y acaricio sus cabellos allí estaba, esa grosera jovencita, toda indefensa ante él.

El íbero, no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar el cutis de la chica, que aun dormía, deslizó sus dedos por los labios rosa de la joven, y tomando una de sus pequeñas manos la paso por su lengua, la volvió a poner en su lugar. Acerco su rostro, a la cara de la joven ¡hace tanto que ansiaba saciarse de esa boca rosada que parecía una linda fresita!,

Pronto vio el semblante de Jeruza como apretaba las cuencas de sus ojos y comenzaba a sudarle la frente de ansiedad.

-¡padre…! ¡Padre por favor no te mueras, eres lo único que tengo…!- comenzó a decir entre sueños.

Shura la observo y sintió compasión de ella, se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera a hervir, luego se dirigió al taller de Junet y fue por algunas hierbas de Pasiflora, regreso a la cocina.

El ruido de la tetera despertó a la joven que se halló en su habitación.

El dorado de Capricornio, entro a su habitación con una infusión que preparo para calmar el estrés de la chica.

Jeruza se sobresaltó de encontrarlo allí metido en su casa- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invito a entrar?

-¡tonta! ¡Hiciste un show de lo más ridículo en el coliseo y luego perdiste el conocimiento! ¡Agradece que te traje aquí niña malcriada! – Contesto Shura –mira, bebe esto, te pondrás mejor.

Jeruza se sorprendió ante el gesto del español

\- bueno gracias…- dijo la joven aspirante a Amazona.

\- está bien…- dijo Shura- me voy, recuerda ponerte bien para _nuestro asunto_.

-¡Shura espera un momento! – dijo Jeruza.

-dime…- le dijo el capricorniano

\- es que yo…no quiero que te vayas… me siento sola acompáñame al menos a terminarme el té… ¿sí?- dijo la joven

El silencio gobernaba en aquella habitación, lo único que los acompañaba en ese momento era el canto de los pájaros en el patio, Shura reparó nuevamente en la habitación que la otra noche había observado desde la ventana, miró a la joven que estaba a su lado…

-¿sabes Jeruza? Tu… –Corto Shura aquel silencio y aunque quería terminar la frase " _Eres la niña más linda que he visto"_ no tuvo el valor de decírselo- me alegro que ya estés bien…

La joven de cabellera castaña lo miro una vez más, Shura de Capricornio era uno de los jóvenes más apuestos que había conocido, antes no había podido apreciarlo así de esa manera, porque sus ojos estaban puestos en un hombre de largos cabellos azules y mirada seductora, sin embargo el íbero, no se quedaba atrás, ese hombre de talante fuerte y elegante estaba allí mirándola ;un rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, ya no sentía que él era un ser despreciable, de hecho ya no podía vivir sin verlo un día, y no se explicaba ella misma que estaba sucediendo, pero cada vez se sentía más atraída al español de cabellos oscuros y mirada felina, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y Shura lo capto de inmediato.

-Jeruza me gustaría… tu sabes… que cantaras y tocaras algo para mi…- le pidió Shura para romper el hielo.

La joven sonrió dulcemente y se paró de su cama a buscar la guitarra, y comenzó a moverle las clavijas para afinarla

–Será un placer – le dijo

Era la primera sonrisa que le dedicaba al Capricorniano de piel suave como la seda.

Shura nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar con ella, Jeruza comenzó a tocar y a cantar una canción que su padre solía interpretar de una banda llamada Accept. Titulada "The King"

 _He was the leader of a small gang_ _  
_ _Committing crimes each day_ _  
_ _But time has changed where he was proud_ _  
_ _It's so far away_ __

 _He took living easy, his bad reputation_ _  
_ _Oh it was known all around_ _  
_ _But he didn't care no, he made dirty money_ _  
_ _Now he is down and out_ __

 _Thought he knew the tricks of life_ _  
_ _Prowling in the dark_ _  
_ _Now he's left by all his friends_ _  
_ _'Cause he lives apart of them_ _  
_ _He was a leader, malicious and violent_ _  
_ _His fame is covered with blood_ _  
_ _Now he's just a number, he lost all his power_ _  
_ _The king has lost his face_ __

 _Down down down, ooh, a king lost his crown_ _  
_ _Caught and sentenced, he was guilty_ _  
_ _Down down down, ooh a king lost his crown_ _  
_ _It's too late - for to hide_ _  
_ _Late for to hide_

 __El Caballero la miraba una y otra vez, parecía caer en un hechizo, ¿Quién creería que aquella torpe y atolondrada muchacha, poseía una sensualidad tan fresca? Ansiaba poseer aquello que ni Milo de Escorpión y ningún caballero se imaginaba lo que escondía esta jovencita llena de sorpresas. Él fue quien la vio cuando era invisible.

-de verdad cantas precioso Jeruza…- le dijo el capricorniano – sin embargo no olvides, tenemos pendiente un asunto- le reiteró.

La aprendiz, frunció el ceño, ya cansada finalmente de tanta insistencia por parte del Caballero de Capricornio.

-¡Shura! - Dijo Jeruza con firmeza- ¡está bien! Ya me canse de tu jueguito, nos vemos esta tarde entonces y acabamos con esta tontería de una vez por todas.

El corazón de Shura latía a mil por hora, y dándole la espalda para esconder su sorpresa, le dijo

– está bien Jeruza, en mi casa te espero.

La tarde aconteció, Jeruza pensó en toda su vida por un instante, Shura de Capricornio, había estado allí, en su casa como un Ángel de la muerte que estaba decidido a acabar con ella de una vez.

La joven decidida, se puso su atuendo de combate, el cual constaba de unas hombreras, un bustier y un cinturón de cuero, ato una cinta en sus brazos, enrollo su látigo y lo puso en su cintura, era su única arma, y su máscara aunque a estas altura ya no era necesaria, partió a la Morada de Capricornio.

El miedo que la consumía, en el camino se fue disipando, estaba ya preparada para lo peor, sabía que tenía que enfrentar algún día su inevitable destino, al menos hubiera querido despedirse de su maestra, pero no soportaba llenar su corazón de dolor, después de todo era como la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo y no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir por su partida, le lejanía de Junet la lleno de valor para finalmente decidirse a encarar su destino.

Por fin estaba frente a la casa de Capricornio.

 _ **¿Encontrará Jeruza su fin?**_

Continuara…


	17. Cap 17 el suave néctar del amor

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su autor Masami Kurumada, excepto Jeruza,**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Este episodio contiene lemon explicito, les sugiero de antemano que si son susceptibles, y las escenas de este tipo no son de su agrado, pueden saltar el episodio, esto para evitar disgustos y herir sensibilidades, no busco ofender a nadie con esto.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Cap 17 el suave néctar del amor.**

 _Ese mismo día en la ciudad…_

Hace tanto tiempo que las amazonas no viajaban a la ciudad, la sensación de libertad en aquel lugar era un ensueño, por fin podían vestirse como mujeres corrientes, y pasearse en público sin el yugo de la máscara.

"El Piso Parisino" un lugar donde las mujeres casaderas hacen realidad sus sueños de ser la más hermosa, el día más importante de sus vidas, era un sitio encantador donde había infinidades de hermosos vestidos con los más finos materiales, encajes, pedrería, organzas, sedas, tafetanes, velos, hermosos zapatos, fina joyería, el sueño de cualquier dama, y las Amazonas no podía sustraerse a ese deleite.

De entre todas esas maravillas salió un hombre de delgada y estilizada silueta, ataviado con un esmoquin muy elegante, parecía el sombrerero de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

-¡Saori! Exclamo emocionado aquel joven dueño de semejante emporio- ¡hace rato no vienes a visitarme!

Saori se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en cada mejilla

-¡Gerald! ¿Cómo has estado? No había podido venir a verte, tenía asuntos muy importantes, ¡no sabes lo ocupada que es mi agenda!- respondió Saori con camaradería.

Y dirigiéndose las chicas que la acompañaban, les dijo- Muchachas, él es Gerald es uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda que conozco, y es un gran amigo, Gerald, Muchachas, muchachas, Gerald- los presento.

-¡Mucho gusto!- respondieron al unísono las compañeras de Saori.

-a ver, a lo que vamos… ¿y cuál de estas hermosas jóvenes es quien se nos casa?- pregunto el joven diseñador con su voz amanerada.

Y dirigiéndose a Shaina - ¡es esta hermosa mujer!- respondió Saori -¡debemos elegir algo bien hermoso digno de una mujer empoderada como ella!

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es una bomba sexy! –Dijo Gerald- ¿y se puede saber quién será el afortunado novio?

-¿Te acuerdas de Milo de Escorpión? – pregunto Saori

-¡Hayy pero como olvidar a semejante galán! – exclamo el modisto- ¡ese hombre me despierta un cus cus!

Shaina no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada en semejante situación, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Las demás chicas encontraban muy divertida la situación.

-Milo es tan extremadamente sexy, que hasta los hombres sueñan con el ¿eh? – dijo Junet con cierto tono picaron a Shaina.

-¡Junet! ¡No me avergüences!- rezongo Shaina con la cara roja como un tomate.

\- escogí algunos vestidos, ¡Shaina, Mi amor!- dijo Gerald tomando por el brazo a Shaina- ¡ven y empieza a probártelos!

Mientras Saori y las damas esperaban en la sala, Shaina estaba dentro del probador, se sentía muy abrumada ante tanta opulencia, y dejando de lado su incomodidad, se probó el primer vestido, que constaba de un corsé con pedrería, una falda tipo princesa, ampliada con un miriñaque.

Cuando salió, las muchachas quedaron maravilladas de verla tan femenina, pero el asombro paso rápidamente para dar lugar a las críticas.

-te hace ver muy bajita- decía Marín

-es muy escotado- decía Shunrei

\- ¡No se ve tu trasero!- agrego Junet

\- pareces un pastel- dijo entre risas Geist.

\- No es muy recatado de arriba...- decían tímidamente Miho.

-¡ya! ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡Dejen hablar a la novia! – intervino Saori

-…No sé, no me siento bien, con el…- dijo Shaina- regresare al probador.

 _ **En el Santuario…**_

Milo de Escorpión ansiaba tener noticias de Shaina, y fue hasta el Templo con el Patriarca.

-Milo, no hay de qué preocuparse, seguro que están divirtiéndose…- decía Mu tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¡divirtiéndose! ¿ _Cómo que divirtiéndose?-_ inquirió el Escorpión.

-¡bajándole al tonito Milo! ¡No es esa clase de diversión a la que tú y tus compinches acostumbran!- respondió con firmeza el lemuriano.

-¡Mu! No tienes que ser tan inquisidor, además yo hace mucho que no tengo nada con nadie que no sea mi amada Shaina- respondió el dorado de Escorpión.

-bueno, Milo… como ustedes andan tan relajados, últimamente, pues les voy a dar una tareíta a ti a Camus y a Shura, van a coordinar a los nuevos aprendices, en el Refugio Sagrado.

Milo frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a casa de Camus- _¡me puse de sapo a ir al templo y preciso el Patriarca me pone trabajo!_ Pensó.

Al llegar a casa de Camus no encontró a nadie…

Se dirigió a casa de Capricornio…

-Te estaba esperando Jeruza…- para esta ocasión, el caballero de Capricornio no llevaba puesta su armadura, en lugar de eso, estaba vestido de civil, ataviado con un chaleco de cuero que dejaba al descubierto parte de su tallada figura, manillas negras, unos jeans azules ajustados que se adaptaban a sus sensuales piernas como una segunda piel, en los pies, unos tenis Nike tipo bota,

-¿Por qué no llevas tu armadura de Capricornio? ¿Hasta el último momento te burlas de mí? ¡No me subestimes!– inquirió Jeruza

-¡está bien! ¡Ya me canse de esto! ¡Defiéndete!- exclamo Jeruza y desenvaino su látigo lanzándolo con toda fuerza contra su rival.

Shura detuvo el mortífero látigo con demasiada facilidad, la joven se encendía de rabia.

-¡te sientes muy seguro de tu poder! ¿No? ¡Ya te dije que no me subestimes!- grito Jeruza

La joven de larguísimos cabellos, volvió atestar su látigo contra el caballero de Capricornio, esta vez Shura respondió con su técnica de excalibur a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo polvo la única arma con la que contaba.

La muchacha pego un alarido, -¡maldita sea! ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Fui muy tonta de pensar que al menos podría defenderme! – Dijo entre lamentos.

Jeruza reunió valor y le lanzo una patada, el español la detuvo con su brazo, entonces rápidamente atesto un puño que iba directo a su cara, sin embargo el caballero agarro firmemente su delicada mano…atrapándola.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, Shura tomo la máscara de Jeruza y la aventó lejos despejando una vez más su bella cara.

La aprendiz se sintió intimidada llena de angustia por la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras el capricorniano, clavaba una mirada lasciva en ella.

Jeruza apretó las cuencas de sus ojos -¿vas a matarme cierto?- Pregunto

Shura de Capricornio la tenía presa en su casa, tomo a la joven aprendiz por la cara y la besó por fin, Jeruza trato de resistirse pero él era muy fuerte y entre más se resistía ella, el español más la atraía a su cuerpo. Accidentalmente ella toco la piel tersa del caballero que tenía en frente y un frío recorrió su espina dorsal, los besos del capricorniano eran salvajes, quería devorarla, dejar salir toda esa pasión que hacía muchos días había acumulado.

El íbero recordaba cuando la había visto en su habitación, y estaba ansioso de recorrer sus manos por toda la piel inmaculada y fresca de la joven pecosa.

Jeruza pronto dejo de luchar y al ver su cambio tan repentino, Shura, sin dejar de besarla dibujo con sus manos la silueta de la jovencita quien ya sucumbió al deseo de su amante, comenzó despojándola de las hombreras de cuero, y una vez más, bajo sus manos por esa espalda fina y torneada, las deslizó por su piel hasta acunar con ellas el voluptuoso derriere, con el que soñaba desde la noche que la espió en su cuarto, enterró sus dedos entre aquellas protuberancias.

La jovencita, que antes permanecía inmóvil, poco a poco, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del capricorniano y tímidamente comenzó a juguetear con la lengua del caballero.

Shura se apartó de ella un momento, Jeruza se sintió muy vulnerable y presa de su excitación. El español la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba donde la recostó delicadamente.

Milo llego en ese instante a la casa de Capricornio, no veía a nadie por allí empezó a recorrer habitación por habitación en busca de Shura, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta de la alcoba principal, inmediatamente reparo en lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro, no podía creer que la chica que estaba recostada totalmente sumisa a la pasión era la joven Jeruza, allí se quedó porque quería ver lo que sucedía.

Shura empezó a soltar el cordón del bustier, dejando libres los pequeños y delicados pechos de Jeruza.

-¡por los dioses!- dijo- jamás creí que fueras tan bella mi Jeru…

El español se sumergió en el delicado cuello de la jovencita, la saboreaba como a un caramelo, Jeruza pronto empezó a mover su cuerpo y arqueo su espalda dando señas de su excitación, la manos del joven guerrero se posaron en los pechos de la chica de larguísimos cabellos, suaves jadeos se escapaban de sus labios, las manos de Shura producían una sensación inimaginable de éxtasis a su _víctima_

Milo de escorpión quien se hallaba tras la puerta no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, por fin conocía el rostro de Jeruza, pero ¡en qué circunstancias! Siendo poseída por otro hombre.

-Quítate los pantalones Jeruza- sugirió el caballero de Capricornio - pero déjate puesto el panty

Jeruza sin chistar hizo tal cual le mando, a estas alturas ya estaba perdiendo el pudor y su rostro, el de una chica dulce, se transformó en un gesto de lujuria.

-ven, acuéstate aquí a mi lado- le dijo Shura

El dorado la tomo de nuevo y otra vez la beso con fogosidad en sus labios

\- Jeruza ¿quieres que te haga el amor? - Le susurró al oído a su pecosa.

-Shura hazme el amor- respondió Jeruza

El dorado de Capricornio recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con su boca y su lengua jugueteaba con las puntas rosadas de sus senos, Jeruza jadeaba muy agitada, nunca pensó que así se sentía, el que un hombre le diera placer a una mujer, estaba sumergida en un mar de éxtasis, en ese momento vino a su mente, la escena candente que vio en la casa, con Junet y Shun de Andrómeda y eso hizo que su intimidad se tornara palpitante, humedeciendo el panty que aun llevaba puesto, deseosa que el dorado explorara esa parte y el español como adivinando sus pensamientos bajo hasta la intimidad inexplorada de Jeruza y separo las piernas de la joven corrió a un lado el panty y beso apasionadamente su parte más erógena, Jeruza gritaba de placer y arqueaba lo más que podía su espalda, Shura si la iba a matar, pero de placer.

Milo de escorpión mordía sus labios y su miembro respondía a lo que estaba viendo, el placer se apodero de él, y no quería dejar de ver. Por un instante anhelaba estar allí también y participar de un _ménage à trois_ pero su razón era más poderosa que su excitación y se conformó con ser un simple espectador del goce profano.

-¡Shura! ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡Mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho! ¡ahhh!- exclamaba con su voz entrecortada ,Jeruza sin entender las sensaciones que su cuerpo le regalaba y jamás había experimentado.

\- Princesa -le decía el- no te preocupes amor, déjate llevar- Shura no quería parar, ansiaba beber hasta la última gota de aquel dulce néctar.

El dios del sexo parecía gobernar la casa de Capricornio, Milo no pudiendo contenerse más, se metió la mano debajo de los jeans que ese día llevaba puestos, mientras observaba todo lo que sucedía tras esas puertas. La lujuria se apodero de él, lleno de fantasías su cabeza, imaginando a esa chica inocente dándole placer oral.

Tan pronto como Jeruza llego al orgasmo, Shura se paró enfrente de ella, dejándole ver su tallada figura, se despojó de la totalidad de su ropa, la joven se sonrojo y soltó una tímida risita, el caballero la miraba con dulzura.

-date la vuelta Jeruza- ordeno el capricorniano.

Tan pronto como hizo eso, ella en instantes sintió que el miembro de Shura se adentraba en su intimidad y contrario a lo que pensó solo sintió una ligera molestia.

-¿ves lo sutil que soy linda?- le susurró al oído a su joven amante.

Shura de Capricornio la tomo por los largos cabellos y comenzó a embestirla, ella sentía como la humedad bajaba por sus muslos, él la tomaba fuerte y arrancaba varios orgasmos del cuerpo de la joven quien suplicante, no paraba de gritar y pedir más. Las manos del español comenzaron a acariciar la intimidad de Jeruza. Ya se encontraba algo cansada pero Shura quería más.

La acostó de frente, y nuevamente abriendo las piernas de la joven volvió a penetrarla y la beso apasionadamente.

-Tócate preciosa- le susurraba

Mientras él la embestía, ella frotaba una y otra vez su zona prohibida. Jeruza cerró sus ojos.

El íbero frunció el ceño, pues quería que su pecosa, pensara en el Escorpión ni por un instante.

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Jeruza! Nunca podrás olvidarte de mí- exclamaba Shura falseando su voz ronca.

En esos momentos el caballero de Capricornio, en lo único que pensaba, era en borrar cualquier vestigio del amor que Jeruza sentía antes por Milo de Escorpión.

Shura continuaba en su vaivén y no pudiendo aguantar retiro su palpitante miembro que se derramo sobre la cama el joven caballero terminando su faena, se desplomo encima del cuerpo de Jeruza…

Milo tampoco pudo aguantar más, ya que lo que había visto lo ponía a volar. Tan pronto el silencio en la casa de Capricornio volvió a reinar él se retiró, para más tarde volver a terminar la tarea que le encomendó el Patriarca.

-Jeruza yo te amo…- le dijo Shura

Ella simplemente pensó en ese momento en la inocencia que acababa de perder.

-¿Jeruza en serio creíste que yo iba asesinarte?- pregunto el capricorniano.

-dado que siempre me tratabas mal, pensé que me odiabas, Shura- dijo Jeruza- aunque aun no entiendo que acaba de suceder aquí.

-Fácil- dijo el español- acabo de salvar tu vida, diciendo esto, Shura se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo Jeruza decidió rápidamente salir de allí antes que alguien más pudiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido allí, ignorando por completo que ya su imagen complaciente quedaría para siempre grabada en las azules retinas de Milo de Escorpión.

¿ _ **Cuándo vuelvan las chicas de su viaje que encontraran?¿Acaso este acontecimiento alterara los planes de boda que vienen en pie? ¿O tal vez sin pensarlo, la visión de la joven Jeruza abrió finalmente una fisura en el corazón de Milo de escorpión?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	18. Cap 18 :Dame amor, el amor me libera…

_**Todos los personajes de esta serie, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada a excepción de Jeruza.**_

 _ **Queridas lectoras, estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta que recibo de ustedes, sé que he jugado un poco con sus emociones, pero bueno de esto se trata finalmente, personajes que un día amamos podremos llegar a odiarlos y viceversa,**_

 _ **Las últimas frases dichas por Saga en este capítulo fueron sustraídas de la letra de una canción de la agrupación WASP (the Idol), de hecho, es en esta canción, que base el título de este fic. Para referirme a Saga de Géminis y su sufrimiento a ser atormentado por el alma de Arles que aun habita en él.**_

 _ **Los capítulos de aquí en adelante contienen lemon, y algunas escenas fuertes, bastante intriga,**_

 _ **No siendo más… disfruten la lectura.**_

Cap 18, Dame amor, el amor me libera…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Jeruza volvió a sus tareas habituales, las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior volvían una y otra vez a su mente como relámpagos, observo su cuerpo frente al espejo del armario, y empezó a tener otra percepción diferente de él, se colocó una bata que apenas cubría su cuerpo dejando libres sus largas y finas piernas, unas sandalias y su inseparable mascara, prendió el equipo de sonido que tenía en su habitación, la Canción Bad Romance de Lady Ga Ga, sonaba a todo volumen, entre danzas hacia los quehaceres de la casa, a partir de su encuentro con el Español de cabellos oscuros como la noche y mirada felina, había cambiado su forma de percibirse como mujer, consiente que poseía armas que ningún Caballero Dorado podría superar.

A lo lejos en la madrugada, percibió la figura de un caballero dorado que venía a su casa, pero no podía distinguir quien era, se perdía en la espesa niebla de la mañana, encomendó a los dioses para que no fuera Shura de Capricornio, en realidad no tenía ánimos de verlo, pues quería darse un espacio mental para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en su Casa, la figura que se acercaba cada vez más, no era él.

Preparo un café, y se sentó a leer las revistas de Junet, al rato escucho que golpeaban la puerta de entrada.

Cuando abrió, se sorprendió bastante de la visita inesperada de Saga de Géminis.

 _-¿Qué podrá hacer ese señor aquí?_ – pensó

El caballero la miro con intenciones de entrar y hablar con ella

-¿Úrsula?- dijo el dorado de Géminis tratando de recordar el nombre de la joven.

-¡JERUZA!- replico la chica- es mi nombre, ¡úsalo!

-…discúlpame Jeruza... Es que como veras…- dijo Saga vagamente- necesito que me respondas una pregunta.

Jeruza se sentía bastante incomoda, con la presencia de Saga en su casa, y hasta molesta, la verdad quería que lo que sea que quisiera, se fuera rápido, en realidad deseaba estar sola, muy sola.

-¿sabes qué? Espérame un tantito le bajo al equipo ¿sí?- le dijo Jeruza antes que él pudiera pronunciar siquiera palabra.

Una vez le bajo al equipo, salió otra vez a la cocina.

-Ahora sí, dime- dijo Jeruza.

\- Bueno tal vez tú sepas, exactamente donde están las muchachas, ¿tu maestra no te dijo para dónde iría?- dijo el dorado de Géminis.

-…mmm… haber mi maestra me dijo que Su Excelencia, La Diosa Athena, las llevaría a la ciudad, creo que a un lugar llamado algo así como "El piso Parisino" luego se alojaría en un Hotel del centro…

Saga sonrió, y se mostró muy agradecido con la aprendiz, por fin podría ir a ver a su _dulce Saori._ Abrazo a la joven Jeruza en muestra de su gratitud, gesto que ella recibió extrañada.

-¡Gracias Jeruza! ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?- pregunto Saga

-mmm bueno pues será…- respondió Jeruza encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere de esto, ni el patriarca ni nadie por favor…- dijo el caballero de lindos cabellos azules.

\- Por mí no se preocupe señor… ni mi maestra lo sabrá…- respondió Jeruza.

Saga de Géminis abandono la casa de Junet con una sensación especial en su corazón, llego a su morada, con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Hermanito! Y eso ¿Por qué andas tan contento?- pregunto Kanon.

-Kanon quería pedirte un favor muy especial- dijo Saga con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

El marino blanqueó los ojos – mmm bueno, dime- dijo

-Voy a salir del Santuario, me voy a la ciudad, voy por mi princesa – respondió Saga – a propósito- advirtió- nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse.

\- Hermano… yo no sé tú, pero creo que estás jugando con candela, no vayas a resultar quemado…- replico Kanon.

-Es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, fuera del Santuario hermano…- respondió el dorado de Géminis.

-De acuerdo, te cubriré, pero por favor cuídate mucho, es prohibido salir del Recinto sin permiso del Patriarca- advirtió el marino.

\- eso yo lo sé más que nadie, hermano- dijo Saga, quien reburujó entre su habitación, algo de ropa que pudiera llevarse a la ciudad.

El Caballero escabulléndose como pudo, bajo a Rodorio y allí tomo un transporte que lo llevo a la ciudad.

Saori, Veía la algarabía de las muchachas, después de tanto probarse vestidos, Shaina finalmente se decidió por un drapeado de corte trompeta que realzaba su sexy figura.

El en fondo, muy en el fondo ella sentía envidia de las demás mujeres, anhelaba poder amar libremente a ese hombre que no hacía más que taladrar su mente y robarle apasionados besos cuando podía, sentía un peso enorme de ser la diosa Athena, aunque en tiempo mitológicos sus hermanos, hermanas y hasta su mismo padre, Zeus, habían tenido rollos amorosos con seres humanos de los cuales dieron como fruto, semidioses y grandes héroes de la humanidad, pero ella, siendo un ente divino, nacida de la cabeza de su padre sin concepción sexual, no sabía cómo afrontar los sentimientos que se apoderaban de su parte humana.

En medio de todo ese mar de ensueño que implicaba organizar la boda de Shaina de Ofiuco, ella misma quería sentirse así, amada por un hombre, no del tipo de amor que le brindaban sus caballeros que la protegían y la respetaban por sobre todas las cosas, si no como una mujer que ama libremente.

Tomaron unas cuantas Champañas y se dirigieron al hotel a descansar, Saori por un momento las abandono, para irse a caminar por las calles y los parques de la ciudad.

Se detuvo frente a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo… y cuando volvió su mirada…allí estaba él...

-Mi Saori…- dijo Saga – apagaste tu cosmos, y sin embargo pude encontrarte.

El dorado de Géminis, estaba más perfecto que nunca, lucía un magnífico gabán negro de paño ingles que llegaba a sus rodillas, pantalones en cuero negros ajustados que hacían hincapié en su tallada figura y guantes del mismo material, unas botas tipo Dr. Martens en piel brillantes. Alrededor de su cuello una elegante pañoleta gris.

El viento mecía y jugueteaba con su frondosa cabellera.

La joven diosa no podía sustraerse a sus encantos varoniles, un suave rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas y no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ser encontrada por el hombre de sus adorados sueños, con mirada penetrante y suave a la vez.

-sabes que no puedes venir aquí, Saga, sin embargo, estoy muy feliz de verte- dijo Saori.

\- Quiero tener una cita contigo, Saori…- respondió el caballero.

-Qué tal si entramos a la pista de patinaje- le sugirió Saori

-mi princesa… yo la verdad no se patinar y no quiero pasar una vergüenza cayéndome en el hielo- respondió Saga.

-No seas tontito…- le dijo Saori con un tono muy cariñoso en su voz- yo te guiare, ya verás cómo aprendes rápido.

\- de acuerdo- expresó el dorado de Géminis.

Ambos entraron a la pista de patinaje que estaba sola, Saori tomo al joven de la mano y guio a su venerado caballero, a su ritmo, Saga hacia unos movimientos torpes, a veces resbalaba, sin embargo pronto, no lo hacía nada mal, se deslizaron sobre el hielo como si volaran.

Allí un hombre y una mujer que se olvidaban del mundo entero y solo se tenían el uno al otro, el corazón del caballero de Géminis se llenaba de un calor que antes no conocía, tal vez por fin…cayo presa del amor que sentía por su diosa, nada lo hacía más feliz que verla sonreír.

Al igual que Saori, Saga también quería tener la libertad de amarla, sin el peso de su obscura alma que lo incitaba al mal, quería amarla hasta el fin del mundo, si de él dependiera, se alejarían para siempre del Santuario, pero sabía que eso era una utopía, la llevaría al nuevo continente, a una isla tal vez, donde pudieran amarse siempre, pero aun así, nada podía borrar la magia de ese momento tan bello.

Saori finalmente lo invito a su habitación del hotel, una Suite con la vista más hermosa de la ciudad, pidió Champan y dulces; la luz tenue del lugar y la música de fondo eran su compañía.

El silencio que antes para ellos era incomodo, se hacía ahora una forma más de comunicarse,

-Saga, por favor discúlpame- dijo finalmente Saori- quiero ponerme algo más cómodo, puedes poner tu abrigo donde quieras.

Saori se despojó de la pesada ropa que llevaba puesta, se puso un negligé blanco, en un delicado material cayendo sobre su cuerpo, como una caricia que le llegaba a los tobillos, y encima vistió un kimono en seda de color rosa pálido y en sus pies unas finas sandalias con pedrería, se dejó su cabellera lila, suelta.

Cuando irrumpió en la habitación, Saga quedo completamente prendado se su belleza.

El Caballero de Géminis lucio más relajado, solo se dejó el pantalón puesto y una camisa negra entreabierta.

Saori se sentó en sus piernas, y comenzó acariciando sus cabellos con mucha suavidad, esta vez Saga quería dejarse llevar por su diosa, Athena posaba tiernos besos en sus labios, mejillas y frente.

El Dorado se embriagaba de su femenino aroma, se avergonzó, pues su cuerpo daba clara evidencia de su deseo.

-Saori... por favor perdóname, me estoy comportando como un animal- dijo Saga

La doncella, coloco su dedo índice en los labios carnosos de su amante, uno a uno los botones de la camisa del caballero se desprendían para dejar libre el tallado torso, Saori besaba cada centímetro de su piel, mientras el simplemente se dejaba llevar de sus sensaciones. Nada en el mundo para Saga era más excitante que ver a una mujer que caía rendida a sus deseos.

El caballero dorado entreabrió su boca, dejando escapar un sutil suspiro, la doncella desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón de Saga, que mantenía su masculina intimidad aprisionada, Saori tomo esa parte con su delicada mano y comenzó a estimularla, los suspiros de Saga se hacían más acelerados, la diosa bajo entre sus piernas y tomando con sus manos el miembro de Saga lo lleno de apasionados besos; Saori en esta vida no parecía muy experta en el arte de amar, sin embargo en otras ocasiones cuando solía vivir en el Olimpo, vio más de una vez como su hermana Afrodita, diosa del amor y el erotismo ,daba placer oral a su amante, Ares el dios de la guerra.

Saga tumbo su cabeza hacia atrás en un frenesí –…No puedo creerlo…- decía con su voz entrecortada.

Pronto él tomo la mano de la diosa y se levantó de su lecho, cambio rápidamente los roles, tomándola de los hombros la coloco encima de la cama y comenzó a besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, Saori moría por esos besos, podía viajar al mismo Hades con tal de encontrar a su Caballero de Géminis. Por nada estaría dispuesta a renunciar a ese amor que ya sentía, Saga quería tener el control de la situación, y ella quería ser presa de su deseo.

El dorado despojó a Saori lentamente de su ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, el voluptuoso y delicado cuerpo de la doncella despertaba en él, la más ardiente de las pasiones.

Saga se sentó en la orilla de la cama por un instante, tomo una menta y la metió en su boca saboreándola lo suficiente para quedar impregnado de la sensación fresca del dulce.

Bajo a la parte más candente de la diosa y beso su zona erótica, la sensación del sabor helado de la menta, la hizo enloquecer de placer, ella acariciaba sus pechos mientras Saga se encargaba de brindarle el más delicado y sutil de los goces, ella no pudo aguantar más y llego al clímax.

Saga se retiró el resto de su ropa y se encontraba totalmente desnudo ante Saori, la luz tenue del lugar, dibujaba como con un pincel cada ápice su marcada figura, la diosa, no podía verlo directamente sin sentir algo de pudor, el cual fue desapareciendo cuando el dorado de Géminis la tomo por las caderas y la incito a cabalgar sobre él.

Saori misma introdujo el miembro de Saga a su húmeda y palpitante intimidad, comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el cuerpo del caballero, a la vez que se maravillaba ante tanta belleza masculina, ningún dios del Olimpo tenía nada que envidiarle, cualquier deidad masculina del Panteón Griego quedaba como un rustico campesino, ante este hombre que derrochaba sensualidad, Saori seguía moviéndose, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, en cada orgasmo que sentía, humedeciendo aún más el cuerpo de Saga.

Él por su parte tomaba los pechos de la deidad griega, que eran bastante generosos, se reincorporo para sentarse sobre la cama, sin interrumpir el vaivén de la doncella que hacia su erótica danza sobre él, para poder llevar sus manos al derriere de la diosa, y su vez lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente los pechos de Saori, haciendo que estallara de placer, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había venido, y su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose más fatigado, Saga pronto se dio cuenta de eso, y no pudiendo retener más su propio placer, se derramo en el vientre de la diosa.

Minutos después, Saori se colocó su Kimono de seda, y fue a la cocina por agua. Saga por su parte encendió un cigarrillo, reflexionando sobre lo que sucedió en aquella tenue habitación.

Saori paso de la plenitud a la confusión, en algo estaba pensando, tal vez en una decisión drástica para que Saga de Géminis pudiera quedarse a su lado para siempre, sin embargo no se atrevería decírselo a su caballero, pues no lo aprobaría de ninguna manera…

-Saga…yo creo que es mejor que vuelvas al Santuario…-dijo la diosa- no es bueno que el Patriarca se dé cuenta de tu ausencia, y si las muchachas te ven aquí, no tendré como explicárselos.

Saga de Géminis dio una bocanada de humo al aire, su mirada se dirigía al vacío, ya no podía tratar de esconder más, algo que llevaba meses reprimiendo en su corazón, amaba a Saori, la amó desde el mismo momento que la vio entrar al Salón, el día de la bienvenida, ya no podía negarlo más…

-…Si solo pudiera quedarme mirando en el espejo…- dijo Saga- … ¿Vería un héroe caído con un rostro como el mío?...

Saori ladeo su cabeza ante esas palabras, sin entender que quería decirle, ¿acaso Saga se sentía indigno ser amado por su diosa, a causa de los demonios que aún lo hostigaban?

-Oh Saori…estar loco en el paraíso es fácil…- seguía diciendo el caballero- ¿puedes ver los prisioneros en mis ojos? ¿Dónde está el amor para protegerme? Dame amor, solo el amor me libera…

Dicho esto, Saga se colocó su ropa, y desapareció de allí, Saori lloro, como nunca lo había hecho antes, ¿Qué clase de palabras eran esas? ¿Qué debía hacer ella, para poder estar a su lado?

 _ **Saori se entregó por completo al hombre que amaba, sin embargo ¿en que podría perturbar este acto de amor, al orden cósmico del Santuario?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	19. Cap 19: Fausto

_**Todos los personajes de esta serie, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada a excepción de Fausto, Apolonia y Jeruza.**_

 _ **Mis Queridas lectoras, aun seguiré jugado un poco con sus emociones (¡perdónenme!) , algunos personajes pueden caer tan bajo por sus instintos hasta volverse patéticos…**_

 _ **Los capítulos de aquí en adelante contienen lemon, y algunas escenas fuertes, bastante intriga,**_

 _ **No siendo más… disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **Cap 19: Fausto**_

 _Isla de Cárpatos, 10 años antes…_

Llegaba de una noche de trova con su guitarra en la mano, un hombre cansado y algo bebido, sin embargo solo ansiaba el momento de llegar a casa para ver a su hijita.

Fausto, un hombre de torso y brazos fuertes, piel morena, cabello castaño ensortijado y ojos verde esmeralda, era la persona más pacífica y reposada que alguien podía conocer, llenaba los corazones de la gente con su prodigiosa voz, y los suaves arpegios que de su guitarra emanaban.

Hacía ya bastantes años había conocido a su esposa Apolonia en el festival de Rock de Woodstock, varias veces habían intentado por todos los medios posibles traer un hijo al mundo.

-Amor mío… no soy digna de estar a tu lado, perdóname, pero mi vientre es seco y jamás podre darte, aquel hijo que tanto anhelas – decía entre sollozos la joven Apolonia de origen Judío, dueña de una belleza exuberante, poseía una larga cabellera rubia, piel de porcelana y un cutis repleto de lindas pecas, sus ojos marrón irradiaban la paz que muchos hombres anhelaban.

Fausto la amaba con todo su ser, le escribía hermosos poemas y le componía bellas canciones, Apolonia era su musa favorita.

Después de muchos años de matrimonio, y varios intentos, Apolonia finalmente dio a luz una bebita castaña, a la que llamo, Jeruza un abreviado de Jerusalén.

Sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho tiempo y la vida de Apolonia se apagó, dando lugar al descanso eterno. Dejando a un desconsolado Fausto y a una niñita de tres años de edad.

Fausto se dedicó a viajar por el mundo entero, entregando su corazón a la música, sin embargo cayo presa del vicio, el juego era su debilidad y muchas veces se metía en graves líos.

-Hija… debes poner la guitarra sobre tu pierna, así…- decía el joven Fausto, dándole instrucciones a la pequeña Jeruza que soñaba algún día, con ser una hermosa cantante y su padre siempre la apoyaba, hacía tres años que llevaba dándole lecciones a la niña y ella aprendía muy rápido, a veces componía versos infantiles para su padre a quien idolatraba.

Una tarde, llegaron unos extraños a la casa donde estaban viviendo en ese momento, en la Isla de Cárpatos.

La radio sonaba en aquel momento, sintonizando una canción llamada The King de la agrupación Accept. Fausto la tocaba muy a menudo y su voz acunaba a su hija todas las noches.

Los extraños irrumpieron en la casa, llevándose a Fausto al patio.

La pequeña Jeruza despertó a causa de los ruidos…

-¡Oye maldito vicioso! ¿¡Cuando piensas pagar lo que nos debes cretino!?- Dijo uno de los hombres apuntando con un revolver en su nuca.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdonen mi vida! ¡Les juro que reuniré el dinero para pagarles!- exclamaba Fausto con voz suplicante

-¡deja de burlarte de nosotros, siempre dices lo mismo, tu deuda se ha vuelto impagable! –grito el hombre que empuñaba el revolver.

Jeruza corrió al patio para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡papi!- exclamo con un grito infantil, angustioso y corrió a abrazarse de su padre -¡es mi papito! ¡Déjenlo!

-¡dile a tu mocosa que se calle! ¡O la cayó yo! – gritaba otro de los bandidos que estaban allí.

-¡No le hagan daño se los suplico! – Rogaba Fausto tratando de salvar la vida de Jeruza -¡hija huye de aquí, rápido!

La nena se quedó mirándolo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas - ¡No lo hare! – decía…

Fausto arrojo a la pequeña con violencia -¡corre Jeruza!

Jeruza corrió lo más que pudieron sus pequeños pies, hasta que el ruido de la pólvora a lo lejos la detuvo

-¡PADREEEE! – un grito ensordecedor salió de su garganta, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

La niña, se devolvió a aquel lugar y antes que pidiera ver el cuerpo de su fallecido padre, los bandidos la agarraron de la ropa y la metieron en un auto.

La chiquilla lloraba desesperadamente -¡papi! ¡Papi! –repetía incansable.

-¡ya cállate mocosa!- exclamo uno de los bandidos que la apunto con un arma- ¡tú pagaras la deuda de tu padre, ya que el muy vicioso no pudo hacerlo!

Jeruza se calló, pronto se la llevaron a un viejo granero, y la encerraron, los hombres se quedaron fuera decidiendo que lo mejor, era venderla como prostituta y así pagar la deuda, la pequeña estaba aterrada de oír semejantes palabras.

Ese oscuro lugar estaba lleno de herramientas, la chica quería vivir, _simplemente vivir_ , al dejar de escuchar los ruidos provenientes de afuera supuso que los hombres se habían marchado.

Jeruza tomo una de las palas que había allí y con todas sus fuerzas destrozó el candado y salió corriendo del lugar con la pala aun en la mano.

-¡Oye tú!- grito uno de los hombres.

Y antes que pudiera si quiera verlo, Jeruza atesto un fuerte golpe, al individuo con la pala, cayendo este, muerto al instante.

Jeruza se tapó la boca para ahogar su propio grito y salir huyendo sin ser descubierta por los demás, corrió lo que más pudo, corrió horas enteras, aun con la angustia que la siguieran persiguiendo.

Cuando por fin se aseguró que nadie la seguía, se acordó de lo que había hecho, y de la impresión causada por lo que había visto, gritó y vomitó.

Paso los siguientes días escondidos en un refugio, que encontró en medio de la playa, llorando su pérdida, luego cuando todo al parecer se hubo calmado, volvió a la casa y sin dar más vueltas solo tomo la guitarra de su padre y una vieja fotografía de él. Y se marchó de aquella isla.

Jeruza, juro volverse fuerte para que algo así no le ocurriera a ella o a los seres que amaba, se lamentó profundamente no haber podido defender a su padre, paso viajando y entrenando durísimo, y así pasaron varios años hasta que llego a Rodorio…

Un día observo un combate entre Shaina de Ofiuco y Junet de Camaleón, jamás había visto cosa semejante, ¿Cómo hacían esas mujeres para concentrar toda esa energía en un puño y atestarlo al rival causando estragos a su alrededor?

El carácter de Jeruza se volvió atolondrado, torpe, infantil y risueño con los años, y era una especie de disfraz que usaba para ocultar y olvidar tal vez, el oscuro pasado que se cargaba.

Pronto se presentó al Santuario para aprender todos los secretos de ese poder, que emanaban los caballeros que adiestraban allí, y por fin coloco una verdadera mascara de metal que cubriría sus gestos, sus alegrías y tristezas, todas sus expresiones quedarían para siempre ocultas tras esa careta de expresión giocondesca y macabra… o eso creía…

Sin embargo allí en el Santuario también conoció un hombre que haría mover su mundo, alguien que la haría soñar y alegrar por fin la miserable vida que había llevado hasta entonces. Milo de Escorpión.

 _ **Santuario Actualidad**_

Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpión, salieron ese día a realizar las tareas que Mu de Aries les había encomendado.

El capricorniano ese día se encontraba taciturno, la verdad extrañado ante la actitud de Jeruza, después que el la hizo suya…

-¿Que sucede Shura? – pregunto Camus

-No… solo me preguntaba qué pasaría con Jeru… - dijo el dorado de Capricornio.

-¿desde cuándo te preocupa tanto esa _niñita?_ –Pregunto Milo con un tono latoso en su voz, que Shura, con lo sagaz que era, logro captar con facilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Milo? – Pregunto inquisidor el dorado - ¿te gusto mucho lo que viste?

Milo se sonrojo de la vergüenza y tratando de parecer inocente –No sé de qué me hablas…te volviste loco...- decía ,como tratando de sacarle el cuerpo a la situación.

-¡No me creas un imbécil!-exclamo Shura- ¿acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta pervertido?

-Milo… ¿de qué demonios está hablando Shura? –pregunto Camus sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decían sus compañeros dorados.

\- ¡Aishh de nada!- dijo Milo retirándose de aquel lugar.

En el recinto de las Amazonas, la joven Jeruza estaba en el huerto que tenían detrás del patio de su casa, recogiendo algunas hortalizas para preparar el almuerzo. Divisó a lo lejos la figura de un caballero dorado… ¡era Milo de escorpión!

El dorado se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo entrando a su casa y dejando caer los vegetales que había recogido.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa!- gritaba Jeruza- ¿te volviste loco?

-¿Qué pasaría si retiro esta horrible mascara?- dijo Milo con un tono seductor en su voz.

-no entiendo su actitud caballero…- le decía Jeruza con un aire de preocupación.

-dime una cosa…- dijo el escorpión acercándose al cuerpo de la joven y tocando sus hombros- ¿aun eres virgen? De lo contrario no es necesario seguir usando este pedazo de metal…

Un espasmo se apodero de la piel de la joven, el hombre que la enloquecía meses atrás, estaba allí acercándose a ella en un tono sugerente, el solo roce de los dedos del escorpión sobre su piel, era electrizante

Milo tomo la máscara y descubrió lentamente el rostro de la joven Jeruza, quien lo veía a través de esos ojos verdes repletos de negras y arqueadas pestañas.

El dorado de escorpión se maravilló de ver esa cara que hacía poco, estaba llena de lujuria y ahora esta acorralada como una gatita.

-…Por favor, caballero regrésame mi mascara… – dijo la aprendiz.

-¿Por qué ese tono indiferente conmigo Jeruza? – pregunto inquisidor el escorpión, mientras tomaba la cara de Jeruza por el mentón apretándolo tan duro que podía partir la quijada de la joven en cualquier instante.

Sin soltarla, se dirigió con ella su alcoba y la tiro a la cama con violencia -¡vamos chiquilla! ¡Dime que me deseas! ¿¡O me dirás que la primera vez que vine, no te morías por coger conmigo!? ¡Tú misma me lo confesaste! ¿O acaso no te acuerdas mocosa?

Milo se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la joven, y se sumergió en sus pequeños pechos, la joven reprimió la ardiente sensación que le producía los labios del escorpión, lo que hacía meses podría haber sido un sueño para ella, ahora se volvió una pesadilla.

Jeruza tiraba patadas y puños inútilmente, haciendo que el escorpión se enardezca más contra ella, la agarro por el cabello y la bajo a su entre pierna queriendo humillarla aún más.

El semblante de Jeruza cambio por completo en esos instantes, de repente contra todo pronóstico, ese amor que alguna vez sintió por el dorado de Escorpión, se fue al piso, y se convirtió en un odio que jamás había experimentado.

-¿no te mueres por probar a que sabe? Jeruza…- reclamo el hombre de cabellos azules que estaba perdiendo la razón, el hecho de haber visto a la mujer que decía amarlo, en brazos de otro hombre hirió profundamente el ego masculino que lo tenía en un pedestal.

Jeruza estaba apenas a unos pocos centímetros de la bragueta del pantalón de ese hombre,

-…Cretino…- fue la palabra que salió de su boca en aquel instante- ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Ustedes los caballeros dorados son así todos? Se burlan de mí, cuando la gana les da, y tú te das el derecho a humillarme, aun cuando sabias lo que sentía por ti, ya no me respetas, ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres el hombre que se casará con la mejor amiga de mi maestra? ¿O eres el hombre que recibió mi confesión de amor y comprendió los sentimientos de las mujeres? ¿O eres la persona más egocéntrica del mundo que te crees dueño todas, aunque te importen un soberano bledo? …Luego dicen que Saga de Géminis esta loco… Te idolatraba Milo, es cierto, eras inalcanzable para mí…

-¡Mocosa Igualada!- inquirió Milo- ¿acaso pensaste en mi cuando te revolcaste entre las sabanas de Shura de Capricornio? No me vengas con discursitos moralistas, niña idiota…

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Es en serio? –Dijo Jeruza- ¿ _ya te enteraste_? Si, lo hicimos, ¿te importa? Y lo volvería a hacer, con Shura, con Shaka, con Kanon, con Camus, con Aioria y ¿Por qué no? ¡Con Aldebarán! ¡Ya lo había pensado hace días! ¿No lo sabias cretino? ¡Ah! ¡Pero contigo, ni en las curvas! ¡A fin de cuentas, puedo hacer lo que la gana de me!

Milo clavo sus ojos en ella como dos relámpagos azules, llenos de odio, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hablarle de semejante manera.

-Milo…-dijo finalmente Jeruza- ¿querías conocer mi rostro? Ya lo viste, y es horrible como podrás darte cuenta… ahora, la persona que más pena me da, de esta situación es la pobre Shaina, no mereces una mujer como ella. Ojala no se case contigo, ¡eres muy estúpido!

-¡No te atrevas a decirle nada a Shaina, o te…!- exclamo Milo de Escorpión

-¿o qué? ¿Vas a matarme también? ¿Qué pasaría si en el Santuario se enteraran de lo que trataste de hacerme? – inquirió Jeruza.

El dorado de Escorpión, quedo paralizado ante tanta osadía, no sabía si matarla allí mismo, o que hacer ¿Cómo podía una niña tonta, que apenas tenía el nivel, un poco más alto que un centinela del Santuario, se daba el lujo de hablarle de esa manera tan vil y arpía?

Unos minutos que se hicieron una eternidad en silencio transcurrieron, Jeruza dio la espalda al escorpión, y luego oyó cerrarse la puerta de la casa… Milo finalmente se había marchado.

La joven aprendiz, corrió al baño, y se derrumbó completamente, aún, muy aun en el fondo de su corazón lo amaba, pero jamás se metería con él, lloro, y juró que sería la última vez que lo haría por ese caballero.

También pensó en Shura, debía estarla odiando hasta los tuétanos, pues ella se fue sin más ni más, dejándolo allí.

 _-…Te amo Jeruza…-_ la masculina voz del capricorniano retumbaba en su corazón, la verdad se sentía muy confundida…

Los días Pasaron y las muchachas por fin regresaron en medio de la algarabía al Santuario, venían llenas de cosas bellas.

Shaina de Ofiuco, no espero más para ir al octavo templo y ver a su prometido, cuando entro lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala.

-¡Shaina!- dijo Milo de escorpión- ¡finalmente llegaste!

-Sí, amor y no adivinas la sorpresa que te traje, espérame…- dijo Shaina, quien se dirigió a la alcoba del escorpión y más tarde regreso.

Milo quedo infartado ante la visión que tenía enfrente, Shaina llevaba puesto un sexy babydoll de color rojo y encajes negros, unos pantys de hilo que resaltaban su voluptuoso trasero.

El escorpión había acumulado demasiada tensión sexual, y se lanzó a la cobra como un animal en cacería, la tomo en sus brazos y la lanzo a su cama, besándola con frenesí…

-Milo… te parezco bonita…- le pregunto la Saint de Ofiuco.

-… ¿bonita?... ¡eso es poco! ¡Eres brutalmente bella!- le decía Milo, devorando su cuello, brazos y pechos.

Shaina se sentía algo confundida, sin embargo se encontraba súper excitada y se entregó a su amado sin más.

El escorpión no tardo absolutamente nada en quitarse toda la ropa, tomo las caderas de Shaina y separando sus piernas comenzó sus embestidas, una y otra vez, a su vez que daba mordiscos en los pechos de la cobra. La verdad Milo se estaba portando como un salvaje y eso a Shaina le encantaba.

-ponte a gatas…- le pedía Milo a su prometida quien hizo caso sin chistar.

El placer que provocaba al escorpión hacerlo de esa manera teniendo el control era indescriptible.

Como relámpagos llegaban taladrando en su mente las imágenes de Shura poseyendo a la joven Jeruza, y eso lo hacía ponerse más y más ardiente. Luego el escorpión volvió a poner a la Saint de Ofiuco de frente, no quería parar, arrancaba varios orgasmos del cuerpo de la cobra, quien jadeaba bastante fuerte como si no importara si alguien los escuchaba. Beso en los labios a Shaina y cuando se apartó de ella vio el rostro de Jeruza, Milo enloqueció de lujuria, y le gritaba cosas vulgares a Shaina.

-¿te gusta fuerte eh? – le hablaba falseando su voz a la cobra.

-¡si mi amor! ¡Soy toda tuya! – gritaba la plateada.

-¡mocosa endemoniada! ¡Te gusta coger bien duro cierto!- gritaba Milo con su voz entrecortada

Shaina se sentía algo extrañada con esas palabras, pero no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Jeruza! ¡Voy a joderte por todos lados!, ¡así como te dejaste joder de Shura!- GRITABA Milo entre jadeos incesantes…

¿COMO QUE JERUZA? ¡MILO!- exclamo Shaina deteniendo de golpe aquel salvaje acto de lujuria.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. Cap 20: ¿será posible amar a dos hombres

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **La canción que Interpreta jeruza en la cena, se llama "Niña Bonita" de la cantante Maia, no escucho mucha musica de este tipo, pero la letra de esta canción es muy hermosa..**

 **Esto cada vez parece más enredado… ¿hasta cuándo habrá una luz que haga que nuestros personajes se perdonen?**

 **Hoy Saludo a las nuevas personas que siguen mi Historia,**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Cap 20: ¿será posible amar a dos hombres al tiempo?**

-¡JERUZA! ¡TU DIJISTE JERUZA! – inquirió la cobra

-No se dé qué me estás hablando Shai…- decía Milo al sentirse sorprendido, tratando de salirse de la situación.

-¿ósea que en mi ausencia…? ¿Tu…? –Dijo Shaina desatando una fuerte cachetada contra el escorpión- … ¡me das asco! ¡Ya no necesito esto! – acto seguido la cobra se arranca el anillo y se lo tira a Milo, mientras recoge su ropa y abandona el lugar.

Shaina abandono el octavo templo destrozada por completo…

- _Milo, eres el mismo perro canequero de toda la vida, no sé ni por que acepte casarme contigo…-_ decía Shaina _-… ¡Maldito el día que me enamore de ti! ¡Lo que es no deja de ser y tú por lo que puedo ver no cambiaste!_

Por obvias razones Shaina no quiso ir a casa de Junet, sabía que Jeruza estaría allí, y la verdad, ni sabría cómo reaccionaría donde llegase a verla…

- _¡jamás llegue a pensar que Jeruza pudiera ser capaz de caer tan bajo de meterse en la cama con mi prometido! La maldita esa solo estaba esperando la oportunidad, ¡la odio!_

Junet salió a recoger el correo y a revisar la huerta y pudo ver la imagen de una Shaina bastante afligida, de inmediato la invito a pasar a su casa.

_ ¡hey! ¡Shaina! ¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa?- gritaba Junet a lo lejos a su amiga.

Shaina hizo señas de no querer entrar a la casa de la guerrera del camaleón, sin embargo la invito a su propia casa.

 _Más tarde…_

-Junet… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué pude verle al idiota ese de Milo? –Decía Shaina entre sollozos- ¿Por qué caí en su red de mentiras?

-amiga… -decía Junet acariciando el cabello de la cobra -…en definitiva los hombres, parece que no cambian nunca, nos hacen promesas, nos hacer ver el cielo, pero asimismo, nos hacen morder el pavimento cuando nos muestran su verdadero rostro ¿no entiendo por qué Milo tomo la decisión de casarse contigo, si el mismo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse fiel?

-¡Junet! ¿¡Y a que no quién es la tercera en la discordia!?- pregunto inquisidora Shaina.

\- la verdad no puedo imaginármelo Shaina…- dijo Junet.

-¡pues tu atolondrada alumna!- exclamo Shaina- ¡ni tú te lo creerías! ¿Cierto?

-Shaina… ¡eso no puede ser!- decía extrañada Junet, tapándose la boca con la mano- Jeruza es torpe, atolondrada que a veces no capte las cosas fácil, pero ¿una bandida? Eso me niego a creerlo, y perdóname Shaina, pero es difícil la verdad.

-¡Junet! ¡Junet! ¡Milo dijo su nombre mientras hacíamos el amor! – exclamaba Shaina mirando a su amiga con sus bellos ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas, mientras sentía como se derrumbaba.

Junet no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- _¡Jeruza! ¡Me va a oír! ¡Me va a tener que oír!_

La guerrera del camaleón, atendió a su amiga, le preparo una infusión de pasiflora, para calmar su estrés, la acostó en su cama, y se fue a su casa, dispuesta a retar a su alumna Jeruza.

 _Más tarde…_

-¡JERUZA!- exclamo Junet- ¡bájale ya a ese maldito equipo de sonido! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

-¡maestra! – Dijo Jeruza mientras le bajaba el volumen al equipo- … ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-¿tú que crees jovencita? – Inquirió Junet - ¿Qué te dije sobre acercarte a Milo?

\- Maestra… no fui yo quien se acercó a él… - dijo la joven

-¿ah no? ¿Explícame que sucedió entonces? ¿Milo de escorpión vio tu rostro? – pregunto Junet.

\- Pues... maestra… quien lo vio primero fue Shura de Capricornio…- respondió Jeruza.

\- ¿¡cómo!? Ahora si me perdí, ¿y Shura que tiene que ver en todo esto, acaso?, ¡explícate niña!- dijo Junet muy extrañada por toda esta situación.

-sí, maestra, la noche que vino Shaina a mostrarte el anillo - dijo Jeruza recapitulando todo lo que sucedió desde que Shura vio su rostro por primera vez - yo Salí a Rodorio y me fui al bar donde se reúnen los dorados a beber, pues yo entre a pedir una botella porque estaba sintiéndome mal por lo de la boda de Milo y Shaina y pues quise ahogar mis penas en la bebida esa noche, lo que paso, fue que los demás caballeros estaban allí, y entonces llego Shura a fastidiarme, tuve un altercado con él, y cuando salí del bar estaba muy ebria la verdad, y tropecé tan duro que perdí mi mascara, con la mala suerte que fue preciso Shura quien la encontró…

-¡haber! Jeruza… aun no entiendo que tienes que ver Milo en todo esto, es lo que quiero que me expliques.- inquirió Junet

-Maestra por favor déjeme terminar…- dijo la joven aprendiz- … Shura vio mi rostro esa noche y al parecer le conto a todos, y a Milo…

\- Si, Jeruza, ¿entonces Shura vio tu rostro? y ¿Qué hiciste al respecto?- pregunto Junet

\- Maestra, me llene de miedo, pues todos los días estaba muy estresada pensando en que tenía que batirme a duelo con él, además Shura no hacía más que acosarme y atosigarme todos los días desde que vio mi rostro, por si fuera poco, Milo empezó a hacerme reclamos que yo la verdad ni entiendo, preguntándome cosas, como ¿Por qué no le mostré mi cara a él y sí a Shura? Finalmente pues le hice caso a Shura y fui hasta su casa a enfrentarme a él, y pues bueno…-la joven Jeruza dio un suspiro y prosiguió - las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba.

-no entiendo… ¿Qué paso Jeruza? ¡Se más clara conmigo! – dijo Junet con cara de sorpresa.

\- Pues…-decía Jeruza mientras le temblaba la boca para hablar- …pues… Shura y yo… lo hicimos…hicimos el amor…

Junet quedo perpleja, pero seguía confundida con todo lo que Jeruza estaba diciéndole y volvió a preguntar.

-Pero Jeruza…mi pregunta es… ¿Milo que tiene que ver con todo esto?

\- Maestra… Milo por alguna razón que hasta ahora desconozco se enteró, no sé si fue que Shura le conto…como tengo entendido que los hombres se ventilan a veces sus intimidades y más cuando se trata de mujeres, pues el llego aquí a la casa ayer, a hacerme reclamos al respecto y me quito la máscara…y…- Jeruza pronto dejo las cosas hasta ahí, no quiso entrar en otros detalles.

-¿Jeruza, tu tuviste relaciones con Milo? ¿Sí o no?- pregunto inquisidora Junet.

\- ¡Maestra! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso jamás paso! –Dijo sorprendida la joven guerrera- ¡yo solo tuve sexo una vez y fue con Shura!

\- jovencita… Shaina me dijo que Milo dijo tu nombre mientras hacían el amor… explícame eso…- seguía Junet tratando de sacarle información a su discípula.

-Maestra ¿y entonces? ¿Habrá boda?- pregunto la joven.

¿Tú que crees, Jeruza?- inquirió Junet evidentemente molesta - ¿después de todo esto lo veo muy difícil…?

 _-¡Milo eres tan estúpido!-_ pensaba Jeruza…

Pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta, el corazón de Jeruza salto d un golpe, pensando que era Shaina o peor aún Milo.

-¡maestra! ¡Por favor no abras la puerta! – imploro Jeruza a Junet

-Jeruza… tengo que ir a ver quién es…lo que sea pues lo afrontaremos, tú me estás diciendo la verdad ¿no?

Junet abrió la puerta y se trataba de un centinela del templo, que tenía un recado para Jeruza.

-¿Señorita Jeruza? – dijo el centinela.

-¿sí?- dijo la joven aprendiz

\- La Diosa Athena desea verla en sus aposentos esta noche, te mando este paquete- le dijo el centinela sin más.

 _-hayy noo! ¡Ahora si me metí en la gorda! ¡Seguro que ahora la misma Athena me va a retar!_

-¡ahh una cosa más!- agrego el centinela- que no olvides llevar tu guitarra…

Una vez se fue, Junet y Jeruza se apresuraron para ver que había en la caja que envió Saori.

La caja estaba finamente empacada, contenía un hermoso vestido negro con brillantes, que se ampliaba en la cadera por nesgas, un fino antifaz de gala que cubría la mayor parte del rostro dejando libres los labios de la portadora, unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto, el vestido tenía una fina capa que cubría la espalda con un velo negro bordado con rosas negras.

-Creo que Saori se equivocó de destinataria- dijo Jeruza.

-No lo creo, mira- dijo Junet pasándole una tarjeta de invitación al templo para esa noche.

-Jeruza, es mejor atender el pedido de tu diosa- es mejor que te pongas el vestido y vayas al templo, acá en la tarjeta dicen que pasan por ti.

 _Horas más tarde…_

En el templo, Saori preparo una cena para sus doce caballeros, hace tanto que no pasaba un rato de esparcimiento con ellos. Era obvio que la diosa desconocía todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

Los caballeros dorados se sentaron en una gran mesa llena de deliciosos manjares y vinos, de toda clase, Saori y el Patriarca se sentaron a la cabeza.

-Muchachos…-dijo la diosa- por recomendación de Mu he traído a una chica que dos deleitara esta noche con su hermosa voz nos acompañara a pasar la velada, Jeruza querida… puedes pasar.

 _-¡Jeruza!-_ ese nombre cayó como un golpetazo en las mentes de Shura y Milo. Pero no podrían decir nada allí en ese lugar.

Jeruza se veía tan diferente portando el vestido que le regalo Athena, en cuanto la vio, Shura quedo impactado de verla, era la primera vez que la veía tan femenina, le sudaban las manos y su pulso se aceleró, pues era la primera vez que la veía desde que estuvieron juntos.

Milo en cambio… le clavo una mirada llena de odio, y eso alcanzo a intimidar a la muchacha, pero ella quería concentrarse y se volvió a su guitarra, se sentó en una silla con un micrófono que había en el salón, afino su guitarra y entono una hermosa y alegre canción que Saori especialmente había pedido para esa ocasión.

-Mi diosa Athena será todo un honor cantar para ustedes, a su petición interpretare esta canción: Niña Bonita. – decía Jeruza empezando a cantar.

 _No quiero ser tu niña bonita_ _  
_ _quiero tocar la luna con el corazón_ _  
_ _quiero ser una estrella en tu vida_ _  
_ _pa´ iluminar y verte_ _  
_ _en cada anochecer y antes de amanecer..._

Mientras la música sonaba en aquel salón, Saori se levantó un instante, y sin que sus dorados se dieran cuenta, paso por el lado de Saga y le paso una nota que decía: " _esta tonada es para ti mi amor, ¿te gusta?"_ Y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, Saga le regalo la más dulce de sus miradas a la diosa.

 __ _Yo quiero ser quien cause la herida_ _  
_ _para meterme dentro y ser tu adoración,_ _  
_ _quiero contar las horas vividas_ _  
_ _del tiempo que perdí, por no tenerte a ti,_ _  
_ _por no tenerte a ti, aquí dentro de mi._ _  
_ _Quiero pertenecer a tu vida._ __

 _No quiero ser tu niña bonita,_ _  
_ _ni quiero estar perdida en tus sueños_ _  
_ _quiero pertenecer a tu vida,_ _  
_ _quiero causar la herida de amor,_ _  
_ _cada mañana escuchar tu corazón,_ _  
_ _sentir que tienes para mí todo el amor,_ _  
_ _que me das como yo quiero tu cariño_ _  
_ _que cada día se va llenando de cariño y amor._ _  
_ _Cariño y amor_ _  
_ _Cariño y amor_

La voz de Jeruza que antes para Milo sonaba agradable, ahora le caía como un puñal, y solo la maldecía- _te daré por donde más te duele, mocosa, has arruinado mi vida_ \- pensaba, mientras clavaba sus helados ojos azules sobre la persona de Jeruza.

 _No quiero ser quien frene tu vida_ _  
_ _quiero mirar que crece tu imaginación,_ _  
_ _quiero ser sólo tu compañía,_ _  
_ _Y quiero estar ahí,_ _  
_ _para romper el hielo_ _  
_ _cuando falte calor, cuando falte calor._ _  
_ _Quiero pertenecer a tu vida._

Shura de Capricornio, parecía en trance llevado por la voz de la jovencita, la extrañaba mucho, preguntándose porque lo había dejado solo sin darle alguna explicación. Los demás caballeros, que poco conocían de ella o de su talento, realmente estaban agradados de escucharla, Saori se había lucido de traer tan bella muñequita a cantarles con esa preciosa voz.

 __

 _No quiero ser tu niña bonita,_ _  
_ _ni quiero estar perdida en tus sueños_ _  
_ _quiero pertenecer a tu vida,_ _  
_ _quiero causar la herida de amor,_ _  
_ _cada mañana escuchar tu corazón,_ _  
_ _sentir que tienes para mí todo el amor,_ _  
_ _que me das como yo quiero tu cariño_ _  
_ _que cada día se va llenando de cariño y amor._

La velada transcurrió normal, Jeruza tenía más repertorio para cantar, aunque en el fondo jamás se había sentido tan tensa, en esa sala tan íntima donde solo estaban los caballeros dorados, Athena y el patriarca la hacía ponerse más nerviosa que si se tratara de un público de 10.000 personas, además que no podía ignorar que en esa misma sala, estaban el hombre al que se entregó por primera vez y el hombre que hizo añicos su corazón…

-Yo sabía que Jeruza cantaba o eso decían… pero ignoraba por completo que tuviera esa voz tan hermosa…- le decía Kanon a su hermano Saga.

\- Una vez con el Patriarca, la escuchamos cantar aquí mismo, en el templo, el día que estaban organizando la fiesta de bienvenida de Athena- respondió Saga- en esa ocasión canto una canción de la agrupación The Beatles… si no mal recuerdo, no lo hizo nada mal, todos nos deleitamos escuchándola.

Cuando hubo terminado la velada… Saori le dejo una nota a Saga de Géminis indicándole que se vieran en cuanto todos se hubiesen ido…

Jeruza no tenía muchos ánimos de encontrarse con nadie, empaco su guitarra y se fue por otra salida, aunque de nada le serviría, ya que el descenso obligatorio por las doce casas dificultara para ella ese fin, pues no conocía otro camino. Al menos cuando llego iba acompañada por un centinela del Santuario, y esta vez para devolverse prefería hacerlo sola… una pésima decisión…

El descenso por las casas de Piscis y Acuario no fue mayor inconveniente… sin embargo cuando llego a Capricornio, quería ver la forma de pasar de allí sin ser vista, pero pasaría lo inevitable…

-Jeruza, ¿por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí?- pregunto Inquisidor Shura de Capricornio.

\- Shura… por favor… no quiero ahorita hablar con nadie- dijo Jeruza- me siento muy cansada y estos zapatos me están matando…

El capricorniano la invito a sentarse en un sillón y le quito los zapatos, Jeruza suspiro…

-¿así está mejor?... – pregunto Shura

Jeruza asintió con la cabeza, se sentía muy confundida por todo lo que estos días había sucedido…una cosa tenía clara: por nada en el mundo quería contarle a Shura lo que había sucedido con Milo, pues no quería arruinarles la amistad.

-Jeruza… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no quieres verme? ¿Acaso no te agrado?- seguía preguntándole el español de cabellos ébano.

-Shura… si tú me agradas mucho… de hecho no dejo de pensar en ti… - le decía Jeruza sin ser capaz de verlo.

El caballero de capricornio se encontraba arrodillado junto a las piernas de Jeruza, ella no paraba de mirarlo, se sentía confundida, pues aun en el fondo de su corazón sentía algo por el escorpión, pero tampoco quería olvidar a Shura…

 _-¿Sera posible amar a dos hombres a la vez?_ – pensaba la joven mientras descansaba en la casa de Capricornio. Jeruza se soltó el antifaz, y se tocaba la frente.

-Te amo Jeruza…- le decía el Capricorniano- te amo desde hace mucho, tal vez desde que vi tu pelea con Shaina, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

\- pues no parecía Shura… no me demostrabas mucho que me amabas… siempre vivías molestándome ¿Por qué?- pregunto Jeruza al joven español.

\- lo hacía para llamar tu atención… pero lo único que conseguía era que me tuvieras más fastidio… lo siento mucho si herí tus sentimientos en algún momento-, pero es que hasta a mí me costaba mucho aceptar que te amo… - le confeso el capricorniano.

Shura beso los labios de la joven aprendiz, y su pulso comenzó nuevamente acelerarse, sus besos se tornaron más apasionados…

-Por favor Shura… ahora no quiero…- dijo Jeruza, la verdad había tenido suficiente y no había logrado reponerse de la humillación que le hizo pasar Milo, todo esto era demasiado para una chica tan joven.

-De acuerdo Jeru… no te obligare si no quieres- dijo Shura- tampoco estas obligada a amarme si no quieres.

Jeruza se levantó de su lugar y tomo la guitarra y los zapatos en la mano y continuo su camino, en realidad quería ordenar sus sentimientos…

Paso por Sagitario y llego a donde más temía, a Escorpio, al igual que en Capricornio trato de pasar por allí sin ser vista, pero con tan mala suerte que allí estaba Milo esperándola, ya que él sabía que Jeruza tendría que pasar por allí necesariamente.

-¡te estaba esperando mocosa! ¿Crees que puedes arruinar mi vida, mi matrimonio y quedarte como si nada?- Inquirió el escorpión.

\- ¡Yo no arruine la vida de nadie! – Se defendía Jeruza- ¡Si Shaina no quiere casarse contigo… es porque tú mismo lo provocaste todo! ¡Te confesé mis sentimientos aquí en tu casa y te portaste muy desleal! Nunca entendí por qué desde que Shura vio mi rostro, tú te has dado el derecho a reclamarme cosas que no deberías, no lo entiendo… ¡estaba mucho mejor cuando ni siquiera existía para ti! Al menos podía soñar contigo y pensar que eras un hombre más fascinante, no el horrible animal que en realidad eres… ¡permiso me voy a mi casa!

-¡Nooo! ¡Linda! ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!- decía Milo con un odio profundo – ¡me vengare de ti en la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginarte!

 _ **¿Qué pretenderá el escorpión al desquitarse con Jeruza? ¿Qué hará ella para defenderse de este poderoso rival?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

Amatizta ¿Cómo estas?, no veía otra forma de responderte pero bueno ya estoy aquí, me alegra Jeruza te haya tocado el corazón, la verdad cuando la cree, no pensé que tuviera tanta repercusión, comenzó siendo un personaje de bajo perfil que ha evolucionado bastante dentro de este universo, te mando un gran Saludo y me alegra mucho que me sigas leyendo…


	21. Cap 21: a la luz de la luna…

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **Sé que las tengo a punta de tecitos, como me dice mi amiga, beauty_amazon, con este Milo que parece más hundido en el fango… aunque aún hay una luz… siempre habrá una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.**

 **Este capítulo contiene lemon, como les dije en anteriores capítulos, las tensiones subirán y las intrigas también, así como las cuoticas de lemon…**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Cap 21: a la luz de la luna…**

 _Esa misma noche…_

Saga de Géminis entro a los aposentos de la diosa, cerciorándose antes de no ser visto por nadie, las luces estaban apagadas, el cuarto estaba encendido por velas, un aroma a Lavanda fresca invadía el lugar, la luna plateada se veía completamente llena, asomándose al balcón de la alcoba de Saori. Su cama estaba perfectamente tendida, con sabanas de seda egipcia regalo del embajador de esa nación.

Era la primera vez que el dorado de Géminis, se detenía a ver detalladamente la habitación de la joven de cabellos lila, salió al balcón y prendió un cigarrillo. Se quedó contemplando la luna…

Saori entro a su alcoba sin que Saga pudiera darse cuenta, y como una niña cubrió los ojos del caballero en un juego de "adivina quién soy", el dorado, completamente agradado del aquel gesto infantil, tomo las manos de su diosa y le dio un casto beso en su frente.

-Saga… ¿fumas a menudo?- pregunto Saori, para comenzar la charla.

-…solo en momentos especiales, no es un hábito realmente… -respondió el dorado de cabellos azules- por cierto Saori… gracias por el detalle a la hora de la cena, esa letra cantada en la voz de esa joven resulto sublime… pero yo sí quiero que seas mi niña bonita…

Saori rio ante esas palabras- Saga, ¿quieres una copa? – pregunto la diosa.

-será un placer- dijo Saga esbozando una sonrisa de sus labios carnosos -¿y tú? ¿Qué vas a servirte?

\- Leche y fresas- contesto la joven diosa de la sapiensa – no bebo alcohol…

Una vez más, como otras tantísimas veces, hubo silencio, Saga observaba como Saori colocaba la roja fresa en sus labios, cada momento que ellos dos compartían era mágico, la joven de cabellera lila, no cabía de la felicidad de estar allí bajo la luz de la luna, con el hombre con quien fantaseaba siempre.

-A veces… siento envidia de Shaina y las demás chicas…- dijo Saori rompiendo el silencio.

-¿no entiendo, Saori, como una dama en tu posición, puede tener envidia del resto de las mujeres? – contesto Saga, acariciando con sus nudillos el mentón de la joven- Shaina, Marín y hasta esa noble jovencita que hizo ese recital, envejecerán algún día y morirán, eso jamás te pasará a ti.

\- … tal vez porque ahora que vamos a organizar la boda de Milo y Shaina, me doy cuenta que yo no puedo ser libre, de amar como lo hacen ellos…- contesto Saori.

-Oh Saori…- agrego el dorado - ¿y acaso ya no me estas amando? ¿Ahora?

\- sí, yo te amo… pero no puedo casarme contigo… - dijo apesadumbrada la diosa - eso sería deshonroso a la vista de los demás, ¿no ves? Tenemos que escondernos; ahora te llame porque sé que el Patriarca está en sus sesiones de meditación, y todos sabemos que pueden duras muchas horas y hasta días, ahora no hay nadie en palacio y puedo sentirme un poco más libre de estar a tu lado. Dime una cosa Saga ¿hasta cuándo podrá durar esto?

-preciosa… lo importante es disfrutar el momento, todo a su tiempo… - contesto el caballero de Géminis.

Saori se levantó pensativa, deambulando por la habitación, meditando sobre la forma que esos pocos momentos con su caballero duraran para siempre.

Saga observo que su diosa, no llevaba más que el kimono blanco que dejaba entrever sus piernas, se encontraba totalmente desnuda bajo esa fina tela.

Por el momento la diosa Athena, pensó en que su amado tenía toda la razón, y se relajó por completo, los momentos que podía darse esa libertad eran realmente muy pocos, ella siempre vivía rodeada de sus demás caballeros o con el Patriarca, atendiendo los asuntos del Santuario.

Ese momento era para su hombre y nada más para él.

Saori se desplomo de espaldas a la cama y esta era tan blanda que quedaba hundida en las sabanas. Saga se sentó a su lado, y recostándose junto a ella, acariciaba su bellísimo rostro y su cabello. Ella trato de decir más cosas, pero el caballero coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la diosa, tal como ella lo hizo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la ciudad.

Las manos del caballero, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Saori, el dorado de Géminis desamarró la cinta del kimono y ante sí contemplo la belleza su desnudez. Acaricio los exuberantes pechos de la diosa con toda delicadeza y suavidad.

-desde que me diste tu amor la primera vez, hace días, te he deseado más, mi señora…- susurraba al oído de Saori, el joven guerrero que no se había despojado aun de su armadura.

Saga tomo ambas manos de la joven y las subió a su cabeza, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo en suaves besos, la sensación de esos labios enloquecía de placer a Saori, que comenzaba a jadear muy dócilmente.

Las manos de Saga comenzaron a palpar la intimidad de Saori quien tuvo que ahogar su grito de placer. Lo que hacía que con más entusiasmo el caballero estimulase más esa parte, Saori emitió un jadeo fuerte que Saga tuvo que taparle la boca, para que no fueran escuchados.

El caballero de Géminis se despojó por completo de su armadura y de su ropa, Saori se reincorporo en la cama apoyándose en sus codos para contemplar cada ápice del cuerpo de su amado, el cual jamás se cansaría de ver.

El joven caballero se abrió paso entre las piernas de Athena, y suavemente reclamo una vez más a Saori como suya, esta vez se dio la libertad de hacerlo un poco más apasionado que la primera vez, ya que en esa ocasión de todas formas había sentido algo de nervios, pues era la primera vez de Saori. El cabello azul de Saga acariciaba el rostro de la princesa del Santuario, mientras la embestía con toda la pasión que siempre deseo.

-Te amo, Saga, siempre te he amado… - decía Saori con su voz entrecortada por el placer.

\- y yo a ti más… - respondía el dorado de Géminis.

Ambos, Mortal y diosa estaban sumergidos en un mar de placer, tan pronto como Saga supo que Saori llegaría a su clímax, le dio una última embestida y se derramo en la cama. Y ambos cayeron agotados…

Saori se quedó dormida profundamente, Saga se vistió y embistió su cuerpo de su armadura, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie, abandono el templo de Athena dirigiéndose a su morada de Géminis.

Kanon su hermano había estado esperándolo toda la noche, realmente se encontraba muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto a Saga.

\- Muy bien Kanon- contesto el dorado de Géminis, con una bella sonrisa, quitándose su armadura – Quisiera darme una ducha y dormir.

\- hermano, yo sé lo que ha pasado con la diosa ¿tú de verdad la amas más allá de la devoción? - pregunto el marino.

\- Así es- dijo Saga- es la única mujer que he amado en mi vida...

\- yo te conozco muy bien, y sé que no puedes esconderme el hecho que ya tuviste intimidad con nuestra diosa- inquirió Kanon con cierta preocupación.

Saga se acercó a su hermano, y colocando las manos en sus hombros, trato de darle paz– hermano mío, lo que sea que se venga, yo lo afrontare no te preocupes, lo que sea que me pase por este amor prohibido, tu siempre estarás a salvo.

-Por mí, tu secreto está a salvo, Saga, yo te amo- bajando la mirada, los azules ojos de Kanon comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas- si con esto, puedo enmendar el daño que alguna vez cause a los demás y a ti, mereces ser feliz.

Saga abrazo a su hermano y se despidió de él, dándole un beso en la frente.

-eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, yo también te amo. Buenas Noches Kanon- Dijo Saga retirándose a sus aposentos.

 _En Rodorio, en el bar Port Royal._

Shaina se encontraba en la barra ya algo entrada en tragos, con la mirada perdida, tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, se sentía traicionada y estúpida, no podía creer el estar viviendo de nuevo, aquello que tanto había temido, el ser engañada por Milo y el ser rechazada por Seiya era algo que se salía de toda proporción para ella, por un momento empezó a dudar de sí misma como mujer…

-Shaina, ¿y eso? ¿Por qué te encuentras tan sola aquí y Milo?- pregunto una voz gruesa que ella conocía muy bien…

Volvió su mirada y el dorado de Tauro se encontraba parado tras de ella - ¿puedo acompañarte? Pregunto.

-No se… - contesto Shaina.

-De ninguna manera puedo dejarte en ese estado Shai…- replico Aldebarán.

Shaina se encontraba hecha un mar de desengaño, confundida, triste, estresada, y pasada de tragos y pensó que tal vez no era mala idea que el caballero la acompañara.

Aldebarán la invito a tomar el aire, hacia una leve brisa esa noche de luna llena, el dorado de Tauro portaba su armadura sin el casco, tomo su capa y la coloco sobre la espalda de la Saint de Ofiuco. Al ver este gesto, se sintió más reconfortada.

-Gracias- dijo la cobra.

El dorado de Tauro, no era de los que se metía en los sentimientos o los asuntos de los demás si no era invitado, pero no era tan tonto como para no saber que las lágrimas de Shaina tenían nombre propio.

-La luna esta preciosa esta noche ¿no crees?- pregunto el taurino para romper el hielo.

-sí, ya lo creo- contesto la cobra.

-Recuerdo mucho cuando llegaste al Santuario, eras una niña muy determinada… - dijo el caballero del Toro – siempre admire ese espíritu aguerrido en ti.

Shaina por primera vez en esa noche sonrió, ella también recordaba perfectamente ese día, en aquellos tiempos cuando apenas era una aprendiz del Santuario, a veces se cruzaba con el dorado de Tauro, Aldebarán, un hombre latino, de cuerpo exuberante, apariencia hercúlea e imponente, piel morena, ojos negros, mentón partido, voz gruesa, abundante y larga cabellera castaña oscura y un sabor único a Samba que le daba un aire exótico e interesante. La pequeña e impúber Shaina se sonrojaba al verlo, pues por el tenia, lo que se dice un amor platónico.

-se siente tan bien tu compañía amigo…- le decía Shaina mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho, mi niña…- contesto el dorado de Tauro correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa, de esas que hacía que todo alrededor de él, fuera luz.

\- a veces es bueno tener otros amigos sabes… - agrego Aldebarán- tu puedes contar conmigo -mientras el dorado de Tauro hablaba. Shaina reparaba en los carnosos labios del caballero, en los pálidos marfiles de su boca. Le resultaban muy sensuales.

-Oye Alde… ¿tú no tienes novia? – pregunto Shaina.

El caballero, se sorprendió ante tan inesperada pregunta - bueno, supongo que no soy tan popular entre las féminas, como otros de mis camaradas ¿no crees? – dijo Aldebarán sin borrar su contagiosa sonrisa…

-A veces las mujeres somos muy tontas… - dijo Shaina frunciendo el ceño.

Shaina seguía reparando en los labios del Taurino, sin darse cuenta los dos se aproximaron a una distancia de a milímetros… pronto cayeron en cuenta y rápidamente desistieron de aquel posible beso.

-Lo siento Shaina- dijo Aldebarán

\- no te preocupes, no es tu culpa…- respondió la cobra.

\- eres una mujer, muy muy sexy y sensual, pero Milo es mi amigo y yo no lo traicionaría, ¿entiendes?- le explico el taurino.

\- entiendo perfectamente- inquirió la Saint de Ofiuco –además mi mente ha estado divagando mucho el día de hoy…Ojala todos tuvieran más en alto el sentido de la lealtad como tú lo tienes… gracias por tu compañía amigo.

La cobra se despidió de un beso en la mejilla del dorado de Tauro. Sin embargo él se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa…No la dejaría sola por el estado en que se encontraba.

 _Al día siguiente…_

En el Coliseo, se encontraban Milo y Camus entrenando.

-¡defiéndete Milo!- exclamo el dorado de Acuario, lanzando una potente patada que con mucha dificultad el escorpión logro detener. Milo lanzaba golpes sin sentido contra el francés.

Otro golpe más contra Milo y lo derriba al suelo.

-¿qué demonios te pasa Milo? No estas concentrado para nada… - inquirió Camus.

\- espera un momento Camus… la verdad me encuentro indispuesto el día de hoy…

En el recinto de las amazonas, Jeruza se encontraba inconsolable, ya no quería salir de su cuarto, ni escuchaba música, tampoco quería probar bocado, la única vez que sintió como la destruían fue el día que, aquellos maleantes se llevaron la vida de su padre, y ahora se sentía destruida desde adentro, ¿Por qué el escorpión tuvo que ser tan cruel? Aún seguía cuestionándose, en que momento él se volvió contra ella sin razón, se encontraba muy arrepentida de haber abierto sus sentimientos en algún momento a aquel hombre que ahora le hizo un daño que le era imposible perdonar. Lo odiaba, de una forma visceral. A veces deseaba hablar con Shura quien decía amarla, pero si le contaba lo que sucedió, podría empeorar aún más las cosas, se guardó su rencor para sí…

 _En el coliseo…_

-¡QUE USTED HIZO QUE!- exclamo Camus saliéndose, de su calma habitual y fría- ¡TE ENLOQUECISTE! ¡PERDISTE LA RAZON GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

-oye Camus, ¡si te conté no es para que grites de esa forma! – Contesto el escorpión…

 _ **¿Sera que, en algún momento abra un camino al perdón por más estrecho que este parezca?**_

 _ **Entretanto, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrá soportar Saori el hecho que ya se ha entregado a su hombre amado en varias ocasiones?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Nota de la autora…**_

Buenas noches mis queridas lectoras, esta semana estaré adelantando algunos capítulos, ya que el fin de semana saldré de la ciudad y no tendré acceso a un pc. Un saludo y abrazo a todas las que me leen y en especial a las que se toman un minutico a dejarme sus comentarios, no saben lo importante que es para mí, saber su opinión, sea la que sea no importa, siempre que se haga con mucho respeto.


	22. Capitulo 22: obsesion

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **La canción que recuerda Shura, que le canto Jeruza en su habitación pertenece a la agrupación Accept, titulada The King.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Cap 22: Obsesión…**

 _Flashback_

 _ **-¡te estaba esperando mocosa! ¿Crees que puedes arruinar mi vida, mi matrimonio y quedarte como si nada?- Inquirió el escorpión.**_

 _ **\- ¡Yo no arruine la vida de nadie! – Se defendía Jeruza- ¡Si Shaina no quiere casarse contigo… es porque tú mismo lo provocaste todo! ¡Te confesé mis sentimientos aquí en tu casa y te portaste muy desleal! Nunca entendí por qué desde que Shura vio mi rostro, tú te has dado el derecho a reclamarme cosas que no deberías, no lo entiendo… ¡estaba mucho mejor cuando ni siquiera existía para ti! Al menos podía soñar contigo y pensar que eras un hombre más fascinante, no el horrible animal que en realidad eres… ¡permiso me voy a mi casa!**_

 _ **-¡Nooo! ¡Linda! ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!- decía Milo con un odio profundo – ¡me vengare de ti en la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginarte!**_

 _ **Jeruza trago saliva, jamás en la vida se imaginó que Milo de escorpión podría llegar a albergar sentimientos tan funestos hacia ella, y aún seguía sin comprender su actitud hacia ella…**_

 _ **-Milo por favor… es mejor que vayas a arreglar las cosas con tu prometida y a mí me dejes en paz de una vez por todas…- decía la joven de largos cabellos, con su voz temblorosa- además yo a ti ya no te amo, ¿habíamos quedado en eso no? ¿O no te acuerdas cuando te confesé mis sentimientos? Tú lo apreciaste en esos momentos ¿no recuerdas? Me dijiste que eso reafirmaría tus sentimientos por Shaina y no te perdonarías si lastimabas mi corazón…**_

 _ **-¡YA CALLATE JERUZA! - le grito el escorpión, tomándola de las muñecas,**_

 _ **La joven pupila, estaba muerta del miedo, tratar de razonar con un hombre iracundo estaba resultándole imposible, no quería gritar pues todos se enterarían y todo empeoraría, intentó seguir razonando con él, porque aun pese a todo, lo apreciaba, y quería que él se arreglara con Shaina y terminara esta pesadilla de una buena vez…**_

 _ **-¡Milo! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Déjame ir para mi casa!- exclamaba Jeruza llena de terror y con las muñecas totalmente adoloridas por fuerte apretón a l que la estaba sometiendo el joven de cabello azul, sin duda no llevaba su armadura de oro gratis, su fuerza era excepcional y podía partir sus articulaciones como si se tratara de un par de mondadientes.**_

 _ **-¡mocosa, vi cómo te retozabas en las sábanas de Shura de Capricornio! ¡Qué clase de mujer hace algo así, después que dice amar a otro hombre!- decía el caballero, en medio de la ira.**_

 _ **-Milo por favor…- trataba Jeruza de calmarle- ¿eso a ti en que te afecta?**_

 _ **-¿¡En qué me afecta!? ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te metiste en mi mente de una forma lujuriosa y ahora por culpa tuya, se arruino mi compromiso con Shaina!- inquirió el escorpión.**_

 _ **La joven aprendiz en medio del miedo, no pudo aguantar la risa- ¡eres muy idiota Milo! – mascullo - ¿acaso yo te obligue a ti, a mirar como hacíamos el amor con Shura? ¡Milo por favor! en serio, esto parece una broma de muy mal gusto, así que te pido que me dejes ir en este momento, y vayas a donde te corresponde, arregla tus cosas con Shaina, ahora que puedes hacerlo…**_

 _ **-¿¡te burlas de mí!?- reclamo el escorpión mientras la tiraba al suelo tan fuerte, que ella cayó en el suelo sobre su espalda, dando un gemido de dolor.**_

 _ **-¡eres un tonto infantiloide! – le respondió la joven, mientras lo veía desafiante a través de sus ojos repletos de largas pestañas.**_

 _ **El escorpión lanzo una mirada asesina con esos relámpagos azules, a Jeruza quien yacía en el suelo presa del dolor – no permitiré que te burles más de mi…- el tono de su voz sonaba bastante siniestro.**_

 _ **Milo se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de la joven y logro ahogar un grito que ella trato de lanzar, tapando con su mano la boca de Jeruza, que aún seguía gritando ahogadamente.**_

 _ **El miedo que ella sintió en ese momento, solo era similar al que sintió encerrada en el granero escuchando a los maleantes como planeaban venderla como prostituta, solo que ahora parecía imposible escapar, no podría atestarle un golpe a Milo para que cayera muerto, porque eso era lo que ella deseaba en ese preciso instante, para acabar con esta historia, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, lo miraban suplicándole que la dejara ir.**_

 _ **Pronto sintió una de las manos del caballero de escorpión debajo de su falda, recorriendo su pierna buscando la forma de deshonrarla y antes que llegara a su intimidad, se detuvo y miro hacia donde estaba la guitarra de la chica. La soltó y se dirigió a donde estaba el instrumento.**_

 _ **Jeruza por un momento se sintió aliviada que el escorpión haya desistido de ultrajarla, sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Milo.**_

 _ **-dime una cosa Jeruza… ¿hace cuánto te dedicas a la música?- pregunto socarronamente Milo sosteniendo el preciado instrumento en sus manos.**_

 _ **Un punzón helado recorrió el cuerpo de la joven Jeruza al ver a Milo de escorpión sujetando su guitarra y antes que ella pudiera siquiera acercarse a él…**_

 _ **-¡Así es que hacen los rockstars! ¿¡No Jeruza!?- el dorado atesto un fuerte golpe a la guitarra de la chica contra el suelo partiéndola en varios pedazos, tal como lo hacen algunos guitarristas de rock en pleno frenesí.**_

 _ **La chica corrió a donde estaban las piezas de su destrozada guitarra y se privó.**_

 _ **-¡PADRE! ¡PAPITO! ¡NOOOO! ¡ERA TODO LO QUE TENIA DE MI PAPÁ! - exclamaba con su voz ahogada por el llanto, Jeruza gritando de dolor recogiendo los pedazos de su alma que yacían en el suelo y dirigiéndose a Milo, sus únicas palabras fueron- ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!?**_

 _ **La joven aprendiz, entre lágrimas desgarradoras salió corriendo del octavo templo; atónito ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, Milo observo los pedazos de la guitarra de Jeruza preguntándose, ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto? ¿Qué había pasado con él?**_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-¡QUE USTED HIZO QUE!- exclamo Camus saliéndose, de su calma habitual y fría- ¡TE ENLOQUECISTE! ¡PERDISTE LA RAZON GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

-oye Camus, ¡si te conté no es para que grites de esa forma! – Contesto el escorpión…

-¿¡y que esperabas hijo de la grandísima p…!?- inquirió el dorado de Acuario – no sólo huyes como un cobarde y no le das la cara a tu mujer para explicarle el malentendido, dejando mal parada a esa muchacha Jeruza, si no que intentas ultrajar a la chica y no contento con eso vuelas en mil pedazos el único recuerdo que tiene de su padre…

\- Camus, en eso no tienes ninguna autoridad moral… ¿o acaso no te acuerdas cuando hundiste el barco donde yace el cuerpo de la madre de tu alumno Hyoga? – replico el dorado de escorpión.

-Eso no tiene punto de comparación- respondió el galo, tratando de no salirse de sus casillas- yo estaba dándole una lección a mi alumno, para alcanzar el séptimo sentido, tú en cambio cometiste un acto deplorable.

-¿bueno Camus y tú acaso, que sabes de estas cosas? ¿Nunca te has sentido decepcionado de una mujer?

-¡ya basta Milo, deja de andar escudándote! – masculló Camus- ¿acaso es que te _enamoraste_ de esa chiquilla?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir cosa semejante? ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió con firmeza el joven de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar eso? – Replico el acuariano- pues me vas a escuchar entonces, muchachito, porque así es que te comportas, como un muchachito patético, yo sé exactamente que pasa contigo, te conozco desde que éramos niños, siempre has sido un caprichoso, crees que todo es de tu propiedad, quieres todo y no quieres nada.

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso? – pregunto Milo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- a estas alturas, yo creo que tu ni siquiera deseas casarte, Shaina representaba para ti un reto y como ya lo conquistaste, entonces ya no te interesa, y eso lo demuestras, con que ni siquiera a estas alturas, has tratado de aclarar las cosas con ella. O dime ¿ya lo hiciste?- replico el de la onceava casa.

-¡No te refieras a Shaina como si no me importara! ¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Odio que todo esto haya sucedido! –exclamo Milo- …solo que he querido darle su espacio para calmarse, quiero buscar el momento propicio para calmar los ánimos y aclarar este mal entendido, además yo no le he cuesto el cuerno..

-ahora Jeruza… -continuo Camus- ella te declaro sus sentimientos y se negó a mostrar su rostro ante ti, y eso es algo que tu maldito ego masculino no soporto, a ti esa niña no te importa para nada, pero apenas supiste que Shura se interesó en ella, comenzó en ti una obsesión enfermiza, y no precisamente porque la amas, sino porque eres como un niño con un juguete viejo.

-no entiendo lo que me dices… explícate Camus…

-Si, como lo oyes, un niño que tiene un juguete olvidado en algún lugar… en cuanto ve que otro chico se interesa por ese juguete, forma pataleta ,reclamándolo como suyo, tu creíste que Jeruza se mantendría devota a ti y la usaste como un instrumento, no más, para alimentar tu ego, ¿Cómo pudiste menospreciar los sentimientos de Shaina? Eres un cretino…

Milo, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, estas afirmaciones acerca de su persona, lo confrontaban como hombre por primera vez en su vida, su amigo Camus era la voz de su conciencia, sabía que había hecho un daño terrible a la mujer que amaba, y a una posible amiga. Se sentía como un monstruo.

Entre lágrimas, recordó el día que se enamoró de Shaina…

 _Flashback_

 _ **-Marín, hazte cargo de las aprendices, por el día de hoy me siento algo indispuesta, quiero tomarme un descanso…**_

 _ **Shaina, ese día quería darse un respiro, eran demasiadas obligaciones impuestas por el Patriarca del Santuario para una chica tan joven, su paciencia se agotaba con facilidad con respecto a las aspirantes a Amazona, y los rituales de entrenamiento que ella imponía a sus aprendices eran muy estrictos… ese día decidió darse un refrigerio, y salió rumbo a la playa, a darse un baño de sol, retiro la máscara que cubría su bello rostro…**_

 _ **-la vista por aquí está bastante hermosa ¿no?- decía Milo de escorpión saliendo de repente, tratando de sorprenderla sin su máscara.**_

 _ **Shaina en un movimiento rápido de manos, volvió a poner la careta en su lugar y no permitió que Milo pudiera observarla.**_

 _ **-¿y tú quién diablos eres?- masculló la amazona- ¡nada tienes que estar haciendo aquí!**_

 _ **-yo… solo venía a observar el paisaje, no tienes que enojarte preciosa…además ¿por qué no? hace tiempo que te he visto en el Santuario, con tu ropita toda ajustada, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Solo espero el momento de agarrarte sin tu máscara- dijo Milo con su voz seductora tomando a Shaina suavemente por el mentón.**_

 _ **-Mire no se quien carajos eres, pero si te digo una cosa, es mejor que no tientes al destino, si ves mi rostro, lamentaras haber visto la luz del día…- rezongo la cobra retirando la mano del escorpión de una palmada.**_

 _ **-Ahh no me presentado, ¡que descortés he sido! Mi nombre es Milo, soy guardián del octavo templo, Escorpión, un placer conocerte princesa amazona.**_

 _ **-¿con que eres Milo de Escorpión? ¿El donjuán que le tira a todo lo que se mueve? ¡Más te vale que no te me acerques! ¡No me interesan los hombres como tú, en absoluto! – inquirió la Saint de Ofiuco.**_

 _ **-¡también puedo ser bueno, si así lo deseas muñeca!- le decía el dorado de escorpión acercándose tanto al cuerpo de ella, que Shaina sudaba de nervios.**_

 _ **-¡no te equivoques conmigo, yo no soy como las demás tontas que caen rendidas a tus pies! ¡Degenerado! ¡Con permisito me voy de aquí!- replico la cobra mientras abandonaba el lugar…**_

Fin del Flashback…

- _Shaina… siempre has sido la más linda de todas en el Santuario… lamento mucho haberte lastimado… -_ pensó Milo mientras se disponía a ir en busca de su cobra…

Shura de Capricornio, ese día se había levantado algo tarde y corrió hacia la casa de escorpión con la esperanza de hallar a su amigo, para ir a encontrarse con Camus al coliseo y comenzar el entrenamiento… pero al entrar en la octava casa no encontró a nadie… excepto un objeto bastante sospechoso…

 _-¡demonios! ¿Qué hace esto aquí?-_ pensó el capricorniano, mientras reconocía la guitarra de su Jeruza, hecha pedazos.

 _-¿Por qué esta aquí? No comprendo, acaso Jeruza estuvo aquí anoche…_

El español se sobresaltó de solo pensar que algo había ocurrido en el octavo templo con Jeruza y no precisamente nada bueno.

 _-seguro el maldito escorpión tendrá una buena explicación para todo esto… por ahora tratare que Mu pueda reparar la guitarra de Jeruza…-_ pensó Shura mientras abandonaba la casa de escorpión y se dirigía a los aposentos del Patriarca Mu de Aries, con el alma de su amada Jeruza hecha añicos.

A su mente venia aquella vez, que ella dulcemente canto esa canción para él, en su habitación,

" _He was the leader of a small gang_ _  
_ _Committing crimes each day_ _  
_ _But time has changed where he was proud_ _  
_ _It's so far away_ __

 _He took living easy, his bad reputation_ _  
_ _Oh it was known all around_ _  
_ _But he didn't care no, he made dirty money_ _  
_ _Now he is down and out"_

Pronto se vio el mismo tarareando parte de la canción, y cantándola… mientras avanzaba, se sentía muy triste de pensar en la joven de cabellos largos que robo su corazón… ¡pero Milo se las iba a pagar!

" _Down down down, ooh, a king lost his crown_ _  
_ _Caught and sentenced, he was guilty_ _  
_ _Down down down, ooh a king lost his crown_ _  
_ _It's too late - for to hide_ _  
_ _Late for to hide"_

- _mi Jeru… juro por Athena que esto no se quedara así…-_ pensó el atractivo guardián de la décima casa, mientras ponía sus pies sobre los dominios del Patriarca…

 _ **Continuara…**_

Buenas noches, mis queridas lectoras, aquí vuelvo después de un fin de semana largo fuera de mi ciudad, como siempre actualizando, aunque mi salud ha estado un poco frágil estos días, asi que no es mucho lo que pude adelantar…. Hoy envio saludos a Amatizta y a Hestia, bienvenidas a esta historia, llena de intrigas aunque igual por eso me divierto escribiéndola…

Saludos desde Bogota!

Carolina


	23. Cap 23: Un momento de relax

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **¿A quién le gustaría recibir un poco de masaje oriental de mano del guardián de la sexta casa?**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Cap 23: Un momento de relax**

-¡Maestra!- prorrumpo Jeruza con firmeza, haciendo su aparición en el huerto, mientras Junet recogía algunas hortalizas para el almuerzo.

-Jeruza… veo que ya te sientes mejor…desde ayer no quisiste salir de tu habitación ni probar algo de comida- dijo Junet con su tono maternal de siempre- ya estaba extrañando tu música y tus cosas, en tu habitación había un silencio sepulcral ¿paso algo que yo no sepa hija?

-¡Quiero que me entrene más duro! ¡Si quiere dígale a Shaina que me entrene de la forma más cruenta que sea posible!- Jeruza parecía hablar muy en serio.

-¡ahora si te volviste loca!- dijo sorprendida Junet ante semejante petición- Shaina y tu… eso no podrá ser posible, ella jamás aceptará entrenarte, recuerda…te volviste la tercera en discordia en su relación.

-¡Yo no soy la tercera en la relación de nadie, no tengo la culpa de las estupideces de su prometido!- dijo Jeruza toda vez que apretaba sus puños hasta sacar sangre de sus palmas…

\- Jeruza…que sucede contigo, hace rato no veo a mi discípula traviesa, ¿a dónde te fuiste?- decía Junet mientras colocaba sus manos cálidas en los hombros de la pecosa.

la joven aprendiz no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-deseo tener la fuerza suficiente para poder enfrentarme a un dorado…- mascullo la de largos cabellos- ¡estoy harta de ser el hazme reír de todos ellos! ¡Los odio!

-hija… la fuerza de un dorado es casi comparable a la de un dios… - Junet le hablaba a su alumna con toda franqueza.

-¡Maestra! ¡El alumno de Marín, Seiya, el caballero de bronce de Pegaso y los demás Santos, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga …¿acaso que son?-inquirió Jeruza- tengo entendido que en el pasado hubo una sangrienta batalla entre los de bronce y los dorados, y estos últimos resultaron derrotados por los primeros ¿o me equivoco? Seiya comenzó aquí como cualquier aprendiz, así como yo, obtuvo su armadura de Pegaso y…

-¡supero muchos obstáculos! ¡Enfrento a los caballeros negros y a los plateados! Los santos de bronce para poder enfrentar a los dorados, tuvieron que hacer algo increíble, que a ti te tomaría toda una vida aprender…el séptimo sentido- interrumpió Junet a su alumna quien cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloro desconsoladamente…

-al menos quisiera poder defenderme de ellos y atestarles un golpe bien puesto…- dijo Jeruza en medio de lamentos- me canse de todo esto…

En el otro lado del recinto de las Amazonas, Shaina de Ofiuco, se encontraba haciendo los quehaceres, acababa de bajar la ropa del tendedero, y cuando entro a su habitación allí estaba, el hermoso vestido blanco, puesto en un maniquí... cuando se lo probo por primera vez, fue a mor puro, se sentía hermosa, un vestido de alta costura hecho a la medida, formado por suaves drapeados que envolvían su cuerpo con delicadeza, resaltando sus curvas y el escote perfecto bordeado con piedras preciosas, el velo de varios metros todo bordado con más brillantes.

Al verlo, Shaina no podía evitar sentarse en su cama a llorar, ¿cómo era posible que Milo hubiera hecho pedazos sus sueños?

- _mientras yo solo pensaba en cómo se pondría él, al verme caminando al altar con este hermoso vestido, el muy sinvergüenza, ¡estaba aquí con esa maldita burlándose de mí!-_ pensó la Saint de Ofiuco.

Cuando se disponía a salir nuevamente para bajar el resto de la ropa…allí estaba el dorado de Escorpión recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-Shaina, vengo a aclarar este mal entendido de una vez por todas…- dijo Milo, con toda firmeza.

-¡ya no hay nada que aclarar Milo! ¡Permiso!- refunfuño la cobra tratando de atravesar la puerta, abriéndose paso, empujando al escorpión.

Milo, tomo a Shaina por los hombros y la sentó en la silla del comedor – ¡pues me vas a tener que escuchar!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Rezongo la plateada - ¡vienes a irrespetarme a mi propia casa! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a tu _Jerusita? –_ Bufó Shaina- ella vive aquí no más al otro lado…

-¡porque ella no es mi mujer! -reclamo el escorpión- ¡Mi mujer eres tú!

-¡Por favor! ¡A mí no me vengas con eso! –Exclamo Shaina parándose de su asiento, golpeando la mesa- ¿acaso pensaste en mí, mientras te cogías a la alumna de Junet?

-¡ya basta Shaina! ¡Entre ella y yo no hubo absolutamente nada! – inquirió Milo de escorpión.

Jeruza salió muy ofuscada, con el estrés a flor de piel, del recinto de las amazonas… se dirigió al Coliseo que se veía vacío…

-¡ _Cómo me encuentre algún pinche dorado de esos! ¡Ya no lo soportare!-_ pensaba Jeruza mientras lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones…

\- Veo que tu alma te atormenta…- decía una suave voz detrás de ella.

Cuando Jeruza volteo a ver, se encontró con la figura imponente de Shaka de Virgo, siempre se veía regio aun sin su armadura y con su ropa de entrenamiento.

-¡hay! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Acaso estoy sufragando algún pecado gravísimo que cometí en la otra vida! ¿¡O estoy pagando haber bebido el otro día en Port royal, siendo menor de edad!? Arrrggg!- rezongo la joven aprendiz al ver al dorado de Virgo.

\- ¿tu nombre es Jeruza verdad? – Pregunto el joven de ojos turquesa – el otro día cuando recibimos a Aioros, te estuve observando…

-¡ohhh vaya! ¿Y también te partiste de risa como los otros? – Mascullo Jeruza- ¿y que estuviste observando? ¡Porque con los ojos cerrados es como imposible!

El dorado de Virgo, acaricio la mejilla, de la joven cubierta por el metal frio de su máscara. Logrando así, desarmarla.

-puedo sentir tu aura… cargas con un enorme peso encima, veo la muerte en tu alma…- dijo el dorado de Virgo, mientras abría sus ojos azules para traspasar su mirada a través de la careta que cubría las expresiones de la joven aspirante a Amazona - hace rato quería… invitarte a mi casa jovencita.

Jeruza sintió que su corazón le dio un brinco en su pecho, volteo a ver a todas direcciones para ver si no le estaba hablando a otra persona.

-¿me acompañas?- le dijo invitándola a seguirlo.

Jeruza caminaba cabizbaja, detrás de él, era como si él hubiera visto su vida con esos bellos ojos, la verdad la energía que ese hombre extraño le trasmitía era tan distinta al resto de los dorados del Santuario.

Pronto llegaron al sexto templo, Shaka muy amablemente la invito a sentarse en unos cojines en la sala de su casa…

-¿Quieres una taza de té?- le pregunto amablemente a la jovencita.

-¿eh? Si…- balbuceo Jeruza, mirando con asombro la exquisita decoración Oriental de la casa de Shaka, el aroma de almizcle resultaba penetrante. Era un lugar bastante sobrecogedor.

-si apeteces algo de comer… debo advertirte que soy vegano…- agrego el rubio.

-así está bien señor… muchas gracias…-dijo Jeruza mientras se llevaba la hermosa taza de porcelana a sus labios- esta delicioso…

-este lugar es muy extraño… ¿tu acaso profesas alguna religión oriental?- pregunto la jovencita.

Shaka de Virgo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Jeruza… - por fin dijo el dorado - ¿dime una cosa? Tu guitarra… ¿dónde está?

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido el día anterior llegaron como relámpagos a su mente, y la imagen del escorpión destruyendo su apreciado instrumento.

 _ **-¡Así es que hacen los rockstars! ¿¡No Jeruza!?**_

-¿eh? Pues… - la aprendiz bajo su rostro y una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla- yo… ¡la mande a octavar! Ya no sonaba bien y pues….

-¡estas mintiendo! – la interrumpió Shaka- tampoco estas obligada a decirme que paso… mira se el dolor que te embarga hace muchos años… quiero ayudarte… cuando te vi cantar en el templo de nuestra diosa, pude ver tu alma blanca… pero sé que esta empañada de muerte.

 _-¿Qué sucede con este hombre?-_ pensó la chica- _es como si me conociera de siempre…_

Jeruza pensó en el maleante que asesinó hace muchos años, para salir viva del lugar de donde la tenían encerrada, de lo contrario estaría muerta o vendiendo su cuerpo a un montón de depravados, quien sabe en qué lugar del planeta…

-Jeruza, te voy a pedir que te quites la ropa, solo la parte de arriba, te acuestes boca abajo sobre l alfombra y recoges tu cabellera hacia un lado…- Shaka, le hizo esa petición con toda naturalidad.

-¡oye! ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes los dorados del Santuario? ¿Son todos unos pervertidos?- rezongo Jeruza, ante semejante petición. Agradeció a todos los dioses el llevar su máscara puesta, para disimular lo roja que se había puesto.

-¡haz lo que te digo! – le dijo Shaka, con su voz tan firme que sonaba más a una orden, que a una petición- Ya regreso…

Sin más Jeruza se despojó se sus prendas superiores tal cual como el dorado se lo ordeno, y se acostó boca abajo hecha todo un manojo de nervios y muy tensa, pronto las manos del joven rubio, impregnadas de un fino aceite recorrían su espalda, con un tacto increíble, el aroma a sándalo de ese aceite se infiltraba alrededor…

-relájate Jeruza- Shaka encendió su cosmos, mientras hacia un suave masaje en la espalda de la joven- debes aprender a perdonar… has cargado con tus rencores como si llevaras un muerto a cuestas….

Las manos de ese hombre eran totalmente benditas, su cosmos le trasmitía una paz interna que jamás había experimentado, la joven Jeruza se sentía como en el cielo literalmente, su cuerpo se volvía ligero, sin embargo ella lloraba, pensando en tantas cosas, en su padre… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo para ir a llevarle flores, era la razón por la cual había llenado de calcomanías de flores su guitarra que ahora está hecha pedazos.

Shaka de Virgo, propinaba suaves golpecitos a lo largo de la fina y tallada espalda de la chica, Jeruza se sentía muy confiada en manos de él joven hindú, era un Santo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- _mmmm se siente tan bien…_ -pensó la joven de largos cabellos, mientras sus parpados se hacían más y más pesados y el sueño se fue apoderando de ella.

En el templo de Athena, Shura de capricornio solicito una audición con el Patriarca, pero esta vez no iba en calidad de Santo dorado, si no de amigo.

-a que debo el honor de tu visita, Shura de Capricornio- Dijo Mu de Aries quien lo recibía en su oficina.

-Mu, me preguntaba si tú eras capaz de reparar este tipo de objetos- dijo el español enseñándole al Patriarca, la guitarra de Jeruza destruida.

Mu de Aries se sobresaltó, al ver el instrumento despedazado con el que Jeruza había tocado el día anterior en la cena con los dorados.

-¿¡pero que!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí!?- exclamo el Patriarca.

-¿puedes hacer algo? – imploro el capricorniano, quien se sentía realmente triste.

-Shura, yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de reparaciones, pero no te desanimes, un buen lutier lo hará sin problemas…- dijo Mu con su voz tranquilizadora- pero dime una cosa… ¿tienes idea de lo que paso?

\- la verdad estoy por averiguarlo…- inquirió el español, saliendo del templo, dispuesto a encontrar al bicho, donde quiera que esté.

En el recinto de las Amazonas Milo y Shaina no paraban de discutir.

-¡Mira bichejo! ¡La verdad ese cuento que no tuviste nada con Jeruza, no te los crees ni tú mismo! – prorrumpo la cobra.

\- ¡piensa lo que te dé la gana entonces! – Milo se paró de la mesa-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No se trata de lo que quiero oír, Milo… se trata de la confianza. Dime una cosa, ¿tú intentaste tener algo con ella verdad?

-ummm no…- balbuceaba el escorpión.

-¡te das cuenta! ¡Estas mintiendo!- gruñó la cobra

-¡de acuerdo! ¡Te diré la verdad!- dijo Milo al sentirse acorralado por su mujer- ¡te advierto que te puedes arrepentir de haberme pedido que te lo diga!

Shaina trago saliva, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió como se revolvió su estómago, tratando de contener los celos y la rabia.

-voy a resumírtelo- dijo el escorpión que no disimulaba sus nervios- hace unos días, vi a Shura de Capricornio haciendo el amor con Jeruza…

-¿¡tú te quedaste viéndolos!? ¡Por los dioses, Milo!¡ eres un depravado! ¡No puedo creer que seas la persona con la que decidí casarme!- exclamo la cobra.

-¡Shaina, por favor! ¡Déjame terminar!- bufó el escorpión.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Termina entonces de contar tu depravado relato! – rezongo la Saint de Ofiuco.

\- el caso… fue que yo me porte como un estúpido en esos días, y pues intente propasarme con Jeruza… y ella se mantuvo integra todo el tiempo… jamás acepto, esa es la verdad. Me porte como un animal Shaina, ¡por favor perdóname!

-¡Qué te perdone Athena! ¿Te pusiste a pensar por un momento, si esa joven _aceptaba_ irse a la cama contigo? Entonces… ¿hubieran consumado su acto pecaminoso?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la casa de la plateada…

 _ **¿Shaina será capaz de perdonar a Milo y continuar en pie con los preparativos de la boda?**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá con la amistad entre Shura y el escorpion, cuando este lo confronte por lo que sucedió con Jeruza?, ¿acaso podrá Milo salirse algún día de ese fango en el que anda metido y conseguirá el perdón de Shaina y de su amigo?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buenas Noches, mis queridas lectoras, bueno aquí sigo actualizando mi historia, hasta el fin de semana vuelvo nuevamente con actualización…

Dios las bendiga ;)


	24. Cap 24 ajuste de cuentas

**Cap 24, Ajuste de cuentas…**

Shura de Capricornio, estaba soportando la ira, sabía que en el estado que se encontraba podría cometer una locura y dejar a Shaina viuda antes de la boda, ver la guitarra de su amada, hecha trizas lo llenaba de rabia en contra del que una vez fue su amigo y compañero. Así que en ese momento decidió que lo mejor era irse hasta Rodorio y encontrar un buen lutier que pudiera arreglar el daño.

Más tarde encontró el taller donde se reparan instrumentos musicales, definitivamente un lugar donde jamás en la vida había estado, pero donde Jeruza seguro estaba familiarizada.

El dorado le enseño al maestro lutier la guitarra hecha pedazos…

-¿usted puede hacer algo? El Patriarca me envió aquí, me dijo que usted podría arreglarlo…- dijo el español.

-veamos… - dijo el maestro tomando la guitarra en sus manos- es un verdadero tesoro… se trata de una guitarra Gibson Jackson Browne signature , ¿no crees que fuiste un poco brusco con tu guitarra amigo?

\- la verdad no es mía… es de una amiga- replico el joven guerrero- la verdad yo no tengo idea de estas cosas, pero sé que es muy valiosa para ella, sufrió un terrible accidente…

-Sera para mí un verdadero placer, devolverle la vida a tan preciado instrumento, las guitarras Gibson son las mejores, las verdaderas estrellas de la música las utilizan, tu amiga debe tener un gran talento.

Shura sonrió complacido…

 _En el recinto de las amazonas, ese mismo día…_

-¡No me has respondido!- exclamo Shaina entre llantos- ¿si ella te hubiera dado la oportunidad…tú te hubieras acostado en ella verdad?

-Shaina esa es una pregunta ,que no estoy en capacidad de responder…- decía Milo, en medio de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos- solo sé, que igual nada paso…

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- Shaina atesto una cachetada tan fuerte que logro sacar sangre del rostro del caballero de escorpión, quien no se inmuto, como sintiendo que en realidad lo merecía-¡TE LARGAS YA DE MI CASA! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! ¡POR MI TE PUEDES MORIR SI QUIERES!

\- Shaina, lo siento mucho…- dijo Milo mientras la dejaba a ella en la cocina de su casa, con el alma hecha pedazos.

La cobra, estrelló un jarrón de cristal que se quebró en mil pedazos al impacto contra la puerta.

Al dejar el recinto de las Amazonas, el escorpión se dirigió al Coliseo, si allá no paraba de llover, aquí no escampaba. El Caballero de Capricornio estaba esperándolo pacientemente…

-¿Qué hiciste con la guitarra de Jeruza, maldito degenerado?- inquirió Shura

-Por favor Shura ,ahora no estoy para tus chistes estúpidos…- decía Milo mientras intentaba abrirse camino- no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, fue un accidente.

-me estas mintiendo Milo…- el tono de voz del español sonaba siniestro- sabes que eso insulta mi inteligencia y me molesta bastante…

-Yo solo jugué un rato con eso, no pensé que ella fuera tan llorona, solo le quería jugar una broma…-contesto el escorpión.

Lleno de ira, el capricorniano tomo a Milo por el cuello de la blusa, y le atesto un puño en la cara tan fuerte, que por poco le voltea la cabeza sobre su cuello.

-¡A mí no me vengas con tus estupideces Milo! ¡Por una vez en la vida! ¡Deja de burlarte de todos, maldito alacrán!

-¡Sabes muy bien, que la niña esa me buscaba es a mí! ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Ella se moría por coger conmigo, seguro que cuando estaba en tus brazos pensaba en mí! ¡jajajaja! – decía Milo, mofándose de su amigo.

La mirada felina del capricorniano, se llenó de fuego lleno de odio, y volvió a acercarse a Milo, y le sentó un puño en el estómago, que lo dejo sin aire y a su vez lo hizo vomitar sangre.

-¡a ti te importa un bledo los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Tú no conoces a Jeruza tanto como la conozco yo!- rezongo el ibero.

En medio del dolor, Milo aún tenía la capacidad de ser una persona cínica cuando se lo proponía, aunque a estas alturas lo que estaba haciendo era provocar a Shura a modo de castigo, por haber menospreciado los sentimientos de Shaina…

-¡si… eso ya me lo imagino!- aludiendo a la vez que Shura le hizo el amor a Jeruza- ¡cómo me hubiera gustado conocerla más!

-¡ahora si te mueres!- Shura alzo su brazo en posición de excalibur

-¡Espera un momento Shura!- exclamo una tercera voz…

 _Esa tarde…_

La vista en Meridia, era espectacular desde la sexta casa, el reloj de fuego se alzaba en medio del Santuario imponente, Jeruza aún se encontraba allí, meditando sobre su vida.

- _debo agradecer a Shaka de Virgo, por haberme dejado entrar en su casa… la verdad ha ayudado muchísimo a aclarar mi mente… ¿Qué estará haciendo Shura en estos momentos?_ – pensaba la joven Jeruza, toda vez que no dejaba de sorprenderse de cada rincón de la casa del caballero de la Virgen.

Aunque su decoración era muy particular no por eso dejaba de tener buen gusto y encanto, en la pared de la sala de estar, había un cuadro que llamo su atención, allí estaban los trece caballeros dorados, y a la cabeza de ellos se encontraba la imponente figura de la diosa Athena.

 _-luce mayor de lo que es realmente…-_ pensaba Jeruza.

El dorado de Virgo, le ofreció a la chica unos panes de quínoa con té verde.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto el santo, al ver como Jeruza escudriñaba el cuadro…

La verdad ella nunca había reparado en observar con más detenimiento, a los trece dorados.

-Disculpa… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la joven pecosa, colocando un trozo de pan en su boca.

-Claro… puedes preguntarme, lo que quieras, soy muy abierto para hablar de distintos temas…- respondió Shaka.

-Quiero conocer un poco más sobre los dorados… por ejemplo- sus dedos señalaban a Aldebarán- luce bastante fuerte… se ve muy interesante…

-él es Aldebarán de Tauro, Jeruza, tiene una fuerza tremenda, y es un gran amigo y camarada- decía el caballero, quien estaba sentado en un cojín detrás de la chica.

-disculpe… ¿Aquí en el Santuario, hacen casting para recibir a la elite dorada? – el tono de voz de Jeruza sonaba algo osado.

-No entiendo tu pregunta señorita Jeruza…- replico el santo de la Virgen.

-si… veras no puedo negar que todos ustedes... con el debido respeto, son demasiado apuestos…por ejemplo- Jeruza acariciaba el cuadro con sus dedos, y se detuvo en los gemelos- ellos son…

\- los dorados de Géminis, Saga y Kanon, Saga es el antiguo Patriarca- dijo Shaka

-mmm son como el sueño erótico de cualquier mujer…- dijo Jeruza con la intrepidez que muchas veces la caracterizaba.

Shaka carraspeo su garganta ante semejante afirmación

-¿y el joven francés, amigo de Milo? – seguía preguntando la joven, mientras clavaba su mirada en el Acuariano.

\- Es Camus de Acuario… es algo distante, pero es un gran amigo, sobre todo con Milo de escorpión…- respondió el hindú.

-mmm bueno a Milo ya lo conozco lo suficiente- inquirió Jeruza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿y este joven moreno de cabello azul, con la sonrisa maquiavélica?- pregunto insistente la chica.

\- ahh el… es Deathmask de Cáncer- respondió Shaka

-¿es ese su nombre?- pregunto la joven Jeruza con cierto aire jocoso en su voz.

-la verdad nadie conoce su nombre en el Santuario, o al menos yo no lo sé…- decía Shaka, sin incomodarse para nada con el interrogatorio de la chica.

-se llama Narciso…- dijo la chica de cabellos largos, mordiendo sus labios, bajo el frio metal de la careta que la cubría - es Narciso, él es tan hermoso, que si viera su reflejo se enamoraría de sí mismo…

\- ¿sabes que no dudaría que eso sucediera? – Dijo divertido el santo- el hombre es bastante egocéntrico a veces…- _"¡jajaja Narciso!"_ pensaba Shaka.

La imagen de Aioros causaba en la joven cierta congoja… se quedó observándola detenidamente y se acordó de su padre Fausto.

-Padre… - sollozo la joven- _él_ es tan parecido a mi padre… su cabello, su piel, su mirada, sus brazos…- Jeruza agarraba sus brazos simulando un estrujón- los brazos de mi padre eran tan fuertes… aunque sus ojos eran más claros y su cabello más largo…

-el día que llego Aioria al Santuario, de su misión en Asgard, tú lo saludaste de manera muy especial, a mí en lo personal me dio mucho dolor por ti…- dijo Shaka mientras se levantaba de su cojín, para darle un fraternal abrazo a Jeruza.

-Y he de suponer que el joven gallardo que posa a su lado es su hermano ¿verdad? Él es…- decía Jeruza mientras se zafaba del brazo del caballero de Virgo.

-es Aioria de leo, joven Jeruza…

La aprendiz, siguió observando el cuadro, quería conocer más, y no seguirse recreando en su tristeza.

-Este hombre es como rarito… ¿Quién es?- pregunto sonriente Jeruza.

-¿Quién Jeruza? –dijo Shaka mientras aún tenía su brazo, encima del hombro de la joven.

-el Santo de Piscis, dime una cosa, ¿él es gay?- pregunto la joven volviendo a su humor cotidiano.

-¡jajaja! Noooo Jeruza, él es… lo que se dice un metrosexual, pero no es gay, de hecho es todo un casa nova- respondió divertido Shaka.

\- estos dos hombres… me trasmiten mucho respeto…- Jeruza poso sus dedos sobre Dokho de Libra y Mu de Aries

-sí, Dokho es el antiguo maestro de las cinco viejas montañas y Mu es nuestro actual Patriarca…

\- Pues se ve muy lindo, para que se le llame viejo maestro…- dijo Jeruza refiriéndose a lo joven que lucía el antiguo caballero de Libra.

-bueno… es una historia muy larga, mi niña…- respondió el santo de la virgen.

La aprendiz de largos cabellos, se acercó aún más al cuadro, y acaricio la imagen de Shura de capricornio… y soltó un suspiro.

-veo que te interesa mucho, el Santo de la décima casa…- dijo Shaka, adivinando los sentimientos de Jeruza.

\- bueno… es que no se… pienso mucho en él últimamente…- suspiro la joven aspirante a Amazona.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Shaka abriendo sus ojos.

\- la verdad… creo que estoy enamorada de él…pero no sé cómo declararle mis sentimientos o como abrirle mi corazón, él me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que me ama…- Jeruza sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso.

-me cuesta trabajo pensar en esas cosas, amiga, yo jamás he estado enamorado- respondió el caballero- me podrías explicar… ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

\- en este mismo momento veo su imagen y siento como mariposas que bailan en mi vientre, es muy hermoso, mi piel se estremece cuando pienso en sus besos apasionados, hace varias noches que está en mis sueños…pero él no lo sabe, nunca se lo he dicho- Jeruza hizo una pausa y suspiro-Shaka, si me permites decírtelo… Shura es el primer hombre en el Santuario, que vio mi rostro y el único en mi vida que conoce los secretos de mi cuerpo; no sé por qué te cuento estas cosas, tal vez porque me has permitido entrar en tu casa y siento que puedo confiarte casi cualquier cosa… _es como si no tuviéramos secretos_.

Las palabras de la joven de largos cabellos, hicieron que el dorado de la sexta casa, se estremeciera, era ese tipo de conmoción que jamás había sentido. El Santo de Virgo por primera vez se sentía vulnerable, pues siempre trato de reprimir ese tipo de excitación en su cuerpo.

Al verlo así, Jeruza por fin confirmo lo que días atrás había pensado, ella poseía un poder que ningún dorado podría superar y por fin se dio cuenta de eso.

En el Coliseo en ese mismo instante…

-Shura, no vale la pena cometer una estupidez, por las provocaciones del infantil de Milo- dijo Camus haciendo su aparición en medio del conflicto entre los dorados de Capricornio y Escorpión- ¿no querrás que este incidente llegue a oídos del Patriarca?

-Vaya Milo… ya vino tu abogado a defenderte…está bien, no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel…eres un pobre idiota- dicho esto Shura abandonando el coliseo para dirigirse a su casa.

-es mejor que veas como vas a arreglar las cosas aquí Milo, yo te veo muy mal…- decía Camus ayudando a su amigo a reincorporarse de los golpes propinados por el Santo de Capricornio.

-Tal vez merezca lo que me está pasando Camus…- mascullo el escorpión.

 _En casa de Virgo, entrando la noche…_

Jeruza había pasado una tarde muy amena junto al Caballero de la virgen, echo un vistazo nuevamente a Meridia y se dispuso a partir para su casa.

-Shaka, quiero agradecer tus atenciones, no sabes lo agradecida que me siento contigo eternamente, me encantaría ser tu amiga…- dijo la joven Jeruza despidiéndose del rubio,

-así será- dijo el santo de la virgen, que volvió a su calma habitual y se despidió de ella de una manera fraternal.

Jeruza salió de la sexta casa, con un semblante renovado, hace mucho no se sentía tan bien, estaba dispuesta a ir a escorpión a reclamar su guitarra para ir con el lutier a arreglarla.

 _-bueno, será un suplicio tener que ir allá nuevamente, pero no me queda otra alternativa…-_ pensó.

-¿Jeruza como estas…?

Escuchar esa voz, hizo dar un brinco en el pecho de la joven,

-¡Shura! – exclamo Jeruza, lanzándose al cuello del caballero, quien no evito sonrojarse…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en casa de Shaka?- pregunto inquieto en español

-pasamos un rato muy ameno…-dijo desprevenida la joven- sus masajes son benditos.

-¿Cómo que masajes?- inquirió latoso el joven capricorniano- Jeruza, mientras yo veía cómo arreglar tu guitarra, ¿tú estabas aquí haciéndote masajes con Shaka?

Shura de capricornio, empezó a sentir celos… Jeruza poso un beso en su mejilla.

-Shura…no es lo que estas creyendo-le dijo tiernamente la joven

\- Pues tu cara de felicidad me lo dice todo… _veo que la pasaste genial con Shaka_ …- dijo el Santo de la décima casa, haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿estas celoso Shura?- le pregunto susurrándole al oído al joven de cabellos oscuros- no sabes cuánto he pensado en ti últimamente… y aun mas no sabes lo feliz que me hace pensar que te preocupaste por mi guitarra yo….

Ambos se miraban cara a cara… Shura de Capricornio coloco un mechón de cabello de Jeruza detrás de su oreja y retiro lentamente la máscara que la cubría, como tantas veces lo hacía, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, descubrir el rostro de la joven que había hecho suya, ver sus ojos verdes repletos de negras pestañas que esta vez lo veían con un amor infinito.

Jeruza se engancho del cuello de la blusa de Shura y lo atrajo hacia sí, ofreciéndole con pasión sus labios rosa. Fue algo tan inesperado que agarro al joven guerrero por sorpresa, sin embargo él también le correspondió y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más.

-Shura…yo ansiaba tanto este momento otra vez… yo también te amo… no creo que pueda amar a nadie en este mundo, como te amo a ti en estos momentos, te he pensado hace ya varias lunas, te amo y te deseo nuevamente…- le confeso la joven de larguísimos cabellos castaños que se mecían con el viento.

Esas palabras fueron tan impactantes para el guardián de la décima casa, que tomo a Jeruza de la mano y la llevo corriendo por las demás casas hasta llegar a su morada donde la haría suya una vez más… la luna, las estrellas y la vista en Meridia eran los únicos testigos de su amor apasionado… en esa noche inolvidable.

En el recinto de las Amazonas, Shaina observaba una foto de ella y Milo en la playa, se acostó en su cama observando también el hermosos vestido, que ganas no le faltaban de prenderle fuego, pero no lo hacía solo porque fue un regalo de Saori.

Encendió la radio, y había un programa sobre rock clásico…

 _-¡como la están pasando mis queridos oyentes! ¡Estas son las tardes de resurrección en WFO, ahora con ustedes este clásico de la agrupación de Liverpool, The Beatles esta canción se titula "Taste of Honey" disfrútenla!-_ decía animado la voz del Dj.

" _A taste of honey_ _  
_ _Tasting much sweeter than wine"…_

 _Dudu dudu… dudu dudu"_

 _"I dream of your first kiss_ _  
_ _And then I feel upon my lips again"…_ continuaba Jeruza

" _A taste of honey!_ _(A taste of honey!)_ _  
_ _Tasting much sweeter than wine…"_

 _-¡esa maldita canción!- rezongo Shaina, toda vez que a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la mañana de la bienvenida de Athena, cuando Jeruza tuvo la insolencia de ponerse a cantar esa misma canción, en el templo._

 _Cambio de inmediato la estación y bajo el volumen-_ _Jeruza, este recinto de las Amazonas nos quedó chiquito a las dos_ _\- pensó Shaina mientras tomaba un papel y un bolígrafo para escribir una nota al Patriarca del Santuario…_

 _ **¿Qué estará pretendiendo la cobra?...**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Buenas noches mis queridas lectoras, como verán esta vez mi rendimiento en cuanto a las actualizaciones ha sido lento, la verdad no he podido sentarme mucho, pero eso sí, no paso semana sin actualizar…la musa me acosa demasiado!**_

 _ **Saludos desde la capital de Colombia, y que pasen un gran fin de semana.**_


	25. Cap 25 manteniendo las distancias

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

 **Cap 25, manteniendo las distancias.**

 _Excelencia:_

 _En estos días han habido acontecimientos, aquí en el Recinto de las Amazonas, que se me han salido de control, por un lado quiero informarle a usted y a la diosa Athena, que mi boda por el momento se cancela… de veras me siento avergonzada con mi diosa, ya que ella ha incurrido generosamente en gastos, sin embargo la situación me obliga a hacerlo, me enamore de un hombre que sinceramente no veo que sea capaz de asumir un compromiso tan grande como es el matrimonio, a partir de este momento me gustaría enfocarme más en mis aprendices…_

 _También quisiera hacerle una petición especial, y es solicitar la expulsión del Santuario de la joven pupila de Junet de Camaleón, me refiero a Jeruza, necesito poder olvidar todo esto, y ella tan cerca no va a poder permitirme concentrarme en mis deberes… además entre otras cosas, tampoco he visto que ella sea digna de pertenecer a las filas de Athena y mucho me temo que altere las cosas aquí en el Santuario, es una chica muy distraída que solo me ha ocasionado dolores de cabeza, si usted así lo puede comprender, pediría de forma muy solícita que escuche mi petición y mande lejos a esta chica, no me pregunte porque…solo que en mi caso no puedo soportar su presencia, necesito paz y ella la perturba con su sola existencia…_

 _Espero prontitud en su respuesta._

 _Shaina de Ofiuco_

La cobra tomo la nota y salió del recinto de las amazonas, para entregársela a un centinela quien se dirigió al templo.

Mu de Aries, se encontraba en su oficina, junto con Saori, ultimando detalles en las últimas reparaciones de algunos templos que aún estaban resentidos por la última batalla de las doce casas.

-Su excelencia…- Tatsumi irrumpió en la oficina- acaba de llegar esta nota, el centinela me dijo que es muy importante que la lea de inmediato.

-De que podrá tratarse…- se preguntó el Patriarca- y miro la nota con detenimiento…

-¿Qué sucede Mu?- pregunto inquieta Saori.

-Es de Shaina… ha cancelado su boda…- dijo Mu de Aries con un aire de muchísima preocupación.

Saori abrió los ojos lo más que pudo-pero… ¿Por qué? no comprendo, si hasta hace unos días no más, estaba muy feliz eligiendo su traje ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

-Miladi, si me permite decírselo, parece que hay una tercera en discordia, pues Shaina me solicita la expulsión del Santuario de la jovencita Jeruza.

-¿Jeruza?- Saori se sorprendió de lo que acababa de oír- la joven cantante y aspirante a Amazona, esa chica no parece que fuera culpable…

-Necesitamos escuchar a las tres partes involucradas en esto, no puedo expulsar a Jeruza del Santuario, solo por líos de faldas con Milo, esto debe tener una buena explicación por parte de los afectados…- y dirigiéndose el ariano a Tatsumi- envía a emisarios en busca de Milo, Shaina y Jeruza por favor, necesito hablar con los tres en persona.

 _En ese mismo instante…_

Shura de Capricornio, le preparo de comer a Jeruza. Antes la pecosa no había tenido la oportunidad de observar con más detenimiento la casa del español. El de la décima Casa, coloco la cena sobre la mesa y la invito a sentarse con él.

-¡vaya que estaba muriendo de hambre! – decía Jeruza saboreándose ante los platos llenos de ricos manjares.

\- después de una noche apasionada, es bueno recobrar energías no crees...- dijo el español de forma picarona.

Jeruza se puso roja como un tomate…-¡lo que tú digas! ¡Al ataque! – dijo la pecosa, mientras se servía la cena con ímpetu.

Esa personalidad desparpajada y a veces descarada, era la que tanto amaba el capricorniano en ella, alguien que no se guardaba para nada ni aparentaba delicadeza ante nadie, Jeruza era ese tipo de jovencita que a veces parecía insolente, pero tenía un corazón noble y leal.

-dime una cosa Jeru… - pregunto el capricorniano mientras se llevaba una copa de vino con delicadeza a sus labios- donde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra y a cantar así…

-pues veras…-dijo Jeruza con la boca aun llena de comida y casi a punto de atragantarse- mi padre me enseño…- Jeruza termino de tragar y se reincorporo- el me daba lecciones todos los días, de hecho, él tenía una magnifica voz, y las melodías de su guitarra encantaban a todos…

-¿Qué sucedió con tu padre? Bueno…si es que puedes contarme…- Shura quería incursionar más en la vida de esa extraña jovencita pecosa.

Jeruza cambio por completo la expresión en su rostro y agacho su cabeza en señal de tristeza- a mi padre… a él… lo asesinaron en un ajuste de cuentas… mi papi era alguien muy especial, sin embargo el vicio al juego fue su perdición, se metió en muchos problemas y termino pagando con su vida…- los ojos verdes de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas.

El Santo de la décima casa, se levantó de inmediato de la mesa para ir a darle un abrazo a Jeruza…

-Por favor Jeru… no digas más si no quieres… no tienes que recrearte en esos recuerdos tan amargos.

-¡Shura! ¡Yo no soy la niña inocente que todos creen aquí! ¡Yo asesine a un hombre! ¡Era uno de esos malditos, que se atrevió a quitarme a mi padre! ¡Los muy canallas querían vender mi cuerpo para saldar las deudas de mi papá! ¡Tenía que escapar como fuera y no tuve más remedio que matar!- Jeruza arranco en llanto y se enterró en el pecho del caballero quien enredaba sus dedos jugando con la larga cabellera castaña de la chica.

- _en el mundo existen cosas muy complicadas, ni con todos nuestros poderes como Santos Dorados de Athena, por más grandes que sean, ni las buenas intenciones de mi diosa, pueden cambiar el corazón de hombres que solo piensan en dañar a los demás y no les importa dejar niños huérfanos o mujeres viudas… la maldad en el hombre es infinita…a veces pienso si nos merecemos tanto amor de nuestra diosa Athena, o si es mejor que venga el mismo señor de las tinieblas y acabe con todos…_ \- Pensó Shura mientras daba un suspiro- _mi Jeru… perdóname por no haber estado allí para protegerte, pero te juro que de ahora en adelante, nadie levantara su mano contra ti, al menos no, mientras yo esté vivo…_

Horas más tarde, Jeruza llego a su casa, el capricorniano la acompañó hasta la entrada al recinto de las amazonas, cuando entro a su hogar, estaba Junet esperándola con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Jeruza, ¿Dónde habías estado?- pregunto Junet – el Patriarca te solicita inmediatamente en el templo, ve lo más rápido que puedas…

Cuando hubo llegado, al salón principal, allí se encontraban el Patriarca Mu de Aries, y la diosa Athena sentados cada uno en sus respectivos tronos, también en esa misma sala estaban Milo y Shaina, la joven se puso demasiado nerviosa al recibir las miradas poco amigables de todos… como siempre, agradeció el llevar su máscara siempre con ella.

-Como sabrás, Jeruza…- dijo el Patriarca- los arreglos para la boda de dos de nuestros más poderosos guerreros del Santuario, se estaban llevando a cabo, Shaina de Ofiuco, acaba de cancelar su boda…

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Milo sorprendido- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste personalmente!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tomar decisiones sin consultarme antes!?

-¡a mí no me hables cretino! – Inquirió la cobra- ¡acaso crees que después de lo ocurrido, voy a casarme contigo! ¡No sueñes!

-Bueno Jeruza…-pregunto inquiridoramente Saori- ¿dime cuál es tu papel en esta historia?

-¡Excelencia! ¡Le juro por la memoria de mi padre, que es lo más sagrado para mí, que yo no me acosté con Milo! ¡Jamás haría nada que hiciera infeliz a la mejor amiga de mi maestra!- exclamo Jeruza dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Jeruza...-dijo fríamente el Patriarca- Shaina me está pidiendo tu expulsión del Santuario…

-¡Shaina por favor!- entre lágrimas, Jeruza le suplicaba a la cobra a sus pies- ¡yo no hice nada te lo juro!

-¡ya cállate!- inquirió la cobra- ¡ya sé que no hiciste nada! ¡Tú nunca haces nada!

Milo permanecía en un mutismo absoluto ante semejante escena…

-¡tú sola presencia en el recinto de las Amazonas me fastidia!… y a decir verdad si tú no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino… nada de esto hubiera sucedido- dijo Shaina entre lágrimas.

-¡Escorpión Milo!- exclamo el Patriarca- ¡explícanos con tus palabras que sucede aquí!

-…Solo digo que esto me parece ridículo… Shaina no debiste ventilar nuestros problemas de esa manera…- respondió Milo.

-Milo por favor…-intervino Athena de la forma más calmada que pudo- explícanos, que sucedió. ¿Amas o no a la Saint de Ofiuco?

-Athena discúlpame, pero esto no tiene que ver con el amor… yo amo a Shaina, pero tal vez en estos momentos acepte, que soy débil, mi carne es débil -y dirigiéndose a Shaina- no castigues a Jeruza por mi mala conducta, si a alguien debes castigar es a mi…

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Milo! ¡No eres como creí! – Jeruza lo agarro de los hombros agitándolo con fuerza- ¡por tu culpa no tendré a donde ir!

-¡Jeruza!- se levantó el Patriarca- ¡no seas insolente! ¡Estas levantando tu voz contra un caballero dorado del Santuario!.

-¡Con todo respeto excelencia! Pero Milo de caballero solo tiene el titulo…- inquirió Jeruza y dirigiéndose a Shaina- ¡está bien, me voy para darte el gusto! ¡Jamás creí que fueras a desquitarte conmigo, cuando yo siempre me mantuve leal a ti, estoy decepcionada! ¡Con permiso excelencias!

-¡espera Jeruza!- dijo Saori con voz firme- aún no hemos decidido…

Saori, se sentó en su trono, y sobándose las sienes, cerró sus ojos. Después camino de un lado a otro por el salón… el silencio reino por unos minutos.

-Shaina por favor… no quiero que lleguemos a estos extremos, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, quiero que me perdones- le dijo Milo tratando de tomarla por el brazo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME MILO!- exclamo la cobra- ¡tú siempre le tuviste ganas a esa niñita!

-Shaina por favor… Milo… que fue lo que paso exactamente por qué aun no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo- inquirió la diosa…

-Milady, no creo que usted quiera escuchar lo que sucedió, ya usted misma sabe que hubo un incidente aquí, no quisiera entrar en detalles… -dijo Milo sin ocultar los nervios.

Jeruza con la cabeza baja, cerraba sus puños enterrándose las uñas en las palmas, hasta que un hilo de sangre bajo por su mano y toco el suelo, apretó los dientes, no se atrevería a decir nada de lo que sucedió, pues Milo podría negarlo todo y sería su palabra contra la de un dorado.

-¡Milo! ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué pudiste verle a esta guerrera de clase baja? – Shaina pregunto con la rabia a flor de piel.

-¡Shaina, ya te dije que igual nada paso! ¡Perdóname, soy un hombre!- decía el escorpión tratando de escapar de la situación.

Saori, lanzo una mirada asesina al escorpión, luego hizo una seña con el dedo a Tatsumi para que se acercara a ella.

-Tatsumi… quiero que por favor, envíes por Deathmask de cáncer. Necesito pedirle un favor muy especial- le susurró al oído a su mayordomo

-En seguida Señora- dijo Tatsumi, mientras abandonaba el gran Salón.

 _-¡Narciso! ¡En que estará pensando la señora!-_ pensó Jeruza, alcanzando a escuchar la orden de Athena.

-Sin entrar en detalles, Escorpión Milo- Dijo Saori hablando con la firmeza que su título de diosa la precedía- debo deducir que intentaste acostarte con la joven Jeruza… ¿es verdad o no?

-…señora… eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia… -decía Milo nervioso tratando de evadir a su diosa

-¿INTENTASTE O NO?- insistió Saori.

-¡está bien!- exclamo el guardián de la octava casa, sintiéndose acorralado- ¡yo intente tomar por la fuerza a la alumna de Junet de Camaleón! ¡La vi desnuda en brazos de Shura de Capricornio y me obsesione con ella!

-¡Te odio!- dijo Sahina entre lágrimas.

Deathmask de Cáncer hizo acto de presencia, dando una reverencia ante su señora y el Patriarca.

-Señora, usted me mando a llamar…- dijo el de la cuarta casa.

-gracias por venir Deathmask- dijo Saori- bueno, debo resolver la situación de ustedes tres aquí, Shaina, en vista de las circunstancias, veo que Jeruza es inocente de esta situación, por lo cual no puedo expulsarla del Santuario como lo solicitaste al Patriarca…

-¡Señora!- exclamo Shaina.

-…Sin embargo- agrego la joven diosa- mi misión no solo es preservar la paz, entre dioses sino también entre mis filas, así que de ahora en adelante, Jeruza, la aprendiz de Junet, vendrá a vivir en la cuarta casa, Cáncer, Deathmask supervisara su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante, pues contrario a lo que todos piensan aquí, el cosmos escondido de la joven aspirante a amazona, es poderoso y el dorado de Cáncer podrá ayudarnos con la tarea de entrenar a Jeruza en el uso del cosmos. ¿Estás de acuerdo Shaina?

-como si tuviera opción…al menos no tendré que verla todos los días- mascullo la cobra.

-¡excelencia! –Exclamo la chica de larguísimos cabellos postrándose a los pies de su diosa- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Junet es como si fuera mi madre! ¡No me separen de mi maestra! ¡Además voy a estar más cerca del escorpión y no lo deseo!

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar las ordenes de nuestra Diosa!- dijo el Patriarca tomando por el brazo a la desconsolada Jeruza.

-Es lo mejor para ti -se levantó Saori, acariciando el rostro de la joven encima del frio metal de su máscara con expresión giocondesca- ya es hora dar un paso más adelante en tu entrenamiento… además entre otras cosas, también quiero que trabajes ocasionalmente para mí, con tus conocimientos en perfumes y pócimas -y dirigiéndose al cangrejo de oro- por favor, puedes instalarla en tu casa hoy mismo… mañana mandaremos por sus cosas.

El dorado de Cáncer, no se opuso para nada, y le presto su mano a la joven Jeruza para escoltarla hasta su casa.

- _Viviré con Narciso…no veré más a mi maestra, tengo mucho miedo, a qué clase de entrenamiento me someterá el…aunque bueno, al menos poder volverme fuerte y no se volverán a burlar más de mi…-_ Pensó la joven de largos cabellos.

-Milo-agrego Saori- no quiero que intentes acercarte a Jeruza, ni por un instante, yo me entero del más mínimo desliz por parte tuya, y te mando a azotar.

El guardián de la octava casa abrió sus ojos como dos platos, jamás había visto a su señora hablar tan en serio y de semejante manera tan autoritaria.

Más tarde…

Junet vio llegar solamente a su amiga Shaina…

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto la rubia- ¿Y Jeruza?

-ella no volverá más por aquí…- respondió fríamente la cobra.

-¿pero cómo así?- exclamo Junet- ¿A dónde la enviaron?

-desde ahora ella no será más tu discípula Junet, ella desde esta misma noche, será discípula del Dorado de Cáncer- inquirió Shaina.

-¡Shaina que fue lo que paso!- dijo Junet quitándose su máscara de metal, para secar sus lágrimas- ¡tú y yo sabemos, que Deathmask es muy cruel con sus aprendices, no tiene piedad ni por que se trate de jovencitas como Jeruza!

-Lo siento muchísimo Junet…-dijo Shaina abandonando a su amiga hecha un mar de lágrimas, dirigiéndose a su casa.

 _Templo de Géminis…_

 _-¡tú has blasfemado contra nuestra diosa!- escuchaba Saga las voces de sus compañeros de armas…_

 _-Cabo Sounión ¡es el castigo que mereces!- decía otra de las voces-¡has corrompido el cuerpo de Athena!_

 _-¿y para su hermano Kanon? ¡Es cómplice de este acto pecaminoso!– preguntaba otra voz._

 _-¡el sarcófago de Hielo! – se podía apreciar la voz de Camus a lo lejos._

 _-¡HERMANO!- exclamaba Saga en un grito desgarrador- ¡Por favor déjenlo ir, si alguien debe pagar ese soy yo!_

 _El olor salino hacia que la nariz de Saga ardiera, los brazos de sus compañeros lo oprimían, pronto pudo ver a través de los barrotes de acero como se llevaban a su hermano Kanon, mientras el agua salada de Cabos Sounión entraba por su garganta, invadiendo sus entrañas…_

 _-¡Kanon!- gritaba Saga desesperadamente el nombre de su hermano, mientras la vista se le nublaba…_

-¡KANON! ¡KANON! ¡NO SE LLEVEN A KANON!- los ensordecedores gritos de Saga de Géminis, hicieron que Kanon acudiera inmediatamente en su ayuda…

-¡hermano! ¡Hermano por favor despierta!- Kanon agitaba a su hermano para despertarlo de su pesadilla.

-¡Kanon!- despertó Saga de un sobresalto.

-¡Saga!- exclamo el marino- ¿ya estas mejor? Solo fue una pesadilla.

Tan pronto vio a Kanon, Saga se aferró a él -¡no permitiré que nadie te dañe! ¡Lo juro!

-Saga cálmate, nada sucederá…- dijo Kanon mientras acariciaba el alborotado cabello azul de su hermano Saga de Géminis.

 _ **¿Qué podrá esperarle a Jeruza, ahora que será la huésped del Cangrejo de oro? Y… Sera que alguna maldición caerá sobre los gemelos….**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Como están mis queridas lectoras… aprovecho este fin de semana largo (en Colombia es puente festivo), para ponerme al tanto de la actualización de esta historia… ya que tengo otra cocinándose por allí… ya pronto también habrá actualización de esta también, ya que son dos ondas muy distintas y me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero allí voy adelante.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas, si me dejan un comentario, me alegra mucho, saben que siempre me divierto con sus reacciones al respecto de esta historia,**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	26. Cap 26, Techo desconocido

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto la joven Jeruza**

A la pobre Jeruza no parece escamparle de ha mucho… pero cuando los problemas tocan fondo, es cuando sacamos fuerzas de donde no las hay para continuar, y a veces la vida nos pone esas difíciles pruebas… el personaje de Jeruza refleja las duras pruebas que nos somete la vida, y que tocan limites mentales, físicos y espirituales, pero que también nos enseña que aunque la vida a veces es muy dura tiene sus matices alegres…

Este personaje es un homenaje a esas personas que aunque la vida las agarra a golpes, aun sonríen y no pierden la capacidad de bromear en medio de todo.

 **Cap 26. Techo desconocido**

Había sido una noche bastante pesada y larga para Saga de Géminis, el hombre de largos cabellos azules, tenía la mirada opaca esa mañana y las ojeras que en su rostro se esbozaban demostraban lo mal que la había pasado, su hermano Kanon se había levantado muy de madrugada a entrenar, le dejo el desayuno en la mesa y una nota.

- _Hermano, lo que sea que suceda, yo estoy contigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no estás solo…-_ Saga leía el papel escrito, que su hermano le dejo en la mesa del comedor antes de irse al Coliseo.

Con parsimonia y sin hambre comió, pensaba una y otra vez en las horribles imágenes de la pesadilla que vivió la noche anterior, aun mas se sentía extrañado que Arles no tomara posesión de su cuerpo hacía varias semanas.

Una vez termino su desayuno, se dirigió al balneario que tenía en su casa, en esos instantes se sumergía en aquellas aguas tibias que acariciaban su cuerpo, lo relajaban bastante, era su lugar favorito, donde podría exorcizar los demonios que lo atormentaban, de no ser por su querido hermano, se sentiría muy solo, aunque guardaba una relación cordial con los demás dorados del Santuario, su relación era distante; en un pasado había compartido una hermosa amistad con el de la novena casa, Aioros de Sagitario, sin embargo esta se vio empañada por los fatídicos sucesos que terminaron en tragedia y desde que Athena volvió a la vida a todos sus dorados caídos en esa sangrienta batalla, no ha tenido la oportunidad de restablecer su amistad con él.

Envolvió una toalla en su cintura y se dirigió a su alcoba, cepillo su larga cabellera, y vistió su ropa de entrenamiento.

Sentía demasiados deseos de saber cómo estaba Saori, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, no volvió a saber nada de ella, pues decidieron ser más discretos en su relación, puesto que las consecuencias para ellos podrían ser catastróficas, si en el Santuario la gente se enteraba y francamente las disculpas para verla se reducían.

Era una mañana muy acalorada típica en Grecia, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, cuando iba saliendo rumbo al Coliseo, se encontró con una escena bastante particular, habían hombres centinela del Santuario, subiendo varias cajas, como si alguien estuviera mudándose dentro de los terrenos de las doce casas.

-disculpen…- pregunto inquieto el Santo del tercer templo- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Son las pertenecías de la nueva aprendiz del señor Deathmask de Cáncer- dijo uno de los centinelas- por órdenes de la misma Athena, ella se mudó desde anoche aquí…

El poder saciar su curiosidad con respecto a este tema, era la excusa perfecta para ver a su dulce Saori…

Más tarde, llego al templo del Patriarca, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en Star Hill, así que solicito una audiencia personal con la Diosa Athena.

Saori en esos momentos se encontraba con Tatsumi, ultimando los detalles del viaje que emprendería a Oriente, debía ir a atender algunos asuntos pertenecientes a la Fundación Graude, entre otros negocios de los cuales necesitaba reportes.

Saori abrió un cajón donde guardaba tres pasajes de avión, uno para ella, otro para Tatsumi y un tercero…

Pronto llamaron a la puerta, y Tatsumi atendió el llamado de uno de los guardianes del Santuario…

-Señorita Saori...- dijo Tatsumi – uno de los Caballeros dorados, solicita una audiencia personal con usted...

Saori blanqueo los ojos, en realidad la noche anterior, había sido muy pesada para ella, esperaba que no fuera Deathmask teniendo problemas con la nueva aprendiz, o Milo de Escorpión tratando de convencerla para que interceda entre él y Shaina.

-Tatsumi por favor… quien quiera que sea dígale que venga más tarde, estoy muy ocupada y mi tiempo muy reducido, tengo que ultimar detalles con el Patriarca quien estará a cargo en mi ausencia…- dijo la joven deidad, con cierta sequedad.

Tatsumi hizo tal como le dijo, sin embargo volvió nuevamente – Señora es Saga de Géminis quien solicita audiencia con usted, ¿le digo que se vaya?

Mariposas bailaron en el vientre de Saori y el corazón le brinco de alegría al escuchar ese nombre, disimulo sus emociones delante del mayordomo, tratando de conservar la parquedad.

-Tatsumi por favor, dígale al santo de la tercera casa que me espere en el salón principal…- dijo la joven.

-como diga mi señora- dijo el mayordomo dando una reverencia.

Con la emoción a flor de piel, Saori tomo uno de los pasajes de avión y lo guardo en el bolsillo del vestido camisero que llevaba puesto esa mañana.

En el gran Salón, que en otra época había sido su centro de operaciones, Saga vio como la figura de Saori, se asomaba entre las pesadas cortinas escarlata, Junto a ella Tatsumi, quien permanecía impávido.

Saori y Saga se saludaron en una discreta reverencia, para no despertar sospechas, aunque en el fondo ansiaban fundirse en un abrazo.

-Tatsumi… por favor déjanos solos, no quiero recibir a nadie más, solo avísame si el Patriarca llega para ultimar los detalles de mi ausencia…- ordeno la diosa.

Tatsumi nuevamente hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar…

-¿Ausencia Saori?- expreso Saga olvidándose de dar alguna muestra de cariño a la joven y sin disimular la molestia.

-Saga todo ha pasado muy rápido, he tenido demasiados asuntos que resolver en este lugar… ¿a que no sabes que sucedió?- dijo Saori con un aire de preocupación.

-La verdad no sé- contesto secamente el dorado de Géminis, sin disimular la decepción que sentía al no sentir a la Saori cariñosa de siempre.

-La boda de Milo y Shaina se canceló ayer, al parecer la causa fue que el imprudente de Milo, trato de enredarse con la alumna de Junet…- dijo Saori bastante molesta.

-¿con Úrsula?- dijo el Santo de la tercera casa.

-Saga… mi amor… ese no es su nombre, ella se llama Jeruza- dijo dulcemente la de cabellos lila.

Saga suspiro de alivio al escuchar "mi amor" de la boca de Saori.

-El caso, amor, es que para preservar la paz entre mis filas, decidí que lo mejor sería reubicar a Jeruza, así que de ahora en adelante será Deathmask quien se hará cargo de su entrenamiento…

-¡vaya! – Se sorprendió Saga- de hecho, también quería averiguar eso, ya que vi a los centinelas cargando con las pertenencias de alguien, pero jamás pensé que la Joven Úrsula, vendría a vivir entre nosotros…

-Es Jeruza, mi amor, Jeruza…- le corrigió Saori, sin antes soltar una risita- y si, consideré que es lo mejor para ella, continuar su entrenamiento con uno de los dorados, es lo mejor, esa chica posee un cosmos que no es ordinario y sé que entrenada correctamente, podrá explayarse mejor en sus habilidades y ser una poderosa aliada.

-Preciosa… y no crees que con Deathmask la pobre no la va a pasar muy bien, sabido es en el santuario, que el caballero de cáncer es cruel con sus aprendices, y en lo poco que conozco a esa niña, no sé si podrá soportarlo…- dijo el gemelo, con un aire de preocupación.

-Saga… yo sé perfectamente lo que hago, los guerreros que despiertan los cosmos más poderosos, se han sometido a situaciones extremas de toda índole desde los tiempos del mito- comento la joven deidad- Jeruza tiene un gran poder, eso lo percibí la noche que ella vino a cantar, su cosmos es especial, pero ella ni sabe de sus capacidades y necesito que alguien como Deathmask la lleve a sus límites y ella finalmente despierte todo su poder, el cual es más fuerte de lo que muchos creen aquí…

Por instantes el lenguaje del silencio que era bien conocido por ambos, lleno el imponente Salón, que despertaba en Saga de Géminis, sentimientos encontrados, glorias y fracasos, duras batallas, y amargos recuerdos encerraban aquel luga. Y ahora ambos hombre y mujer estaban allí solos, como ansiaban que esos momentos jamás terminaran para ellos, el deseo de una vida aparte, bailaba en sus mentes siempre.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Saga no pudo contenerse más y tomó a Saori en sus brazos, la había extrañado mucho…

-Saori, mi amor, los días sin ti han sido una eternidad, y ahora llego aquí para enterarme que te vas de viaje, no sé si podré soportar más tiempo estando lejos de ti- Saga acariciaba la hermosa cabellera lila, de la joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor, en eso pensé, precisamente, los encuentros en el Santuario son muy complicados para los dos, me temo que nos puedan sorprender y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas para los dos- Saori sacó los pasajes de avión que había reservado para Saga – pensé que es mejor que nos encontremos en Oriente, yo le diré al Patriarca que te mande de misión a otro país y tu viajaras al día siguiente, así no despertaremos sospechas y podremos sentirnos libres, una vez estés en Oriente, házmelo saber encendiendo tu cosmos y sabré exactamente en qué lugar te encuentras…

El rostro del gemelo se ilumino como hacía mucho no lo estaba, tenía ganas de expresarle cuanto la amaba, pero se contuvo, pues Tatsumi podría sorprenderlos, así que se conformó con darle un apasionado beso.

No había sido una noche fácil para Jeruza, la casa de Cáncer era un sitio bastante lúgubre, y todo hablaba que su dueño no era lo bastante amigable, en la noche, cenaron sin decirse una sola palabra, no era que él se sintiera incomodo, antes por el contrario, se sentía complacido de mas, de tener a una jovencita de fresca belleza viviendo en su casa, aunque él no conocía su rostro que estaba cubierto si no era por un extraño antifaz que lo utilizaba cuando ella comía o bebía , lo cubría con la fría mascara de metal.

Un techo desconocido, después de cenar Mascara, le indico la habitación donde ahora viviría, era más amplia que la que tenía en casa de Junet, sin embargo la puerta no tenía seguro, la habitación que ocuparía desde entonces, tenía un baño para ella, con una tina grande con agua caliente, la casa de Cáncer aunque sombría, no dejaba de tener cierto encanto, pues los rostros aterradores que en un pasado la adornaban, ya no estaban allí.

-¿Podre decorar mi cuarto como yo quiera cierto?- atinó a preguntar la joven Jeruza.

Deathmask asintió con la cabeza y se adentró a su habitación, que se encontraba justo al lado de la suya, sin decir una sola palabra.

Con cierto nerviosismo de saber que "Narciso" como ahora lo llamaba, dormía justo en la otra habitación cerca y su puerta no tenía seguro, la chica se adentró en las sabanas para intentar dormir, aunque eso era utópico. Más inquieta se sintió al escuchar que Mascara prendía la televisión a un volumen considerable y los jadeos incesantes de una película para adultos martillaban en su mente, ahora lo sabía, "Narciso" al parecer era un depravado. Lo último que hizo Jeruza antes de poder irse a dormir tranquila, fue que si su puerta no tenía seguro, entonces podría una tranca con un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

- _cuando lleguen mis pertenencias mañana, pondré campanillas en la puerta…ahh y también un bate de béisbol debajo de mi almohada no será mala idea-_ pensó Jeruza, luchando por mantenerse despierta, aunque fue inútil… Morfeo llego inevitablemente.

 _En el Coliseo esa mañana…_

Diez jóvenes de la elite dorada se encontraban entrenando en parejas de combate, muchas veces lo hacían así, asignándose los oponentes de pelea, Milo y Saga brillaban por su ausencia, el primero no quiso salir de su casa y el segundo se encontraba aun en el templo. Los dorados que tenían aprendices a su cargo, entrenaban muy temprano en la mañana, y esperaban la llegada de los pupilos.

-A que no adivinan muchachos…- la sonrisa maquiavélica de Mascara se tornaba a veces siniestra- ¡estoy estrenando victi… digo Pupila nueva!

Los demás se acercaron para averiguar de quien se trataba...

-¿una chica amigo?- pregunto Afrodite de Piscis, amigo y compinche de Deathmask

-Una, muy bonita o eso parece, pero no se confíen, su entrenamiento será muy duro, así me lo encomendó, Athena en persona- lo decía sin disimular su sonrisa socarrona.

\- vea pues- dijo el Toro- ya me extrañaba el montón de cajas que iban para tu casa esta mañana…

-Si… por hoy le di el día para que se instale, pero a partir de mañana no será nada fácil para esa jovencita…- pronuncio el cangrejo de oro estas palabras, mordiéndose los labios.

 _En el templo…_

Saori no pudo soportar las ganas de invitar a Saga a sus aposentos personales, allí en la cama donde dormía la diosa de la sapiensa, el de la tercera casa, acostó a la joven con ímpetu, sus besos apasionados parecían no pedir tregua, boca, cuello y pechos eran devorados por el santo de los gemelos.

-Saga…por favor quiero pedirte una cosa- interrumpió Saori, ese ataque de pasión de su amante- apaga tu cosmos, no quiero que el Patriarca nos sorprenda aquí por favor… yo también hare lo mismo.

Así lo hicieron ambos, y continuaron con su faena, Saga adentro su mano, en la tibia y húmeda intimidad de la diosa. Como siempre ella debía resistir las ganas de gemir para no ser escuchada por nadie..

-debo admitir mi señora… que hacerlo así a escondidas, me parece muy excitante ¿no lo crees?- susurro el dorado de Géminis a su bella amante.

En el otro lado del mismo templo, Mu de Aries hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, pregunto a Tatsumi donde se encontraba Athena, el mayordomo le dijo que ella había estado con Saga en el gran Salón, pero desaparecieron de allí, pues cuando fue a buscar a Saori, ya no estaba allí, hacia bastante rato.

El Patriarca cruzo el gran pasillo que daba a los aposentos de la diosa y se paró en frente dela gran puerta de la alcoba de Saori…

 _Templo de Cáncer…_

Las pertenencias de la joven Jeruza llegaron en su totalidad, junto con una nota, era de su ex maestra Junet...

 _Jeruza_

 _Hoy empieza un paso adelante en tu entrenamiento, perdóname por no haberme podido despedir de ti de la forma más adecuada, pero todo sucedió tan de repente que no pudimos hacerlo, te recomiendo muchísimo que en lo concerniente a los entrenamientos con Deathmask, seas muy valiente y no le muestres miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia, él te llevara al límite físico, mental, emocional y espiritual, pero pienso que eso será por tu propio bien._

 _Me siento triste por un lado, créeme que si yo hubiera tenido conocimiento de esto, habrá impedido a Shaina cometer semejante injusticia, sé que lo que hizo no es correcto, pero ella no ha estado bien, no la juzgues por favor, los celos pueden hacer estragos en el corazón de la persona más sensata._

 _Te pido perdón, pues días antes tu misma me pediste que te entrenara para poder enfrentarte a los dorados o al menos para darles una paliza, y yo no creí que tuvieras la fuerza, pero la diosa Athena ha creído en ti, y te dio la oportunidad, no de la forma que tu esperabas, pero a fin de cuentas esta situación es una oportunidad en la vida para ti, no la desperdicies, sé que Mascara no es precisamente un hombre decente, pero prométeme que podrás sobrellevarlo…_

 _No siendo más… me despido de ti con un abrazo y un beso, y aquí siempre te daré la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, te quiero mucho mi pequeña traviesa…_

 _Tuya_

 _Junet de Camaleón._

 _PD. En una de las cajas guarde la foto de tu padre y junto con el un reproductor de música con audífonos para que no te sientas solita y te acuerdes de mi…_

 _En el coliseo…_

 _-_ ¡Ya mascarita! No te guardes más y dinos como se llama la joven que tienes viviendo ahora en tu casa…- pregunto con insistencia Kanon de Géminis.

Los dorados que están allí, se encontraban expectantes a la respuesta.

-¡ahh! ¡No! tendrán que adivinar…a ver les daré pistas a ver si la agarran- sonrió maliciosamente el cangrejo.

-¿Cómo así Deathmask? ¿Acaso la conocemos? – pregunto inquieto Shaka de Virgo.

-a ver… ¿quién es una chica torpe, atolondrada, que alguna vez enfrento a la cobra y le gusta cantar? – pregunto el de la cuarta casa.

-¡ES JERUZA!- exclamo el Santo de la décima casa, Shura de capricornio, quien sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

-más te vale Mascara, que no intentes propasarte con ella- dijo el caballero de la virgen- Jeruza no está sola…

 _ **¿Mu de Aries, sorprenderá a los amantes en los aposentos de Athena? o por el contrario ¿podrán irse de viaje juntos? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le espera a Jeruza? Al parecer contara con el apoyo de los santos de Virgo y Capricornio,,, sin embargo ¿será para ella posible soportar los límites de un entrenamiento inmisericorde bajo la tutoría del mas sádico de los trece dorados?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

Como están mis lectoras esta noche… hoy vuelvo a publicar otro capítulo, tratare de hacerlo más a menudo, ya que en estos días estoy resolviendo algunos asuntos familiares y muy posiblemente me mude, y no se cuan pronto podré seguir publicando… Saludos a todas ustedes que hacen que esto sea posible… y a las nuevas seguidoras que se han sumado a esta historia, que aunque no me escriben sé que están allí, bueno claro que si tiene un minutico, y un saludito se les escapa ¡pues bacano!

No siendo más… Saludos


	27. Cap 27: et mon précieux tu ne me veu

**Cap 27:** _ **et mon précieux ... tu ne me veux pas ...?**_

-¿Miladi? ¿Está usted aquí? –golpeo el Patriarca la puerta, sin imaginar que detrás, se estaba consumando el más pecaminoso acto de amor, entre una diosa y un mortal.

Automáticamente, la pareja se detuvo, Saga por inercia coloco su mano en la boca de Saori, para ahogar cualquier gemido traicionero.

-¿Athena? – Insistía el ariano- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Tatsumi me dijo que la encontraría aquí…

Saori estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aun en brazos de su amante, y con la respiración agitada

-M mu… - respondió la joven con la voz entrecortada- Ya voy a salir, estoy retocándome un poco, me encuentro algo estresada por lo del viaje, pero ya salgo, por favor espérame en el Salón.

-De acuerdo Señora- respondió inquieto Mu- si necesita algo, por favor no dude en llamarme.

\- de acuerdo… ¡espérame en la sala por favor!- Saori se sentía con el agua al cuello, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¡Saga! ¡Es mejor que por el momento no salgas de aquí!- Saori caminaba de un lado para otro, inquieta- bueno… nadie puede acceder a mis aposentos privados si yo no lo autorizo, - decía para sí, como si el dorado de Géminis no existiera en ese momento.

Saga se acercó tranquilamente a la joven nerviosa… poso sus labios en su frente- No te preocupes, mi amor, si me pides quedarme yo lo hare no te preocupes…

-tratare de no demorarme, te lo prometo- dijo la joven de cabellos lila, mientras se metía al baño a lavarse un poco, se roció algo de perfume y rápidamente esculcó entre su armario algún vestido fácil de poner, calzo unas ballerinas blancas, se maquillo lo más rápido que pudo.

El Santo de la tercera casa, no podía evitar reírse un poco de la escena que estaba contemplando, la curva de su boca se arqueaba bellamente mientras soltaba un par de carcajadas toda vez que llevaba el reverso de su mano cerca de sus labios.

-¡No me parece gracioso! ¡Saga no te burles y ayúdame! ¡Pásame el cepillo para el cabello, estoy echa una piltrafa!-decía Saori entre dientes- ¡tú también deberías vestirte y ayudarme e tender la cama!

-¡lo siento amor! ¡No me estaba burlando! Solo que hace rato no me sentía tan feliz…- bufó Géminis – ya te voy ayudar, es mejor que salgas de aquí, si no Mu de Aries volverá…

Y en efecto, no era más que Saori cerrara el portón a sus espaldas y Mu estaba volviendo…

-Señora… ¿se encuentra usted bien? la noto agitada – pregunto el Patriarca.

Tratando de guardar la compostura, la diosa Athena asintió, no quería levantar sospechas de ninguna naturaleza…

-Mi Señora… Tatsumi me comento que Saga de Géminis estaba con usted…- inquirió Mu

A Saori, esa frase le cayó como balde de agua helada, pero debía guardar la sobriedad

-Mu, Saga tuvo que irse temprano, ya se fue….únicamente vino a averiguar sobre los detalles de la alumna del caballero de cáncer…no es nada más- dijo Saori de la forma más calmada que pudo- además… te quería informar que voy a enviar a Saga a una confidencial misión a otro País, el partirá mañana, así que le pedí el favor de asignar sus tareas y turnos de guardia a su hermano Kanon, pídele a Aioria de leo que hagan relevos para no sobrecargar las labores de Kanon.

\- Se hará como pide usted Miladi – contesto Mu, quien sentía que algo no cuadraba en la actitud de su señora, pero podría suponer que la joven se hallaba muy alterada por la agenda tan apretada con la que contaba en su viaje.

Sin embargo, Saga de Géminis, no iba a ser tan tonto para quedarse en ese cuarto toda la tarde con la incertidumbre que le producía, la posibilidad de ser hallado en los aposentos personales de la Diosa Athena, a fin de cuentas había sido Patriarca por varios años y conocía cuanto recoveco existía en los aposentos de la diosa de la sapiensa , así que, como pudo, por el balcón observo que no hubiese absolutamente nadie, para arrojarse por allí, y adentrarse a los jardines secretos de la diosa para tomar un atajo hasta las doce casas y de allí descender al Coliseo sin problemas.

Una vez hubo completado su escape, se unió a sus compañeros que estaban tomándose un _break_ a mitad del entrenamiento.

 _-¡Donde rayos estabas!-_ masculló el gemelo menor.

- _Estaba con Saori-_ le susurró al oído a su hermano.

 _-¡pero como! ¡Estás loco! ¡Podrían sorprenderlos te estas arriesgando demasiado!-_ dijo Kanon en el tono más bajito que pudo hablar, para no ser escuchado por los demás…

-¡Haber ustedes! – Grito el cangrejo- ¡secretearse en público es de mala educación!... ah sí… como les iba diciendo… no se preocupen, ¿Quién dijo que yo quería propasarme con la joven Jeruza?

Shura de capricornio se sentía impotente ante semejante noticia, su pecosa, viviendo bajo el techo de ese sádico era inconcebible, de todos era sabido que Deathmask, muchas veces llevaba mujeres que conocía en los burdeles de Rodorio a su casa para practicar con ellas, los fetiches más oscuros, era adicto a la pornografía, bebía en exceso y fumaba hierba de vez en cuando, y ni se diga de sus métodos de entrenamiento parecidos más a torturas medievales , llevaba a sus aprendices a los lugares más bizarros del Santuario sometiéndolos a todo tipo de vejaciones para probar su resistencia al dolor, los pasaba por humillaciones para muchas veces tratar de llevarlos a tocar fondo, aunque sus métodos funcionaban y lograba verdaderas máquinas de asesinar en nombre de la Diosa de la Estrategia, no le cabía en la cabeza, como pudo ocurrírsele a Athena dar la orden a Jeruza, de vivir con semejante monstruo. Sin embargo lo único que podría hacer por la joven, era no dejarla sola anímicamente hablando, no podría abandonarla, y al parecer ella también contaba con su reciente amigo Shaka de virgo.

* * *

 _Recinto de las amazonas…_

Shaina recibió esa tarde a Junet, en su casa, la cobra aún se sentía muy mal por dentro, parecía no sobreponerse.

-Shaina… no puedo creer lo que hiciste con mi alumna- inquirió Junet.

-si vienes a reprochármelo, ya conoces la salida ¿sí?- replico Shaina

-No, contrario a lo que se piensa, conozco muy bien a mi alumna… me recuerda un poco a Shun, todos creíamos que era débil, cuando solíamos vivir en la Isla de Andrómeda , yo misma siempre le rogaba que se devolviera para Oriente, para llevar una vida normal, - Junet suspiro y volvió a retomar- eso mismo pretendí con Jeruza, que fuera una chica normal, sin embargo, la observación de Athena con respecto a su cosmos y el haberla enviado a entrenar con el dorado de Cáncer, me recordó muchísimo el día que Shun ,habiendo ganado su armadura, abandonó la isla, únicamente el Señor Albiore de Cefeo, nuestro maestro, conocía bien el poder del cosmos de Shun y no se equivocó…a veces yo tengo el defecto de juzgar a las personas, por lo que veo o percibo de ellas superficialmente, pero mi maestro Albiore o la Señora Athena tienen la facultad de ver cosas que los demás muchas veces no vemos… así que visto de ese modo, no fue tan malo enviarla para allá, pero sé muy bien, que tu no pretendías eso, tu querías su expulsión, y me parece que actuaste de forma injusta.

Shaina permanecía impávida ante las palabras de su amiga, detestaba admitir que tenía razón, afín de cuentas ¿Milo valía tanto como para pasar por encima de una joven inocente? odiaba aceptar que se había equivocado con Jeruza… lo odiaba de sobremanera, pues muy en el fondo ella también le guardo siempre aprecio, a su manera, pero igual.

La encomendó a todos los dioses – _algún día te pediré que me perdones Jeruza… espero de todo corazón que los dioses te acompañen en esta nueva misión, tú sabrás hacerlo, tengo confianza en ti...pues el día que nos enfrentamos, demostraste tener valor y te admire desde entonces, aunque jamás lo admití abiertamente, cegada por los celos-_ pensaba Shaina mientras se levantaba a lavar algunos platos.

-Junet… me encantaría salir a divertirme esta noche… ¿Por qué no reunimos a las chicas y vamos hasta Rodorio? ¿Qué dices?- dijo Shaina sintiéndose más tranquila- hace mucho tiempo no voy a un salón de belleza, siento que me hace mucha falta…

Junet no cabía de la felicidad de ver a su amiga saliendo por fin de ese letargo- ¡en seguida las llamare! ¡Eso! ¡Así debe ser Shai!

* * *

 _En el templo…_

Después de toda una tarde de aburridas tareas, y ultimando los detalles de su viaje, Saori, se retiró a sus aposentos, con la sorpresa que Saga ya no se encontraba allí, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, y algo asustada, pensando de qué forma habría podido arreglárselas para salir de allí, no habría tiempo de despedirse, bueno era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para encontrarse en Oriente donde al menos podrían sentirse más tranquilos, lejos de la vigilancia del todos en el Santuario, ese día emprendió su viaje. Sentía pena en su corazón, por no poder despedirse de Saga, al menos hubiera querido verlo así fueran unos pocos minutos, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba muchísimo…

 _Octavo templo…_

\- ¡no puedo creer que hayas faltado al entrenamiento!- reprendió Camus a su amigo Milo, quien aún estaba en pijama y sin afeitar-¿hasta cuándo vas a permitir que tus problemas personales afecten tu desempeño como guerrero?

-¡Hayy ya déjame! con un día que no asista, no habrá diferencia, además Shura terminara haciéndome pedazos de nuevo…y la verdad no estoy de ánimos para enfrentar a nadie ahora, si no tienes más que decirme bien, puedes irte…- decía Milo mientras se cubría con la cobija.

-¡haber holgazán!- rezongo Camus, jalando a su amigo por los pies, mientras Milo oponía resistencia sosteniéndose de las varillas de la cama- ¡ya fue suficiente! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Me canse de ser tu niñero!- dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente.

-¿C...Camus...?- pregunto Milo aun cubierto debajo de las cobijas- ¿Qué voy a hacer para salir de esta pesadilla en la que yo mismo me metí? ¿Cómo voy a poder recuperar el amor de mi cobra?

-mmm… Pues de esta manera, dudo que lo vayas a hacer- mascullo el francés- lo mejor es que te des tiempo… y te concentres únicamente en tus labores ¿no crees que es lo mejor?

Milo se reincorporo, la verdad estaba echo un desastre, y la habitación tenia las cortinas cerradas, el aire estaba viciado, en el suelo había un paquete de pastillas para conciliar el sueño, Camus a estas alturas estaba sintiendo mucha pena por su amigo, deseaba tanto poder ayudarlo, aunque el galo, exteriormente siempre permanecía frio y calculador o parecía carecer de todo sentimiento y emoción y sus ojos violáceos parecían no inmutarse a nada, en su alma estaba sintiendo un enorme pesar por su amigo, pues lo amaba, con sus locuras, con sus tonterías, Camus era la única persona que lo aceptaría así, lo aguantaría así y lo ayudaría a salir del hoyo que el mismo cabo para sí.

Camus de Acuario jamás se había enamorado, las mujeres no eran su mayor preocupación, parecía que nadie le movía el suelo, hasta a veces sus compañeros cuestionaban su sexualidad, sin embargo al galo, poco o nada le importaba lo que pensasen de él. Aunque su cercanía con el escorpión daba lugar a muchos comentarios y rumores en el Santuario.

-Hoy bajaremos a Rodorio con Kanon ¿no deseas acompañarnos esta tarde? Vamos a beber y relajarnos en "Port Royal"- dijo el francés.

-No, Camus, la verdad hoy estoy de guardia, le pedí a Shaka que me rotara el turno el día de hoy, no estoy de muchos ánimos, y la verdad el contemplar la luna respirar aire puro y estar solo me dará un momento de claridad- contesto Milo.

-¡ _Milo rechazo invitación para ir a divertirse, en realidad está mal o el mundo se va acabar!_ \- pensó Camus en un gesto de sorpresa que no pudo disimular frente a su amigo.

-De acuerdo… mañana nos vemos- se despidió Camus y subió a su casa.

El Acuariano, tomo una ducha tibia, una vez salió del baño, envolvió su agraciada figura en una toalla, aun con la piel mojada, y el cabello algo aplastado por la humedad, abrió el refrigerador para servirse una cerveza… hace mucho no fumaba así que saco una cajita de cigarrillos y encendió uno, camino hasta su alcoba y esculcando en su armario, buscaba algo sencillo para ponerse un pantalón de cuero, botas vaqueras, y un buzo de color azul oscuro con el cuello en v, que hacía hincapié en su cuello estilizado y adornado por esas hermosas y masculinas clavículas. Tomo un sencillo frasco de loción y coloco algo en las manos y con suaves palmaditas lo unto en sus mejillas y cuello.

El sol estaba ocultándose en las rocosas montañas ofreciendo un paisaje asombroso, Shaina, Junet, Geist y Marín bajaban hacia Rodorio, iban ataviadas de civil y con sus antifaces que siempre mantenían ocultos sus rostros y libres sus bocas.

Deathmask observaba como bajaba el grupo de muchachas, y no quería perder la oportunidad de molestar a Junet.

-¡Huy! ¡El Aquelarre! - dijo Mascara soltando una risotada- Junet, ahora somos colegas ¿eh?

-¿colegas tu y yo?- dijo Junet con cierta indignación- ¡más vale que cuides de Jeruza!

_ ¿ahora todo el mundo viene a reclamarme por la mocosa?- respondió Deathmask cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-oiga Chicas… ¿el cangrejo es un marisco verdad?- pregunto socarronamente Shaina a sus demás compañeras, quienes la vieron extrañadas ante aquella extraña pregunta.

\- ¿eh? Si Shai… ¿pero a qué viene ese comentario? hay si me perdí… -respondió Marín

-….mmm. ¿Y bueno la Paella se prepara con mariscos cierto?- prosiguió la cobra

Deathmask blanqueaba los ojos sin entender – ¡haber preciosa! Déjate de comentarios absurdos ¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?- bufó el canceriano.

Con ímpetu, Shaina tomo con firmeza a Mascara por el cuello de su blusa- ¡mírame cretino!- vociferó la Saint de Ofiuco- ¡si te llegas a propasar con Jeruza y yo llego a enterarme cretino…! ¡A Shura le encantará hacer una deliciosa paella contigo! ¡Así que más vale que mantengas tus sucias manos lejos de la chica! ¿Me oíste?

El dorado de Cáncer, entrecerró sus ojos y sin dejar su maquiavélica sonrisa atino a decir -¿me estas amenazando cobrita?

Con la misma fuerza que tomo a Deathmask por el cuello de su blusa, así mismo lo empujó hacia atrás con violencia.

-¡no es una amenaza! ¡Es una advertencia! ¡Donde intentes tocarla… Shura te desollara vivo! – Vociferó la cobra- ¡vámonos muchachas!

* * *

 _Templo de Géminis._

La felicidad era algo que Saga de Géminis hace mucho no sentía a flor de piel, veía una y otra vez los boletos de avión que Saori le había obsequiado, en una valija comenzó a empacar algunas pertenencia, ropa, artículos de aseo, entre otras cosas… unos golpecitos irrumpieron.

-¿Saga?-

-Kanon, la puerta está abierta, pasa…- decía Saga mientras seguía escogiendo algunos atuendos…

-¿Saga? ¿Te vas de viaje?- inquirió Kanon de Géminis.

-Sí, la diosa Athena me encomendó una misión fuera del país, el Patriarca ya fue notificado….parto mañana mismo- dijo el mayor de los gemelos sin titubear.

\- Te encontraras con ella… ¡vamos hermano! ¡Te conozco lo suficiente para saber estas mintiendo descaradamente!- respondió airoso el marino.

Saga no podía disimular una sonrisa –hermano… no te preocupes por mi… y no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?

-¡entonces no me tomes por un imbécil! ¡ _Soy tu hermano_!- inquirió Kanon haciendo hincapié en esta última frase.

Saga se acercó al marino, y poso sus fuertes manos en los hombros de su hermano menor, el calor de esas manos fuertes siempre le trasmitía paz y desarmaba al más joven de los gemelos.

-Perdóname Kanon, es verdad… voy a verme con ella, a estas alturas es para mí muy difícil renunciar a lo que siento por Saori…- dijo el mayor

\- Saga… por favor, me encantaría que desistieras de esta locura…- Kanon mostraba un verdadero gesto de preocupación, temía por el futuro de los dos.

-Jamás permitiré que te pase nada…- le dijo Saga posando un fraternal beso en la frente de su hermano menor.

Kanon siempre agradeció a Athena, el haber devuelto a su hermano la vida, desde ese entonces el marino, siempre quiso pensar en la felicidad de él, felicidad que le había sido negada siempre, y él había contribuido mucho a eso, siempre se sintió culpable de haberle arruinado la vida a Saga con sus manipulaciones y provocaciones, por lo tanto se sentía más culpable de haber sido el autor intelectual de todos los sucesos trágicos que envolvieron a Saga como el Patriarca impostor, desde ese entonces.

Ahora tras enterarse del romance de su hermano con la diosa Athena y mantener el secreto de Saga solo era una manera de resarcir el daño y hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera peligroso, con gusto iría al infierno por su amado gemelo. Desde que la vida volvió a Saga de géminis, ellos fomentaron una relación inquebrantable.

-Kanon, veo que luces muy bien… ¿vas de salida?- pregunto el Mayor

-Saldré hoy con Camus, nos tomaremos unas cervezas en "Port Royal"- respondió el marino- ¿no quieres venir?

-En realidad debo partir mañana temprano y quiero descansar hoy, te agradezco la invitación, diviértete…- contesto Saga mientras cerraba la valija.

Kanon se despidió de saga haciendo una reverencia y salió del tercer templo.

* * *

Las jóvenes Amazonas pasaron toda la tarde en el salón de belleza y salieron a una discoteca cerca a Port Royal, allí se encontraron con Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y las chicas Shunrei y Miho.

Junet prudencialmente se acercó a las chicas que acompañaban a los bronceados.

-Miho, Shunrei… vengan, necesito decirles algo- dijo Junet

Una vez fuera de la discoteca Junet hablo con más libertad…

-Chicas… le quería pedir el favor, que no hablen de la boda, delante de Shaina… ella la aplazo por el momento.

Las jóvenes asintieron, no sin sentir pesar.

* * *

Desde que Mu de Aries había subido al trono de Patriarca, Aldebarán de Tauro, no había podido evitar sentirse solo a veces, lo extrañaba mucho, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que ambos se sentaban simplemente a ver las estrellas, ahora era cliente asiduo de "Port Royal" y había volcado su amistad hacia los demás dorados.

A lo lejos en la calle, distinguió la agraciada figura de Shura de Capricornio, quien llevaba un objeto bastante curioso en la mano.

-¡Shura! – grito desde la puerta del bar

-¿Alde? – Shura detuvo el paso, para dirigirse a su amigo…

-¡No sabía que te gustaba tocar la guitarra!- inquirió el Toro

-No, Alde ¡ya quisiera! Esta es la guitarra de Jeruza, la lleve a reparar al taller de un lutier cerca de aquí… - dijo Shura mientras abría la caja.

-¡Vaya que es un objeto precioso! – dijo el dorado de Tauro, tomándola delicadamente

-Sí, amigo así es- dijo el español mientras se dibujaba una sombra escarlata en sus mejillas… gesto que no pasó nada inadvertido para su amigo…

-Alde, nos vemos mañana, la realidad es que quiero ver a Jeru… muero por ver su rostro cuando vea su guitarra de vuelta.

-¡mucha suerte amigo!- dijo Aldebarán muy animado.

Allí mismo, iban entrando al bar Camus y Kanon, Aldebarán se les unió.

-es una lástima lo de Milo- comento Camus

-¿Lastima? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto inquieto Kanon

\- se canceló la boda del escorpión- contesto secamente el acuariano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- dijo el Toro apoyando su cerveza contra la mesa con firmeza.

-al genio de Milo, se le ocurrió acosar sexualmente a la nueva huésped de Mascara- dijo el galo con evidente molestia.

-¡es una lástima! ¡Por poco y contrato unas bailarinas para la despedida de soltero! ¡Ah!- dijo Kanon chasqueando los labios.

Aldebarán se paró de la mesa, quería tomar aire, sin duda sentía mucha pena por Shaina… sin embargo cual no sería su sorpresa allí estaba ella, sentada en un andén sola, con la mirada completamente perdida…

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí? no me parece bien que estés sola…- inquirió Aldebarán.

\- Hola Alde…- Saludo la cobra algo fatigada- No es eso… me separe de mi grupo, nosotros estamos en la discoteca de la vuelta, quise estar sola un momento…

Aldebarán se sentó a su lado, al sentir su calor, Shaina sintió un pequeño sobresalto en su corazón, no pudiendo contenerse más, se derribó por completo y lloró copiosamente, sobre las piernas de Tauro, a veces deseaba tanto que alguien viera en ella sentimientos genuinos, y en Aldebarán encontró ese refugio que tanto buscaba…pronto… un par de cálidos brazos la tomaron por su espalda, y no era Aldebarán.

Volviendo el rostro hacia atrás, pudo ver el rostro de Camus con una hermosa sonrisa, como pocas veces lo había visto, el francés mostro empatía esa noche por la joven de verdes cabellos, Aldebarán la tomo de las manos mientras Camus se asió de su espalda, Shaina desahogo en ellos toda la tristeza que no había podido mostrar delante de sus amigas… nadie había brindado un abrazo de consuelo o un hombro o ¿pierna? sobre el cual llorar, los Santos de Acuario y de Tauro, estaban dispuestos a quedarse allí el rato que fuera necesario.

-Shaina… lo siento muchísimo- dijo Camus con un tono de voz cálido que pocas veces mostraba.

A través de su nubilada mirada, Shaina contemplo la figura de Camus… allí estaba, el joven francés, de largos y marinos cabellos, que desarmaba a sus enemigos con el violeta fulgor de esos ojos divinos, allí estaban ahora mirándola a ella llenos de compasión, tal vez nunca se había fijado, pero en ese momento Camus le pareció el más hermoso de los mortales, derrochaba erotismo por doquier, pensamientos que hacían sentir a la cobra algo confundida, sin embargo no quería renunciar a esos brazos… por otro lado, allí estaba la hercúlea figura de Aldebarán, hombre de labios gruesos, y gran sonrisa, la calidez de ambos, latino y galo, la hacía sentir el paraíso en la tierra…No quería que ese eterno calor terminara jamás.

-¡ _Shaina! ¡Que rayos sucede contigo!-_ la voz de su conciencia hablaba y de un sobre salto se apartó de aquellos hombres…

-¿Shaina que sucede?- pregunto Aldebarán sorprendido de la reacción de la cobra

-Yo… l- lo siento… n- no ¡e- esto no está bien!- balbuceo Shaina - ¡Esto no está nada bien!

-¡Shaina!- Aldebarán intento ir tras ella pero Camus lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo y negando con la cabeza.

Asustada y sintiéndose culpable los abandonó, en su piel estaba la marca de aquel consuelo que recibió de Acuario y Tauro, se sentía tan confundida… corrió, corrió mucho cuando menos pensó llego a su casa….

* * *

 _Templo de Cáncer…_

Jeruza había tenido un día bastante largo, por fin pudo organizar todas sus cosas, ubico la ropa en el armario, coloco sus útiles de aseo en el baño, la foto de su padre y el viejo cuaderno de música en el buró al lado de su cama, la cual vistió con sus frazadas de animal print, sus peluches favoritos los apilo en armarios, a decir verdad esta habitación era mucho más bonita, pero se sentía algo insegura por el hecho de no tener seguridad en la puerta.

Esa mañana Deathmask había salido muy temprano y aún no había regresado, sin problemas el, le dijo a Jeruza que dispusiera de la casa a su antojo a excepción de cierta zona de la casa, la cual tenía terminantemente prohibido ir, junto a su habitación. También la autorizo a probar lo que quisiese de la cocina la cual tenía bien surtida, en ese momento a Jeruza se le antojo comer un helado, se dirigió a su habitación, tenía el reproductor y los audífonos a todo volumen, abrió una revista de esas del corazón para adolescentes y trataba de sentirse como cuando vivía con Junet.

Otra cosa que había tenido en cuenta era colgar unas campanitas en la puerta, por si acaso a "Narciso" se le ocurría entrar ella se despertaría y si osaba acercarse, ya tenía un bate de béisbol listo, debajo de la almohada.

Dejo el reproductor de música sobre la cama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, cuando de repente escucho que alguien lanzaba piedrecitas a la ventana de su habitación…

- _Pero quien podrá ser…. ¿acaso Narciso dejo las llaves y se quedó afuera?-_ dijo la joven castaña mientras se acercaba a la ventana…

-¡Jeruza! Soy yo ¡Shura!- mascullo el joven español…-¡ábreme la ventana!

Jeruza frunció el ceño…-¡Shura, como se te ocurre pretender entrar por la ventana! ¡Acaso no te enseñaron modales!

-¡No es momento de sermones Jeruza, joder! – Refuto el español- ¡ábreme la ventana y déjame pasar! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Jeruza corrió la ventana y Shura entro a la habitación, como se veía tan distinta a la que tenía en la casa de Junet.

-Mira esto Jeru… - volviendo a la ventana, entro un estuche que Jeruza reconoció muy bien… los ojos a la chica le brillaron con toda intensidad y una gran curva se dibujó en sus labios cuando el capricorniano abrió el estuche y hay estaba su guitarra totalmente como nueva.

-¡Shura! ¡Esto es! ¡Esto es!- exclamo la joven de larguísimos cabellos abalanzándose sobre su amado instrumento, y acariciándola con sus temblorosos dedos la tomo de nuevo en sus manos, movía las clavijas afinándola, mientras acariciaba su diapasón, que emitía una sencilla melodía su alma volvía a su cuerpo, Jeruza con cabía de la dicha…

El joven español de cabellos oscuros, la miraba tiernamente, en lo que la había conocido jamás la había visto tan feliz. Moría por ver sus ojos verdes y sus pronunciadas pecas, que estaba cubiertos por ese extraño antifaz.

-¡Shura! ¿Cómo podría pagarte semejante favor? ¡Dime lo que sea, yo lo hare por ti! – decía Jeruza mientras abrazaba al dorado de Capricornio por la cintura y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo del joven.

El español la tomo del mentón y retiro el antifaz, para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios,

-tú ya me pagaste, preciosa…- le dijo

Unos minutos pasaron y Jeruza, tomo el instrumento para guardarlo en su estuche, de pronto el capricorniano se percató que Jeruza llevaba un pijama muy sexy, y sintió una mezcla de gusto y celos, ¿Qué tal si Deathmask la veía así?

-¿está bien que uses ese tipo de pijamas en esta casa, Jeru?- inquirió latoso el español.

-son cómodas y aquí hace mucho calor…- respondió la ingenua chica- ¿hay algo malo con mi pijama?

Shura la observo de pies a cabeza, la pecosa llevaba puesto una blusa de tiras en satén que caía delicadamente sobre su torso y acariciaba sus pequeños pechos, y un short del mismo material que dejaba entrever un poco su generoso _derriere_ y sus piernas totalmente desnudas, y unas babuchas. Su cabello lo tenía dividido en dos trencitas, parecía una lolita.

-Vives sola con un hombre aquí…-dijo el español, sin disimular la molestia

Jeruza no entendía nada, ladeo su cabeza, y se encogió de hombros…

Antes que el capricorniano pudiera pronunciar nuevamente palabra, la puerta se escuchó, Deathmask acababa de llegar….

-¡Jeruza! – exclamo el dorado de Cáncer

Jeruza insto a Shura para que se fuera lo más pronto posible, problemas era lo que menos quería con su nuevo maestro, si los sorprendía en su habitación, el joven no quedo muy satisfecho, y lo atormentaba la idea que Jeruza fuera a recibirlo con _esa_ ropita…

-¡Ya voy! -La joven volvió a colocar su antifaz y salió a recibir a su maestro.

-Señor…- dijo ella dando una reverencia.

Cuando Deathmask la volteo a ver…

-¡hay por lo dioses! ¡Jeruza!- prorrumpo el canceriano, dedicándole una vista de arriba abajo, el joven de sonrisa maquiavélica sintió una leve presión en su entrepierna...-¡ _tú ropita_!

-Maestro… ¿hay algo malo con mi ropa?- dijo la joven dándose la vuelta

 _-¡ufff preciosa! ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada de malo con tu ropa jovencita! ¡Por mi desnuda puedes andar! ¡Pero que nalgas! –_ pensó Mascara mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza, ¿esa era la chica torpe que era el hazme reír del Santuario? El joven de cabellos azules por un momento imagino embistiéndola por detrás como a él le gustaba, someterla a su antojo…

-¡Ejem!- carraspeó el canceriano saliendo de aquel breve trance- espérame aquí un momento… - y fue a su habitación y regreso con un kimono de seda negro que le había regalado una de sus amiguitas y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo de Jeruza- así está mejor…más tarde hará fresco y no quiero que pesques un catarro- dijo "Narciso" reprimiendo el deseo en su cuerpo…

 _ **-¡A Shura le encantará hacer una deliciosa paella contigo!**_ -Recordó la amenaza de Shaina

-Jeruza por favor, quiero que te levantes muy de madrugada, desayunaremos y saldremos al coliseo- y volviendo a su sonrisa maquiavélica- ¡no te vayas a confiar porque eres una jovencita hermosa! ¡Tendrás el mismo trato que cualquiera de mis aprendices masculinos! Así que es mejor que descanses hoy… ¡ah y otra cosa… no creas que una simple tranca de sillón, puede conmigo niña ingenua! ¡jajajaja!

-buenas noches maestro- contesto Jeruza toda vez que se dirigía a su cuarto….

* * *

 _Shaina salió muy de mañanita a entrenar al Coliseo, para su sorpresa, se encontró nuevamente con Camus y Aldebarán, que estaban haciendo estiramiento esa mañana, el cielo aún estaba de purpura, Shaina se sentó en las gradas del Coliseo a conversar con ambos dorados a agradecerles el gesto tan especial que tuvieron con ella anoche…_

 _-linda… -dijo el toro- siempre será un placer ayudarte…_

 _Aldebarán tomo su máscara y la aventó lejos y sentó un apasionado beso en los labios de la cobra, la cual se sorprendió y se estremeció, sus labios se sentían increíbles…_

 _-Shai… sé que me has pensado mucho…lo se… yo también… - le susurro tauro en el oído mientras le daba suaves mordiscos a sus lóbulos, cosa que la electrizó por completo y la desarmo…_

 _Otro par de brazos se asió por su espalda y la tomo por la cintura, un fino aroma invadió sus sentidos,_

 _-_ _et mon précieux ... tu ne me veux pas ...? (y a mi preciosa…no me deseas ?)- susurro Camus, mientras hacía a un lado su cabello verde para liberar su cuello…-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, mon amour (te he pensado mucho, mi amor)_

 _Escuchar a Camus susurrándole dulces palabras en su idioma natal, era para la Cobra un completo éxtasis, se sentía aprisionada entre ambos hombres que pronto la desnudaron por completo y la besaban por todas partes, Shaina no dejaba de sentirse culpable por aquella ola de placer que sentía, el francés de largos cabellos azules, la miraba con deseo mientras posaba su boca en sus pechos y el latino recorría con sus gruesas manos toda su piel y sus piernas…_

 _-como… como se atreven… - decía entre jadeos de placer la cobra- ustedes son dos…- murmuraba mientras se humedecía con sus labios las puntas de los dedos._

 _Aldebarán pronto poso su mano en la entrepierna y acaricio la suave humedad de la intimidad palpitante de aquella mujer que tenía enfrente. Camus delineaba con sus manos algo frías, la cintura y los pechos se Shaina…_

 _-Como se atreven…- decía la Saint de Ofiuco, balanceando las caderas embistiendo la mano del taurino, que la penetraba con sus gruesos dedos._

 _Los hombres intercambiaron, Tauro se asió del cuello de la chica, y Camus bajo hasta su intimidad y la beso apasionadamente, enloqueciendo a la joven de éxtasis_

 _-¡cómo se atreven! –Lloriqueaba Shaina y abría las piernas todo cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitía- ¡ustedes son dos caballeros dorados y yo una simple Amazona a merced de ustedes!_

 _A lo lejos la figura de un tercer hombre parecía aterrado ante semejante visión…era Milo de Escorpión._

 _¡SHAINAAAA !_

La Cobra despertó de un sobresalto, aun excitada consecuencia de aquel sueño… se paró de golpe de la cama, y se ducho con agua muy fría, como castigándose por haber sido presa de aquellos hombres que habían servido de consuelo la noche anterior….

 _-menos mal todo se trató de un sueño perturbador-_ pensó para sí…

 _ **Buenas noches mis queridas lectoras, hoy hice un capitulo bastante largo hoy, la verdad quería adentrarme un poco en los demás personajes, ya que casi estoy atando todos los cabos, faltan episodios, sin embargo no quiero que todo salga forzado, así que procuro darme el tiempo de no alargar más de lo necesario, pero tampoco que se quede un solo cabo suelto, agradezco mucho la atención que me han brindado en este proceso, para mí ha sido un placer escribir este mi primer fic, el cual no pensé que fuera a ser largo ¿cielo voy por el cap 27!**_

 _ **Amo a todos estos personajes… y todos son tan especiales para mí, con sus detalles…**_

 _ **Veo la ventana y llueve bastante, y la musa me está puyando aquí sentada en mi escritorio…**_

 _ **Saludos desde la lluviosa capital de Colombia.**_

 _ **Eville Thrash**_


	28. Cap 28 Macaroons

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Msami Kurumada y colaboradores…**_

 _ **Las canciones que canta Jeruza pertenecen a:**_

 _ **B-52´s (Give back my man)**_

 _ **Joan Jett ( I love rock ´n roll)**_

 _ **Laura Branigan (Self Control)**_

 _ **Cap 28. Macaroons**_

Jeruza agradeció a todos los dioses el maravilloso regalo que su ex maestra había hecho para ella, con su reproductor nuevo y sus audífonos al menos ya no tendría que molestar a nadie con su música, esa mañana, se madrugo aun cuando estaba muy obscuro, eran las 4 am, simplemente tomó una ducha rápida, se cepillo los dientes y colocó su antifaz, paso por la habitación de su ahora maestro, Deathmask quien aún dormía…

-¡ _jijiji! ¡Narciso, va a levantar el techo de la casa con sus ronquidos!-_ dijo Jeruza mientras dejaba escapar una risita infantil.

Esculcó entre las alacenas de la cocina, y se sintió muy bien de ver que el dorado de Cáncer, mantenía su despensa muy bien surtida. Había bastantes cosas para comer…

Preparaba café, tortilla de huevos, rebanadas de pan con Nutella, y zumo de Naranja…

Jeruza comenzó lavando la loza que había dejado sucia, llevaba puestos sus audífonos con la música a full, cantando a pleno pulmón…

 _She cuts her hair_ _  
_ _And calls his name._ _  
_ _Wishin' everything could be the same,_ _  
_ _Like when she had him._ __

 _¡I'll give you fish,!_ _  
_ _¡I'll give you candy,!_ _  
_ _¡I'll give you everthing! ¡ i have in my hand.!_

El Santo del cuarto templo, se despertó a causa de los cantos de la chica que venían de la cocina, un poco molesto de ver su sueño interrumpido, sin embargo el aroma agradable del desayuno que la joven preparaba esa mañana, dibujo una bella curva en sus labios.

 _-Vaya… la mocosita se ha madrugado…-_ pensó el dorado, mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha…

Al rato… el joven de cabellos azules, entro a la cocina, con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su fina cintura.

A causa del alto volumen que tenía la música en el reproductor, Jeruza no pudo percatarse de su presencia… ella estaba absorta terminando de preparar los dos desayunos.

Aprovechando su distracción, Mascara, quiso darse otro banquete visual con ella, la chica estaba dándole la espalda, su cabello estaba suelto, era tan largo que parecía su único atuendo, vista así de esa forma parecía estar desnuda, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era una batola de satén, una pantaloneta, y unas graciosas babuchas pues hacia un verano intenso aun de madrugada, ella aún continuaba cantando a pleno pulmón… sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó aún más a la joven, se embriagó de su aroma a mujercita, contemplaba cada centímetro de esas alargadas piernas de espaldas; sus caderas y derriere contoneándolos al ritmo de la música, hacían arder su entrepierna nuevamente, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros del trasero de la chica.

 _-la muy tonta se va a destrozar los oídos con semejante estridencia…-_ pensó el dorado de Cáncer, sin apartarse de ella, moría por acunar sus manos en aquellas protuberancias que se contoneaban tan cerca de él.

 _¡I love rock n' roll!_ _  
_ _¡So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!_ _  
_ _¡I love rock n' roll!_ _  
_ _¡So come an' take your time an' dance with me!_

Jeruza seguía cantando, sin inmutarse, sin caer en cuenta del hombre que estaba a una distancia demasiada corta, invadiendo su espacio personal.

La joven agarro un jarrón plástico lleno de jugo, dispuesta a llevárselo a la mesa, y cuál no sería su sorpresa, se dio la vuelta tropezando con su maestro, derramando sobre el joven de cabellos azules todo el zumo de naranja.

-¡Como un demonio Jeruza! ¡Es que acaso no puedes ver! – vocifero Mascara, sin que su cuerpo disimule el evidente deseo en su cuerpo- ¡Torpe!

-Ooops! ahh, Narciso… buenos días, no te preocupes ya lo arreglo y preparo más- dijo Jeruza de una forma muy calmada con una sonrisita y se volvió al mesón a exprimir más naranjas, mientras seguía absorta en su música contoneando sus caderas.

-¡Narciso!- grito cáncer, mientras se secaba el jugo de su cuerpo, con un trapo, -¿Cómo Diablos fue que me llamaste?

 _you take my self, you take my self control_ _  
_ _another night, another day goes by_ _  
_ _i never stop myself to wonder why_ _  
_ _you help me to forget to play my role_ _  
_ _you take my self, you take my self control_

Jeruza seguía cantando como si nada, Mascara, se sintió irritado ante la indiferencia de la chica, que seguía cantando y escuchando música en su reproductor, contoneándose mientras exprimía más naranjas… e impulsivamente arranco los audífonos de sus orejas, y la chica se volvió a él, con cara de póker,

-¿me escuchaste niña?- rezongo Cáncer- ¿Por qué diablos me llamaste "Narciso"?

-Vaya… Narciso… en mis épocas se daba los buenos días...- dijo la chica en un tono travieso, la situación le causaba mucha gracia a la jovencita- ¡arrugas la nariz tan lindo cuando te enojas! ¿Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? – Dijo la chica con cierta picardía tocando la nariz del joven italiano- ¡tienes un cuerpo envidiable! – Dicho esto Jeruza le soltó una nalgada y le zampo un beso en la mejilla al dorado de cáncer, que rojo como un tomate, se congelo allí en su lugar, ante la actitud insolente de la chica – Más bien, venga a la mesa, maestro que se enfría y hoy tenemos muchas cosas por hacer…

 _-¡pero como se atreve! ¡Que se ha creído esta chica al tener la osadía de hablarme de semejante modo!¡Debería ser azotada por igualada!-_ pensó Mascara clavando sus ojos en la chica que ya se había sentado en la mesa a untar algo de Nutella en su rebanada de pan.

-el café está muy dulce, Jeruza…- decía el italiano quien aún tenía un asomo de rubor en sus mejillas, debido a la situación vergonzosa que acababa de pasar.

 _-¿Crees que soy débil Narciso? Ustedes los dorados se confían mucho de su fuerza, pero las chicas tenemos otro poder muy diferente… pensare más rápido que tú, no te tengo miedo_ …- Pensaba Jeruza mientras colocaba un trozo de pan y bebía algo de café, observando fijamente al dorado de Cáncer, a través de sus insolentes y afilados ojos…

Muchas cosas habían cambiado para la joven Jeruza, a Mascara, como su maestro, ella estaba dispuesta a someterse a su entrenamiento y a respetarlo como era debido, pero el resto del tiempo, trataría de intimidarlo para que no se le ocurriera ni por un instante propasarse con ella, si él era un pervertido como todos decían, entonces ella siempre le tomaría la delantera, a estas alturas, Jeruza ya no le temía a nada…

La joven se levantó de la mesa… y paso por el lado de su maestro nuevamente- iré a mi cuarto a vestirme, más tarde nos vemos- dijo Jeruza mientras apretaba y ladeaba una de las mejillas del canceriano con sus dedos.

-¡Jovencita! ¡Espera un momento!- bufó Mascara- ¡Esta es mi casa, y tendrás que aprender modales!

-Como digas Narciso….- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-¡y no me digas Narciso! ¡Llámame Mascara de Muerte! – dijo el italiano quien trataba de no perder el quicio.

-¡No quero, porque es difícil de decir! – refutó Jeruza

-Claro que no es difícil de decir….- Mascara se levantó a recoger los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero.

-Como digas Narciso…- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡Mocosa!- vocifero el canceriano, sin embargo ella ya no estaba allí.

Una hora después, ya con sus atuendos de entrenamiento, Jeruza portando su máscara de metal, iban de salida, cuando se encontraron con Shura de Capricornio…

-¡Vaya amigo! ¡Hace mucho no nos vemos!- Saludo vehemente el canceriano a su amigo español.

-Deathmask, ¿Cómo has estado? Si… es que quería acompañarlos, yo también voy al Coliseo… - decía el capricorniano, mientras veía de reojo a Jeruza, quien al parecer no estaba desanimada, se mortificaba pensando que algo hubiera sucedido, no podía evitar que su estómago se revolviera de celos, pensando que su joven amada vivía allí sola con un hombre…

-¡Shura! ¡Como estas!- corrió Jeruza hacia el Santo de la décima casa, recargándose en su fuerte brazo-¡estoy tan feliz de que decidieras acompañarnos…!

El joven español, se sonrojo, el cuerpo de su amada jovencita, se sentía tan bien.

-Veo que son muy cercanos ustedes dos ¿eh?- inquirió el italiano.

-¡Ohh si, maestro!- dijo la joven Jeruza - ¡Shura es el amor de mi vida! ¡De hecho! Ya creo que no voy a necesitar esto… - dijo la joven, mientras aventaba su máscara lejos, ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes, dejando al descubierto su fresco cutis repleto de pecas.

Mascara no pudo sustraerse a la cándida belleza de la joven, era mucho más hermosa de lo que pudiera imaginarse, sin embargo, él tenía que guardar las distancias con ella, y concentrarse en el entrenamiento, cosa que le iba a costar más trabajo de lo que creía.

-¡Jeruza! Hoy vamos a empezar suave, quiero medir tu resistencia física, no creas que será fácil conmigo, esto será progresivo ¿me entiendes?- dijo el italiano

La joven de largos cabellos, asintió con la cabeza, mientras iba bien agarrada del brazo del joven español, quien la veía extrañado de su actitud.

-Jeru… ¿estás bien? ¿De veras no temes al entrenamiento con Mascara?, tu no lo conoces… no conoces las facetas más oscuras del hombre con el cual vives- dijo el capricorniano, sin disimular su preocupación- yo siempre he sido muy cercano de él, y conozco muy bien los crueles métodos que emplea con sus aprendices…

-¿Sabes que Shura?- contesto la joven frunciendo el ceño- ¡ya me canse que me andes subestimando y tratando como si yo fuera una chica débil!

-¡la diferencia que tienes contra cualquier dorado, es infinita Jeruza! ¡Joder!- mascullo el español

-¡Aishh!- la joven blanqueo los ojos- ¿crees que no lo sé? ¡Ubícate Shura! ¡Narciso, va a entrenarme! No a enfrentarse conmigo, ¿igual que?

-¿Narciso? ¿Por qué le dices así Jeru…?- inquirió el Santo de la décima casa.

\- bueno… yo le digo así, porque es muy lindo- dijo la joven desprevenida- así que no me gusta decirle mascara, eso suena horrible.

-Jeruza… a veces me molesta un poco tu insolencia, te has pasado chica…- contesto el Santo de la cabra.

-lo siento Shura… no quiero ofenderte, lo que pasa es que con todo esto, ya estoy cansándome que me tomen por débil y tonta…- dijo la joven- en la vida uno se cansa, de ser tan buena persona y que la gente no lo valore….

-Tú no eres tonta… ¿Cómo crees?- replico el joven de cabellos oscuros

-Gracias amor mío…- dijo la Jeruza, mientras tomaba Shura por el mentón para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Deathmask iba delante de ellos, realmente se sentía sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver entre su alumna y su compañero, ellos andaban juntos y él ni se había dado por enterado, de veras que hacía mucho que no interactuaba con su amigo, o Shura era muy discreto. Finalmente también había entendido las amenazas de la cobra del día anterior.

Cuando llegaron al Coliseo, allí estaban los demás dorados, estaban calentando y no demoraron en secretearse entre ellos, preguntándose quien era la bellísima joven que acompañaba a Shura y a Mascara.

Para Jeruza, no pasaron inadvertidos los comentarios de los caballeros dorados, quienes no apartaban de ella sus miradas, situación bastante exasperante para la joven, a excepción de Camus y Milo, que estaban al margen de lo que sucedía.

-¡miren señores!- dijo la joven insolente- dejen ya de murmurar entre ustedes, como si jamás me hubieran visto, ¿No se dan cuenta que soy Jeruza?

-¡Jeruza! – exclamaron algunos, en especial Aioria y Tauro

 _Flash back, hace algún tiempo en Port Royal_

 _ **-¡huy! ¡Muchachos! ¡Miren quien estaba bebiendo sola aquí!- decía Shura de Capricornio quien había ido a la barra por mas cervezas y no pudo evitar verla allí -¿Sabes ya las buenas nuevas eh?- agrego.**_

 _ **-no lo sé, ni me importa- le dijo Jeruza.**_

 _ **Shura se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa con sus compañeros, que no estaba muy lejos de la barra**_

 _ **-¡así que nuestro escorpión favorito, finalmente se casa con la bella cobra del Santuario! – dijo Shura hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Jeruza, a quien disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir.**_

 _ **-Nuestro amigo será muy feliz y es lo que importa- dijo Aioria que ese día decidió por fin acompañarlos a beber.**_

 _ **-¡van a botar la casa por la ventana! -Decía Kanon de Géminis mientras bebía su botella.**_

 _ **-Desde que la comida esté buena, lo demás me vale- decía Aldebarán de Tauro.**_

 _ **-aun parece mentira que Milo, quien tiene un gran listado de mujeres en su historial, haya aceptado casarse, ¿Quién lo creería?- decía el caballero de Cáncer.**_

 _ **-¡huu sii! Y más de una mensa que botaba las babas por él, va a sufrir pobres! ¡jajaja! – exclamo Shura, con el único objetivo de atormentar a la pobre Jeruza.**_

 _ **-¡OYE TU!- se levantó Jeruza de la barra, y se paró en frente desafiante ante Shura- ¿¡por qué me atormentas!? ¡Déjame sufrir mis penas en paz de una vez!- y sin pensar en lo borracha que ya se hallaba; Jeruza intento lanzar un golpe a Shura quien lo esquivo y la joven resbalo directo a la mesa donde estaban bebiendo los dorados, causando un desastre, todos rompieron a reír, excepto Camus de Acuario y Aioria de Leo. Quienes mostraron compasión por la joven ayudándola a incorporarse. Jeruza se soltó de ellos con violencia.**_

 _ **-¡ya déjenme!- la joven guerrera con el corazón hecho añicos por la vergüenza salió de aquel lugar. Shura pretendía seguirla y Aioria lo detuvo.**_

 _ **-¡ya déjala en paz! ¡No seas miserable!- dijo Aioria- ¡acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres!, ¡cabron!**_

 _ **-¡Aioria, no te metas en mis asuntos! ¡Jeruza es mi maldito problema ahora déjame! – y Shura salió del bar también.**_

 _Fin del flash back_

-veo que esa muchacha ha cambiado bastante…- dijo Aioria de Leo, recordando cómo Jeruza, había pasado semejante vergüenza, esa noche, en que fue objeto de burlas de todos sus amigos.

-Ya era hora ¿no?- contesto Shaka de Virgo- esa niña llego a este Santuario totalmente oprimida, y veo que algo se liberó en ella…eso me alegra bastante y estoy feliz de haberla podido ayudar.

Kanon se acercó a Camus y a Milo…- Muchachos… -dijo sin quitar sus ojos de Jeruza…- ¿esa es la joven que Milo intento tirarse?

-¡Ya ni me lo recuerdes!- vociferó el escorpión…

Camus observaba la situación con indiferencia.

-¡Jajajaj! Ahora ¡si lo entiendo!- se carcajeo Kanon- ¡pero como no! ¡Es que la tonta esa, esta es buenísima! ¡Con ese trasero tan brrrr! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado _entrenarla_ a mí! ¡Conmigo aprende a pelear y _hasta más_! ¡jajaja!

-¡Ya cállate idiota!- gritó Milo- ¡además esa niñita es de Shura! ¿No te das cuenta que llegaron juntos? ¡No digas más estupideces!

-¡Fiuuu! ¡Ya cálmate!- respondió Kanon- de razón la chica ya no porta su máscara, ¿es que acaso el cabrito ya se la corono?

-¡Kanon! No hables a la ligera de las mujeres…-inquirió Camus- sabes que eso me molesta mucho.

Más tarde la joven Jeruza se acercó a Camus, Milo y Kanon…

-¡uh! ¡Los tres chiflados! , ¡Camus, Kanon y Milo! ¡Holaaaa, holaaaa holaaaaa! ¡Hola! – Exclamo con histrionismo, la joven soltando una risita infantil y burletera- ¡con permisito!

-¡Jeruza! ¡Galopina desgobernada! – Inquirió Deathmask, tratando de no salirse de casillas- ¡Deja las confianzas y vamos ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo!

-¡ya voy maestro!- dijo mientras se dirigió al santo de la sexta Casa- Shaka… como estas… ojala pudiéramos reunirnos otro día… digo para hablar, no he olvidado la tarde tan amena que pase tomando el té contigo, y ahora vivimos más cerca…

-Ten por seguro que así será, Jeruza- respondió Shaka, sonriéndole tiernamente- de echo si te sientes muy cansada después del entrenamiento con Mascara, estaré gustoso de _recibirte en mi casa hoy..._

Jeruza respondió haciéndole una reverencia a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Jeruza! – Musitó el capricorniano, tomándola del brazo, apartándola del grupo- ¿Qué clase de _relación_ tienes con Shaka?

-¿relación con Shaka? ¡Pff! ¡Diablos no!- contesto la adolescente.

-¡No te burles de mi Jeruza!- inquirió latoso el capricorniano- no me gusto la forma en como él te hablo, esto de los masajes y las citas en su casa me parece muy extraño…

-Mira… no sé qué diablos te imaginas que pueda haber entre él y yo…- alego Jeruza- pero lo que sea, sácatelo ya de la cabeza…o esto no funcionara, Shura yo quiero sentirme libre, además a quien amo _es a ti._

La joven de largos cabellos, se despidió de el con un apasionado beso, que no pasó inadvertido entre los demás caballeros que estaban allí observando toda la situación.

-¡Jeruza! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Ven ahora mismo!- dijo Deathmask, quien ya se estaba exasperando con la situación

-estoy lista maestro, lo que digas…- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

-ok Jeruza, vamos a empezar dando 20 vueltas alrededor del Coliseo…- dijo Deathmask ubicándose en su trabajo.

-¡20 vueltas! ¡Pero si mi maestra me pedía solo 15!- inquirió la joven.

-a ver… ¡la vi! – exclamo el italiano chasqueando los dedos.

Jeruza emprendió el trote _-¡voy a terminar rendida! ¡es más difícil y esto será solo el comienzo!_ \- pensó la joven mientras comenzaba su maratón alrededor del Coliseo.

 _En el mismo lugar, más tarde…_

Camus y Milo estaban terminando su entrenamiento, ya iban camino a casa.

-¿es que usted y Shura jamás se van a arreglar?- pregunto el Acuariano.

-la verdad… el chistesito de la guitarra de esa chiquilla tonta, me salió más caro de lo que pensé- respondió el escorpión

-más infantil de tu parte hacer semejante estupidez…- inquirió Camus.

-¡aish! Lo que digas, igual en algún momento a Shura se le pasara la estupidez, últimamente anda como tonto detrás de esa niñita- alego Milo de escorpión cruzando sus brazos alrededor de la nuca.

-bueno… parece increíble de todas maneras que finalmente Shura cayo rendido a los pies de esa joven, cuando él precisamente era quien más la fastidiaba- dijo el de la onceava casa pasándose los dedos por el mentón.

\- a propósito Camus… ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?- pregunto el dorado de Escorpión.

-la verdad… sí. Pensaba en visitar a una persona- respondió Camus.

-¿una persona? – Inquirió indagador Milo- ¿y eso desde cuándo?

-como te mata la curiosidad ¿eh? Pues no pienso contarte….- respondió Camus- a propósito ya llegamos a tu casa, ¡nos vemos!- el acuariano se fue apresuradamente a su casa.

-¡Oye! ¡Camus! Espera… no me dejes así…- Milo que quedo hablando solo.

En cuanto llego a su casa, Camus de Acuario, se ducho, se puso un pantalón de jeans, una camiseta negra que resaltaba su fina silueta trabajada por el entrenamiento, un par de tenis, y tomo de la cocina una cajita de _macaroons_ que había comprado la noche anterior en Rodorio y la metió en una bolsita de papel.

Tomo una chaqueta negra que reposaba en su sofá, y salió de su casa, cuando fue llegando a escorpión, miro a todos lados, para no encontrarse con Milo.

Se escabulló como pudo, hasta el recinto de las Amazonas, se sentía algo extraño, ya que desde que piso el Santuario cuando era un niño, jamás se había aventurado ir hasta allá.

Subió por una pequeña colina, luego descendió y desde allí observo a Shaina, que estaba recogiendo la ropa que había tendido el día anterior y entrando a su hogar.

Se acercó a su casa, Camus se sentía algo nervioso, ya que era algo que no hacia habitualmente, escabullirse en un lugar repleto de mujeres, no era precisamente algo que alguien con una mente fría y cabal como él haría, sin embargo, la noche anterior se sintió conmovido por las lágrimas de la joven de cabellos verdes y la verdad quería saber cómo se encontraba y ofrecerle una mano.

Shaina, estaba terminando de colocar la ropa en el armario, el vestido de novia se encontraba en un maniquí, aun allí, se le revolvía el estómago de verlo...

- _en cuanto llegue Saori, lo devolveré, ya no quiero que este aquí_ \- pensó Shaina- _no lo bajo del maniquí solo para no estropearlo, pero me siento harta de verlo allí._

Pronto sintió que golpeaban en su casa… y salió a abrir la puerta.

¿C-Camus? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto la cobra, demasiado extrañada, las imágenes de su sueño venían una y otra vez a su mente- que vergüenza contigo… yo no estoy arreglada como podrás darte cuenta…

-No te preocupes… Shaina…quería saber cómo te encuentras, Aldebarán y yo nos preocupamos, cuando te fuiste- dijo Camus haciendo señas de querer entrar a la casa de Shaina.

-son muy amables de preocuparse por mi…- pasa por favor- respondió la cobra.

Camus entro y Shaina lo invito a sentarse en el sofá, la joven se sentó en el mismo sillón, a cierta distancia del francés.

-Shaina, te traje estos dulces…- el Santo de la onceava casa, tomo la bolsa y se la paso a la joven quien tomo la caja que venía adentro de la bolsita y la abrió.

-¡Camus! ¡Esto huele delicioso! ¡Y debe saber divino! ¡Preparare algo de té!- la joven cobra, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a prender la tetera.

Desde la sala donde se encontraba, Camus observo el vestido de novia de Shaina que reposaba sobre un maniquí, imagino lo hermosa que ella se hubiese visto con aquel vestido, en medio de lirios blancos, caminando a paso lento al altar, siendo el centro de atención de todas la miradas, todas la mujeres la envidiarían, y todos los hombres la desearían, el joven de cabello marino, no se había detenido a pensar jamás en lo hermosa que era la novia de su amigo, Camus solía ser muy respetuoso frente a esos temas, sin embargo en ese momento su corazón se llenó de rabia contra Milo, ¿Cómo diablos, pudo habérsele pasado por la cabeza el haber roto el corazón de una mujer de la talla de Shaina, por obsesionarse con una niñita como Jeruza?

-Camus… no le voy a poner azúcar al te, con los dulces que trajiste será suficiente ¿bueno?- dijo la cobra desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes Shaina, yo suelo comerlos así- respondió Camus, como saliendo de un trance.

Shaina salió de la cocina con la tetera y dos tazas de porcelana en una bandeja, la joven de cabello verde, lucia muy fresca, llevaba puesta una amplia remera en cuello bandeja que caía sutilmente en sus hombros, una pantaloneta en jeans y unas sandalias, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando despejado su hermoso y delgado cuello, su rostro se encontraba cubierto con un extraño antifaz que a veces los usaban las amazonas y jóvenes aspirantes a amazona, para estar cubiertas mientras comían o bebían algo. La cobra se inclinó a dejar la bandeja en la mesa, y Camus no pudo sustraerse a la belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente, la blusa de ella era tan escotada, que cuando estaba inclinada el caballero pudo darse cuenta que la joven no llevaba sostén, y la observo integra, deteniéndose en sus fuertes piernas, caderas y derriere, sin embargo volvió rápidamente su cara a otro lado, se estaba sintiendo algo culpable, Shaina era algo prohibido para él.

-y dime Camus… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- pregunto la Saint de ofiuco, sentándose y tomando una de las galletitas que el acuariano le llevo.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, y traerte este detalle…- respondió Camus, regalándole una bella sonrisa acomodándose en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas, mientras sacaba una cajita de cigarrillos.

-¿Shaina te molesta?- le pregunto el joven santo.

-no para nada, puedes hacerlo- respondió la joven.

Camus de Acuario tomo un cigarrillo lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió, con cierta gracia, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Shaina… ¿tú de verdad no piensas perdonar a Milo?- inquirió el Santo de la jarra.

La Saint de Ofiuco frunció el ceño- Camus, con lo que él intento hacer, realmente me decepciono mucho, a estas alturas yo ya no sé si lo amo…además por su culpa cometí la estupidez de pedirle al Patriarca que expulsaran a Jeruza, siendo ella inocente de toda esta situación, y para sentirme más miserable, ella fue a parar a casa del sádico de Máscara.

-Por Jeruza no deberías preocuparte Shaina… es una jovencita insolente que al parecer tiene controlada la situación, a veces me parece una chica bocona que debería ser castigada por ser tan grosera- contesto Camus.

-No digas eso Camus… es verdad que la chica tiene sus arranques y quiere pasarse de chistosa, pero aquí en el recinto la queremos mucho, la hemos echado de menos con sus tonterías- Shaina tomaba el té, cruzando sus piernas, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-si es verdad… Shaina… _"con todo respeto, eres una jovencita demasiado hermosa, y Milo es un estúpido" –_ Camus reprimió esa última frase- me alegro de verte tan fresca esta mañana- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Shaina se ruborizo ante aquel comentario, aunque agradecía a los dioses el llevar su antifaz, que ocultaba sus gestos.

Shaina observaba como el acuariano, colocaba el cigarrillo por última vez en su boca antes de apagarlo contra el platico de porcelana que había en la mesa del centro, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, semejante hombre, matándola a besos y caricias, con esas manos rasposas y grandes, Camus un joven enigmático en todo el sentido de la palabra, era muy difícil adivinar que podía estar pensando, Shaina quería leer esos ojos violeta, y ver a través de ellos, pero Camus era un tempano de hielo. Sin embargo, poseía un porte tal, que ni siquiera un dios del Olimpo podía gozar de un porte más armonioso, el duro entrenamiento en el Coliseo, había dado sus frutos. ¿Cómo antes no había podido fijarse en él? El acuariano parecía estar a la sombra de su amigo Milo, o tal vez era porque el escorpión era más extrovertido que alguien como Camus pasaba inadvertido…

El pulso de ella comenzó a acelerarse, por un momento pensó en que quería agarrarlo a besos y devorarlo vivo, deslizar sus pequeñas manos debajo de la fina tela de su camiseta negra y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, ver ese rostro agraciado con facciones pronunciadas en un gesto de total lujuria , escucharlo jadear de placer… ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Derretir ese tempano de hielo y hacerlo arder?

 _-¡Maldita sea Shaina! –_ Gritaba nuevamente la voz de la conciencia- _¡es el mejor amigo de Milo! ¡Es mejor que pases de él y lo despidas pero ya de lo contrario, resultaras quemada!_

Ambos estiraron la mano para agarrar las galletitas que reposaban en la cajita y los dedos de ambos se encontraron, en una suave caricia, Shaina aparto rápidamente su mano de allí.

Camus entendió el mensaje, la cobra se estaba empezando a sentir incomoda ante la situación. El joven se levantó de la mesa. Y sonriendo como muy pocas veces lo hacía se volvió a la cobra.

-me alegra mucho saber que te encuentras bien- el francés tomo su chaqueta y la colgó en su hombro- nos vemos después, de todas maneras piensa las cosas.

\- de acuerdo Camus, lo pensare- dijo Shaina toda vez que ya se había despedido de él.

Shaina suspiro de alivio apenas el joven se fue, la verdad no quería resultar quemada, aun cuando estaba furiosa, la imagen agraciada y viril de Milo de escorpión invadía su mente, para empotrarse allí, aun lo amaba… extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su inigualable voz y su sonrisa, el fulgor azul de esos zafiros, la calidez de su piel desnuda junto a la suya… su larga cabellera azul ondeando y jugueteando con el viento. Milo siempre represento la imagen de lo erótico, prefería mantenerse lejos, pues su sola cercanía, la pondría a sus pies de nuevo.

Camus de acuario, llego a su casa, encendió otro cigarrillo, y pensó toda la tarde en Shaina, a veces deseaba en su corazón, después de verla esa tarde, que se olvidara de su amigo, sin embargo, su sentido de la lealtad, hacía que su conciencia gritara en su mente…

 _En Oriente…_

Saga finalmente aterrizo, en breves instante encendió su cosmos, haciéndole saber a su diosa que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, y allí se quedó esperándola con ansias…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Buenas noches mis queridas amigas, he decidió hacer los capítulos más largos, puesto que quiero abarcar un poco más en la vida de los demás personajes entre otras cosas porque mis publicaciones han estado algo lentas, debido a asuntos personales que estoy resolviendo, pero bueno mis actualizaciones trato que sean lo más pronto posible…**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Eville**_


	29. Cap 29: la prueba

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y colaboradores…**_

 _ **Las canciones que canta Jeruza pertenecen a:**_

 _ **No doubt (Bathweater)**_

 _ **Atercipelados (cosita seria)**_

 _ **Cap 29: la prueba**_

Saga de Géminis, se encontraba en una cafetería esa mañana, bebía algo de jugo, sin duda hacía un calor tremendo, jamás se detuvo a pensar en cómo era de agitada, la vida fuera del Santuario, la gente iba y venía, chicas con uniformes de marinero, y chicos con sobrios trajes de instituto, gente en sus autos yendo a trabajar, tumultos de gente, a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, sin duda la vida en el Santuario como sea, era menos agitada, el humo de los autos era insoportable, mezclado al calor. Géminis, pidió otro refresco, y observaba a su alrededor, sus maletas y cofre dorado con su armadura reposaban en sus pies, la había llevado consigo para no despertar sospechas en el Patriarca.

Saori, se encontraba en una agitada reunión, planeando algunas visitas a grandes empresas, para hacer llegar invitaciones a una gala de beneficencia, ya había sentido el cosmos de su amado.

En cuanto termino la reunión, mando a llamar a Tatsumi a su oficina.

-Tatsumi, voy a ser muy sincera contigo- dijo Saori cruzando los dedos apoyada en su escritorio, sin tapujos- en estos momentos, yo estoy en una relación romántica con uno de mis caballeros dorados, y ahora él se encuentra en Japón.

Tatsumi, había notado cambios significativos en Saori, durante los últimos meses, desde que llego al Santuario, y ya sentía sospechas sobre la identidad del caballero en cuestión.

-Mi señora- contesto el mayordomo- yo no soy quien para cuestionar sus decisiones, si son o no correctas, antes de diosa, usted es una mujer, ¿Qué si sea correcto? Eso no me corresponde juzgarlo.

-el punto Tatsumi…- dijo la joven diosa, levantándose de su escritorio asomándose a la ventana, dando la espalda a su mayordomo- es que en el Santuario nadie lo sabe, y no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere.

-Mi Señora…- replico en tono paternal el robusto hombre- trabajo para la familia Kido hace muchos años, mucho antes que su abuelo, emprendiera ese viaje a Grecia y nos viéramos involucrados con el Santuario… yo jure lealtad para esta familia, así que, mi fidelidad es a usted mi Señora, no soy muy entendido de sus asuntos con los caballeros, más allá de lo que Mitsumasa Kido ya me explico en lo que trabaje con él, durante el entrenamiento de los muchachos del orfanato. En los asuntos del corazón mi Señora, nadie manda… yo no diré absolutamente nada, y los empleados y todos los de la Fundación Graude tienen un acuerdo de confidencialidad, por lo que nadie se enterara, más sin embargo Su Excelencia, como amigo y tutor, no sobra decirle que tenga mucho cuidado.

-Muchas gracias Tatsumi- dijo Saori, con un brillo especial en sus ojos- por ahora quiero que mandes a buscar a Saga y lo reciban aquí en la mansión Kido, me informan cuando ya esté aquí por favor…

-Así se hará Señora- contesto el mayordomo con una reverencia.

Las horas para Saga se hacían eternas, esperar no era precisamente su pasatiempo favorito, tomo del kiosko algunas revistas, solo para ojearlas, ya que del idioma, no tenía la menor idea.

Todo en esa ciudad parecía tan surrealista, bastante diversidad, tribus urbanas, le causaba gracia en especial las _Kogals_ y las _kaguro girls,_ con sus atuendos y maquillaje recargados hasta un extremo hostigante para su gusto, las imágenes de pornografía se exhibían sin tapujos en los kioskos y en vallas, contaminación visual por doquier, el caballero, sentía su cabeza mareada.

-¿es usted el Señor Saga de Géminis?- pregunto un hombre con un elegante traje negro

-Sí, soy yo- respondió el caballero dorado.

-acompáñenos, nuestra señora mando por usted- sugirió el hombre de negro.

Saga coloco en el maletero del lujoso auto que venía por el, sus pertenencias, y emprendió la marcha escoltado por aquellos hombres, que lo condujeron a la mansión Kido.

En ese lugar todo parecía más tranquilo, menos apabullante que la ciudad, sin duda se sentía más a gusto en la zona suburbana.

-Señor, por favor espere en esta sala, la señora pasara a recibirlo- dijo Tatsumi quien salió a recibirlo, Géminis no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por toda aquella situación.

Una vez más, sentado en un lujoso sofá, de aquel gran Salón, su corazón se aceleraba, todo en ese lugar traspiraba sobriedad absoluta, se sorprendió de ver como una jovencita como Saori, asumía los negocios de una familia influyente, como una mujer empoderada.

Unas pequeñas y tibias manos cubrieron sus ojos…

-¡Hola! ¿Quién soy?- pregunto la joven de cabellos lila.

Saga tomo aquellas manecitas con delicadeza y las retiro de sus ojos, para volver su mirada a la mujer que tanto amaba, y saludarla con un apasionado beso.

-Siento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar mi amor…- dijo Saori- estoy organizando una gala para colecta de fondos, destinado a los huérfanos de guerra en el medio oriente.

-¿una gala?- inquirió el Santo de la tercera casa.

-sí, así es Saga, me encantaría que me acompañaras- sugirió la joven.

-Saori… no tengo mucho conocimiento de estas cuestiones protocolarias, por lo menos lo que se mueve fuera del Santuario, no me es muy familiar, pero ¿acaso en una gala de esas… no asiste la prensa?

-sí, la prensa siempre está presente en esos eventos, así como gente importante, de varias familias poderosas.

-¿no es muy arriesgado, que la prensa nos vea juntos?- cuestiono el dorado de Géminis- si algo sucede, el Patriarca podría enterarse.

-Saga, no tendríamos que llegar juntos, me sentiría muy aburrida si no me acompañas…-

\- Con todo mi amor, asistiría, pero esta vez tendré que negarme, por el bien de nosotros, prefiero que lo nuestro sea un poco más discreto…- dijo Saga.

-tienes razón- contesto resignada la joven- no podemos arriesgarnos, no me perdonaría si algo te sucede por mi culpa. Por ahora quiero que descanses le diré a una de mis mucamas que te enseñe tu habitación, allí podrás instalarte, ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. Mande a preparar una deliciosa cena, así que más tarde nos veremos, voy a ver a Julián Solo, es amigo de la familia y se encuentra en la ciudad, le llevare la invitación personalmente, pero esta es tu casa, y aquí puedes confiar en todos, te trataran como a un miembro de mi familia, siéntete bien mi amor, en la noche quiero invitarte a un sitio romántico en la costa.

-Saori… -inquirió latoso Saga de Géminis- Julián Solo, es el joven de quien me hablaste, ¿Él fue tu pretendiente?

-Sí... Y a quien rechace, Saga- respondió con total firmeza la diosa, al reconocer los celos de su amado.

-¡Saori! Julián Solo es la reencarnación de Poseidón en la tierra…- indagó Géminis- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, un simple mortal, frente a un dios?

-ya te dije… yo lo rechacé- contesto la joven- si Julián me llamara la atención, como tú lo crees, en lo más mínimo, hubiera aceptado gustosa, su propuesta de matrimonio.

Saori volvió a besar a su amado, confirmándole sus sentimientos, Saga quería disfrutar al máximo esas inolvidables vacaciones al lado de la mujer que más amaba, y no perdería la oportunidad, de sentirse feliz, así fuera una vez en la vida. Tampoco permitiría interferencias de terceros, de todas formas no podía quitarse de la cabeza, el hecho que Saori, _su dulce Saori_ , estaría toda la noche de la gala acompañada de Julián Solo, el magnate marítimo y la reencarnación misma de Poseidón, jamás en la vida había sentido tantos celos. También se sentía impotente ante el hecho que por más que quisiera acompañarla, su relación con ella, era ilícita y debía permanecer en la clandestinidad…

 _Varios días después en Port Royal…_

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, los caballeros dorados, Mascara de Cáncer, Kanon de Géminis, Afrodite de Piscis y Shaka de Virgo, (quien se apareció por allá, arrastrado por sus compañeros), querían relajarse un rato escuchando heavy metal y bebiendo cerveza en Port Royal,

-Mascara, ya hace días que esa jovencita vive en tu casa… ¿Qué tal? ¿No has tenido problemas con Shura?- pregunto Kanon quien ya se hallaba algo entrado en alcohol.

\- La verdad no… he sido muy cuidadoso, y ni se imaginan el regalo que le hice a Jerusita por ser tan buena alumna…- bufo Mascara.

-Mascara… que no vaya a ser lo que estoy imaginando…- dijo Afrodita, quien conocía todas las artimañas de su amigo para irse de listo con las chicas.

-¡No nos dejes con la incógnita Masky! ¿Qué diablos le regalaste a la chiquilla?- inquirió Kanon de Géminis

-¡Listo! ¡Listo! les enseñare, pero prometan una cosa, no vayan a irse de bocones con Shura, ¿entendido Shaka?- dijo Cáncer, mirando de reojo al Santo de la virgen.

-Total… yo ni pensaba entrar en tu casa…- respondió Shaka.

-¡ah no! ¡Ya estás aquí, ahora vienes con nosotros!- dijo Kanon.

Los jóvenes caballeros, pagaron la cuenta en el bar y se dirigieron a la cuarta casa…

-les recomiendo no hacer tanto ruido, aunque la verdad no creo que sea necesaria la advertencia, a esta hora, la tonta se recluye en su habitación y no vuelve a salir- dijo Mascara- y suele escuchar la música a altísimo volumen, pero de todas formas no sobra la advertencia que sean lo más discretos posible.

Era bien entrada la noche, aunque no lo suficientemente tarde, entre risotadas y carcajeos, los jóvenes llegaron a la cuarta casa, que al parecer estaba totalmente a oscuras, excepto la luz tenue proveniente de la habitación de la jovencita.

-Muchachos, el regalo que hice para Jeruza se encuentra en mi habitación….- dijo Mascara en un tono pícaro - entremos en silencio – musito.

Los dorados se acomodaron en el sillón y en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación donde descansaba Mascara. El canceriano corrió una cortina que tenía un cristal que daba a la habitación de la joven Jeruza.

-¿¡qué clase de aberración es esta!? – Inquirió el Santo de Virgo, abriendo bien los ojos- ¿acaso está bien que uses estos medios tan bajos para espiar a tu joven discípula ¡yo no participare de esto!

-¡ Ahhh nooo! – Masculló Kanon sentando a Shaka por la fuerza en la cama- ¡no vas a arruinar esto!¡ estas cosas no se ven todos los días aquí en el Santuario! ¡Más bien disfruta de la vista, mira que no todos los días, hay chicas aquí viviendo entre las doce casas!

-Sii Shaka no seas aburrido…- replico Afrodite

Al otro lado del cristal, se veía a Jeruza sentada en su cama, con la música a full volumen, ojeando una revista para adolescentes.

 _Wanted and adored by attractive women_ _  
_ _Bountiful selection at your discretion_ _  
_ _I know I'm diving into my own destruction_ __

 _So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?_ _  
_ _I don't fit in so why do you want me?_ _  
_ _I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying_ __

 _'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater_ _  
_ _Love to think that you couldn't love another_ _  
_ _I'm on your list with all your other women_ _  
_ _But I still love to wash in your old bathwater_ _  
_ _You make me feel like I couldn't love another_ _  
_ _I can't help it...you're my kind of man_ __

 _Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_

La chica acostada boca abajo apoyada de su antebrazo ojeaba y pasaba las páginas de su revista, mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón la canción que sonaba en su estéreo, siempre que Mascara no se encontraba en casa, aprovechaba para poner el volumen más alto posible.

Pronto vio la fotografía de una modelo, e hizo una mueca con sus labios levantando una ceja, y se acercó al espejo,

-¡miren miren! Esta de frente en el espejo muchachos- exclamo Kanon, mordiéndose los labios.

-¡no entiendo! ¡Por que los dioses no fueron generosos conmigo!- decía Jeruza frente al espejo, mientras agarraba sus pequeños pechos juntándoselos – aquí todas las chicas tienen lindos senos ¡y yo soy muy seca!- la joven hizo un puchero, se dio la vuelta y se miraba el derriere – bueno aquí no estoy nada mal…

-¡Para nada _mi amor! –_ Bufo el canceriano, mientras todos soltaban a reír- excepto Shaka.

-¡Ustedes son unos cerdos!- rezongo el de la sexta casa, quien tampoco quitaba la vista del cristal

-¡ahh pero te gusta lo que ves! ¿Eh?- inquirió Afrodita, dirigiéndose al santo de la Virgen.

-¡No voy a participar de esto! – Respondió Virgo- es muy bajo lo que hiciste Máscara…

\- hmmm parece que desde que entreno con Narciso… se me han levantado más las pompas- se decía a si misma Jeruza agarrándose la retaguardia.

-¡Quien es Narciso?- pregunto burlonamente Kanon- ¿acaso eres tú? ¡Masky!

-¡mocosa endemoniada! ¡Aunque no niego que la tonta esta buenísima! hace días que puse este espejo y no se imaginan las cosas que he visto… ¡la muy tonta cree que instale un tocador en su cuarto!

Shaka les lanzo una mirada asesina, a sus compañeros.

Jeruza seguía examinando sus pequeños pechos… - ¿a veces me pregunto si Athena tiene pechos falsos? Digo… con todo el dinero que tiene esa chica…

-si supieran ustedes que la muy tonta, puso campanitas en la puerta, para sentirme por si entro abusivamente en su cuarto de noche…- dijo socarronamente el cangrejo- Aun no le he dicho que yo uso la tele transportación jajajaja!

Jeruza se sentó frente al espejo, y comenzó a colocar bigudíes en su largo cabello, y cuando termino, se levantó al armario, para alistar su pijama, y entro al baño a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, bajo un poco el volumen del equipo, intuyendo que en cualquier momento pudiera aparecer su maestro, volvió a su cuarto y llevo sus manos al bustier de entrenamiento para desamarrarlo. Comenzó a desvestirse…

-WoooWW! – Exclamo Kanon de géminis- ¡El cabrito, sí que come bueno! Bueno… aunque me gustan un poco más generosas de adelante, si fuera mi novia, ¡le pago el aumento de senos pero ya!

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Inquirió el Santo de la sexta casa- ¡yo no voy a participar de semejante ignominia!

-Vamos Shaka….¿o me vas a decir que no disfrutas lo que ves?- pregunto lujurioso Deathmask- yo la he visto cantidades de veces, como los dioses la trajeron al mundo.

-¡Mírala Shaka y nos dices sinceramente, si no te parece hermosa! – exclamo Kanon sosteniendo del brazo al santo de la virgen.

Shaka, miro a la chica desvistiéndose frente al espejo y trago saliva -¡yo me largo de aquí! ¡debería aplicarles el "Tesoro del cielo" a ustedes y privarlos del sentido de la vista por pervertidos y degenerados!- dijo alterado, sus amigos jamás lo habían visto reaccionar de semejante manera, Shaka era un hombre calmado y sereno siempre, sin embargo, el verse acorralado por sus amigos, frente a una situación de naturaleza lujuriosa, logro sacarlo de sus casillas, se sintió asqueado, que Mascara no tuviera ningún sentido ético o de respeto frente a su alumna que había sido confiada por Saori personalmente. Azoto duro la puerta de la habitación y Jeruza, alcanzo a darse cuenta.

La joven rápidamente se envolvió una toalla, y fue a cerrar la llave de la bañera y salió de la habitación.

-¡ah! ¡Este mojigato de Shaka lo arruino!- Inquirió el Santo de la doceava casa.

-¿Maestro? ¿Es usted? ¿Ya llego? ¿Le preparo algo?- pregunto la joven.

-¿Jeruza? – dijo el Santo de Virgo.

-¿Shaka? – dijo la joven de largos cabellos, levantando una ceja- ¿Eres tú? Vaya sorpresa… supongo que tendrás permiso de estar en la casa de mi maestro.

La joven entusiasta, se acercó a él, lo tomo de la mano y lo invito a su cuarto.

-Shaka… es muy grato verte aquí- dijo la joven mientras se sumergía en el agua, hablando desde el baño, mientras Shaka se encontraba sentado en su cama y veía con recelo en tocador.

-¿Que le pasa a Shaka? ¡Es muy tonto!- decía Kanon observando la situación desde la otra habitación- ¡yo de él, le daba unas cuantas embestidas a la jovencita esa!

-¡Shaka!- exclamo la confiada jovencita desde el baño- ¿podrías pasarme mi pijama? está encima de mi cama…¡por fis!

El joven guerrero, se levantó, y tomo la diminuta pijama de la joven, no sin antes tomar una sábana, para colocarla encima del abominable espejo… se dirigió al baño, y tratando de no observar a la chica que aún se hallaba en la tina, coloco su pijama en una encimera del baño y rápidamente salió a esperarla sentado en la cama. Quería quedarse allí, sentía que debía proteger a la inocente jovencita de esa jauría de lobos que estaban en el otro lado de la alcoba.

-¡maldito seas Shaka!- mascullo Kanon

\- Bueno… se cabo la diversión- dijo Máscara- Vamos a la cocina por una cervezas y jugamos cartas…

Kanon, Afrodita y Mascara salieron de la habitación, el italiano, vio la habitación de la joven cerrada.

-¡Shaka! –Grito Jeruza desde el baño- ¡súbele a esa canción, me encanta!

Shaka le subió a la canción que sonaba en la radio y Jeruza empezó a cantarla desde el baño…

 _Un fulano me gritaba  
Si fuera helado me la chupaba  
Otro dijo yo soy perro  
Pos tus huesos voy y entierro_

 _El muy bestia no respeta  
Yo me voltie y le di en la jeta  
Y es que soy cosita seria  
Y es que soy cosita seria_

 _No tengo pelos en la lengua  
Ya supere el qué dirán  
No tengo pelos en la lengua  
Ya supere el qué dirán_

El Santo de la Virgen, se carcajeo a sí mismo, escuchando la canción vocalizada por la chiquilla imaginando las caras que debieron haber puesto, los depravados de sus compañeros, cuando les tapo el espejo con la sabana.

 _Cosita, cosita, cosita (seria)  
Cosita, cosita, cosita (seria)  
Cosita, cosita, cosita (seria)  
Cosita, cosita, cosita_

 _En el periódico salió  
Que a man esto le sucedió  
Por echar piropos sucios  
Le cortaron el capullo  
Y aunque un poco exagerado  
Yo pienso se lo había buscado  
Y es que soy cosita seria_

La joven salió del baño vestida con su pijama, y vio el gesto divertido de su amigo, preguntándose que lo hacía reír tanto…

-Shaka, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de ser tu amiga- dijo Jeruza- contigo no existe ninguna clase de tensión, no sé por qué pero a tu lado me siento tan confiada, repito… _es como si no tuviéramos secretos…_ además eres el único que no me ha tratado con menosprecio…

-¿y Shura?- inquirió el Santo de la Virgen.

\- Shura, es el hombre que amo, Shaka, pero al comienzo era igual de burletero como los demás…

-¿ah sí?- dijo el santo, mientras se acomodaba de lado en la cama de Jeruza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el codo y el antebrazo, con un brillo especial en sus ojos…- ¿y cómo consiguió ese patán ganarse el corazón de Jeruza? _Eso sí que es interesante…_

La joven retiro la sabana que no recordaba a qué horas la había puesto allí sobre el espejo, y se sentó a buscar en los cajones, alguna crema para la noche y untándosela en la cara mientras hablaba con su amigo.

-mmm bueno tal vez no era tan malo… no se… es que ahora que lo pienso, Shura siempre fue muy sugerente conmigo, la que no captaba, era yo, y bien… es que cuando subí a su casa a batirme a duelo con él, terminamos haciendo el amor, yo ya estaba enamorada de él, pero no lo pude notar sino hasta después… ¿sabes? ¡La experiencia con él fue increíble! Después de eso, se ha comportado como todo un caballero, en el sentido puro de la palabra, es muy tierno, se preocupa por mí, y aprecia mi talento como músico, me entrego mi guitarra como nueva, me siento tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, a veces se me hace muy difícil creer que el patán que conocí cuando pise este Santuario y lo que se convirtió, sea el mismo hombre, es maravilloso, además su mirada me derrite, y su cuerpo es el de un dios; Lo único que noto un poco, es que es algo celoso, y eso me saca de casillas…

-Jeruza y… ¿no has escuchado del sexo tántrico? – dijo el santo de la sexta casa. Mientras la joven continuaba retirando las impurezas de su rostro con algodoncitos, haciendo gestos graciosos frente al espejo.

-¡vea pues, no!- contesto la joven, sin ninguna prevención.

El joven rubio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Jeruza, quien lo observo de frente fijamente.

-bueno… si tienes conexión con tu pareja puedes practicarlo, ya que no solo implica el contacto íntimo, si no también espiritual, el clímax se logra sin necesariamente tocarse, lo que debes hacer- decía el guardián de la sexta casa mirando fijamente a su amiga- es concentrarte y no pensar en nada mas, prueba para comenzar mirándolo a los ojos la próxima vez que estén juntos…

-¡wooow! ¡Shaka, no lo había pensado de esa forma!¡ Para no tener novia, pareces experto en el tema!- exclamo Jeruza, levantándose del tocador- a propósito… me da un poco de rabia que un hombre como tú, no tenga citas o cosas así, lástima que las chicas que conozco tienen sus parejas… si no te presentaba alguna amiga, en serio.

El joven se carcajeo de nuevo – he leído libros al respecto y me sé de memoria el Kama Sutra, pero _no he tenido con quien practicarlo_ … la verdad las chicas no han sido mi prioridad

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Shaka! ¡Solo se vive una vez! ¡Eso debes saberlo! ¡La vida es efímera! ¡Tú lo dices a menudo! – Exclamo la joven acercando su rostro al Santo, clavando sus verdes ojos repletos de pestañas, en los ojos turquesa de Virgo- ¿Qué tal si un día que yo tenga libre, salimos con Shura? Y así puedes conocer alguna chica ¡apuéstale al amor!

La joven tomo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo del cajón

-a ver… ¿cuáles son tus intereses Shaka?

-¿In…intereses? Jeruza, no entiendo…- se extrañó el joven de la sexta casa.

-¡SI! – Inquirió Jeruza- ¡por ejemplo! ¿Te gustan rubias? ¿Morenas? ¿Pelirrojas? ¿Con tatuajes? ¿Inmaculadas? ¿Bajitas? ¿Altas? ¿Gordas? ¿Flacas? necesito saber para apuntarlo aquí y ayudarte…

-Nena… la verdad el físico es lo que menos me importa- contesto Shaka- prefiero chicas que tengan una conexión espiritual con ellas mismas, que tengan armonía entre cuerpo y mente…

-iashhh! –Bufo la joven- siii ya lo sé… pero algo debes ceder, no creo que en cualquier sitio encuentres a alguien así, ¿por ejemplo te gusta la música?¿el cine?

-mmmm- Shaka se sonrojo ante la pregunta algo avergonzado- ¿cuenta que me gusta el rock n roll hindú de los años 60 y veo cine bollywoodense?

-bueno… lo intentare- ¡dijo la joven de largos cabellos levantando una ceja- ¡eres un hueso duro de roer!

El Santo de la sexta casa sonrió con ternura ante la intrépida chica, tomo a Jeruza por el mentón, y le dio un beso en la frente, de verdad se sentía muy a gusto con ella.

-de acuerdo Jeru… lo que digas, lo intentare- le dijo.

-Shaka… mis parpados me pesan mucho… y mañana debo madrugar. Dijo bostezando Jeruza, metiéndose entre la sabana- al salir… ¿podrías apagar la luz? ¿por favor?

-amiga, apagare la luz, pero me quedare otro rato… duerme tranquila- el guardián de la sexta casa, se quedó allí, sentado en la cama de la joven, velando por el sueño de ella, no se sentía cómodo, yéndose, dejando a Jeruza a merced de sus compañeros, quienes aún se encontraban bebiendo y jugando cartas en la cocina.

Afuera de la ventana, un hombre se retiraba de aquel lugar, rezongando y ardiendo en celos a lo largo de las escaleras hacia la décima casa…

-Afrodita… quería pedirte un favor especial, en estos días…- dijo el Santo de Cáncer, barajando unas cartas.

-lo que tú digas. ¿Qué podrá ser?- pregunto Piscis.

\- bueno… como ya te diste cuenta, estoy entrenando a esta niña, que Saori me encomendó, estos días he estado probando su resistencia física, he hecho algunos ejercicios con otros aprendices del Santuario para que sean sus oponentes de pelea, y debo admitir que la joven se desempeña muy bien, ya lleva varios años entrenando por cuenta propia y aquí en el Santuario, y la verdad no es una chica ordinaria, como lo presintió Saori, ella es especial, pero aun no maneja el cosmos, esa será la próxima faceta en su entrenamiento.

-Masky…. ¿y qué piensas hacer para despertar el cosmos de Jeruza? – inquirió Kanon, curioso.

-voy a vendar sus ojos, y quiero que ella trate de esquivar nuestros golpes, totalmente privada de la vista…- afirmo Cáncer.

-Eso ya lo hemos practicado con otros aprendices, Mascara y muchos terminan medio muertos, ¿crees que Jeruza, pueda resistir?- replico el Santo de Piscis, sintiendo algo de nervios por la jovencita.

-bueno… es parte de lo que debe hacer, para que despierte el cosmos, si quiere salir ilesa, debe aprender a ver su contrincante con la cosmoenergia y no con sus ojos físicos…- afirmo el canceriano.

-No sé cómo le haces, Masky, pero es todo un sacrilegio mutilar, el bello cuerpo de la jovencita a golpes ¿de verdad no te da lástima?- cuestiono el marino.

-la verdad… si me da un poco de pena, pero es parte del entrenamiento, ella sabe que no es fácil, y yo ya probé lo que tenía que probar de ella, esta lista, créeme… dijo el joven italiano, no sin sentir algo de preocupación, la joven Jeruza, había llenado su casa de luz, y sentía mucha empatía por ella, aparte de la pasión que despertaba en él.

-de acuerdo Mascara, te ayudare con tu tarea…- respondió Afrodite con parquedad- Kanon, no te preocupes, el Patriarca estará presente, el aliviara las heridas de la joven, para que resista, será doloroso, pero debe hacerlo para despertar su cosmos…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Shaina de ofiuco, acababa de terminar su rutina de entrenamiento con sus aprendices, en su camino al Coliseo se encontró al Santo de Escorpión, sentado en las gradas, tomando un refrigerio, se encontraba con Camus y Aldebarán, el rubor de sus mejillas se encendió.

-¡ _me pregunto por qué los dioses me castigan de esa manera! ¡Vida negra esta!-_ pensó la Saint de Ofiuco- _no hagas contacto visual con ninguno, no hagas contacto visual con ninguno…_

-¡Shaina! – grito Aldebarán acercándose a ella.

-A-Alde… ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo… quería disculparme por haberme portado grosera con ustedes la otra noche…

-Shaina, no tienes que disculparte… pero te pregunto ¿no es mejor que te arregles con tu novio? El pobre hace días que no sale de su casa, hace turno doble y pasa de largo. A veces no come, no conciliar el sueño, recurriendo a pastillas para el insomnio.

-Alde…- suspiro la cobra- de acuerdo, lo hare.

Aldebarán hizo señas al escorpión, para que se aproximara, cuando él se acercó a los dos.

-los dejo solos…- dijo el Santo de la segunda Casa

-Hola Shaina…- dijo Milo, con voz temblorosa

-¿Milo como estas?- inquirió la cobra sin siquiera verlo.

-extrañándote…- contesto el escorpión conteniendo las ganas de posar sus manos temblorosas en los hombros de Shaina.

Cuando Shaina se giró a verlo, se formó un nudo en su garganta, allí estaba el, se encontraba un poco más delgado que de costumbre y algo pálido, sus ojos, aquellos relámpagos azules, se encontraban ausentes de todo brillo rodeados por oscuras ojeras, evidenciando su falta de descanso en absoluto, así como su mirada perdida completamente, su hermosa cabellera, descuidada por completo, Milo de Escorpión no era ese hombre que tenía en frente, ese hombre no era quien ella conocía. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo, verlo así, compungió su corazón por completo, aunque conservaba Shaina, la expresión endurecida de su rostro implacable, por dentro se sentía devastada.

-Mi amor… -dijo el escorpión- te dejare el camino libre si así lo deseas… pero prefiero la muerte antes de sentir que me odias, fui muy estúpido de no valorar tus sentimientos, una vez más, juego con el corazón de las mujeres. Esto ya parece una enfermedad.

-Milo, ¿Qué querías que pensara de ti?- inquirió la cobra- forzaste a una mujer, ¿qué clase de frío animal hace semejante cosa? Me das mucho miedo… tu decías amarme, pero a la primera oportunidad en mi ausencia, te volviste loco… ¿Quién eres? Yo estaba segura que me amabas a mí, es horrible darse cuenta, que al único que ama Milo de Escorpión es a él mismo.

-Shaina… por favor quiero que conserves esto- dijo el caballero, colocando la sortija en la palma de la mano de Shaina y cerrándola con sus cálidas manos- Te amo, como jamás llegaría amar a nadie…

-Milo, espero que con esto entiendas que el dejar que tus pasiones te dominen, será tu mayor perdición.- Shaina, se moría por dentro, su corazón aun latía a mil cuando sentía la cálida presencia del joven caballero a su lado, moría por agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo con una pasión voraz, lo amaba, lo odiaba, no sabía que pensar…

-¡El Patriarca! -Grito Aldebarán

Milo y Shaina voltearon a ver, en el Coliseo se encontraban los caballeros de la orden dorada, así como los plateados y los de bronce, esa mañana.

De un extremo, entraron a la arena del Coliseo Jeruza, acompañada de Afrodite de Piscis y Mascara Mortal de Cáncer.

-¡Por los dioses! –Exclamo Shaina- ¡si es lo que estoy pensando!

-Deathmask va a despertar el cosmos de Jeruza- dijo el escorpión, con cierto aire de preocupación…

Al Rato llegaron Marín y Junet, la rubia, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Ya he visto este sanguinario ritual, por parte de Mascara!- dijo Junet con su voz ahogada por el llanto-¡jamás pensé que Jeruza fuera a ser sometida a esto!

Milo sintió como un frio recorría por su espalda, era la primera vez que se sentía culpable del destino de la joven Jeruza, maldijo el día que intento forzarla a estar con él, cosa que desencadeno, lo que sus azules retinas estarían a punto de presenciar.

Shura de Capricornio, hizo de lado el enojo que sentía ese día hacia Jeruza, allí estaba la mujer que amaba, a punto de ser parte de un peligroso ritual, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era muy injusto lo que estaba pasando, se sentía engañado por ella, haberla visto anoche encerrada en su cuarto con el Santo de Virgo, sintiendo mucha rabia contenida, y preguntándose una y otra vez que había sucedido entre ellos dos una vez, Virgo apago la luz.

Shaka, también se encontraba muy preocupado, sabía que muchos aprendices después de este ritual, quedaban con daños permanentes, pues no resistían, pero tenía fe en que Jeruza lo lograría.

En el centro del Coliseo, el Patriarca se acercó a Jeruza, la joven hizo una reverencia y beso su nívea mano, en señal de respeto.

La joven lucia fresca y radiante, con una serenidad en sus ojos, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, aunque como muchas veces, sentía miedo, sabía que debía probarse a sí misma, sabía también que iba a ser lo más doloroso que su cuerpo podría experimentar. Pensó en su padre.

Mu de Aries, beso su frente en señal de bendición y el mismo vendo sus ojos.

-Jeruza… que los dioses te den fuerza y valor, debes aprender a ver con tu corazón, así despertaras el cosmos- dijo Mu con su calma característica y su mirada parca.

-Jeruza- dijo Cáncer- todas la personas tenemos un cosmos, aquel universo que habita en cada uno de los seres que habitan en el universo, tu determinación será clave en esta prueba, deberás ver más allá, solo así, podrás esquivar nuestros ataques y contratacar.

-así será Maestro- dijo Jeruza haciendo una reverencia, y cegada por la oscuridad de aquel vendaje.

 _En Oriente…_

En un lujoso Hotel de la ciudad, se realizaba un magno evento, organizado por la Fundación Graude, Julián Solo, tomo del brazo de Saori, en la mente del joven magnate había una sola cosa: conquistar el corazón de Saori, aunque el ignoraba por completo que este ya le pertenecía a otro.

 _ **¿Jeruza podrá sobrevivir, al sangriento ritual al que será cometida, el cual tiene como único objetivo, despertar su cosmos?**_

 _ **Saga ahora gano un rival, a nivel sentimental, el no poder asistir a la gala, no fue problema, sin embargo la cercanía de Julián Solo, lo atormentaba de sobremanera.**_

 _ **¿Qué suceder en el corazón de Shaina, acaso habrá algún vestigio de perdón?**_

 _ **Continuara.**_

Buenas noches! Es muy grato, saber cómo han apoyado esta historia, a la cual le tengo un cariño muy especial, no es fácil escribir en medio de una crisis sentimental, pero todo es material de inspiración para escribir, y exorcizar demonios, hasta la próxima semana!

Buenas noches y besos desde Bogotá

Eville


	30. Cap 30, celos, malditos celos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, a excepción de Jeruza, Fausto y Apolonia.**

 **Advertencia: en este capítulo, hay escenas violentas que podría no ser muy agradables de leer o resultar ofensivas… ya quedan advertido entonces.**

 **No siendo más, disfruten su lectura**

 **Cap 30. Celos malditos celos…**

 _ **En la mañana de la Gala.**_

Hace muchos años, Saori era una ferviente practicante de la danza, le gustaba en especial el ballet y en su mansión tenía un salón de baile, que a veces cuando regresaba a Oriente, solía recluirse en él, rodeado de espejos en su totalidad, y un gran barandal donde ejercitaba sus piernas practicando el _Demi Plié._

Saori llevaba puesta una malla y unas calcetas típicas de las practicantes de esta disciplina, su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Saga se recostó en el marco de la puerta de aquel salón observando los giros y movimientos de baile de su diosa, totalmente anonadado. Con la expresión seria que jamás abandonaba su varonil semblante.

Para el caballero de la tercera casa, toparse con la otra vida de Saori, era algo con lo que podría lidiar difícilmente, no dejaba de pensar en Julián Solo como un rival, ¿Por qué no podría disfrutar de ser feliz? Los dioses eran muy crueles con él.

Durante el almuerzo, Saori le hablaba a Saga de las diferentes actividades que realizaba en la fundación.

-te propongo una cosa Saga- dijo la joven- hoy tengo agendado una visita a los niños del orfanato, quiero llevarles regalos y pasar la tarde con ellos, no sabes lo gratificante que es para mí, el poder, darles felicidad a esos chicos, me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme, y en la noche, quiero invitarte a uno de los lugares de esparcimiento más populares de la ciudad, el Karaoke.

-¿karaoke? – Inquirió el dorado de Géminis- disculpa mi ignorancia, amor ¿eso de que se trata?

A Saori le brillaban los ojos como una niña pequeña, se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Géminis, delineando con sus dedos, la nariz y los labios del varonil rostro de su amante.

-Saga, no hagas preguntas, aprende a disfrutar de lo que ves ¿acaso no estas feliz?- las manos de la diosa jugueteaban con su larga cabellera.

-bueno…. Será la costumbre de estarme sintiendo vigilado por todos lados…- dijo Saga con cierta preocupación.

-¿seguro que es eso?- inquirió Saori- en realidad, te noto muy extraño desde el día que me vi con Julián.

-¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado por eso?- pregunto latoso Saga.

-bueno porque tu mente no está aquí conmigo, porque pensé que podríamos sentirnos felices, siendo libres así sea por poco tiempo Saga- reclamo Saori.

-¡tal vez siento que no encajo en tu mundito perfecto!- inquirió el dorado.

-¿mi mundo perfecto? – pregunto Saori, sin disimular su enojo, y apartándose del caballero- ¿de que estas hablando?

-Sí, tu mundo perfecto, ¿Qué soy para ti?- inquirió el dorado.

-Saga, si estás pensando en Julián, deberías sentirte tranquilo, a mí él no me gusta, es solo un amigo de la familia, y tenemos negocios con él hace mucho tiempo- explico la diosa, aun sintiendo rabia por los celos de Saga.

-No sé por qué… este lugar es intimidante y me siento como un estúpido- inquirió Géminis.

-¡Yo te invite a la gala y tú no quisiste venir! ¡Al menos podrías hacer un mínimo esfuerzo!- protesto Saori.

-¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Que aún lejos del maldito Santuario, no puedo sentirme libre de amarte como a mí me plazca!- exclamo Saga parándose de golpe de la mesa.

-No entiendo Saga, es increíble tu actitud tan infantil, cuando ambos nos involucramos, sabíamos perfectamente las reglas de este juego, ¿Por qué tantos celos de Julián?

-dime una cosa Saori…- el caballero se acercó a ella, tanto que la hacía retroceder hasta aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, tomo el mentón de la diosa – dudo que un mocoso como ese niño rico, pueda besarte así…

El caballero de Géminis, tomo el cabello de Saori, haciendo una coleta con su mano y halándola hacia atrás con ímpetu, se posesionó de su boca, y con su lengua recorrió el fino cuello de su amante.

La boca de Saga era como una droga para Saori, ella sucumbía a esos besos que la sumían en el más profundo éxtasis, su exquisito perfume masculino era embriagador

-Saga… por favor…-decía con la voz entrecortada, la joven Athena- aquí podrían sorprendernos…

Saga halaba con más fuerza el cabello de la joven, y mordió su labio inferior -¿crees que a mí me importa…?

El guardián de la tercera casa, tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Kido, cerró por completo las cortinas, dejando en penumbras la habitación. Recostó a Saori en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, tomo sus dos pequeñas y delicadas muñecas, con su mano derecha, colocándolas sobre su cabeza, mientras la besaba con una pasión desbordante, aferrándose a su boca, de tal manera, que a ella ni por un instante, se le ocurriera desear a otro hombre. La posición dominante del caballero dorado de Géminis, estremecía todo el cuerpo de la joven, con la otra mano Saga arranco parte del vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando libres los voluptuosos senos de Saori, el pellizcaba suavemente las puntas rosadas de sus pechos, los jadeos de la diosa no se hicieron esperar.

La apariencia de Saga estaba cambiando, su cabello se estaba tornando gris, y sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre, sin embargo por la oscuridad de la habitación donde apenas se podía distinguir las siluetas de sus cuerpos, Saori no estaba notando el cambio en su amante. Ella simplemente estaba sumida y presa del frenesí.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie- le susurró al oído, bajando su mano a la entrepierna, haciendo a un lado su panty, acaricio la intimidad de Saori. Ella separo sus muslos tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo más fácil para Saga embestirla con la mano.

El Caballero ahogaba sus jadeos de placer con besos, tornándose más agresivo con ella… por un momento se apartó de la joven.

-Saga… ¡No te detengas!- suplicaba la diosa

Frente a las retinas azules de Saori, Saga comenzó a desvestirse por completo, la penumbra en la habitación, no permitía a la diosa ver que la apariencia de su amante había cambiado.

Se acercó a ella, sus pieles ardían al contacto entrelazándose, Saori rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Saga, incitándolo a penetrarla hasta tocar sus entrañas, el brusco vaivén que el ejercía sobre ella, le arranco varios orgasmos, quería retenerla, quería poseerla por completo, no estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir, sentía una mezcla de celos, rabia y excitación sexual. El caballero no pudo contenerse más y se derramo en los muslos de Saori, desplomándose en el blando colchón.

Su apariencia volvió a cambiar, parecía que Saga no había estado consiente que Arles por un instante tomo posesión de su cuerpo.

Géminis, se levantó de la cama, se colocó el bóxer, se sentó a la orilla del lecho y encendió un cigarrillo, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

Saori que aun sentía sensible todo su cuerpo, se puso de rodillas en la cama y con su piel aun desnuda se aferró a la amplia espalda de su amado.

-Saga te amo….- le susurro.

Athena sintió los cosmos de Shura y Shaka que la llamaban desesperadamente y cayó desplomada en la cama, quedando en un estado de ensimismamiento total.

-¡Saori!- exclamo Saga.

La diosa Athena encendió su cosmos, y su alma se desdoblo.

 _Santuario_

En el coliseo, había una tensa calma, un golpe muy doloroso y rápido, se estrelló contra el abdomen de la joven Jeruza, fue tan veloz que ella no pudo darse cuenta ni por un segundo ,que ya venía otro estacazo seguido que azoto su espalda, dejándola tendida en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor…

- _yo no tengo miedo de los caballeros dorados_ …- pensó Jeruza-… _sin embargo sus golpes duelen demasiado._

-¡Jeruza!- exclamo el dorado de Cáncer- ¡intenta esquivarlos!

La aprendiz, con muchísima dificultad, tosiendo sangre por la boca, se incorporó nuevamente, de inmediato una fuerte patada se atesto contra su brazo, lo doblo por completo, quebrándose.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡No podré hacerlo, maestro!- jadeo de dolor la chica.

La joven trato de concentrarse en el sonido de los pasos de ambos Caballeros, para al menos sentir como se aproximaban a ella.

El dorado de piscis unió sus brazos, en un puño atestándolos fuertemente contra la espalda de Jeruza, quien cayo violentamente al suelo, mordiendo el polvo.

En cuanto escucho que alguno de los dos caballeros, tenía la firme intención darle un fuerte pisotón en la mano, ella la retiro de inmediato, como pudo, en medio del dolor que le producía la fractura del húmero **.**

-¡muy bien Jeruza!- dijo el dorado de Piscis.

La joven como pudo se reincorporo, estaba totalmente cegada, y la única posibilidad que hallaba para salir de esto era poder concentrar su cosmoenergia y observar los ataques de sus rivales, para poder esquivarlos y contraatacar.

Débilmente, se puso de pie y lanzo un puño a donde se suponía, se hallaba Máscara, el italiano lo esquivo fácilmente, atestándole un rodillazo en su abdomen seguido de un codazo en la espalda.

Junet, se sentía impotente, y corrió a la arena, siendo detenida por el Patriarca. La rubia se aferró a la negra túnica de Mu. Postrándose a sus pies.

-¡Excelencia! ¡Detenga esta masacre por piedad!- exclamo entre sollozos la que fuera la maestra de Jeruza en el pasado.

-Junet por favor… esto es necesario, debemos ejercer presión sobre ella, es la única manera de despertar su poderoso cosmos- dijo Mu, con parquedad.

-¡p-pero!¡la van a asesinar!- exclamo la rubia, mientras escuchaba los terroríficos gritos de dolor de su exalumna.

Milo de escorpión, se sostenía la cabeza, mirando al suelo perturbado, tratando de no escuchar los fuertes e incesantes alaridos de la joven, sus manos temblaban, y no era capaz de ver.

 _-¡maldito sea el día que intente forzar a Jeruza! –_ pensaba, Milo lamentando sus acciones.

Shaina sentía sus rodillas paralizadas, no era que jamás hubiera visto cosas semejantes con los aprendices del Santuario, era la culpa que la embargaba una y otra vez, Jeruza no merecía semejante tortura, los chillidos de dolor de la joven siendo literalmente masacrada allí frente a sus ojos, la atormentaba, era una sensación insoportable.

-¡Jeruza!- exclamo el dorado de piscis- ¡tendré que presionarte un poco más!

Jeruza, parecía estar jugando a la gallina ciega, intentando lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pretendiendo alcanzar a los dos caballeros, ignorando el terrible dolor de sus extremidades maltratadas por la golpiza, para poder concentrarse en su interior y ver los ataques.

Un fuerte puño, se estrelló contra su bello rostro, haciendo girar tanto su cabeza, que por poco se desprende de su cuerpo.

Shura de Capricornio y Shaka de Virgo, se levantaron de sus lugares al tiempo y corrieron a donde el Patriarca.

-¡Misericordia Señor!- imploro Shura viendo como su amada era terriblemente maltratada frente a sus ojos, sentía rabia, tristeza y frustración.

-¡Maestro! ¿¡Golpearla en la cara, es necesario!?- exclamo Virgo- ¡detenga esta carnicería por los dioses!

Mu se mostraba parco, levanto su mano en señal de alto y los golpes cesaron, se aproximó a la joven quien se hallaba convulsionando agonizante en el suelo, su sangre brotaba por montones, el joven Patriarca tomo su mano y la cerro entre las suyas, usando su cosmos, sano las heridas de Jeruza, sin embargo volvió a dar la señal de continuar con el ritual, ahora dando la orden que se ejerciera más presión sobre ella.

Shaka y Shura se miraron aterrorizados ante la sádica orden de Mu.

Deathmask y Afrodite de Piscis, no podían evitar cierta pena por la hermosa Jeruza, quien ya se había reincorporado nuevamente.

-¿deseas continuar?- pregunto Mascara.

La joven asintió, su determinación estaba creciendo, aunque sus ojos estaban sumidos en la total oscuridad, su oídos comenzaron a agudizarse, ya podía tener una ubicación más precisa de la dirección de los golpes.

Afrodite de Piscis, se abalanzó sobre ella, pretendiendo agarrarla de la cintura para aplicarle un suplex, y estrellarla de bruces contra el suelo, y aunque Jeruza sabia de dónde provenía, no pudo esquivarlo, no obstante en el fondo se sentía feliz de creer que ya estaba sintiendo los movimientos de sus contrincantes.

La aprendiz, se reincorporo, y atesto una patada contra su maestro, quien agarro su pierna, y lanzo su cuerpo contra una columna como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-ella podrá hacerlo…- dijo Shaka de Virgo intentando tranquilizar a su amigo Shura, quien en ese momento olvido por completo que aún se sentía enojado con Jeruza y con él.

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Afrodita de Piscis, encendió su cosmos, en posición de ataque.

La joven sintió un repentino chispazo en su interior que antes no había sentido, y volteo en dirección de Piscis, ya sabía dónde estaba ubicado.

-¡LA ROSA PIRAÑA!- exclamo el Santo de la doceava casa.

Si bien Jeruza ya sabía de dónde provenía el ataque, no tuvo la suficiente velocidad para esquivarlo, recibiendo un daño considerable en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo algo estaba sucediendo, sentía como su espíritu se iba fortaleciendo, y por fin podría ignorar el terrible dolor de los ataques de los dorados. Luego volvió su cuerpo en dirección de Cáncer, quien también encendió su cosmos.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- exclamo el Santo de Cáncer lanzando su ataque mortífero contra la joven que apenas podía sostenerse de pie.

De repente, Jeruza sintió mucho frio, que no era de este mundo, era el frio de la muerte, una brisa, gélida acaricio su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se estremezca.

Se puso de pie, y lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, era digno de las peores pesadillas de cualquier mortal, miles y miles de almas, deambulaban hacia los profundos abismos del infierno,

 _-¡la Colina de Yomotsu!-_ pensó Jeruza, intentando que el terror no atrofie sus sentidos, observo a su alrededor.

 _-en alguna ocasión, Narciso, me explico que aquí vienen las almas de los muertos-_ se decía así misma la Joven.

Pronto un impulso, se vino a su mente…

-¡Mi padre! ¿¡Se encontrara deambulando en este lugar!?- y sin pensarlo, empezó a correr en ese lugar, pronto algo sucedió en su interior, su cuerpo empezó a envolverse en una ola de calor.

-¡encontrare a mi padre! ¡Llegare hasta el último rincón de este asqueroso lugar, para verlo así sea una vez! – la determinación y las ganas de volver a ver el rostro de Fausto, hicieron emerger de ella, una fuerza sobrenatural, que nunca antes había experimentado _, quería verlo, quería sentirlo_ , de ser necesario iría hasta los confines del mismo infierno, solo para verlo, darle un abrazo y pedirle perdón.

El cuerpo de Jeruza, yacía completamente inconsciente en la arena del coliseo, Shura de capricornio y Shaka de virgo, corrieron a su lado, aun pasando por encima del Patriarca.

Mascara Mortal de Cáncer y Afrodite de Piscis, recordaban que hasta apenas anoche bromeaban con respecto a ella, cuando la veían a través del profano cristal que Mascara instalo en su habitación.

Shura de Capricornio, poso sus labios sobre la boca de la joven que permanecía inmóvil, sin más señal de vida que su débil pulso, que era examinado por Shaka.

-Lo siento mucho Shura- dijo con voz apenada Mascara.

El español, tenía un encontrón de sentimientos, no podía odiar a Cáncer, por todos los ataques que propino a su novia, era parte de sus rutinas de entrenamiento, y sabía que Jeruza no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

Milo de Escorpión, Shaina y Junet, corrieron a donde estaban ellos.

-no mueras Jeruza…- musito Milo _-¡necesito que me perdones…!_

-¡Jeruza! ¡Mi traviesa! ¡Vuelve conmigo! – exclamo Junet, aferrándose al regazo de su amiga Shaina, quien permanecía impávida ante la situación.

La rubia enceguecida por la rabia, lanzo golpes contra el pecho de Deathmask quien no quitaba los ojos de Jeruza.

-¡si llega a morirse, tú serás el único culpable! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- exclamaba Junet, ahogada por el llanto y la impotencia, Deathmask, la abrazo con fuerza. Tratando de darle alientos, Junet, se desarmo ante el cálido abrazo del italiano.

Capricornio y Virgo sostuvieron con firmeza las manos de Jeruza, y comenzaron a encender su cosmos, comunicándose con Athena.

Saori a lo lejos en Oriente, sintió el llamado de sus caballeros y su cuerpo se desdoblo.

-¡Padre! ¡FAUSTO!- ¿Dónde estás? – seguía la chica de larguísimos cabellos, buscando entre las pilas de almas atormentadas en ese horrible lugar, la peste era tan terrible que sus fosas nasales comenzaron a sangrar, el tiempo parecía eterno en aquel terreno tan horrible, pronto se detuvo frente a un gran abismo, muchas almas caían allí, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, ni en sus peores pesadillas había ido a un sitio semejante, y no podía creer que un lugar así podría existir, un nudo en la garganta se le formo, pensando que su padre hubiera dado en un lugar tan espantoso como ese.

Jeruza coloco sus pies al borde del gran abismo, una ráfaga de viento, que arrastraba el olor más nauseabundo provenía del fondo de aquel precipicio.

La joven parecía determinada a lanzarse hacia aquel lugar con la esperanza de poder llegar hasta su progenitor.

 _-¡ESPERA JERUZA!-_ exclamo una poderosa voz femenina.

La joven discípula de Mascara, se volvió hacia la figura imponente de la diosa Athena, quien se encontraba frente a ella, rodeada del cosmos más hermoso y brillante que haya podido observar en la vida, Jeruza jamás había visto esa imagen divina de Saori, su cabello largo lila, se ondeaba con el viento, al igual que su vestido blanco inmaculado, su Niké iluminaba aquel oscuro lugar como si fuera la luz del día.

 _-Jeruza… no debes continuar, si te arrojas al abismo, jamás podrás regresar…-_ dijo Athena.

Jeruza, se postro a los pies de la diosa en señal de reverencia, pero a la vez suplicante.

-¡Mi diosa! ¡Perdí a mi padre hace muchos años! ¡Mi maestro me comento, que las almas de los muertos vienen a este horrible lugar! ¡Quería ver así sea por una sola vez, el rostro de mi padre!

El cálido cosmos de la diosa, la lleno de un calor que venía desde el fondo de su corazón, Saori se sintió conmovida ante la determinación de la joven pupila, de encontrar a su amado padre.

 _-Jeruza, desde que te escuche cantar en la cena con los dorados, supe de tu inmenso poder dormido_ \- Athena poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la jovencita- _siempre lo supe y siento en estos momentos la pureza de tu corazón, solo alguien con un amor tan inmenso, estaría dispuesto a irse a los confines del Yomotsu por alguien amado._

Jeruza, pronto recordó también a su madre, Apolonia.

- _Se lo que estás pensando, mi querida guerrera, acerca de tu madre_ …- dijo la joven diosa- _el corazón de Apolonia era tan puro y devoto a su Dios, que su espíritu fue trasladado a Los Campos Elíseos._

El corazón de Jeruza, se sobrecogió de alegría, al menos su madre estaba en un lugar donde sería feliz eternamente, sin embargo, se sentía angustiada por el destino de su padre, pues el vicio fue su perdición.

Alrededor del cuerpo de Jeruza, una onda blanca de energía comenzaba a emerger, pronto sintió los cosmos de Shura y Shaka.

-¡Milady! ¿Son ellos verdad? ¡Puedo sentirlo, es muy hermoso! – exclamo la joven aprendiz de largos cabellos, con la emoción de una niña.

Saori asintió.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el lugar, el cuerpo gravemente lastimado y aun inconsciente de Jeruza, se estaba rodeando de una luz blanca inmaculada.

-Por fin, Jeruza encendió su cosmos- dijo Mu.

La joven con dificultad comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los rostros de Shura y Shaka se veían luminosos a través de sus retinas verdes, y apretó fuerte las manos de ambos caballeros. Torpemente se sentó.

-Por favor Jeru… no te muevas…- dijo el español acariciando la larga cabellera de la joven.

-¿Sh-Shura? – balbuceo Jeruza, que ahora estaba sintiendo dolores punzantes en todo su cuerpo.

-tienes un cosmos muy puro y _hermoso_ , Jeruza- dijo el Santo de la Virgen, Shura lo miro latoso.

La joven sostuvo con fuerza la cálida mano del Santo de la sexta casa- Shaka… el cosmos de Shura y el tuyo son muy bellos, en cuanto los sentí, logre volver, gracias les doy a los dos, por interceder por mí ante la diosa Athena

-¡Jeruza! –exclamo Junet, corriendo y abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre que estaba rodeando a la joven.

-¿Ma-maestra? Por fin puedo sentir los cosmos de todos ustedes…- dijo la joven entre el dolor y la emoción- ¿ves como si podía?- agrego con voz ronca.

-Jeruza… por favor apaga tu cosmos, estas muy débil- dijo Milo, acercándose a la chica, quien lo miro con ternura, como si se tratase de un hermano mayor.

\- hazle caso, nena…- dijo Shaina- jamás pensé que fueras a llegar tan lejos… estoy muy sorprendida y orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias maestra Shaina, gracias por darme esta oportunidad…- dijo la joven Jeruza, con un enorme aprecio hacia la cobra.

-Por favor, voy a pasar- Mu de Aries se abría paso entre los presentes- necesito curar las heridas de Jeruza.

Shura de capricornio, la tomo en sus brazos, y la acerco al Patriarca- hoy ha sido un gran avance para ti, eres una poderosa aliada en las filas de Athena- dijo Mu.

-Gracias… Gran Maestro- jadeó la chica, con dificultad, por el terrible dolor en sus heridas y golpes a lo largo del cuerpo.

El guardián del primer templo, rodeo a Jeruza con una suave energía, que hizo que el daño se redujera, aunque aún se sentía algo adolorida y cansada, ya podía ponerse de pie.

-Jeruza, escúchame bien- dijo Mu de Aries- aunque ya puedes incorporarte, es mejor que guardes reposo, ya despertaste tu cosmos, de ahora en adelante, depende de ti, entrenarlo, dominarlo y hacerlo crecer. Solo así podrás obtener tu Armadura de Aglaya, de la orden de Bronce.

-p-pero Gran Patriarca…- pregunto la joven algo confundida- Siempre pensé que sería la heredera de Junet…

-Athena, decidió que tu destino es otro- dicho esto, Mu se retiró, su imponente figura cubierta por su túnica negra se ondeaba con el viento y su larga cabellera lila, coronada por el gran tocado de Sumo Pontífice del Santuario, irradiaba un respeto absoluto entre los presentes.

\- _Aglaya-_ pensó Capricornio- " _la espléndida"_ _según la mitología, es la más bella y joven de las tres carités de Afrodita, hija de Zeus y esposa del Rey Abante de Argos, representa el poder creativo, la inteligencia y la intuición. Mi Jeruza… la resplandeciente._

-yo sabía que podías- dijo Mascara acercándose a la joven junto con su amigo Afrodite de Piscis.

-si… por favor perdónanos, por haber sido tan rudos contigo, a mí en especial me daba mucha pena estropear tu belleza- dijo el de la doceava casa.

\- no se preocupen, gracias a la presión que ejercieron sobre mí, pude lograr despertar mi cosmos, ahora tengo que practicar todos los días para dominarlo- afirmo Jeruza.

La joven se despidió de todos y se fue a la casa de Cáncer acompañada de Shura, Afrodite de Piscis, Mascara y Shaka. Había sido un día muy agitado, pero satisfactorio para ella, sin embargo había una duda que no salía de su mente… ¿Por qué no encontró a su padre en aquel lugar? Un leve suspiro de esperanza se escapó de sus labios.

Los dorados de Virgo y Capricornio, velaron por Jeruza mientras dormía, Shura de capricornio de verdad se sentía muy enojado con ambos.

-Shaka… ¿tú y Jeruza que clase de relación tienen? –inquirió el español

-Shura… no es para nada correcto que te escondas detrás de la ventana de mi amiga, espiándola, eso es muy bajo… sé que estuviste anoche aquí.- contesto Shaka

-¡Shaka! ¡No te vayas por las ramas y contéstame la pregunta!- el capricorniano, en verdad se hallaba muy molesto.

-Shura… ella y yo tenemos una amistad _muy estrecha-_ respondió el rubio con su calma de siempre.

-dime una cosa Shaka… ¿a ti te gusta Jeruza?- siguió el íbero, en su tono inquisidor.

-no responderé más preguntas Shura, estas muy alterado- Shaka observaba el rostro de la joven dormida.

-no me gusta como miras a mi novia…- inquirió Capricornio - ¿la pasaste delicioso con ella anoche?

-te digo que esto se está saliendo de control- dijo el Santo de Virgo, sin quitar su vista de la joven- …y no, no la he tocado.

La joven, se retorcía en su cama, y se despertó…- hola… ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿No tengo derecho al descanso? – decía Jeruza sintiéndose molesta con los dos caballeros que estaban discutiendo en su habitación.

Shaka entro al baño un momento a lavarse las manos.

-Jeru… ya te despertaste, jamás imagine que podrías llegar a despertar tu cosmos, es impresionante, has llegado muy lejos- dijo Shura de Capricornio, acariciando el rostro de su amante.

-Shura, gracias mi amor, no sabes todo lo que significas para mi…- dicho esto, la joven tomo al joven español por el cuello de su armadura y lo acerco a sus labios, fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso. Si antes había estado enojado con ella, los ardientes labios de Jeruza lo desarmaban por completo.

Shaka de Virgo desde el espejo del baño, observaba la escena… por primera vez en su vida, sentía como su estómago se revolvía, se sentía enojado, una ira creciente que desconocía lo perturbaba, él siempre fue ajeno a esta clase de sentimientos, quería llorar, nunca antes en su vida se sentía tan vulnerable.

 _-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo? –_ Pensó- _¿acaso es un sentimiento de posesión hacia mi amiga? ¿Si estos son los famosos celos, se siente horrible?_

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **Buenas noches, es muy posible que las actualizaciones de este fic, se tornen más lentos en estos días, ya que estoy en un proceso de mudanza.**_

 _ **No siendo más, les deseo un feliz fin de semana,**_

 _ **Eville**_


	31. Cap 31 ¿Vestigio de perdón? Celos y tri

**Cap. 31 ¿Vestigio de perdón? Celos y triángulos amorosos..**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya perteneces a Kurumada-Sensei**

 **Disfruten de la lectura…**

Milo, Camus y Shaina caminaban juntos en silencio, la tensión que había entre los tres era casi palpable, el francés miraba de reojo a Shaina, dentro de su frialdad aparente, había pensado en la cobra desde la última vez que la vio en su casa.

Sus pasos se volvieron lentos a propósito, para ir detrás de la pareja, y así poder observar a la cobra, quien con su caminar contoneaba delicadamente sus caderas, el ligero surco que se dibujaba en el centro de la fina espalda de Shaina era lo más sexy que sus ojos violeta habían visto, aquella agresiva mujer, poseía una belleza salvaje, a la cual podría sustraerse difícilmente.

-Casi sentí pena por la jovencita, a pesar que ya encendió su cosmos, por poco se muere allí en la arena del Coliseo… ¿tú que crees Camus?- pregunta Shaina para romper el silencio.

-debo admitir que la chica ha avanzado bastante… -contesto Camus- aunque en el fondo, creo que se merecía un poco lo que le sucedió, a mí no me cae en gracia esa inculta muchacha.

-No digas eso Camus- dijo Milo- de alguna manera, me siento responsable por lo que le sucedió a Jeruza, si hubiera muerto, mi alma no hubiera podido descansar.

-espero que hayas aprendido tu lección Milo- contesto fríamente Camus- actuar como un demente, afecta a todos.

-lo peor es tener que aceptar que uno pierde demasiado- contesto el joven escorpión, posando sus preciosos ojos azules en Shaina.

Por inercia, la cobra tomo la mano de Milo, mientras seguía su camino, ante la mirada irritante de Camus.

Milo extrañaba esa delicada y cálida mano, el tacto de su amada le devolvía la vida.

Camus siempre trataba de ayudar a Milo, a salirse de los problemas en los que a veces se involucraba, se encontraba confundido en ese momento, ya que al tratar de reconciliar a la pareja, se sentía infeliz, Shaina había llamado poderosamente su atención, y eso no parecía tener vuelta de hoja, se sentía traidor y culpable, por su mejor amigo.

 _-Shaina es un fruto prohibido para mí_ \- pensaba el francés de semblante reservado.

Cuando llegaron al octavo templo, Camus se despidió de ambos y aun sumido en sus pensamientos, continuo por la escalera hasta su hogar.

-Yo también debo regresar- dijo la Saint de Ofiuco

-espera Shaina- dijo Milo, deteniéndola.

La joven de hermosa cabellera verde, lo observo expectante.

-Milo ¿Qué quieres?-

-Shaina… no sé si me vas a perdonar algún día, o si es la última vez que vamos a vernos, sin embargo, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué podrá ser Milo? La verdad estoy algo de afán, quiero llegar a mi casa pronto- contesto la cobra.

El escorpión por un instante volvió a tomar la postura intimidante que había dejado atrás

-Quiero un último beso…-

-¡Q-que tú! – Dijo Shaina tocando sus labios con los dedos, un suave rubor teñía sus mejillas- ¡p-pero!

Decidido, Milo se acercó a Shaina, acorralándola contra la puerta de su casa, el corazón de la cobra latía a mil por segundo, las manos le sudaban.

-¿y entonces?- volvió a preguntar el guardián de la octava casa- será nuestra despedida…solo un beso y te dejare ir.

-Milo…por favor no me pidas semejante cosa, sabes que tú me decepcionaste- dijo Shaina con voz temblorosa, el sentir de nuevo al escorpión tan cerca de ella, aun la ponía tan nerviosa como en aquellas ocasiones en que el muy obstinado, la interceptaba en el recinto de las Amazonas.

-Solo será un último beso- susurro Milo de Escorpión acercando su rostro, deslizando su lengua alrededor de los labios carnosos de Shaina, quien palmoteaba el pecho del caballero. Intentando zafarse inútilmente de él. Pero en esta guerra ella siempre saldría perdiendo, ambos se entregaron a lo inevitable.

Milo, tomo la mano de la cobra y la introdujo en su casa, mientras la besaba, la despojo de cada parte de su ropa y armadura como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la miraba una y otra vez, para guardar por siempre en su memoria la figura de aquella protuberante mujer a la que aun amaba, a la que le había fallado.

Con sus dedos, el caballero dibujo cada ápice del cuerpo de Shaina, se tomó toda la calma del mundo, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos entregándose a las caricias del Adonis de cabellos azules.

-Te amo…te amo Shaina- le decía una y otra vez a su joven amante, la cual entreabría sus labios dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

Shaina no pudo resistir más, el nudo que se formó en su garganta, se desato en llanto, lo amaba, aun amaba a Milo con locura, debatiéndose entre su amor y lo que consideraba correcto para ella, finalmente le pregunto:

-¿Por qué? Milo… ¿Por qué?

Milo, tomo una manta y cubrió el cuerpo de Shaina – Porque no supe gobernar mis malditos instintos… actué como un vil demente sin pensar en todo lo que esto desencadenaría, dañándote a ti primeramente- y acomodándose en el sillón, empujo su cabeza hacia atrás- ¿sabes Shai…? Jeruza hace tiempo vino aquí mismo, me confeso sus sentimientos, abrió su corazón, y yo me sentía más feliz de tenerte conmigo, jurándome no volver a destrozar el corazón de ninguna mujer y sin embargo no solo volví a hacerlo, sino que te hice un daño inmenso a ti y por poco Jeruza termina muerta en la arena del Coliseo hoy, por mi culpa.

Milo se levantó del sillón, y observo la fotografía de él y Shaina que reposaba en una de las mesas de la sala de estar.

-estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme, Shaina, si deseas dejarme ahora mismo, no te reprochare el querer hacer tu vida junto a otro hombre que este a tu altura, yo merezco pagar el daño, condenándome a perderte para siempre- dijo el escorpión, el frio y el silencio se apoderaron de aquella habitación.

Shaina contenía las ganas de abrazarlo por su espalda, allí estaba el, con una expresión reflexiva en su rostro. Sin embargo, la Cobra, se volvió a vestir aun gimiendo por el llanto.

Milo escucho la puerta cerrarse tras él.

 _En Oriente…_

Saori se disponía a irse para el evento, estaba frente al gran tocador de su habitación, una doncella peinaba su larguísima cabellera lila, haciendo una delicada trenza suelta, decorándola con hermosas flores negras, se colocó un largo vestido de tirillas negro, ceñido a su voluptuoso cuerpo, en corte trompeta que se ampliaba a la altura de las rodillas, haciendo hincapié en su voluptuoso derriere adornado en el escote de corazón con una pechera de piedras brillantes, la espalda del vestido se hallaba casi descubierta y el escote trasero del vestido era bastante generoso, sus orejas estaban adornadas con unos finos pendientes de piedras negras, y en su cuello una hermosa gargantilla a juego, cubrió sus manos con unos finos guantes de seda negros y se cubrió con una estola en velo rojo oscuro. Lucia salvajemente hermosa.

Saga de Géminis la observaba desde la puerta, por un lado fascinado de la belleza que tenía en frente y por otro lado se sentía furioso de saber que esa preciosidad, estaría esa noche, acompañada de aquel niño rico que ya detestaba.

Desde la última vez que ambos hicieron el amor, no habían vuelto a hablar, Saori pensó que no había sido buena idea haberlo sacado del Santuario para traerlo a Oriente, se sentía inmensamente desdichada, de causarle tanta tristeza al hombre que amaba.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Saga sin siquiera mirarla.

Antes que la joven de cabellos lila se dispusiera a responderle, afuera en el aparcadero de la mansión Kido, un lujoso Roll Royce se estaciono.

De interior del ostentoso vehículo, salió un atractivo joven, alto, de larga cabellera azul celeste, ataviado de una elegancia nata y sensualidad fresca, el rostro de Julián Solo, poseía unos rasgos finamente marcados y adornados por bellas orbes azul aguamarina de mirada altiva. Aquel millonario muchacho, siempre venía acompañado de su fiel compañero, Sorrento de Sirene.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, Saga lo observo detenidamente, lanzando una mirada asesina a su rival, aquel pretencioso crío que venía por su dulce Saori. Desesperadamente prendió un cigarrillo. Julián lo observo clavando su mirada engreída en el dorado de Géminis, quien sintió en el malcriado, un cosmos de otra dimensión, sin dudas era la misma reencarnación del dios del Mar. Si osaba siquiera acercarse a Julián, el espíritu de Poseidón acabaría con él en cuestión de segundos. Amargamente Saga se contuvo. Pero ganas de asesinarlo, no le faltaban.

-¿Saga? – Interrumpió Saori -ya llegaron por mí…

Saga no se dignó a verla- diviértete- contesto fríamente.

Saori frunció el ceño y caminando enérgicamente, abandono la habitación enojada, salió de la mansión y abordó el vehículo con Julián y Sorrento.

-Saori… luce muy hermosa esta noche- dijo Julián posando sus labios en su nívea mano.

Aun con la desazón que sentía por la indiferencia de Saga, Saori le sonrió al sensual joven que la veía, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pronto llegaron al Lujoso Hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el magno Evento, al bajarse del auto, Saori Kido, acompañada de Julián Solo, sintieron los flashes de miles de cámaras apuntándolos a ellos, de inmediato, los comentarios de los paparazzi del periódico rosa, no se hicieron esperar con las especulaciones del posible romance entre la propietaria de la Fundación y el Magnate Marítimo.

Durante la velada, Julián hablo a Saori de sus numerosos viajes por el mundo a través de crucero, desde muy pequeño Julián Solo, estaba enamorado de la inmensidad y la tranquilidad del mar, y siempre prefiera viajar en barco más que en otro medio de transporte, sin duda, el joven de larga cabellera azul era un hombre de mundo.

Saori, lo escuchaba como oír llover, su mente estaba puesta en Saga, observando la ventana…

-¿Saori? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto finalmente Julián.

-¿eh? – Balbuceo la joven- si… si me encuentro divinamente.

-Saori Kido, en medio de todo… yo nunca he dejado de pensarla, serías una excelente compañía para mí, en medio de mis viajes-

\- Mi vida es en el Santuario y aquí Julián…-

-Lo se… pero eso no impediría que podamos vernos de vez en cuando y _nos escapemos juntos…-_ dijo Julián Solo, con aquel pausado y sensual tono de voz que tanto lo caracterizaba.

…

En la penumbra de la habitación, Saga intentaba colocar en orden sus pensamientos, pero por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, aunque aseguraba que Saori estaba entregada a su relación con él, no podía dejar de sentirse infeliz de pensar que era algo que ellos debían mantener oculto ante todos.

Extrañaba a Kanon, incluso más, de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, a fin de cuentas su hermano era el único ser capaz de contenerlo. Era su único amigo, un hombro sobre el cual podía llorar, aquel quien lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

De nuevo, un hilo de dolor atravesó su cráneo, hace tanto tiempo no había podido sentirlo, que ya daba por sentado que no volvería a pasar… pero sucedió.

Arles volvió a posesionarse de su cuerpo - _¡NADIE VENDRA A QUITARME LO QUE POR DERECHO ME CORRESPONDE, ATHENA!_

Muy dentro de sí, Saga luchaba desesperadamente contra su "otro yo" -¡No permitiré que utilices, lo que siento por Saori, para llevar a cabo tus maléficos planes!

 _-¡Eres un tonto!_ – vocifero Arles, con su ronca voz- _¡no puedo creer que dejes pasar esta oportunidad! ¿Cuantas veces has poseído a esa niña? Si le pidieras el mundo entero, ella te lo daría…_

 _-¡_ CALLATEEE!- Exclamo Saga de Géminis, estrellando su puño, contra el espejo de aquel tocador donde su amada se había arreglado para ver a ese infame horas antes. Tomo una afilada pieza y comenzó un doloroso ritual, intentando contener a Arles, pero ya era tarde, cubierto de sangre en su pecho, observo a través del cristal roto, como su apariencia cambio radicalmente.

 _Al día siguiente…._

Jeruza se encontraba adolorida, producto de la golpiza de la que fue objeto, se desvistió frente al espejo y lo que vio, la espantó por completo, su rostro se encontraba deformado e hinchado, el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba amoratado y repleto de hematomas, se sentía como un monstruo.

-¡p-pero que!- exclamo la joven- ¡e-estoy horripilante!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, los dorados de Piscis y Cáncer estropearon por completo su delicada figura, se llevó las manos al rostro llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡toc! ¡Toc!- Deathmask llamaba a su puerta- ¿Jeruza? ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes visitas… son Shura y Shaka…

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! – grito la joven, que no pudo contener la rabia por más tiempo.

- _¡no puedo permitir que Shura me vea así! –_ pensó Jeruza, derramándose en llanto, no paraba de observar detenidamente su rostro, a fin de cuentas el resto de contusiones podría cubrirlos con su ropa, dentro del cajón del buró conservaba su máscara de metal, la cual volvió a colocar sobre su rostro, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina…

-¡Shura! ¡Shaka! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- inquirió Jeruza- ¡pensé que se habían largado!

-¿crees que me iba a ir, sin verte? ¿Te volviste loca Jeru?- contesto Capricornio.

-Jeruza, yo quería tratar tus lesiones…- dijo Shaka, mientras el caballero de Capricornio le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¡buscas cualquier pretexto para tocar a mi novia! – rezongo muerto de celos el español.

-¡ya cállense! – Exclamo Jeruza- yo quería estar sola el día de hoy…

-Jeru… ¿volviste a portar tu mascara?- pregunto Shaka

La joven de largos cabellos, se desarmo en llanto y se dejó caer en rodillas…

¡No quería que nadie viniera a verme!- prorrumpo la joven- ¡no me siento bonita el día de hoy!

Shura se hinco sobre la rodilla, y acaricio su larga cabellera, llevo su mano al rostro de ella sosteniendo su máscara de metal, la aprendiz reaccionó violenta y de una palmada, retiro la mano del caballero.

-¡prefiero morir, antes que veas mi rostro en este momento!- contesto Jeruza con voz chillona.

Shaka se hincó sobre sus rodillas y se puso de frente a la joven retirando su máscara de metal con sutileza.

Rápidamente, ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

-¡porque todo tiene que ser a la manera de ustedes!- vociferó la joven

Shura de Capricornio tomo las delicadas muñecas y retiro las manos suavemente del rostro de Jeruza, y ella lo vio a través de su vista nublada por las lágrimas, el golpe que Deathmask propino en su cara, dejo como resultado, la mejilla derecha y el labio de Jeruza completamente hinchados, en su pómulo derecho se hallaba una magulladura, y el ojo derecho se encontraba maltrecho pues el golpe fue tan duro que por poco se le revienta. La joven hablaba un poco extraño debido a la hinchazón de su mejilla. El día anterior no se había notado tanto, pues por lo general el resultado de los golpes aparece al día siguiente.

-no debiste… no debieron…Shura, Shaka- decía la joven desviando su rostro, tratando de esconderlo.

-Jeru… tu siempre serás hermosa para mi…- respondió Shura acariciando su mejilla hinchada y colocando un mechón de su cabellera detrás de su oreja.

-¡deja de compadecerte de mí, Shura!- chillo la joven - ¡sabes que estoy horrenda!

-Jeruza, por favor siéntate en el sillón- dijo Shaka levantándose, su voz sonaba diferente de las otras ocasiones, no parecía estar calmado como siempre, algo en su corazón lo alteraba de sobremanera- Shura por favor, ayúdala con su pantalón, retíralo- Shura abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante semejante petición de su compañero.

Una vez acomodada en el sillón, Shaka tomo un frasco de aceite de vainilla, impregnando sus manos con él, las deslizo en las piernas de Jeruza, quien bufaba del dolor tan espantoso que sentía.

La joven Jeruza, antes no se había sentido vanidosa, últimamente se cuidaba y consentía más, por eso, el verse allí con su cuerpo cubierto de horribles golpes, la deprimió demasiado, se sentía vulnerable expuesta ante la vista de los dos caballeros que la visitaban esa mañana, sentía rabia y vergüenza.

Aunque latoso, Capricornio, intentaba calmar a su novia y no le caía en gracia que Shaka de Virgo se tomase tantas libertades con Jeruza. No obstante no podía explicarse la leve presión que en su entrepierna sentía, ante la vista de las gruesas pero delicadas manos de Virgo, deslizándose en los muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas y pies de Jeruza, quien se hallaba recostada sobre sus piernas.

Shura de capricornio daba gracias a todos los dioses, el llevar su armadura dorada puesta, pues el deseo en su cuerpo quedaba totalmente oculto bajo el ropaje dorado.

Shaka de Virgo, también sentía cierta ansiedad, detestaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad. si así podría llamársele a lo que sentía, sus manos se quemaban con la piel de la joven que se hallaba retorciéndose y haciendo muecas de dolor ante el tacto de sus manos, de arriba abajo deslizaba sus palmas en los muslos carnosos y firmes de la joven, casi sintiendo el calor de su intimidad y todo esto ante la vista dura e inquisidora de Shura de Capricornio, quien se sentía bastante confundido, aunque sentía algo de celos, no era lo suficiente como para pedirle a Virgo que se detenga. Al contrario, sentía curiosidad de ver hasta donde su compañero era capaz de llegar.

Shura de Capricornio veía fijo a los ojos a su compañero, por inercia se mordía los labios, recordando que en épocas pasadas, ya había compartido mujeres con alguno de sus compañeros dorados, en realidad no quería que su amigo se detuviera, Shaka de Virgo leía morbosas intenciones de su amigo, en sus verdes ojos felinos, llenos de fuego y lujuria, los masajes que estaba propinándole a la chica, pronto se convirtieron en sensuales caricias, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de Jeruza, seguía deslizando sus palmas hasta tocar las delicadas ingles de la maltrecha jovencita, jugueteando de vez en cuando con el resorte de su panty, llegando al palpar una pequeña parte del monte de venus de ella, Shaka sentía su intimidad explotar al sentirse tan cerca a las llaves del cielo y del infierno, entre las piernas de la jovencita, se sentía condenado.

Jeruza parecía ajena a toda esta situación, se sentía avergonzada de mostrar su horrible cara golpeada, y sentía tanto dolor en sus piernas, que quería coger a Shaka a patadas para que se detenga.

-¡Duele demasiado!-grito Jeruza, sacando del trance a sus compañeros-¡por favor Shaka, detente!

El guardián de la sexta casa se detuvo de golpe.

-lo siento mucho…- se disculpó Jeruza- he sido muy grosera con ustedes, sé que tienen las mejores intenciones, pero en serio… no lo soporto más, quisiera estar sola.

-de acuerdo Jeruza- contesto Shaka. El dorado se sintió aliviado de retirar sus manos de ella, si llegaba a estar cerca de esa niña de nuevo, su alma podría arder en el Hades, pues el placer de haberla tocado, no era de este mundo, nunca en su vida había sentido un deseo tan intenso, ansiaba irse a su casa a meditar y sumirse en sus oraciones, queriendo olvidar lo sucedido- ya puedes vestirte- dijo

-Jeru…. Siento mucho haberte importunado, ya nos retiramos- musito, Shura.

-esperen muchachos…- dijo la chiquilla, mientras se acomodaba el leggins- no quiero ser grosera con ustedes, han sido muy buenos conmigo, podría prepararles algo, ya es hora de almorzar, debo preparar comida para mi maestro, déjenme compensar en algo, todos los favores que me han hecho.

Virgo y Capricornio, se miraron ambos complacidos… y cómplices.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Buenas noches… la inspiración se encontraba un poco atrofiada estos días, con toda esta situación sentimental que me tiene de los pelos, pero bueno, quiero mandarles un saludo a todas.**_

IchigoXD ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario, largo como me gustan, Arles es una pieza clave en esta historia, solo que estaba tomándose su tiempo, pero bueno le llego el detonante, a ver qué sucede… una pregunta ¿la página que tienes en fb, es la misma que se llama Saga x Saori o cual será?, bueno si algo mándame invitación estoy como Eville Thrash en fb. Nuevamente gracias.


	32. Cap 32: Fausto II

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurmada, no busco hacerme rica con esto, esto solo es un hobbie bien entretenido! ;)**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Cap 32: Fausto II**

-maestro…- dijo la joven aprendiz, mientras les servía la cena a Mascara y a sus dos invitados, Shura de Capricornio y Shaka de Virgo- cuando me propinaste tus ondas infernales, fui enviada a la colina de Yomotsu… ¿solo las almas de los muertos se encuentran en ese lugar?...

-Exactamente, así es- contesto el canceriano.

-el alma de mi padre no se encontraba de ninguna manera en ese sitio… - dijo Jeruza, en un hondo suspiro.

-Entonces se halla en los Campos Elíseos. Jeruza…- contesto Shura.

-No amor, si fuera así, la misma Athena me lo hubiese confirmado…- dijo Jeruza, con cierto aire de ilusión.

" _ **-¡corre Jeruza!"**_ – La voz de Fausto tronaba en la mente de la jovencita- esa fue la última vez que supe de mi padre, cuando regrese al lugar, ni siquiera pude mirar su cadáver, los maleantes que lo asesinaron, me agarraron y me metieron en un auto y no supe más de él, cuando volví después de varios días, la casa donde solíamos vivir, estaba totalmente apagada, y su cuerpo jamás apareció… todo lo que tengo de él, es mi guitarra y su fotografía.

-Entonces está vivo- espetó Shaka- en algún lugar…

El corazón de Jeruza, se agito dentro de su pecho- _¿¡será posible!?¿¡Mi padre, se encontrara vivo en algún lugar del mundo!?_

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora chiquilla?- contesto Máscara- tu sabes muy bien, que una vez entras al Recinto Sagrado, no podrás volver a salir, eso es deserción y aquí se castiga con la muerte.

-¡Mascara!- exclamo Shura.

-¡tú sabes cuales son las reglas Shura! ¡Dejen de estarle alimentando fantasías a esta tonta! – Prorrumpo Death, levantándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina- como veo que ya estas llena de energía, Jeruza, más te vale que mañana continuemos con el entrenamiento.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer! – contesto altanera la joven aprendiz

De repente, Mascara se dirigió a la chica, con paso firme e intimidante empujándola hacia la pared, ante la mirada sorpresa de Virgo y Capricornio, e introduciendo violentamente sus dedos en la boca de Jeruza, agarrando su lengua le advirtió.

-Más vale que gobiernes esa boquita mocosa, discúlpate ahora mismo- Cáncer, estrujaba dolorosamente la lengua de la joven que apretaba los parpados en muestra de dolor- ¡Discúlpate Jeruza! ¡Sabes que puedo arrancártela si quiero!

Los dos caballeros que se hallaban presentes se pararon de la mesa de golpe- ¡déjala!- dijo el guardián de la sexta casa, en voz desafiante.

Jeruza extendió su mano, señalándole a sus compañeros que se detengan- ¡lo… si-siento!- trataba de disculparse a media voz

Mascara la empujo al suelo, -¡no te escuche! ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo relamiéndose los dedos, que antes habían estado dentro de la cálida boca de su alumna.

-¡Qué lo siento Maestro!- contesto pasándose las manos por sus labios.

-así está mejor Jeruza... vamos aprendiendo a respetar a tus superiores, porque veo que te diriges a los caballeros dorados, como si fueran centinelas del Santuario, y tu posición aquí es muy inferior, ¡más vale que respetes la Élite dorada! ¿Entendiste?- dijo Máscara con voz enérgica y autoritaria.

El Canceriano, se dirigió a su habitación. Shura se apresuró a ayudar a su novia a reincorporarse.

-¡Por qué no dejaste que interviniera, pudo haberte dañado!- reclamo el español.

-son mis asuntos amor…- contesto la joven- yo puedo cuidarme sola Shura…

-de todas formas, Jeru… es mejor que tengas cuidado de no hacer enojar más de la cuenta a tu maestro, por lo que estoy viendo, cada vez será más severo contigo- advirtió Shaka

-lo tendré en cuenta- contesto la adolescente.

Los caballeros, se despidieron de Jeruza, y abandonaron la cuarta Casa, ambos salieron en silencio de aquel lugar.

-a propósito Shaka… veo que disfrutaste el tacto de _mi Jeruza_ ¿eh?- dijo Shura, rompiendo el silencio.

El guardián de la sexta Casa volvió su mirada al suelo, realmente no se sentía cómodo ante las afirmaciones de Shura, no quería admitirlo, pero desde hacía varios días, se sentía fuertemente atraído a la joven lolita pecosa.

-Shaka, esos deseos no son ningún pecado… -dijo el íbero, tratando de alimentar el morbo de aquella situación- …Jeruza y yo hemos "pecado" en varias ocasiones.

-¡Shura hablas a la ligera de estas cosas!... eso me molesta mucho…- mascullo Shaka

-¿pero te gustaría verdad?- el capricorniano seguía tentando a su amigo, al saber que sus palabras lo estaban desestabilizando, por su parte el caballero de la Virgen, siendo un hombre que siempre guarda la compostura, cuando se trataba de ese tipo de temas, se salía de sus casillas, el sexo, no era un tema liviano para él.

-¿a qué viene todo esto Shura?- inquirió el santo de Virgo

-bueno… debo aceptar que la forma como acariciaste las piernas de Jeruza, me pareció sumamente excitante – admitió capricornio- si tu quisieras hacerle el amor a ella, no veo ningún problema, eso sí, siempre y cuando, yo esté presente.

El corazón de Shaka parecía caballo desbocado ante semejantes palabras, abrió de golpe sus ojos turquesa, en serio pensaba que su compañero estaba loco.

-pero no me mires así… -dijo Shura levantando una ceja, con su sonrisa maliciosa- yo he compartido mujeres con mis compañeros en varias ocasiones, esta no será la excepción, el amor no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, amo a Jeruza, daría mi vida por ella, pero podría experimentar en materia de libídine con mi novia.

La expresión sorpresiva de Shaka, pronto cambio, las palabras de su amigo estaban calando en su mente, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué podría perder?

-déjame pensarlo Shura…- contesto Virgo.

-A propósito Shaka, ¿no quieres acompañarme a Port Royal? Si quieres mejor lo hablamos con un par de chelas-

Sintiéndose en confianza, el guardián de la sexta casa acepto la invitación de su compañero.

Al caer la noche, ambos bajaron hasta Rodorio, en "Port Royal" se encontraban varios compañeros dorados, Kanon, Aioria, Camus y Aldebarán.

-¡Shaka! ¡A que debemos el honor de tu visita, a estos lugares de perdición!- bufó el geminiano algo entrado en alcohol.

-digamos que me da curiosidad de ver que hacen mis compañeros- contesto el rubio-además no seas idiota Kanon, que yo he compartido en este lugar con ustedes varias veces, no fastidies.

-¡Bueno! ¡Sírvanse muchachos! –Dijo Tauro animadamente, mientras repartía tragos a sus compañeros recién llegados- además la banda que hoy va a tocar pinta bastante bien.

Las luces del bar se apagaron iluminando el pequeño escenario, los integrantes de la banda hicieron su aparición, se trataba de una banda veterana de Thrash metal.

Entre la algarabía de los caballeros y las personas presentes en el local, la banda comenzó sin tregua a tocar, en ese momento interpretaron varias rolas de distintos artistas como Slayer, Testament, Motorhead… entre otros

Port Royal era un sitio de esparcimiento para los jóvenes caballeros, allí, ellos desahogaban entre la música estridente y envolvente del lugar todo el estrés de las responsabilidades en el Santuario, el Metal en todas sus variedades era la música para exorcizar todos sus demonios, y en eso coincidían todos ellos.

El lugar no era muy grande, estaba ubicado en la zona de rumba del centro de Rodorio, el sitio contaba con una tarima donde se presentaban bandas en vivo de vez en cuando a tocar.

La agrupación que se presentaba esa noche, comenzó a interpretar una Balada los californianos "Armored Saint" llamada "No Reason To live"

" _The old man sits there and stares_

 _As my Heart grows fondly aware_

 _The vagrant is me at an Elder age…"_

El frontmen, pronto, llamo la atención de Shura, quien al verlo abrió de golpe sus centellantes luceros verdes, recordando al hombre en la fotografía que reposa en el buró de Jeruza.

-Muchachos, no creen que el cantante de la banda se parece bastante a Aioros- acertó Camus.

Los demás guerreros, se volvieron al escenario para observarlo mejor.

-de hecho, se parece bastante a mi hermano, Camus- afirmo Aioria- se asemeja mucho, es ver a Aioros, con unos años de más.

Shura dio unos golpecitos en los brazos de Shaka

\- _es el padre de Jeruza…-_ musitó – _está vivo…_

-¡Veo que están animados esta noche! ¡Me alegra bastante! ¡Es un honor venir a tocar para ustedes, tengo entendido que los Santos de Athena que residen en el Santuario, son clientes asiduos de este lugar, las rolas que tocaremos a continuación son dedicadas a ustedes amigos! Mi nombre es Fausto, y estos son mis compañeros, nos sentimos complacidos de interpretar la mejor música del mundo para ustedes, disfruten y beban todo lo que quieran! ¡Esta ronda la invitamos nosotros!

Los aplausos animados por parte de los Santos dorados no se hicieron esperar.

-¡ _Fausto! ¡Dijo que se llama Fausto!_ – mascullo Shura, acercándose a su compañero Shaka.

-Sera mejor que encontremos la ocasión para contarle a Jeruza, es mejor ser prudentes Shura, una noticia así, le generara una gran conmoción a _nuestra_ chiquilla- contesto el Santo de la Virgen.

-¡Vaya Shaka! –Dijo picaronamente el español- _"nuestra chiquilla"_ veo que nos estamos entendiendo… pero tienes razón, por ahora, como pretexto deberíamos ir a saludar a ese tal Fausto después del toque ,cuando todos se marchen, ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo- respondió Shaka.

 _En Oriente_

Era bien entrada la noche, Saori descendió del lujoso auto de Julián quien la había acompañado a su mansión, la joven de cabellos lila, entró en su enorme casa, con paso disimulado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, apagó su cosmos, retirando sus zapatos, ingresó a hurtadillas a la casona, en realidad no quería encontrarse a Saga, a veces se sentía un poco tonta ¿Cómo era posible que siendo una diosa, tuviera que rendir explicaciones a un mortal? Pero igual entendía, que los celos de Saga no le traerían nada bueno.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, el personal de servicio de la mansión Kido, se encontraba a esa hora descansando en sus respectivos aposentos, el lugar lucia bastante desierto, para su propio alivio.

Llego a su habitación, la cual se encontraba muy desordenada, el espejo del tocador estaba hecho pedazos, y eso la sobresalto, Saori lanzo un agudo gritito de susto, y lo ahogo tapándose a sí misma la boca, al pensar que el autor de semejante desorden, había sido el caballero de Géminis.

Intento volver a salir de la habitación, para ubicarse en otra, por esa noche, al parecer Saga no se encontraba por ninguna parte, así que una vez ubicada en otra habitación, prendió una lamparita y se desvistió, se encontraba muerta del cansancio y agotada emocionalmente, encendió la ducha, y se dirigió a un gran armario a buscar algo cómodo para dormir.

El agua tibia acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven diosa, no había podido estar tranquila en toda la noche, el que su amado estuviera en verdad enfadado, la inquietaba bastante, la aparición de Arles era su mayor preocupación. Al salir de la ducha, coloco su pijama y se perdió en las cobijas, el sueño termino por dominarla.

Varias horas transcurrieron, la joven abrió sus ojos y allí se encontraba él, clavando su intimidante mirada sobre ella, cosa que la hizo estremecerse de miedo,

-S-saga… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto muy inquieta.- ¿no has podido dormir bien?

-¿te divertiste Saori?- inquirió el de la tercera casa.

-Un formalismo más Saga, simples compromisos que me toca atender por mi trabajo con la fundación…no entiendo tu actitud.

El dorado de Géminis, permaneció callado, sus ojos inyectados de sangre no se apartaban de los suyos, Saori no podía percatarse del cambio en Saga, puesto que las luces de toda la mansión se encontraban apagadas y su habitación apenas era iluminada por los rayos de la luna que penetraban a través de las cortinas.

-Mi amor… ¿Por qué no vienes? Acuéstate aquí conmigo… - Invitándolo a su lecho, la joven diosa, trataba de calmar la situación tensa, que se respiraba en aquella oscura habitación.

El caballero se adentró en las sábanas de la cama, Arles sentía una calidez fuera de este mundo, algo sucedía con él, se sentía muy confundido, no quería ponerse en evidencia ante su víctima.

Saori, acaricio los suaves cabellos grises de aquel personaje, el aroma de su masculina piel invadió sus sentidos, aunque sentía algo muy disímil de las demás ocasiones en que tuvo a Saga de Géminis entre sus brazos, su aroma era diferente, su energía era distinta, Arles no opuso resistencia, el tacto de la Diosa Athena le era muy agradable, y prefirió guardar silencio.

Nunca antes había sentido Saori, que el tacto de su amado podría despertarle sensaciones tan salvajes, la joven diosa retiro la remera del antiguo Patriarca, y allí estaba en total plenitud su marcada figura, la cual acariciaba con ansiedad, cada surco, cada camino de ese tallado cuerpo de dios del Olimpo, se tensaba ante el tacto de sus manos.

La joven diosa acerco sus labios al cuello de Arles y embriagada de su fuerte aroma masculino, con la punta de su lengua recorrió aquellos caminos que marcaban cada musculo del cuerpo del hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Saga. Mi amor nunca dudes que te amo…- le susurraba al oído a su amado mientras pasaba su húmeda lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que lo estremeció por completo.

En sus épocas de Patriarca del Santuario, el Maestro Arles, había tenido a su disposición varias doncellas, y había compartido su lecho con innumerables amantes, sin embargo, ninguna había tenido el efecto tan excitante que despertaba la misma Athena en el.

Saori, retiro la pijama que llevaba puesta, dejando su desnudez completamente expuesta, tomo la mano de su amado y se acarició con ella su cuello, luego la subió a su rostro introduciendo los gruesos dedos en su húmeda boca, simulando una exquisita felación, la más salvaje de las pasiones se apodero del joven Arles, quien prefirió permanecer en su actitud de aparente indiferencia.

La joven se asió de la tibia mano de su amante, y la descendió hasta sus pechos, y siguiendo su erótico ritual acariciándose delicadamente sus senos con la gruesa mano del caballero, quien solo estaba dejándose llevar.

Ella siguió descendiendo, y pronto llego a su húmeda entrada, y con la ansiedad propia de sus hormonas juveniles, acaricio salvajemente su intimidad con los dedos de Arles, quien llevado por el deseo, no dudo en embestirla con su mano, haciendo movimientos de vaivén hasta arrancar un intenso orgasmo de la jadeante joven.

Cuando Saori se dispuso a tomar el miembro del antiguo maestro, Arles inmediatamente la detuvo, dando señales que todo terminaría allí, y así lo hizo, reprimiendo la enorme pasión que su diosa despertaba en él.

Pronto el cabello de aquel hombre se tornó azul, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, abrazo a Saori en su regazo.

-Mi amor, perdóname…- le susurraba Saga al oído de Saori, mientras ella jugueteaba con los mechones azules de su larga cabellera, hasta que el sueño se apodero de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, Saori se despertó muy temprano, Géminis aun dormía plácidamente, una ligera sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus bonitos labios, la joven bajo hasta la cocina, y el personal de servicio ya se hallaba en sus labores cotidianas, ella en persona organizo un delicioso desayuno para su caballero.

Desde su llegada a Japón, no habían tenido realmente tiempo de salir a divertirse juntos, así que ese día, la misma Saori, tomaría uno de los lujosos autos y su plan era recorrer la ciudad y realizar otras actividades con Saga.

Puso sobre la bandeja unos finísimos pancakes con miel de maple, café, jugo de naranja y huevos batidos con sal y pimienta, y un rico pedazo de queso, tomo la bandeja y subió a la habitación. Cuando entro, Saga estaba duchándose, la joven se dispuso a encontrar ropa para su caballero, y coloco sobre la cama, un buzo negro en algodón con cuello amplio, unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo ropa interior y un par de botas vaqueras.

El joven caballero salió de la ducha, el vapor brotaba del baño, su piel perfumada invadía toda la habitación.

-¡Buenos días Saga!- saludo efusiva la joven de cabellos lila.

-Mi amor, buenos días- contesto el joven caballero, tomando otra toalla para secarse el abundante cabello azul.

Saga miro agradado el desayuno que la misma Saori sirvió en su habitación y se sentó en la mesa a comer, ella tomó asiento para acompañarlo.

-Yo quería pedirte perdón, amor mío, sé que no he estado muy pendiente de ti, desde que llegaste, sin embargo el día de hoy es todo tuyo, dime una cosa Saga, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea, no se mucho de tener citas, o de actividades en pareja- decía el de la tercera casa, acariciándose el mentón- tú conoces mejor esta ciudad.

-¡ya se! – Exclamo emocionada la jovencita, con sus ojitos brillantes-¡te enseñare a conducir! ¡Te apuesto lo que sea que jamás lo intentaste!

-mmm, no lo sé Saori… me da como miedo intentarlo, parece difícil a demás podría estrellar el auto con solo probar…- Saga, se levantó suavemente de la mesa, aun se encontraba con la toalla envuelta en su torneada cintura, camino hasta el buró y destapando una cajita de cigarrillos, coloco uno en su boca y lo encendió.

-¡vamos Saga! ¡No tengas miedo! es más fácil de lo que crees, mira que siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo- decía Saori con una amplia sonrisa- además, seria lindo ver cómo te desenvuelves en la ciudad, con un pequeño test y conseguimos tu pase para conducir.

-de acuerdo mi amor, lo que tú quieras está bien para mí…- respondió Géminis, mientras expulsaba una bocanada de humo.

-¡Súper! –Exclamo la emocionada jovencita- entonces me arreglare, me pondré algo cómodo y saldremos- Saori se paró de la mesa, soltando una risita infantil, que enterneció a su amado.

Una vez solo en el cuarto, el guardián de la tercera casa, comenzó a vestirse frente al espejo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por olvidarse de Arles quien ya se había manifestado con fuerza en su cuerpo, quería disfrutar esos pocos momentos de felicidad al lado de la mujer que más amaba, esos breves ratos de libertad fuera del escrutinio de los demás caballeros.

Se preguntaba, como se encontraría su hermano, no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta, con sus aventuras, Kanon se había vuelto su amigo, confidente y cómplice, quizás con él, era la única persona que podía ser un libro abierto, desde que los trágicos acontecimientos del Santuario quedaron atrás, la relación de los gemelos se fortaleció hasta el punto que cada uno daría su vida por el otro, habiéndose perdonado mutuamente.

Kanon siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerlo reír, con sus disparatadas, ambos eran tan diferentes, el uno era introvertido y el otro extrovertido, eran como el ying y el yang, así, el uno hacía sentir completo al otro, Kanon estaba siempre en el pensamiento de su hermano mayor…

Saga encendió su cosmos, y llamo a su hermano desde lo lejos, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él.

Aun en el Santuario estaba muy oscuro, era de madrugada, Kanon portaba una especie de armadura de cuero como la que suelen usar los centinela del Recinto Sagrado, ese día tendría guardia, así que después de un breve descanso al haber llegado de Rodorio, estaba disponiéndose a empezar sus labores hasta que sintió el cosmos de su hermano.

-¿Saga? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto el menor de los gemelos. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hermano, estoy preocupado, Arles se ha vuelto a manifestar en mí, todo por culpa del chiquillo Julián Solo, el muy idiota está detrás de Saori- contesto Saga

-¡Julián Solo!- exclamo Kanon-¡la reencarnación del mismo Poseidón! Aunque aún no se ha manifestado en su cuerpo

-¿lo conoces hermano?- inquirió Saga

-Hermano esa historia es muy larga, no quisiera hablar de eso ahora…- contesto Kanon con cierto aire de preocupación y cambiando rápidamente el tema le pregunto- ¿hermano, pero dime, estas bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Saori quiere enseñarme a conducir un auto…- contesto el mayor, algo avergonzado.

Kanon soltó una carcajada -¿hermanito! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No puedo imaginarme tú tratando de encender un auto!

-¡Kanon como un demonio! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- le reprendió el mayor- pero bueno, en fin quiero disfrutar de estar al lado de mi amada Saori…

-eso es lo que más importa hermano, no dejes que nadie te robe la felicidad que mereces, yo dudo mucho que Saori, se interese por otro hombre, tranquilízate Saga ¿me lo prometes?- contesto el marino.

-lo intentare hermano mío- contesto Saga- pero ya que conoces al susodicho, comprenderás que es muy difícil no sentirse intimidado frente al mocoso ese…

-Es sólo un hombre más, Saga, conozco muy bien a las mujeres hermano, cuando se enamoran de verdad, puede aparecer el Adonis más flamante frente a ellas, y no se inmutaran, créeme, Saori es de ese tipo de mujer, no lo dudes por un instante y diviértete…- dijo el gemelo menor intentando tranquilizar a su hermano- ¡demonios Saga! ¡Se me enchina la piel de solo decírtelo! ¡Debí haberte ahorcado, cuando me entere de esta locura tuya!

-Kanon, ¿acaso has intentado ligarte a una mujer enamorada y te rechazo?- soltó a reír el mayor.

-¡Ya no te burles de mi ahora, hermanito! – contesto Kanon, quien se sintió tranquilo de ver el cambio de ánimo en su hermano, adoraba verlo tan feliz.

…

 _Bien entrada la noche anterior en Port Royal cuando todos los clientes ya se habían marchado…_

-Fausto, vienen a buscarte- dijo el bajista de la banda.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto el cantante.

-Dicen ser Santos de Athena- contesto el hombre.

-¡Vaya!- respondió con emoción Fausto- ¡Hazlos pasar, Sven, quiero invitarlos a un trago!

-de acuerdo…-

Fausto, un hombre entrado en años, se veía bastante atractivo para su edad, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño ensortijado, figura atlética y robusta, su mirada serena resplandecía en el centellante verde oliva de sus ojos, su semblante tranquilo era el secreto de su aparente eterna juventud, su masculino rostro poseía facciones bien marcadas, en realidad se trataba de alguien muy especial. Conquistaba las mujeres que le antojaban sin ninguna dificultad.

En cuanto lo vieron Shura de capricornio y Shaka de Virgo, pudieron reconocer en aquel hombre, muchos de los gestos ocurrentes de Jeruza.

-¡muchachos! ¡Santos de Athena!- exclamo con emoción Fausto, quien estaba en compañía de dos hermosas chicas- por favor tomen asiento conmigo, es un gran honor para mí conocerles en persona.

-Parece haber escuchado de nosotros…- dijo Shaka algo intimidado por aquel artista.

-Soy griego, he escuchado algunas cosas de ustedes, sus hazañas son dignas de inspiración, para componer los mejores temas de canciones- contesto el trovador.

-Y veo que le gusta gozar de la buena vida…- dijo Shura con una sonrisa pícara.

-hijo… sólo tenemos una vida, eso lo aprendí hace muchos años, cuando hice frente a la misma muerte- contesto Fausto, llevándose un tankard lleno de cerveza a sus labios carnosos.

 _-al parecer no recuerda a su hija Jeruza…-_ susurro al oído Virgo a Capricornio.

-Señor… ¿y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en Rodorio?- pregunto el de la sexta casa.

-la verdad solo esta noche, así ha sido mi vida, en la carretera, es la vida del músico, y a mí no me disgusta para nada…- contesto el castaño- es lo más emocionante que existe, conoces amigos en todos lados y viajas con mucha frecuencia.

-Fausto- dijo Shura con voz firme- y no te gustaría conocer a una linda chica, esta noche…

 _-¡Shura!-_ musito el caballero de la virgen, halando el brazo de su compañero- _¿no crees que es demasiado pronto y muy repentino?_

 _-¡idiota!-_ mascullo el de la décima casa- _¡ya escuchaste a este señor! ¡Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que Jeruza tiene de ver a su padre!_

Fausto levanto una ceja, algo extrañado por la actitud de los dos santos

-Muchachos, está bien si quieren que los acompañe a conocer a la linda joven, no me opondré, espérenme aquí entonces y voy a recoger mis cosas y a dar aviso a mis compañeros, para que no me esperen esta noche- contesto el artista.

Más tarde a la entrada del Santuario, los tres hombres fueron interceptados por uno de los Caballeros de plata que hacían guardia esa noche, Argol de Perseo.

-discúlpenme señores-dijo el plateado- pero está prohibida la entrada de gente ajena al Santuario.

-Es nuestro invitado Argol- espetó Shura- un caballero de tu rango, no tiene derecho a cuestionar nuestras acciones, mantén tu lugar.

Argol no quiso seguir discutiendo con los dorados, así que los dejo pasar.

Se dirigieron a la cuarta casa, ningún detalle de aquel mágico lugar pasaba desapercibido para el sorprendido Fausto, quien creía haber cruzado la línea del tiempo, las ruinas de la Grecia Antigua aparecían allí frente a sus ojos maravillados, la luna y las estrellas se veían más resplandecientes que nunca, para su fortuna, el cantante contaba con un excelente estado físico, que le permitió subir por las interminables escaleras que se dirigían a cada una de las casas, la majestuosa arquitectura de cada recinto del Zodiaco quedaría grabada en sus retinas aceituna, la vista de Meridia era digna de sus mejores sueños, sin duda todo aquello seria material para sus canciones de ahora en adelante, y jamás olvidaría aquella noche, pensaba que la chica que verían, debería ser demasiado hermosa.

Pronto se detuvieron en la Casa de Cáncer. Virgo y Capricornio se veían algo nerviosos.

-Por favor Fausto espérame aquí…- dijo Shura acercándose a una de las ventanas que ya se encontraba con la luz apagada, muy seguramente Jeruza ya estaba dormida.

El guardián de la décima casa, comenzó a arrojar piedrecillas a la ventana de la joven.

-No creo que sea oportuno despertar a una jovencita tan tarde…- dijo Fausto, quien estaba con Shaka esperando en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Los ruidos del cristal, despertaron a la joven, quien sin encender luz alguna corrió las ventanas.

-¡Shura!- lo reprendió Jeruza- _¡Qué diablos haces aquí! –_ mascullo.

-¡preciosa…vine a verte, no pude aguantarme las ganas!- contesto el español

-Sí, eso estoy viendo ¡me vas a meter en más problemas! ¡Acaso no viste como se puso de bravo mi maestro hoy conmigo! Además… dijo la enfadada joven- ¡Hueles a licor!

-Jeru… es que quiero presentarte a un amigo que conocí esta noche- contesto el caballero

-¿y tenía que ser preciso hoy?- rezongo Jeruza- ¿No ves cómo está mi horrible cara?

-¡Ya! ¡No seas exagerada Jeruza! ¡Joder!- discutió capricornio- además… mi amigo quiere escucharte cantar, así que saca tu guitarra y ven.

La joven resoplo haciendo un puchero- de acuerdo ya salgo- contesto.

Esa noche estaba más fresca que las anteriores, Jeruza se colocó encima el Kimono negro que había recibido anteriormente de su Maestro y saco su guitarra.

La joven se acomodó con su instrumento en la escalera y comenzó a afinarla, Shaka y Fausto se escondieron detrás de una de las columnas de la casa.

-Jeru… mi amor, ¿recuerdas la canción que me cantaste la primera vez que entre en tu casa? ¿Cuándo vivías con Junet de camaleón?

-"The King"… por supuesto que la recuerdo Shura…

 _-¿Jeruza?_ – Pensaba Fausto _-¿Por qué ese nombre me resulta tan familiar?_

" _He was the leader of a small gang_ _  
_ _Committing crimes each day_ _  
_ _But time has changed where he was proud_ _  
_ _It's so far away_ __

 _He took living easy, his bad reputation_ _  
_ _Oh it was known all around_ _  
_ _But he didn't care no, he made dirty money_ _  
_ _Now he is down and out"…_

Esa canción interpretada por aquella femenina voz, estaba haciendo mella en la mente del cantante, todo aquello le resultaba muy familiar, pronto, el rostro de una cría pecosa, venía a su mente, una niña pequeña de lacio cabello castaño, que lo veía a través de sus luceros verdes repletos de negras pestañas.

- _Papi…_ _me gusta mucho esa canción…-_ escuchaba aquel hombre, dentro de la profundidad de su mente, la voz de una niñita pequeña

Al ver su rostro desencajado, Shaka de Virgo, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Fausto, encendiendo su cosmos, lo hizo caer en un letargo, las imágenes de la aterradora noche en que él enfrento a la muerte volvieron a su cabeza, pudo sentir el agudo dolor de una bala atravesando su cráneo, lo demás le era muy confuso, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inerte pero consiente de lo que ocurría alrededor.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamaba la pequeña en repetidas ocasiones y él, inmóvil en su lugar, podía escucharla.

- _Jeruza por favor huye…-_ pensaba Fausto, quien no podía moverse…

-¡Papi!

-¡ya cállate mocosa! ¡Tú pagaras la deuda de tu padre, ya que el muy vicioso no pudo hacerlo!

Esa fue la última vez que supo de su hija, Fausto no reparo en cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel estado inerte, pronto escucho gente gritando.

-¡ayuden a ese hombre! ¡Se está muriendo!- decía una de las voces.

En cuestión de instantes, sintió como lo acostaban en una camilla y lo ingresaban a una ambulancia, después que sintió el oxígeno de la mascarilla, no volvió a recordar nunca más lo que sucedió.

Fausto, fue intervenido y hospitalizado aquella noche, la delicada operación de extraer la bala de su cráneo, fue una ardua tarea para el equipo médico que considero un éxito aquella intervención, teniendo en cuenta, que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un trauma de esa categoría eran muy escasas, sin embargo el paciente entro en un estado de coma que duro dos largos años, cuando hubo despertado, recordó solo una pequeña porción de su vida, lo demás era desconocido para él, solo recordó que él era músico y a la mujer que había sido su esposa, quien había fallecido hace años, el resto de sus recuerdos se perdieron en su memoria.

Después de tanto tiempo de luchar para recordar su pasado, Fausto se ubicó en su nueva vida, se dedicó a trabajar y así consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para alquilar un local en el centro dela ciudad griega de Larissa y allí coloco un próspero restaurante especializado en comida de mar, y cuando hubo dejado ese negocio rodando, se dedicó a viajar por la carretera con su banda tocando en pequeños locales. Hasta esa noche que llego a Rodorio y conoció a los Santos de Athena.

Pronto pudo recordar que su fallecida esposa, había dado a luz una niñita de cabello castaño, con su carita estampada de miles de pecas, ojos vivaces y una sonrisa contagiosa, era ella, la joven que cantaba esa misma canción que el solía entonar por las noches para acunarla. Era la joven Jeruza de 16 años de edad. Esa era la linda joven que los caballeros que conoció en Rodorio, querían presentarle.

-¿Jeruza? ¿Hija? ¿Eres tú?..

…

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionara jeruza ante semejante noticia?**_

 _ **Arles se está manifestando el en cuerpo de Saga, cada vez más, ¿finalmente será Julián Solo el detonante de todo?**_

 _ **Contunuara…**_

Buenas noches! Nuevamente me tienen aquí con otra actualización de esta historia, estoy agradecida con mis lectorcitas fantasma que sé que están allí: D, les mando saludos de todo corazón, ya sabes que si se animan pueden dejarme un comentario, estaré muy agradecida con ello, igual aquí esto es para ustedes.

Por este medio he podido conocer amigas muy interesantes asi que quiero enviarle un fraternal abrazo desde Colombia a Mitsuryouku, quien siempre me deja un comentario en cada episodio, es bonito y divertido saber las reacciones de ustedes, sean las que sean

Les deseo una bonita semana y espero poder actualizar antes de la Navidad…

Desde Colombia con amor

Eville


	33. cap 33 encuentros

**Cap 33: Encuentros**

Desde su último encuentro con Milo, Shaina de ofiuco se sentía bastante confundida, por un lado su corazón ansiaba perdonar al hombre que hacia vibrar su mundo, con la solo mención de su nombre, por el otro, quería pensar si acaso le convenía seguir manteniendo una relación que a la larga podría resultarle tóxica, esa era la palabra, tóxica, como el dulce veneno del escorpión, que destilaba el caballero que aún era su dueño.

Era muy de madrugada, en la cocina, el ruido de la tetera era lo único que rompía el silencio de aquella pequeña casa, finalmente se había decidido guardar el maldito traje blanco que la atormentaba en un porta vestido, para cuando llegase Saori de su viaje poder entregárselo con la debida disculpa de su parte.

La imagen del joven de cabellos azules con sus ojos completamente apagados, compungía su corazón, ¡ansiaba abrazarlo! ¡Ansiaba decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo seguiría su curso!

Salió al patio trasero de su casa, para recoger parte de la ropa tendida del día anterior, cuando a lo lejos divisó una figura que se iba acercando justo en dirección a su morada, la luna que se hallaba aun en su apogeo y estaba próxima a dar su lugar a Apolo, hacia brillar la armadura del hombre que se iba acercando.

Shaina coloco la palma de su mano en la frente para aclarar su vista y a lo lejos entre la suave niebla matutina pudo distinguir la figura de Camus de Acuario.

-¡ _Cielos! ¡Qué estará haciendo este hombre de nuevo por aquí!-_ pensó la Saint de Ofiuco, mientras se hacia la de la vista gorda, pareciendo indiferente volvió a entrar a su casa.

Camus de Acuario no era tan tonto, como para no darse cuenta que Shaina estaba evadiéndolo, sin embargo con paso firme continúo caminando en dirección a la casa de la amazona.

Unos minutos de silencio se tornaron demasiado tensos, la cobra se sirvió un café, denotando nerviosismo en sus manos, en realidad, deseaba que Camus se volviera sobre sus pasos y se fuera de allí, pero no sucedió.

Finalmente al escuchar los golpes en su puerta, no tuvo más remedio que abrir, allí estaba él, clavando su fulgurante mirada violeta sobre ella, intimidándola.

-¡Camus! –Espeto la cobra-¡ya iba de salida! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Voy a hacer relevo de guardia con Milo, y quería verte antes…- contesto el francés.

-Me parece que estas tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden, ¡eres amigo de Milo!- inquirió la Saint de Ofiuco.

-¡está bien Shaina! – respondió Acuario, desarmando su coraza de aparente frialdad- ¡te he pensado mucho! Esto no tiene que ver con Milo, simplemente pienso que eres una mujer preciosa y quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

-¡es la mentira más reforzada que he escuchado! ¡Por favor Camus, aléjate de mí! – vociferó la Amazona.

-¿piensas volver con Milo?- pregunto el Santo de la onceava casa.

-¿Y te incumbe? Al estar aquí…veo que no valoras la amistad con tu amigo-cuestiono la cobra- ¿acaso Milo sabe que vienes a verme? –Shaina suspiro tratando de calmarse- Camus escúchame… esto no está bien, no es bueno que vengas hasta aquí, no quiero hacerle esto a Milo, ni hacérmelo yo….

Camus se sentía terrible ante semejantes palabras, ni el mismo se explicaba cómo podría estarle haciendo esto a escorpión

El de la octava casa, podría tener sus salidas de niño tonto, pero era un amigo muy especial para él, y ahora estaba sintiendo más que empatía hacia la mujer que lo tenía sufriendo.

-Shaina, cuando dices "ni hacérmelo yo" ¿quieres decir, que tú también sientes algo por mí?- inquirió el joven.

En un tono más calmado, Shaina invito a Camus a sentarse en la sala de su casa, ella se puso frente a él, sentada en la mesita de centro tomando con su tibia y delicada mano, la mejilla del francés.

-Camus, tu eres un hombre maravilloso, muchas aprendices de aquí, te miran y suspiran- decía la joven de cabellera verde.

-No me importa saber que piensan los aprendices de mí, Shaina- inquirió - me importa saber qué piensas tú de mí-

-Camus… yo no estoy en capacidad de responderte eso, ya me estás haciendo sentir incomoda, por lo tanto, te pido que respetes mi espacio y mejor vuelvas de donde viniste.

Decidido, el francés se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal, tomo suavemente el mentón de ella.

-Shaina… ¿crees que no podía saber que pensabas de mí, la vez que vine a visitarte?

-¿y eso que? No te equivoques conmigo, en ese momento yo me encontraba vulnerable, pero ya no es así.

La joven frunció el ceño, y con una palmada retiro la mano del acuariano en su mentón.

Camus… si no tienes nada más que hacer, por favor te pido de la manera más amable, que me dejes ir.

La joven amazona se abrió paso como pudo delante del caballero, y se marchó de allí.

La culpabilidad se apodero del joven guardián de la onceava casa, esa lealtad que la cobra le guardaba a su amigo Milo despertaba más su obsesión, sentirla tan prohibida solo lo hacía pensar más en ella. Se odiaba por eso.

¿Qué había hecho un hombre inmaduro, mujeriego e insensible como Milo, para ganarse el corazón de la más temible guerrera de las huestes de amazonas de Athena?

 _-tal vez será mejor dejar las cosas como están…-_ pensó Camus retirándose de aquel lugar, rumbo a su casa.

La Saint de Ofiuco realmente se sintió ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía Camus a irrumpir en su vida, de esa manera tan abrupta?

…

Milo de Escorpión, estaba descendiendo, por las escaleras de los templos de abajo, ocuparía su lugar de guardia para esa mañana.

Sabia, que aun en el corazón de su cobra existía amor para él, y aunque había decidido darle su espacio, ella estaba en su mente.

Planeaba la manera de reconquistarla, se sentiría muy estúpido en la vida si dejaba ir a una mujer de la calidad de su amada Shaina.

-Reconquistar el corazón de la amazona, no sería lo difícil, el asunto era, ¿Cómo debía recuperar su confianza de nuevo?

Bajando con paso lento por las escalinatas de leo a cáncer, divisó una escena muy particular, la chiquilla -causante de su desgracia- estaba allí, enterrada en las rodillas de un hombre misterioso, que acariciaba su larga cabellera.

Esa niña estaba tan devastada, que en realidad sintió empatía en ese momento por ella, pero, más que la chica, el hombre mayor llamo poderosamente su atención ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién diablos era?

Milo hizo a un lado esas disertaciones y su mente volvió a Shaina, pensó que apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle, le pediría perdón nuevamente.

Se prometió a sí mismo volver a conquistarla.

…

Al escuchar aquella voz que la llamaba. Jeruza detuvo abruptamente su canción, ¿acaso era una broma? La voz que acababa de escuchar, no era otra que la de su progenitor.

Volvió su mirada y allí estaba el, junto a Shaka de Virgo, Jeruza trataba de articular alguna palabra, sus rodillas se paralizaron por un instante, su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, ¡era el! ¡No era otro más que su amado padre! ¡Aquel hombre que creía muerto todos estos años!

-¡HIJA! ¡SOY YO! – exclamo Fausto, corriendo hacia ella para tomarla fuertemente en sus brazos.

-P-Pa-Pa! –balbuceaba la joven de largos cabellos marrones, quien se desplomo en sus brazos.

Shura y Shaka, se apresuraron a intentar reincorporarla, la conmoción hizo que se desmayara.

Cuando se despertó, allí estaba Fausto aun, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, la joven solo lloraba desgarradoramente, como un bebé.

-¡Padre mío! ¡Siempre quise pedirte perdón! ¡Hui como una cobarde! ¡No puedo creer que ahora estas aquí conmigo!- exclamo Jeruza sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello de Fausto.

Para el hombre de cabellos castaños, era muy triste el pensar que todo este tiempo había tenido una hija a la cual no pudo recordar, él había seguido su vida como si nada y esta chiquilla estuvo todos esos largos años llorando un muerto que no lo estaba.

-Shura, es mejor que nos retiremos un poco, debemos darles espacio- dijo a su compañero el guardián de la sexta casa.

-Tienes razón Shaka-

-Fausto- se dirigió al papa de Jeruza, el Santo de Virgo- vamos a estar cerca, si necesitan algo de nosotros por favor no duden en pedirlo.

-Gracias joven caballero- contesto el artista.

Ya más calmado, Fausto acaricio el largo cabello marrón de su joven hija, que seguía con su rostro hundido en sus rodillas.

-Hija… veo que tienes muy buenos amigos aquí…-

Jeruza levanto su mirada, y clavo sus hermosos ojos en los de su progenitor.

-te pareces tanto a tu madre…- decía Fausto tomando del mentón a Jeruza- tus ojos, tu cabello, tus facciones, tu boca y esa tez repleta de pequitas que me enamoro de ella…

-¡Papi! –Por fin dijo - ¿qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

\- perdóname mi amor, pero ni yo mismo recordaba que tenía una hija- contesto el castaño- fueron aquellos nobles caballeros quienes me devolvieron la memoria y me trajeron a ti, yo solo venia de paso con mi banda.

-¿pero por qué no me recordabas? ¡No entiendo!- inquirió Jeruza

-Hija, después que me dispararon y me llevaron al hospital, dure en coma 2 años y no recordé sino solo una pequeña porción de mi vida.

El corazón de la joven aprendiz se compungió, al saber que en esos recuerdos ella ya no existía para él, sintió deseos de volver a asesinar al hombre que le hizo esto a su padre, pues por su culpa, quien había muerto para Fausto había sido la misma Jeruza.

-Padre… entiendo…-suspiro la joven- ¡cielos! ¡Todo esto es tan confuso! ¡Yo asesine un hombre por ti! Escape toda mi vida dejándolo todo atrás para volverme fuerte, estuve en soledad todos estos años, hasta llegar aquí al Santuario, donde porte una máscara mucho tiempo hasta ser descubierta por un hombre del cual me enamore, he pasado todo tipo de vicisitudes, siempre soñé con este momento, ¡visite el mismo infierno en persona! ¡Buscándote, casi caigo al abismo de la colina en Yomotsu, el reino de la muerte!

Los ojos de Fausto se abrieron de golpe ante tales afirmaciones, su pequeñita pecosa, estaba allí, como aspirante a formar parte de las huestes de Amazonas de la diosa Athena.

-siempre soñé con que fueras cantante hija…- dijo con cierta nostalgia- Perdóname por haberte olvidado, ahora tu estas aquí…- Fausto, pudo observar con detenimiento, el rostro de Jeruza golpeado- ¡me siento terrible…!

-Papi- le dijo ella, con cariño, tomando suavemente su mejilla- eso ya no importa…. Yo en cambio me alegro de verte tan lindo, joven y feliz… los dioses han sido muy buenos conmigo, además yo me defiendo con la música aquí en el Santuario, ¡ya he cantado para la diosa Athena y el Patriarca en persona Padre!- dijo orgullosa.

-si hija, veo que aun conservas la Jackson que yo solía tocar, y veo que te sabes de Memoria la canción "The King" ¿me permites?

La joven le paso la guitarra a su legítimo dueño, Fausto la tomo y acaricio sus cuerdas nuevamente- veo que sabes afinarla muy bien Jeru… - dijo sonriente el castaño.

Comenzó a entonar la vieja canción que tanto adoraba su bella hija,

" _He was the leader of a small gang_ _  
_ _Committing crimes each day_ _  
_ _But time has changed where he was proud_ _  
_ _It's so far away_ __

 _He took living easy, his bad reputation_ _  
_ _Oh it was known all around_ _  
_ _But he didn't care no, he made dirty money_ _  
_ _Now he is down and out"…_

Aquella melodía, trasporto a Jeruza a su tierna infancia, era todo un sueño volver a escuchar la masculina voz de Fausto, interpretando su canción favorita.

…

Milo de Escorpión había presenciado parte de la escena y se acercó tímidamente a Shaka y a Shura quien le dedico una mirada de desagrado…

-Shaka… ¿quién es el hombre que está con Jeruza…?

-Su padre…- contesto el virginiano.

-¡si el dueño de la guitarra que hiciste trizas!- vocifero Shura.

-¡imbécil! – Contesto Milo- ¡Ya supéralo!

-Por favor caballeros…- intervino Shaka- los dorados no debemos pelear entre sí.

-Como digas…- contesto el escorpión, retirándose de aquel lugar.

 _-¡No puedo creer que el padre de Jeruza este vivo!-_ pensó el escorpión _\- la pecosa está siendo favorecida por los dioses…me alegro mucho, después del daño que le causé._

…

-Hija… ya que te he encontrado, como quisiera llevarte conmigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido, y vivir juntos una nueva vida- dijo mirando al cielo aquel hombre de ojos aceituna.

-Padre… eso es lo que más me gustaría…- contesto Jeruza- sin embargo, ya tengo una vida aquí en el Santuario- una lagrima bajaba por el rostro de la joven- y tú ya tienes otra vida, lejos, yo solo sería un estorbo, quiero que sigas siendo libre.

Jeruza no quería decirle a su padre las consecuencias que traería para ella abandonar el recinto del Santuario, no quería causarle dolor, ella eligió esa vida que llevaría hasta el final.

-Esta vida que tienes no me gusta para nada Jeru…-inquirió Fausto- me gustaría que estudiaras, y fueras una chica normal.

-siento decirte padre, que ya no volveré a ser normal, ahora estoy siguiendo un cruento entrenamiento, sé que te preocupa el haberme visto así, con golpes en mi cuerpo, pero es parte de esto, ahora ya he despertado mi cosmos y pronto luchare por ganar mi armadura de bronce- Jeruza tomo la mano de su progenitor y con ella se acarició el rostro- además… ahora que sé que estas vivo, quiero prometerte que voy a ganar mi embestidura sagrada para luchar al lado de Athena y proteger este mundo en el que aun vives y tanto amas, ahora que puedo sentir tu cosmos podre saber que siempre estarás bien.

-entiendo hija- Fausto tomo a la joven y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pues sería la última vez que se verían, por lo menos en mucho tiempo- Prométeme que te cuidaras, por lo menos me siento bien de saber que tienes amigos muy poderosos que te cuidan, esos jóvenes que conocí en Rodorio el día de hoy, son muchachos muy nobles, apégate a ellos.

-papi, Shura es mi novio- dijo ella con un suave rubor en las mejillas- y Shaka es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos hace relativamente poco, pero los quiero muchísimo, ellos me han enseñado que el tiempo no tiene nada que ver con el corazón.

-la verdad son jóvenes muy agradables Jeru…- dijo sonriente el castaño- eso sí, ese joven Shura es un poco impetuoso ¿eh? El otro es más calmado…

-¿Shaka?- contesto Jeruza- es un amigo demasiado lindo, voy a ver si le consigo una novia, el merece tener a alguien que lo quiera, tiene un corazón muy noble, me ha ayudado bastante, es un libro abierto conmigo.

-veo hija, que te agrada bastante ese joven, Shaka?- dijo Fausto con una sonrisa- ¿no te gusta más bien ese chico? Yo lo aprobaría de inmediato para ti jejeje.

-papi…es a Shura a quien amo- contesto la joven de cabello marrón- Shaka es más amigo.

-pero te gusta ¿eh? Digo, por la forma en como hablas de el con tanta emoción- insistió el artista.

-la verdad nunca me he detenido a pensar en eso- dijo la joven ya sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la insistencia de su padre al respecto.

-de acuerdo, no te insistiré más, Igual son tus sentimientos…- contesto Fausto- Hija… gracias por compartir este momento aquí conmigo, y por conservar mi Jackson, ahora que pude verte así sea por un periodo corto de tiempo, quiero darte un regalo.

Jeruza respingó la nariz y observo a su padre con detenimiento.

Fausto se llevó las manos al cuello y tomo un hermoso relicario que siempre llevaba consigo y lo puso en el cuello de Jeruza, la joven lo abrió y allí estaba, la foto de Apolonia, su madre.

-¿en serio quieres regalármela? Es muy valiosa para ti- inquirió Jeruza.

-Quiero que guardes un recuerdo de tu madre, hija mía-

-está bien papi, estoy muy feliz, de haberte visto tan bien, con vida, que estés tan radiante, juro que te cuidare a la distancia ahora que la vida me ha regalado esta oportunidad, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres y siempre serás mi amor eterno…

Fausto volvió a abrazar a su hija, tan fuerte que no quería soltarla nunca, no se iba triste, pues sabía dónde podría encontrar a su pequeña pecosa, Jeruza siempre estaría allí en el Santuario, la encomendó a todos los dioses para que la cuidasen y le dio su bendición como padre.

Jeruza por su parte le prometió a su papá, que lucharía por siempre para que el mundo que tanto amaba recorrer fuese un lugar mejor para vivir, que ganaría su embestidura sagrada y elevaría al máximo su cosmos, que no se rendiría ante ningún adversario por más fuerte que este sea.

Fausto le hizo señas a ambos dorados que habían estado a margen de aquella conversación, para despedirse.

-Señor, voy a escoltarlo a las afueras del Santuario, si me permite…- dijo Shaka.

-Gracias hijo, eres muy amable-

Fausto y Shaka descendieron nuevamente por las escalinatas de cada una de las casas, ante la vista de Shura de capricornio y la joven pecosa, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas, sumida en el más sonoro de los llantos, su padre aún vivía y ella ya no podría recuperar su tiempo con él, en su corazón presintió que jamás volvería a verlo, aunque estuviera vivo, es como si volviera a perderlo…

Al ver el llanto en su novia, el español se arrodillo para abrazarla, sin preguntar absolutamente nada, aunque anhelara ser el dueño de sus pensamientos, prefería mantenerse al margen de aquel tema tan íntimo para Jeruza.

-Jeru… es mejor que descanses, al menos un par de horas antes de tu entrenamiento, ven te llevo nuevamente a tu habitación.

La joven asintió, aunque no sería mucho lo que descansaría después de esa noche agitada.

Shura entro con ella por la ventana, y la acostó en su cama, acaricio su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

-eres el más lindo del mundo, mi Shura…- dijo ella- no tengo palabras ni acciones para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, Te amo mi dulce caballero.

El capricorniano acaricio la piel nívea de los brazos de su joven pecosa- daría mi vida por ti amor mío… haría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz y _te sientas como una reina._

La joven durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

…

-Shaka- dijo Fausto- ¿tú sientes algo por Jeruza?

-Es una amiga muy especial para mí, señor- contesto Virgo

-Por favor caballero… prométeme que siempre cuidaras de ella- dijo el padre de Jeruza

-con mi vida, señor, yo amo a esa niña pecosa- contesto

\- Yo lo sé hijo- Fausto acomodo su ensortijado cabello por detrás de la oreja- sé que tu amistad con ella es incondicional, por la manera en como ella me hablo de ti.

Las mejillas de Shaka se encendieron, en realidad hacia días que la Joven aprendiz irrumpía en sus meditaciones, y en sus sueños, pensaba más en ella de lo que el mismo aceptaba. Hasta de cierta manera él se sentía algo extrañado por lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía exactamente en qué momento sus sentimientos por Jeruza traspasaron la barrera de la amistad, pero aquella lolita –que así era como ahora la llamaba para sí mismo- ocupaba sus pensamientos más de lo que él quisiera. Jeruza no era precisamente el tipo de chica que se hubiese imaginado que ocuparía su mente, sin embargo ella le abrió su corazón, el conocía no solo la desnudez de su cuerpo- que para su desgracia o fortuna pudo contemplar a través del infame espejo que instalo Deathmask en su cuarto- sino también la desnudez de su alma, Jeruza hizo de Shaka el depositario de sus emociones, pensamientos e ilusiones, tardes enteras se habían dedicado a hablar juntos, desde que ella se mudó cerca en la casa de Cáncer. En parte se sentía alagado, pues estaba casi seguro que en tan poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, se atrevía a pensar que él sabía cosas de ella, que Shura probablemente ignoraba.

El guardián de la sexta casa conocía perfectamente la tersura de la piel de su mejor amiga, cuantas veces había pasado sus dedos impregnados de aceite por el cuerpo cansado de ella para hacerla sentir mejor. Desde que empezó a verla con otros ojos, se dedicó a estudiar como un mapa, cada peculiaridad de su piel, cada lunar, o pequeña cicatriz.

Ahora cuando pensaba en ella, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre y su pulso se aceleraba, tal como ella le describió, como se sentía estar enamorado la primera vez que la llevo a su casa.

El padre de Jeruza lo sabía muy bien, sabia el gran afecto que Shaka manifestaba hacia su hija, por la forma en como la veía cuando estaban juntos, cuando llegaron a su destino, ambos hombres se despidieron y Fausto se retiró de aquel lugar con el corazón lleno de alegría, de haber visto a su pequeña una vez más.

…

Con extrañeza, el joven de ojos zafiro, desde su puesto de guardia de ese día- cerca al recinto de las amazonas- observo como su mejor amigo se escabullía del recinto de mujeres con una actitud sumamente extraña, parecía enojado.

-¡Hey! ¡Camus!- grito Milo de Escorpión desde su lugar.

El guardián de la onceava casa, detuvo su acelerado paso, sintiéndose sorprendido por su compañero...

 _-¡Cielos! ¿Acaso me habrá visto_?... Pensó _\- ¡por los dioses! ¿Acaso estará sospechando que estuve en casa de Shaina?_

-¡Camus!- insistió Milo- ¡No te hagas, que ya te vi!

…

Buenas noches amigas, primero quiero disculparme con ustedes por dos cosas, una por que prometí actualizar antes de la navidad, y la otra por tardarme demasiado en actualizar, pero bueno, ya ahora que estoy más ubicada en mi nueva casa, y con internet de nuevo, e inspirada, podre hacerlo con la frecuencia a la que las tengo acostumbradas.

De paso, quería desearles Felices fiestas, que Dios las colme de bendiciones y bueno, que nos conceda más inspiración, a las que escribimos, y nos permita seguir llevando un poco de alegría a las que nos leen, saludo a todas mis lectoras las que escriben y las que no pero que están allí .

No siendo más, les envío un fraternal abrazo.

Eville.

A ver si la musa no se me vuelve a ir, o la aprisiono aquí en mi armario! Jajaja!


	34. Cap 34: Prisionero de tus ojos

Todos los personajes, pertenecen al universo de Saint Seiya, creado por Masami Kurumada, mi fin es meramente de entretención.

La canción que se encuentra en este capítulo se titula "Prisioner of your eyes" perteneciente a la agrupación inglesa Judas Priest, aunque originalmente es en inglés, quise poner su versión traducida, ya que se amolda perfectamente con la situación que verán más abajo.

No siendo más disfruten su lectura.

 **Cap 34. Prisionero de tus ojos.**

-¡Camus! ¿Qué demonios hacías en el recinto del Amazonas?- pregunto Milo

-¡ _demonios! ¿Acaso me habrá descubierto? ¿Milo se habrá dado cuenta que estuve en casa de Shaina?-_ pensó el francés.

El caballero de Acuario tenía la mirada perdida…

-¡Tierra llamando a Camus! ¿¡Estas allí!?- exclamo el escorpión- ¡no me has respondido la pregunta!

-¿eh? ¿Sí?- balbuceo Camus tratando de incorporarse- … no, no estaba haciendo nada

-¡ah Pillín! – Dijo socarronamente el de la octava casa- tu vivías reprendiéndome por esto mismo que estás haciendo… los papeles se invierten…dime una cosa ¿acaso ahora estas espiando a alguna mujer en especial?

Acuario frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada al escorpión, bastante enojado y con su voz chillona por lo nervios le respondió…

-Milo, ¿¡por qué diablos tienes que andar en lo que no te importa!? ¡Ya deja de molestarme, me fastidias!

El joven Guardián del Escorpión, lo miro bastante pasmado por su reacción, sin embargo no iba a tolerar que su amigo le levantara la voz de ese modo, ya que él hasta donde se acordaba no le debía nada.

-¡Oye Camus! ¿¡Acaso desayunaste cianuro hoy!? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para que me trates de esa manera, además, últimamente andas con secretos, actúas muy extraño y lo peor me estas evadiendo- Milo lo miro a los ojos- …Primero Shura, ahora tu ¡Malditas mujeres! ¡No hacen más que causar problemas!

-¡No seas idiota Milo! ¡Quien se metió en problemas por culpa de la nalgona torpe de Jeruza, fuiste tú!- vociferó Camus- además… ¿qué te hace pensar que esta discusión es culpa de una mujer?- agrego con cierto nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

Milo se sintió muy extrañado de la actitud de Acuario, se preguntaba ¿Por qué carajos, se escabullía esa mañana- tan sospechosamente -del recinto de las Amazonas? ¿Que podría estarle ocultando a él? ¿Porque ya no le tenía la misma confianza que antes? Su amistad jamás tenia secretos, nunca se ocultaban nada de nada, Milo muchas veces con sus niñerías y su carácter juerguista, colmaba la paciencia de Camus, pero una cosa era clara, esa amistad trasparente, ya no era igual, el escorpión sentía que había algo –o alguien- que estaba alejando a Camus de él.

Con tantas cosas que no le salían bien, Milo ya tenía suficiente, se estaba empezando a sentir solo en el Santuario, de hecho, hace bastante tiempo que ya no iba a beber con sus amigos a "Port Royal", Camus cada día- por razones que el desconocía- se estaba alejando de él, sin contar con que Shaina, la última vez que se vieron, dejo claro con su actitud, que no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo donde las Amazonas Camus? ¿Por qué huías de forma tan dudosa? – Insistió el escorpión.

-Por favor Milo…es parte de mi vida privada, no me preguntes más, me siento incomodo- respondió el de la onceava casa.

El joven de ojos zafiro se rindió, de ninguna manera Camus le contaría la razón por la cual estaba allá en ese lugar. Suspiro.

-De acuerdo, como digas amigo- dijo Milo- ¿al menos podríamos salir esta noche a tomar unos tragos en"Port Royal"?

Finalmente el acuariano se sintió tranquilo, era mejor aceptar la invitación de su amigo, ya que no quería levantar sospechas que él se estaba interesando en Shaina.

-está bien, es mejor distraernos, estos días en el Santuario, han sido asfixiantes- dijo Camus clavando su mirada más severa en Milo.

-¡ya fue suficiente! ¡No voy a recibir más afrenta de parte de nadie!- dijo Milo, reaccionando ante la agresiva mirada de su amigo- ¡considero que he pagado lo suficiente por mis errores! ¡Que me porte como un patán! ¡Que soy una maldita babosa, en este cochino tierrero del Santuario!- espetó el guardián de la octava casa- pero no entiendo tu actitud agresiva hacia a mi ¿acaso te debo algo?

Camus, odiaba darle esta vez la razón a Milo, era verdad, estaba actuando irracional, su corazón estaba traicionándolo, hace un tiempo estaba comenzando a interesarse por la Saint de Ofiuco, y eso era lo que estaba despertando celos, distancia e indiferencia entre los dos amigos.

-está bien hermano, al menos aceptaste mi invitación, es mejor relajarnos… nos vemos esta tarde.

…

Shaina, había logrado librarse del francés de ojos violeta, ese hombre definitivamente la estaba exasperando con su insistencia.

Salió del recinto a cumplir con sus compromisos de ese día, se dirigía al recinto del Patriarca, tenía entendido que pronto llegaría de diferentes países, nuevos aprendices y aspirantes a caballero al Santuario, ya que en la última batalla hubo bastantes bajas, los aprendices habían entrenado rudamente en sus países de origen y llegarían al Recinto Sagrado a reforzar su adiestramiento.

La joven de alborotada cabellera verde, últimamente prefería enfocarse más en su labor ,no pretendía distraerse más con asuntos del corazón, ya había tenido demasiadas desilusiones como para seguir alargando la lista.

En especial, ahora, quería mantenerse lejos de Camus, el Santo de la jarra, era innegablemente hermoso, su perfume, el porte y su extrema elegancia, hacían perder la razón hasta a la más aplacada de las mujeres, o pervertía a la más beata, y la sola cercanía del sexy francés, guardián de la onceava casa, la desestabilizaba por completo, cosa que la sulfuraba, no quería resultar quemada, lo mejor era mantenerse lo más alejada de él posible, aunque tuviera que usar su fuerza, de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, allí estaban ellos otra vez en su camino, los dos caballeros en cuestión, Camus y Milo.

Rápidamente cabio de rumbo, no quería que la molestaran ya había tenido suficiente con su discusión con Camus esa mañana, no quería hablar, pero su plan de escape se frustro, cuando Milo la llamo.

-¡Shaina! ¡Espera un momento!- le grito el escorpión.

El francés- que aún se hallaba con su amigo- la observo de pies a cabeza, su penetrante mirada trascendía todas las capas de la piel de la cobra.

-Shaina por favor…. Necesito hablar contigo…

-Milo, por favor ahora no, no tengo tiempo de hablar con nadie, el Patriarca quiere verme enseguida.

-Shaina solo será un momento...- insistió el joven Santo de Escorpión.

-Está bien Milo…- contesto la cobra- Oye Camus… si no te molesta, quiero estar a solas con él.

El acuariano le clavo una fulgurante mirada llena de ira a Shaina, sus entrañas se revolvían de celos cada vez que ella y su amigo estaban a solas, se retiró del lugar pero no lo suficientemente lejos, quería observarla más, así que se escondió detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué diablos le sucederá a Camus?- pregunto Milo

-No lo sé, ni me importa- espetó la cobra

-Shaina, por favor… yo quiero que me des una oportunidad, me he sentido muy mal por todo lo que paso,

-Milo, yo a estas alturas ya quisiera concentrarme más en mis labores, los hombres solo complican todo.

Milo respiro hondo.

-De acuerdo Shaina, entonces acepta salir conmigo mañana a un lugar más adecuado y hablamos sobre los dos.

-Está bien Milo, acepto tu invitación, por ahora debo irme…- la cobra le dio la espalda al escorpión, este la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia su rostro, la tomo del mentón y la beso apasionadamente. El cuerpo de la cobra tembló ante semejante muestra de espontaneidad de Milo, definitivamente no había perdido ese toque que la enamoro por primera vez de él.

A cierta distancia Camus iracundo por lo que sus lunas violetas veían, lanzo un golpe impregnado de su cosmos contra la fuerte columna detrás de la cual se hallaba escondido.

-¡maldita seas Shaina! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa.

…

Varios días transcurrieron, Shura de capricornio, se había levantado muy temprano para dirigirse a la casa de Virgo, era el día libre de ambos.

-El olor a incienso de este lugar es insoportable…- espeto el capricorniano.

-primero se dan los buenos días ¿no?- respondió Shaka

-sii como digas… hoy vamos a pasear con Jeru por la tarde- Shura se abrió paso, para adentrarse en la casa de Virgo y tomar asiento en los cojines de la sala –tengo un problemita… es que resulta que Jeruza no tiene mucha ropa, ella solo se pone su traje de entrenar y de resto a excepción del traje de gala que Athena le regalo, pijamas y ropa interior, esa niña no tiene ropa…

-podríamos comprarle algo…- sugirió Virgo- por ahora te invito a desayunar, te advierto que soy vegano…

\- no importa, lo que me ofrezcas está bien-

Más tarde, después de aperarse de un sencillo desayuno, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a Rodorio, a los almacenes del centro…

-¿es cierto lo que me dijiste la otra vez? ¿Has compartido mujeres con otros compañeros? –pregunto Shaka, quien llevaba inquieto por esa cuestión hacia días.

-amigo, esa práctica es más común de lo que crees entre la élite dorada- dijo Shura con toda naturalidad- ¿no me digas que no lo sabias?

-la verdad no me entero de ese tipo de cosas Shura-

-hace tiempo, compartimos una chica con Deathmask, cuando éramos más amigos, no sé si recuerdas a Geist… -dijo el español.

-la amiga de Shaina...la que fue expulsada del Santuario y luego la regresaron, si la recuerdo bien- respondió el de la sexta casa.

\- ¡vaya mujer tan ardiente!- recordó Shura- lo que pasa es que con Jeru es otro rollo, yo nunca he sentido por otra mujer lo que siento por ella, y sé que tú eres especial para ella.

-¿qué te hace sentir tan seguro que ella me aceptara? – inquirió Shaka

-Solo lo se… - respondió Capricornio entrando a un almacén.

-señorita... disculpe- dijo Shura dirigiéndose a la dependienta de la tienda- ¿esa prenda con flores como se llama?

\- es un bustier, como el de lolita…- respondió la chica- es lo que usan las niñas en estos lugares.

Shaka acaricio con ansias aquella pequeña prenda, era cierto, Jeruza no tenía muchas opciones en su armario, se imaginó a su propia _Lolita_ usando ese pedacito de tela.

-puede combinarla con estos shorts de jean y estos botines – interrumpió la vendedora- así se usan estas prendas.

- _Shaka… ¡se ven fáciles de quitar!-_ susurro Shura a su amigo, quien se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¡No se diga más! Nos llevaremos esto, por favor empácalo y dame la cuenta- dijo el español.

Ambos jóvenes seguían hablando, camino al Santuario… Shaka no podía creer lo que se estaba cocinando con su amigo, nunca había tocado una mujer, al menos no de forma sexual,, jamás lo había pensado, pues en su vida solo se había dedicado a estudiar sobre filosofías orientales y Budismo. Sin embargo esa lolita ya había irrumpido en su vida hasta el fondo, y hace varias noches que soñaba con poseerla.

-Shura de todas maneras, no quiero forzar a Jeru si no me desea- dijo el Santo de Virgo.

-No te preocupes, ella se rendirá a tus pies… las mujeres no resisten a tus encantos amigo- respondió Capricornio.

-No lo sé, nunca he estado con una mujer- dijo Shaka con toda naturalidad, a lo que Shura se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Nooo lo puedo creer!- exclamo- ¿en serio nunca, Nada de nada?

-Shura por favor, ¿ahora vas a gritarlo a los 4 vientos? –

-No, no es eso amigo, es que no parece. Un hombre ordinario, a tu edad, estaría desesperado, en cambio tú eres muy tranquilo…. Vaya esto será interesante- dijo Shura tocándose el mentón con una enorme sonrisa.

-En mi país, inventamos el arte de Amar, y yo he leído bastante sobre eso- contesto Shaka

-¡Bueno amigo! tendrás la oportunidad de poner en práctica lo que has leído- el español tenía un brillo suspicaz en su mirada, su plan pintaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se adentraron al Coliseo, y allí estaba ella, practicando lucha con Kanon- Máscara Mortal, le había pedido el favor de colaborarle esta vez con su entrenamiento-

No era fácil enfrentar al geminiano, Kanon no podía evitar lanzar sus miradas lascivas sobre la adolescente, a la cual vio como los dioses la trajeron al mundo, a través del maldito espejo que Máscara instalo en su habitación.

-¡maestro! ¡No me gusta cómo me ve este señor! – protesto Jeruza, quien a lo lejos vio a Shaka y a Shura- ¡Chicos! ¡holaaa!

-¡Jeruza! ¡Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento!- inquirió Mascara- ¿y ustedes ya vienen a interrumpirla?- dijo dirigiéndose a Capricornio y Virgo.

-¡amigo! Está bien no la interrumpiremos, pero hazme el favor de hacerle llegar esto, después de su entrenamiento- dijo Shura pasándole el paquete con la compra a Deathmask.

\- ¡maestro! – Exclamo la entusiasta jovencita- ¿es para mí? ¡Quiero ver!

-¡haber! ¡Niña! ¡Yo no estoy pintado en la pared!- vocifero Kanon.

-¡Aishhhh! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy! – refunfuño la aprendiz, haciendo un puchero.

Jeruza cada día estaba más ágil en sus movimientos, y se hacía más resistente a los golpes, en definitiva, el entrenamiento con Death estaba rindiendo sus frutos, en cuestión de poco tiempo, sus métodos al involucrar a sus compañeros de oro ejerciendo más presión sobre ella, conseguía mejores resultados, la joven estaba volviéndose muy fuerte, ya que ella misma ponía más entusiasmo a su entrenamiento, desde que supo lo de su padre.

Sin embargo, Kanon inevitablemente la intimidaba bastante, su mirada era penetrante, así que eso entorpecía en algo sus movimientos y desacertaba sus golpes…

Toda vez que Jeruza lanzaba sus patadas o puños a él, Kanon las detenía con facilidad aprovechando para escanearla…

-es todo lo que puedes hacer, preciosa…- le susurro Kanon.

Las mejillas de Jeruza se encendieron de rabia- ¡dorados subnormales! ¡Consigan novia y dejen las ansias!

Kanon la tomo por la cintura con ira y la elevo por los aires, la joven cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡gobierna tu boca mocosa! ¡Hablas con un caballero dorado!- la reprendió Kanon.

Levantándose Jeruza, le respondió- ¡y ustedes, gobiernen ya esos instintos animales, que de caballeros solo tienen el titulo!

-¡Jeruza! – Dijo con firmeza Máscara- debes aprender a gobernar tus emociones, Kanon solo quiere desestabilizarte, en una pelea real, el oponente intentara hacerlo siempre, concéntrate querida…

Haciendo caso, la joven respiro hondo, y se lanzó ristre contra Kanon, encendiendo su cosmos, golpeo su vientre con una poderosa ráfaga de energía, arrastrándolo unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que Kanon expulse una gran cantidad de aire por su boca.

-Muy bien Jeruza…- Mascara se acercó a su alumna colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla- hemos avanzado bastante.

-¿Maestro usted cree que podre ganar mi embestidura sagrada si sigo así?- pregunto la jovencita.

-sí, pero jamás te confíes, tú oponente también está entrenando duro-

-Niña, así como vas, tus golpes podrán volverse mortíferos- le dijo Kanon de Géminis acariciando los hombros desnudos de Jeruza, gesto que ella rechazo de golpe.

-¡perdón!- espeto el gemelo-… solo trataba de ser _cariñoso_.

-yo sé que no es así…- inquirió Jeruza mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-como digas niñita… nos vemos, fue un placer…- Kanon se despidió para descansar y retomar sus labores de guardia para esa noche.

-Jeruza… debes aprender a controlar tus arranques de mal genio, aprende también a respetar a tus superiores…- dijo Máscara es un tono calmado mientras caminaba con ella a casa de Cáncer.

Ella lo miro con ternura, Jeruza había aprendido a querer a su maestro, tal cual como era, con sus virtudes y defectos, le guardaba mucho cariño, aun con sus arranques de rabia, y lo severo que muchas veces era con ella.

-Narciso… gracias…- dijo ella tomando su mano y posando un tierno beso en la piel áspera de su tacto, gesto que Máscara recibió extrañado, nadie en la vida le había dado muestras de cariño y menos físicas…

\- Jeruza, por favor es que Narciso se escucha raro y yo no me llamo así…-

-lo se maestro… pero tampoco te llamas Mascara de la Muerte…- dijo la jovencita sin soltar su mano- me encantaría saber tu nombre…

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Cáncer- ya mi nombre no me representa en lo absoluto, en el pasado cometí actos que para muchos son horribles, yo solo luché por lo que considere correcto.

-vivo con un hombre que no sé cómo se llama…- respondió la aprendiz- Piénsalo, ¿no crees que es extraño? Mira que tu si sabes que me llamo Jeruza.

-No creo que hubieras sobrevivido viviendo conmigo, si me hubieras conocido antes de la batalla de las doce casas, mi morada albergaba cosas horribles… estoy vivo ahora, por misericordia de Athena.

-bueno, pero te conozco ahora, eres duro, debo admitirlo, al comienzo sentí mucho miedo de vivir a tu lado, pensé que Su excelencia, la diosa Athena se habría vuelto loca, pero ella sabía lo que hacía, te conoce muy bien, Narciso….

-Nena por favor es que Narciso se escucha extraño…- dijo Mascara con su voz característica.

-Narciso es una bella flor, maestro… tienes un cuerpo fenomenal, te lo digo con todo respeto- Jeruza aun no soltaba la mano de su maestro, ya estaban acercándose a la casa de Cáncer- he visto a varias de tus amantes salir de tu habitación felices…

Mascara se detuvo en seco, sorprendido de lo que esa muchacha era capaz de escudriñar en él, Jeruza era muy espontanea o se pasaba de franqueza o las dos cosas, ¡que carajos había pasado con la torpe Jeruza? Esa, que era la burla de los dorados en el pasado… Sin duda ella había cambiado.

-¿no me vas a decir tu nombre maestro?- dijo ella apretando la mano de cáncer, con su calidez.

El joven guardián de la cuarta casa, se soltó del tacto de Jeruza y se acercó a su rostro, la joven podía percibir el increíble aliento a canela de Mascara.

-me llamo _Ángelo_ -

-¡Woow! Ese nombre es precioso, maestro, prometo no decírselo a nadie- sonrió la joven adentrándose en la casa- a propósito… ¿ese paquete es mío cierto?

-si así es- lo dejaron Shura y Shaka para ti…

Jeruza tomo arrebatando el paquete de las manos de Máscara, y dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡tan bonitos! ¡Me compraron ropa! ¡Maestro! ¡Venga mire!- exclamo la entusiasta joven

La joven aprendiz, le enseño a Cáncer, la ropa extremadamente sexy que Shura compro para ella, la joven tomo el bustier y se lo probo por encima de su pecho.

-¿qué tal? ¿Cierto que esta bonito? Mi Shura es tan generoso…- agrego

El caballero de cáncer, se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Bueno, Jeruza, pues entonces te dejo para que tengas tu día libre, yo me voy a mi habitación- dijo nerviosamente el santo- ¡nos vemos más tarde o mañana!

Ángelo se encerró en su habitación y respiro hondo, se despojó de su armadura y se desplomo en su cama, colocando su mano en su miembro aun cubierto por la tela de sus pantalones azules.

-¡bruja endemoniada! – mascullo Cáncer acariciando la dureza de su miembro.

…

Saori se sentía satisfecha, Saga después de varios intentos, al fin había aprendido a conducir un auto y obtuvo su pase, él mismo, la llevaba y traía a donde ella se lo pidiera, pasaron días enteros divirtiéndose juntos, Saga finalmente se sentía feliz sin restricciones, anhelaba de todo corazón que aquella "luna de miel" con Saori no se acabara jamás..

¡Qué bien se sentía ser alguien del común! ¡Un simple ciudadano, lejos de los deberes del Santuario! El dorado de Géminis no tenía muchas ganas de regresar.

En ese instante ambos, se hallaban cenando en un lujoso restaurante, con vista a la ciudad, como cualquier pareja de enamorados, hablaban de cosas banales, se reían y tomaban de las manos. Pronto la expresión de Saga, tomo un aire melancólico.

-Como quisiera tener una vida normal al lado tuyo mi amor…- dijo el guardián de la tercera casa.

Saori lo miro con tristeza

-desgraciadamente, eso no podrá ser posible Saga, tu y yo pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes.

-entiendo…- respondió cabizbajo Saga

Terminaron de comer, saga abrió la puerta del auto a Saori y condujo hasta la mansión Kido.

Una vez llegaron Tatsumi los recibió.

-Señorita Saori, venga a su despacho.

-De Acuerdo Tatsumi, en seguida voy- dijo Saori, y dirigiéndose a Saga- mi amor por favor espérame en el comedor, ya voy.

-¿Qué podrá ser tan importante Tatsumi?

-Señorita, el Señor Julián Solo, me dijo que en cuanto la vea, se comunique con el urgente.

 _-¡maldita sea! ¡Ese mocoso!-_ pensó el de la tercera casa.

-en seguida voy- dijo Saori, adentrándose en su despacho.

Los minutos se hacían demasiados para Saga, ya había pasado un buen rato, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su ansiedad aumentaba, ¿qué diablos podría estar hablando _su_ Saori con ese desagradable muchacho? ¿Por qué estaba demorándose tanto, acaso se le olvido que él estaba esperándola?

No pudo resistir más, Saga se levantó de golpe de la mesa, y se dirigió al despacho de su amada, para su sorpresa, detrás de aquella solemne puerta, escuchaba risas, Saori se estaba riendo, el joven caballero abrió un poco la puerta para poder saber cuál era el motivo de tanta risa.

 _-¡Julián! ¡Eres increíble, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Eres muy generoso!-_ decía Saori hablando por teléfono- _¡de alguna manera tendré que compensarte!_

El estómago de Saga se revolvió por completo, nunca la había visto tan animada, ni siquiera a él le hablaba así.

" _tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes"_

Esa maldita frase, le taladraba el cerebro al geminiano una y otra vez… ¿a eso se refería su amaba diosa, con mundos diferentes? Julián podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella deseara, un solo regalo que ese joven odioso hiciera para su Saori, costaría todo un año de sueldo para cualquier mortal.

¿Será que estaba nadando contra la corriente? Guardando ilusión de un amor imposible… los ojos de géminis se inundaron de lágrimas y se retiró de aquel lugar, la risa de Saori hablando al teléfono era la copa que rebaso el vaso, sin más, corrió a su habitación, empaco sus cosas y sin que nadie lo viera, partió de inmediato al Santuario.

Por fin sintió que para dejar de sufrir debía alejarse de Saori, él no iba a encajar nunca en el mundo de ella, ni dentro ni fuera del recinto sagrado, prefería alejarse, porque de lo contrario Arles tomaría posesión de su cuerpo, y lo problemas volverían a su vida…

 _Adiós Saori…_

…

Era la media tarde, Jeruza estaba en toalla aun, con bigudíes en su larga cabellera, escuchaba la música en su estéreo cantándola como siempre, así como no tenía mucha ropa, solo poseía un poco de maquillaje, que Saori le había regalado, para el día de la cena con los dorados.

Saco una cajita rosada, muy curiosa con varios frascos de maquillaje, bases, cremas y un perfume de Jazmines.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación…

-¿Maestro?- pregunto la jovencita.

-No Jeru… soy yo…-

-¿Shaka?- dijo la joven sin ninguna extrañeza- ya te abro…

Jeruza lo hizo pasar a su cuarto, regalándole una gran sonrisa, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a recibirlo así, en medio de la intimidad de su acicale.

-¡Vaya! ¡Shaka que elegancia!- exclamo la jovencita alagando la forma en como estaba vestido, el joven virginiano, quien lucía esplendido, con una sencilla camisa de seda blanca entre abierta que hacía hincapié en su tallado pecho y sus bellas clavículas , unos pantalones negros y una botas del mismo color. Su maravillosa cabellera dorada, parecía una hermosa capa de oro que cubria su agraciada y masculina figura.

-¡así fijo conseguimos novia esta noche!- dijo Jeruza dirigiéndose al baño a terminar de maquillarse, recogiendo la ropa y calzado que tenía listos sobre la cama.

-¿ya pensaste en tus intereses Shaka?- dijo la joven mientras se acicalaba en el baño.

Shaka de Virgo, estaba embelesado de estar allí nuevamente con ella, su habitación olía a jazmines puesto que al impregnar ese aroma en su cuerpo, Jeruza, invadió la habitación.

La joven entusiasmada por la salida, seguía cantando la canción de Judas Priest que sonaba en la radio, mientras se arreglaba y ponía su ropa nueva.

 _Cuando vi tú cara_ _  
_ _me convertí en prisionero de tus ojos_ _  
_ _y haría cualquier cosa_ _  
_ _para permanecer y estar contigo._ _  
_ _Tu sabes que hay veces_ _  
_ _cuando me dejaste de extrañar_ _  
_ _como yo iba en tu virtud_ _  
_ _tú me hiciste volver al mundo_ __

 _¿No me oyes llorar? llévame en tus brazos otra vez Dime que lo estás intentando_ _  
_ _O nuestro amor es una mentira_ __

 _El amor es ciego, el amor te engaña,_

 _Llegaste y me capturaste Ahora soy un preso de tus ojos._ _  
_ _Atrapado en el tiempo No puedo dejarte_ _  
_ _Sólo soy el prisionero de tus ojos_ __

 _A cada día que pasa_ _  
_ _Me he rendido completamente_ _  
_ _he encerrado mi corazón dentro de ti_ _  
_ _y tire la llave_ __

 _Sólo el tiempo lo dirá_ _  
_ _si puedo vivir sin ti_ _  
_ _¿Puedes ver en el futuro?_ _  
_ _Que nunca seré libre_

Los nervios se apoderaron del Santo de la Virgen, quien no hablaba mucho, solo la escuchaba a ella, entonando esa canción, con la cual no pudo evitar sentirse identificado, la increíble voz de Jeruza se tatuaba en su corazón, se sentía preso de aquella jovencita, él jamás se imaginó cuando la vio por primera vez, que podía quedar prendado de ella.

-Jeru… ¿tú crees que así estoy bien?

-¿Bien? – Respondió la joven de larguísimos cabellos desde el baño- ¿bien de qué?

-Pues… tu sabes si así luzco bien…- dijo Shaka.

-ahhh!- respondió Jeruza- No te pongas nervioso, que las mujeres tendrían que estar ciegas si no te miran, luces muy bien, seguro que vas a conseguir a alguien hoy mismo…

 _-¡Jeruza no seas tonta! ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a fijar en mis sentimientos? ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!? hace varios días estas en mi pensamiento, mis meditaciones se ven interrumpidas por la dulzura de tu rostro, que aparece invadiendo mi existencia, esperaba al menos que me dijeras algo, ¿Qué piensas tú de mí? ¡A mí no me interesan otras mujeres! ¡Chica torpe y desorientada! ¿No te das cuenta que mis manos mueren por tocarte hasta lo más íntimo? ¿Que todos mis 7 sentidos quieren alimentarse de tu ser?-_ pensó el guardián de la sexta casa, sentado en la cama donde dormía su mejor amiga, con las piernas abiertas y sus antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas,

-¡Shaka! – Interrumpió desde el baño la joven aprendiz- hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya lo veras, eso sí…- la joven se asomó por la puerta, y con las palma de sus manos juntas le dijo a su joven amigo-… ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me vayan a llevar a ese mugroso lugar que ustedes frecuentan!

-¿a Port Royal Jeruza?- dijo el rubio- no te preocupes, esta noche _tú eres la reina_ , será a donde tú digas…

-¡huy sí! De hecho, primero quiero ir a comer, ¡estoy súper hambrienta!

El silencio reino por unos instantes, entre ellos, solo el equipo de sonido sonaba con música Pop y Rock, así como el ruido del secador de cabello desde el baño.

Shaka de Virgo poco a poco guardaba la compostura, se sentía muy nervioso, preguntándose cómo iba a salir todo, y si lo que habían hablado con Shura esos días, se haría realidad esa noche, sentía miedo, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Jeruza? Sin embargo respiraba profundo para guardar la calma.

-¡ya estoy lista Shaka!

El caballero de Virgo, volvió su mirada a la joven que salió del baño, la observo de pies a cabeza, lucía muy delicada y femenina, tan diferente de cómo solía verla a diario con sus ropas ásperas de entrenar, su pequeño pero firme busto se perdía en los pliegues del bustier, el ajustado short en denim, resaltaba de sobre manera, el generoso _derriére_ de Jeruza, así como sus firmes y voluptuosas piernas.

Su cabellera marrón, abundante y larga la trenzó en dos coletas y su rostro lo maquillo muy tenue, como correspondía a una jovencita de su edad, pintando sus labios de un suave brillo rosa.

 _-¿acaso no me vas a preguntar si estas hermosa?-_ pensó el santo de Virgo, frunciendo el ceño por la impaciencia, ante la aparente indiferencia de la joven.

-Bueno, entonces esperemos a mi Shura en la sala, espero que le guste como me veo...- dijo la futura Amazona de bronce, acomodando algunos artículos en su bolso.

-le va a encantar Jeru, de eso estoy seguro…- contesto solemne Shaka

-hummm, si tú lo dices….- espeto Jeruza.

 _ **Al parecer, Camus de Acuario pretende dar pelea, aunque sus sentimientos son una encrucijada, Saga de Géminis, regresa nuevamente al Santuario con el corazón hecho trizas … ¿todo habrá terminado para él y Saori? ¿Cómo reaccionara Jeruza ante las intenciones de su Novio y su mejor amigo? Continuara…**_

…

Amigas como han estado? Espero que los propósitos para este año que empieza, se hagan realidad, estoy muy agradecida por la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo, y por la respuesta de ustedes, las saludo a todas nuevamente pidiendo perdón por mi lentitud, ha sido un comienzo de año muy agitado, pero siempre las tengo presentes, prometiendo actualizar más temprano que tarde…

También quería decirles, que para el próximo episodio habrá una sorpresa especial, tendré una autora invitada, ya sabrán de quien se trata, ya que ella es muy querida y apreciada y seguro que varias de ustedes la conocen.

No siendo más, muchas bendiciones….

Con cariño

Eville de Capricornio.


	35. Cap 35 la locura contra la razon

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes a excepción de Jeruza, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el fin de este fic es meramente ocioso. La canción cantada por Jeruza, pertenece a la agrupación Bananarama, Cruel Summer.**

 **Contiene lemon muy fuerte y polémico (ya están advertidas)**

 **El sound track de la película** **FRIGHT NIGHT me inspiro para realizar el empate de este capítulo y digo empate, porque conté con la colaboración de mi amiga Mitsuryouku para la escena lemon que van a leer en este episodio, de paso me encuentro totalmente agradecida con ella por el resultado, ya que en anteriores ocasiones leí varios de sus fics y realmente amo su narrativa, y la forma tan especial como logra las escenas lemon en sus fic, yo admiro mucho su trabajo y me siento honrada de haber contado con su ayuda desinteresada.**

 **Su intervención comienza con la frase:**

" **Quizás me pasé un poco de copas…"**

 **No siendo más… disfruten su lectura…**

 **Cap 35: La locura contra la razón**

Shura de Capricornio, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sencillo sándwich, en parte se sentía ansioso de esa salida en especial, como le había dicho Shaka, no quería forzarla si ella misma no cedía a sus deseos…

 _-No pensé que Shaka estuviera tan loco por mi Jeru…-_ pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa para darse una ducha- _No creo que ella vaya a resistirse, Jeruza le tiene mucho cariño…_

El capricorniano seguía en sus cavilaciones, mientras el agua muy caliente de la ducha acariciaba su armonioso cuerpo.

Al salir de la bañera, se secó rápidamente con una toalla y aun desnudo, se dirigió a su habitación, para buscar aquella loción muy fina que Athena le regalo el día de su cumpleaños, no había tenido muchas oportunidades para usarla, así que, impregno su cuerpo de esa mezcla de lavanda y menta sobre un lecho de vainilla y canela, aquella extremadamente sensual y masculina fragancia, era el complemento perfecto a su porte y elegancia.

No era para menos, Shura de capricornio, se distinguía por ser junto a Camus y Saga, uno de los hombres más elegantes del Santuario, si el gran espejo de su habitación estuviera vivo, no se cansaría de contemplar su varonil y estilizada figura, el guardián de la décima casa, presumía una piel inmaculadamente limpia, cada musculo de su cuerpo desnudo era tan hermoso, como las estatuas de mármol que adornaban el Recinto Sagrado, su corte de cabello era más sobrio que el resto de sus compañeros lo que le aportaba más elegancia a su viril atractivo.

El joven de ascendencia española, observaba en el espejo el magnífico cuerpo con el que los dioses lo habían bendecido, el cual, temblaba y se estremecía pensando en las veces que Jeruza, con sus tibias manos había surcado cada rincón de su piel. Lo celos que antes había sentido hacia ella, se habían disipado por completo, pues estaba muy seguro del amor que su novia, le profesaba con devoción, él también la adoraba, y solo quería compartir esta experiencia, para hacerla sentir lo que el sentía al tener un sexo ardiente y llevado al extremo, quería participarle de ese aspecto de su vida, que no había podido- por timidez o por vergüenza- hacérselo saber.

Esculcó entre su closet, algo de ropa para esa noche; encontró unos bóxer y se los puso rápidamente, luego tomo un buzo negro semi ajustado, unos jeans, una correa con una curiosa hebilla del símbolo de su constelación, un par de zapatos deportivos y medias.

Shura quería irse muy cómodo, pero sin dejar de lado su elegancia y porte.

Cargo su billetera y su chaqueta de cuero y salió de su morada dirigiéndose por las escaleras abajo a casa de Cáncer, a encontrarse con Jeruza y Shaka.

Al llegar a casa de Deathmask, Jeruza sintió su cosmos y corrió hacia la puerta…

-¡Shura! ¡Mi amor! – Exclamo la entusiasta joven colgándose del cuello de su novio y sintiendo el embriagante aroma de su loción- ¡hueles delicioso!

-Gracias Princesa, pero haber, quiero verte- el español tomo de la mano a Jeruza y la chica se dio la vuelta para que Shura pudiera verla mejor- ¡tú sí que eres divina! ¡Te quedo preciosa esa ropa! ¡Pareces una muñequita!

El capricorniano, quedo totalmente prendado de la belleza de su novia, a excepción de la noche que ella canto en el recinto del Patriarca con la ropa que Athena le había regalado, nunca la había visto tan casual y tan femenina, en realidad se sentía desquiciadamente atraído a ella.

-entonces vámonos…- dijo Shaka

El Sol se ocultaba al horizonte, dando lugar a la luna que comenzaba a emerger en todo su esplendor, Shura, Jeruza y Shaka bajaron hasta Rodorio, para la joven aprendiz, era la primera vez desde que oficializo su relación con Shura, que podían salir a divertirse, las largas jornadas en sus respectivos entrenamientos y los deberes en el Santuario, apenas daban tiempo a los Santos para salir a darse un rato de esparcimiento, las veces que lo hacían siempre frecuentaban "Port Royal".

Para un aprendiz como Jeruza, el tiempo era más corto aun, ya que se encontraba en su formación como Santo de bronce y eso requería total concentración y tiempo de su parte, por eso esa noche se sentía realmente especial para ella. Después de todo aún estaba muy joven y el deseo de salir a divertirse con sus amigos era propio para una adolescente.

—Shura, quiero comer algo — dijo ella —hoy apenas desayune, y desde que llegue del entrenamiento, no tuve tiempo de almorzar.

—lo que pidas, princesa –respondió el español - ¿que deseas?

—en realidad, me gustaría algo muy ligero, eso sí, ¡con postre!- Dijo la jovencita, sosteniendo el brazo de Shura con firmeza, mientras a su costado, caminaba Shaka dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

—Pues deberíamos comer todos…- agrego Shura- ¿tú que vas a comer Shaka?

—en realidad, yo ya almorcé muy bien hoy, recuerden que soy vegano y no creo que ustedes se quieran privar de comer lo que les gusta solo por mí- contesto Virgo.

— ¡Oye Shaka! –Dijo airosa la joven- al menos acompáñanos con algo, así sea con agua, ¡no soporto comer sola!

Shaka miro con dulzura a la joven —tus deseos son órdenes, Jeru- dijo.

Los tres siguieron avanzando hacia el centro de Rodorio, por la zona de restaurantes y centros nocturnos.

Jeruza eligió un sencillo lugar donde servían comida típica, adentrándose se sentaron en una mesa en el balcón con vista a Rodorio, desde allí podía verse también el Santuario, aquel sitio tenía un aire bohemio.

— ¡Que divertido es tener dos novios!- dijo juguetona Jeruza- ¡podre pedir lo que quiera sin pensar en la cuenta!

El calor se le subió al rostro al Santo de la Sexta Casa, ante semejantes palabras, Shura soltó a reírse.

Shaka recobro de nuevo el control de sus emociones — si tú lo deseas, podre ser tu novio esta noche Jeru.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, pero en seguida soltó una risita infantil, pues creía que Shaka estaba bromeando, ignorando que esa frase la dijo en serio, luego se volvió a la vista de Rodorio y se levantó de su silla mientras llegaba la mesera y se recostó en el barandal tarareando una canción como si de una niña pequeña de tratase.

—Jeru, mi amor- dijo Shura- por favor siéntate que ya viene la mesera.

—Señores, bienvenidos, aquí les dejo la carta y ya vengo para que hagan su pedido- dijo la mesera.

— ¡Shaka! ¿No viste aquella joven?- dijo Jeruza- ve pensando cómo quieres que sea tu mujer ideal…ella no estaba nada mal...

—Jeru, es mejor que pensemos en la comida, ya habrá tiempo preciosa, seguro que hoy Shaka consigue por que consigue…- dijo el capricorniano con la carta en la mano.

—así será Jeru, no te preocupes, por ahora si tu aceptas ser mi novia esta noche…- dijo Shaka con una sonrisa jocosa tomando suavemente la mano de la aprendiz.

Jeruza volvió a reírse tímidamente ante las palabras de su amigo, retirando suavemente su mano de aquel tacto —hoy sí que estas bromista ¿eh?- y volvió su mirada a la carta-¡Humm! ¡Esto se ve riquísimo!

—veo que ya decidiste linda, yo también ¿y tú Shaka?- dijo Shura colocando la carta sobre la mesa.

Shaka observaba detenidamente el menú del restaurante —mmm veo que no esta tan mal, también hay platos sin carne, eso me parece muy bien- dijo sin quitar la vista de Jeruza quien jugueteaba con sus trenzas observando la vista nocturna embelesada.

Shura le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acerque— _sedúcela es toda tuya_ \- le susurro.

Shaka sonrió complacido ante la petición de Shura, quien soltó una risita maliciosa.

— ¡a ver! ¿Cuál es el chiste muchachos? ¿A ver si todos reímos aquí?- inquirió Jeruza.

La mesera volvió al instante —a ver señores… ¿Qué desean ordenar?

— ¿Qué vas a pedir Jeru? – pregunto Capricornio

—mmm, mira pues yo quiero un Mousakás de berenjenas— dijo la joven— y de postre, quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que yo pediré lo mismo- dijo Shura

— ¿Y el joven que va a pedir?—dijo la camarera dirigiéndose a Shaka

—yo quiero una Fasolada, y una porción de fruta— dijo el Santo de Virgo.

— ¡ah! Señorita y tres cervezas por favor- agrego Shura.

En instantes la camarera acomodo los platos en la mesa donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes quienes sostenían una amena charla.

Temas superficiales se tocaban en aquella mesa, mientras degustaban los deliciosos manjares servidos y bebían algo de cerveza. Jeruza ya estaba por comenzar a comerse el postre y los demás ya estaban a punto de terminarse sus respectivos platos.

— ¡Shura! ¡Este pastel está muy rico! Pruébalo— dijo la joven cortando un trozo con el tenedor, colocándolo ella boca de su novio.

—Linda ¿y a mí no me vas a convidar?—inquirió Shaka sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo y clavando su mirada turquesa en ella.

— ¡pero claro! Haber abre la boca…- dijo la jovencita tomando otro pedazo de aquel pastel y colocándolo en la boca de Shaka, ese gesto infantil de Jeruza, le pareció al Santo de Virgo muy sublime.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la zona de centros nocturnos de Rodorio, música de todos los géneros invadía el lugar, era bastante abrumador.

—Jeru, conozco un lugar que te va a encantar, allí tocan agrupaciones en vivo, y suena la música pop y rock que tanto te gusta—

El lugar al cual se refería Shura se llamaba "Baltimora", en aquel disco, sonaban canciones movedizas de los años ochenta, también tocaban bandas en vivo y había una gran pista de baile, entre otras sorpresas que ofrecía ese sitio.

Hacia el fondo había unas barras de pole dance, donde a la medianoche las mujeres que frecuentaban el lugar, subían libremente a bailar.

Jeruza estaba extasiada ante lo que veía, jamás en su vida, si quiera se imaginó que un lugar así podía existir, donde la música sonaba a grandes decibeles.

— ¡busquemos una mesa! – grito Shaka en medio de aquella estridencia.

— ¡Esta genial Shura!- exclamo la joven – mi música favorita….

Jeruza agarro a ambos jóvenes de las manos y los adentro al lugar, rápidamente hallando una mesa, no podía evitarlo, la joven era una melómana por naturaleza, y jamás había escuchado la música a tan alta fidelidad.

—Muchachos… voy a traer tres cervezas, ya vuelvo- dijo Shura.

—Amor mío… ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Jeruza

—Jeru… amor… no puedes dejar a Shaka aquí solo, espérame ya regreso-

—De acuerdo- respondió la joven con un puchero.

Shura se perdió entre la multitud, lo había hecho a propósito para romper el hielo entre Shaka y Jeruza. La joven miraba a todos lados, mientras el Santo de Virgo, se acomodaba en el sillón tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y entreabría un poco más su blusa.

—Hace calor aquí adentro ¿eh?- dijo Shaka

—La verdad, hace bastante calor…- respondió Jeruza- Shaka aquí hay bastantes mujeres bonitas, no te gusta ninguna, si eliges a una yo puedo ir a buscarla y así te la puedo presentar… ¿no crees?

—Jeru… no tienes que hacer esto- inquirió Shaka- yo disfruto mucho tu compañía

El guardián de la sexta casa se levantó de su puesto y se acomodó al lado de Jeruza, a una cercanía que pasaba los límites.

— ¡ah bueno! Si tú lo dices…- la joven se encogió de hombros

Luego comenzó una canción que al parecer emociono mucho a la joven..

— ¡Shaka! ¡Me encanta esa canción!-

 _The city is crowded  
My friends are away  
And I'm on my own  
It's too hot to handle  
So I got to get up and go_

 _It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel), cruel summer  
Now you're gone_

La joven cantaba con los ojos cerrados balanceándose de un lado a otro al ritmo de aquella pegadiza canción…

 _Gonna feel only it was_

 _It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer  
(Leaving me), leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel), cruel summer  
Now you're gone_

 _It's a…_

La joven se reincorporo y volvió a tomar su lugar, le regalo una tierna sonrisa al caballero, quien acaricio su mentón, conteniéndose de besarla, pues sabía que eso asustaría a la muchacha.

—Dime una cosa Jeru… - pregunto Virgo- ¿yo no te parezco apuesto? Jamás me lo has dicho

—Pues las chicas de la barra no paran de mirarte Shaka- dijo Jeruza señalando un par de hermosas mujeres que estaban mirando al rubio con una sonrisa picarona- ¿quieres que las llame?

— ¡Que!- exclamo el Santo

La joven se levantó de la mesa disponiéndose a tratar de llamarlas, pero antes que siquiera emitiera un sonido, Shaka sobresaltado, la agarro de los hombros y la sentó de golpe en el sillón.

— ¡ya basta Jeruza! ¡No quiero conocer mujeres esta noche!- mascullo Shaka.

La joven sorprendida ante la repentina reacción de su mejor amigo, se achanto y bajo un poco la cabeza.

—…lo siento Shaka, no quise fastidiarte, no sabía que en serio no te interesaba, yo pensé que sería lindo, eso es todo.

— ¡oh Jeru...! Perdóname, no quise tratarte de esa manera, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones, preciosa, pero en serio, quiero disfrutar contigo esta noche, que bailemos y esas cosas, sé que Shura no pondrá problemas.- el joven rubio la abrazo, y en medio de la sensación de cercanía con ella, aprovecho para hundir su nariz en el cuello de Jeruza para embriagarse de su perfume.

— ¡Me haces cosquillas Shaka!- dijo la joven entre risitas

— ¡No parare hasta que digas que me perdonas!- decía riendo el joven hindú, mientras acariciaba con la punta de su nariz, la piel del cuello de Jeruza, produciéndole una electrizante sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Para aquella joven, eso solo un juego por parte de Shaka de virgo, quien se ponía más intenso con aquel juego.

— ¡está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo Shaka! ¡Te perdono!- dijo entre risas la joven, apartando a su amigo de ella.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo Shura quien traía las cervezas- bueno muchachos, ¡a su salud!

El Santo de Capricornio, tenía una garganta resistente, así que tomar de golpe cualquier bebida alcohólica no lo afectaba tan fácil.

Shaka más o menos también estaba en las mismas que Shura.

Sin embargo la joven Jeruza, casi nunca había probado el licor así que la sensación del alcohol si la afectaba más rápido.

Entre más tarde se hacía, la música se ponía más lenta, pero más intensa, invitando a las personas del lugar a bailar.

— ¡ya se! – Dijo la joven- ¡por que no bailamos lo tres!

A esas horas, los tres jóvenes estaban más desinhibidos a causa de varias cervezas que llevaban.

—Jeru… mi amor- le susurro Shura al oído- ¿ves aquellas mujeres que se están subiendo la las barras de pole dance?

La joven observo por encima del hombro de su novio —sí, eso estoy viendo-

— ¿No quisieras subir y bailar tú también?- inquirió el español.

La joven se sonrojo — Shura… yo… no lo sé… me da vergüenza, no me tengo tanta confianza

Shaka se acercó a ella — Jeruza, solo muévete al ritmo de la música, tu sabes hacer eso y diviértete.

— ¡bueno! ¡Pero prométanme que van a estar cerca de mí! Si me llego a caer… ¡no se van a burlar! ¡O les atesto un golpe impregnado de mi cosmos! ¡y hablo en serio!

—no te preocupes preciosa, no lo haremos- dijo Shura

Era la media noche, la fiesta estaba en su punto más caliente, la gente ya estaba prendida y las mujeres subían a hacer sensuales bailes en la barra de pole dance.

La música se tornó sensual, una suave melodía seria la que inundaría todos los sentidos de la joven aprendiz de Amazona, que al subirse a la barra, ante los ojos de sus dos acompañantes que no paraban de verla, se soltó su largo cabello de forma sugerente. Jeruza simplemente se dejó llevar de la suave melodía al comienzo sus movimientos eran algo torpes debido a que aún sentía pudor, sin embargo poco a poco, la niña inocente se convirtió en toda una mujer fatal, alrededor de la barra caminaba pavoneándose sin quitar los ojos de los Santos de Virgo y Capricornio, contoneando sus caderas, se detuvo en un punto, dejándose llevar por la intensa melodía, movió sus caderas formando un ocho de arriba abajo.

— ¡Es preciosa!- le dijo Shura a su amigo- esa chica me enloquece, ¡es la diosa del sexo!…

—Nunca había visto semejante disposición lujuriosa en ella- dijo Shaka mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Shaka, cuando la hagas tuya, no te restringas, sé que has fantaseado con este momento hace varios días amigo, es toda tuya.

El santo de la Virgen, a estas alturas ya no sentía nervios, sabía la manera de rendir a Jeruza a sus pies, por más que ella tratara de ignorarlo, habría un punto en que no lo haría más.

Jeruza ostentaba un derriére bien formado y no dudo en moverlo en frente de sus amigos, a estas alturas, ella había entrado más que en confianza con ambos jóvenes, se dio la vuelta de frente a ellos y movió sus manos desde el aire llevándolas a sus pechos contorneando su cintura, sin parar su contoneo, si sin apartar su mirada sugerente hacia sus jóvenes acompañantes.

Shura se acercó a la barra y tomo por la cintura a su novia y suavemente la bajó, sin resistirse más, la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella aún seguía moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la sensual melodía…

— ¡Jeru… baila conmigo!- dijo Shaka raptándosela a Shura y tomándola salvajemente contra su pecho, Jeruza al comienzo se resistió un poco por miedo a una reacción violenta de parte de Shura, y se volvió a él, para su sorpresa su novio le hacía señas para que no se preocupara. El virginiano coloco las manos sobre las caderas de Jeruza y ella se moderó un poco sin dejar de moverse sensual, pero más aplacada, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Shaka para no verlo a los ojos, hasta que termino aquella pieza musical

—Shaka… quiero sentarme me siento cansada- dijo

—de acuerdo Jeru...- dijo el de la Sexta Casa.

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a la mesa, entre melodías, y canciones que evocaban recuerdos en la joven de largos cabellos, la cantidad de botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa, también aumentaba.

Las horas pasaron, ya era casi la madrugada, los jóvenes reían, mientras Jeruza caminaba delante de ellos abandonando la discoteca, hacia bastante calor afuera.

—Quisiera que fuéramos a un lugar más...- dijo Shaka- es que estamos cerca al mar Egeo, vamos a ver el amanecer, es maravilloso.

—Si… le haremos honores al templo de Poseidón…- dijo Shura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Avanzaron poco a poco hacia la playa, hablaban a veces, en otras ocasiones, simplemente estaba en silencio, la joven caminada a trotecitos delante de ellos, aunque ya sentía en demasía el sopor de las cervezas que había bebido esa noche.

"Quizás me pasé un poco de copas…"

Quizás realmente había sido así, de hecho era probable que Jeruza no se equivocase al pensarlo, ya que el cambio de escenario había ocurrido de una manera tan rápida ante sus ojos ralentizados, que era inevitable el aún sentir cómo sus pies continuaban intentando moverse ante el ritmo de aquellas nostálgicas canciones de la discoteca. Pero esta vez el cuerpo no le respondía de la misma manera: de a poco la superficie cedía bajo el peso de sus extremidades, y la fresca brisa marina la hizo recuperar súbitamente gran parte de su consciencia.

Allí mismo se encontró avanzando sobre la arena, sintiendo cómo un fuerte brazo la sostenía por la cintura, sirviéndole de apoyo para su tembloroso andar.

—Siempre Shura tan protector… — pensó ella para sí misma, riéndose con una extraña facilidad gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

Jeruza cerró los ojos por un instante, aun portando aquella expresión, balanceando un poco la cabeza por sobre los hombros hasta que lentamente la reposó sobre el musculoso brazo de quien suponía era su novio. Inmiscuirse en la oscuridad de sus párpados le permitió capturar el cálido toque de aquella enorme mano que aprisionaba su cintura desnuda, ese agarre tenso e incluso ansioso que esbozaba un tono algo… ¿carnal?

—¿Aquí te parece bien?

En ese instante algo en aquella voz la trajo de vuelta a la tierra: grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar, peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, el cálido aliento de un hombre que no era Shura…

—Me parece perfecto. — respondió enseguida el capricorniano, algo risueño gracias al alcohol. — Sentémonos un rato todos juntos, mi Jeru…

Claramente el subidón del licor no le permitió reaccionar de una manera más rápida, pero apenas Shaka la soltó ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, casi como para corroborar lo que sus oídos habían alcanzado a comprender: quien la había estado sosteniendo con tanta firmeza no había sido otro más que su amigo Shaka. Aquella joven se mantuvo de pie e intentó afilar un poco su vista, en pos de ubicarse en los alrededores… Aún estaba oscuro pero la Luna brillaba con creces, preparándose para ceder su turno al Sol en un bello intercambio de colores, justo por sobre la inmensidad de aquella bella playa que probablemente lindaba con Cabo Sounion.

Trastabillando un poco entre aquella superficie movediza que se enterraba en su calzado, Jeruza se sentó con torpeza sobre la arena, tal como Shura había sugerido segundos antes, ignorando el hecho de que ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, llena de deseo; para luego sentarse uno a cada lado de ella, aprovechando la excusa de aquella borrachera para quebrar de a poco los límites invisibles del espacio personal.

El silencio dominó el ambiente por algunos pesados minutos, Jeruza apoyando ambas palmas de las manos sobre la arena, reclinada levemente hacia atrás de manera tal en la que su busto y abdomen quedaban completamente al descubierto. Un leve rubor dominaba sus mejillas y

terminaba de encender al muchacho de cabellos color dorados, quien había estado intentando contenerse durante toda la noche.

Cuánto la había deseado… Con qué pasión había imaginado ese momento, ese instante en el que robaría aunque sea una pizca de aquella jovencita que le pertenecía al español, aquella que lo había hecho perder la razón, destapando sus instintos más bajos.

—¿Te he dicho lo bonito que te queda ese bustier…? — inquirió Virgo, haciéndose hacia atrás junto a ella.

La muchacha profirió una enorme sonrisa sin ningún tipo de filtro, riéndose un poco. Los calores le subieron aún más hacia el rostro, pero no se sintió incómoda en lo absoluto: Shaka era ese tipo de amigo con el que podía compartir desde lo más mundano hasta lo íntimo, alguien que la hacía sentir comprendida hasta el fondo oscuro de su alma.

—No, no me lo habías dicho… ¿de verdad te gusta?

—Así es… — susurró él, acercándose un poco más hacia Jeruza, colocando con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven. —¿Pero sabes qué me gusta más…?

Podía olerlo con claridad, prácticamente saboreándolo a través del aire que exhalaba Virgo a través de su boca, a pocos centímetros de la de la joven: toda esa cerveza estaba sacando a flote aquel lado puramente masculino que Jeruza había preferido ignorar por parte de su amigo, dado que aquel era el único lugar que podía ocupar, visto y considerando que ella estaba en pareja con Shura de Capricornio. Pero, ¿cómo era que su novio permitía esa cercanía entre ambos?

Con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible retiró aquella mano de su rostro, sin embargo Shaka redobló la apuesta y clavó sus profundos ojos azules en ella, denotando un magnetismo tan intenso que sólo en cuestión de segundos el alma de la joven se rindió a sus pies, completamente extasiada. Jeruza no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada puesto que todo estaba a punto de salirse de control, y giró el rostro en búsqueda de su amor, de su Shura, rogando por algo de empatía, por una mano que la salve de perder la razón.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Capricornio observaba embelesado la escena, los labios entreabiertos casi como copiase las intenciones de su cómplice.

—Cuéntale, Shaka. — pidió el español, relamiéndose la boca con ansiedad. — Cuéntale a mi Jeru qué es lo que deseas.

La actitud de su compañero reafirmó las intenciones de Virgo, quien no dudó en insistir nuevamente con aquel toque. Traspasando la barrera de lo gentil procedió a tomarla directamente del mentón, levantando su rostro para que se encuentre a la misma altura que el de él.

—Quiero entrar en ti. — Shaka musitó, prácticamente hablando sobre los labios de Jeruza. — Mírame a los ojos, Jeruza…

Qué difícil estaba siendo esa situación para la muchacha de largos cabellos marrones. Por un lado la aparente indiferencia de su amado la confundía, pero por el otro, había algo extraño cocinándose dentro de su cuerpo…

Sólo le bastó un segundo.

Sólo le bastó un segundo, el llamado de aquel rubio angelical carcomiéndole los oídos.

"Cuéntale, Shaka"

Sólo un pequeño fragmento de tiempo fue suficiente para quedar atrapada bajo la red que los ojos del virginiano habían tendido dentro de ella.

"Cuéntale a mi Jeru qué es lo que deseas."

—Mírame, déjate llevar…

Insistió otra vez sólo para motivar su ego masculino, puesto que él sabía que ya la tenía rendida a sus brazos. Shaka saboreó entre párpados el verde fulgor que aquella joven exudaba, invitándola a adentrarse más en su ser, a acompañarlo en un viaje hacia lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

Ahora lo sabía: el papel pasivo de Capricornio no era casualidad… Él estaba completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el apropiarse de esa verdad le permitió a Jeruza dejarse llevar por sus instintos, tirando por la borda –al menos por un rato– el vínculo amistoso que la unía al Santo de Virgo. En ese momento no eran más que un hombre y una mujer satisfaciendo una necesidad que, comenzaba a descubrir a través de los ojos color cielo de Shaka, superaba el plano carnal.

Sin ataduras que la hundan en la reserva y el pudor, aquella adolescente de esbelto cuerpo se entregó al paraíso que él le mostraba. La aparente inexperiencia de Shaka en aquel plano no resultó un obstáculo en lo más mínimo puesto que los dos compartían una conexión inexplicable, algo que comenzaba a incrementarse en lo más bajo de sus entrañas cuanto más él la mirase…

Inexplicablemente para ella el sólo bucear en sus ojos le provocaba una calidez inmensa, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ambos habían terminado por sincronizar sus respiraciones. La tensión sexual se había disparado entre ambos, en pocos segundos desesperándose por sentir el tacto de Shaka sobre la entereza de su piel.

Ardía.

Quemaba.

Las lunas azulinas de Shaka se habían vuelto dos monstruos enormes, una galaxia que se fusionaba con sus más profundos secretos y la estimulaba en lo más hondo, una sensación de cosquilleo que llevaba al extremo el tono rojizo de aquel rostro repleto de pecas, un espasmo involuntario de su torso. Dos respiraciones pesadas, agitadas, una por sobre la otra, y la boca de la joven se abrió de par en par, sedienta de aquel hombre tan sensual que estaba haciéndole perder la cabeza sin siquiera haber profundizado sus caricias.

Cómo lo deseaba… Cómo deseaba que Shaka la devore, que la eleve hasta hacerla perder el sentido y la razón.

Shura se mantuvo en segundo plano, observando ansioso la interacción entre ambos. No quería mentir, aquella lentitud lo exasperaba un poco, pero era obvio que algo especial estaba gestándose entre su Jeruza y Shaka, algo que al menos en ese momento él no podía proveerle como hombre. Su sonrisa se expandía aún más al ver cómo ella se agitaba, algo de sudor comenzando a abrirse camino desde la frente de la muchacha, deslizándose despacio a través del escote pronunciado de su bustier, la misma gota perdiéndose alrededor de su ombligo casi descubierto, fusionándose con el ruedo de la cintura de aquellos ajustados shorts de jean que marcaban la entereza de su generosa mitad inferior.

Qué bien había elegido… Involucrar a Shaka había sido una excelente decisión, y no pudo evitar reconfirmar sus pensamientos al oír el suspiro desmedido que a ella se le escapó de los labios, probablemente producto de la ansiedad que le generaba la falta de contacto físico.

—No seas tímido Shaka. — lo incitó Capricornio, sin querer admitir que él estaba siendo el más deseoso de los tres. — Jeruza muere porque la toques de una buena vez.

Ante el empujoncito verbal de su compañero, Virgo movió ambas manos hacia los hombros de Jeruza, tomando aquella pequeña prenda de ropa por los volados que sostenían firmemente la circunferencia del bustier y removiéndola hacia arriba. Jeruza continuaba mirándolo obnubilada, excitada, mientras que Shaka apoyaba la yema de sus dedos índice y del medio por sobre sus labios, acariciándolos, sintiendo la textura tersa de aquella traviesa boca por primera vez en su vida. Sólo un poco de presión extra fue suficiente para que aquellos dedos encuentren el camino hacia ese tibio y húmedo interior, la lengua de ella recibiéndolos dichosa, bañándolos y succionándolos con devoción, con una entrega desmesurada.

El Santo de la sexta casa comenzaba a sentir la presión de su entrepierna activándose y por primera vez en ese intercambio bajó la mirada, descubriendo la belleza de aquellos pequeños pero firmes pechos que Jeruza esgrimía, muy tímidamente, a pesar de la clara muestra de excitación que los coronaba. Los dedos que ella había bendecido con tanto ahínco se convirtieron en el medio perfecto para recorrer uno de los erectos pezones de la muchacha, dándole un tibio pero gentil apretón entre ambas yemas.

De alguna manera desconocida para Jeruza ese contacto se sentía mil veces más intenso de lo común. No sabía si había sido gracias a la magia de esos ojos brutalmente intensos o porque allí mismo Shura estaba absorto, disfrutando de aquella interacción pecaminosa, o bien si era una mezcla de ambas cosas… Pero lo que no podía negar era que su sexo hablaba por sí mismo, humedeciéndose al extremo bajo las sencillas caricias que Shaka le regalaba a sus senos, prácticamente como si algo demoníaco se hubiese apoderado de el.

El capricorniano moría por unirse a ambos, por aportar su cuota de hinchada masculinidad, pero sabía que si se metía ahora era probable que Virgo terminase por inhibirse y eso era lo que menos quería Shura… Tenía que ser paciente, después de todo, él la tenía para él mismo cuando lo desease, en cambio todo en aquella experiencia era nuevo para su compañero, quería que lo disfrutase al máximo, al menos una sola vez.

Habiéndose saciado de aquel turgente par de pechos, Virgo deslizó sus manos por el torso de Jeruza, delineando con ellas el contorno de su apretada cintura, perdiéndose algunos centímetros más abajo en los botones delanteros de la prenda inferior que comenzaba a asfixiarla. El solo roce de sus manos por sobre el ombligo la hizo arquear las caderas hacia adelante, ahogada en un sacudón que se escapó de entre su deseo fogoso de poseerlo.

Jeruza se dejó hacer sin ninguna queja, los dedos gruesos de Shaka enredándose entre ese instante de perdición que dividía una caricia furtiva sobre su sensible piel, de los ojales que retenían la forma elastizada del short. A este punto la muchacha entendía muy bien que no habría marcha atrás, que realmente ese hombre hambriento pasaría a devorarla con pasión: no había tela que pudiese esconder la erección que se perfilaba hacia un costado de su abdomen, revelando un miembro de tamaño más generoso que lo habitual.

Tragando hondo ante aquella visión, la adolescente sintió cómo el hambre voraz de su sexo se acrecentaba. Colocó su mano sobre la intimidad de Shaka y la apretó lentamente, el calor infernal que emanaba de ella despertándole los más bajos instintos, concediéndole a aquel hombre la inmensa dicha que se sentía al compartir con alguien más su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tal si apuramos las cosas, y hacemos que tu deseo se vuelva realidad ahora mismo?

El inconsciente traicionó a Shura una vez más, puesto que aunque aún dudase en involucrarse, ya no aguantaba más toda esa tensión. Si bien no llevaba saliendo demasiado tiempo con Jeruza, el tiempo compartido había sido el suficiente como para conocer las señales de su precoz cuerpo.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la joven hundió ambas extremidades en el pantalón del virginiano y procedió a dejar su entrepierna libre de ataduras, el sexo de Shaka tomando contacto con aquel aire vicioso de placer. Lo tocó. La mano perlada de Jeruza lo provocó con pasión mientras le dedicaba un tierno gesto, destilando una veta de inocencia que terminó por hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba:

—Ven a mí. — dijo con la voz entrecortada, procurando despojar a la muchacha de las prendas que aún tapaban su glorioso cuerpo.

Shaka de Virgo se reincorporó, sentándose sobre la arena con las piernas cruzadas. Con la mirada deslizándose otra vez entre las rendijas del alma de aquella doncella, tomó a Jeruza de la mano y la invitó a hincarse sobre él.

Al fin sucedería.

El Caballero de ascendencia española observó con regocijo ese momento maravilloso en el que el miembro erecto de su compañero debutaba gracias a la intimidad de su mujer. Y en ese instante, en ese segundo descarado en el que fue testigo de cómo la abundante humedad de Jeruza se abría paso ante el cuerpo de otro hombre, el fin de su quietud se aceleró de una manera absolutamente insoportable.

—Quiero ver cómo gozas, mi Jeru… Muéstrame, no te reprimas. — los incitó mientras se ponía de pie, comenzando a acariciar su propia erección.

Si Shaka no profesase una fuerte conexión religiosa, aquella intensa primera penetración lo hubiera hecho olvidarse de todo allí mismo para entregarse a los placeres de la carne y la perversión. Tal como Shura se lo pidió, deslizó ambas manos por debajo de las protuberantes nalgas de la joven. La levantó un poco, procurando no salir de su interior, y le habló al oído:

—Rodéame con tus piernas.

Obedeciendo a su comando Jeruza no solo lo abrazó con sus extremidades inferiores, sino que también enredó sus brazos alrededor del firme cuello de Shaka, quien había comenzado a moverla de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad. Aquel remolino que había invadido sus entrañas comenzaba a moverse otra vez, compareciendo bajo la endiablada sincronización que sus respiraciones presumieron por segunda vez, ante el prodigio en el arte amatorio que el Santo de Virgo estaba resultando ser: en cuestión de segundos sus voces se acompasaron, ambos cuerpos despojados de decencia en gemidos puros, la honestidad de sus vientres aflorando a través de sus gargantas.

Concentrada en aquel vaivén, la joven no se percató de que su pareja se había parado a su lado. Con el sexo a punto de explotar, Shura enterró la yema de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha y tironeó de sus largos cabellos con bastante poca delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Chúpamela. — exigió con urgencia, apoyándole la punta húmeda del glande sobre los labios.

En ese mismo instante Shaka alternó una penetración más profunda que las anteriores provocando que ella se deshaga en un fuerte gemido, acto que Shura tomó como una muestra obvia de dominancia: el instinto masculino del rubio siempre había estado presente, pero el peligroso cóctel de aquella noche había sido el adecuado para hacerlo explotar, para arrastrarlo hacia la capa más externa de su piel.

Jeruza sólo disfrutaba y procuraba dar placer, ignorando el hecho de que aquellos dos hombres habían comenzado una de las disputas más instintivas y básicas del ser humano: Capricornio se abría paso dentro de su boca con una pasión desmedida, casi descuidada, la razón deshaciéndosele cada vez que sentía tocar el fondo de la garganta de Jeruza, aquella lengua pequeña envolviéndolo como podía, la saliva manchando sus labios rosados y la base de su miembro; mientras que Virgo intercalaba el ritmo y la dirección del movimiento, manejándola a su antojo como si de su propia muñeca erótica se tratase, procurando apretarla contra su vientre para estimular su clítoris.

Naturalmente, tras algunos minutos de trabajo compartido, un nuevo ritmo se apoderó de los tres. En una cadencia frenética que sólo podía significar el final, la primera en sucumbir ante los límites de la carne fue Jeruza, quien estalló en un potente orgasmo que la sacudió de cuerpo entero, con unos espasmos tan intensos que no pudo evitar empujarse hacia atrás, las palmas de sus manos completamente apoyadas sobre la camisa desabrochada del virginiano. A Shura no le tomó mucho trabajo seguirla, puesto que la visión inmoral de su mujer alcanzando el clímax gracias a otro hombre fue lo suficientemente potente como para volcar su eyaculación dentro de la húmeda boca de la joven , en sólo pocos segundos.

Y finalmente, ahora liberando el control que había estado ejerciendo sobre su respiración, Shaka abrazó a aquella temblorosa doncella, embistiéndola con movimientos cortos pero profundos. El fondo del sexo de la joven lo estimulaba en los lugares correctos, abrazando y estrujando su hombría, y cuando se sintió a punto de colapsar simplemente la levantó por las nalgas y salió de su interior, cubriendo el bajo vientre de Jeruza con su descarga.

Con las piernas temblorosas por la intensa sensación, Shura se dejó caer hacia atrás, suspirando enormemente en búsqueda de aire.

—Qué sorpresa los dos, eh… — dijo él, con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro. — No me lo hubiera imaginado.

El comentario del capricorniano le generó una repentina vergüenza a aquella muchacha de cabellos marrones. Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, no dudó un solo segundo en correr hacia el mar, aprovechando el agua salada para al menos remover gran parte del recuerdo de ambos hombres sobre su cuerpo. ¿Realmente lo había hecho…? La había pasado fenomenal, de ello no había dudas, pero el aprender de esa manera que a Shura parecía gustarle el compartirla, era algo fuerte de asimilar. Así mismo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que había traspasado otro tipo de límite con quien supo ser un gran amigo… ¿Estaría atormentándose demasiado, considerando que fue algo de mutuo consentimiento?

Y mientras la silueta de la joven se perdía entre los colores del incipiente amanecer, Capricornio no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta al Santo de Virgo:

—¿Por qué no la besaste? Noté que te estuviste conteniendo… — Shura frunció el ceño. — Habíamos acordado que eso estaba bien.

Shaka solamente sonrió, acomodando el largo de sus cabellos –algo alborotados por el encuentro– por detrás de su espalda.

—Es cierto, de verdad tuve que contenerme. —asintió Virgo, portando una sonrisa que trascendía todo tipo de calma. — La carne es prescindible, más no así los sentimientos… Simplemente sentí que si me apoderaba de sus labios, estaría engañándola. Jeruza es mi amiga, no puedo traicionarla.

Capricornio estalló en una risotada, dejando a su compañero algo extrañado, mirándolo sin entender la razón de su risa: simplemente, Shura no esperaba ni en un millón de años una respuesta semejante.

Ya lo sabía, Shaka había sido el más adecuado.

No se había equivocado: podría haberse despojado del estigma de la primera vez, pero después de todo, la pureza no la había perdido.

…

Horas antes esa misma noche, en Port Royal, Camus y Milo se encontraban escuchando música, al comienzo, solo temas de poca importancia y anécdotas era todo lo que hablaban, tratando de recordar viejos tiempos para así poder reestablecer su amistad, o era lo que Milo intentaba.

Hasta que finalmente el tema que trataron de evitar, entro a colación en la conversación de los dorados..

—Pienso reconciliarme con Shai…- dijo el Escorpión- no quiero perderla…

Camus se mostró evidentemente molesto al respecto.

—Milo, por favor, tú ya no puedes hacer nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que una mujer como ella, volvería a confiar en alguien como tú?

— ¿de qué hablas Camus? ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarla ir así?

Camus miraba el tankard lleno de cerveza cabizbajo, lleno de ansiedad.

— _debo hacer algo… debo impedir de alguna manera que ellos vuelvan, Milo no la merece_ \- pensó

—amigo…mañana quede en verme con ella, sé que ganarme su confianza será difícil, pero si al menos puedo lograr que se acerque hare mucho para recuperarla.

— ¡como quieras! No te veo capaz de comprometerte con una sola mujer, ¿para qué quieres recuperarla, si no vas a ser capaz de estar con ella sola?— Inquirió enojado Acuario.

— ¡no pues! ¡Gracias por animarme a volver con ella! Parece que no quisieras en realidad que eso pase...- Dijo Milo

Camus volvió su mirada para otro lado, en realidad no quería que Milo sacara conclusiones al respecto de su actitud.

—Camus, amigo, ahora debo enmendarme, le cause daño a mucha gente con mi actitud egoísta, aparte de recuperar a Shaina, quiero pedirle perdón a Jeruza, ella fue muy noble conmigo y le pague muy mal, no lo merecía, de hecho quiero ir a buscarla, debo pedirle un favor especial.

El acuariano apretó sus manos en señal de profundo enojo.

— ¡te das cuenta! ¡Ya vas a ir a buscar a esa niña estúpida! ¿A estas alturas crees que ella está interesada en ti? Si vieras lo que vi hoy… no es lo que aparenta, conozco a las de su clase, uno las ve inocentes y lejos están de ser así.

— ¿a qué te refieres Camus? ¿Que viste?- pregunto el Escorpión

— ¡a Jeruza! Cuando veníamos tú y yo para acá, la vi entrar a "Baltimora" con Shaka y Shura, ese sitio tiene una reputación muy baja, las mujeres suben a exhibirse como carne de cañón.

Milo se rio estrepitosamente ante las afirmaciones de su amigo.

— ¡por favor! ¡Camus de que te sorprendes si tú y yo hemos ido a ese lugar!

Camus lo fulmino con la mirada.

—por qué no sé qué le viste a esa tal Jeruza, que te metiste en tantos problemas por su culpa, si en este momento debe estar amacizada con Shura y Shaka con los que anda calle arriba y calle abajo, los demás dorados andan diciendo que Jeruza no solo se acuesta con Shura, sino también con Shaka ¡y tú ya vas a ir a buscarla! ¡Esa _niñita_ no merece que le pidas perdón!

-¡Camus! ¡Por los dioses! ¿Acaso no eras tú quien nos reprendías a Kanon y a mí, por hablar así como lo estás haciendo de las mujeres?- exclamó Milo- ¡eso a ti no te consta! Ahora, si lo hiciera ¡Es la vida de ellos! Yo solo quiero cumplir con pedirle perdón y además quiero que ella me colabore para darle una sorpresa a Shaina…

Camus no hablo más del tema, en su mente estaba planeando la forma de hacer que Shaina se interese por el…

 _ **Después de aquella apasionada noche ¿qué les deparara a Shura, Jeruza y Shaka en su relación? ¿Acaso podrán seguirse viendo de la misma forma una vez despierten del trance de esta experiencia?**_

 _ **Y por otro lado que estará tramando Camus…**_

…

Tengo tantas cosas por decir de este episodio, la verdad no fue nada fácil, agradezco de todo corazón a Mitsuryouku por su gran colaboración en este capítulo, también debo decirles que faltan algunos capítulos para el gran final de esta historia.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personitas que me han acompañado desde el comienzo de esta historia, entiendo las que se han marchado, por diversas razones, hay temas que no son fáciles de asimilar y yo lo comprendo de todo corazón, pero la amistad sigue y es lo que importa.

Esta historia me ha ayudado a hacer amigas muy valiosas, que aunque poco tengo de conocerlas, se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

Un saludo a todas. Bendiciones y gracias por seguir aquí

Eville

PD: quiero decirles que para la próxima entrega ya pueden ver en mi cuenta de DeviantArt (que está en mi perfil de ) Fan Arts de este fic realizados por mí. Yo les iré avisando.


	36. ccap 36 las Lagrimas de Saori

**Todos los personajes a excepción de jeruza, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

 **Cap 36: las lágrimas de Saori**

 _ **Flashback**_

— _**¿Julián cómo has estado?- dijo la joven de cabellos lila, algo inquieta por la urgencia con la que Tatsumi insistió en que le llamara, había acabado de pasar todo el día con Saga, el caballero de Géminis no había recibido de muy buena manera, que Saori contestara esa llamada telefónica con tanto interés.**_

— _ **Hola Saori ¿cómo has estado preciosa?- contesto con galantería Julián.**_

—… _ **muy bien Julián... ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- Saori se sentía muy ansiosa, en realidad no quería estar mucho tiempo al teléfono, Saga estaría esperándola en el comedor, no quería hacerlo esperar.**_

— _ **mi dulce Saori… ¿hasta cuándo vas a aceptarme como tu pareja? – inquirió el magnate.**_

 _ **Saori soltó una risita nerviosa, ella conocía muy bien a Saga, era mejor ir al punto con Julián y terminar de una vez esta conversación.**_

— _ **en fin... Saori, no te preocupes, era una broma, yo sé que andas con tu caballero de Géminis, una pregunta indiscreta, ¿si no es mucha molestia?**_

 _ **Saori suspiro con cierto alivio**_

— _**Julián no hay problema, dime…**_

— _**¿no crees tú, que Saga es algo mayor para ti?-**_

 _ **Saori frunció el ceño, estaba evidentemente incomoda ante la pregunta,**_

— _ **Eso a mí no me importa Julián- contesto secamente.**_

— _ **sabía que eso ibas a responder Saori, sin embargo ¿qué vas a hacer si en el Santuario se enteran de ese romance clandestino? ¿Alguien más sabe de esta relación tuya?-**_

 _ **Saori se tornó pensativa…**_

" _ **tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes…"**_

 _ **La tristeza plasmada en las retinas azules y profundas de su amado, se venía una y otra vez a su mente al acordarse de esa maldita frase, que hubiera preferido no pronunciar.**_

— _**¿Saori? –**_

— _ **.. Julián… aquí estoy, lo siento, no quiero pensar en eso**_

— _ **no te preocupes... En todo caso no era para preocuparte con esas cosas, que te necesitaba- dijo el joven que notaba la evidente incomodidad de Saori, aun estando del otro lado de la línea.**_

— _ **sí, es mejor no hablar del tema, no quiero pensar mucho en eso ya te lo dije…**_

 _ **El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes, Saori conocía muy bien ese lenguaje, aquel con el cual se comunicaba con Saga de Géminis.**_

— _ **Cambiando de tema… a propósito, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos la otra vez que viniste a verme?—dijo Julián tratando de calmar los ánimos.**_

 _ **De inmediato, Saori cambio de semblante y su voz se tornó más animada…**_

— _**¡no me digas! ¿En serio lo hiciste?—**_

— _ **así es, aparte de los 100 millones que done públicamente en la gala de caridad, hice otra ofrenda de 50 millones para la Fundación Graad .**_

 _ **El corazón de Saori se regocijo, muy aparte de las tareas que tenía en el Santuario, ella era una persona sumamente comprometida con causas sociales a través de la fundación que su abuelo adoptivo, Mitsumasa Kido fundó, ella siempre trataba de guardar su legado, continuando las labores de beneficencia ayudando a la gente necesitada, además de continuar con sus demás actividades dentro de la fundación, era su forma de expresar el amor que sentía hacia la humanidad por la cual luchaba junto a sus Caballeros, como la diosa Athena.**_

— _**¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Julián eres increíble, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Eres muy generoso!- decía Saori muy feliz al teléfono, por un instante olvidando sus asuntos sentimentales — ¡de alguna manera tendré que compensarte!**_

 _ **Soltando una risita Julián le contesto.**_

— _ **Tú sabes cómo… aceptando tener una cita conmigo…—**_

 _ **Saori se puso nerviosa de nuevo.**_

— _ **Ju-Julián… tú sabes que yo no puedo…—contesto.**_

— _**¡Saori! ¡Es broma! — Inquirió Julián —yo jamás te pediría nada a cambio de otorgarte medios para que la fundación de tu abuelo continúe ayudando a las personas… yo no busco compensación con esto, nosotros ayudamos a varias causas, además tu abuelo y mi padre eran grandes amigos y siempre se ayudaron.**_

 _ **Saori rio estrepitosamente, al sentir el alivio de las palabras de Julián…**_

— _ **te agradezco mucho Julián, de verdad que haces mucho por la causa de mi abuelo, eso lo valoro mucho y jamás lo olvidaré…**_

 _ **La conversación por teléfono siguió otro rato, los dos jóvenes intercambiaron temas sin importancia, cuando terminaron de hablar, Saori colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al comedor…**_

— _**¿y Saga?**_

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Sumergida en la bañera de su habitación… aún se preguntaba la joven de larga cabellera lila que podría haber pasado con el Caballero de Géminis que la abandonó tan abruptamente, se había ido desde el día anterior y no sabía nada de él.

Tenía tantas dudas sin aclarar, ¿qué fue lo que tanto lo ofendió? ¿No merecía una explicación?

Saori se había demorado en la tina, más de lo normal, sobraba decir que no había recibido comida, y no había salido de su cuarto, por más que trataba de comunicarse con Saga a través de su cosmos, él no respondía a sus llamados, ella sabía que el la ignoraba.

Tatsumi se encontraba muy preocupado, a pesar de ser una diosa, aquella pequeña que Mitsumasa Kido le encomendó, había sido criada con los sentimientos humanos, y el amor no era ajeno a eso, verla sufrir esa razón le destrozaba el alma, pues para el Saori más que una diosa, era como si fuera su propia hija.

El mayordomo de los Kido, siempre les encubría hasta el más absurdo de los caprichos a su ama y Señora desde niña, jamás la cuestionaba en nada y su lealtad hacia ella estaba por encima de todo, hasta del mismo Santuario.

Verla enamorada perdidamente del Caballero de Géminis, era la parte que él conocía y nadie, ni siquiera los caballeros de bronce que eran tan allegados a ella, sabían, sentía mucha pena por Saori, estar en su lugar debía ser horrible, guardar una apariencia de Señora y Diosa, siendo ella una joven adolescente, que debería vivir y amar libremente.

El llanto de la joven diosa, estaba tornándose más sonoro, pronto el mayordomo, escucho que su Señora tosía, y luego escucho arcadas.

— ¡TATSUMI! — Exclamo Saori — ¡por favor ayúdame!

Su servidor acudió de inmediato a socorrerla, en cuanto entro al baño, allí estaba ella, sentada apoyando su brazo en el bizcocho del baño, sudando y respirando agitadamente, Saori había trasbocado.

Al parecer la conmoción de una posible ruptura con Saga, causó estragos en su salud, con sumo cuidado, Tatsumi la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó en su mullida cama, quedándose ella dormida.

…

Una montaña rusa de sensaciones, se sentía en su cuerpo aun cansado, el dolor de cabeza era infernal, no sabía como había logrado acomodarse en su cama, un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de Jeruza, sentía ganas de llorar, el tamaño del placer que sintió en brazos de aquellos dos hombres que terminaron de arrebatarle la poca inocencia que aun residía en ella, era proporcional a la terrible angustia y vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora.

— _Tal vez se trate de un sueño…si eso es todo-_ pensaba la joven de largos cabellos, tratando de darse un consuelo, quería pensar que en realidad no había sucedido nada.

¿Con que cara iba a presentarse ante Shaka de virgo? ¿Qué carajos había pasado con Shura? Se miró al espejo, se sentía horrible, se dirigió a la ventana a correr las pesadas cortinas y la luz del sol agudizo su dolor de cabeza, la chica se puso a gritar.

Al otro lado, en la cocina, Deathmask y Kanon se encontraban planeando la rutina de entrenamiento para Jeruza esa mañana, al escuchar los gritos estrepitosos de la aprendiz corrieron a la habitación de la joven para cerciorarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella.

— ¡Jeruza!- exclamo Kanon golpeando la puerta de la joven repetidamente — ¡abre la puerta!

—Kanon la puerta no tiene seguro, entremos…— dijo Máscara

— ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Largo! — Grito angustiosamente Jeruza, sus gritos se agudizaron más cuando el dolor se intensificó

—Mascara… ya sé que tu alumna es una chiquilla despreciable, pero no podemos dejarla, es evidente que algo le está doliendo.

— ¡Jeruza! ¡Quieras o no vamos a entrar!— dijo Mascara con un aire de sincera preocupación.

Ambos caballeros se adentraron en la habitación de la adolescente, Jeruza se hallaba aun con la ropa de la cita, su cabello estaba pegajoso y reseco debido al baño en el mar, y su ropa llena de tierra. Apestaba a Sal.

— ¡por Zeus! ¡Señorita! – exclamo Kanon

— ¡Jeruza! ¡Eres una irresponsable!- inquirió enojado Mascara- ¡cómo te atreves a ingerir tanto licor, si apenas lo has probado en tú vida! ¡ahh! ¡Pero Shaka y Shura tendrán una buena explicación para esto! ¡Irresponsables! ¡Tú lo que tienes es resaca, mocosa!

— ¡Maestro! ¡No me grite! – Jeruza se sostenía la cabeza, tratando de hallar la calma a ese palpitante dolor.

— ¡Shaka! – Dijo Kanon con sorpresa —quien iba a creer que Shaka se prestaría a semejante juego… embragar a una jovencita, ¡para ver que porquerías le hacen! ¡Ni yo he caído tan bajo!- dijo socarronamente el gemelo menor.

— _¡Cielos! ¿Acaso más gente lo sabe?-_ pensó Jeruza toda vez que su tez pecosa se tornaba roja y sus movimientos temblorosos.

La palabras de Kanon la hicieron revolverse, de inmediato las imágenes de lo que paso en Cabo Sounión, se volvieron claras en su cabeza, no podía creerlo, no se trataba de un sueño, ella se había entregado a Shura de Capricornio y a Shaka de Virgo, lo que aún no recordaba era como había llegado a ese extremo, aun habían lagunas en su cabeza.

—Antes que nada un baño te hará sentir mejor niñita…— dijo el marino, mientras se dirigía al baño a encender la ducha de la tina

Jeruza apenas podía ponerse de pie, no podía evitar sentir vértigo al moverse.

Kanon procedió a desvestirla, o al menos eso intentaba…

— ¡donde te atrevas! ¡Te asesino!- exclamo la joven con voz chillona — ¡no quiero que ahora usted se aproveche de mí!

Mascara había ido a la cocina a buscar una aspirina y agua para su joven alumna, también comenzó a preparar un caldo de pollo.

Jeruza intento desvestirse, pero el mareo era tan intenso que el solo ponerse de pie le revolvía las entrañas.

— ¡tonta! ¡Déjame ayudarte!- insistió Kanon buscando entre el armario de Jeruza, algo con que cubrirla para evitar ver su desnudez… aunque ganas de verla no le faltaban, a fin de cuentas aunque le parecía una joven despreciable, no podía negar que la tontuela le gustaba mucho, físicamente hablando.

Al fin hallo el kimono negro—regalo de su maestro— que ella había usado en algunas ocasiones, Kanon cubrió el cuerpo de Jeruza con él, y hábilmente la desvistió por debajo de la tela de seda que la cubría, ella permanecía inmóvil con su mente viajando a otra parte, su mirada perdida en un punto ciego de la habitación, ni cuenta se dio cuando Kanon la ayudo a sumergirse en la bañera…

—estaré pendiente de ti aquí afuera Jeruza— Kanon sintió pena por verla así, en algunas ocasiones había escuchado terribles historias de gente que moría al trasbocar dormidas bocarriba, pensando en eso, prefirió quedarse pues la muchacha se veía muy mal.

El menor de los gemelos, observo detenidamente cada rincón del cuarto de Jeruza, el color rosado predominaba, era abrumadora la cantidad de muñecos de peluche que apilaba en estantes, también se dio cuenta que al lado del estéreo tenía una gran colección de música en casetes, la guitarra que reposaba al lado de su cama, la curiosa fotografía de Fausto y el relicario con la fotografía de su madre, en el buró, también había un viejo cuaderno de música, donde ella componía algunas letras de canciones, y pensamientos..

No pudo evitar abrirlo, Kanon se dio cuenta que en realidad Jeruza a veces apuntaba en aquellas hojas, sus intimidades…

" _¿Que le estará sucediendo a Shaka? En sus ojos noto algo diferente, su mirada hacia a mí ha cambiado, será mi imaginación o acaso note que cuando me dio los masajes en mis piernas, ¿sus manos se desviaron a otro lado?"_

— _¿Pero qué diablos?-_ pensó Kanon— _¿Jeruza está hablando de Shaka en un cuaderno donde escribe sus intimidades?_

" _A veces mi mejor amigo me confunde, debo confesar que su cercanía me pone algo nerviosa, Amo a Shura, de eso estoy totalmente segura, aunque confieso que si el fin de semana, cuando estemos los tres de fiesta, Shaka, consigue una novia, me pondré celosa, hemos pasado tanto tiempo solos, que no se… de verdad que ha sido muy querido conmigo, un gran amigo para mí ¿no debería alegrarme que consiga un amor? A fin de cuentas yo misma lo he impulsado a que se dé una oportunidad..."_

Kanon siguió pasando las páginas…

" _hace unos días noto algo diferente en Shaka, me pregunta cosas extrañas, como si a mí como mujer, me parece un hombre apuesto… lo que él no sabe es que yo pienso que es un ángel, pero no se lo voy a decir jamás, de hecho cuando recién lo conocí, vi un cuadro en su sala, con los trece dorados, debo confesar que aunque no simpatizo mucho con ellos, me parecen sumamente atractivos, muy aparte de lo que siento, le fui diciendo a Shaka lo que pensaba de todos, de Aldebarán, Mu, Dokho, Saga, Kanon, Máscara, Aioros, Aioria, Afrodita, Camus, el idiota de Milo…_ _-_ Kanon soltó una risita socarrona al leer esta frase y prosiguió — _Mi Shura…. ¡Oh…!_ _¡Cómo olvidar mi primera vez! aún siento sus manos recorriendo mi piel íntimamente…sin embargo no hable de Shaka, ¡pero como iba a decirle que es el más bello de los trece dorados! No quería que me tomara a mal…el gusto además no es amor sincero…y no creo sentir amor por Shaka._

El gemelo siguió avanzando hojas para ver algo más reciente, sin embargo en la última página, noto la caligrafía de Jeruza temblorosa y al parecer eso lo había hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol…

" _Que sucedió… est… es re-real? … lo que paso… Shura… Sha-Shaka! … por… porque me siento culpable entonces… m-me acabo de_ _ent_ _–entregar… a dos… a dos hombres, a…_ _aunque se sintió divino_ _… es mejor…es mejor alejarme de ellos… l-la chispa … en Shaka …¡en sus ojos! ¡ohhh!... nadie… nadie me ha mirado así…_

— _¡No lo, puedo creer!—_ pensó sorprendido el marino por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Kanon…— interrumpió la joven desde la bañera- por favor necesito con que secarme y ropa limpia por favor.

Rápidamente, el marino coloco el cuaderno de Jeruza sobre el buró.

Kanon procedió a buscar entre el armario de Jeruza…en realidad se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha ropa, así que tomo lo primero que encontró, coloco sobre la cama una blusa de tirillas rosada, un pantalón de pijama azul y unas braguitas.

El gemelo menor, se sentía extraño rebuscando entre el cajón de la ropa interior de una jovencita.

Kanon se asomó al baño con la ropa y la toalla. Jeruza sufrió un sobresalto de verlo allí parado en la puerta del baño.

— ¡No me mires!—grito la aprendiz — ¡no te atrevas a mirarme! —gritaba desesperada, colocando sus manos en sus pequeños pechos para cubrirlos.

— ¡Está bien!—contesto el marino — ¡te dejo la ropa y me largo!

Kanon abandono la habitación de Jeruza, algo perturbado por lo que leyó en su cuaderno de música.

— ¿Qué sucede Kanon?—pregunto Máscara, quien llevaba en sus manos, una sopa, con un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas…

El Gemelo ladeaba su cabeza, lo que había leído sobre Shura y Shaka, lo tenía en shock.

—Espérame un momento Kanon, dejo esto en la habitación de Jeruza—

Al rato ambos caballeros se acomodaron en la sala de la casa de Mascara…

—Shura y Shaka al parecer emborracharon a Jeruza y tuvieron sexo con ella…—dijo preocupado.

— ¿de qué te preocupas Kanon? acá en el Santuario pasan ese tipo de cosas y hasta más…—contesto socarronamente Deathmask, ¿o te volviste puritano? —agrego Cáncer persignándose.

— ¡No es eso Mascara!—inquirió Kanon — ¡alguna vez yo participe de eso mismo! Sin embargo ¡no soy tan cobarde de tomar a una joven ebria y aprovecharme de ella!

—Haber Kanon si entiendo… ¿ella te dijo algo?—

—No, pero leí algo en su cuaderno de música, esa niña escribe cosas extrañas allí... ¿No lo sabias?— dijo el Gemelo

—No lo sé…—contesto lacónico Cáncer —nunca me inmiscuyo en su intimidad.

—bueno…creo que le estoy dando más importancia realmente, no soy quien para juzgar lo que sucedió anoche con ellos tres.

—Kanon lo del entrenamiento de Jeruza, lo dejamos para mañana, eso sí, esa niña repone lo que no hizo hoy, así que seremos más cruentos con ella, es mejor enseñarle a no perder el tiempo en tonterías. —Dijo Deathmask

Ambos caballeros se despidieron, Kanon avanzo hacia su casa…repentinamente, sintió el cosmos de su hermano y corrió hacia Géminis.

Al cruzar la puerta, un olor a cigarrillo que venía desde adentro invadió sus entrañas…su hermano estaba allí, sentado con la cabeza recostada en el sillón.

—Saga…regresaste ¿cómo te fue?—pregunto el gemelo.

—Kanon en estos momentos no quiero hablar del tema… más bien dime ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?—inquirió Saga evidentemente enojado.

—pues…como siempre aquí todo ha estado muy tranquilo, Saga, los aprendices avanzan mucho, los dioses no se han levantado en contra nuestra…—

—Kanon… ¿y Mu no ha sospechado nada?

—No lo creo, ahora mismo está concentrado en supervisar los entrenamientos, hace poco la alumna de Deathmask aprendió a encender su cosmos…— dijo el marino, sabiendo que era mejor hablarle a su hermano de otras cosas, por ahora no era bueno cuestionar sus asuntos, si Saga no lo deseaba.

— ¿Te refieres a Úrsula?— pregunto el mayor.

— ¿Úrsula? … ¡hermanito! ¡Querrás decir Jeruza! —Contesto Kanon sin aguantar la risa— _Úrsula… —_ pensó…—esa chica en realidad nos tiene sorprendidos, quien iba a pensar que tenía semejante fuerza, he estado colaborándole a Mascara con el entrenamiento de esa jovencita, es increíble, cuando se lo propone, en realidad es poderosa, ayer alcanzo a golpearme…

—Veo…— aunque Saga hacia un esfuerzo por ponerle atención a su hermano, Saori estaba en su pensamiento, escucharla reírse por teléfono con Julián, de veras que lo ponía muy mal.

Kanon sabía que el semblante triste de su hermano tenia nombre propio…

— ¡Saga! Y qué tal si te preparo algo de comer…— dijo Kanon tratando de animarlo.

—No lo sé hermano… en realidad no tengo hambre…—contesto Saga apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

—de acuerdo hermano, como gustes…— respondió el marino.

—entonces… el método de Deathmask para entrenar a esa joven está resultando— dijo Saga, tratando de evadir el tema de Saori, cosa que a Kanon lo exasperaba un poco, en realidad quería ayudar a Saga a sobreponerse a sus sentimientos, ¿acaso todo habría terminado para ellos?

—así es Saga, aunque hoy esa niña no estaba en condiciones de entrenar, se fue de fiesta con Shura y Shaka… al parecer sucedieron cosas anómalas, estuve hoy con Jeruza, esa muchachita no se veía nada bien, al parecer ingirió más alcohol del que su cuerpo pudo soportar y termino entregándose sexualmente a los caballeros de Capricornio y Virgo.

—eso no es nada extraño hermano… aquí esas prácticas han sido un secreto a voces, pero jamás me imagine a esa jovencita, no parece prestarse a esos juegos… aunque una vez hace tiempo fui a su casa, y me recibió toda enojona, sin embargo aun con su máscara puesta me pareció una mujer muy agraciada y bonita, me recordó a las jóvenes que venían a la cámara del Patriarca, con las cuales compartí mi lecho.

— ¡vaya hermanito! ¡Después de todo cuando solías ser el Patriarca te dabas la gran vida! ¿No? ¿Eh? ¡Saga!

El Mayor de los gemelos esbozo una tierna sonrisa y acaricio el suave cabello azul de Kanon, aliviando el corazón de su hermano menor.

—De acuerdo Kanon— dijo más tranquilo —vamos a prepararnos algo, ahora si tengo hambre

Emocionado por hacer sentir mejor a Saga, Kanon se adentró en la cocina, del congelador saco algunos comestibles y encendió los fogones… quería hacerlo sentir bien, tal vez ya relajado y con el estómago lleno, se anime a hablar de lo que le sucede.

Ambos gemelos adelantaban cuaderno con respecto a las cosas que habían sucedido en ausencia de Saga, se reían, hace tanto que Kanon no entablaba otro tema de conversación con Saga que no fuera Saori, pensaba que era lo mejor darle tiempo de que el mismo se desahogara.

—Kanon, siento mis músculos atrofiados, mi cuerpo ya me está pidiendo ejercicio, en realidad la falta de movimiento pasa la factura… ¿exactamente qué haces con Úrsula?

— ¡Jeruza! Saga… donde llegues a llamar Úrsula a esa niña, te devuelve la "¡otra dimensión!"— dijo Kanon sin poder aguantar la risa— ejem! Bueno básicamente Death la está preparando en resistencia física, así que he sido su oponente de pelea estos días, la primera vez que despertó su cosmos, enfrento con los ojos vendados a Afrodita y Mascara simultáneamente, la pobre casi muere decapitada por su Maestro, en lo personal, me dio pena la pobre, ¡es que tienes que haberla visto hermanito! Esa jovencita tiene una sensualidad muy fresca y sentí mucha pena verla rematada a golpes…

—Pues para calentar de nuevo, no estaría mal involucrarme en este proyecto… de paso me pongo al día con los aprendices, quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo…—dijo Saga jugueteando con un tenedor.

…

Saori no quería probar nada en lo absoluto, ya no por falta de hambre, sino porque la comida le estaba pareciendo asquerosa, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo cuanto entraba en su estómago era trasbocado.

Al entrar en su habitación encendió su cosmos, trataba de hablar con Saga.

— ¡Saga por favor! ¡Ya no me ignores más, te lo suplico! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

En ese mismo instante, Saga se encontraba hablando con su hermano, ignorando la voz de Saori, pero ella cada vez era más insistente, y yo no podía seguir haciendo caso omiso de sus llamados.

—Kanon discúlpame…ya regreso—

Saga busco intimidad en su alcoba,

—Saori… ¿qué quieres?

—que me des una explicación de tu patética actitud, porque francamente no entiendo que sucedió contigo Saga.

—Saori, ¡no me creas estúpido! ¡Te has estado burlando de mí!

— ¿Burlando? Saga… ¡ahora si me perdí!— masculló la diosa.

— ¡ya deja de negarlo más Saori! ¡Tú y ese mocoso!

— ¡lo que hay entre Julián y Yo, solo existe en tu cabeza Saga!

—Saori, ya entendí a lo que te referías a "mundos diferentes"…

La joven de cabellos lila al acordarse de esa frase se desarmo por completa, maldiciendo el momento que se atrevió a pronunciarla...

—Saga… yo no me ref…-

—Saori lo siento muchísimo…—cortó Saga — lo mejor es que yo siga cumpliendo mi deber como caballero y protejerte, como la diosa Athena y esa es la única relación que existe entre nosotros _, a fin de cuentas tu y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes_ —

— ¡Espera Saga! ¡yo no quise…!

El caballero de Géminis corto abruptamente la comunicación con Saori, no quería seguir hablando, salió de su habitación y el aroma de la cocina le avisaba que la cena ya estaba lista.

Saori se desplomó en su cama, rompiéndose en llanto, no podía creer que las más dulces vacaciones que había pasado junto a su caballero, hubieran terminado de esa forma tan amarga… pero una cosa era cierta y es que desde que Julián se vio involucrado en todo esto, las cosas entre ambos no funcionaban como antes, cuando se veían en el Santuario, Saori estaba arrepentida de haberse llevado a Saga a Japón.

Más dolor le dio aun, cuando de labios de Saga de Géminis, su nombre Athena volvía a ser pronunciado hace mucho tiempo no la llamaba así.

— _será mejor pensar en ir regresando al Santuario_ — pensó la joven diosa…

…

Entrapada en sudor, producto del largo entrenamiento, Shaina de Ofiuco, se retiró la ropa, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y encendió la ducha para llenar la tina, se dirigió a la cocina a encender la tetera, y nuevamente dejando caer la toalla, sumergió su esculpido cuerpo en el agua tibia.

Pensaba en Milo, no dejaba de pensar en él, aun sentía el sabor del último beso que le robo, hoy se vería con él, aun no estaba muy segura si quería darle una oportunidad, aunque en sus últimas conversaciones ella notaba arrepentimiento sincero de su parte.

Saco de los cajones algo de ropa, una remera rosada, una pantaloneta negra y un par de sandalias, seco rápidamente su verde y alborotada cabellera, Shaina poseía una belleza natural, no necesitaba maquillarse así que únicamente se unto una crema hidratante en su cutis, y roció en su cuello un dulce aroma a lavanda.

Tomo rápidamente el café, y tomo las llaves para salir…

Antes que se diera cuenta, alguien la agarro fuertemente de la cintura y cubrió su boca de forma violenta, ella se encontraba totalmente desprevenida ante ese ataque, así que quedo inmovilizada por completo entre los brazos de su captor… habiendo quedado en total desventaja.

—Shaina… no te dejare avanzar, te verás con él, eso lo sé…

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se encontraron con el fulgor violeta que ella conocía muy bien, y comenzó a gritar ahogadamente y forcejear inútilmente, al verse totalmente indefensa, lloro.

El aroma a lavanda del perfume de Shaina embriago a su captor…

—en mi país están los mejores campos de lavanda, _Mon amour_ …—

…

Después de su entrenamiento en el Coliseo, Milo de escorpión, subía por las escaleras pasando por varias casas, al ir acercándose a Cáncer, tuvo un ligero _Deja vu_ al ver a Jeruza sentada en las escaleras, con su guitarra entonando una suave melodía

—Hace tanto que no te toco amiga mía…— le decía a su instrumento

—Jeruza, tiempo sin verte… ¿cómo has estado?

la aprendiz alzo su mirada y allí estaba, aquel hermoso joven de ojos zafiro, al que una vez amo con tanta ternura, reviviendo aquella escena en que lo espero en la octava casa, para confesarse ante él y abrirle su corazón, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera regresado, sintió alivio, o no sabía que era ese sentimiento de regocijo, quizás era su manera de negar lo que sucedió con Shura y Shaka, anhelaba en su corazón que todo regresara a ser como era antes, ella como una tonta enamorada del Escorpión y que absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido, si… tal vez aun viviendo en la vieja cabaña con Junet de Camaleón, aquellos días felices en que Milo fue a su casa para ser curado por ella, aquellos días de su inocencia que jamás regresarían … la melancolía lleno su corazón, amaba al Santo de la Octava Casa, él siempre iba a ser su amor eterno… pero no de la forma que antes sentía por él, sino como una persona a la que le deseaba —muy a pesar de las desavenencias entre ellos dos— que fuera feliz, Jeruza hace mucho lo había perdonado.

—Milo, ¿cómo has estado?— pregunto Jeruza, acomodando su guitarra en el suelo.

El caballero le regalo una tierna mirada, como si aún ella fuera la inocente y graciosa joven que conoció, gesto que hizo rodar un par de lágrimas traicioneras en las mejillas pecosas de Jeruza.

Sintiendo empatía, el Escorpión la envolvió en la inmaculada capa de su armadura y la abrazó, la joven de larga cabellera marrón, se desahogó en un sonoro llanto.

— ¡en qué clase de monstruo me he convertido! — Se lamentaba — ¿¡cómo fue posible que cayera tan bajo!?

Milo no quiso preguntarle nada, tampoco quería juzgarla como había hecho con ella Camus, un abrazo era todo.

—Jeruza, por favor no llores más, no te sientas mal, si la pecas no sonríe pierde su esencia— dijo Milo— más bien porque no me invitas a pasar y me preparas un café bien dulce…

La joven se levantó y secando sus lágrimas sonrió e invito a pasar al guardián de la octava casa…

Una vez en la cocina, Milo se quitó el casco de su armadura y lo reposó sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, mientras Jeruza en silencio preparaba café.

—Milo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— pregunto Jeruza rompiendo su silencio.

—Quería pedirte un favor Jeruza…—

 _ **Continuara…**_

…buenos días amigas ¿cómo han estado?

El capítulo anterior las dejo mudas! Jajaja no importa, acá como siempre les traigo la actualización de esta historia, como l prometido es deuda, los fan Art de esta historia podrán encontrarlos en mi página, estoy como Hades Thrash en deviant Art, ya que como bien sabrán aquí no permiten compartir enlaces.

Siendo todo, un lindo fin de semana para todas

Un abrazo Eville de Capricornio.


	37. Cap 37 Sensatez y Sentimientos

**Todos los personajes a excepción de jeruza, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

 **Cap 37: sensatez y sentimientos.**

Camus de Acuario se había llevado a Shaina a un sitio bastante aislado del Santuario, la joven se soltó del brazo violentamente y le dio un fuerte empujón al francés.

— ¡no sé qué pretendes con esto Camus! ¡Has ido muy lejos!— vociferó la cobra

Camus, tranquilamente se sentó en una columna que estaba acostada, el sitio donde se hallaban, eran las ruinas de un antiguo templo, y casi nadie iba para allá.

— ¿es un lugar hermoso no crees Shaina?— dijo Camus en su tranquilidad habitual, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

—No sé qué pretendes al traerme aquí… quiero regresar ¡hombres como tú solo me producen asco!— inquirió enojada la Saint de ofiuco

Acuario apretó los dientes ante la afirmación de Shaina, sin embargo continuo en su parsimonia, soltando una bocanada de humo al aire.

— ¿Mucho asco te produzco Shaina?— se acercó Camus a la Cobra—ya veremos si opinas igual…

El francés se terminó su cigarrillo, y lo apago contra la columna caída, y lentamente se despojó de su armadura y parte de su ropa, quedando únicamente en pantalón y botas, el calor que hacía era picante por lo que el joven sudaba, las gotas de aguan se deslizaban graciosamente sobre su tallada figura, a paso firme se acercó a aún más a Shaina atrapándola entre su cuerpo y una de las columnas del lugar.

—dime una cosa… sinceramente ¿yo te produzco aversión?—le susurró al oído

Tanto acercamiento por parte del caballero de Acuario, estaba exasperando a la joven Amazona, quien trataba de sustraerse al arrollador encanto de Camus, los nervios tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas y eso el francés lo noto de inmediato, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Camus… —decía Shaina mirando a otra dirección, para no caer en su red.

—Yo no me refiero a tu físico… si no a tu conciencia, ¿acaso es justo que preciso seas tú, quien este tratando de seducirme? ¡Milo te considera un hermano!

El guardián de la onceava casa, suspiró y se alejó de ella, sentándose nuevamente en la columna cruzando su pierna.

—sí, definitivamente tienes razón Shaina… no es justo— Camus echo su cabeza para atrás apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el cemento—no es justo que me guste la mujer de mi mejor amigo…

El caballero de la Jarra, se levantó y volvió a ponerse su remera y su armadura, Shaina en el fondo muy en el fondo, agradeció a los dioses de haber logrado que Camus al menos entrara un poco en razón.

—Camus, yo estoy enamorada de Milo hace mucho tiempo— y diciendo esto la cobra, saco de su bolsillo la cajita con el anillo que Milo le regalo y volvió a ponérselo en el dedo— y lo amo, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

—Shaina, debo confesarte que me vuelves loco, pero no se aun si es amor lo que siento, eres una mujer muy valiosa, Milo se equivocó contigo por culpa de esa nalgona estúpida que se cruzó en su camino, detesto ver como mis camaradas se volvieron locos desde que llego a vivir con Máscara, ¡no sé qué le ven a semejante adefesio!— Siempre que Camus se refería a Jeruza, se notaba su evidente repelencia hacia la joven— Tu eres diferente, eres fuerte, y admiro tu talante, el amor que sientes hacia mi amigo es muy grande, eso no quiere decir que no tenga celos de Milo cuando se acerca a ti, pero nada puedo hacer…

Camus tomo la mano de Shaina y la besó,

— _Mon Amour,_ este caballero se retira…

El Acuariano sintió que perdió esta batalla con su mejor amigo, pero al menos no perdió su amistad, puesto que para él, era más importante todo lo que habían vivido desde niños, y la firmeza del amor de Shaina hacia él, lo hizo tenerse de consumar su traición. Finalmente hallo la paz.

…

La cocina olía a café recién hecho, todo le resultaba tan familiar a la joven Jeruza, solo que esta ya no era la casa de Junet de camaleón.

La adolescente se contoneaba de un lado a otro, tarareando una canción, al parecer ya se hallaba de mejor ánimo, busco un par de tazas y sirvió el café.

—Milo, aquí tienes…—

—Muchas gracias Jeruza… por ahí supe que tu padre apareció hace poco…— el caballero de Escorpión trataba de ponerle tema para romper el hielo con ella.

—Sí, la verdad eso me tiene muy feliz, todos estos años pensando que estaba muerto, y apareció, bueno en parte gracias a Shaka y Shur…— el solo decir esos nombres le subía los colores al rostro a la chica.

Milo de escorpión cerró sus ojos mientras sorbía algo de café —está muy bueno Jeruza, has mejorado…— al joven Guardián de la octava casa, las manos comenzaban a sudarle, necesitaba abrir su corazón con esta joven y cerrar aquel episodio amargo entre los dos.

— ¡Jeruza!— finalmente se animó a decir — yo aparte de querer un favor tuyo ahora…— Milo tomo aire — Quisiera que me perdonaras por todo el mal que te hice, por herirte, tu abriste tu corazón conmigo y yo me porte como un animal, perdóname porque en ese entonces llegue a sentirme tu dueño absoluto y me equivoque.

—Milo…no te preocupes, yo ya olvide todo eso… — contesto Jeruza sosteniendo la humeante taza con el objetivo de calentar sus dedos.

—Cuando vi que podías haber muerto a manos de tu maestro, no pude soportarlo, me sentí como un idiota, a fin de cuentas tú estás aquí es por mi culpa-

—Milo, en serio, ya no te preocupes más, yo ya te perdone… no podría odiar a alguien, a quien amé con tanta ternura…pero dime— Jeruza cambio rápidamente de tema — ¿qué favor quieres pedirme?

—Me quiero reconciliar con Shaina, yo no soy muy bueno con esto de la música o la poesía, y bueno…— las mejillas del escorpión se tornaron escarlata, cosa que Jeruza no pudo evitar soltar una risita infantil, pues parecía una manzanita, como su nombre— La musical eres tú Jeruza, quisiera que me acompañaras a darle una serenata a mi Cobra.

—Milo, por favor, piensa en esto, por mi culpa te metiste en problemas con tu novia, ¿y ahora me pides este favor?

—Es que no sé cómo hacer, tu voz es preciosa y sabes mucho de esto— contesto Milo, sin borrar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Jeruza estaba conmovida ante la humildad con la que el Escorpión, le estaba pidiendo este favor tan especial, no quería negarle nada, le parecía tan hermoso de parte de Milo, poder dedicarle una canción a su amada Shaina, en su corazón quería que todo entre ellos dos se arreglara y ¿por qué no? Continuar con los planes de la boda, se tocó el mentón, pensando que podría hacer para no decirle que no.

La joven se levantó de la mesa y tomo a Milo de la mano y lo invito a su alcoba.

—ven, tratare de ayudarte-

Una vez en su alcoba, Jeruza cerró la puerta e invito a Milo a sentarse en su cama, mientras ella buscaba un casete de los Beatles, chasqueo lo labios.

— ¡Eureka! — Exclamo la chica— aquí está esta canción, yo me la sé en guitarra y la puedo cantar, pero tendría que enseñártela ¿Qué dices? ¿Estarías dispuesto aprendértela por la mujer que amas?

—Jeruza, hace mucho tiempo cuando era niño, intente tocar una guitarra y aprendí un par de acordes, pero lo deje, no creo tener talento.

— ¡Milo! Por favor a Shaina no le va a importar eso, si no la intención con que lo vas a hacer, si yo fuera ella y Shur… — nuevamente la chica se detuvo, su corazón se estrujaba al solo pronunciar ese nombre.

—de acuerdo Jeruza, lo intentare.

La joven aprendiz, rebusco entre su cuaderno de música una letra de la agrupación inglesa que había copiado y la coloco sobre un atril, y afinó su guitarra en mí,

Jeruza le paso a Milo su cuaderno donde tenía escrita la tablatura de esa canción, con la letra.

— ¡Se ve muy difícil!— dijo Milo

—es más fácil de lo que crees, ya lo veras— contesto la joven— obsérvame bien…la tablatura indica donde debes digitar y cuantas veces, el número es el traste donde está ubicada la nota, ahora bien… mírame y pon atención.

Jeruza comenzó a tocar la canción, mientras el escorpión miraba fijamente sus dedos corroborando con las notas escritas en el cuaderno…

 _That boy  
Took my love away  
He'll regret it someday  
But this boy wants you back again_

 _That boy  
isn't good for you  
Though he may want you too  
This boy wants you back again_

— ¡Increíble Jeruza!—exclamo Milo — ¿tu padre te enseño todo esto?

—Sí, yo siempre tome nota de cada acorde que el interpretaba, y todo lo apuntaba en este cuaderno, que como veras, ya está bastante viejito, y lleno de notas— Jeruza se sonrojo, y rogo a todos los dioses que Milo no se atreviera a revisar sus hojas, pues muchos pensamientos escritos en allí, hablaban de todos los momentos lindos y también amargos que vivió desde que lo conoció.

…

Esa tarde Shaka de Virgo tenía guardia en el aposento del Patriarca, había dormido toda esa mañana, desde que llegó de cabo Sounión, al contrario de Jeruza, el sí tenía fresca su mente de lo que había ocurrido esa madrugada, el aroma de la piel de la jovencita aun inundaba sus sentidos y eso le agradaba mucho, Shaka sentía que Jeruza le pertenecía, y estaba dispuesto a entrar en su vida como fuera.

Más seguro se sintió ahora de sus sentimientos hacia ella, la amaba, nunca antes se había entregado a una mujer, Jeruza fue la primera, a estas alturas poco le importaba el español o lo que él pudiera ya pensar.

Salió de su casa, portando su impecable armadura de Virgo, y con Jeruza en su mente, no quería dejar de soñar con todo ese torbellino de emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel que ahora sentía, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

— ¿Cómo estará mi Jeru? — se preguntó así mismo mientras subía a la cámara del Patriarca

…

Shura de capricornio despertó, también tenía guardia a la entrada del Santuario, se preguntaba así mismo que habría sucedido con su Jeru, o que podía estar pensando ella, lo mejor era ir a visitarla en vista que aún tenía tiempo de hacerlo, así que rápidamente se dio una ducha y porto su armadura de Capricornio.

Descendió a la casa de Cáncer, pronto su corazón se aceleró como un volcán, y su vientre comenzó a arder al sentir el cosmos de su Jeruza, peligrosamente cerca de Milo de Escorpión.

Shura era consiente que el amor que antes Jeruza sentía por Milo, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un acercamiento entre ellos pudiera significar una amenaza para su relación, así que con ese pensamiento, aceleró el paso y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto templo.

Al sentir el cosmos de su novio acercándose, Jeruza se sobresaltó en ese momento, y le arrebató el cuaderno a Milo.

— ¡Espérame aquí por favor!- dijo Jeruza, levantándose de la cama de golpe

— ¡Jeruza! Déjame el cuaderno, mira que ya estoy haciéndolo bien, ¡pero necesito la ayuda de tus notas!

—De acuerdo Milo— dijo Jeruza— mirando la puerta de su habitación—concéntrate allí, yo ya vengo.

La joven de larga cabellera marrón, se dirigió al portón principal y allí estaba él.

—Shura… tu… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Jeruza con voz temblorosa y el rubor en sus mejillas a flor de piel.

—Jeru, ¿estas con él? ¿Con Milo?—inquirió latoso el de la décima casa.

—…Shura, Milo vino a que le haga un favor sobre música, quiere reconciliarse con Shaina, yo lo estoy ayudando

—Jeruza… ¿no me invitas a pasar?— la expresión en el rostro de Shura de Capricornio, era bastante inquisidor y sus ojos muy penetrantes, detalle que desarmaba a Jeruza acelerando su corazón.

—p-por su-supuesto… Shura yo…— los nervios de la joven aprendiz le aceleraban el pulso de tal manera que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre se hacía insoportable, recordando su encuentro con Shaka y él, su cuerpo respondía a la sola cercanía del español.

Jeruza lo hizo pasar y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle una taza de café, sin percatarse que el capricorniano la había seguido, al volverse a la puerta para salir de allí, se encontró con el caballero de frente, ella trato de pasarle por un lado, sin embargo Shura la agarro suavemente del brazo.

—Espera Jeru—

—Shura, ¿Qué quieres ahora? Tengo que ir a mi alcoba, allí esta Milo, estoy ayudándole.

—Milo puede esperar otro rato, yo no, ahora tengo guardia, pero necesitaba verte, lo necesitaba mucho mi Jeru, no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros…

La joven agacho su cabeza mirando al suelo avergonzada, no podía verlo a los ojos.

—Shura, es que no se… todo esto me confunde, yo te amo, de eso estoy muy segura, pero lo que sucedió con Shaka…— contesto Jeruza, aun con su mirada al suelo.

—Mi Jeru, yo te entiendo más de lo que crees, no te sientas avergonzada conmigo, siempre nos tuvimos confianza— Capricornio, acaricio el cabello largo de Jeruza, quien alzo su vista, y sin alcanzar a reaccionar, Shura la besó apasionadamente en los labios, queriendo devorarla en todo su ser, la lengua del íbero comenzó a lamer el mentón de la joven, bajando por su cuello, saboreando el surco que su clavícula formaba y llegando al escote de la chica, que temblaba como una hoja, ante la sensación ardiente de los besos de su novio.

La boca de Jeruza, pronto reacciono a la respuesta de su cuerpo, emitiendo suaves gemidos, que comenzaban a volver loco a Shura, convirtiendo sus besos en suaves mordiscos en los senos de ella.

— ¡Shura! ¡P-por favor! Milo… Milo podría sorprendernos—decía Jeruza entre jadeos.

El caballero la tomo de la cintura y la subió a la encimera de la cocina, y siguió besando su boca acariciando sus piernas.

—Jeru, eso no me importa ya, si él quisiera unirse a mí para darte amor, no me opondré, estoy dispuesto a cumplir todos tus deseos, y se cuanto lo has deseado a él.

Jeruza frunció el ceño, y se sobrepuso a la excitación de su cuerpo.

— ¡ya basta Shura! ¡Para ya mismo! —Dijo Jeruza evidentemente enojada— no creí que te fueras a prestar para esto, ¡no sabía que a ti te gustaba que otros hombres tomen mi cuerpo!

—Jeru no te mientas tu misma— le dijo Shura aun sosteniéndola de la cintura— puedo ver en tus ojos, cuanto lo deseas, deseas a Milo… ¡siempre lo has deseado!

Jeruza descargo una fuerte cachetada a su novio.

— ¡cómo te atreves! ¡Respétame no soy una puta! ¡Ya arruinaste mi amistad con Shaka! ¡Ahora quieres también que arruine la oportunidad de Milo de reconciliarse con su novia! ¿¡Que te sucede depravado!?

Un hilo escarlata brotó por la comisura de los labios de Shura, el joven se limpió mirando su propia sangre sorprendido.

— _se ha vuelto muy fuerte, en serio me dolió… su entrenamiento está dando resultados…—_ pensó fijando su penetrante mirada felina en ella.

Jeruza pego un agudo alarido, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ciertamente golpear a un caballero dorado era la gota que rebaso el vaso para ella.

El nerviosismo se apodero de la jovencita, agitó sus manos presa del pánico que estaba sintiendo, se las llevaba a la boca mordiendo sus uñas.

— ¡Shura! — Exclamo con la voz temblorosa dejándose caer al suelo desde la encimera— ¡no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer! ¡Perdóname!

—No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo Jeruza…—dijo el español, lanzando sobre ella la más fría de las miradas.

— _Shura… nunca me habías mirado así…me das miedo_ — pensó la joven que sentía su corazón explotar.

— ¡Jeruza!— se escuchó la voz de Milo desde su alcoba

Al no obtener respuesta, el escorpión se dirigió a la cocina…

—Jeruza, necesito que me ayudes, ya casi la tengo, pero se me dificulta este acord…— Milo se detuvo abruptamente observando a la pareja, era evidente que algo grave había sucedido entre ellos.

La tensión exploto, Jeruza comenzó a gritar presa de los nervios.

— ¡por los dioses! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Malditos dorados! ¡Los odio!— la sangre se le subió a la cabeza a la jovencita, quien se desplomo al suelo desmayada.

Después de un rato Jeruza recobro la conciencia, los dos jóvenes se hallaban sentados en los pies de su cama, al parecer, Shura se hallaba más calmado.

—Mi Jeru, por favor perdóname tu a mí, no quise faltarte al respeto y asustarte así.

Jeruza no quiso responderle nada, aun sentía mucha vergüenza, no solo de la cachetada, sino de todo en general.

Interrumpiéndolos Milo, se aventuró a cambiar de tema.

—Jeruza, ya me aprendí la canción que me enseñaste, no sé si mi voz sea del agrado de Shaina, pero hare lo que pueda, solo tengo una duda…

—dime Milo…— contesto vagamente la joven.

—No creo que puedas prestarme tu guitarra ¿o sí?— dijo el escorpión ingenuo ante la situación entre Shura y su novia.

Capricornio, aunque más calmado, se hallaba evidentemente molesto por el repentino interés de Jeruza, en ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

—Podemos bajar hasta Rodorio y conseguimos una, yo te la dejo afinada, ¿te parece?— dijo Jeruza y dirigiéndose a su novio — ¿no te opondrás cierto Shura?, después de todo, a ti no te importan cosas más serias, ¿no te importara si voy con Milo hasta Rodorio verdad?— la joven se dirigió a su armario y tomó una chaqueta en jean— vamos Milo, Shura no olvides cerrar al salir.

— ¡Jeruza Gracias!— exclamo el Escorpión— así aprovecho y le compro a Shaina un bonito detalle.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, dejando a Shura muy enojado.

— ¡joder Jeruza! ¡No te las tires de beata, sé muy bien como gozaste en brazos de Shaka de Virgo!

…

Mu de Aries estaba enviando emisarios con cartas manuscritas a todas las casas del Zodiaco, a los caballeros de Bronce y de Plata, ya que en pocos días, Athena volvería al Santuario, para lo cual estaba preparándole una recepción como era debido.

A la casa de Cáncer envió una caja muy vistosa, junto con el mensaje para Mascara Mortal, la cual fue enviada directamente por petición de Saori en persona.

Algo que tenía inquieto al Patriarca es que Saga después de su misión, no se habría presentado oficialmente a dar reporte de su regreso.

Shaka de Virgo ese día, estaba de guardia junto con dos caballeros plateados, en la cámara del Sumo Pontífice de Athena.

Ese día arribaron al Santuario unos hombres extranjeros pertenecientes a una de las organizaciones más importantes que luchan contra el crimen organizado en el mundo.

Shaka se sentía extrañado de la presencia de estos sujetos en el Recinto Sagrado, sin embargo ellos habían solicitado una audiencia con el Patriarca del Santuario.

Uno de los plateados que acompañaba en guardia al Santo de la sexta casa, era Asterión de Canes, quien anuncio a los extranjeros.

Mu se hallaba en la cámara principal, donde recibía las audiencias,

—Gran Patriarca, unos agentes federales que han venido del extranjero, dicen tener una cita con Usted.

—hazlos pasar Asterión—contesto el de la primera casa.

Mu recibió aquellos extraños,

—Por favor Señores federales, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Su excelencia—dijo uno de ellos—Sabemos que el Santuario, se encarga de hacer la guerra al mal que acecha al mundo, y ahora estamos luchando contra algo que se está saliendo de proporción, en latino América hay una gran organización del Crimen que transporta narcóticos a todo el mundo, y en nuestro país Estados Unidos se volvió un problema de salud pública. Estos criminales son muy astutos y escurridizos, han asesinado políticos, periodistas y gente inocente, en su país.

—Señores, los santos de Athena, somos totalmente ajenos a asuntos de política, luchamos contra fuerzas más grandes.

—Eso lo comprendemos Excelencia, pero esto es algo que se está saliendo de control, el cabecilla principal de esta organización se esconde hasta debajo de las piedras, necesitamos reforzar las labores de inteligencia para poder capturarlo, sabemos que una de sus mayores debilidades son las mujeres muy jóvenes y hermosas.

—Vamos al punto Señores federales—inquirió el Santo de Aries—exactamente ¿que buscan de nosotros?

—Que envié a algún o algunos Santos femeninos, como ustedes suelen denominarlos, para que nos colaboren infiltrándose entre las mujeres que frecuenta este criminal. Sabemos que estas guerreras son mortíferas, por lo que no correrán peligro alguno.

Mu de Aries se acarició el mentón, en un gesto pensativo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Déjenme pensarlo por favor señores— les dijo finalmente— si accedemos a su petición es con la condición de no involucrarnos directamente, solo se harán labores de inteligencia ¿entendido? Ningún Santo usara su poder en contra de alguien ordinario.

—estamos de acuerdo con usted Excelencia.

Dicho esto, los federales abandonaron el Recinto Sagrado, la presencia de aquellos hombres, despertó una corazonada en Shaka de Virgo.

El santo de la sexta Casa había concluido su guardia ese día, necesitaba confesar sus sentimientos a Jeruza, lo necesitaba mucho, así que, rápidamente descendió por las casas del Zodiaco hasta Cáncer.

Estaba de noche ya, al llegar a casa de Cáncer, fue recibido por Mascara quien se hallaba con Saga y Kanon.

— ¿Andas buscando a Jeruza verdad?—inquirió el Santo de Cáncer —pues no se encuentra, pero sabes, contigo precisamente quería hablar, lástima que el cabrito no vino contigo…

El italiano, invito a pasar a Shaka a donde estaban los gemelos, en la cocina.

—Shaka, me estoy cansando que usted y Shura estén interfiriendo en el progreso de mi alumna Jeruza, como se habrán dado cuenta, Athena estará próxima a regresar al Santuario, y debo rendir reporte, la jovencita tiene mucho potencial que se está echando a perder, por culpa de la intervención de ustedes.

—Mascara, creo que los asuntos personales de Jeruza, no son de tu incumbencia—contesto Virgo.

—AHH! ¡Sí que son de mi incumbencia Shaka! —dejo Death evidentemente enojado— la bajeza que cometieron usted y Shura y no me refiero al acto sexual que sostuvieron con ella, si no en la forma como ustedes se aprovecharon de esa joven, que para colmo amaneció bien intoxicada hoy y no pudimos avanzar con su entrenamiento.

—Así es Shaka, de todos nos hubiéramos imaginado un episodio así, ¿pero de ti?—agrego Kanon.

—Shaka—dijo Saga—Jeruza es aspirante a Santo de bronce de Athena, es importante que ella se entregue de lleno al entrenamiento, sin distracciones, lo mejor es que se alejen de ella.

—Esperen un momento—dijo Shaka sorprendido que a estas alturas, lo que sucedió en Cabo Sounión ya no sea un secreto— ¿Ustedes cómo es que saben de eso?

—de esas cosas todo el mundo se entera aquí Shaka—inquirió Cáncer

Los ojos turquesa del santo de Virgo se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras de su compañero de Armas, sintió mucha rabia contra Shura, muy seguramente él tenía que ver con todo esto, solo que no quería parecer evidente ante sus amigos.

—escúchame Cáncer, nosotros no abusamos de Jeruza, jamás haría algo que atente contra su integridad, y jamás accedería carnalmente a ella si Jeru no estuviera de acuerdo, ahora— el tono de voz de Shaka dio un giro inquisidor— Usted y Kanon se escandalizan de esto, pero de alguna forma ustedes y todos _nosotros_ hemos abusado de ella ¿Acaso olvidas el espejo maldito que instalaste en su cuarto para espiarla?

—sí amigo, la vimos desnuda, y hasta donde sé, tu tampoco le has dicho nada a tu mejor amiguita ¿eh? Eso te hace cómplice, a la larga eres tan pervertido como cualquiera de nosotros, solo que no somos hipócritas como tú.

—Mascara, yo siempre les insistí que no estaba de acuerdo que la estuvieran mirando a través de ese espejo, pero tú, Kanon y Afrodita no hacían más que denigrar de ella y burlarse, si no le conté nada a Jeru, era para no predisponerla contigo. Ella es tu alumna.

— ¿¡CUAL ESPEJO!?—Vocifero Jeruza, quien acababa de llegar de Rodorio, y había escuchado parte de la conversación— ¿¡cómo que me espiaban todo este tiempo y tu sabias Shaka!?

…

Saori llego esa noche de Oriente, aún tenía que ponerse su careta de Diosa, y ocultar el dolor que le dejo Saga con su repentina partida.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, volviendo a retomar sus labores en el Santuario.

Mu de Aries la recibió a ella junto a Tatsumi, haciendo una reverencia a su Señora.

—bienvenida de nuevo a su Santuario, mi Diosa Athena

—Muchas gracias Gran Patriarca, hiciste un gran trabajo en mi ausencia.

—Milady, he preparado para usted una recepción oficial con la elite dorada, así mismo convoque a los caballeros de Plata y Bronce, para el día de mañana, hice el encargo que me pidió también y envié el atuendo a la joven Jeruza, sé muy bien cómo se deleita con su voz.

—Así es Mu, el día que la envié a la casa de Cáncer, le dije que trabajaría directamente para mí.

—Mi Señora, hoy recibí una visita de unos agentes federales antinarcóticos, que solicitan ayuda del Santuario, para que enviemos a una de nuestras amazonas en labores de inteligencia, para capturar a los cabecillas de un peligroso cartel que opera en Latinoamérica.

—Gran patriarca, eso lo discutiremos mañana, por ahora quiero ir a mis aposentos e instalarme nuevamente aquí.

—Sus deseos son incuestionables mi Señora, ¿desea comer algo?

—No tengo apetito Mu, gracias— dijo Saori toda vez que desaparecía para internarse en su alcoba.

Tatsumi se hallaba allí con Mu, no quería decir nada de lo sucedido en Japón entre Saori y el caballero de Géminis, pero el estado de salud de Saori, si lo preocupaba.

—Excelencia, mi Señora Saori no ha querido probar nada de comida, es muy bueno que haya regresado, quizás el clima y el ambiente del Santuario la relajen un poco, ha tenido días muy estresantes dirigiendo la fundación del Señor Kido.

—Aquí nos encargaremos de cuidarla Tatsumi.

…

Milo de Escorpión, ya se encontraba en el octavo templo, era casi la noche, se sentía muy agradecido con Jeruza por haberle colaborado, en realidad tocar la guitarra no había sido tan complicado, aunque no se sentía muy seguro de su voz, el instrumento que la joven de larga cabellera escogió para él era perfecto.

El atractivo guardián del Escorpión, se sentía relajado tocando suaves acordes mientras esperaba a Shaina, su cocina olía muy bien, ya que estaba preparando una cena especial para su Cobra.

Pronto a su puerta estaba ella, tan hermosa como la luz del alba, Shaina, era una de las mujeres más hermosas del Santuario, y con el atuendo que escogió para verse con Milo esa noche, no parecía la mujer más temible del Recinto Sagrado.

La Saint de Ofiuco, después de su encuentro con Camus esa mañana, corrió a su casa, a cambiarse de ropa, tomo de su armario un hermoso vestido violeta de lunares blancos unas ballerinas blancas, el aroma Lavanda de su piel impregnaba todo el lugar, ató su cabello con una cinta del mismo color que su vestido, ahora no quería quitarse el precioso anillo de diamante que le regalo Milo cuando le pidió su mano.

Al verla en su puerta, Milo la abrazó como si no existiera el mañana, la quería retener en sus brazos, ya que estuvo a punto de perderla.

—Mi amor…no quiero que nos separemos nunca—le decía tiernamente al oído mientras acariciaba su rebelde cabellera verde.

—Milo, la cocina huele delicioso… ¿Qué estas preparando? Hasta donde sé no eres bueno con la cocina.

—Shaina, estoy preparándote un delicioso espagueti—dijo sonrojado —pero eso no es todo, te compre esto.

Milo se dirigió a su alcoba y volvió con un paquete de regalo inmenso, y lo puso en frente de la sorprendida Shaina, el joven le hizo señas para que lo destapara.

Curiosa, la Saint de Ofiuco con mucho cuidado, retiro el envoltorio y para su sorpresa, un enorme conejo de peluche estaba escondido entre todo ese lindo papel.

— ¡Milo! ¡Esta precioso!—dijo abrazándolo — ¡amor mío gracias!

—Qué bueno que te gusto Shai, la verdad me acorde del conejo mascota con el que andabas, y quise comprarte este que me lo recuerda mucho, además quiero que cuando lo abraces, me pienses mucho…

Shaina no pudo evitar reírse de solo imaginarlo, abrazar el conejo de peluche y pensar en Milo… de verdad le resultaba muy gracioso.

El Escorpión hace mucho tiempo no se sentía pleno, ver a su Cobra reírse lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

La joven de verde cabellera, podía ver tanto en las acciones como en la mirada, que el Dorado de Escorpión realmente estaba arrepentido de todo el daño que le había causado a otros.

Milo sirvió la cena y ambos hablaron de cuando se habían conocido en el Santuario, el joven le contaba chistes a la Cobra con el único objetivo de deleitarse con su risa,

—Shaina, aún tengo una sorpresa para ti…

—Por supuesto que hay más mi amor…— le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios— espérame por favor…

Milo tomo la guitarra que compro con Jeruza y comenzó a tocar y cantar tímidamente, una hermosa canción de la agrupación Inglesa The Beatles...

 _That boy took my love away_ _  
_ _He'll regret it someday_ _  
_ _but this boy wants you back again_

 __ _That boy isn't good for you_ _  
_ _Though he may want you too_ _  
_ _this boy wants you back again_

 __ _Oh, and this boy would be happy just to love you_ _  
_ _but oh my..._ _  
_ _And that boy won't be happy until he see you cry_

 __ _This boy wouldn't mind the pain_ _  
_ _He'll always feel the same_ _  
_ _if this boy gets you back again_ _  
_ _This boy_ _,_ _This boy_ _  
_ _This boy_

Aunque la voz de Milo sonaba algo extraña, Shaina se conmovió tanto en su corazón que no pudo contener el llanto.

El Joven de hermosos ojos zafiro, se sentó junto a ella y la acuno en su regazo.

—Shaina, por favor quiero que me perdones por herir tus sentimientos, perdóname por haberme portado como un idiota, eres muy preciosa y valiosa para mí, habría hecho cualquier cosa para que me perdones por mi estupidez.

Shaina acaricio las húmedas mejillas de su amado, y lo beso en los labios tiernamente.

—Milo, yo te perdono, eres el amor de mi vida, y comprendo que es de humanos cometer errores, lo importante es lo que me estas demostrando ahora, en realidad has cambiado mucho, tú también eres muy valioso para mí, no te cambiaría por absolutamente nadie en este mundo—luego el tono de su voz sonó divertida— además valoro mucho el hecho que te hubieras tomado la molestia de aprender una canción para luego tocarla y cantarla tú mismo, jamás olvidare este día mi amor, ya hiciste méritos para que te perdone…—dijo Shaina soltando una risita.

"¿Milo aun quieres que yo sea tu esposa?"

 _ **Finalmente Camus de Acuario hallo la paz con respecto a lo que sentía, ¿Shaina estará dispuesta de una vez por todas retomar los planes de su boda? ¡Que podría significar la presencia de aquellos federales en el Santuario, ¿Mu cumplirá la petición de estos sujetos?**_

 _ **Ahora, Jeruza se dio cuenta de la complicidad de Shaka con sus compañeros para espiarla a través del espejo que hay en su alcoba, esto terminara por degradar la amistad de Shaka y Jeruza…?**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Buenas noches mis amigas, que como siempre actualizando, ya casi es el momento del gran final de esta historia, debo confesar que me da un poco de tristeza acabarla, aunque ya está en proceso otra parte para dentro de unos meses.**

 **Esta semana estaré subiendo a mi cuenta de Deviant art, más fa arts de esta historia.**

 **Quiero Saludar a todas aquellas hermosas lectoras que han estado leyendo está loca historia, sé que muchas la aman, otras no tanto pero igualmente agradezco el apoyo de todas…**

 **Dedico este espisodio a: Mitsuryouku (por su bella amistad y los ratos de amenas charlas y chistes saintseyecsos) Saga Dreamer (que a pesar de la distancia ha estado al tanto del avance de este fic y por su apoyo constante) a Beauty Amazon, (que ha estado presente desde que comencé con esta locura, sé que has sufrido mucho leyendo esto) Violet ladii. (Mi primera lectora que aunque abandono este fic por razones personales las cuales respeto, aun no olvido que gracias a sus sugerencias, al menos trato de hacer bien este trabajo) a Lunatic Shaina (otra Colombiana, que me apoya mucho con sus comentarios, espero que este episodio en serio sea de tu agrado) Ichigo (gracias por compartir mi fan Art Saga x Saori en tu página de Facebook y por tu apoyo, al igual que tu, amo este OTP) DaanaF (gracias por tus comentarios cargados de mucha emoción con esta historia, me alegra saber que la disfrutas, tanto como yo me divierto escribiéndola, un abrazote) a Amatizta, (otra bella que me ha apoyado mucho con sus hermosos rw, gracias mil gracias) y a todas las lectorcitas fantasma que aunque no me dejan un comentario, allí están apoyando esta historia… amigas mías esto es para ustedes. Me perdonaran si me falto alguna…**

 **No siendo más, les deseo un fin de semana lindo.**

 **Saludos y Abrazos**

 **Evillo**


	38. Cap 38 Positivo

**Los personajes de este fanfic, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y colaboradores, a excepción de Jeruza que es de mi autoría.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lemon y leguaje fuerte**

Cap 38:

"¿Milo aun quieres que yo sea tu esposa?"

Shaina le susurró al oído a Milo, quien por inercia la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

— ¿tú que crees? — pregunto travieso, sabiendo la respuesta de su amada.

La joven de cabellera verde sonrió a plenitud, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía dichosa en los brazos de quien realmente amaba

—Veo que ya me perdonaste Shai…— dijo Milo acariciando la espalda de la joven amazona.

—si…no me digas… tendrás que hacer mucho más para que termine de perdonarte— decía Shaina traviesa.

—Vamos amor…—le susurraba el Escorpión dando suaves mordiscos en el cuello de la Cobra— no te resistas a perdonarme…

El guardián de la octava casa, tomo suavemente a la Saint de ofiuco en sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba.

Lentamente, Milo fue despojando a Shaina del vestido para contemplar a plenitud su belleza.

—Acuéstate — le dijo Milo con su tono de voz ansioso.

Tímidamente, la Cobra se acostó en el blando colchón de su cama, las sabanas impregnadas de su perfume invadía todos sus sentidos, no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta, y con sus manos trato de cubrirse, puesto que tenía mucha vergüenza que Milo la desnudara con su mirada.

El joven se tumbó sobre el regazo de su amada, y se hundió en el fino cuello de ella, saboreando cada centímetro de su delicada piel, logrando con esto, que cada ápice del cuerpo de Shaina se estremezca con la sensación electrizante de los labios de su amado.

Milo, descendió por el exuberante cuerpo de Shaina, hasta saborear los abundantes pechos de la Saint de Ofiuco que acariciaba la cabellera azul sedosa de su amante, mordiendo con ansias su labio inferior, aferrándose a su amado con fuerza.

Con una mano, el caballero de escorpión, acariciaba uno de los pechos de Shaina y con la otra recorría al sur del cuerpo de la amazona hasta encontrar la suave textura de la ropa interior de su mujer.

No quiso retirarla, con sus dedos palpo la húmeda intimidad de su mujer, Milo sabía exactamente como tocar y donde, conocía perfectamente cada rincón de la piel y del cuerpo de Shaina.

Rápidamente, él se puso de pie al lado de la cama, comenzó lentamente, a despojarse de su ropa, comenzando por la remera…

Hace tanto tiempo que la Amazona de Cobra no se deleitaba observando el cuerpo perfecto de su amado, se sentó al borde de la cama y con sus propias manos, tomo el cierre del pantalón de Milo y lo deslizo haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior dejando libre su masculinidad, la cual tomo con sus labios y lentamente muy suave, la comenzó a introducir en su boca.

Los gruñidos de placer de Milo no se hicieron esperar, había sido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia sexual para alguien como él, la joven lo miraba a los ojos directamente cosa que lo enloquecía aún más. Con sus gruesas manos, acariciaba con mucha suavidad y tacto el cuero cabelludo de la amazona, toda vez que ella acariciaba su hombría con la lengua.

Milo la tomo ambas muñecas de la joven con una sola mano y las puso sobre su cabeza en muestra de dominancia, para nuevamente con su mano libre adentrarse en intimidad de Shaina.

El Escorpión no pudo contenerse más y haciendo que la cobra rodee su cadera con las piernas, de adentro en ella. Los gritos de su mujer eran tan fuertes, que el escorpión arremetía más duro contra ella.

— ¡Te amo! ¡No voy a volverte a dejar ir!— exclamaba él con su voz entrecortada, mientras que con devoción besaba sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello, la abrazo estrechándola contra su piel, para fundirse con ella, como si de un solo ser se tratase.

En un solo giro, la amazona se colocó encima del Escorpión, empezando a cabalgar sobre él, acariciando su tallado pecho, intercambiando entre besos y caricias sobre la piel de aquel Adonis que la observaba embelesado.

Con sus manos completamente libres, Milo se dio la libertad de acariciar a plenitud la suave piel de Shaina, al verse cerca al clímax, la joven acelero los movimientos de su cadera, terminando por humedecer el cuerpo de su amado.

Shaina se apartó por instante de él, para acostarse a su lado y con su mano tomo el miembro de él, mientras lo besaba, acariciaba su hombría logrando que Milo colapsara de placer..

—te amo Shaina, te amo demasiado… eres la mujer más bella de este Santuario—le decía él acariciando con sus nudillos el rostro de ella —extrañaba tu sonrisa, tu mirada tan profunda, ese chasquido en tu nariz cuando te enojas mi amor, por las que con gusto me iría al infierno, con tal que seas feliz.

En el pecho de Milo recostada, la cobra lloraba, ella también lo había extrañado...

—Por un momento pensé que lo nuestro acabaría para siempre— musito ella.

—yo no hubiera permitido que eso sucediera— respondió el joven.

Más tarde después de haber tomado una siesta, Milo se despertó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras Shaina aun dormía.

Salió un momento a tomar el aire con el vaso en la mano, era cerca de la media noche, al lado de su puerta, en el buzón, reposaba un sobre que venia del Templo.

En su interior había un mensaje para él, donde se convocaba a todos los caballeros y amazonas el día de mañana para la recepción de la diosa Athena.

— _vaya por fin ha regresado nuestra diosa…—_ pensó, mientras se adentraba a su morada.

…

— ¿¡Tu sabias!?—Inquirió Jeruza con un evidente enojo que no era habitual en ella— ¡Shaka, dime por favor de una maldita vez!—

—Mi Jeru yo… lo siento muchísimo— contesto Shaka cabizbajo.

Jeruza recordó, el primer día que invito al Santo de Virgo a pasar a su habitación cuando recién llego a casa de cáncer, la sabana que había encima del espejo y que no recordaba haberla puesto allí.

— ¡la sábana! ¡Ahora veo que esa sábana la pusiste tú encima del espejo! ¡Tú sabias todo!

¡ARRRGGGG!

La enojada jovencita comenzó a aventar objetos a diestra y siniestra, frente a la sorpresiva mirada de los presentes, Death trataba de contenerla aprisionándola en sus brazos…

— ¡Ya contrólate Jeruza! ¡Vas acabar con mi casa!—

— ¡Me importa -un -jodido -culo! ¡Ustedes me dan asco! — dijo la joven tratando se soltarse de los brazos de su maestro, escupiendo todo tipo de obscenidades y maldiciones.

— ¿¡cómo pudieron reírse de esa forma de mí!? ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿¡CUANTOS ME VIERON MIENTRAS ME PASEABA DESNUDA POR MI HABITACION!?—Maldecía Jeruza con el llanto a flor de piel — ¿¡que es lo que tanto les debo a ustedes!? ¡Desde que pise este cochino Santuario, no he visto más que burlas y denigre hacia a mí!

Al verla tan alterada, Kanon soltó una risita, al parecer todo esto le divertía mucho.

— ¿¡qué te parece tan gracioso asqueroso gusano!?— vocifero la joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡Vamos Jeruza no te hagas! ¡Aquí todos los dorados sabemos cómo gozas con tus dos noviecitos! ¡Eres toda una meretriz! —contesto Socarronamente el Marino, quien disfrutaba de hacerla enojar.

El corazón dela joven aspirante a Santo de bronce, brinco violentamente dentro de su pecho, ante esas infames palabras…

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir Kanon!?

— " _me acabo de entregar… a dos… a dos hombres, a…_ _aunque se sintió divino_ _… es mejor…es mejor alejarme de ellos"—_ citó Kanon las notas de Jeruza falseando su voz intentando imitarla.

La joven enfurecida encendió su cosmos, que emanaba odio en su más pura esencia.

— ¡tú, cretino! ¡Leíste mis notas mientras me bañaba! ¡Malditos Dorados ojala la furia de los dioses caiga sobre todos ustedes, me daría un gusto enorme verlos muertos en alguna guerra santa! ¡MUERANSE TODOS!

—Vamos cálmate preciosa, a ti te gusta que los hombres te jodan, no entiendo tu sobresalto, eso no tiene nada de malo, aquí mis camaradas compartimos mujeres siempre, y si quisieras ya mismo, podrías entregarte a todos nosotros…— decía Kanon para encender más la chispa en Jeruza.

Al escucharlo, Shaka se enfureció de sobremanera, de hecho, nadie había visto en el esa mirada tan llena de odio, el Santo de la sexta casa encendió su cosmos y atesto un certero golpe en el rostro de Kanon reventándole la boca y estrellándolo contra la pared.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI JERUZA DELANTE MIO MALDITO ANIMAL!—

— ¡Eres un idiota Shaka! ¿Acaso olvidaste como tú también la observaste desnuda? —contesto el marino, limpiándose toscamente la sangre de su boca, y dirigiéndose a Jeruza —y tú mocosa… ¡deberías agradecer a los dioses, tu posición! ¡Cuántas mujeres aquí en el Santuario y en Rodorio quisieran ser deseadas por los Santos Dorados! ¡Si Jeruza! ¡Nosotros gozamos de verte preciosa! ¡Aquí más de uno quiere darte unas cuantas embestidas!

— ¡SIGUES INSULTANDO A JERUZA, TE VOY A MATAR!- vociferó Shaka

— ¡Fue suficiente!—intervino Saga— hermano estas insultando por demás a esta jovencita, eso que ustedes han hecho con ella, no ha sido nada correcto—y dirigiéndose a Mascara— más te vale que si tú, seguirás siendo el maestro de esta muchacha, mejor guarda tus distancias con ella, y retires ese tal espejo desde donde la estas espiando, es una falta a la ética contra nuestros aprendices femeninas hacer tal cosa.

El santo de Cáncer bajo su mirada… en realidad, antes que este problema se presentara, hacía varios días que ya había pensado en retirar el infame cristal de la discordia, sinceramente él le había tomado un afecto muy especial a su joven pupila, y últimamente se sentía muy culpable de tener ese objeto maldito en su habitación, Jeruza en realidad había tomado mucha importancia en su vida, había llenado de luz su casa, y le había dado algo que ninguna amante o ser humano pudo brindarle, afecto verdadero.

—Jeru… lo siento muchísimo—dijo Death con mucha dificultad—yo en realidad te guardo mucho aprecio y estoy muy arrepentido de haberme burlado de ti.

La joven lo vio a través de sus enrojecidos luceros verdes llenos de ira, toda vez que rechazaba los intentos de Shaka por abrazarla.

—Mira Mascara Mortal— dijo lacónica, con la garganta hecha un nudo—yo llegue a sentir mucho aprecio por ti, si…. ¡pero usted con sus compañeros y sus burlas lo arruinaron todo! ¡De ahora en adelante tú y yo seremos Maestro y alumna, nada más! En ese sentido seguiré guardando respeto hacia ti, como tu pupila.

El joven Maestro, quedo mudo antes las palabras de la jovencita, y extrañado, pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba "Mascara Mortal" y no "Narciso"

—Jeru…—dijo Shaka—por favor perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero en realidad no quise predisponerte contra tu Maestro.

—Los detesto a todos…— contesto Jeruza dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesta a salir del cuarto templo.

— ¡Espera Jeruza!—dijo Saga tajantemente

— ¿¡que quiere Señor!? ¡Quiero largarme!—

—Pues vas a tener que escucharme jovencita—dijo Saga con toda la firmeza propia de un antiguo Patriarca— aunque quieras irte de aquí, eso no será posible, a menos que Athena asigne otro lugar para ti, y eso tampoco puede ser, tendrás que seguir el entrenamiento con Mascara, en estos días, yo en persona te hare un análisis y avanzare contigo en otros aspectos, pero eso es un tema que ahora no nos concierne, por ahora—dijo Saga entregándole a Jeruza una caja enviada a la casa de Cáncer, con el remitente de Saori en persona—Nuestra diosa tiene una recepción mañana y te solicita en la cámara del Patriarca con tu instrumento, temprano.

Más calmada la aprendiz, tomo la caja delicadamente y frente a los presentes la destapó y sus ojos brillaron al ver la belleza sorprendente del atuendo, sin duda digno del gusto de alguien con la alcurnia de Saori Kido, el vestido de Alta costura en seda verde oscuro, tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda, la falda era interminablemente larga, con una tela que caía deliciosamente en el cuerpo de la dama que lo portase, las tirillas del vestido adornadas con piedras preciosas terminaban en un escote que llegaba casi al ombligo, el mismo en la espalda era bastante pronunciado, como complemento, una capa del mismo color en suave velo, bordado con brillantes

Como joyería, había en otra cajita de terciopelo una hermosa gargantilla bordada con diamantes negros, aretes a juego, una fina pulsera y un antifaz de fiesta, puesto que Athena aun ignoraba el hecho que Jeruza ya no portaba su máscara.

Shaka de Virgo, fantaseo con el hecho de ver a Jeruza, cantando para ellos, portando este bello y sensual traje de gala.

—Solo Athena podrá superarte en belleza extrema con este hermoso vestido ¿no lo crees?—le dijo Saga tratando de empatizar con ella, colocando su suave pero firme mano, amistosamente en la espalda de Jeruza.

—Señor…muchas gracias, en serio ha sido muy amable conmigo—dijo ella soplándose un mechón que cayó en su frente, tomando de nuevo la caja, se dirigió a la puerta—estaré expectante a su entrenamiento, Señor Saga de Géminis—dijo ella dándole una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

— ¡Espera Jeruza!— dijo Shaka tomándola del brazo— ¿A dónde piensas pasar la noche?

—es obvio que mientras ese maldito espejo siga en mi cuarto, no me asomare por allá, solo una cosa más—la joven se adentró en su cuarto, tomo su cuaderno, el reproductor de música, la cajita de donde guardaba sus cremas y maquillaje y su guitarra, volvió a salir—que carajos les importa donde pase yo la noche, adiós….

Shaka de virgo salió tras ella, y la sostuvo en un cálido abrazo.

—por favor…Jeruza quiero hablar contigo, necesito hacerlo o no podré seguir soportando otro día mas así, ven a mi casa y pasa conmigo esta noche.

—de acuerdo Shaka, pero por favor, mantén la distancia, invades mi espacio personal.

—Está bien Jeruza—

Ambos jóvenes, subieron por las escalinatas que se dirigían hacia el sexto templo, Shaka ayudó a Jeruza con sus pertenencias, el silencio se hizo pesado durante aquel breve trayecto.

Jeruza y Shaka se internaron en la Casa de Virgo, y el santo, sirvió algo de cenar ligero, una vez terminaron, Shaka tomo la palabra.

—Jeru una vez más, te pido de corazón que me perdones, no soportaría recibir tu desprecio.

—Shaka, está bien déjalo así, no te voy a culpar de nada—dijo la joven tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

—Jeruza, lo que tengo que decirte hace tiempo necesito sacarlo o no tendré paz— dijo Shaka sintiendo nervios e inquieto.

Por encima de cualquier cosa, Shaka era su mejor amigo, Jeruza ablando su mirada hacia él, y lo tomo con sus perladas manos de las mejillas, sentando un casto beso en su frente.

—Dime… ¿qué te inquieta tanto? Caballero de Virgo—

El guardián de la sexta casa, tomo aire intentando tranquilizarse, levantando sus ojos al rostro de Jeruza.

—te he pensado mucho, últimamente no sales de mi cabeza, tu rostro lo veo en mis sueños, invades todos mis 7 sentidos que necesitan alimentarse de ti cada día... en Cabo Sounión, te sentí tan mía, eres la primera mujer de mi vida, mis manos mueren por hacerte gemir de placer nuevamente, Shura cree que esto fue una simple diversión, pero yo esto lo hice porque en realidad te amo, y quería tenerte aunque sea una vez.

Jeruza sorprendida de sobremanera ante las palabras de Virgo, retrocedió un poco, se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón en cual quería explotar.

Miro a su amigo, no quería negarlo, Shaka tenía la apariencia de un ángel con su reluciente armadura, ella siempre lo había sabido, bajó su mirada al suelo para no delatar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el Santo dorado de Virgo la tomo del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, y una vez más intercambiaron sus miradas. El joven quería bucear por aquellos mares verdes repletos de negras y arqueadas pestañas, la joven podía inspirar el increíble aliento mentolado de Shaka, los Santos de Athena parecían seres inmaculados en todo sentido, los labios del virginiano, estaban a escaso milímetros de su boca.

—dime una cosa Jeru…en tus palabras, ¿Cómo te parezco como hombre, no como amigo?

La sangre se subió a las mejillas de la joven llenando su tez pecosa de un rojo encendido, se sentía demasiado confundida, ¿acaso estaba dudando del amor que sentía por Shura de Capricornio?

—…Shaka por favor… no…—

—mi Jeru, me pereces una mujer muy hermosa, ¿no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos?

Shaka de Virgo junto sus labios acercándose a Jeruza con toda la intención de besarla, mas ella interpuso su mano deteniéndolo.

—por favor Shaka, esto no está bien, así como lo que sucedió entre nosotros en la madrugada, ni siquiera sé cómo pude aceptarlo, ahora ya no sé quiera continuar mi relación con Shura, el parece no razonar, esta llevado de sus impulsos.

—De acuerdo Jeru, no voy a forzarte, pero no voy a negar que estando a solas aquí contigo, quisiera hacerte el amor, besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta lo más íntimo, adentrarme en ti y hacerte toda mía.

Con solo oír esas palabras, la joven de larguísima melena, sintió arder su bajo vientre, un suave cosquilleo palpitante se apodero de su entrepierna, y sintiendo vergüenza, de inmediato tomo sus cosas y entró a una de las habitaciones, que el santo de Virgo preparo para ella, la joven se adentró en las cobijas y sin poder contenerse, deslizó una mano dentro de su panty y acaricio su intimidad emitiendo gemidos fuertes inconsciente que el Santo de Virgo podría oírla, y en efecto, los jadeos placenteros de Jeruza en pleno acto de autocomplacencia, hacían que el Santo esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues sabía que ella con total seguridad estaba pensando en él, era su mano a través de la de ella, recorriéndola en total plenitud. Pronto los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, dando lugar al llanto.

Sí, Jeruza lloro, porque se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sintiendo, amaba a Shura, pero sentía que no podía vivir sin Shaka, en resumidas cuentas necesitaba a los dos.

Pronto, más calmada, reviso detenidamente la nota que el Patriarca había escrito para ella, con las instrucciones sobre la hora a la que debía estar en el Templo de Athena, así como una lista de canciones…

" _Dressed in White"_ … —pensó la joven viendo el nombre de una de los temas y acomodándose los audífonos buscando en su reproductor— _es una canción de alto nivel vocal, recuerdo como mi padre la cantaba con tanto sentimiento, lo mejor será entrenar mi voz para cantarla mañana…_

El Santo de Virgo había deseado tanto que Jeruza se quedara en su casa, aunque le hubiera gustado más que hubiese sido bajo otras condiciones, ver tan pensativa a su Lolita no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente ahora que ella, lo único que buscaba era guardar las distancias con él. Shaka se adentró en su habitación a meditar, sin embargo la voz de Jeruza entrenando su voz, atravesaba directo en su mente para internarse en su corazón.

"… _She's Wearing White Again But Colors Always Betray  
Don't Look Into Her Eyes, There's an Evil Darkness Inside_

 _You Might See Her But She Is Not Here  
Leave Her Alone Don't Get To Near  
One Touch And You'll Disappear  
What A Scream You'll Never Hear_

 _¡She carries A Secret!  
And where she must go...You'll Never know…° _

Ya había pasado varias horas, y la voz de la joven finalmente ya no se escuchaba más, la sexta casa se encontraba totalmente silenciosa. Shaka sigilosamente entro en la habitación donde se hallaba Jeruza, quien dormía con el reproductor aun encendido en su pecho y los audífonos puestos, con la frazada a medio cubrir su figura, como precaución apago su cosmos por completo para no sobresaltar a la joven.

El guardián de la sexta casa, nuevamente, no perdía de vista cada ápice del cuerpo de la joven que tenía frente a sus ojos, le encantaba verla mientras dormía, Jeruza hacia unos gestos graciosos y chasqueaba su nariz dormida, trasmitiéndole ternura a su mejor amigo, quien la observaba detenidamente. Shaka acaricio el rostro de su Lolita con los nudillos de sus manos en una forma apenas perceptible.

Sin mediar las consecuencias, no pudo resistir más, Shaka acerco su rostro a ella y la beso en los labios con pasión pero muy suavemente , para no despertarla, la joven pronto se acomodó de otra manera, como si estuviera dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, Shaka corroboro que ella estaba en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes, desayunaban en silencio, Jeruza se había duchado antes y puesto su ropa habitual, prefería ir a vestirse y arreglarse directamente en el templo de Athena, no se veía subiendo por los templos restantes vestida tan elegantemente y con esos incómodos tacones.

Jeruza tenía puestos sus audífonos con la música alta, era una forma de decirle al Santo de Virgo que no quería que le hablara.

El Caballero hizo señas a Jeruza para que se quitara los auriculares un momento.

—cuéntame Shaka— dijo ella jugueteando con los restos del té que quedaban al fondo del vaso.

— ¿aun sigues enojada conmigo?—

—No estoy enojada Shaka… es solo que no puedo asimilar las cosas que me dijiste ayer, pensé que solo me veías como una amiga y simplemente lo que sucedió entre nosotros con Shura, era un juego nada más…—

El Santo de Virgo se levantó tomando lugar junto a Jeruza tomo la mano de ella y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo, la chica trato de rechazarlo, pero Shaka la tomo con firmeza y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

—Dime una cosa Jeru… — dijo el rubio, cerca de su rostro— ¿te gusto lo que hicimos ayer?

—es que… no lo sé— respondió con las mejillas encendidas y apartando su vista de Shaka.

—Contéstame Jeruza, dame una respuesta valedera — dijo el virginiano con cierto aire pedante en su voz.

La joven lo miro a los ojos sabia la respuesta pero no tenía el valor de admitirla, Shaka lo sabía, mas sin embargo, quería escucharla en boca de Jeruza.

—Shaka… yo… me siento confundida, no puedo vivir sin ti, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Shura, lo necesito.

—Jeru, esa no es la respuesta, quiero saberlo, quiero escucharte decirlo—

La joven se sentía presionada por el Santo de Virgo, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin una respuesta. Observo a Shaka y por fin lo vio como el hombre que era, teniéndolo de frente, Jeruza sabía muy bien que antes ya se había fijado en él, pero siempre procuraba guardar las distancias con su amigo, así evitar cualquier tensión entre los dos, la misma tensión que ahora existía entre ellos y que ella tanto había querido evadir.

Jeruza fijo su vista en el Santo dorado, Shaka parecía un ser inmaculado, su aroma era increíble, la cabellera dorada del virginiano, caía sobre su espalda como una hermosa capa de oro, el atuendo típico que lucía esa mañana dejaba entrever sus pectorales y dejaba un brazo desnudo, sin lugar a dudas, Shaka era uno de los hombres más arrolladoramente sexys que había conocido.

—Amigo…—retomo la palabra la jovencita— lo que sentí contigo, tu cercanía se sintió como en el paraíso…No soy ciega Shaka, eres un hombre muy atractivo, siento que no puedo vivir sin ti, tu cuerpo tan cerca me pone muy nerviosa.

—entonces Jeruza… —contesto Virgo — ¿yo te gusto?

La joven miraba a otra dirección, quería ignorar esa pregunta, pero tanta proximidad con el Santo, le paralizaba las piernas

— ¡Dime Jeruza! —Insistió — ¡dímelo o no te dejo ir!

— ¡de acuerdo Shaka! —Contesto Jeruza cediendo a la presión — ¡SI! ¡Me gustas!

—respóndeme esto Jer…— le dijo tomándola fuerte de las manos, acercando su rostro al de ella— ¿ _entonces por qué insistías en conseguirme una novia_?

— ¿Es obvio no?— respondió ella— al salir tú con otra mujer, podrías olvidarte de mí, y yo no resultaría quemada, _yo le pertenezco a Shura_. Sin embargo sé que si hubieras conseguido una mujer, me hubiera muerto de celos…

— ¡Jeru… muero por besarte!

Antes que el caballero se acercara más a ella, Jeruza se paró de la mesa, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí,

Una de las cosas que la joven había aprendido a hacer durante el entrenamiento, fue incrementar su velocidad y apagar su cosmos, en definitiva ya no era la muchacha vulnerable que la diosa Athena invito por primera vez a la cámara del Patriarca.

Este truco le resulto muy útil, ya que ningún caballero dorado se atravesó en su camino y sin inconvenientes pudo llegar al templo de la diosa por los atajos.

Al aproximarse al Templo de Athena, vio como un grupo de extranjeros salían de allí con cara de satisfacción.

—es bueno poder contar con la ayuda del Santuario para poder dar captura a ese criminal— decía uno de ellos, alcanzando la jovencita a escuchar parte de la conversación.

…

Saga esa mañana se encontraba de mejor semblante, aunque con el pijama y el cabello alborotado, había preferido ocupar su mente en otras cosas, pues aún seguía confundido con el rumbo que podría tomar su relación con Saori.

Bajo a la cocina y como siempre su hermano estaba preparándole el desayuno.

— ¿Kanon como estas?—

—Muy bien Saga, riéndome un poco con lo que sucedió anoche…—

Tomando una caja de jugo de naranja del refrigerador, el mayor de los gemelos, calmo su sed matutina bebiendo directamente del empaque.

—a mí no me pareció gracioso hermano— contesto — es muy bajo lo que ustedes han hecho con esa jovencita, las aprendices merecen respeto…la mujeres en general todas merecen respeto—

Kanon con parsimonia batía los huevos para hacer una tortilla y controlaba el fuego de la estufa. Soltando una risita.

— ¡Vamos hermanito! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Es que esa jovencita da mucho pie para que nos burlemos de ella…¡no viste como casi arruina la casa de Cáncer y fuera de todo, Shaka actuando como menso detrás de ella, definitivamente la tontuela lo trae loco… me imagino que debe ser un huracán en la cama esa tal Jeruza…

— ¡Ya basta Kanon!— le reprendió el mayor — vas hoy mismo a pedirle perdón a esa jovencita…

Kanon estaba poniendo la mesa, invitando a su hermano a sentarse.

—Como digas Saga…— contesto sin dejar su expresión divertida que pronto cambio a un semblante más serio— a propósito ¿iras hoy a la recepción?

—no es que tenga muchas ganas sinceramente, pero sería muy sospechoso que no fuera—

—Saga… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El caballero de Géminis, cerró sus ojos endureciendo su puño sobre la mesa.

—hay un estúpido detrás de ella, Julián Solo…la última vez la vi tan animada hablando por teléfono con el… como nunca me había hablado a mí—

Kanon se acercó a su hermano y acaricio suavemente su espalda.

—hermano… ¿no crees que estas agrandando el problema? Digo... solo fue una conversación, realmente no sabes de lo que estaban hablando esos dos.

— ¡Kanon! ¡Ella estaba hablando muy emocionada con ese sujeto! ¡Decía que lo iba a compensar quien sabe de qué! ¡Además ese idiota está detrás de ella todo el tiempo, no lo soporto!

Una cosa que siempre le pareció increíble al menor de los Gemelos, era la inseguridad de Saga, sencillamente ese tipo de cosas no cabían en su mente, puesto que su hermano mayor no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, y desde que todo se resolvió después de su caída como Patriarca, el carácter del mayor, se volvió más taciturno.

—Yo solo creo que estas exagerando un poco, tal vez es un mal entendido, ¿al menos le diste la oportunidad de explicarte?

—la verdad, preferí largarme y venir para acá, no lo soporte, no soporte su melosería con ese mocoso—

Kanon se rasco la cabeza, levantando sus cejas, en un gesto incrédulo…

—la verdad es que ni yo entiendo esto, vamos Saga, estamos hablando de nada menos que Athena, nuestra diosa…y tú hablas de ella como si se tratara de cualquier jovencita.

Saga se terminó el último bocado de su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa

—Así es Kanon, tú lo has dicho, Athena es nuestra diosa y así debe continuar...fin del tema — dijo el mayor, dirigiéndose a la ducha sin decir más.

…

Saori esa mañana había tenido un día bastante ocupado, en realidad prefería mantenerse así, para no pensar en sus crisis sentimentales, que lógicamente no podría mostrar delante de sus caballeros, sus idas al baño a trasbocar se hacían más frecuentes y sus siestas más largas.

Pocas eran las ganas de recibir la recepción que Mu había preparado para ella, pero negarse era un desplante para todos sus Santos, así que era mejor cambiar el semblante que de por si lo tenía bastante demacrado.

Tatsumi se encontraba muy preocupado por su salud, así que pronto, mando a llamar a un médico de la fundación Garaad.

Para suerte de todos esa mañana Mu de Aries después de despedirse de los extranjeros, se fue a Star Hill, así la visita del médico no despertaría ninguna especulación al respecto.

El médico y Tatsumi fueron a los aposentos de la diosa.

—Doctor— dijo Saori—cualquier información que obtenga con respeto a mi estado de salud, por favor debe manejarse con total discreción.

—como usted lo prefiera—

El joven médico tomo muestras de la sangre y demás fluidos de Saori, después de varias horas, llego con el resultado de dichos exámenes en un sobre que se lo pasó a la joven.

Una vez se encontraba sola es sus aposentos, la joven quería saber sobre su estado de salud ya que hacía varios días que andaba sin apetito, tal vez el saber que Saga solo quería guardar su distancia con ella y no respondía a los llamados de su cosmos, había minado su estado.

Saori tomo el sobre, rasgándolo saco una hoja con un sello que decía

"Positivo"

 _ **Continuara…**_

….

Buenas Noches mis amigas, pido disculpas por la ausencia, estuve sin computador varios días, pero tengan por seguro que pronto llegara el desenlace de esta historia.

También quería comentarles que estoy iniciando un fan Page en Facebook, donde pueden seguirme como Eville de Capricornio Fanfics, allí publicare lo referente a mis proyectos como ficker de Fandom asi como los distintos fan arts de esta historia. Está en construcción pero pueden irse añadiendo y siguiendo.

No siendo mas…

Les deseo un hermoso fin de semana…


	39. Cap 39: Aglaya

**Cap 39: Aglaya…**

Al ver aquel resultado el corazón de la diosa se sobresaltó un poco, por la posibilidad que algún día, todos se tendrían que enterar, sin embargo ya no quería seguir ocultando el amor que sentía por el Santo de Géminis.

Celosamente, Saori guardo aquel sobre debajo de su almohada.

— _a su tiempo veré que hacer… sin embargo no quiero que Saga se entere por el momento…_

Con ese pensamiento, la joven Athena se paseó por los pasillos de su templo, entre majestuosas estatuas de mármol, alfombras y ornamentos, la figura de la joven de larga cabellera lila, se desplazaba con su bata de seda… se sonreía a sí misma, acariciando su vientre.

Detrás de una puerta, divisó la figura de la joven pupila de Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, intentando acomodarse el vestido.

— ¡Me cuesta tanto trabajo ponerme este tipo de atuendos!— se quejaba Jeruza intentando entrar en el elegante vestido.

— ¿Puedo?— pregunto Saori asomándose tras la pesada puerta.

— ¡Mi señora!— exclamo Jeruza, que al intentar darle una reverencia, tropezó con el vestido cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo — ¡disculpe mi torpeza!

La joven Saori sonrió, y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Jeruza, dime ¿es que nunca antes habías lucido un vestido?

La joven aun en posición de reverencia, la miro, Saori sin duda la intimidaba bastante, era la mujer más hermosa e imponente que jamás había conocido, su expresión dulce y tranquila le recordaba a su madre Apolonia.

—Mi Señora… lamento decirle que yo nunca tengo oportunidad ni ocasión de lucir femenina, mis entrenamientos no me lo permiten, he empeñado mi vida a la guerra para luchar de su lado, por lo que en mi mente no cabe preocupaciones como el lucir más coqueta o femenina.

Saori, tomo el vestido de las tirillas y lo deslizo hacia arriba sobre la piel de Jeruza, la tela que aquel lujoso atuendo se sentía como una suave caricia, que caía hermosamente en el bien torneado cuerpo de la joven aspirante a santo de bronce, haciendo hincapié en su generoso derriére, el roce de los dedos de Saori, de daba una sensación muy singular, no era que ella gustara de las mujeres ni nada por el estilo, pero la energía de su diosa en definitiva era muy especial.

— ¿Ves que no era tan complicado Jeruza?— acotó la joven Athena —deberías usar más seguido vestidos, se te ven muy bien.

La joven volvió a regalar una reverencia a su diosa, y su semblante se tornó más serio.

—las relaciones amorosas son más complicadas, mi señora—

De inmediato, la mente de Saori se trasporto al momento aquel que pronuncio la maldita frase que alejo a Saga de ella.

— ¿estas enamorada?—

—bueno, no sé si te ha pasado Mi Señora, el estar _enamorada_ de dos hombres diferentes—

— ¿De dos hombres?— pregunto algo sorprendida

Jeruza tomo un peine y comenzó a cepillar su larga y abundante cabellera, ante la mirada de Saori.

—Excelencia, esta servidora suya se enamoró de dos de sus Santos Dorados… uno es mi novio, y el otro es mi mejor amigo o eso solía ser, ya que anoche me declaro sus sentimientos, realmente me siento muy confundida, sé que le sonara a descaro— dijo la joven deteniendo aquel femenino y simple ritual— pero siento que los amo a ambos, no quiero perder a ninguno.

Como diosa que era, Athena había visto muchas cosas, tanto en el Olimpo como en la tierra, esos líos amorosos en los cuales los seres humanos se enredaban y sufrían a causa de ello, ella misma había caído en las redes de aquel sentimiento llamado amor, su naturaleza humana sucumbió ante su caballero de Géminis. Entendía los sentimientos de Jeruza.

No era muy usual que Saori, hiciera amistad o que hablara cosas de mujeres con alguna de sus amazonas, no sé si era el uso de las máscaras, o que era, pero sin duda sentía una distancia con Shaina, Marín, Geist o Junet, algo en la jovencita Jeruza la hacía ser más ella misma.

—Jeruza, no sé si lo que sientes es amor hacia dos hombres, al menos el tipo de amor como el que sientes por tu novio, me atrevería a pensar, que tu estas enamorada de la sensación de sentirte amada por dos jóvenes, y más tratándose de los caballeros dorados— contesto Saori, toda vez que tomaba el largo cabello de su aspirante a Santo de bronce, tejiendo hermosas trenzas con él, colocando como apliques hermosas rosas rojas materializadas por Afrodita de Piscis, que tomo de uno de los arreglos florales que adornaban la majestuosa habitación

— si esculcas en tu corazón mi querida Jeruza, te darás cuenta que amas a uno solo…

La aprendiz, se tornó pensativa ante las palabras de su diosa, primero en su mente, se dibujaba Shura de capricornio, ¿Cómo podría olvidar al hombre que la desfloró? Aquel que le enseño a amar, quien fue un apoyo para ella cuando todos se burlaron, Shura se interesó en devolverle la vida a su amado instrumento, tan solo pensar en él, producía en ella las llamadas mariposas en el estómago, lo único que ella no puede asimilar de él, es la insistencia de compartir su cuerpo, para su deleite, con otros hombres, eso le ha puesto en duda sus sentimientos — _pues así mismo, me pediría que lo haga con otra mujer_ — pensó.

Por otro lado Shaka de Virgo, el dueño y depositario de sus sentimientos, de sus intimidades, el joven que siempre fue y supo ser un gran amigo para ella, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? No sabía si era real o no, pero anoche había sentido que un Ángel besaba sus labios de una manera suave y apasionada a la vez, un ángel con la presencia y el cosmos de Shaka. Sin embargo, la amistad entre ellos se vio entorpecida por haber traspasado los límites de lo íntimo, pese a que las manos de su amigo antes de eso, conocían su piel como el navegante al océano.

Sin embargo las palabras de Saori tenían mucho sentido aunque le costara trabajo asimilarlas...

—Excelencia, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿usted alguna vez se ha enamorado?—

Aquella impertinente pregunta, hizo mella en el corazón de Saori, por supuesto que estaba enamorada, y ahora su corazón sufría por su indelicadez.

" _Tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes_ "

Desde que Saga la abandono abruptamente, no ha dejado de arrepentirse por haber escupido semejante frase.

El semblante de la diosa cambio por completo.

— ¡Miladi! ¡Por favor perdóneme! No es asunto mío ¿cierto?— se apresuró a contestar Jeruza tratando de disculparse.

—No hay problema—

La joven de cabellera Lila, tomo la cajita de los cosméticos que una vez le regalo a su aspirante a Santo, y colocando unas gotitas de la crema hidratante, las unto en el rostro de la chica, mirándola dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

La presencia de Saori era abrumadoramente tranquilizante para la joven, el tenerla así de cerca le trasmitía una paz inexplicable. Su divinidad estaba fuera de toda duda. Pero algo notaba Jeruza, y se preguntaba si todos sus caballeros lo notaban, pero la parte humana de Athena pedía a gritos alguien que pudiera escucharla como mujer, eso podía leerlo en la profundidad de aquellos preciosos ojos azules.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Saori había terminado ayudándola a maquillarse y arreglarse. Suavemente tomo de la mano a Jeruza llevándola a un grande y lujoso espejo que había en esa sala, para que la joven observase su figura…

Sin embargo, al verse ante semejante objeto, la joven se llenó de ansiedad, el corazón se le acelero y el estómago se le revolvió, la ansiedad se apodero de ella.

Con las manos cubrió su cuerpo, una sensación de inexplicable terror la invadió…

— ¡por favor déjenme! ¡No me miren más!— gritaba Jeruza con voz chillona.

Saori quedo estupefacta ante semejante reacción de la muchacha al ver su propia imagen…

— ¡Jeruza! —trato de contenerla.

La chica inconsciente, forcejeo con la joven diosa, que no sentía otra cosa que compasión ante la atormentada joven.

— ¡No me miren más! ¡No se burlen de mí por favor! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Jeruza por favor! Reacciona, estas aquí conmigo, ¡no pasa nada!—se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de la habitación. — ¡Tatsumi! ¡Trae agua y unos calmantes!

En seguida el mayordomo llego con el pedido de su Señora, acto seguido ella se los paso a Jeruza quien estaba aferrándose a sus rodillas en el suelo y temblando.

—Debe ser que le tiene fobia a los espejos mi Señora— dijo Tatsumi.

La joven temblaba sin salir de aquel amargo trance, ni ella misma podría haber pensado que algo así le sucedería, en realidad había quedado más afectada con el asunto del espejo en su habitación de lo que ella misma creía….

— ¿¡no hay nadie allí detrás!? ¡Miladi!—

—Vamos, levántate… tomate esto jovencita—

Incorporándose, Jeruza acepto lo que Saori le ofreció, totalmente avergonzada.

—por favor perdóneme… mi Señora, algo me pasa con los espejos últimamente, no puedo ver uno, no siempre fue así…—

—vamos Jeruza, es sólo un espejo inofensivo, yo solo quería que vieras tu hermosa imagen, quedaste preciosa.

—Lo siento muchísimo Miladi— contesto cabizbaja.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Jeruza se calmó por completo…

— ¿Por qué Aglaya?— le pregunto a la diosa.

Saori se dirigió a una gran ventana y volvió su mirada a Jeruza.

—Por favor, quiero que cantes algo para mí… ahora mismo—

Ante la petición de Saori a la cual no podría negarse, Jeruza tomó su instrumento, girando sus clavijas para afinarlo, comenzó a entonar unos acordes…desde el fondo de su corazón, entono una hermosa canción que había escuchado hacía muchos años, de hecho, cuando vio por primera vez al Patriarca del Santuario junto a su pequeño acompañante Kiki, se acordó de aquella hermosa letra.

 _In the ocean, deep down_ _  
_ _under raging waves, wrapped in memories, you'll find_ _  
_ _wrecks of stately ships, they all went astray_ _  
_ _Captain, did you find_ _  
_ _land of Mu, el dorado for the seaman?_ _  
_ _Or did you sink in dreams (and) lose your ship_ _  
_ _in the sirens' symphony?_ _  
_ _When the sailman's sailing away_ _  
_ _he shows that the dream of Lemuria is true_ _  
_ _a land lost he will find again_ _  
_ _hear the call from the depth of the anemone song_ _  
_ _do you dare to enter the ship?_ _  
_ _hear the call from below of an underwater world_ _  
_ _land of Mu is close to the stars_ _  
_ _in the arms of the sea you will live as hypnotized_ _  
_ _Call of Narayana, the seven-headed on_ _  
_ _Lemuria, rise!_ _..._

—Eso contesta tu pregunta Jeruza…Aglaya en la era del mito, cantaba para los dioses del Olimpo, fue una de las tres Carité de Afrodita, señora de grandes dotes artísticas, intelectuales e intuitivas, además dueña de una juventud exuberante y belleza arrolladora, no me extraña que por eso tengas a dos de mis Santos dorados completamente prendados de ti, tu eres digna representante de Aglaya, es tu destino desde que naciste, todos los hechos en tu vida, marcaron el momento de tu llegada a este Santuario.

La diosa Athena, encendió su cosmos inmaculado y brillantemente hermoso ante los ojos de la joven aprendiz, quien entro en trance completamente de rodillas, tomándola de los hombros, la cubrió de su calidez.

—puesto que me has deleitado con tu voz, jovencita, te concederé uno de los dones como próximo Santo de Athena, el _Hynos Rhapsody_ … haciendo uso de este, inmovilizaras a tus adversarios, llevándolos a un punto de desesperación tal ,que anhelaran llegar al _Thanatos , el Thanatos Rhapsody_ será el golpe mortal _._

Al volver de aquel trance, la joven sintió su espíritu completamente fortalecido, su semblante había cambiado, su apariencia por alguna razón inexplicable se volvió más madura, aunque conservando la frescura de su juventud, había sido bendecida por Athena con poderes.

—debes entrenar muy duro, tu oponente por la armadura de Aglaya no se quedara atrás, ella también posee las cualidades necesarias para ser aspirante.

Dicho esto, Saori se despidió de Jeruza y volvió a sus aposentos, dejando a la joven totalmente anonadada.

…

Shaina de Ofiuco, había pasado la noche junto a Milo en el octavo templo, y muy de madrugada partió para el recinto de las Amazonas.

Al llegar había una tremenda algarabía por parte de sus compañeras.

—veo que están muy divertidas aquí, ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Shaina.

— ¿Qué crees Shaina? ¡Nuestra Diosa acaba de regresar! ¡Habrá recepción! ¡Han llegado hermosos vestidos para nosotras desde palacio!— contesto Junet

— ¡habrá fiesta! —Gritaron al unísono las Amazonas con mucha emoción — ¡es hora de ir a arreglarnos!

—Es una hermosa ocasión muchachas…— Shaina les mostro a sus amigas el anillo que Milo le regalo, puesto nuevamente en su lugar.

Al ver esto, las chicas se emocionaron y se adentraron a la cabaña donde tenían planeado reunirse para ataviarse con los hermosos vestidos que fueron enviados por el Patriarca para ellas.

…

— _Espero que Jeruza ya no esté pensando lo peor de mí_ — pensó el Santo de Capricornio mientras descendía por las escalinatas y los templos anteriores, hasta la casa de Cáncer, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su novia.

Al llegar a la casa de Máscara, este lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos y lo invito a pasar.

—si vienes a buscar a Jeruza, desde anoche se fue…—

— ¿¡cómo que se fue!? —Pregunto muy sorprendido el español— ¿¡Máscara que pasó aquí!?

—Mire Shura, yo no le voy a decir los motivos por los que Jeruza decidió irse, pero una cosa si le digo, aquí sabemos lo que sucedió con Shaka, Jeruza no termino muy bien, y por culpa de ustedes ella no ha podido progresar como se pretende con su entrenamiento.

— ¡Mascara ahórrate discursos! Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que ustedes saben una cosa así… ahora eso es lo que menos me importa— inquirió enojado Shura— ¿al menos tendrás la amabilidad de decirme donde paso la noche mi novia?

—Seguramente en casa de Virgo ¿Dónde más?

— ¿¡como!?— Exclamo capricornio— ¿¡A Jeruza que le pasa!? ¿¡Por qué no vino a mi casa!?

—No fue iniciativa de Jeruza, Shaka la invito a pasar la noche con él —

El corazón de Shura ardía en celos, su juego con Shaka definitivamente se le había salido de las manos… con paso acelerado se dirigió al rellano de la casa de Cáncer.

— ¡Maldito Shaka Traidor! ¡Y esa Jeruza! ¡Me va a tener que oír! ¡El maldito se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden con mi novia!—grito Capricornio.

Mascara levanto una ceja incrédulo, ante las incoherencias que acababa de escuchar de su amigo.

—Shura tu reacción con esos dos no tiene sentido, cuando tu aceptaste y propiciaste que tu novia acabara en brazos de Shaka, ¿Qué vienes a reclamar?

— ¡En parte quería que se saciara de ella, para ver si la deja en paz!—vocifero Shura— ¡mejor dicho! ¡Con permiso me voy!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Shura subió al sexto templo, al parecer, Shaka ya sabía a lo que iba y estaba esperándolo sentado en las escaleras, con un turbia sonrisa.

— ¿¡donde esta Jeruza!? —

— ¿vienes a mi casa a armar un escándalo Shura? Jeruza no está, acaba de irse al templo de Athena—contesto Shaka sin borrar aquella expresión extraña en su rostro.

— ¿cómo que se fue a donde Athena? ¿Cómo es que yo ni cuenta me di cuando paso por mi casa?

La sonrisa de Shaka se expandió aún más, con sus ojos cerrados, y la expresión arrogante que sus compañeros ya conocían en él, aunque su gesto parecía más de victoria que de otra cosa.

Aquella mueca pedante en su compañero, termino por enardecerlo aún más, Shura tomo a Shaka de los hombros y lo estrello contra una de las columnas.

— ¡si crees que Jeru se quedara contigo, estas muy equivocado! ¡No te quiero ver más cerca de ella!

Virgo se rió,

—Shura, yo amo a Jeru, no seré idiota de dejártela, en realidad a ti poco te importa lo que ella está sintiendo ahora o porque huyo de la casa de Máscara, tu nunca estas cuando ella te necesita, yo sí la escucho,

— ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE ELLA!— vocifero Shura.

—eso crees tú… de acuerdo, una sola cosa te advierto, yo no voy a renunciar a ella, hazte a la idea, tú mismo provocaste que todo esto sucediera— la expresión de Shaka con sus ojos cerrados, hacia más afilada su sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Traidor! ¿Quién te dijo a ti que nuestro juego incluía que siguieras cortejando a Jeruza?

Cuando Shura dio la espalda a Shaka para marcharse, nuevamente este lo interrumpió.

—Jeru y yo compartimos más cosas de lo que crees, la conozco en cuerpo y en alma… ahora ella y yo nos gustamos, ella ya me lo confesó, me costó trabajo que lo hiciera, pero presionándola un poco logro decir lo que yo siempre quise escuchar de ella.

— ¡maldito hijo de p…! No te perdonare que hables con tanta familiaridad de ella, ¡Jeruza es mi novia!

Shura tomo a Shaka y lo estrello nuevamente contra una pared, mientras él sonreía divertido, se sentía victorioso de estar jugando, a hacer rabiar de celos a su rival.

— ¡Vamos Shura! ¡Tú lo propiciaste todo! ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que todo se iba a quedar así? Algo es muy cierto, yo me enamore de Jeruza y tú no puedes impedirlo.

Antes que Capricornio, levantara su puño en contra de Shaka, se escucharon las voces de Saga y Kanon que iban subiendo hacia el templo de Athena.

— ¡Vaya hermanito! Parece que interrumpimos algo…—dijo Kanon muy divertido a su hermano Saga.

El capricorniano se alejó de Shaka, aún muy enojado.

— ¡Te salvaste pendejo!— mascullo.

…

Por fin la tan esperada noche llego, todos los Santos, desde los de bronce hasta los dorados, las amazonas y algunos amigos de Saori estaban reunidos en el templo de Athena.

Al entrar la diosa Athena su imponente figura, sobresalía de entre todas las mujeres del Santuario, vestida de blanco inmaculado y ataviada de hermosas joyas, cruzo en medio de todos sus Caballeros quienes se inclinaron en muestra de reverencia, y tomando su lugar, en el trono junto al Patriarca, agradeció a todos por recibirla de nuevo.

Las luces se apagaron.

 _She's Wearing White Again_ _  
_ _But Colours Always Betray_ _  
_ _Don't Look Into Her Eyes_ _  
_ _There's An Evil Darkness Inside_ __

 _You Might See Her But She Is Not Here_ _  
_ _Leave Her Alone Don't Get To Near_ _  
_ _One Touch And You'll Disappear_ _  
_ _What A Scream You'll Never Hear_

La imponente voz de Jeruza invadió toda la Sala, y las luces se prendieron en el escenario sobre el cual se encontraba, Athena desde su asiento, se deleitaba escuchándola, su mente se trasportaba a la era del mito cuando solía vivir en el Olimpo, en las tardes de esparcimiento junto a los otros dioses, se maravillaban de la inolvidable compañía de las tres carité de Afrodita, Talía, Eufrosine y Aglaya.

Esta última, solía cantar para los dioses, era bien sabido que la joven era bastante hermosa con virtudes para el canto y las artes, también bailaba junto a sus hermanas.

Las tres doncellas eran hijas de Zeus, poseían un don de gentes impresionante y servían de musas a grandes escritores, músicos, pintores y dramaturgos.

Para Saori, el haber escogido el destino de Aglaya para la aprendiz Jeruza había sido lo más acertado, ella misma era testigo de cómo todos los presentes quedaban anonadados al ritmo de su música.

 __

 _She Carries A Secret_ _  
_ _And Where She Must Go...You'll Never Know_ __

 _She Carries A Secret_ _  
_ _And Where She Must Go...You'll Never Know_ __

 _Searching But Not For A Home_ _  
_ _A Restless Soul All On Its Own_ _  
_ _Always Dressed In White_ _  
_ _As She Passes On Through The Night_ __

 _She Carries A Secret_ _  
_ _And Where She Must Go...You'll Never Know_ _  
_ _Tomado de_ _  
_ _She Carries A Secret_ _  
_ _And Where She Must Go...You'll Never Know_

Con mucho disimulo, Saga de Géminis observaba a Saori sentada en su trono. No podía dejar de sentir amor por ella, pero los celos arruinan sus sentimientos, Kanon estaba a su lado.

—Deberías aprovechar para hablar con ella, en cuanto tengas oportunidad…— le decía tocando los hombros del mayor.

Sin apartar su vista de Saori, Saga pudo darse cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo detrás de esa mascara sonriente con la cual escuchaba a Jeruza cantar.

…

En otro lado de ese mismo salón, se encontraban las amazonas, Shaina, Marín, Junet y Geist.

—oye Marín ¿la joven que entrenas en definitiva, bajo la tutela de quien la vas a dejar, Aioria o Aldebarán?

— ¿Sancha? Aun el Patriarca no me ha autorizado, ahora con el método que Deathmask uso con su aprendiz, eso estará aplicándose a los mejores discípulos del Santuario.

Por el lado de ellas pasaron los caballeros de Cáncer, Capricornio y Piscis….

—Me perdonaran niñas— agrego Geist — voy a saludar algunos "viejos amigos" dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

—Adelante— contestaron las amigas…

—Entonces arreglaste las cosas con Milo, Shai…— pregunto Marín.

—así es, nos casaremos, aunque no hemos puesto fecha aún…—

— ¡por nada en el mundo se te ocurra usar el vestido que ya compraste! ¡Es de mala suerte!— exclamo Junet a viva voz, siendo escuchada por algunos presentes que le hicieron señas que le bajara el volumen.

La joven se avergonzó.

—No te preocupes Junet, en realidad, pensaba devolvérselo a Athena, no me trae buena energía — dijo Shaina

—será lo mejor… si quieres compramos una tela en Rodorio y elaboramos algo para ti ¿Qué dices?— pregunto Junet.

—No es mala idea, aunque no se nada de costura— dijo la Saint de Ofiuco

—yo tengo algunas nociones en la materia, no te preocupes, acá lo que importa es tu felicidad amiga…— contesto Marín…

—Amigas ¿cómo han estado?— dijo el Patriarca apareciéndose en medio de ellas de repente y dirigiéndose a Shaina —te necesito en mi despacho, solo será un momento…

La joven asintió.

…

—Han mejorado el material del Santuario ¿eh?— dijo Dokho de Libra quien esa mañana había llegado al Santuario, tomando lugar al lado de Shaka.

— ¿Eh?— contesto Virgo algo sorprendido, sin quitar sus ojos del escenario —así es… me he enamorado de la flor más bella del santuario de Athena

Al fondo sonaba la música, y la voz de Jeruza, guitarra en mano, era muy dulce y difícil de sustraerse a ella, la joven estaba interpretando el tema "Phantom of the Opera" Junto a un cantante masculino invitado por Saori esa noche, seguidos por Orfeo de Lira como músico líder acompañados por una orquesta.

 _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

—Esa chica te roba el aliento… ¿cómo se llama?—pregunto el Santo de Libra.

—Jeruza, se llama Jeruza, aspirante a Santo de Bronce de Aglaya, no sé si algún día será mía, ella está en pareja con Shura de Capricornio…

—mmm pero ese muchacho anda en otras entretenciones, parece que le habla muy cerquita a esa otra joven— dijo el chino señalando a donde estaban Shura, Death y Afro junto a Geist.

Shura de capricornio estaba tomando por la cintura a Geist, hablándole al oído, Shaka al ver esto se sorprendió muchísimo ¿estará pensando en engañar a Jeru?

—yo de ti, no dejaba a esa hermosa flor en manos de ese patán…es solo un consejo, adiós voy a saludar a mi alumno Shiryu— dijo Dokho retirándose de allí.

…

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hace ratísimo no sabía de ustedes!— dijo Geist tomando de los hombros a Deathmask y Shura

— ¡preciosa! —Contesto el español— ¡tú no te dejas ver más por aquí! —Dijo tomándola de la cintura — _¿cómo te han tratado eh? ¿Has repetido nuestra experiencia con otros amantes querida?_

—¡ahh que cosas dices Shura!— contesto la joven Amazona de los abismos, completamente sonrojada.

—deberíamos repetir ¿no crees? Bueno no creo que a tu Jeru le moleste ¿verdad Shura?— agregoa modo de broma Deathmask.

Shura se encontraba extrañado, pues aún no había captado la presencia de Jeruza en aquel lugar. Algo extraño en él. ¿Acaso no estaba dándose cuenta que ella estaba justo en frente de todos?

Aunque no era una disparatada lo que estaba sucediéndole, de hecho parecía que nadie podía reconocerla, después de su encuentro con Athena horas antes, su aspecto había cambiado, así como su voz, y a excepción de Shaka que la conocía muy bien nadie más parecía reconocerla.

Jeruza ataviada en su elegante vestido color esmeralda, lucia mayor, su cuerpo lucia más exuberante, su pecho más generoso y menos infantil, ella tenía puesto un hermoso antifaz de encaje que ocultaba su rostro, la esencia de su cosmos había cambiado, volviéndose más poderoso, su voz sonaba más adulta, por eso costaba trabajo reconocerla.

Shaka por su parte, la reconoció tan pronto la vio pisar el escenario, el Santo de la sexta casa se perdió en el mar de belleza que Jeruza le representaba, estaba enamorado sin lugar a dudas… imaginaba que la secuestraba, que la llevaría lejos del Santuario, ellos siendo dos personas completamente normales compartiendo su vida, envejeciendo juntos, teniendo un par de hijos.

— _¡cielos Shaka! ¡Ya es demasiado! ¡Estás perdido! ¡Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste! ¡Te condenaras al Hades por esto!—_ pensó, mientras se reprendía por pensar de la manera que estaba haciéndolo.

…

La escena de Shura, riendo con Geist y Death, no pasó desapercibida para Jeruza, pero mientras estaba en el escenario, no podía sobresaltarse de ninguna manera, aunque su corazón se estrujara de celos.

— _¿Por qué Shura esta tan contento con otra mujer?_ —Pensaba mientras finalizaba su concierto bajando del escenario tras bastidores, se quitó su antifaz y se sobó la frente ¿Quién era ella? ojala no estuviera en los planes pervertidos de su novio…

— _Shura se volvió loco_ — pensó con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Caminó para unirse a la fiesta, ansiaba con toda el alma buscar a Junet, hace mucho tiempo no la veía.

La música cambio, dando lugar a ritmos más adecuados para bailar en parejas…

En su camino se encontró con Milo de Escorpión que estaba acompañado por Camus de Acuario.

— ¿Milo?

— ¿Disculpa señorita?... — contesto el joven, quien le costó mucho trabajo reconocerla, el timbre en la voz de Jeruza se volvió más maduro— ¿Jeruza?

— ¿tan diferente me veo?—

—no solo te vez diferente, te escuchas diferente— contesto el Escorpión.

—te lo agradezco mucho y dime, ¿arreglaste tus cosas con Shaina?

—sí Jeruza, le encanto la canción que me enseñaste… no se me da tan mal eso de la música, pero bueno, no podría superarte jamás—

—Milo —interrumpió Camus, con un tono seco en su voz— Quiero bailar con Jeruza…

La joven lo miro y sin ella alcanzar a reaccionar siquiera, la arrastró a la pista de baile donde se encontraban las demás parejas, el francés la tomaba tan fuerte de la muñeca, que la joven soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, Camus aferró su pesada y fría mano en la cintura delicada de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él.

— ¿¡qué te pasa a ti!? ¡No seas bruto!— vociferó la joven que se estaba sintiendo muy incómoda con esta situación.

—No recordaba que también tuvieras pechos…—dijo Camus mirando el pronunciado escote de Jeruza— siempre creí que eras una _tablita_ … Nalgona torpe.

Al ritmo del vals bruscamente, Camus dio varios giros con la joven, ante sus palabras y actitud grosera, Jeruza lo miró con enojo.

— ¿Sabes que Jeruza? ven conmigo a un lugar más privado— le dijo, irradiando en su mirada violeta, repulsión hacia la joven.

— ¡Vah! ¡Contigo no voy ni a la tienda de la esquina! —Contesto ella —si me disculpas, necesito buscar a alguien y no quiero que pongas tus manos sobre mí, nunca más…

—Vamos Jeruza, no te hagas la tonta, te acuestas con tu dos noviecitos y te enojas conmigo porque pongo mis manos aquí— dijo el francés en forma sarcástica, con una sonrisa turbulenta, atestando sobre Jeruza una fuerte nalgada.

— ¡suficiente! ¡Estas insultándome y no voy a tolerarlo más!— vocifero Jeruza — si no te pego una cachetada como mereces, es porque estamos en frente de todos aquí…

Camus arrastro a Jeruza hasta un balcón cercano para estar a solas con ella,

— ¿Qué dijiste que ibas a hacer? Si te atreves a tocarme, niña pecosa y horrible, te encierro en mi sarcófago de hielo, y hablo muy enserio, yo no soy como los demás dorados a los que no sé qué clase de hechizo les hiciste bruja espantosa, pero una cosa te digo— Camus la tomo fuerte del brazo enterrando sus afilados dedos en la piel perlada y delicada de Jeruza causándole dolor, acercándola a su rostro— no te acerques a Milo nunca más, olvídate que existe, no causes más problemas a Shaina, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi amigo, te hare un lindo ataúd de hielo, y decorare mi casa con tu linda figura…

— ¡vea este! ¿Amenazándome? Además no acabas de decir que soy fea… mire una cosa señor brabucón, el problema que tuve fue con Milo, no contigo, yo a él lo veo como a un amigo no más, si usted está enamorado de él y tiene celos, no es mi problema, yo no me ofendo con los homosexuales…

Las palabras de Jeruza ofendieron totalmente a Camus…

—no seas estúpida, no me vayas a hacer demostrarte ahora que no soy homosexual, ya que contigo moriría de asco, no me gustan zorras…

Con furia la joven encendió su cosmos concentrándolo en la mano, para lanzar una potente cachetada a aquel descarado por su insulto, sin embargo Camus la detuvo con suma facilidad y concentrando su cosmos, congelo la mano de Jeruza.

Presa del dolor, llorando, la joven se apartó de él...

— ¿¡Que te he hecho a ti!? ¡A ustedes los dorados debí haberles hecho algo muy malo en vidas pasadas para que me traten tan mal! — decía chillando la joven tratando inútilmente de frotar el brazo para descongelarlo, cosa que resultaba contraproducente..

—Milo y Shaina van a casarse, es una advertencia, lo que sientes en el brazo, lo sentirás en todo tu cuerpo…— dijo abandonándola…

Jeruza procedió a calentarse con su propio cosmos…—como duele, mi hueso, ¡maldito Caballero de Acuario!…

…

La noche estaba más esplendida que nunca, siempre la presencia de Athena hacia que todo en aquel lugar fuera más especial, sin lugar a dudas era su palacio…

Contemplar la luna era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la diosa, sobre todo cuando se encontraba tensa…

Se acariciaba el vientre con ternura, tratando de apaciguar los nervios que le producía el saber de su estado, y pensando en cómo iba a trasmitírselo a Saga.

—es una luna preciosa… ¿No crees?—

Al escuchar su voz inconfundiblemente ronca, Saori se volvió hacia el mayor de los gemelos que estaba recostado en una columna de estilo griego, con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano, portando su majestuosa armadura dorada.

— ¡Saga!

—esta mañana le di mi reporte falso a Mu— dijo— aunque no volverás a temer, porque es mejor tomar distancia, como bien sabes, ahora mi lado oscuro toma forma y no quiero lastimarte, además tu andas con Julián…

—sigues con ese cuento, deja ya ese pretexto Saga, tú ya no quieres estar conmigo, te parezco tonta e insoportable…

—Saori, no digas eso, yo te amo, pero piensa bien, tú tienes razón, somos de mundos diferentes, no podremos llevar una vida normal… siempre debemos escondernos como delincuentes.

— ¡Saga yo me escaparía contigo a donde me lo pidas!—

—no digas tonterías Saori, no te das cuenta que este es _tu_ Santuario, que adentro estas _tus_ caballeros, yo poseo un lado maligno que querrá aprovecharse de tu posición, recuerda por culpa de quien hubo tanto derramamiento de sangre innecesaria, durante la batalla de las doce casas… y yo como caballero debo protegerte, ya trasgrediste las leyes divinas al darle a todos tus caballeros la oportunidad de una nueva vida, no sigamos haciéndonos esto.

—Saga, yo te amo como eres, a mí no me importa Arles, aprenderé a amarlo hace parte de ti, y todo lo tuyo es adorable para mí, sabré manejarlo.

El dorado de Géminis tomo a la diosa por la cintura y la abrazo tiernamente, algo en ese abrazo fue diferente para él, el cosmos de ella se sentía algo extraño, como si fueran varios seres, otros cosmos diminutos salían a flote y él no lo entendía… pero Saori sí capto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Saga aunque se quedó callada… a su tiempo se lo dirá todo.

…

— ¡No puede ser!— salió Shaina con el llanto a flor de piel del despacho del Patriarca— ahora que he arreglado las cosas con Milo, me pasa esto ¡por que!

La joven con la cara entrapada en llanto, corrió en busca de consuelo donde Marín. Pero se tropezó con Milo.

— ¡Mi amor!— dijo el tomándola en sus brazos— ¿¡qué te pasa!?

…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Buenas noches (aunque está amaneciendo XD) otro capítulo más para acercarse al gran final… la Cancion Dressed in White, pertenece a King Diamond, del álbum Fatal Portrait, la puse en este episodio como guiño al fic Cocoon, de mi amiga Mitsu, haciendo alusión a su Saori Perversa y en total contraposición con la Saori que manejo en este fic.**

 **Para Saga Dreamer… Jeruza x Shaka… Shaka x Jeruza… jejeej huelo shipeo jejeje vamos a ver qué sucede con este par.**

 **No siendo más, les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en mi Pagina en Facebook: Eville de capricornio fanfics y fanarts, allí pueden hallar más info sobre este fic y otros proyectos, enterarse mejor de los personajes, ver mis dibujos, y alguno que otro meme…**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gustó, sé que muchos lectores no les gusta, y respeto la posición de todos, adoro conocer sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana y un fraternal abrazo a todos!**

 **Eville.**


	40. Cap 40 este hombre parece un dios

**Los personajes perteneces a Masami Kurumada, esto lo escribo para mero entretenimiento.**

 **Cap 40**

" **este hombre es como un dios"**

…

Iba avanzando poco a poco, la joven Jeruza fue recuperando la movilidad en su brazo congelado por Camus, aunque el frio y el dolor permanecían allí, se asustó al pensar que si el francés hubiese utilizado un porcentaje más alto de su verdadero poder, ella habría quedado sin su extremidad para siempre.

— _¡maldito Camus! Por poco me deja incapacitada para volver a tocar mi guitarra…_

En realidad se estaba cansando de cuestionarse el porqué del proceder de los Santos Dorados hacia ella, en esos momentos solo busca a Junet para saludarla y desaparecerse de ese lugar, después de lo de Camus, ella no se sentía en confianza ni animada para seguir de fiesta.

A medida que caminada, pronto escucho un par de voces, eran de un hombre y una mujer…

— _dime una cosa… ¿tú de verdad amas a esa mocosa tan joven? tú necesitas una mujer de verdad querido…_

— _que sea joven o no, creo que no es asunto tuyo…_

— _¿qué te da ella que yo antes no? recuerdas lo ardientes que solíamos ser Shura, lo hacíamos en todas partes…_

— _**¡Shura!—**_ pensó Jeruza — _esa mujer ¿acaso es alguien de su pasado?_

— _¡vamos Geist joder!_

Efectivamente las sospechas de Jeruza eran confirmadas, Geist al parecer había tenido una relación amorosa con Capricornio, probablemente cuando ella aún no había llegado al Santuario, el verdadero problema era, que algo se estaba cocinando entre ellos dos…

El corazón de la joven de larguísima cabellera marrón, se estrujó de celos.

— _¡vamos Shura! ¡Mira esto! —_

Geist estaba pasada de copas y Shura también había bebido algo esa noche.

La Joven Amazona de los abismos, procedió a quitarse el corsé en frente de Shura, quien tampoco perdía detalle de la hermosa figura de su exnovia.

— _yo conozco a esa Jeruza, ella no tiene nada de esto… ¡Shura Tómame!_

— _Vamos Geist, ¡estás loca!_

— _¡no te resistas mi amor!, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Recuerdas la tarde apasionada junto a Deathmask? Yo nunca olvide como me hicieron sentir… ¡una verdadera mujer! Yo siempre te complacía en todo…—_ de manera compulsiva, Geist se acercó al rostro de Shura y colgándose del cuello de él, besó la boca del español, quien intentaba oponerse, sin mucha resistencia, hace tiempo que no recordaba como los besos de Geist eran tan excitantes.

— **¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR!** — grito Jeruza, quien lo había visto todo, sus ojos se entraparon en lágrimas, Aun enredado entre los brazos de Geist, a Shura de capricornio le costó mucho trabajo reconocer a la mujer que estaba en frente de ellos…

— ¿Jeru? — Pregunto algo confundido por la "nueva" apariencia de su novia— ¡Jeruza espera, no es lo que estás pensando!—

— ¡Shura traidor!—

— ¡Espera Jeru, hablemos!— y forcejeando con Geist — ¡joder Geist! ¡Suéltame!

La joven ofendida, se escabullo entre la gente, y apagando su cosmos se perdió entre la multitud…

Salió por el costado oriental del gran Salón hacia los balcones de esa área.

Finalmente hallo un banco donde pudo sentarse…

— ¡Estos zapatos!—decía ella entre sollozos con los pies destrozados y maltratados por los incomodos tacones, a los que obviamente no estaba acostumbrada — ¿¡Por qué Shura!?

Ahora que Jeruza lo pensaba más claro, llego a imaginarse que lo que había pasado entre ellos y Shaka, podía tratarse de un pretexto que tenía Shura de tener disculpas para buscar amantes, aunque esa solo era su teoría. De alguna forma, pensaba que su novio quería someterla.

La joven se acostó en el frío suelo, con la mirada perdida en el techo…

— _Me está hartando toda esta situación…—_ pensó la jovencita.

Shura de capricornio finalmente pudo hallarla, al verla acostada en el suelo, se acercó, y se paró en frente de ella.

—Jeruza… por favor perdóname, no pude reconocerte, estas demasiado cambiada, no sé qué paso contigo…y vaya que tu modus operandi funciona, que hoy en la mañana ni cuenta me di cuando viniste para acá… escondes muy bien tu cosmos querida—

— ¿Por eso te enredaste en los brazos de esa otra mujer Shura?— Jeruza sin verlo, seguía con la mirada fija al techo— ¿Quién es?

—Geist y yo solíamos tener una relación hace tiempo, pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros Jeru…—

—Mentiroso…en fin— la joven cerro los ojos — de ustedes los dorados, ya nada me sorprende, esta noche no ha sido muy buena para mí, en definitiva, solo encima de un escenario soy libre de todos ustedes.

— ¡Jeruza joder! ¿No te has visto? ¡Estas irreconocible!

La jovencita, se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, Shura tomo lugar al lado de ella, para observarla más en detalle, el español noto como el cuerpo de su novia había cambiado casi que por completo, y al observar el escote de Jeruza, noto lo inevitable, su busto estaba más generoso.

Shura no pudo evitar mordiese el labio inferior, estaba frente a una bellísima mujer,

—Jeru no sé qué te paso, pero estas demasiado hermosa— dijo el tomándola de la cintura intentando posar su mano en uno de los pechos de ella.

Llena de furia, la joven le lanzo una cachetada a Shura.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme traidor!— vocifero Jeruza, mirándolo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Sin contener la rabia que le producía el ser golpeado por una mujer, la tomó de los hombros y la agito fuertemente...

— ¡que te dije de pegarme Jeruza!

— ¡suéltame Shura!

— ¡ninguna mujer levanta su mano contra mí y se queda así de tranquila Jeruza! ¡Y tú no eres ninguna excepción!— decía el Santo de capricornio forcejeando con su novia.

— ¡Suéltame Shura, me lastimas! ¡No tienes derecho!

En medio del forcejeo con su novio, una de las tirillas que sostienen el vestido se aflojo hacia un lado, dejando libre uno de los senos de la joven, el guardia de la décima casa, se encendió al ver esto.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Jeru me vuelves loco!— dijo el, tratando de besarla por la fuerza.

— ¡Basta Shura! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo! ¡Estas completamente enloquecido y has bebido mucho!

Al tratarse de un Santo dorado, la fuerza de Shura era infinitamente mayor que la de Jeruza, a años luz, a Shura no le tomo mucho trabajo, levantar a Jeruza de la cintura, y colocarla en el barandal del balcón, una vez hizo esto, toqueteo los senos de ella sin ninguna delicadeza, enterrando sus dedos en las delicadas protuberancias de Jeruza, tironeando de ellos, causándole dolor.

La joven sonrojada, volvió a pegarle.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ SHURA! ¡NO TE SOPORTO MAS! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO LUJURIOSO, NO ERES MI SHURA! ¡EL QUE AMO! ¡A TI NO TE CONOZCO!

Esta vez, la cachetada fue tan fuerte que el impacto alcanzo a reventar los labios de Shura.

El joven español la miró lleno de furia…

— ¡zorra! ¡Tú te atreves a reclamarme, cuando sé que tú y Shaka se revolcaron toda la noche!

— ¡entre Shaka y yo no existe nada! ¡Él nunca me ha tocado!— exclamo la joven, cuando de repente vino a su mente aquel extraño sueño donde un ángel con la forma de Shaka la besaba en sus labios…— _o eso creo_ — pensó.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron de frente mirándose el uno al otro, Shura se sobaba toscamente la boca para limpiar la sangre que brotaba de sus labios producto de la cachetada que recibió de Jeruza.

—En circunstancias similares nos conocimos Shura…— dijo la joven asomándose a la cortina donde se encontraba el gran salón —en ese entonces yo entrenaba con Junet, llevaba un traje de sirvienta llevando bebidas a los invitados de la fiesta, y allí te conocí a ti…

Flashback

" _ **Jeruza estaba allí, con una bandeja en sus manos, repartiendo bebidas a los invitados, y obviamente con sus ojos y oídos clavados en Milo, del cual escucho todo lo que dijo, se quedó allí con su carita cubierta por un antifaz negro de la cual apenas podía asomarse un par de lágrimas, de saber que su amorcito, sentía celos de otra.**_

 _ **\- ¡aquí lo que falta es más alcohol! ¡Así que ya regreso!- salió el dorado de Capricornio a buscar las bebidas y en su trayecto tropezó con la aun distraída Jeruza la cual casi derrama la bandeja encima de él.**_

 _ **-¡hay! ¡Pero porque interrumpes mis pensamientos, maldito torpe! ¿¡Es que no tienes ojos!?-le grito Jeruza.**_

 _ **-¡Vahh y que tal esta mocosa igualada!- le respondió Shura -además ¿no deberías estar repartiendo bebidas?, ¡de echo necesito esto!- y tomando la bandeja de Jeruza con las bebidas, agregó -¡préstame esto para acá! ¡Antes que lo eches a perder! ¡Eres un desastre, ya todos lo saben en el Santuario!**_

 _ **Jeruza se puso roja y enojada le respondía al caballero de Capricornio -es mi maldito problema y lárgate que invades mi espacio personal además me tapas el cielo! (Refiriéndose a Milo) ¡quítate, quítate!**_

 _ **-¡Fiuuu! ¡Ya veo otra admiradora de nuestro casanova!, ¡ja ja ja ja!- le respondió Capricornio en tono burlón.**_

 _ **Shura volvió a sus dos amigos, con las bebidas.**_

 _ **\- mira amigo – reía Shura dirigiéndose a Milo- aquí le manda una bebida la nenita que esta allá parada con cara de mensa- señalando con el dedo a Jeruza."**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—todo empezó entre nosotros en este mismo salón Jeru, tú estabas enamorada de Milo, y yo solo quería que te olvidaras de el— contesto Capricornio más tranquilo.

—Ustedes los dorados me odian, eso lo sé, en algún momento los dioses tendrán que revelarme el por qué— dijo Jeruza sobándose y rascándose el brazo aun dolorido por el ataque de Camus…

— ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Jeru yo te amo!—

—No es cierto… Shura, cuando uno ama a alguien, protege a esa persona por encima de todo, como el bien más preciado, tu dejaste que Shaka me tomara y con eso, tu satisfacías un deseo carnal, pero a mí me destruiste, ya no puedo confiar en ti… así mismo podrías decirme que quieres que este con otra mujer y así tu tener pretextos para tener amantes…

— ¡Jeru por favor! ¡Tú aceptaste entregarte a nosotros dos sin ninguna queja! ¡Hasta lo disfrutaste!

— ¡por supuesto que lo acepte! ¡Y me arrepiento! ¡Ahora yo no sé qué hacer! Shura no puedo vivir sin alguno de los dos, ¿ _no entiendes?_ …estoy enamorada de ambos y eso no es algo bueno.

—no es bueno, mi Jeru, no puedes si no, elegir a uno solo,

Shura se paró frente a ella, allí estaba el, como la primera vez que se vieron, con su reluciente Armadura de Capricornio, el aroma que el emanaba de su cuerpo, era muy masculino y embriagador para la joven que aún se sentía fuertemente atraída a ese español, tan fuerte era su atracción que, si se tratara solo de sus impulsos se hubiese entregado carnalmente allí mismo sin importar nada más… pero eso ya era algo que la estaba hartando.

— ¡Jeru aquí estas!— se escuchó otra voz en el pasillo,

— ¡ _Shaka!—_ pensó Jeruza, llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida.

El santo de Virgo lentamente se acercó a donde se encontraba la joven pareja.

— ¿Qué te dije de no volver a ver a Jeru?— dijo lacónico Shura.

— ¡no puedes decidir por mi Shura! ¡Shaka sigue siendo mi mejor amigo!—

Ambos jóvenes caballeros se encontraban nuevamente frente a ella.

— ¡Jeru! ¿¡Que es eso!? ¿¡Que te paso en el brazo!?— exclamo Virgo al ver el brazo de la joven completamente amoratado.

Shura no se había fijado antes en ese detalle, en cuanto vio lo que le había pasado a su novia, se sintió miserable, de pensar que Shaka notaba cosas que el no.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Jeruza?— pregunto el español algo avergonzado, por que antes no había notado que su novia estaba seriamente lastimada…

—Tuve un pequeño percance con Camus…nada importante, fue un accidente—

—Jeru por favor deja de decir mentiras…—sentencio Virgo— esto fue un ataque, tu sabes comunicarte con tu cosmos ¿qué paso?¿por qué no me llamaste?

—Camus no quiere que vuelva acercarme a Milo, para él, yo soy la causante de todos los problemas del Santuario—suspiro la joven— ya hace falta que me diga que si hay guerra santa es por mi culpa…—agrego soltando una triste risita infantil.

" _todo lo malo del santuario pasa por culpa de Jeruza"_ se repetía así misma esa frase…

La joven se alejó de sus compañeros, cual autómata, dejándolos atrás.

—Shura por una vez en la vida, es mejor dejar a Jeru en paz, creo que los dos hemos ejercido mucha presión sobre ella ¿no crees?—

En sus pensamientos, Capricornio por fin admitía que sus intenciones lujuriosas habían dañado a su novia, extrañando aquellos gentos ocurrentes de ella, ahora aunque estaba más linda que nunca, era un mar de tristeza.

—Shaka, tienes razón, no voy a presionarla más, me he portado como un completo animal esta noche y no quise escucharla, además ella vio cuando Geist me besó, ella sufre y es mi culpa, siempre quise protegerla y hacerla feliz, pero no pude conseguirlo….

— ¡Shura!—exclamo Shaka sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo su semblante cambio— lo que no entiendo es por qué Camus la agredió

— ¡ah! ¡Ese malnacido va a lamentar haber visto la luz del día! ¡Levantar su cosmos en contra de una jovencita! ¡Acá en medio de esta fiesta no hace nada! Pero en cuanto lo vea en el Coliseo… — gruño Capricornio.

— ¡Shura por favor! ¡Acabas de _besar_ a otra mujer! ¡Le hiciste más daño a Jeruza, que el hielo de Camus! Sin embargo si es mejor que hablemos con él, esto es muy extraño, ya que entre ellos no existe ninguna interacción, él no tiene ningún motivo para dañarla…

…

En medio de aquel dulce abrazo, Saga se sentía algo nervioso. Estaban en una situación donde fácilmente podrían ser sorprendidos.

—Saori, es mejor marcharme, si nos ven juntos esta noche, comenzarán a sospechar de nosotros…

Para Saga de Géminis, era imposible apartarse de su princesa, no importaba cuan enojado pudiera estar con ella, el dulce semblante que esbozaba esa noche era muy especial para él, aunque no lo comprendía, jamás la había visto así,

Saori tenía las mejillas rosadas y su mirada expresaba una infinita ternura que su amante jamás había visto en ella.

—A estas alturas Saga, a mi poco me importa lo que puedan pensar o si nos encuentran…yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por estar a tu lado, no quiero que te sientas inseguro.

La joven acaricio las mejillas del apuesto caballero, quien tomo su pequeña mano y beso su palma.

—mi diosa, igualmente temo por ti, y por mi hermano Kanon…

— ¿Por qué Kanon?

—Mi hermano es la única persona que sabe de lo nuestro, siempre lo ha sabido, y temo que lo tilden de traidor por mi culpa…

—entiendo Saga, no quiero ocasionarle problemas a tu hermano, puedes irte, pero prométeme que nos veremos otra vez…necesito decirte una cosa muy importante, pero no puede ser hoy, no es el momento ni el lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en unos días en Cabo Sounión?

—de acuerdo Saga, así será, mientras me habitúo nuevamente a mis labores en el Santuario.

Ambos amantes se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo besándose apasianadamente, Saga la estrujó en sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarla jamás. Nuevamente, sintió pequeños cosmos que salían de Athena, no era el cosmos de su diosa y esto le parecía inexplicable.

Saga nuevamente se integró a la fiesta con su hermano Kanon quien se encontraba hablando con Deathmask y Afrodite de Piscis.

…

Shaina bebió algo, antes de hablarle a Milo acerca de su encuentro con el Patriarca.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _**¿Shaina cómo has estado?— saludo Mu a la amazona de la Cobra, tomando un gran libro dela biblioteca de su despacho.**_

— _ **realmente bien, las cosas con Milo se arreglaron y eso me tiene feliz…**_

— _ **Veo…— dijo Mu con su expresión totalmente parca, sentándose en su gran escritorio forrado en cuero, y del cajón sacando unos espejuelos, limpiándolos y acercándolos al libro para ver mejor.**_

— _**¿quisiera saber en qué puedo servir, excelencia?**_

 _ **Mu de Aries, observo de pies a Cabeza a la Saint de Ofiuco, no era su proceder habitual el escanear a las mujeres de esa manera, pero quería cerciorarse que Shaina fuera la mujer perfecta para la misión a la que se comprometió.**_

— _**¡Ejem! —Carraspeo— Shaina, hace unos días, han venido unos hombres desde los Estados Unidos, buscando ayuda en este Santuario, en Latinoamérica, existe una banda criminal que exporta narcóticos y estupefacientes a todo el mundo, en Estados Unidos esto se convirtió en un problema de salud pública, en un comienzo quise hacerme al margen de la situación, sin embargo, el cabecilla líder de esa organización tiene nexos con mafias griegas y el resto de Europa, este sujeto al parecer es muy escurridizo, y ha asesinado de las formas más crueles a gente inocente, siendo así, procedí a ayudar.**_

 _ **Shaina ladeo su cabeza sin entender.**_

— _ **Disculpe excelencia ¿y qué tengo que ver con esta situación?**_

— _ **Shaina, al parecer este hombre gusta mucho de las bellas mujeres, y pensé que tu serias perfecta para infiltrarte entre las chicas que frecuenta este delincuente, tu misión en sí, es de inteligencia, debes colaborar brindando información que conduzca a la captura de este hombre, de ninguna manera debes usar tu cosmos contra él.**_

 _ **El semblante de Shaina se ensombreció por completo, Mu la iba a enviar a un lejano país…**_

— _**¿Cuánto tiempo deberé estar fuera?— dijo tragando saliva, el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta la estaba exasperando, después de todo acababa de reconciliarse con Milo, y pensar en un repentino viaje, la entristecía de sobremanera.**_

— _ **Eso no lo sé Shaina, esas misiones pueden durar días, o largos meses, dependiendo de muchos factores, entre otras cosas debes aprender a ganarte la confianza de ese sujeto, involucrarte con él, hasta donde más puedas.**_

— _**¡de ninguna manera pienso acostarme con un hombre!—protesto la cobra.**_

— _ **Tranquila, eso no será necesario, pero si debes seducirlo, tú eres una mujer muy hermosa y estoy seguro que lo harás bien, en unos días partirás así que alista tus cosas… ya puedes marcharte.**_

 _ **A la joven no le gusto para nada, esta noticia, sabía que Mu ya había tomado una decisión con ella y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Ni aunque se lo suplicara.**_

 _ **La Saint de ofiuco salió del despacho de Mu, muerta de rabia y tristeza...**_

 _ **El Patriarca pudo percibir la insatisfacción de ella al escuchar un fuerte portazo.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Mi amor ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Me preocupas— decía Milo, quien junto a Camus, trataban de consolar a Shaina, sin embargo ella no quería hablar…

—Me quiero marchar a mi casa Milo— dijo

—Yo te acompañare, de ninguna manera quiero dejarte ir así…—y dirigiéndose a Camus—por favor amigo, discúlpame, pero mi novia no se encuentra nada bien..

—No te preocupes, ocúpate de ella—contesto el francés, dedicándole una sonrisa a Shaina.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del templo, en silencio total, descendieron por las escalinatas que conducen a los templos, Milo tomó la capa de su armadura y la colocó sobre su mujer intuyendo que tenía frio al verla tiritar.

Cuando menos pensaron, largos minutos trascurrieron, Milo, moría por saber que tenía tan triste a su novia, pero no quería presionarla a hablar si no estaba en el ánimo correcto para hacerlo.

Pronto llegaron al recinto de las Amazonas y el Escorpión se adentró con ella a su cabaña, la joven fue a su alcoba a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Milo preparaba una infusión para ella.

—Shaina, por favor tomate esto, y duerme mi amor, estas muy cansada—

La joven asintió…aunque en realidad no quisiera dormir, no quería cerrar sus ojos, al hacerlo sentiría que perdía segundos de estar al lado de su amado.

—Milo, por favor no te vayas, acompáñame—

—Mi amor, no te preocupes, aquí estaré para lo que necesites…—

—necesito que me abraces es todo…

…

Junet y Marín se encontraban hablando muy animadas con los santos de bronce, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki, y con ellos también se encontraban Dokho quien se unió a ellos con Aioria que venía acompañando a Marín y Camus quien después de que Milo se marchó fue a saludar a su alumno Hyoga.

— ¿Maestra?— pregunto Jeruza con cautela.

Al volverse a la chica que le hablaba, a Junet de camaleón, le costó mucho trabajo distinguir a su exalumna.

— ¡Jeruza! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Como cambiaste estas preciosa! ¿Así que eras tú quien cantaba en el escenario? ¡Estas irreconocible!

—así es maestra, hoy recibí una bendición de nuestra Diosa, pero no sabía que me veía tan diferente.

— ¡pero no está mal, Jeruza en serio!, puedo ver que albergas un poder enorme y toda tu estas cambiada… ¿así que serás un Santo de bronce después de todo?

—así parece, aunque dicen que mi oponente se está preparando bastante para enfrentarse a mí por la armadura de Aglaya.

—Ven hija, únete a nosotros, estos chicos que ves conmigo, son los Santos de Bronce, así que debes familiarizarte con ellos, serán tus compañeros de armas…mira, ellos son: Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y a Shun que ya lo conoces…

—lo suficiente maestra, —contesto Jeruza picarona. Junet se sonrojo, recordando cuando ella los sorprendió con Shun teniendo relaciones en su cabaña.

La joven no se estaba sintiendo bien, su brazo le estaba doliendo en demasía y ya no podía ocultarlo, los gestos de molestia en su rostro y su mano tratando de frotar aquella parte llamaron la atención de Camus quien se hallaba hablando con su alumno Hyoga.

Jeruza ya había intentado calentarse con su cosmos, pero este no era tan fuerte como para contrarrestar el frio del caballero de Acuario. Al ver a Camus mirándola con sus helados ojos violeta, ella comenzó a temblar, no por miedo, sino porque el efecto de su ataque, estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo entero.

— _Parece que se me fue la mano con ella, se me olvida que pese a ser aspirante a Santo de bronce, es una mujer delicada_ — pensó el francés haciéndose el de la vista gorda.

—creo que recogeré mis cosas y me iré a buscar abrigo, tengo demasiado frio…—

— ¡Jeruza! —exclamo Junet, ¡espera!

La joven continúo caminando como autómata en medio de la gente… se preguntaba dónde podría pasar la noche, no quería ir al templo de Virgo, sabía que si iba, sucedería lo inevitable entre ella y Shaka, ni mucho menos a Cáncer, y después de la escenita que vio entre Shura y Geist, estaba descartada la casa de Capricornio.

Todo cuanto le sucedió desde su llegada a las doce casas, lo ocultaba a Junet, a Saori o al Patriarca, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué era su palabra, contra la de un Caballero de Oro?

Entre pasos distraída se topó con Saga y Kanon que estaban parados en un discreto lugar hablando de las intimidades del mayor.

—Jovencita, ¿a dónde piensas ir esta noche?— pregunto Kanon

—a tu casa seguro que no…—respondió ella.

—Jeruza…—dijo Saga posando su mano en la espalda de ella— debes ir a tu casa esta noche.

— ¿Cuál casa? Yo no tengo casa Señor…—

—a Cáncer, esa es tu casa, donde vives con tu maestro, el ya retiro ese espejo, confía en mi— dijo el geminiano mayor, con el semblante serio…y se dirigió a su hermano Kanon, quien no paraba de contemplar la belleza de Jeruza, ignorando por completo como ella se frotaba los brazos del frío—Hermano… tú le debes una disculpa a Jeruza…

— ¿Es necesario?—rezongo el gemelo menor — de acuerdo, Jeruza… —dijo el acercándose a ella— quiero que me perdones por las cosas horribles que te dije anoche, lo de que eres preciosa y los dorados quieren… ¡Hay!

Saga pellizco al menor para que no dijera más tonterías.

— ¡hermano! ¡Eso dolió mucho!

—a esta jovencita le duelen más, las burlas de ustedes y su desprecio, mira esto Kanon— dijo Saga tomando en antebrazo helado de Jeruza— esto es obra de Camus, a ustedes les parece gracioso, pero ella sufre.

—ven conmigo Jeruza, iremos donde Athena, tienes que hablar de tus inconformidades, ella no aprobara el mal comportamiento de sus Santos y menos contra una mujer…

—Señor Saga, es usted muy amable, pero no iré a decirle a Athena de mis cosas personales y no meteré en problemas a nadie.

—está bien, como quieras son tus deseos, los respetare, ¿Dónde está tu novio Jeruza?

—en realidad acabamos de pelear, y no quise verlos más ni a él ni a Shaka…

—Ya veo, pero si tu fueras mi novia y estuvieras en el estado que estas, no te dejaría ir, así me rompas la cara a cachetadas— sonrió Saga, Jeruza correspondió aquel gesto que le recordaba a su padre— Shura no es muy delicado con la mujeres, siempre ha sido así, hermano…—dijo dirigiéndose a Kanon— yo iré a casa, tu ¿vienes o te quedas?

— ¡Vamos Saga! ¡La noche es joven! ¿Vas a irte ya?

—no tengo muchos ánimos de quedarme Kanon, además mañana voy a retomar mis actividades en el Santuario, entrenando a los nuevos aprendices y a darle algunas lecciones a esta jovencita.

—de acuerdo hermanito, yo me quedo, quiero divertirme esta noche.

—Jeruza, yo te voy acompañar, te dejo en tu casa y yo me voy a Géminis, Deathmask no creo que llegue tan temprano hoy, así que si necesitas algo más, solo tienes que ir a mi casa, y yo te ayudare.

Al ver el gesto tan generoso de Saga de Géminis, Jeruza se sorprendió mucho, lamentándose del comportamiento de los demás dorados… ¿Por qué no todos podían ser como él? ¿Por qué no había fijado antes en él? ¿Quién era ese hombre hermoso, que como la luz del alba, calentaba su alma con su sola presencia? Sin lugar a dudas, Saga era un Caballero en todo el sentido íngrimo de la palabra.

—Señor, debo ir por mi guitarra, está en una de las habitaciones.

—te acompaño…

Al llegar a la habitación donde se había arreglado en la mañana, Jeruza sentía que su brazo quería reventársele de dolor por el frio, y comenzó a llorar en voz baja…al tiempo que empacaba sus cosas para salir a su casa.

—Jeruza, dijo Saga tomando suavemente el brazo de la joven—esto no se ve nada bien, permíteme.

El Santo de la tercera Casa, encendió su cosmos, y froto el brazo de la joven, ella sentía un calor inmenso que emanaba de la figura de Saga, era impresionante e infinitamente poderoso, el caballero lleno a Jeruza con su calor infinito, aliviando no solo el dolor de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma. Lo que ella sentía con él, era muy similar a lo que sintió con Athena esa mañana, Saga parecía un dios, le inspiraba mucho respeto.

Ambos salieron entre la gente, ella iba tras él, con la mano agarrada, Jeruza se aferraba de esa mano cálida, y Saga le sonreía tiernamente.

Al ver de lejos esto, Shaka y Shura quedaron sorprendidos, el capricorniano, estaba ardiendo de celos, pero el virginiano, conocía mejor a Saga y sabía que el hacia lo que debería hacer cualquier caballero.

— ¿¡qué diablos hace Saga con mi Jeru!?— rezongo latoso Shura

—Es mejor dejarlo así, Shura no creo que sea buena idea ir tras ellos, Jeruza ha tenido demasiado por el día de hoy, es mejor que ella despeje sus pensamientos y tome una decisión— dijo Shaka

—Como digas…— contesto resignado Capricornio.

Al salir del Templo de Athena, Saga envolvió a la joven con su capa y la ayudo con sus cosas, Jeruza no salía de su asombro, ¿Por qué ninguno de los otros era así? ¿Sería por qué Géminis era el mayor de todos ellos?

—fuiste Patriarca de este Santuario, me han dicho…

—Así es jovencita, durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Huy! ¿¡Y que se siente tener poder!? — pregunto entusiasta la joven.

Saga se tornó algo pensativo ante la pregunta de la osada jovencita que llevaba de la mano, durante el tiempo que fue Patriarca del Santuario, hubo un reinado de terror, muchos de los guardianes y aprendices querían desertar y él los había condenado a muerte, cometía toda clase de abusos contra los demás, sintiéndose que el sería capaz de gobernar la tierra.

Durante su periodo de Sumo Sacerdote, también se dio la vida digna de un emperador romano, bebía los mejores vinos, tenía a disposición a las más jóvenes y hermosas doncellas de Grecia, y comía los mejores manjares preparados por los mejores chefs que bajo amenaza debían probar todo en su presencia antes de servírselo.

—No me podía quejar Jeruza— respondió — pero para los demás no fue grato, hubo mucha sangre, Athena tuvo misericordia de mí y me ha dado otra oportunidad.

—debe ser extraño volver de la muerte, a varios les sucedió según tengo conocimiento… ¿Shura fue uno de ellos verdad?

—así es, Shura pereció durante el combate con Shiryu de Dragón, exploto en el espacio.

La joven esbozo un gesto de terror, su Shura se había inmolado, volvió de la muerte por gracia de Athena y ahora era su novio — _que cosa más extraña_ — pensó.

—en el mundo suceden muchas cosas desagradables e inexplicables, a veces es mejor no pensar tanto Jeruza…

—tienes razón…

Para Jeruza era muy difícil creer que Saga haya sido un hombre perverso, cuando todo en él respiraba generosidad y respeto, la joven contemplo su imponente figura que caminaba delante de ella, la hermosa cabellera azul bailando con el viento nocturno, su manera de caminar tan elegante, la armadura de Géminis en su cuerpo armonioso resplandecía como el sol. De la capa que Saga envolvió en su cuerpo, emanaba una exquisita fragancia masculina, que a la joven dejaba anonadada.

—No te pareces a tu hermano aunque sean gemelos…— afirmo la joven.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Jeruza?

—Porque tú jamás me dirías las cosas horribles que me dijo él, lo de las mujeres compartidas… ¿es verdad?

—si Jeruza, aunque suene feo, aquí en el Santuario eso es más común de lo que crees, sobre todo entre la élite dorada de Athena. Eso lo han hecho con varias mujeres dentro y fuera del aquí.

— ¿tú lo has hecho?

—Por supuesto, en confianza contigo, te confieso que mi vida sexual ha sido muy variada, he compartido varias mujeres con mi hermano y mis camaradas, durante mi vida de Patriarca a mi lecho lleve a muchas jovencitas…—Saga se detuvo por un momento para contemplar a Jeruza de pies a cabeza, el guardián de la tercera casa, se sentía un poco extraño.

La joven retrocedió unos pasos, a ver como la apariencia de Saga estaba cambiando progresivamente…

—las niñas como tu eran mis favoritas, las atraía a mí con regalos, y siempre volvían por mas— decía socarronamente con su voz ronca.

— _¡que le está pasando a este Señor, su aspecto está cambiando! ¡Tengo miedo!—_ pensaba Jeruza tragando saliva,

—Señor, pero… ¿alguna vez amaste a alguien?

Ante esa pregunta, Saga volvió en sí, acordándose de Saori. Por supuesto que la amaba, como a ninguna en el mundo.

—Jeruza en estos momentos estoy enamorado, pero es un amor imposible.

La joven sintió alivio al ver que Saga volvía a ser el mismo que antes. ¿Quién podría ser la afortunada joven, dueña de su corazón noble?

— ¿no puedes decirme quién es?

—Lo siento Jeru, es mi secreto, no puedo decírselo a nadie…

— ¿dime una cosa Saga, tu compartirías a esa mujer con tu hermano? ¿Quiénes eran las mujeres que ustedes compartían?

—No Jeruza, a la mujer que amo, no dejaría que nadie le toque siquiera un cabello, eso no lo haces con quien realmente amas, las mujeres que nosotros compartíamos, eran chicas que conquistábamos de una noche o prostitutas que conocíamos en los burdeles de Rodorio. Yo en lo personal me acostaba hasta con tres doncellas al mismo tiempo en una noche.

Jeruza agacho su cabeza en señal de tristeza, ¿eso era lo que ella le representaba a Shura? ¿Acaso había terminado volviéndose una cualquiera para él?

Saga parecía adivinar los pensamientos de Jeruza, sabía que estaba pensando en Shura…

—Shura siempre cometió un gran error, compartir a la novia siempre lo hizo fracasar en sus relaciones, así lo hizo con Geist y por eso no funcionaron, lo celos tarde que temprano terminan haciendo mella en él.

—Yo no significo nada para el…— dijo vagamente Jeruza.

Finalmente llegaron a Cáncer, Jeru no tenía muchas ganar de quedarse sola, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle a Saga que la acompañara.

—bueno, hemos llegado, como vez mi templo de Géminis es allí abajo, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo…

—Mi maestro se va a tardar mucho en llegar ¿verdad?

—conociendo a Máscara yo creo que sí, es mejor que descanses…

—Saga… eres un hombre muy especial, yo creo que las mujeres deben enamorarse de ti con mucha facilidad, ojala que puedas ser feliz con la mujer que amas, porque no tiene a cualquiera.

Saga se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente

—descansa mucho Jeruza, mañana tenemos un día muy fuerte, necesito que entrenes mucho, con Máscara planeamos varios ejercicios para desarrollar tu velocidad.

—Gracias por todo Saga, me has alegrado la noche, eres muy agradable, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, cuenta conmigo, y si deseas decirme quien es la afortunada joven dueña de tu corazón, soy todo oídos, no te juzgare por nada.

El guardián de la Tercera casa sonrió y levanto su mano despidiéndose de Jeruza.

Al llegar a su casa, Saga de géminis, se retiró su armadura y se preparó un baño, pensó en Saori, cuestionándose el por qué estaba tan diferente, porque se sentía tan distinto su cosmos.

— _¿vuelves a distraerte con lindas jovencitas? Sabes que puedes tener a todas las que desees como antes…—_

Nuevamente estaba allí, Arles se reflejaba en el espejo de la gran ducha, tratando de ignorarlo, Saga se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

— _ahora mismo, dentro del cuerpo de Athena tu simiente crece, podrás tener el Santuario bajo tu control nuevamente, ella no se opondrá, al contrario estará dispuesta a entregarte lo que le pidas… ¡tú dominaras la tierra con tu hijo que será un semidiós!_

— ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!?— Exclamo Saga sobresaltándose — ¿acaso podrá ser? ¿El extraño cosmos que sentí no era de Athena?

 _ **Continuara…**_

Buenas tardes, amigas bueno cada vez se van atando nudos en esta historia, que está próxima a su final,

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mitsuryouku que se encuentra de cumpleaños hoy, ojala los pases muy bien rodeados de tus seres amados, y muchas bendiciones para ti. Además nuestro Saga " _le bel homme"_ tuvo más participación

Saludos a Saga Dreamer una de mis más fieles lectoras, me disculpo contigo si no he podido responder tus reseñas, con este cambio de vida, todo se me a puesto patas arriba, antes no sé cómo continuo este fic y no lo he dejado en hiatus…

Por lo demás a todas les deseo que terminen de pasar un lindo fin de semana.

,


	41. Cao41 ladecision de Jeruza

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kuru-Sama, mis escritos solo tienen la intención de entretener.**

 **Cap 41: La decisión de Jeruza**

 _Era una mañana bastante resplandeciente, en el Santuario los tonos sepia teñían el lugar dándole una expresión pintoresca de antaño, la joven de larga cabellera marrón, se colocó su traje de entrenamiento, al parecer su maestro no sabía que ella había pasado la noche allí, y muy de madrugada, ya había salido._

 _Jeruza descendió por las escaleras rumbo al coliseo, con el corazón renovado por los ánimos que anoche Saga le había dado…_

 _Al llegar a la arena, allí estaban ellos…los trece caballeros dorados, todos con sus trajes de entrenamiento entrapados en sudor._

 _Al verla, los ojos de todos se clavaron sobre ella como puñales, la chica se sentía como oveja en una jauría de lobos hambrientos._

— _Buenos días Jeruza…—Dijo Kanon acercándose a ella, acariciando con lascivia su hombro desnudo._

— _¡Ya te dije que no me tocaras!— vocifero Jeruza, retirando la mano de Kanon con violencia._

 _De repente, sintió como otra fría mano, retiraba el bustier de cuero que siempre usaba en sus entrenamientos, dejando al aire sus pechos, ahora más generosos._

— _¡Ya deja de hacerte la estúpida Jeruza! ¡Sabemos cómo te gusta exhibirte delante de nosotros!— le grito al oído Camus, casi dejándola sorda._

 _Con el torso desnudo llena de vergüenza, ante semejante situación humillante, alzo su mirada y allí estaban en frente de ella… Shura de capricornio y Shaka de Virgo, detrás de ellos se escuchaban risas masculinas que se hacían mas insoportables y ensordecedoras para la joven que no sabía si taparse los oídos o seguir cubriendo su desnudez._

 _Las miradas de su novio y su mejor amigo, eran frías como el hielo e indiferentes al dolor que ella estaba experimentando…_

 _Saga parecía al margen de aquella situación, sentado en una de las columnas caídas del Coliseo fumándose un cigarrillo, observando la situación indiferente._

— _¡Ayúdenme! ¡Qué les pasa a todos ustedes! ¡Camus devuélveme mi bustier!— vociferó la joven cubriendo su torso desnudo._

— _¡Vengan muchachos!—exclamo Camus— agárrenla fuerte._

 _Obedeciendo a su mando, lo demás dorados la agarraron de los brazos, Dokho de Libra tomo la malla que tenía puesta la joven y la deslizo hacia abajo de un tirón, dejándola únicamente en panty._

— _¡Athena! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Que van a hacer todos ustedes! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Muéranse! —exclamo la joven a todo pulmón con las lágrimas entrapando su rostro pecoso lleno de vergüenza, y como pudo se soltó de los brazos de Aioria y Afrodita que la sostenían fuerte, para luego tropezar y caer al suelo._

 _Las risas masculinas de los trece caballeros dorados, resonaban en su cabeza, como taladros. Volvió a alzar su mirada, los caballeros dorados parecían bestias endemoniadas queriendo desgarrar su piel hasta dejar sus huesos roídos._

 _Al intentar levantarse la joven, sintió un empujón en su espalda, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo con la cara hacia abajo._

 _Un pesado pie su puso sobre su cabeza, enterrándola en el suelo haciéndola tragar arena._

— _vamos preciosa…—escuchaba la voz de su Shura— mis amigos me han dicho cuanto te desean, si te entregas a ellos ahora mismo, todo esto terminara, no te resistas Jeru._

— _¡No lo hare! ¡Muéranse! ¡Prefiero irme al infierno, antes que yacer con cualquiera de ustedes!— vociferó ella, haciéndoles pistola con el dedo._

 _El cielo de repente se puso oscuro como el inframundo, todo alrededor parecía en ruinas, el lugar era horripilante y mórbido._

 _Camus y Shaka agarraron a la chica de los brazos y la arrastraron por la arena, Jeruza estaba sufriendo daños considerables en su cuerpo, los baches del suelo estaban cortando su piel._

— _¡POR LOS DIOSES QUE HE HECHO!— exclamo la chica, aunque gritara con todo lo que podía nadie la escucharía._

 _Ella cerro los ojos, solo quería que todo acabara allí, Mu de Aries se acercó para curar sus heridas._

— _Ahora puede resistir más— dijo el Patriarca — pueden hacer lo que gusten._

 _Dicho esto la silueta de Mu desapareció._

 _Shura se acercó a ella, tomándola del cabello, le hablo al oído._

— _Mi amor, es mejor que no te resistas, o el sufrimiento será mayor para ti…—_

 _La joven enojada y llena de odio, le lanzo un escupitajo en la cara._

— _¿PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO! ¿POR QUE NO ME MATAN DE UNA VEZ? ¡Y SIGAN CON SUS VIDAS!_

 _Allí desde el suelo acostada, miro perdida al cielo…pensaba en su padre, en lo mucho que lo amaba y no poder despedirse de él… el hielo comenzó a cubrirla desde los pies recorriendo toda su figura..._

— _¡Sera un hermoso trofeo para decorar mi casa! — dijo Camus entre risotadas, sus compañeros le seguían._

 _Esa fue la última frase que escucho, todo se puso negro…_

— _¡esperen! ¡Esperen!_

¡ESPEREN!

De golpe, la joven volvió en sí, aún estaba en su habitación… y prendió la lamparita de noche

— _¡Menos mal fue solo un maldito sueño!—_ pensó.

Entrapada de sudor y agitada se despertó la joven aprendiz, aun angustiada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, producto de los momentos estresantes con los caballeros dorados, Jeruza se dirigió a tomar agua a la cocina y volvió a su cuarto a dormirse…

Horas más tarde, sueño de Jeruza se vio interrumpido por unos ruidos algo sospechosos muy cerca de su habitación, eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada…

— _Mi Maestro ya llego…—_ pensó la joven que se puso nerviosa al sentir que no venía solo…

Al otro lado de la pared donde dormía Jeruza, se escuchaban risas y algunas palabras un poco obscenas.

— _¡preciosa quiero recordar viejos tiempos contigo!—_ decía Deathmask a la amante que había llevado a casa, quien al parecer lo conocía muy bien.

— _¡es una lástima que Shura no haya aceptado venir con nosotros! ¡Anda detrás de esa mocosa Jeruza, no lo perdonare nunca, como se atrevió a rechazarme!—_ dijo la joven acompañante de Máscara.

— ¡ _Olvida a ese par un instante Geist, tú necesitas es un hombre de verdad! ¡Esta noche te devorare viva!_

Al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, Jeruza supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era la misma mujer que beso a Shura esa noche.

— _¿¡todavía se atreve a decir que Shura no se les unió!? ¡Pues que se ha creído!—_ pensó muy enojada.

Los jadeos incesantes placeteros de Geist se escuchaban a retumbar, en el corazón de Jeruza solo se albergaba rabia, ¿Quién se creía esa chica hablando de Shura como si fuera su novio?

Pasó un tiempo más o menos largo, y la joven de larga cabellera marrón, no lograba conciliar el sueño, aun escuchaba risas…

Se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, y al salir de su habitación, azotó la puerta.

— ¡Jeruza!— exclamo Máscara, en medio de la faena — ¡Jeruza ha llegado!

—Mi amor… ¿y eso que? Ni que fuera una niña— decía jadeante Geist toda vez que devoraba el cuello de Máscara con sus húmedos labios— Death, no paremos por favor…—

—tienes razón cariño…—

Ambos amantes continuaron en sus asuntos…

Del otro lado, Jeruza no soportaba la voz de aquella mujer, era la primera vez que le daba tanta rabia que Death estuviera con una amante, ya que la susodicha, no era para nada de su agrado.

Del buró saco su reproductor, y colocándolo en sus orejas, subió el volumen tanto como pudo hacerlo. Quedándose dormida pronto…

…

Saga no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, estaba de madrugada, aun oscuro, escucho la puerta, su hermano Kanon acababa de llegar.

— _no creo que sea prudente hablar con Kanon sobre esto, no en estos momentos…en todo caso, debo hablar con Saori lo más pronto posible, no quiero que nadie se entere ni por accidente, si es que eso es cierto—_ pensó Saga quien estaba dándole una última bocanada de humo al cigarrillo.

En el sofá de la sala estaba el mayor de los gemelos, recostado con la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando música, llevaba únicamente puesto el pantalón de su pijama y unas babuchas, el torso lo llevaba completamente descubierto, puesto que el calor era insoportable, las gotas de sudor se habrían paso, entre los surcos de su tallada figura.

—Saga… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? — dijo Kanon cayéndose de borracho algo risueño por el efecto de todo el alcohol que ingirió esa noche…

— ¡Kanon! ¿Bebiste como para matar un elefante o qué?— le reprendió Saga

— ¡JUMM! ¡Perdí la cuenta realmente, estábamos hablando con Death, Afro… y esta Geist se llevó al cangrejito!—

—Mejor acuéstate hermano, te vez muy mal— el mayor, tomo el brazo de Kanon y lo puso sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a ir hasta su alcoba y recostarlo en la cama, retiro los zapatos del menor y acomodó las almohadas para que estuviera cómodo.

Saga agradeció a los dioses que su hermano estuviera indispuesto, así no le haría preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Sin embargo para él, las cosas estaba resultando difíciles de asimilar, lo que más temía se haría realidad, todos en el Santuario se enteraran tarde o temprano de su romance clandestino con Saori.

" _Necesito decirte una cosa muy importante, pero no puede ser hoy, no es el momento ni el lugar_ ".

Géminis por fin recordó la frase que en la fiesta Saori le dijo, estaba casi seguro que se refería a eso ¿qué otra cosa podía ser tan importante como para no decírsela en este instante?

Aunque moría de ganas de ir corriendo hasta el templo de Athena, quiso esperar a que ella misma le confirme sus sospechas.

El guardián de la tercera casa, se obligó a dormir, quería descansar, y no pensar más de la cuenta.

…

Milo se levantó muy temprano, había pasado la noche velando el sueño de Shaina, preguntándose qué podía haber sucedido con ella para que llorara de la manera en que lo hizo anoche, ¿que pudo haberle dicho el Patriarca?

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un sencillo desayuno para ella, quien ya se estaba duchando. Una vez termino se dirigió a su alcoba y saco su traje de entrenamiento, para ir al Coliseo a encontrarse con sus compañeras, su silencio era sepulcral.

Milo le sirvió el desayuno, mientras ella tenía la vista perdida.

—No tengo hambre mi amor…— contesto ella.

—no te recibiré esa respuesta, Shaina debes comer, más si vas a entrenar, no seas irresponsable…

Sin muchas ganas, la joven metía cucharadas de desayuno a la fuerza en su boca…

—El Patriarca me enviara a una misión lejos de aquí, por tiempo indefinido…— finalmente dijo la Saint de Ofiuco.

— ¡eso no puede ser! —Contesto Milo — ¡acabamos de reconciliarnos! ¡Ahora no soportare que estés lejos!

—Milo…son órdenes del Patriarca nadie debe cuestionarlas.

—Casi te pierdo Shaina, no quiero que vuelva a suceder…—dijo el, sentándose a su lado.

—NO seas bobo, eso no sucederá… pero la misión es la que me preocupa…— Dijo la cobra, sorbiendo algo de jugo— debo irme a un país de Latinoamérica, a colaborar con una institución que lucha contra el crimen organizado, a hacer labores de inteligencia, para capturar al cabecilla líder de una banda que trafica narcóticos a todo el mundo, al parecer el sujeto es un escurridizo y le gustan las mujeres hermosas…debo infiltrarme entre esas mujeres y ganarme su confianza, para ser informante.

La expresión de Milo esbozaba algo de rabia.

— ¡Pero a Mu que le está pasando!— exclamo golpeando la mesa— ¡espero que no tengas que ganarte su confianza de ciertas maneras!

Shaina frunció el ceño

— ¡cómo se te ocurre!

— ¡Prométemelo!— dijo Milo tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un apasionado beso, un se abrazaron en silencio por varios minutos.

Más tarde Shaina, bajo al Coliseo, ya los demás Saints y aprendices estaban entrenando a esa hora.

La Cobra se seguía sintiendo triste, y así se encontró con sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué te sucedió anoche? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?—pregunto Marín preocupada por su amiga.

—Amigas…me asentare un tiempo del Santuario…

…

Saga y Deathmask se encontraban allí mismo con Jeruza, la joven estaba corriendo alrededor del Coliseo como calentamiento, y paso por el lado de Camus y Milo quienes sostenían una conversación y a juzgar por la expresión triste de Milo, Jeruza quería averiguar de qué se trataba, así que se acercó sigilosamente, para no meterse en más problemas…no soportaba ver triste a Milo.

—Shaina se me va, Camus…—dijo el Escorpión, cabizbajo—…se me va lejos, por no sé cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo Milo?

—el Patriarca, la va a enviar lejos a una misión en Latinoamérica…

— ¡ _Latinoamérica! ¡Shaina se va a Latinoamérica!—_ pensó la joven Jeruza— ¡ _OH NO!_

— ¡Jeruza! ¡Ven no te distraigas!

Al darse cuenta que la joven estaba cerca, Camus la miro con desprecio, y Milo le regalo una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

La joven se retiró de allí, y se reunió con su maestro y con Saga.

— ¡deberían enviar a esa tonta por allá, en vez de a Shaina!

—Camus por favor… ¿Cuál es tu bronca contra esa jovencita que no te hizo nada?

—es un ser inferior, no sé por qué recibe tanta atención, además por su culpa tú y Shaina casi rompen y yo…—Camus se detuvo a pensar — _Casi resulto quemado… casi traiciono a mi amigo por culpa de esa pecosa horrible._

—en fin amigo, olvídate de ella, que tampoco es que sea positiva la atención que ha recibido esa pobre jovencita.

Milo y Camus se adentraron en la arena para continuar su entrenamiento aunque el Escorpión pocas ganas tenia.

…

Saga se sentó un rato al lado de Jeruza y Deathmask,

—Jovencita, de resistencia y fuerza te veo muy bien, debes entrenar en presteza, con tu cosmos debes llegar a alcanzar la velocidad del sonido, sin embargo antes hay algo importante que debes hacer, y es despojarte de tus sentimientos, es la única manera de lograrlo. Tus emociones te harán perder, y no podrás ganar tu armadura, es de sobra que tu convivencia con el resto de los dorados no ha sido muy buena, pero no te dejes llevar de tus sentimientos, el enemigo buscara descompensarte, si lo logra significara tu derrota en combate.

—En ese aspecto Saga tiene toda la razón Jeruza—agrego Deathmask—los santos de Athena luchamos por el bien común y no para beneficio propio. Por eso debes hacer a un lado tus sentimientos, si por alguna razón el día de mañana debes enfrentarte a tu novio o mejor amigo a muerte, no puedes dudar en hacerlo.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe ante estas últimas palabras de su maestro, debía ser muy doloroso si eso llegara a suceder, ya que entre los santos de Athena existe cierta hermandad, sin embargo los principios se rigen por encima de los sentimientos.

Pasaron varios días, la joven había estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Saga y de su Maestro Death, en días anteriores, el caballero de Géminis había hecho que Jeruza desarrolle su velocidad haciéndola encender su cosmos al máximo para poder resistir un porcentaje de su "Explosión de galaxias" aunque ella recibía mucho daño, como resultado del duro entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometida, cada día tenía más resistencia al dolor, aunque manejar sus sentimientos no era tarea fácil, los santos de Virgo y de Capricornio no habían hablado con ella en días. Y eso lo echaba mucho de menos…

…

Las Amazonas Marín, Junet, y Shaina bajaron al pueblo de Rodorio en busca de hermosas telas para confeccionar un sencillo vestido para su amiga, eso la tenía más animada a Shaina.

Después de escoger entre organzas, sedas y satines, las tres mujeres se fueron a una heladería para calmar un poco el calor que sentían, debido al sol potente de esa mañana.

—Milo, anoche me propuso que nos casáramos tan pronto terminara mi vestido, para antes de marcharme—les comento Shaina a sus amigas.

— ¡Vaya es decir que no habrá fiesta Shaina!— exclamo Junet

—después de lo que sucedió la primera vez y con motivo de mi viaje, mejor decidimos casarnos en una pequeña capilla aquí en el pueblo, algo muy íntimo, a fin de cuentas nuestro amor es más grande que todo. De aquí en adelante serán todas pruebas que deberemos superar juntos, y mi misión lejos, será una de ellas.

—Pues a mí me parece romántico Shaina, un lugar pequeño e íntimo, suena hermoso—dijo Marín.

— ¡Shaina! ¡Yo si estaba ilusionada de la fiesta!— dijo Junet haciendo un puchero

—amigas lo siento mucho…son las circunstancias, yo necesito sentirme sentir que Milo está conmigo así sea lejos.

Las jóvenes terminaron de refrescarse, y continuaron buscando los materiales para el vestido de novia de Shaina, una vez los encontraros, subieron al Santuario, al recinto de las Amazonas a la casa de Marín, la pelirroja tomo el material y lo puso sobre una mesa, y comenzó a tomar las medidas de su amiga haciendo los apuntes en un viejo cuaderno de costura.

A eso dedicaron la tarde…

…

Agotada por el entrenamiento de ese día, la joven de larga cabellera marrón, se despojó de su ropa de entrenamiento, su cuerpo resentía las marcas del duro adiestramiento al que Saga, Deathmask y en ocasiones Kanon estaban ejerciendo sobre ella, las heridas y los golpes le dolían bastante, busco entre su botiquín vendajes y se preparaba curaciones para aliviar el dolor. Los dejo listos para aplicárselos.

Se sumergió en la bañera previamente preparada con hierbas de caléndula para desinflamar los moretones y hematomas.

— _¡arde demasiado! ¡No pensé que los puños de Saga dolieran así! ¡Horrible!—_ pensó al sentir como el calor del agua agudizaba lo que sentía en su cuerpo maltrecho.

Jeruza había pensado toda la tarde en como con expresión triste y resignada, Milo de Escorpión, aceptaba la partida de Shaina hacia un lugar lejano, sin embargo ella creía que ellos no merecían estar así, y menos después de todos los malos entendidos que hubo entre ellos…

Por otro lado, su propia estadía en el Santuario estaba resultando toxica, desde la noche que tuvo aquel sueño tormentoso, pesadillas así por el estilo se estaban volviendo una constante en sus noches, y el estrés causado por los problemas que estaba teniendo con Camus casi a diario cuando tenía el infortunio de cruzárselo, se estaba tornando intolerable, él siempre le iba a echar la culpa de los malos entendidos entre Shaina y Milo, y en cuanto veía que Jeruza se acercaba a pocos metros de la casa de Milo, el francés siempre la abordaba en el camino a decirle cosas desagradables.

Las burlas de los dorados, los abusos, el asunto del maldito espejo, su relación con Shura que no estaba resultando, la confusión sentimental de la que estaba siendo objeto, pues Shaka de Virgo aunque nada le decía, sabía que él quería una respuesta de su parte y todo eso estaba comenzando a afectarla en sus sentimientos, resultando contraproducente para su rendimiento, no podía seguir así, necesitaba darse un aire y renovarse como mujer para asumir.

Salió de la casa de Cáncer apagando su cosmos, para no cruzarse con ningún caballero dorado en el camino, y fue a ver al Patriarca.

En cuanto llegó, uno de los centinelas, la abordo.

—Jovencita que deseas, es muy tarde para venir por estos lares.

—lo sé, pero necesito hablar con el Patriarca, es muy importante y tiene que ser hoy mismo—

Entre ellos dos se inició una discusión, provocando que Mu de Aries en persona saliera de sus aposentos privados para averiguar que sucedía.

—Jovencita jeruza, es usted una niña impertinente, debería mandarte a azotar por tu osadía— dijo Mu con su expresión parca.

—Perdóneme Excelencia. Pero lo que tengo que hablar con usted no puede esperar más— dijo Jeruza haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿acaso tengo opción? De acuerdo solo te daré 10 minutos ¿entendido?—

—10 minutos son más que suficientes, Señor…— dijo ella, siguiéndolo.

El caminar solemne del Patriarca causaba una gran impresión en la jovencita ¿Quiénes eran estos personajes? Los Santos de Athena, eran jóvenes inmaculadamente bellos y eso lo observaba jeruza en el jovencísimo patriarca, la cabellera lila larguísima y hermosa se ondeaba con su paso que parecía levitando, así como su imponente atuendo negro ataviado de joyería lo hacía ver imponente y autoritario. Mu de Aries era una divinidad en figura de hombre.

Al verlo allí la letra de la canción que canto para Athena en sus aposentos antes de la recepción, se venía una y otra vez…

" _land of Mu, el dorado for the seaman?_ _  
_ _Or did you sink in dreams (and) lose your ship_ _  
_ _in the sirens' symphony?_ _  
_ _When the sailman's sailing away_ _  
_ _he shows that the dream of Lemuria is true_ _  
_ _a land lost he will find again_ _  
_ _hear the call from the depth of the anemone song"_ _  
_

Con parsimonia, el Gran Patriarca se sentó en su escritorio en el asiento de cuero, y coloco los codos encima de la mesa, cruzando sus alargados y finos dedos debajo de su agraciada mandíbula.

—Jovencita, te escucho—

La fuerte impresión que Mu causo en Jeruza se vio interrumpida por esas palabras.

—Excelencia, seré muy directa con usted—dijo ella conteniendo la impresión y los nervios — No envíe a Shaina a esa misión, yo iré en su lugar—

Los ojos del ariano se abrieron de golpe, ante la impertinencia de Jeruza.

—Eres muy atrevida ¿eh? Vienes a mi despacho directamente a cuestionar una orden que ya di, ¿Quién te crees? — contesto el Patriarca evidentemente molesto.

—Con todo respeto Excelencia, sólo considero que usted está cometiendo una equivocación Señor— dijo ella mirándolo a través de sus afilados ojos verdes.

— ¿Pero que es esta falta de respeto?—inquirió Mu — Vienes a estas horas de la noche a mi despacho, saltándote las reglas del este Recinto al esquivar a los caballeros dorados, para solicitar tu permiso de venir hasta aquí, ¿y luego cuestionas mis decisiones? Jovencita Jeruza, yo ya he oído bastante de tus impertinencias, no solo te atreves a levantar tu voz en contra de los caballeros dorados, que son tus superiores sino también, vienes a faltarme al respeto a mí que soy el Patriarca de este Santuario.

La joven agacho la mirada, presa de los nervios de verlo así, Mu conservaba su expresión parca, pero en su voz había evidente enojo.

—Señor, perdóneme pero la que necesita estar fuera soy yo—

—Dame un motivo Jeruza, para no pedir a mis centinelas que te azoten… tú puedes ser la protegida de Athena en persona, pero tenemos reglas— musitó el Patriarca, imponiendo su autoridad, se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a un gran librero que había a espaldas de su escritorio—Jeruza, te voy a pedir que por favor te retires de mi despacho...

— ¡Señor pues azóteme! ¡No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que usted me conceda ese permiso!

La actitud de la intrépida muchacha lo sorprendió de sobremanera, nadie, ni siquiera un caballero dorado, debía hablarle así al Patriarca del Santuario y quien se atreviera, debía recibir un rudo castigo. Mu de Aries sabia con qué clase de persona estaba tratando, Jeruza le recordaba mucho a Seiya.

—dime jovencita insolente ¿Por qué debía enviarte a ti y no a Shaina a esa misión?

—Señor, Shaina es un Santo de Plata, esta sobre calificada para esta misión, y yo necesito experiencia para ganar mi embestidura de bronce.

Mu de Aries se volvió a la joven que tenía en frente, la observo de pies a cabeza, Jeruza estaba ligera de ropa, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirillas rosada y una pantaloneta de jean y unos botines, su larga cabellera la llevaba echa un rodete en su cabeza, el ariano observo sus prominentes curvas.

— ¿estarías capacitada para hacerlo? ¿Para asumir esta misión?— dijo Mu

—oh, ¡sí! ¡De hecho, muy capacitada Señor!—

—Jeruza, date la vuelta por favor, necesito mirarte…—

Extrañada ante la petición del Patriarca, ella hizo tal como él le pidió.

—de acuerdo, si, Jeruza.

Mu le explico la misión a ella, que debía hacer y en cuanto tiempo debía estar lista para irse, sin embargo…antes de dejar ir a Jeruza le pidió a uno de los centinelas que se la llevara para ser azotada por su atrevimiento, cosa que ella recibió sin sorprenderse, tarde o temprano algo así debía pasar, y mando a llamar a Shaina.

La joven Amazona, hizo su aparición ante el Patriarca, al llegar al recinto de Athena escucho los gritos de dolor de Jeruza, la joven gritaba tan horrorosamente fuerte que siempre le causaba malestar a la Saint de Ofiuco poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Mu podía ser benevolente, pero cuando imponía su autoridad era implacable.

—Shaina—dijo Mu —te mande a llamar porque tu viaje se cancela, he decidido enviar a Jeruza en tu lugar.

La joven de rebelde cabellera verde no pudo disimular su sorpresa, sin embargo a juzgar por los gritos de dolor de Jeruza, era mejor no cuestionarlo más y se retiró.

Mu se dirigió a la sala donde Jeruza estaba siendo azotada y detuvo a los centinelas que estaban cumpliendo con su tarea.

—Jeruza ya puedes irte, más te vale que con esto recuerdes cuál es tu posición en este Santuario, por favor trata esas heridas, te vez terrible, y te necesito limpia antes de tu viaje, _debes estar hermosa_ , Adiós.

Muy adolorida, pero segura de lo que estaba haciendo, Jeruza descendió por las casas ocultando su cosmos, atravesando los atajos, sin embargo cuando llego a casa de Shaka él estaba afuera contemplado el cielo y de una capto su presencia.

En cuanto la vio maltrecha, con la diminuta blusa rosada hecha girones por los azotes, no pudo sino sentir dolor de ver, como en tan poco tiempo su belleza había sido golpeada de una manera tan brutal, se apresuró a detener su camino.

— ¡Jeruza! ¿¡Pero qué sucedió hermosa!?

—Shaka, fui castigada por impertinente, no es nada…

— ¡como que nada Jeru! Entra a mi casa, me hare cargo de tus heridas…

—No Shaka, no entrare allí, lo siento mucho—

—No te dejare así Jeru, ¡hazme caso!

— ¡No!—

Jeruza sabía que si entraba, pasaría lo inevitable con Shaka, esta vez no se resistiría en caer a sus pies, y no iba a poder detenerlo, el Santo de Virgo despertaba en ella sensaciones muy intensas, y sentimientos muy fuertes.

—de acuerdo, pero al menos déjame y me hago cargo de tus heridas en tu habitación…

—está bien Shaka, acompáñame entonces, pero mantén tu distancia por favor…—

—No te preocupes Jeru—

El Santo de Virgo, entro a su morada por unas medicinas y acompaño a Jeruza a su casa, se quitó la capa y la envolvió con ella, el blanco inmaculado de la capa de Shaka, se manchó de la sangre que brotaba de algunas heridas de la joven…

El joven de cabellera dorada, sintió mucho dolor, unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus hermosos ojos, no era común verlo llorar, pero su llanto era de un hombre enamorado, que se resintió al ver a su amada así de maltrecha.

Jeruza se percató de ese gesto y agacho su mirada…

Al entrar a su habitación, se despojó de su blusa, ante la mirada de Shaka, el Santo ignorando las heridas, hematomas del rudo entrenamiento y golpes, vio a una mujer bella, el cuerpo de Jeruza había cambiado, tu torso era más delineado y su busto más generoso.

Observo sus pechos y se deleitó en la belleza de estos. La joven lo miraba a los ojos.

—Parecen pétalos de rosas, Jeru…— dijo él refiriéndose a los pezones de ella.

—Por favor… haz lo que dijiste que harías—dijo ella nerviosa con un suave rubor que esbozaba su cutis pecoso.

Shaka procedió, con una gasa entrapada en vinagre paso por todas y cada una de las heridas causada por los azotes, la joven apretaba los parpados en señal de dolor, sin embargo el tacto de Virgo le producía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre haciendo más acelerada su respiración.

Le decía cuanto la amaba, cuanto había soñado con ella desde que la vio cantar, y como le dolía verla así, triste y maltrecha…

—Shaka, me marchare del Santuario—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde te vas?—

—A una misión, lejos de aquí, vengo de hablar con el Patriarca, Shaina iba a ir a esa misión, pero yo quise tomar su lugar, no es justo para ella y para Milo separarse de nuevo—

El guardián de la sexta casa no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, finalmente la presiones de todos los dorados, habían hecho mella en la joven.

—Jeru… me he imaginado muchas cosas contigo, como que tú me amas, así como yo, que aceptas ser mi esposa para siempre, que tendremos familia juntos y viviremos como personas normales en algún pueblo de mi tierra natal, o en la Isla de Cárpatos, de donde eres.

— ¡Shaka por favor! ¡No podemos tener hijos aquí! Estarían condenados a ser huérfanos, tan pronto como haya Guerra Santa, uno de los dos o ambos moriremos, y si nos escapamos, nos buscarían para matarnos por deserción.

—Lo se Jeruza…—dijo el tomándola del mentón, con la mano libre acaricio el torso desnudo de ella.

La joven esta vez no opuso resistencia, las manos de Virgo recorrían su piel, Jeruza entreabrió su boca en señal del placer recibido, las suaves caricias que Shaka le regalaba a sus senos la hacían arder.

Sin más, el Santo de la sexta casa, por fin se apodero de su boca. Los labios de Shaka se sentían ardientes como el fuego, con una dulzura tan sublime y tersa como una flor.

Ambos jóvenes se besaron como si no existiera mañana, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, al placer. al amor, a la carne, Shaka de despojo de su armadura, y le hizo el amor a Jeruza, como siempre lo soñó, hizo y deshizo con ella, todo en cuanto su mente había imaginado, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Una vez terminaron, ambos se miraban el uno al otro.

—nos condenaremos por eso Shaka— dijo ella

—Ya estamos condenados Jeru, desde que pisamos este Santuario.

—estoy preocupada por Shura…—

—el provoco todo esto, Jeru no te sientas culpable amor mío, ambos enfrentaremos a todos, te esperare aquí el tiempo que necesites, siempre te esperare.

Finalmente paso lo que ella siempre temió y trato de evadir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Buenas tardes amigas mías, les confieso que me está dando un poco de tristeza saber que en tan solo un par de capítulos se acabara este viaje que empezó en Septiembre del año pasado, y aun no pudiendo creer que cuento con el apoyo de todas ustedes, no saben cuánto amo esta historia y cuan significativa es para mí…**_

 _ **No siendo más, les deseo un resto de fin de semana hermoso, besos…**_

 _ **Eville de capricornio.**_


End file.
